Bella's Diary
by Luuh2311
Summary: "You are a sick bastard. And I should stay away from you. At first it was to stay connected to this world. But now... I can't stay away, I'm not strong enough. This sucks. Loving someone who loves what they can't have. She loves him more, Damon... So push me away. But I know you're not strong enough to succeed, because it was you who stopped me from trying to have a happy ending"
1. Carnival

It all started when I jumped of that damn cliff.

I do know it was reckless and stupid but I just needed to feel. To see _him_. I felt like I would go slowly insane if I didn't.

Problem was, after almost drowning and being saved by Jake, he told Charlie. He was seriously worried about me and I understood that, but I was completely mad at him for telling. Dad freaked out, thought I was suicidal. Maybe I was, after all I did like doing dangerous things. He grounded me, called mom and told her. Mom came a couple days later, desperate, begging me to go to Florida with her, to start seeing a therapist. I knew it would be useless since I couldn't tell anyone what I knew and what I went through. I couldn't tell anyone about the Cullens.

After insisting I would stay in Forks and would stop doing dangerous things, I convinced her. She left me this notebook, this diary, saying she read somewhere it is relaxing, soothing, therapeutic to write down my feelings. I thought it was bullshit.

But my problems after cliff diving were only starting.

Dad was still furious. He told me we were moving. I freaked out. What if the Cullens came back? What if he came back? We couldn't leave Forks. I tried every excuse possible, but dad had everything covered. He had a job proposal in Virginia, a house there ready, mom agreed we should move to Virginia and get out of Forks, Billy and Jake already knew and agreed it was a good idea. Dad knew I only wanted to stay because of the Cullens. He decided we would leave in a week. Sure, I was eighteen, I could have said no and stayed. But I couldn't do that to dad. I knew that in his mind he had only got his daughter back and was scared by my behavior.

I was even madder with Jake. Not only did he tell my dad about cliff diving, but he told him it was a good idea for us to go away. Jake tried to remind me Forks wasn't safe until Victoria was killed.

And they were right. I needed to let go. Of Forks, of the Cullens. _Of Edward_.

So, once in the plane, I tried to leave behind al that should be left behind, and move on. Maybe this was better; it would be an easier, more normal life, after all

* * *

I looked around the house, impressed. It was way bigger than the Forks house, and definitely better. I made a mental note to ask dad how he got it.

"Did you like it?" dad asked looking around the living room.

The place was architecturally old, from the past century, but it was all new, well kept. With dark wood floors, and white walls and large windows, I found myself fascinated by it. There was a fireplace in the living room, and double doors that I guessed led to the back porch. I took a look in the kitchen. Bigger than the one of Forks, and modern.

"Yeah. It's great" I said.

"Go choose a room!" he said, trying to get me excited.

I gave him a smile, grabbed one of my bags, and went upstairs. There were three rooms, all were a decent size, and two were suites. I grabbed the smaller suite, leaving the bigger for dad, and smiled. It was cool. There was a desk already, a big wardrobe, and a queen size bed, all in mahogany. There were two big windows, one with a cushioned window seat to the right of my bed, and the other close to the left, illuminating the whole room. The whole room was bright. The walls all painted in cream color; maybe I could paint it later. I dropped my bag in the mattress, and went to the bathroom, it was all brown and white, and I loved it. When I got out, dad was in the door, looking around, and my bags in his hands.

"Nice" he said smiling looking around. "This is yours?"

"Yeah" I said smiling. "I was thinking we could get paint and put more colors in the house…"

He went to the bed and put my bags down.

"Great idea. Your mom will send all your things she has with her, especially clothes, since here is warmer"

"Thanks"

"I'll just settle down in my room, and we can go buy… stuff. Whatever we need"

"Sounds good"

He nodded, walked to me, kissed my forehead, squeezed my shoulder and walked out of the room. I started unpacking a few things, and by the time we went to shop, I was getting used to here. We had a rental car, and dad drove slowly, so we could see town. It was small, not as small as Forks, but small. There was a lot of parks, and family businesses, apparently a small, family town. Probably everyone knew everyone. We got everything we would need. Towels, sheets, comforters, pillows, rugs, curtains, paint… Then we went to the supermarket. We were getting ice cream when I accidentally crashed with someone else's cart.

"Sorry!" I said immediately.

The woman smiled at me. She had light brown hair, almost brown, and brown eyes. She looked young too, like mid-twenties.

"It's okay" she said smiling, "You're new in town?"

"Yeah" I said blushing.

"Charles Swan. Call me Charlie" dad said shaking her hand, "I'm the new Chief of police"

"Oh! That's great. I loved Liz, the other Chief of Police, but she's better now, I guess. Her daughter will be happy she did that for her" the woman said, "I'm Jenna Sommers"

"Nice to meet you" dad said. "This is my daughter, Bella"

"Hi" I said shyly.

"I have a niece and nephew, your age. You probably will meet at school. They live with me. Elena and Jeremy"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said trying to be polite.

"Well, I should get going. Welcome to town" she said and walked away.

"She's nice" I said quietly. "Hopefully everyone is like this"

"Yeah, hopefully" dad said.

We went back to the house, home, and started moving stuff around. The house was fully furnished, and ready to live in, we just changed a couple things so we were more comfortable. I made dinner while dad organized the things we bought, and dressed the beds upstairs, and put towels in the cabinets. We had just finished dinner when the doorbell rang. I looked at dad, he shrugged and went to get it. I dried my hands in a towel, since I was doing the dishes and followed him to see a blond woman, with blue eyes, in her forties, talking to him. She seemed worried, sad… Completely stressed.

"Bella, this is Elizabeth Forbes, she was the Chief of police. I'm taking her old job obviously" dad said, "This is my daughter, Isabella"

"Bella" I said smiling at them.

"Call me Liz, please" the woman said "We live across the street. So, anything, you can ask" Liz said. "Can I talk to you, Charles?"

"Yeah, sure"

I stepped aside, thinking they would come in, but Liz gestured for my dad to come out. He stepped outside, to the porch, closing the door behind him. I went back to the kitchen, finished the dishes and sat in the living room, looking for something in the TV. Almost forty minutes later dad came in again, and sat beside me, looking kind of… in shock.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just… was surprised by something" he said smiling weakly at me.

"Oh. Okay then" I mumbled. "Ahn, that woman, Jenna, said something about Liz's daughter and her job…?"

"Ahn, Liz just got promoted and it's good because her daughter, Caroline, is in the hospital. She got in car accident"

"Oh, that's awful. I hope she will be okay"

"Me too. Well, you have school tomorrow, so you should go to sleep"

"Yeah. It's getting pretty late" I said getting up.

"Oh, tomorrow there is a carnival… Maybe you should go, check it out, make some friends…"

"I will think about it"

I kissed his cheek, and walked to the stairs.

"Bella?" he called.

I stopped in the first step, and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Be careful, alright?"

"Sure. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight" he said.

I went to my room, Jake called me, I talked to him a little, there wasn't much to tell, and he said Victoria was still around, trying to find me, but of course she couldn't. I left clothes with him, and the pack put a few shirts I owned in the forest, so my scent was in the area. They were lucky there wasn't rain the past couple days, or the scent would be washed away. He said it would be easier to get her now that they didn't have to worry about me. When I went to sleep, I was surprised, I didn't have nightmares.

The next morning I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, s jeans, T-shirt, and Vans, got my bag, and went downstairs. Dad was already gone, apparently something to do before work. I knew the school was close enough to walk. I enjoyed the sun, since it's been quite some time since I saw it. I just hoped for a normal day. I got to school got my schedule, and went to class, getting a few looks, obviously everyone knew I was new. I went fine through classes until lunch. A girl approached me as I walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey" she said, "Bella, right?"

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett. Nice to meet you"

"You too" I said.

"How is your first day going?" she asked.

"Ahn… okay" I shrugged.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Bonnie asked.

"Eh, sure" I said awkwardly.

She led the way. We got lunch, and sat in a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Soon, a boy with dark blond hair, and blue eyes joined us, and smiled at sadly at Bonnie and then looked at me. He seemed tired, like he hadn't slept much lately.

"Matt, this is Bella Swan, the new chief's daughter" Bonnie said.

"Nice to meet you" he said with a kind smile.

"You too" I mumbled playing with my food.

Soon a couple joined us, and the guy looked at me strangely, and it made me blush and look down. He remembered me of the way Jasper would look at me, evaluate me.

"Hm…" Bonnie said, sensing the awkwardness, "This is Elena Gilbert, and Stefan Salvatore"

I looked at them with a weak smile, and he smiled at me, and it remembered me of Carlisle's smiles, kind, and understanding.

"I-I met your aunt, yesterday" I said to Elena.

She was beautiful, probably the homecoming queen here. Bonnie was beautiful too, and I realized they were the royalty here, considering a lot of people were watching our table. I looked at them, and realized they all seemed tired and worried. Probably friends with Mrs. Forbes' daughter that was in the hospital.

"Oh, yeah! She said something about you. It's nice meeting you" Elena said smiling.

"You too" I said like every other time.

"So, where did you come from?" Bonnie asked.

"Forks, Washington" I said, "Cloudy, rainy place"

"You'll enjoy the sun here, then" Elena said and I nodded, playing with my food. "Do you like here so far?"

"Yeah. It's cool" I mumbled.

"You miss Washington" Bonnie said, knowingly.

"Not really. I miss people"

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

I froze, and I could feel the blood draining from my face. I shook my head quickly and everyone fell silent. Great, I was making things awkward.

"Eh, I should… go. Leave you to… talk and stuff" I said getting up.

"But…" Elena started but Stefan shook his head slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, just… fine" I said and walked away.

Nice, Bella, freaking out in your first day, and making people think you're a weirdo. I went to the library ad stayed there for the rest of lunch time. Then I went to class, a met the guys from lunch in a few, but they didn't talk to me. When school ended, I quickly got my things, eagerly walked away from school.

"Bella!" someone called.

I turned to see Bonnie and Matt, talking to a boy with dark brown hair.

"Want a ride?" she asked.

I looked over my shoulder to the street, and back at her. I nodded, and smiled weakly at her. I walked to her; she had a smile on her face, and seemed the friendly type, obviously.

"This is Jeremy. Elena's brother" Bonnie said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said.

"You too. Welcome to small Mystic Falls" he said with a smile.

"Thanks"

Matt and Jeremy said goodbye and there was just Bonnie and I. She smiled at me and we went to her car. Once we got in, she put some music on, and hummed with the song.

"We should hang out. Get to know each other. I would like to be your friend" she said.

Her personality remembered me of Alice. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're always this quiet?" she asked amused, but I could see she wanted to know.

"I guess" I shrugged.

"There's something wrong?" she asked looking at me, "Do you need help with something?"

"No, it's okay" I mumbled.

She stopped in front of my house, and I thanked her and was about to got out, when she stopped me, by holding my arm. I looked at her, and she smiled.

"Hey, are you going to the carnival tonight?"

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Ahn… No, thanks"

"It's not a problem. I will need some company. Elena is probably going with Stefan" she said.

"Ahn, okay, then. Thanks"

I unlocked my door and looked around. Dad had left the paints in the middle of the living room. I dropped my bag in the couch, and went to cook lunch. After I ate I realized I had hours before Bonnie would come to pick me up. I decided to start painting my room. I got the dark blue paint and the red, and went upstairs. After making sure everything was covered and changing into old clothes, I started painting the windows' wall with deep blue. I finished it quickly and as I painted the wall of the bathroom door red I let my thoughts wander to Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy.

They all seemed worried, and while I would be too if a friend was in the hospital, I had a feeling they weren't worried about just Caroline.

But what freaked me out the most was Stefan. He was so different from the Cullens, yet, he reminded me of them too much. He was mysterious, he had an unnatural beauty, and seemed to red into my mind… I shook my head. Bella, you've been reading too much… Or you were too much around supernatural and isn't used to normal people.

After a long shower to take off the paint from my skin, I put on jeans, a light blue shirt and brown converses. I went downstairs and as I got money from my backpack I had left in the couch, dad came in.

"Hey, you're early" I said surprised.

"Yeah, I will have an early dinner and then I have to go back to work. We'll be at the carnival" he said.

"I'm going to the carnival with a… colleague. She'll be here soon. I didn't make dinner, do you want me to?" I asked.

"No… Do you need more money?" he asked as he saw me putting the money on the back pocket. "Here" he said getting the wallet.

"No, it's fine, dad"

"Take it. I want you to have fun, take your mind off things. Get to know the town and people" he said extending money to me.

I took it with a small smile, and put on my pocket.

"Oh, we can get you a car tomorrow" he said, "I saw one that I think you will like it"

"Wouldn't be easier to get the truck from Forks?" I asked frowning.

"Well, I did sell it back to Billy" he said. "Get a new car, Bells"

"Fine" I grumbled.

He smiled and went to the kitchen. I followed him and saw him put a small box on the counter. He took some kind of herb from it, and then put the box in the cabinet.

"What's that?" I asked getting a glass of water.

"Ahn, it's a… herb" I arched an eyebrow. _That was obvious, Chief_. "Ahn, for tea, it's good. Maybe… do you want some?"

"No, you know I'm not really into tea, and all that herbal thing. It's more like mom" I said smiling. "I thought you liked coffee, and only coffee"

"Yeah, it's just… I took this when I was a child and would come here…"

I sat in a stool and watched as he put water to boil.

"You came here as a child?" I asked frowning. "Wait, you knew this town before?"

"Ahn, your grand-grandparents, my grandparents, lived here… My mother moved to Washington after she married dad…" he shrugged, "This was their house"

"Grand-grandma lived here?" I asked looking around. "So…"

"The house is ours"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't think it mattered. I wasn't planning on living here. I was thinking someday I would tell you about the house, and if you wanted you could live here…"

"So… The job proposal wasn't a coincidence" I said.

"Liz… Mrs. Forbes was a friend, we spent time together when I visited my family, because her family was friends with mine… So, she contacted me to take her position"

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang.

"That's Bonnie, my ride" I said getting up.

"Got your keys?" he asked.

"Yes!" I called over my shoulder.

"Be careful!"

"I will. Bye!"

I opened the door and Bonnie was on the porch's steps. She smiled at me and we walked to her car.

"Excited about the carnival?" she asked as we got in.

"Ahn, I don't know… Not really my kind of thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I prefer staying in with a book" I shrugged.

"Well, at least, you'll get to know people tonight"

I nodded, even though I didn't was a bit excited about it. I hated being the new girl. I had gone through that in Forks, and it was enough for me. Soon Bonnie was parking the car, and leading me through the full carnival. She explained it happened every year, and she always went to it. She got popcorn and I got a cotton candy. It was nice. We watched people at the games tents. Bonnie even tried to hit the ball so she could make her friend fall in the water tank. She introduced me to people, and we took pictures. It was fun.

"Oh, look! Elena and Stefan" she said.

Her voice seemed a bit strained, and she wasn't so excited. I saw Elena and Stefan talking to a guy that seemed a bit older than us. Elena seemed to be angry, as she glared at the man, and then she saw us. She left them and came to us with a small smile. Stefan stayed with the guy and they talked in hushed tones as they watched something.

"Hey" Elena said. "Good to see you"

"You too" I mumbled.

"Having fun?" Bonnie asked with an arched eyebrow. I got the feeling that she really meant something else.

"Yeah" Elena shrugged.

People cheered and we all turned to look. It was some kind of arm wrestling competition. A guy of our age was winning.

"Go, Tyler" Elena cheered.

"That is Tyler Lockwood. He's son of the mayor, but he died a couple days ago" Bonnie told me.

I frowned. The guy didn't seem as sad as one would expect. But he did have a couple of beer bottles next to him. Another guy tried to win, but Tyler won without much effort. He was buffed, almost like Jake. He was grinning smugly, and then a guy, older than us stepped forward and sat across from him.

"That's Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle" Bonnie said.

We watched as the guy defeated Tyler easily. Tyler frowned at him, looking down at his arm, as if he didn't believe it.

"Next?" Mason asked smiling.

I looked around and saw the guy Elena and Stefan were talking to pushing Stefan forward. While Stefan was strong, I had a feeling he wouldn't win. I looked at the guy again, and he was watching Stefan and Mason, in deep concentration.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Bonnie and Elena turned and when they looked back at me, Bonnie had a scowl and Elena a frown.

"A jackass" Elena said.

"Stefan's brother, Damon" Bonnie said.

"You don't like him" I said to Elena.

"No" she grumbled.

I let it go, since it was obvious I wouldn't hear an explanation. We turned to watch Stefan arm wrestle Mason. At first it seemed Stefan was about to win, but in a moment, Mason had pushed Stefan's arm so hard, I feared it would break. He grinned as people cheered, and Stefan looked at him with an impressed frown. Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look and I realized they seemed shocked too. I looked at Damon, and he had stopped watching everything with a frown when a blond girl approached him. She seemed familiar, but I was sure I didn't know her. She said something to Damon who was frowning at her, and she seemed angry.

"Caroline?" Elena asked.

I turned and saw she was watching the girl and Damon too. The girl, Caroline, turned and walked away fast. I connected the dots. Caroline, Liz's daughter.

"Oh, this is Mrs. Forbes' daughter?" I asked. "I'm glad she is well"

"She wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital until tomorrow" Elena murmured.

She left to talk to Stefan and Damon, and Bonnie asked me if I wanted to check out the Ferris wheel.

"I think it will be a beautiful sight of the town" she said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Damon, Stefan and Elena discussing something. I continued to follow Bonnie, but as we got on the line for the Ferris wheel, she stopped.

"Ahn, sorry, I really need to go to the restroom. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Sure"

"I'll meet you here in ten"

I nodded and she quickly walked away. I had a feeling she wasn't going to the restroom. I had been having a lot of feelings lately. This town was messing with me. At least I wasn't catatonic anymore, at least I felt_ something_... I got my ticket and entered the line. Someone pocked my shoulder and I turned to face Elena.

"Hey, Elena…" I trailed off as I noticed her curly hair. What? She had straight hair. And she wasn't wearing that…

"Bella, do me a favor" she said.

I frowned at her, but as she looked into my eyes, I felt strange, almost as if my mind was empty.

"Go to the parking lot. Tyler Lockwood got into a fight, and I want you to get in the middle of it. Don't stop until you're dead, understand?"

I nodded. She smiled and walked away. I turned and left the line to go to the parking lot. Somewhere in my mind a voice told me to stop. But I couldn't. I had no control over my body anymore.

_Bella, stop_.

It was Edward's voice, it was louder. I couldn't obey.

I got to the parking lot and saw Tyler trying to stop a man from fighting him. He lost his patience and started a fight. I walked to them, and pulled on Tyler's arm. He frowned at me and pushed me off lightly before blocking a punch the other guy tried to give. I got literally in the middle of the two men and pushed Tyler. He was breathing heavy and glaring at us. As we both attacked Tyler Lockwood, he got even more violent. I had just slapped Tyler when he pushed me and I fell on the ground.

"Tyler!"

I turned to see Mason Lockwood coming to help his nephew.

I got up and was about to go back to the fight when I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm. I turned and saw Stefan frowning at me.

"Stop" he said.

"I _can't_" I said trying to pull free from his grip. "I have to do this"

"Katherine" he grumbled. He looked into my eyes and again, I had the feeling of being lost. "Stop, Bella. Turn around and walk away"

I shook my head and he let go of me. I saw Tyler and Mason walking away. The man that was fighting him was unconscious. I turned back to ask Stefan what the hell happened but he was gone. I heard a groan, and saw the man trying to stand up. I crouched next to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked.

"What…?"

"You got into a fight" I said.

I helped him up and he had a bleeding scratch on his forehead. I ignored the nausea it gave me and walked with him to his car as he asked.

"Are you sure you can drive?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you"

We heard someone crying. The man left my side and walked to the girl crouched between two cars, crying.

"Miss?"

"I can't stop it! _Make it stop!_" she cried.

"Caroline?" I asked frowning as I recognized the blond hair.

She looked up. But as her eyes locked on the man, her face changed. In a blink of an eye she was standing up. It was like I could see the veins in her face, and her eyes turned red. I gasped as she snarled, showing her sharp teeth. She attacked the man and bit into his neck. He cried out and soon he fell on the ground. Caroline's face was all bloody, and her eyes were on me. Following my instincts I turned and started to run. But in a second she was in front of me and grabbed me by the neck. I cried out, and closed my eyes ready to die. Suddenly her hands were off me. Damon was holding Caroline by the neck and had a stake on the other hand.

"Damon, no!"

Elena got between Damon and Caroline. Her eyes were back to normal, and she was starting to cry. Stefan pulled on Damon's arm, and he glared at Elena and Caroline.

"I'm sorry" Caroline cried.

"Caroline?" I heard Bonnie say.

I turned and saw her yards away. She was looking at us with a frown, and tears started to run down her cheeks. I ran to her, and she grabbed my arm.

"No!" she cried.

"Bonnie" Caroline started to say.

"It's all your fault! You did this!" Bonnie screamed at Damon.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie, come on, let's… leave, _please_" I begged.

She looked at me, gave me a short nod, and started dragging me away. I looked back several times but no one was following. We got into her car, and I realized that perhaps she shouldn't be driving since she was a crying mess. But nothing happened, and soon we were in front of my house, and not a word was said.

Could it really be true what I saw? Caroline… She attacked a man, drank his blood… But she wasn't a vampire was she? Vampires weren't like that… But… What if…? Good Lord, was _anything_ normal in my life? Was anything going to be, someday?

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said. "I… I should never have dragged you into our mess… I just wanted to have someone… Normal. Someone who didn't know anything, who wasn't related to Damon or Stefan, or Katherine. Someone human, and that only knew humanity…"

Everyone was involved in it. Whatever it was.

"Maybe you should come inside. You can't drive like this, and… I… I need to tell you something" I said.

She looked at me with a frown but nodded. We got out of the car, and entered my house. I apologized for the mess but she told me not to worry. I gave her a glass of water and led her to my bedroom. We couldn't have that talk somewhere Charlie could walk in any moment. Bonnie sat in my bed and I closed and locked the door. She sipped the water I gave her, and I waited until she calmed down.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked hesitantly.

"You can't tell anyone" I said.

"And you can't tell what you saw tonight"

I nodded and with a sigh I began the story. She listened to everything with a frown, and a many times she seemed shocked and impressed.

"So, Jake caught my scent as he and the pack were in the forest hunting Victoria. She had jumped of the cliffs to escape the wolves. I saw her, but as I panicked I hit my head, and got unconscious" I took a deep breath. "Jake phased back, saved me from drowning, and then took me home. But he told my father what I did, and Charlie was so furious… He said we were leaving, he knew Forks was bad for me, a connection with the Cullens… with him. And so, we are here"

"Oh my God" Bonnie mumbled, wide eyed. "That's all..."

"Crazy? Too much, right?" I frowned.

"I have so many questions, but… I think it would be better if I explained my, our story first… You probably have questions too, a lot"

"I do"

"Well, it all started six months ago, I guess… Elena met Stefan on the first day of school, he was new in town. I didn't like him. I had a bad feeling about him, that later was proved to be correct…"

She told me about Damon's arrival, both brothers being vampires, Katherine and all that she knew about her relationship with the Salvatores. She told me about the Founders' Council, the tomb under Fell's church… About her powers and abilities as witch and about her grandmother. She explained that they discovered that Elena was actually adopted, daughter of Isobel, Alaric Saltzman's wife, with John Gilbert, who she always thought it was her uncle. They knew Isobel was Katherine's descendent somehow, and so Elena, but it didn't really explain why they were exactly alike.

"Wait, wait" I interrupted. "Exactly alike how?"

"Like twins" Bonnie said. "You can't tell when Katherine is pretending to be Elena. She fooled Damon, Jenna and John Gilbert…"

A flashback came to my mind.

"I saw her" I said and Bonnie frowned worriedly. "When you left me in the Ferris wheel, I saw Elena, but she was different… Her hair, clothes, her attitude… She told me to do something and… I-I did"

"She compelled you" Bonnie said. "It's a vampire ability. They can manipulate our mind… well, not mine… What did she make you do?"

I frowned as I remembered what I did and sighed as I remembered.

"She told me to get into a fight with Tyler Lockwood and not stop… until I died. Stefan saved me, but then I met Caroline…"

"It's all Damon's fault" she said angrily, "He gave her his blood to heal from the accident"

"But how did she die?"

"I don't know…"

"Bonnie, I know you're mad, angry about Caroline… But… I didn't know her, I don't, but I know she isn't lost. She is just a little different physically…"

"She kills people, Bella!"

"Bonnie, she cried. She seemed lost, scared, confused… She didn't want to become a… vampire. But she is. And I am sure she will do what she can to not hurt anyone else. You have to believe that she's still your friend, she's still the Caroline that you knew and loved, even if she isn't human anymore"

"I know… I just… I can't help but think she's a monster" she sighed. "I will need some time, I guess"

We stayed in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock on my door.

"Bells?"

I got up and unlocked the door. Dad was still in his uniform, with a worried frown, and seemed tired, but smiled at Bonnie.

"Dad, this is Bonnie Bennett, a friend. We are… getting to know each other" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan. I will leave soon, sorry about the hour" she said.

"Oh, no, don't worry. You can stay as long as you want if your parents are aware and allowed you" dad said with a smile but then it faltered. "Did you have fun at the carnival?"

"Yes" we lied.

"Good" dad mumbled. "Goodnight, then"

I closed the door and we heard his footsteps vanishing in the direction of his room.

"So, this compelling… Is there a way of stopping it?" I asked. "It's really disturbing to know I can be manipulated"

"Yes, with vervain" Bonnie said.

"Vervain?"

"It's an herb… You can drink it so it's in your blood or you can wear it. Elena has some in the necklace Stefan gave her and Mr. Saltzman wore in his pocket…"

An herb. I asked Bonnie to come to the kitchen with me and as we silently walked downstairs I quietly told her about an herb dad got and drank as tea, and suggested me to take too. I explained I had never seen my dad drink tea. I got the box with the herb and gave it to her. She took some in her hand, evaluating and sniffed it.

"Yeah, vervain" she said.

"So my dad knows?" I asked alarmed.

"Considering he is Chief of Police and probably member of the Founders' Council…"

"Wait. He is a part of the council?"

"Didn't you know?" Bonnie asked surprised.

I shook my head. Good Lord, this was too much. How can the world be so complicated, secretive and dangerous?

"Remember what I told you about Stefan, Damon and Katherine, that they lived here in 1864? And how the Salvatore family, the Lockwoods, Forbes, Fells, and Gilbert founded the town and protected it?" she said putting water to boil.

"Yes…"

"Well, your family is on that list too. The Swans helped with the foundation on Mystic Falls. They are on the list of the first Council… There's a small park with your name, where there was a mansion your family lived in during the Civil War… I think your dad got in all of this when he decided to move here"

I stayed in silence and she just gave me an understanding smile. I had done everything to protect Charlie from vampire and he was aware of their existence. He was descendent of people who hunted and killed vampires. He worked on protecting people from vampires. Oh, the irony wasn't lost to me. If he knew his daughter fell in love and dared a vampire he would have a heart attack. God, if the knowledge was passed on in this family, and I didn't have siblings, that meant Charlie would try to teach me how to hunt and kill vampires. I would give anything to see the Cullens' faces as they heard this story… Well, I would give anything just to see them.

Bonnie gave me the tea and I understood that it was her way of trying to protect me. I sipped it and scowled.

"Yeah, it's awful" Bonnie said with a small smile. "But it's just for a while if you want. We can get you some kind of jewelry to carry vervain"

"I think I have a locket that will be perfect"

I was raising the cup to my lips when her phone started to ring, startling both of us. I had practically jumped off of my seat and tea went everywhere. She gave me a towel with an apologizing smile as she got her phone from her pocket. She frowned at the screen but accepted the call.

"Hey, Elena" she said. Elena must have said something that bothered Bonnie, because she frowned again. "Yes, Bella is home… I'm here with her. Why?" a couple seconds passed and Bonnie became angry. "No. We don't have to do anything! I know! But Bella won't tell anything to anyone"

Oh, so that was why she was calling so late. They were worried about me gossiping about what I saw.

"Elena, tell Damon to go to hell, and to not come hear us or his head will explode like a balloon" Bonnie said scarily calm. "I trust Bella, I know she wouldn't go telling anyone. Calm down" Bonnie listened for a few seconds. "Alright, see you tomorrow night then. Good luck, and be careful. Bye"

Bonnie gave me a sad, hesitant smile, and I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

* * *

I barely know Mystic Falls. I've been here less than a week. Yet, it feels like home. Maybe because I'm between the supernatural again, around vampires again.

Many answers were left unanswered. But that's okay. I'll get my questions in time. We have a lot of time anyway. Bonnie is always around, perhaps because her best friend #1 dates a vampire, her natural enemy, and her best friend #2 is one. I like her. She's sincere. And doesn't matter that she wanted me to have some link with normal, human world. She didn't get what she wanted. And I got not only a witch friend, but someone who I can talk to without judging me. Maybe that's why Jacob went wrong on being my friend. Friends aren't supposed to judge you. Friends are supposed to help you bury the body and not even ask why you killed. Support, trust.

And I'm discovering my mother was right. It is soothing to write what I feel.

And when I start to question my sanity, I can always read this and make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

But I won't ever start with a stupid 'Dear diary…'.

* * *

**AN: The beginning and ending of this chapter, it's Bella's diary, what she is writing in it.**

**This was just something that I thought of while watching Vampire Diaries. Just to make it clear, I never read L.J. Smith's books, so this is based on the TV show. On timeline, we would be almost in the New Moon's ending, and the beginning of the second season of TVD. **

**While I do love Stefan, I love Damon more. But to appease those Stefan Team people, this story is 100% Stefan/Elena. Let Bella have Damon, because although Edward is wonderful, he is no fun compared to Damon :D**

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue this story, or drop it?**

**Review, they give me inspiration, motivation, and help a lot!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	2. Lockwood's Swimming Party

Bonnie stayed over that night. We talked until we were both slurring the words and eventually Bonnie didn't answer my questions, she had fallen asleep. We woke up early morning with her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily. "Elena? Weren't you going to Duke?" she sat up with Elena's answer and I raised my head to watch as she got up. "Okay, thanks. Good luck, bye"

"What happened?" I groaned sitting up.

"My dad called Elena last night and she told him I had fallen asleep there and was staying the night. I have to go home now" she said.

I nodded and stood up. We walked out of my room and I noticed Charlie's bedroom door was open, his bed made.

"Breakfast?" I asked as we got downstairs.

"No, thanks" she smiled.

"Okay" I shrugged and walked her to the door.

We exchanged numbers and she told me to call her if needed. I thanked her and once she was gone, I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Charlie had left a note saying he had to go to work and wouldn't be back for lunch. It was only seven, how could he be at work already? I ate breakfast, sitting in my couch, and looking around. Once I was done, I grabbed a bucket of paint and brushes and covered the living room furniture. I was done in two hours and had a triumphant grin. I was choosing frames to go on the walls when I heard the doorbell. I went to the door and my smile fell as Stefan gave me a small smile. I remembered what Bonnie said about vampires not coming in unless they're invited and I took two steps back, getting away from his reach.

"Bella, listen…"

"Go away, please" I said shakily.

"We are not going to hurt you. Surely Bonnie told you that" he said with a frown.

"Listen I'm tired of this supernatural shit. It never ends" I sighed as he arched an eyebrow. I had told him too much. "I will stay away from you, and please, stay away from me, and my father. I will not tell anyone what I know"

"Alright" he sighed. "Are you okay? You seemed… shaken when you left yesterday"

"I am fine"

"Okay" he nodded. "See you at school"

I didn't answer. Just closed the door. I watched from the window as he walked to his car and left. I sighed with relief and went back to decorating the house. A while later my phone biped, a new message. I took it and frowned.

_Bella, there's a party tonight. Let's go?_  
_We could go out for lunch and get some clothes._  
_I'll show you the town._  
_xoxo_  
_Bonnie_

Although I never went to parties, and I hated shopping, I thought it was a good idea. Ger my mind off things, have fun. I needed to change. I texted her back.

_Alright. What time do we meet?_

I went to my room, and chose clothes while waiting for an answer before showering.

_Pick you up in an hour. It will be great :)_

I took a shower, and changed into jeans, a red tank top and sneakers. I was pulling my hair in a ponytail when I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs, grabbed my keys and locked the house. Bonnie was by her car, waiting.

"Ready?" she asked smiling.

"Ready" I smiled.

She drove around a little, showing me the town, and then we went to a store. We bought shorts and at her insistence I even got a few skirts. Since around here was sunny, I would need it. We went to lunch in a small restaurant and got a table outside to enjoy the sun.

"So, Tyler texted everyone saying there will be a party at his family's property. There's a small lake, so we'll need to get you a bikini" she said after we ordered.

"Wait, wait" I interrupted. "Tyler? Tyler Lockwood? The guy I got into a fight with?"

"Yeah" she said with a small frown but then gave me a reassuring smile. "It's a great opportunity to apologize and to meet people"

"Fine" I sighed and she grinned. I narrowed my eyes at her. "But no bikini"

"Oh, come on, Bella!" she chuckled.

She stopped and the smile disappeared. I looked behind me and almost fell from my chair as I saw Stefan. I took a deep breath and avoided his eyes as he sat by my left, giving Bonnie a small smile.

"What do you need now, Stefan?" she asked harshly.

"It's not for me, it's for Caroline" he said. "She needs a ring"

"You think I will help her? You think I'll give her an opportunity to kill people?" she asked scowling. "No"

"Bonnie, she wants to try my diet, but I can't help her if she's stuck inside my house"

"Stefan she will hurt someone"

"She needs to be given a chance. We need to have faith on her. She really feels bad about last night" he said softly.

When Bonnie continued in silence he sighed.

"She is your best friend, Bonnie" he pointed out.

"She isn't Caroline anymore"

"Bonnie" I said softly. "Remember what I told you?"

She looked at me with a frown, but as I inclined my head, it softened and with a sigh she turned to Stefan and nodded.

"I'll make the ring, but if she hurts someone, I will take off the spell"

"Thank you" he said and gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Bella"

"You're welcome" I mumbled and with that he was gone.

Bonnie and I got ready at my house. Bonnie wore a orange swing dress, with flat sandals, and a blue polka dot bikini under it. She had convinced me to wear a black bikini under the red shorts and green cropped tied front top, with my black slip-on converses. But I had won on the battle of hair and make-up, so I only had a little lipstick and waterproof mascara, with my hair in a ponytail. She explained what kind of parties Tyler normally had as she drove to the Lockwoods' property, and I arched an eyebrow as she casually spoke of booze. Maybe I was boring, always following rules. I had never drank. When I lived with my mother, I didn't go out, or was invited to parties. When I went to live with Charlie I had the worry of getting arrested by my own father. Not that I had the opportunity to drink, since I was so wrapped up in my relationship with Edward. Edward would never let me drink if I had the opportunity. I just knew it. He would go on and on about the damage to my health and the danger of being arrested, and all problems I could get into while drunk…

We walked the small distance from where the car was parked and where the party was. It seemed that the whole school was there. There was music, people dancing, talking, some swimming. There was a rope tied to a tree and people were using it to jump on the lake. As I look around, I smiled. This seemed fun. Bonnie got us drinks, and I we walked around, talking, meeting people and dancing a little. When I was really dancing, while laughing with Bonnie about a song she liked, I realized I had finished my second glass and was kinda of tipsy. Well, the fact that I was willingly dancing should have been the biggest clue. Bonnie asked someone to take a picture of us with her camera, and I frowned a little as Tyler Lockwood agreed. He gave the camera back to Bonnie, and after giving me a curious look he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I blurted.

He turned back to me and arched an eyebrow.

"Ahn, I'm sorry, about the fight. I am so sorry for attacking you like that it's just…" I frowned. "I had drank and I saw you two fighting…"

"And you decided to join it?" he asked amused.

"Ahn, yeah… I mean, it seemed an unfair fight. The guy would lose easily" I said hoping the compliment would help me.

"Thanks?" he asked while chuckling.

"Sorry" I said again.

"It's fine" he smiled. "Can I get you another drink?"

I looked down at my empty cup and smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure!" I said nodding.

He walked away to get me the drink and I turned to Bonnie who had a mischievous smile while arching an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said and grinned. "Let's swim?"

"Is it a good idea? We drank…"

"Bella, I can swim even sleeping. We'll be fine. Not like there isn't anyone to help in case something happens"

"You're right, I guess"

"Let's put the clothes in my bag and leave it in a tree" she sad taking off her sandals.

I bit my lip and after looking around to make sure no one was looking, I took off my sneakers and top.

"Hey"

I almost jumped a foot on air and turned around with wide eyes. Tyler smirked at me, and looked at me up and down. I twisted the fabric of my shirt in my hands. I was not used to this. Not at all. He gave me the glass and when I turned to tell Bonnie if she could wait for me to finish the drink she just threw me her bag and then ran, jumping on the water. And leaving me alone and half naked with Tyler.

"Going to join her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged and sipped the drink.

"So, you moved her from where?"

"Washington State"

"Must be enjoying the heat"

"Yeah, I am. But I lived in Arizona, here isn't so warm" I smiled.

"You look very pale for someone who lived in Arizona" he commented.

"Yeah, not the bikini and sun lotion kinda of gal" I chuckled.

"Do you want me to put that somewhere? I can put up in a tree, so the chance of someone getting it is smaller"

"Yeah, thanks!" I said passing him the bag after stuffing my top inside.

"The shorts?" he asked smirking.

I laughed.

"Trying to get me to take the clothes off, Mr. Lockwood?" I said cheekily. _Dear. God._ Vodka and I shouldn't mix.

"Maybe" he answered.

"Well, you'll be disappointed. I'm keeping the shorts" I said grinning.

He gave me a fake pout and then walked to a nearby tree, and climbed a three feet before putting the bag on a higher branch. He jumped back down with a grin and I finished my drink.

"Another one?" he asked.

"No, thanks" I said smiling. "I'll join Bonnie"

"Alright. Maybe I see you later, after you get out of the water?"

"Okay"

He grinned and brushing past me he walked away. I did take off the shorts since they needed to be dry when I got home, and threw them in the branch. I took deep breaths and tried to walk in a straight line as I neared the water. I saw people using the rope to swing and jump and I grinned. I walked to it and after a guy smiled at me, he gave em the rope. Gripping it tightly I ran the really short distance, jumping as the ground started to descend and squealed as I jumped on the water. I swam to Bonnie's side and we enjoyed the cold water for a while, while talking to some of her friends. Soon, the drinks I had drank weren't enough to keep me warm on the water and I decided to get out. Bonnie was going to follow me but I told her she could stay if she wanted. She did and I went back to the tree our bag was in. I didn't see Tyler around and I was too shy to ask someone to grab my bag. I started shivering as I jumped trying to reach for the bag.

"Hey"

I turned and sighed with relief as I met Matt's blue eyes.

"Matt, hi" I said.

He arched and eyebrow while taking off his football team jacket. He wrapped it around me, and I pulled it tighter around me.

"It's getting cold, where's your clothes?" he asked amused.

I pointed to the branch and he laughed.

"Who put it there?" he asked and smiled. "Or are you a monkey, climbing trees and all?"

He extended me his drink and I sipped it while he approached the tree.

"Tyler put it there. I should have thought better" I said.

Apparently he was not a very good tree climber. When he almost fell on his ass I laughed.

"Maybe we should look for the tree-climber champ Tyler" I said.

"No, I can do this" he said stubbornly for the fifth time while smiling.

"Matt, although I wouldn't mind letting you try to save your ego by succeeding to climb that tree, I will need another drink if I'm going to wait here and watch you"

I got another two drinks and when I got back he was almost reaching for the bag.

"Just… a little… more" he groaned stretching his arm.

And then he fell on his ass. I winced as he scowled but then started laughing. I helped him up and he laughed with me while wiping off the dirt on his jeans.

"Yeah, maybe we should look for Tyler" he gave in.

"But you barely even tried to!" I said sarcastically.

"My ego is already hurt, no need to kick me while I'm down" he laughed.

"Matt"

We turned and Caroline approached us with a scowl. I dropped my cup and grabbed Matt's arm, pulling him back a little.

"Caroline" he said happily.

Her eyes had narrowed when I had grabbed his arm and now she was glaring at me.

"Caroline this is Bella, she's new in town" Matt said.

"Matt" I said quietly while pulling on his arm again.

"Would you care to keep your filthy fingers off my boyfriend?" she snapped at me.

"Caroline" Matt said scowling.

"We should go" I said to Matt shakily.

"Like hell!"she snapped getting face to face with me. "Leave, now"

Her pupils dilated as she commanded me to leave. I frowned at her.

"Look, I don't want trouble" I said.

"Leave!" she snapped.

"Enough" Matt said trying to pull her away.

"Matt, no" I said. "Let's go, okay? Trust me?"

He frowned at me and Caroling grabbed my wrist, successfully making me let go of his arm. I yelped and she smirked triumphantly.

"Caroline!"

"Stay away from him" she sneered.

"Control yourself, Caroline" I whispered fighting tears as her grip on my wrist tightened. "This is why you can't be alone with anyone"

I yelped again as she twisted my wrist, and Matt grabbed her and pulled her away from me. He started to drag her away and I followed them as they went deeper into the woods. Not good.

"Matt, no! Let her go!" I said reaching for him.

Matt ignored me and continued to drag her away as she tries to get free to, probably, kill me. She glared at me and although I knew I should have left, should have been scared as hell, I couldn't just leave Matt with her.

I tripped and fell, twisting my ankle in a rock, and getting a deep scratch on it. Matt stopped and turned to help me. I quickly got up and grabbed him, pulling him back as Caroline's gaze locks on the blood on my foot.

"Caroline?"

I pulled on Matt's arm, and considered telling him to run, but then I decide against it. I remembered a time when Edward said that when the prey ran it made a vampire even more excited about the kill, becoming more violent. Matt wouldn't be able to outrun her. And I doubted he would leave me behind, I couldn't run with a sprained ankle.

Caroline literally hissed as her eyes turned red, her veins standing out on her skin and her mouth opening to reveal very sharp fangs.

"Run!" I gasped to Matt.

While grabbing me he started to walk backwards, and Caroline stalked, predatorily. In a blink she stood in front of me and grabbed me by the neck. I choked and Matt snapped at her to let me go. Stefan showed up and pulled her away from me. Matt held me up as we watched Stefan hold her by the shoulders and talking camly, soothingly. In a moment, her eyes were back to normal and she had a sad frown to us. The silence was too tense for the next minute and then it was cut by a loud howl. A howl? Wolves?

_Jake_.

What if he found out there was vampires in Mystic Falls? What if Charlie told Billy about his job? Jacob would come here with the pack to make sure I was safe. They would probably kill Stefan and Caroline.

"Come on, we have to go" Stefan said.

With Matt's help we walked fast through the woods, in the opposite direction of the howl. We stopped as Matt and I needed to take some air and my ankle couldn't handle anymore. The only sound was of out breaths and we looked around searching for the animal.

"Be careful, Caroline" Stefan said quietly.

I heard a growl and step back, looking at my left. A big wolf, but still a common wolf, was looking at us, snarling and I swear, his eyes were glaring at Caroline. He ran and jumped on her, but Stefan pushed her out of the way. He and the wolf fell on the ground and he quickly scrambled up, and faces the wolf. As the wolf started for him again, without thinking, I did the stupid thing. Because I was Bella Swan, I _always_ did the stupid thing. Like running to meet James instead of staying with the Cullens.

I ran – as best as I could – to get in front of Stefan.

"_No!_"

The wolf hesitated, a second from jumping on me. Tyler approached slowly.

"Stop!" Tyler yelled.

The wolf growled to us once more, scaring the death out of me. A wolf was inches from me. A wolf that probably would kill me.

And then, the wolf turned and left. We all let out the breath we were holding. Tyler turned and tried to follow the wolf, and no one stopped him.

"What the hell was that?" Matt finally said.

"Bella, are you alright?" Stefan asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes while shaking my head. _No, I was not alright_. I almost _died_, trying to save a _vampire_. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

"I think I need to sit" I mumbled.

He wrapped an arm around me and led me to a large rock, where I sat down.

"Stefan, I'll take Matt home, alright?" Caroline asked.

"Be careful" he said.

She nodded and led Matt away. Stefan nodded to my ankle with a questioning look and I nodded while taking deep breaths. He gently lifted it to his lap and evaluated.

"It's not broken, I think. Just sprained" he said quietly.

"I know, I have a lot of experience on sprained ankles" I said with a smile.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?"

"No"

"I'm sorry for letting Caroline out of my sight. I should have known better…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. And… I think it's not hers either. After all, she's trying to adapt to this new life of hers"

"Thank you, for being understanding" he said with a small smile. "And, thank you, for what you did. You shouldn't have"

"I didn't exactly think it through" I chuckled. "I just jumped"

He nodded and I sighed. He probably thought I was crazy. Well, I kinda of was. His head snapped to the right and he frowned. Soon, the sound of drunk teenagers laughing and talking loudly cut through the silence of the woods and a girl, with a guy with his arms wrapped around her stumbled in our direction. As he helped her stay up their eyes found Stefan and I and they both stared. I waited for them to say something and when they didn't I looked between them and Stefan. The girl arched an eyebrow and I followed her eyes to my leg spread on Stefan's lap.

"Hey" the girl mumbled and smirked. "Where is Elena?"

"She couldn't come" Stefan said carefully.

"_Riight_" she slurred glancing at her friend and they both snickered.

Two other girls and a boy joined them and one of the girls frowned at us.

"Wasn't he dating Gilbert?" she blurted.

The other girl laughed and Stefan carefully put my leg down on the ground and stood up. He looked down at me with a small smile and held out his hand. I took it but as I stood up the effect of a sprained ankle and alcohol in my blood made me stumble. Stefan used his quick reflexes and steadied me. We ignored the group watching us as he helped me walk back to the party. But as we were approaching the lake, we saw blue and red lights.

"Shit, my dad" I said ducking behind a tree and pulling Stefan out of sight with me. "Shit, shit, shit"

"Bonnie took off" he said looking around the tree.

"Great" I grumbled.

In my nervousness, I forgot my injured ankle and shifted on my foot, whimpering and grabbing Stefan's shoulder to avoid falling. He looked down at me with pity, and inclined his head.

"Can I help you?"

I nodded, and he picked me up, bridal style, and quickly walked away from the ruined party. Although I knew he could have ran, as fast as Edward did probably, he only ran as a normal human. Well, except a normal human wouldn't be so graceful running in the darkness, in the woods and carrying a person. And would be tired. Stefan didn't even have trouble breathing when he started to slow down. I followed his sight and sared at the huge house in awe. It was clearly from at least three centuries ago, and was in good shape, showing the good care they had with it. He opened the door almost with no difficulty and took me to the living room, putting me down in the comfortable couch. I leaned back enjoying the softness of the furniture, and the several pillows around me. Stefan chuckles and got me a drink.

"Thanks" I said taking the crystal glass.

"It's scotch, very strong" he said as I sipped.

"Yeah, noticed" I mumble with a scowl.

"How's your foot?" he asked.

I looked down at it and he put a pillow under said foot. It was swelling and I groaned.

"Great" I grumbled. "How will I explain to my dad that I sprained my ankle at home? I should be watching a movie and catching up on assignments with Bonnie" I looked down at my state of undress. I was still on only my bikini and Matt's jacket. "I can't go home like this!"

"Here" Stefan said giving me his cell. "Call Bonnie, she can come to bring your clothes and take you home"

"Thanks" I said and gave him the glass. "I should stop now"

"Yeah" he smiled.

I found Bonnie on his list of contacts and called her. She apologized for leaving like that, but one of her friends had said I left with Matt so she thought I was okay.

"By the way… You left with _Matt_?" she screeched. Yep, she was still drunk. "Caroline will kill you!"

"No. I mean, I was talking to him, but Caroline got there… Bonnie it's a long story. Can I explain it later?"

"Fine"

"Can you come to Stefan's house to bring my clothes and take me home? Dad thinks I was at your place"

"Ahn… I'm sorry, Bella" she said. "My friend drove me to her place with my car, but her mom took my keys and hers until we're sober. We'll take some coffee and eat and I'll get you in a couple hours. Ok?"

"Bonnie, you… I'm in Stefan's house" I mumbled with a frown.

"I know. Sorry. But don't worry. Although I'm not really happy with any of them, I know you'll be safe with Stefan. It's Caroline and Damon we should be worrying"

"Okay. I'll wait here then"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, thanks"

"Bye"

I hung up and Stefan came in with coffee.

"Here" he said giving it to me. I returned his phone and gave him a thankful smile. "Can I do something else for you?"

"Oh, no! Thank you, Stefan! You're doing too much already. I'm sorry"

"Bella, it's the least I could do. You helped me with Bonnie, you didn't blame Caroline, and you risked your life for me" he said with a smile.

He sat down in an armchair and we stayed in silence for a long time. I looked around taking everything in. The house seemed nicely decorated, clearly no kind of vampires minded wasting money. Well, the house was beautiful, so it wasn't a waste, really. I saw a picture of Stefan and Elena, him with the football team uniform and her on her cheerleader outfit. There was another picture of them on what seemed like his car, and there was another one of him with a blond woman.

"Is that… Caroline?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at the picture and with a smile shook his head.

"No, that's Lexi" he said. "An old friend. She helped me a lot on changing my diet. She was great"

"I'm sorry" I said and he arched an eyebrow. "I mean… You talk about her in the past, so I guessed she is… dead?"

"Yes…" he mumbled and downed the rest of his drink.

"I'm sorry" I said frowning. "I mean, it seems she was your best friend" he nodded. "I… I would die if something happened to Jake. He's all I've got"

"Your friend?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I smiled. "Kinda like Lexi for what I've got… Picking up my pieces, and helping me get on the right path"

"But you know he's not all that you've got" he said. "Bonnie seems to like you a lot. And considering she's a witch and can get people's 'vibe', I would say that she's already your friend"

"Yes, she is. I really like her too. She's… caring and truthful. I needed that. She understands me better than Jake in some ways"

"How so?"

"Well, Jake always hated my past and relation with vampires, but Bonnie doesn't judge…"

I sealed my lips shut as I realized I had said too much. He looked surprised and I sighed.

"Yes, I've met vampires before. But I would like not to talk about it, please" I said.

"Of course" he said. But I could still see curiosity in his eyes.

The door opened and slammed close. Damon Salvatore entered the living room looking pissed the hell off. He glared at me and Stefan before turning to the bottles of strong liquors.

"Damon, what happened?" Stefan asked worriedly standing up.

"Nothing!" Damn snapped.

"What did you find?"

"Almost nothing" he said and looked at me. "I'll tell you later"

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"Yes" Damon said.

"No!" Stefan said glaring at his brother. "I'm sorry, Bella, Damon can be very rude"

"It's fine" I mumbled.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room, taking a bottle with him.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Stefan asked frowning.

"Ask your dear, fucking manipulative girlfriend!" Damon snapped glaring at Stefan who frowned. "She is like Katherine in more ways than she lets on"

And with that he stomped upstairs like a rebellious bratty teenager. Stefan still had his frown and looked at me.

"Bella, I hate to ask… But would you mind staying here while I check on Elena?" he asked.

I remembered Bonnie telling me I didn't need to worry about Stefan but about Damon. By what she had told me, it didn't seem like I would be safe. But I couldn't make Stefan stay. He was worried about Elena and considering the way Damon was pissed he had every right to be.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry" he said grabbing his keys.

I nodded and he left.

I was limping to the mini bar to get a glass with ice for my ankle. I was reaching for one of the crystal glasses when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Well, well, what a nice view"

I turned to face Damon. He was leaning against the wall, looking at me up and down – making me feel too exposed – and had a mischievous smirk. I frowned at him and he started to walk toward me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

* * *

_You know those moments that stay in your mind, but you don't give much attention to? Those who in the future you realize they changed everything. Like when you looked at your best friend for the first time, and years later remembered that moment and though how could you not see he was your brother of another set of parents?_

_Well, those moments usually are simple, ordinary. Nothing happens, but when you look back on them, they are the ones most cherished._

_And they should be acknowledged for their importance since the beginning because they really should be appreciated, and maybe they would make things a lot easier in the future._

_But humans are like that. We don't realize until it passed, until it's too late? And then we have just to cherish with longing._


	3. Damon

"Did you finish that Calculus assignment?" Bonnie asked while moving the plate of fries aside.

I pushed the papers to her and continued on the English assignment. Since we had used Sunday to recover from Tyler's party, we had to catch up on assignments after school. On Monday, I went to Bonnie's house and Elena was already there. Saving me from the questioning I knew Bonnie was holding in. On Tuesday dad had taken me out to get a car and then I looked around town, looking for a job. Wednesday after school Bonnie helped me spread curriculums and apparently she noticed I didn't want to talk about what she was dying to know so she didn't say anything. Thursday, yesterday was worse. While the group that had seen me and Stefan in the woods had stayed quiet all week, when they saw Stefan and Elena lunching with me and Bonnie again, they opened their damn mouths. I had explained to Bonnie that I had hurt my feet, we didn't tell her anything about Caroline and Matt, but she had been even more suspicious since my foot was fine. Elena didn't mind about the gossip, she trusted Stefan and knew it was just that, gossip.

Today, Bonnie and I had agreed to stay at my place doing assignments to have the weekend free. Apparently there was a lot of Mystic-Falls-Historic-Society related events, and since my dad was of the Council, and the families should be involved, I was kind of required to be decorating the park tomorrow morning because there would be Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteers Day and at afternoon there would be a meeting to decide what to do about the Halloweed Masquerade Ball that would happen in two weeks. Bonnie wanted to finish the assignments quickly to go and get me a dress for the ball before we had to rush to do it. I was taking my time, avoiding going shopping.

But I just knew my day wouldn't be so simple.

"Okay, it's been a week. Can you at least say something about it? Even if it's just to tell me to stop being nosy?" Bonnie asked after a few silent minutes.

I sighed and put down my notebook. I turned to face her and tried to think of the best solution.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you will stay calm until I explain everything, until I'm done" I said.

"What did you do? Is it that bad?" she asked frowning.

"Bonnie…" I took a deep breath. She would flip, I just knew it. "I know you told me to stay away from them but… Saturday, when you didn't show up to pick me up at the Salvatores', I stayed alone with Damon"

"What!"

"Stefan went to check on Elena and… Well, it was fine. He helped me with my foot, and we began talking. He was drunk, and apparently with no filter. And so was I. And he listened. And didn't judge. He was nice…"

"He's Damon, Bella" she scowled. "He's not nice"

"Let me finish, please?" she nodded. "I'll admit it started out badly, because he was pissed about something related to Elena and Katherine and… he tried to kiss me" I raised my hand, gesturing for her to let me finish. "Well, he did kiss me, but I pushed him away. And I talked to him, and I understand him. He isn't bad, Bonnie, he's just… hopeless, hurt. Katherine left him, she never truly loved him, she used him while she wanted Stefan. And now he falls in love with another woman who chooses Stefan again. That must be… awful"

"He killed Jeremy when Elena rejected him. I understand some people don't deal well with rejection, but he is a murderer" Bonnie said.

"I know he's out of line a lot, but… We came into a silent understanding… We're… friends I guess" I shrugged.

"Where were you that night?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I stayed there until morning, then Damon took me home. I sneaked in, changed clothes and made breakfast. My dad never knew I was at the party"

"Sunday?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ahn… I went out with Damon"

"What! Bella!"

"He showed up at my house and my dad was almost inviting him in. So, in the moment I invented a lie, saying he was there to take me to Elena's, and left with him. He told me he was there to ask me if I wanted to do something"

"Oh, God, Bella! He is not good!" Bonnie said frowning. She was worried, not mad.

"Bonnie, thank you for worrying. But I trust him. Let me give him a chance?"

She sighed and didn't answer. I took that as a yes.

"Where did you two go then?" she asked.

"He took me to Richmond" I chuckled. "He took me to museums and libraries, and told me about himself. Did you know he fought in the civil war? He had awesome stories. We went shopping… Well, he kinda of forced me to, and he took me to a club. It was fun"

She just sighed. I kinda felt bad for her. She wanted me to be her 'normal' friend. Someone who she could talk to, someone who wasn't related to supernatural, and there I was, relating to it, _again_.

"If you think it's a good idea" she mumbled. "Just be careful"

I nodded and jumped from my bed to the closet. I pulled the white garment bag. She arched an eyebrow and her mouth dropped open as I opened it.

"Is that…" she mumbled while walking to me and pulled the tag. "Holy shit, this is a J. Medel. It costs thousands of dollars!"

"I had chosen another dress, but he bought this one, and…" I gave her the dress and got the two boxes. "This"

I showed her the red shoes and the red and gold mask. She eyed everything with shock and then arched an eyebrow at me.

"Bella, I don't think 'just friends' usually do all this. He isn't giving you all this just because he's your friend"

* * *

_"Ouch!" I hissed and glared at Damon. "A massage isn't supposed to be painful"_

_"Princess, when I told you I could give you a massage, I wasn't talking about your damn foot" he smirked._

_I blushed and bit my lip. I pulled my foot out of Damon's lap and smiled apologetically._

_"Here" he said extending his glass to me. "I think you're going to need it"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, that isn't sprained. If it was it wouldn't be so painful. You must have cracked a bone or something" he said._

_I looked down at my swollen, purpling foot. Yeah, it was really bad. I downed the drink, trying to erase the pain from my mind and looked at the clock. Where the hell was Bonnie? I was here for two hours. And Stefan left an hour ago. How long it takes to check on someone? Son of a bitch, must be making out with Elena while I'm stuck with his mischievous, bratty, arrogant brother._

_"So" Damon said while his fingers trailed up on my thigh, I swatted his hand away and he chuckled. "How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"_

_"Well, I left one little supernatural town for another, so kinda feel at home" I laughed. "With the death threats and sworn to secrecy included"_

_"There were vampires where you lived?" he asked while pouring more scotch on our glasses._

_"It's complicated" I said and took a sip. "Can I ask you something?" he shrugged. "Do you like Elena for who she is or because she looks like Katherine?"_

_"It's complicated" he retorted with a smirk._

_"Fair enough" I shrugged._

_"She doesn't just look like Katherine" he said and gulped the drink with a shudder. "She is a selfish bitch too"_

_"Elena?" I asked surprised._

_"She acts as it's convenient to her" he grumbled._

_"I'm sorry" I said frowning._

_Was this what Jake felt? It was obvious he liked me, and yet, he never had a chance because I couldn't forget Edward. Damon had to watch Elena and Stefan, and although I knew she never had given him hope, he still tried. And Jake… I hadn't given him hope, but his hope was that once I was past my heartbreak I would see him as he wanted me to, romantically. I never did anything to make him see that I would never get over the heartbreak._

_"Needing another drink?" Damon asked._

_I nodded and as soon as my glass was filled, I downed it and asked for more. He eyed me with worried eyes but with a shrug poured some more._

_"You know, I'm kinda of a selfish bitch too" I said._

_"Really?" he laughed._

_"Yeah, I mean… Yeah, I'm _definitely_ a selfish bitch" I scowled. "My best friend, is my best friend, because he was the only one that was able to pick up my pieces after Edward left. He has a crush on me, and I choose not to acknowledge because it's easier. I don't feel that way about him. But I keep him close because… I feel safe, and better about Edward. And he's so loyal he's hunting down a maniacal, revengeful, crazy, vampire that is hunting me down. His life would be so easy without me, and yet, I can't let him go"_

_"I guess that does make you a selfish bitch" he said with a smile and I smiled back. "Katherine told me she never loved me, I got drunk, tried to force myself on Elena, who reject me, and then pissed the hell off, I decided to kill her brother to inflect some pain"_

_"To not be the only one hurt" I said. "Yeah… That makes you…"_

_"A major asshole?" he asked._

_"Yeah, and a sadistic jerk" I chuckled._

_He laughed with me and then arched an eyebrow._

_"So, you have a vampire hunting you down?"_

_"So, you have an relationship issues?" I retorted with a smirk._

_"I like you and your sassy mouth" he said grinning. "So, won't tell me anything? Unfair, you know everything about me!"_

_"Okay… Let's say, perhaps, I've dated a vampire. And he wasn't like you. And he left" I shrugged._

_"That sucks" he said._

_He would know, Katherine did to him what Edward did to me. He pulled my feet to his lap again, and I watched as he frowned at my swollen foot._

_"Here" he said._

_He bit his wrist, and poured his blood into the glass. I watched with wide eyes and then he gave me the glass. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to help. But I could help but think – considering my accident-magnet-bad-lucked self – what would happen if I died after drinking that?_

_"It will help you heal" he said._

_"I know" I said and looked at him. "Bonnie told me"_

_"You know, for a witch, she surely doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut" he grumbled._

_"She needed to vent, and so did I" I shrugged._

_"Then drink it. Your foot will be as good as new in an hour"_

_"What if I die?" I asked frowning._

_"Not likely, but then you would become a vampire"_

_I had wanted for so long to be a vampire, to spend my eternity with Edward and the Cullens. But the idea of turning into one now, a kind a barely knew, and without anyone, was not appealing at all._

_"Bella, nothing is going to happen" Damon said rolling his eyes at me._

_I nodded and downed his blood. Strangely, it tasted almost sweet. I gave him the glass back and he put it aside, getting another from the coffee table to pour a drink for himself._

_"Thank you" I said leaning back on the couch._

_He looked at me and with a smile gave me a nod. I smiled at him, and it took only a second for his eyes to leave my face and trail down my body._

_"Eyes up here, pervert" I giggled._

_He smirked and winked at me while licking his lips._

_"Taking vervain?" he asked casually._

_"Yes, why?"_

_Actually, I was lying. Now that he mentioned, I realized I hadn't taken the tea that morning, and I doubted what I had drank more than 24 hours ago would help._

_"Just warning you, the vampire blood kinda of burns it off" he said. "It makes it leave your system faster"_

_I bit my lip and mentally groaned. Great, now I was vulnerable._

_"Don't worry, beautiful, not going to compel you to take advantage of you" he teased and smirked. "I don't need to do that, I can have you begging without any mind tricks"_

_I laughed and rolled my eyes at him._

_"Please!" I scoffed. "I have been trained to have the world's best self control about anything sexual. You couldn't get me in a million years"_

_He narrowed his eyes and I knew I should have just stayed silent. He took it as a challenge. While I technically was challenging him, I hadn't thought it through. And as much as I tried to, I couldn't make myself stop smiling. This could be fun…_

_"You really shouldn't play with what you can't handle, Bella" he said._

_"I could handle much more than you, not that I have to worry about you" I said teasingly._

_In a blink he was hovering over me and staring down at me. I grinned at him, and gasped as his hand gripped my thigh tightly, pulling it up and then sliding his leg between mine. His other hand was beside my head, supporting his weight away from me. He then smirked as he pressed his thigh against my core and rubbed up and down. My legs instinctively tightened around his trying to keep it there. I would never admit it, but it felt so good. And by the widening smirk, the bastard knew it. Probably my blush gave me away. He then kissed me hard. I was so used to Edward's gentle, loving kisses, I froze at the passion of Damon's kiss. He pressed his whole body against mine, and his tongue traced my lips. I gasped as goosebumps formed in my skin, and locked my arms around his shoulders, kissing him back just as fiercely. His tongue sensually massaged mine, twirling inside my mouth and make me feel things I had never experienced. I arched my back with a moan and he grounded his erection against me. My state of undress seemed helpful, since I could feel very well the budge on his jeans. His hand slid up on my thigh pausing when it reached the bikini bottoms but thankfully kept sliding up until it found my left breast and he gave a gentle squeeze. I moaned again, and he literally growled in my mouth. And fuck me, it was so hot. He pulled back and kissed my jaw and neck, nibbling gently, as his fingers played with the strings between my breasts, tying the top in place. He thrust into me again and as I my body arched, he started to pull on the strings._

_And that's when I came back to reality._

_I pushed against his shoulders, and his hand froze._

_"No, stop" I said shakily._

_He pulled back breathing as heavy as I, and frowned at me, questioning me with his blue eyes._

_"I like you Damon, but I don't want to be used as rebound. You are just using me to get back at Elena"_

_He groaned and pulled back, sitting on the other end of the couch. He downed a drink and leaned his head back. He was grumbling something about Elena, ruining things and cock blocking. I would find it amusing if I wasn't still trying to recover from… the event. I sat up slowly and bit my lip, looking at everywhere but Damon._

_"Stop fidgeting. I'm not mad at you or going to attack you" he said and rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, let's get you some clothes, because that is very distracting" he said pointing to my body._

_I blushed deep red, and stood up. My ankle was better, only hurting a little and the swelling had gone down, like magic. He led me upstairs and entered a room. I hesitated by the door and then stepped in, looking around. Definitely his room. While a little messy, it wasn't disorganized. I bet he could find anything he needed without problems. It was a organized mess. He had a few books thrown around, DVDs, clothes – mostly jackets – and a lot of empty or half empty liquor bottles. He came back from the closet, holding a simple blue button up shirt, and sweatpants. He told me I could use his bathroom and I thanked him. I was in awe with the huge bathroom. With a tub and a huge shower, two sinks, it was the size of my room. I put his shirt and sweatpants, rolling the waistband a couple times and the hem too. I went back to the living room and Damon was lying on the couch, with his feet up on the arm. He smiled at me and arched an eyebrow._

_"Shall we talk about your vampire ex?" he asked._

_"I will answer a question and you will answer another" I suggested reaching for the glass he extended._

_"I think this can be fun" he shrugged._

* * *

_The doorbell rang. Dad got out of his office and smiled as he passed the kitchen._

_"I get it" he said._

_I shrugged but dried my hands from the soapy water anyway. I went to the foyer to welcome the visitor and my heart almost stopped when dad answered the door._

_"Damon" Dad said with a smile._

_"Hello, Charlie" Damon said while leaning against the door frame and looked at me with a smirk._

_"What brings you here? Everything okay?" Dad asked._

_"Yes, everything is fine today"_

_"Please…"_

_"Dad" I interrupted before he invited Damon in. Damon grinned and arched an eyebrow. Dad looked at me questioningly. "I forgot. Elena and Stefan invited me to lunch at his place, and Damon came to drive me"_

_I took a jacket and walked forward._

_"I left lasagna, it's just take it from the oven in five minutes" I told dad._

_Damon stepped back, away from the door. I passed dad and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Okay" dad shrugged. "Good to see you, Damon. Drive safe" it was an order._

_"I wouldn't risk while carrying such precious load to you, sir" Damon answered and I narrowed my eyes at him. "See you later"_

_"Later" dad said and closed the door._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily while Damon walked to his car._

_"I was hoping I could join you for lunch, but since you decided I'm not welcome, I'm taking you out" he said casually._

_"Do you truly thought that I was going to invite you in?" I asked frowning._

_"Oh, I'm hurt. Don't you trust me?" he asked amusedly._

_"To give you the right to come and go from my house as you please… no" I smirked._

_"Get in" he said rolling his eyes._

_"Where are we going?" I asked once I was on the passenger seat of the blue convertible camaro._

_"Nowhere. Anywhere. Everywhere" he shrugged with a smile._

_"Maybe you should just take me to Bonnie's"_

_"Oh, come on, we'll have fun" he said while turning on the radio._

_"How do you know my dad?"_

_"The Council"_

_We continued our game of questions, and while he drove top speed away from Mystic Falls, I told him about the Port Angeles incident that Edward saved me from, the clue Jake gave me, and confronting Edward about his nature. He seemed amused by the fact that I didn't run away screaming from 'Eddie boy' – his nickname from Edward. He told me how he was after coming back from the Confederate Army, the downfall of his relationship with Stefan and about their attempt to rescue Katherine from the fire._

_"But she wasn't there"_

_"Nope" he said. "And we died for nothing"_

_"You died because you loved her" I said._

_"I died because I thought I loved her. She compelled me"_

_"Well, you still died for love, fake or not" I said with a shrug. "And the tomb?"_

_"I was informed she had saved herself by hiding into the tomb under the church, but, that was a lie too" he said and turned to smirk at me. "Now, care to explain the differences between your boyfriend and I?"_

_"Well, he was well mannered, gentle…" I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. "And handsome"_

_"He can be just handsome, I know you think I'm hot" he smirked._

_"In your dreams" I laughed._

_"Baby, I had you moaning in three seconds" he teased._

_"Fuck you" I laughed._

_"Now, answer my question" he said seriously._

_I saw the road sign indicating we were arriving in Richmond._

_"You might think I am blind, but I am not" I said. "You're using me to get answers about the Cullens, so I won't tell you anything else"_

_"Oh, baby, I'm not using you" he said putting his hand on my thigh. "I just want to know"_

_"Right" I said sarcastically swatting away his hand._

_"Look," he sighed, "I do want to know about them, badly. But I will not discard you after you tell me. You're fun, and I liked spending time with you. So… spill it"_

_Of course Damon would be rude by the end of such nice statement. He parked the car in a busy street, and we got out._

_"What are we doing?" I asked._

_"Lunching and then shopping" he said._

_"Great, I would just love to wait while you get clothes" I grumbled._

_"They are not for me" he laughed and took my hand, dragging me inside a restaurant._

_"What?" I asked frowning, he grinned at me. "No! I hate shopping and I don't need new clothes._

_He looked me up and down and suddenly my simple black shorts, blue plaid shirt and grey Converses felt stupid._

_"It's a gift. If we're gonna hang out, you'll need to dress better, baby"_

_"Fuck you" I growled and he laughed. "If you want a freaking model, then get one. I will not be your Barbie"_

_He rolled his eyes and we got a table._

_"First, you need a makeover. You need to stop thinking of yourself as boring and plain. Boring it's girl with low self-esteem" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are pretty, we'll just make you look gorgeous. And I have nothing better to do, so let me have some fun doing this"_

_"Damon…"_

_"Don't you want to be a girl that Eddie boy looks back at and thinks: 'shit, she was amazing, I shouldn't have dumped her!'? Don't you wanna prove to yourself that you could fit wonderfully between vampires?"_

_He grinned. He knew he was pushing the right buttons to make me accept._

_"You need to move on from plain Bella who got dumped, to gorgeous Isabella who dumps people"_

_"I didn't even brought enough money" I said. Yes, I knew that I was accepting, giving in. But that was the best answer I could come up with without saying 'you're right'._

_"Don't worry about that" he grinned._

_He dragged me from shop to shop, and although in the beginning he acted like Alice threatening to buy things I didn't want to try on, after the second store, I was even having fun. Although most of the things he made me try on were things I thought I would never wear, the ones I liked he bought it. While he sat outside the living room, drinking champagne, the sales assistant brought me more clothes than I could wear in a month, and he made me show him everything I tried. At one point he was making me do a catwalk. It was fun. I avoided looking at the tags, but when I complained about the price he would buy it anyway, even two sometimes, just to screw with me, so I decided to shut up. After five stores, a backseat and trunk full of clothes and shoes, he took me to the hairdresser, showed me the town, and took me to museums and libraries and touristic points. I didn't remember having so much fun in a long time. When the sun was setting down, I asked if we were going home._

_"Home? No, we're just starting" he grinned._

_He made me change into one of the outfits we bought – and by made me, I mean convinced me after threatening to buy jewelry. It was black skinny jeans with leather waistband and a sheer black sweater, that left my shoulders bare. We disagreed on the shoes for almost an hour. He insisted I needed to wear heels, I pointing out that I didn't want my face to meet the ground. By the end, my black outfit was matching his, except the red wedge sneakers I was wearing. Since I had insisted on buying only flat shoes, preferably sneakers, he had gotten a lot of these sneakers with the hidden wedges. At first I was afraid I would fall, but once he pointed out I looked pathetic walking while looking at the ground, and I answered him with a 'fuck you', I kept my head up and walked with the most confidence I could. We went to a club, and drank and danced all night._

* * *

And that how on Monday, I had a closet full of new clothes, new shoes, a new haircut, a new confidence, and a new friend – _I think_.

"I told him not to buy anything, but he would buy anyway" I told Bonnie. "He said I needed a dress for a ball and got this one"

"It's really nice" she said looking at the dress and then at me with a soft frown. "Bella, I would like to believe you and think that he doesn't have second intention while doing this. I really would like to think Damon is friendly and good. But I don't" she sighed. "But if you trust him, and he's your friend… Then… great. I hope he's a nice friend to you"

"Thanks, Bonnie" I smiled.

"Just be careful"

"Always am"

* * *

Dear fucking diary,

Why don't I ever listen to people's advice?


	4. Volunteer

"Hey, Jake" I said smiling while getting clothes.

"_Bells, what's up?_" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to go to a job interview" I said. "You?"

"_Eh, nothing. Just dinner at Emily's… How's Mystic Falls?_"

He was being awkward. He needed to say something.

"Great! I'm having fun" I said sincerely. "So, why are you calling?"

"_Can't I call you without motive?_" he asked.

He could, but he had called yesterday and there was no reason to call again so soon.

"Jake"

"_Sorry_" he sighed. "Look_, we're having some trouble with the redhead_"

"Victoria?" I asked shakily.

"_She's messing around Seattle. And we thin she knows you're not here anymore because she isn't trying to get to Forks anymore_"

"What do you mean messing in Seattle?"

"_There are people disappearing and dying_"

"Oh, God"

"_Don't worry, we'll get her_"

"What if she finds out where I am?" I asked frowning.

"_We'll go there and protect you. So, get the guest room ready just in case_" he said trying to lighten up.

"Okay" I mumbled.

"_Bella, I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you anymore. I'll keep that promise_"

But no matter how much Jake tried to sooth me, I couldn't relax. Victoria was killing people because of me. If she came here, the pack would too, and Jake would know I hid vampires from him. I had never said anything about Damon, Stefan or Caroline. He thought I had a normal life. He didn't know my new best friend was a witch, and there was a psychotic ex trying to terrorize my friends.

I changed into boyfriend jeans, Union Flag print loose shirt and navy Vans, and clipped the front of my hair back. My hair was now shorter, falling a little past my shoulders and layered. I really should thank Damon for it, it was awesome. As I thought of him, I wondered if I should tell him and Bonnie about Victoria. Bonnie kind of knew about her, but she thought the wolves had it under control. If she came to town… Maybe I _should_ warn people.

* * *

"Thanks, Matt. I really, really appreciate" I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm glad I could help you" he said. "So, when do you start?"

"Monday" I said happily.

He was about to say something but saw something behind me, and frowned, before smiling again at me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Caroline had gotten a table and was watching us with a frown.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah"

I thanked him once more, and turned to leave, but saw Damon at the bar. He had a deep frown and was downing drinks. Not good. I walked to him and sat on the stool by his right.

"Hey" I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Bad week?" he snorted and I frowned sadly. "Can you get me a drink? I need it and need to tell you something"

He grabbed the bottle that the bartender left within his reach, poured some in a glass and pushed it to me.

"I got you a drink. But I'm not in the mood to hear you whining about Eddie. So, go away" he said coldly.

"What happened?" I asked patiently.

"Where do I start…? This week, Katherine came to my house, just to spend time with Stefan, who tried to torture information out of her, didn't fully succeed, and to top it off, she made it pretty clear she wanted him. Then she met Elena, and freaked the hell out of the girl because of the looks. Oh, and although we suspect Blondie over there is a traitor, no one lets me kill her"

"Caroline?" I asked shocked.

"Katherine is using her"

"Geez… Your week really sucked" I agreed and downed the drink with a shudder. "Sorry"

"Whatever" he grumbled.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What part of I don't want to hear whining about Eddie…"

"It's not about him" I snapped and sighed. "Sorry. It kind of is. I just need to give you a heads up"

"What, ex coming to visit?" he taunted.

"No" I rolled my eyes at him. "Remember what I told you about James and his mate?"

"So?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Victoria is still hunting me, a mate for a mate. Jake and the guys were protecting me, but we have to be careful because she might come here"

"You're fucking kidding me" he said rolling his eyes. "As if there wasn't enough happening"

"Look, Damon, I'm not asking anything. I'm just warning you" I scowled.

"What do you mean Jake and the guys were protecting you?" he asked pouring another drink.

I didn't answer and he looked at me with a frown. I hadn't told him about the pack and I wouldn't. It was my only advantage. He glared as he realized I wasn't going to tell him anything and leaned closer.

"Tell. Me" he ordered, his pupils dilated.

Although I had stopped taking vervain, he didn't succeed on compelling me. I smiled at him and pushed him away.

"Damon, we both know it doesn't work" I said chuckling.

"You and your freaky blocked mind" he grumbled.

"Thank God" I said smiling.

He smiled at me, and eyed me up and down, his eyes lingering on the little bit of bare skin the above the waistband of my jeans.

"Not wearing the clothes I got you" he commented.

"Why would I wear expensive clothes for an interview at the Grill?"

"Got a job here?" he asked rolling his eyes, again.

"Yes, start Monday" I said, "And for your information, you bought these jeans"

"Right" he said and smirked. "I should have been smarter. I gave you clothes when I want you naked"

"Get me another drink and I might consider" I said smirking.

He looked surprised and as he poured more bourbon in my glass he gave me a sad smile.

"The redheaded vampire really makes you nervous" he said.

"Wouldn't you be? If a vampire wanted to torture you to death?"

"I think Stefan wants to do that half of the time" he laughed.

"You know what I mean" I said smiling.

"I do… Don't worry. If she sets a foot in town, I'll kill her myself" he said.

I smiled at him, as he avoided looking at me. I should be worried, since all men that swore to protect me had some kind of romantic feelings for me – first Edward and then Jake. But Damon was my friend, and I doubted he would ever feel like that about me. He could deny but he was still obsessed with Katherine/Elena. He did love her, even if he had weird ways of showing it.

His head suddenly turned and he frowned. I turned and followed his gaze. Elena and Stefan seemed to be fighting by the pool table. Caroling was watching with surprised, interested eyes. But although Elena and Stefan tried to look angry, his eyes were empty and her eyes were soft. I snorted and turned back to my drink.

"What?" Damon asked, still watching the fight with interest.

"Don't get your hopes up, Damon" I said softly.

I grabbed a napkin and a pen from behind the counter and wrote why. _They're pretending, fooling Caroline_. I nudged Damon who wouldn't take his eyes from Elena and Stefan. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him by the shirt. He seemed bothered by what I did, but when his eyes read the message, his irritation with me faded away and he frowned at the fighting couple.

"Fucking idiots" he grumbled.

"Would you like her if she wasn't Katherine's clone?" I asked curiously.

"Yes" he snapped at me.

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Fuck you" he growled.

"I would say you need a distraction but I know you would get a poor sorority girl" I said shrugging.

He narrowed his eyes and hooking his fingers on the loops of my jeans he pulled me off my stool and between his legs.

"Maybe you could distract me" he said smirking.

"I'm not a toy" I said glaring at him.

"You know this confident, brave, strong Bella is much better than the plain, boring, weak one that came to Mystic Falls last week" he grinned.

"You and your arrogant, bratty attitude must be rubbing off on me" I said smiling.

"Maybe something else that's mine could rub on you" he winked.

"Maybe, if you weren't such a jerk" I laughed and pulled away from him. "Thanks for the drinks. See you tomorrow at the park"

* * *

"Bella!"

I finished applying the lipgloss, and while pulling my hair up in a high messy bun I ran downstairs. It was a warm autumn day, and I was planning on enjoying the sun, wearing purple ripped shorts, tiered lace cream-colored top and canvas converses. I got downstairs and dad was by the living room doorway with a frown to me.

"Yes?" I asked carefully.

"Damon Salvatore is here" he said.

I frowned. His tone implied I was guilty about that. What had Damon done? I looked at the living room and Damon was in our couch and smiled at me.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" dad asked already leaving to the other room.

I followed him, wondering what Damon could have said, and what explanations I could give. Dad was leaned against the counter, arms crossed and a deep frown.

"Dad…"

"Bella" he cut me off. "I will not lie. I am not happy with this. He is older than you, and this is probably a bad idea… But then again, I trust him to keep you safe, and I am happy you finally moved on from that Cullen boy"

If he only knew Damon was the danger in this town. Wait a moment…

"Dad, we're not together!" I screeched.

"Really?" he said skeptically. "Why is he always here to pick you up?"

"We… are friends" I said.

"Alright, whatever you kids prefer to call it" he mumbled shrugging. "Just be careful and take the pepper spray"

Before I could answer and make him understand I wasn't lying, Damon appeared in the doorway and I narrowed my eyes at him. He just smiled innocently, and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Charles. We need to get going, Bella" Damon said.

"Alright, take care of my girl" dad said dismissively and turned to go to his office.

Damon grinned as I walked past him to the door. It was the first time I saw him inside my house, but I didn't even bother to freak out about Charlie having invited him in.

"You're an ass" I said closing the door.

"Oh, come on, your father had to know about our love before we married" he taunted while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, now he thinks I have a pervert as boyfriend, stealing my virtue" I said glaring at him while trying to push him away, unsuccessfully.

"Stealing your virtue?" he laughed and then arched an eyebrow at my glare. "Oh, really!?"

I blushed as I pulled away from him and got in his car. I already knew where he was going with this.

"Shut up, Damon" I said slamming the car's door closed.

"Eddie boy wasn't man enough to steal your virtue, hm?" he teased while starting the car.

"Fuck you"

"Oh, don't be like that" he laughed while reaching for me.

I slapped his hand away what only made him laugh more. I noticed he was taking the long way to the park and arched an eyebrow.

"Just tell me whatever you want"

"Can't I offer my friend a ride to a common event on our agendas? It's good for the environment, green an all that shit" he said smirking.

"Damon, why are you giving me a ride? What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"I want you to explain about Victoria and Jacob and _'the guys'_" he said.

"You're a nosy son of a bitch" I said with a chuckle.

"Bella…"

"A nosy son of a bitch that I won't tell anything to" I smirked.

"Are they vampires? Like me or like Eddie?"

"Damon, I won't tell you anything" I said frowning.

He made a sharp turn and I screeched as I clung to my seat to avoid being tossed around. He was going on the opposite direction of the park.

"Damon" I groaned.

"Tell me or I can drive until I'm out of gas" he said as he sped up.

"I don't care, my dad will kill you if I don't come back soon and you won't hurt me" I shrugged.

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, just stating a fact"

"I will hurt you if I need. So, spill the information"

"Look, Damon, I know you won't hurt me. I'm your friend, probably your only friend. You should be happy to know as much as you do. I tell more stuff to you than to Bonnie, and apparently I am, _we _are the only connections between your kind and the Cullens' kind"

He stopped the car abruptly. We were almost on the outskirts of town. He turned to me with a glare and I stared at him with a smile. He got even angrier, and grabbed me by the thigh and pulled me close to him. I pushed his hand away just to have it on my waist, gripping tightly.

"Loose your hold on me, Damon" I said warningly.

"What makes you think I care if you are hurt or if I hurt you?" he asked.

"Then go ahead. Torture me for information" I dared.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity. I arched an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes before his face changed. I tried to remain calm, but my heart probably gave me away. It was as fast as a hummingbird's heartbeat, making my chest feel tight and my ribcage seem like it would explode. His hand slipped around me, wrapping his arm around me, and he pulled me closer, lowering his head to my neck. I felt his fangs on my neck, but as my hands fisted on his shirt, not pulling or pushing, I felt them disappear, and I knew his face was back to normal. He kissed my neck, and traced a line with his tongue to my earlobe.

"You're lucky you're so hot and I want to have fun with you later" he whispered.

"You're lucky I won't call you out on that lie" I said.

He pulled back just enough to look at me, and after a whole minute staring at each other, he finally let me go. I slid back to my spot and he started the car again, turning back to town, and then took me to the damn Volunteers' Day event. We separated when we arrived and I joined Bonnie, Caroline and Elena on the decorations. Although Bonnie and Elena just shoot me questioning looks, Caroline – who seemed to dislike me profoundly – decided to verbalize their curiosity by asking what was up with me and Damon. After telling them we were only friends, that he worked with my father in the Council, she gave me a disbelieving look and the subject was dropped. Of course, being Damon, the main antagonist of my life lately, he had to pass by with a comment about my beauty and a kiss on my cheek, making the girls get suspicious all over again before leaving with a smirk. That made me glare at his back half of the time while helping Bonnie set the decorations on the light poles. I saw Stefan and Elena still pretending to fight, Damon talking to Stefan while 'helping' him decorate the bandstand and later Stefan was talking to Mason Lockwood. I remembered I had forgotten to ask Damon if he had found out anything else about the Lockwoods since his visit to Duke with Elena and Mr. Saltzman. Bonnie had to go help Mrs. Lockwood with something and I used the opportunity to get a drink and talk to Damon. After getting a glass of lemonade, I walked to Damon, who was leaned against a tree watching Mason Lockwood and sometimes Stefan.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, but I think I already know the answer by the way you're watching him" I said leaning against the other side of the tree. "Found anything on Lockwood?"

"That's not your business" he said with a smirk. "After all, Jacob isn't my business"

"Oh, stop acting like a child, Damon. We're on the same side here. I can't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy…"

"The Cullens' made you promise not to tell anyone" he pointed out.

"Well…" I said frowning while looking for an excuse. I still didn't know why I had told him anything… "The Cullens left, breaking their promise to me. I didn't own them anything. Jake is different"

"No" he said rolling his eyes. "I didn't find anything else, yet, we only had dinner together when we tried to severally maim each other... But nothing useful"

"Then stop watching him, you're worse than a lovesick teenage girl watching her dream guy pass by" I said frowning.

He glared at me and I saw Stefan turning to us from yards away with a smile. He was eavesdropping. I rolled my eyes at him and Damon's glare and looked at Mason.

"Pot, meet kettle" Damon retorted. "Didn't you find out the Cullens' secret by watching Eddie?"

"True, but I am a woman who watched a handsome man. You are a man watching a handsome man. What does that tell you about your sexuality?" I said with a teasing smile.

"If your moans are any indication, I'm a very much straight guy who knows how to make a woman writhe with need. Right?" he shot back.

"Well done, Mr. Salvatore. I quite like our verbal sparring, but when you start telling lies, I shall retreat" I said giving him my sarcastic grin.

"Keep telling yourself that it is a lie, Isabella, we both know the truth, and soon you will be begging me to finish what we started that night" he smirked.

"In your dreams, Salvatore" I shot back.

Stefan joined us then, saving me from what certainly would be a very mischievous answer from Damon.

"Hey, Bella, enjoying Volunteers' Day?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" I shrugged. "You?"

"I'm… having fun"

"Sorry to hear about Elena" I lied.

"Yeah, it wasn't working out anymore" he lied with a shrug.

"Okay" I said and smiled at them. "I'll leave you to talk"

I went to the lemonade stand, talked to Mrs. Lockwood, Mrs. Forbes and dad a little, and got another cup. I was still hearing about the Halloween ball from Mrs. Lockwood – the woman was very excited about this kind of thing apparently – when her brother-in-law joined us. Mason smiled at me as she introduced me to him, and the smile felt a little forced. He glanced around for a moment, and I just knew he was wondering where my vampire friends were. Mrs. Lockwood was called by a girl and left us alone, he apparently would take care of the lemonade stand for a few minutes.

"I feel like I'm five in this stupid stand" he said with a smile while looking at the jars and plastic cups.

I chuckled and he grinned at me.

"So, you moved here recently right?" he asked.

"Yeah, coming from a small town of Washington State. Believe it or not, Forks was smaller than Mystic Falls"

"That's impossible" he laughed.

"I wish!"

"So, do you like Mystic Falls? Made many friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, the town is lovely and people are friendly and cool" I said and looked over my shoulder at Damon and Stefan who were watching us. I turned back to Mason with a small smile. "I'm sorry about Damon, I think most of it is paranoia… But I do think he won't leave you alone until he finds out the truth"

"So, you're in on things" he said amusedly. "Your boyfriend is _scared_, paranoia is an understatement"

"Oh God, no! He's not my boyfriend!" I said. "We're just friends. I don't… have a boyfriend"

"That's good to know" he said with a smirk and I blushed. _Did he just flirt with me?_ "Tyler seems to like you"

Great, I found out the ability to blush even redder.

"Ahn, that's… Eh, Tyler is cool" I stuttered.

He laughed and gave a cup of lemonade to a girl that approached without even looking at her. She seemed disappointed. As I looked around, I realized a lot of girls were looking at the lemonade stand, Mason, with longing and desire. He would need a lot of lemonade if all the girls came to try to talk to him. He was very good looking, I admitted, but knowing he was something else but human, I just wanted to get the less involved possible.

"So, you're in college?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yes, law school" he said. "But I took a break to come visit family"

I nodded and noticed he was watching me intently as I drank the lemonade and then narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your brother" I said.

"That's…"

He trailed off and arched an eyebrow as the Salvatores brothers joined us.

"Hello, Mason" Damon said with a smirk. "Good to see you"

"Good to see you're well, Salvatore. I heard a knife on the stomach really sucks" Mason said with a grin.

"Yeah" Damon was about to say something, and I knew it would be rude, but Stefan elbowed him on the ribs. Damon frowned and cleared his throat. "Listen, let's leave all that on the past. We wouldn't want to have bad feelings while living in the same town… So, what I want to say is that… I'm… sorry"

He wasn't sorry at all.

"Alright. Clean slate, right?" Mason asked.

"Yeah" Damon said with a shrug while reaching for a plastic cup.

"Okay, then" Mason shrugged and nodded to me. "Bella, would you mind watching the stand for a few minutes, I need a break"

"Okay" I said.

He walked away and Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course you would friend the enemy" he said.

"Come on, Damon. He's a good guy. If you weren't antagonizing him he wouldn't be your enemy" I said.

"She's right" Stefan commented.

Damon glared at us and sipped the lemonade. He choked and spit it out, letting the cup fall and he stumbled. Stefan held him up as he choked and I watched with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Vervain" Damon choked out.

Stefan's head snapped up and he looked around with a frown. My eyes followed his and I saw Mason watching us from yards away with a smirk. He had poisoned Damon.

"Son of a bitch, clean slate my ass. I'm going to kill him" Damon grumbled while.

"I think I'll have to help you. If he doesn't know how to live in peace with us and knows our weakness…" Stefan said finishing with a sigh. "Come on, let's get you some blood"

"Do you want mine?" I offered.

They stared at me like I was insane.

"Thanks, Bella, but you drank…" Stefan said.

"I have vervain in my system" I mumbled while frowning at Damon who had a deep frown and nursed his throat as if it eased the pain.

We walked to a secluded part of the park, and although they both said I didn't need to go, I was worried so I ignored them. Once we were hidden in the woods, Stefan left Damon to get someone that he could drink from. Damon was throwing a tantrum while leaned against the tree.

"I'll fucking kill the dog" he grumbled. "Rip his head off… No, I'll leave the head for last so he can feel the pain…"

I frowned at him, and stepped closer. He frowned at me.

"Stop grumbling, you sound like an old man" I said with a weak smile and then giggled. "Well, you are an old man, right?"

"Do you think this is funny?" he snapped. "My throat is burning so much, I want to drink you dry"

"I have…"

"No, you don't. You just drank the damn thing. Stefan said that because thinks you drink vervain daily, and even if you don't, the vervain in the lemonade didn't get to your blood yet"

"Damon, if you want to drink from me, you can… Your brother isn't here to stop you" I shrugged.

"How can you be so calm while discussing something that can kill you?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Because I know you wouldn't let me die"

"That doesn't explain how calm you are discussing about giving your blood to a vampire"

"You need it. You're my friend, when are you going to get that?" I asked frowning at him.

"I'm not a good friend" he said.

"And who said I consider you a good friend? Who said I am good either?" I asked with a smile.

He leaned in, and I turned my face, tilting my head so he could drink from my neck. He pulled my face back, and crashed his lips to mine, while his arms pulled me closer. Lost in the passionate kiss – something so new to me – it took me a moment to realize he had bitten my lip and was tasting my blood as our tongues untwined. He pulled back and I stared at his red eyes, reaching to cup his face while my thumbs caressed the outstanding veins. He hissed and tilting my head aside, he attacked my neck. I held on to his shoulders as my knees went weak and my vision became blurry as my blood was drained. Soon the small pain of his fangs disappeared and all that was left was his soft lips against my bruised skin. His hand slipped under my top, and pressed against the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"We have a weird friendship" he commented and kissed under my earlobe.

"Yeah, quite… unique" I laughed.

He pulled back, and grabbing me by the back of my neck he pulled me into another passionate kiss.

* * *

"So, Damon is alright?" Elena asked while we walked through the trees and decorated trees.

"Yes, he drank some blood and is as good as new" I said.

"And seeing the love bite on your neck I'll guess he didn't just bit you to drink your blood" Caroline said with a smirk.

I covered the love bite and bruised skin with my hand. I had covered it with my hair, but I had forgotten after some time and pulled my hair back.

"Now they went to deal with Mason Lockwood" I said ignoring Caroline's statement.

"Deal?" Elena asked worriedly.

I shrugged with a frown. What could I say? I did not like the idea of killing someone, but Mason had tried to hurt Damon.

"So, what's going on with you and Damon?" Elena asked conversationally.

"God, Elena, already onto the other brother?" Caroline said teasingly.

Elena hesitated but laughed. I laughed with her, and as our eyes met, she gave me a thankful smile. She knew I knew she and Stefan were fine.

"Shh" Caroline said suddenly.

"What?" I asked quietly.

She pulled her hair away from her ear as if to listen better, and then her head snapped to the right.

"They got them"

"Who?" Elena asked frowning.

"Damon and Stefan, my mom and Bella's dad shot them" Caroline said with a scowl.

"Where?" I asked alarmed.

"On the hidden cellars on the edge of the Lockwood property" she said nodding in the right direction.

"Let's go" Elena said dropping the ribbons.

"Wait!" Caroline stopped us. "I can't, my mom is there, she can't find out…"

"Whatever, but we need to help Damon and Stefan" I said and turned away from her.

Elena followed me as we ran through the woods and finally got there. I could hear voices from down there as we descended the stairs. We found my dad, Liz, and two deputies with guns aimed at Stefan and Damon that were knocked out in the ground.

"Bella!"

I ignored my father as I dodged a deputy and fell on my knees by Damon's side. He had been shot, and although he had stopped bleeding his shirt was still soaked with blood. He groaned as he opened his eyes and Liz raised her gun again.

"_No_!" I snapped at her.

"Isabella" dad said sternly while grabbing me by the arm. "You and Elena get out of here"

"No" I said pulling away from here and looked at him in the eyes. "Please, dad, don't do this"

"Bella, these people…"

"I know" I cut him off, "But he isn't hurting anyone, it isn't him attacking people"

"They are innocent" Elena protested while trying to get free from the deputy holding her away.

"Liz, come on, we were… friends" Damon groaned while only succeeding on raising his head.

"Who else is a vampire?" she asked him.

"No one" he said.

"Wrong answer" she said.

She shot him in the leg and I screeched, reaching for him while dad held me back.

"_Stop!_" I cried.

"Liz, you have to believe me…"

"I believed you before" she said angrily to him.

A deputy gave her a stake and I pushed my dad away, finally freeing myself and stood in her way breathing heavy.

"It's me. He's protecting me" I lied. "I'm a vampire"

"Bella!" dad snapped. "Liz, she isn't…"

"I am a vampire. I killed that man at the carnival, I lost control. The Salvatores are my friends and helped me…"

"Bella" Damon groaned.

"What are you doing?" Elena mumbled shocked.

"I have to do this, Elena, I can't let them pay for my crimes" I said and turned back to Liz. "I stole blood bags…"

"Charles, I'm sorry" Liz said frowning at me.

"Liz, she's lying!" Charlie cried while reaching for me. "Stop, Isabella, this isn't a joke"

"You're right, it isn't. I'm sorry, dad" I said tearfully while stepping away from him.

I saw Liz's fingers tighten around the wood stake and I prayed this would buy Damon time to get strength to get away with Stefan. I blinked and froze. Dad was holding Liz's wrist tightly, while the stake brushed against my collarbone. I was breathing heavy and the deputy didn't know what to do as Liz struggled against my dad's grip.

"You will not harm my daughter, Elizabeth" dad growled.

"Charles…"

It seemed that the deputy that wasn't doing anything finally decided to do something and with a nod to his colleague that was holding Elena, he advanced on me. He pulled a stake from the waistband of his jeans and took a deep breath. I shut my eyes and only opened them when I heard a deputy screaming. Elena was free and Caroline was drinking from the one that would kill me. I crouched next to Damon again, and after helping him sit up, I gave him my wrist. He pushed it away from him and took a deep breath with difficulty.

"No, I already drank too much from you" he said.

"Caroline!" Liz gasped.

I looked up and saw Liz staring at her daughter with shock, dad had let go of her arm and took the stake from her. He looked at me and Damon with a scowl and then watched Caroline intently, as if expecting her to kill all of us. He probably did. Caroline finally looked away from her mother, pushing the body on her arms to Damon who drank from the deputy. Elena was caring for Stefan, taking the bullet from the wound on his back and he was awaking. Damon stood up, swaying a little and I watched him carefully.

"What do we do now?" I asked and looked at my dad and Liz.

"Mom" Caroline said but Liz was avoiding looking at her.

"You are not my daughter" Liz snapped.

Caroline looked away as her eyes filled with tears and Elena went to comfort her once Stefan assured her he was alright.

"She's your daughter. Her body changed, but she's still Caroline" I said scowling at the woman.

"Bella" dad said warningly, clearly wanting me to stay out of it. He was pissed, that was obvious.

"They would kill me" Damon said frowning at them.

"He's my dad" I said scowling at him.

"I know" Damon sighed and looked at dad and Liz, "We were friends… Let's wait for the vervain to get out of their system and compel them to forget"

"You son of a bitch, you tricked the whole town" dad snarled at him.

"Dad, please, calm down. Damon isn't what you think" I said stepping toward them.

"How can you stay close to him knowing what he is, Isabella? How can you have a killer…" he trailed off and his eyes narrowed. "Is that…"

"A love bite, a bruise on your neck?" Liz finished the question.

I blushed and covered the spot on my neck Damon had bruised with fangs and nibbles. Dad's face got angry red and he launched at Damon, pushing me out of the way before he swung his fist at Damon's jaw. Damon's head snapped to the side with the impact and he stepped back.

"Ok, I think I deserved that" Damon mumbled.

"You bastard!" dad growled but as I got on the way he tried to calm down.

"Dad, please…"

"I can't believe you, Isabella" he said scowling. "How can you? I raised you better than that"

I wiped the tears that came from his disappointment on me.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" I asked once dad and Liz were settled on the cellars on the basement of the Salvatores' mansion.

"We can say they got sick…" Caroline mumbled.

"Both of them?" Elena said frowning. "No, people would get suspicious"

"Bella and Charlie had a family emergency back in Forks" Damon suggested. "And Liz…"

"She agreed on calling in sick" Stefan said entering the room.

"Well, then it's solved" Damon said with a small smile. "In a few days we can compel them and you'll have your parents back"

"Do you think that she wants to talk to me now?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"She is calm now, you should try it" Stefan said softly with a sad smile.

"I'm going home" Elena said getting up. "Jenna must be worried"

We said goodbye and Stefan decided to go to his room, leaving Damon and I alone in the living room. I sat in the couch and put my head in my hands. What had I done? My father would never truly trust me again. Of course, the compulsion would make him forget everything, but still… He wouldn't willingly trust me. He would trust me based on lies. Damon sat by my side and nudged my arm with his. I looked up at him and with a sad smile he gave me a glass of something. I took a sip and frowned.

"Dad would be so angry if he knew I've been drinking… Even angrier if he knew you give me drinks regularly" I said.

"You need to relax, you're nervous all the time about things that aren't your responsibility" he said. "Are you going to talk to him or not?"

"I think the turning his head away and '_don't say anything to me, Isabella_' made it pretty clear, he can't even look at me in the face right now. He needs time for things to fully sink in, then maybe he will be open to hear me out" I mumbled. "He doesn't trust me. I wouldn't either. I'm his daughter and I was giving my life to save something that he fights against… I would make him watch me die for something he believes it's wrong"

"Thank you for calling me 'something' and 'it'" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry"

"Why did you?" he asked curiously. "Why did you risk your life…"

"Well, I was buying time. If Liz killed me, dad would be in shock, and maybe you would have time to get out with Stefan…"

"That's your plan, I asked why you planned that" he said.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I had one" he smiled.

"That's because I'm the only one who can bear you and your asshole attitude" I teased.

"Admit it, you love me"

"Oh, yes, I love you, Damon" I laughed. "Forever and ever. I'll never love so much as I love you. You're my everything, the other half of my soul, my missing puzzle piece"

"I knew it" he chuckled.

I leaned back on the couch and he copied my movements, turning his head to the side to watch me. I closed my eyes when his gaze started to make me uncomfortable. I felt his fingers tracing random things on my thigh and I didn't even bother to push him away. I already knew how his mind worked. If I pushed him away he thought it was fun and would keep doing just to piss me off.

"You look tired" he said quietly.

"Between school, dad, Jake, Victoria, you, Mason and Council events, I'm going to die from exhaustion soon" I confessed with my eyes still closed.

"Sleep, you need it… I'll be here when you wake up"

And so I let my mind slip into darkness.


	5. Wrong Compromise of a Teenage Dream

I groaned and turned my head to the side, trying to escape the cold wind on my face, but it only got worse. I frowned as my eyes fluttered open. I was inside a familiar car, my feet up in the dashboard.

_"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets…"_

I turned and scowled at Damon who stopped singing to grin at me.

"Good morning" he greeted. "Elena informed me that Taylor Swift isn't that popular between 17-years-olds… Do you like Katy Perry?" he asked.

I looked around trying to understand what was going on. The road was passing so quick I couldn't read any signs. But we definitely were close to the beach… Wait… I had fallen asleep on his couch.

_"You make me feel like living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on…"_

"Shut up" I half groaned, half laughed.

He fake pouted, and then took a sip of blood from a straw stuck on the blood bag. It was almost funny, if the blood wasn't weird. I looked around again and then frowned at him.

"Where are we? Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Well, you and your dad are supposed to be out of town… And since you were free and couldn't do anything around town, I thought we could go on a road trip. Stefan thought I wasn't original because I already did that with Elena… But, this time the destination is all for you" he smiled.

"What?"

"Today and tomorrow are cold days, but when the weather gets better we'll be in Florida, visiting your mother"

"What!" I blurted again. "Damon!"

"What? We could both use some beach and heat…" he smirked. "And I think I need at least Renée's approval since Charlie doesn't like me too much right now"

"Approval? Are you insane? What do you want me to tell her? _'Hey, mom, this is my vampire friend with benefits, who dad almost killed. But don't worry, dad is locked in Damon's basement'_?"

"Well, I think you don't need to tell her about your dad's disapproval of our friendship" he grinned.

"Damon" I groaned and as I leaned back I realized something. I scowled down at myself and then glared at him. "How did I end up on these clothes?"

"Well, I thought you would be better in jeans and a sweater than that tiny shorts and tank top… You would get chilled" he said shrugging.

"You bastard!" I punched him in the arm.

"Oh, come on…. Nothing I haven't seen before"

"That's not the point" I said blushing.

"See it as… one of the benefits of being your friend with benefits" he grinned. I turned away from him and stared at the passing landscape. "By the way, what 'benefits' entail? What can we do?"

"Nothing. I'm not your friend anymore" I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, Bella" he said gripping my thigh and sliding me close to him.

"Take me back home" I said.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want to go on a road trip with you"

"I can make you change your mind" he said and kissed under my earlobe.

"Eyes on the road" I said pulling away and he chuckled. "And I doubt you can change my mind… Besides, it's too dangerous. If I go to Florida, Victoria might follow and my mom would be in danger…"

"Bella, it's sunny Florida, and if I remember well, that kind of vampire can't go out in the sunlight" he said wrapping an arm around me. "And I'll be there, don't worry"

Maybe visiting my mom wouldn't be so bad… She would be happy, and I would be distracted of all the problems in Forks and Mystic Falls.

"Fine, I'll try to enjoy the trip" I mumbled.

"Great!" he said and smirked at me. "You know, it's been some time since I've got heads while driving…"

I glared at him and went to the other side of the seat while he laughed at my red face. We were in Virginia Beach, and apparently this was a beachy road trip, because Damon decided to use the highway parallel to the coast, so we had a nice view of the sun rising. I would never tell him, but I was loving this road trip idea. If I stayed home, locked up inside my house, worrying about my dad I would have gone insane. And mom needed to see I was all better, and her daughter was back… almost.

I put my feet back up on the dashboard and saw Damon playing with the radio. He smirked as he found a Kelly Clarkson song, and before he could start to sing, I changed the station and found Maroon 5's _One More Night_. I smiled and leaned back.

"Thank God" I heard Damon say. "I think this is much better"

"Anything to not have you singing ever again" I smirked.

"Admit it, you love me singing" he laughed.

"No. Although I do like watching you dancing" I giggled.

"When did I dance?" he asked frowning.

"The two times I sneaked in on you while you were drunk"

"What had I been dancing?"

"Village People, YMCA" I said jokingly.

"Not even in hell" he shot back.

"Ok, it was Macho Man" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me and without taking his eyes off the road he got me his leather jacket from the backseat. I put it over me as a blanket and relaxed as we drove past several small towns of the coast. Damon had found a rock station, and wasn't singing, just tapping his fingers rhythmically. He finally stopped around noon for lunch, in Beaufort. We entered a small diner, and lunched while I told Damon about my mother, he had insisted.

"Did you bring vervain?" I asked.

"Yes, I love to walk around with something that can hurt me" he said sarcastically.

"Dammit" I grumbled.

"Why? Planning on poisoning me now?" he asked smirking.

"No, but I was planning on giving some to Renée and Phil"

"Oh, your mistrust hurts me deeply, beautiful" he said mockingly.

"I'm not kidding, Damon. Don't compel my mother"

"Alright, alright. I won't" he gave in.

I eyed him but as he gave me a serious expression, I decided to take his word.

"How are you going to feed?" I asked quietly as he got the bill.

Normally I would protest and share the bill, but I had learned with Edward and Damon that no kind of vampires had financial problems and that they never let a lady pay.

"I have a couple blood bags on the car" he shrugged.

"Will that do for the week?" I asked as we walked out of the diner.

Instead of walking back to the car, he lead me to the beach, and I took off my brown sneakers before we reached the sand. He took my sneakers from me, carrying it with his fancy shoes. I was mad at him for taking off my clothes and dressing me up while I was sleeping, but I was thankful he put me in simple jeans, black tank top and a cropped sweater with sneakers. I would have thought he would put me in something fancy that he had forcefully bought me.

"Don't worry, I won't drink from your mother or her husband" he said.

"You won't drink from anybody" I frowned at him.

"Was that an order?" he asked scowling at me. "I drink from whatever I want, Bella"

"Listen to yourself! A person isn't a what. People aren't meant to be your snacks, Damon"

"Then why do I exist and feed from blood?" he retorted.

"Can't you… Start on the vegetarian diet?"

"Eat animals" he laughed and looked at the waves. "I'm tired of Stefan and Elena telling me to do that. Don't start on me too"

I couldn't say he was wrong. After all he hadn't drunk from a living person in a long time; he had been feeding on blood bags. Maybe that was a compromise, not hurting anyone but not giving up on his diet. I slipped my hand on his and he looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay. Blood bags then, okay?" I said smiling.

"I'm not the holding hands type" he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Shush, and let's take a walk"

We were standing out between the people on the beach. Both fully clothed and although it wasn't very warm, people were still less clothes than us. We walked for an hour before I sat down on the sand and after scowling a bit, Damon joined me. We watched the sea, and when I turned to Damon I found out he wasn't watching the sea with me, but the girls playing with a Frisbee by the water. I scowled at him and nudged him.

"I'm right here" I said.

"So?" he smirked. "I can tell them you're my sister"

"Damon!"

He chuckled and finally looked at me.

"Just kidding" he said. "Jealous much?"

"No" I said and his smirk grew, he did not believe me. "I just don't like being treated like I'm not here"

"Fine, I'm sorry"

"Thank you"

"So, will you compensate me on what I am missing with those girls?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed as I pushed him away. He wrapped an arm around me, and nuzzled my neck. My instincts told me to pull back, a vampire was on my neck and I should be running. But my body didn't move an inch, my mind and heart knew I was safe.

"Will it sooth you if I promised I will only have eyes for you in this trip?" he murmured against my skin while brushing his lips on strategic spots.

"No, I would know you would be lying" I chuckled.

"I wouldn't. I can keep my eyes only on you, you aren't hard on the eyes" he said teasingly and kissed my cheek.

"You can but you won't" I said smiling at him.

He didn't answer me. He just leaned in and kissed me hard. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me on top of him as my hands fisted his raven black hair. He smirked against my lips as I let his hands settle on my ass, and while grounding me against him, he deepened the kiss. I moaned in appreciation, still amazed by the feeling such passion could bring, and he rolled over so he was on top of me. We must have been giving quite the show for the minutes we made out like horny teenagers on the sand because someone teasingly whistled and we pulled apart laughing. Damon rolled off me and sat up, and before I could settle by his side he pulled so I was between his legs and leaned back on his chest.

I knew that what we were doing it was a probably bad idea… Alright, a terrible idea. Using each other like that could only end in disaster and a friendship dissolved. But every time I thought of telling Damon that, he would find a way of distracting me, with road trips or kisses. I looked back as I felt Damon pulling away, but he was only lying down on the sand, arms folded behind his head. I gently leaned back, resting my head in chest. Yes, a very bad idea, and yet, I couldn't say I wanted it to end.

It wasn't how I felt with Edward. With Edward I felt silly, insignificant. I had put him on a pedestal, to me he was flawless, perfect, he could never do wrong. And standing by his side I had felt like the luckiest girl in the world but misplaced. I didn't belong between beautiful, flawless vampires. But I realized I was wrong. Edward had his flaws, I had just chosen not to see them. And with Damon… Well, I knew he had a lot of flaws, that he could be an asshole, do a lot of wrongs, and hurt people. I saw the real him, the one who could be a jerk and a friend. And I had accepted him as he was. I didn't feel inferior to him. Maybe I didn't belong by his side, but it wasn't because he could do much better. We were equals – not in abilities but as people.

I realized the sun was setting and turned to ask Damon if we'd continue traveling or would get hotel rooms. He had fallen asleep. I smiled, still not used with these vampires and their abilities to sleep. I shook him awake and we went back to the car. He drove us to a hotel.

"Damon, two rooms" I warned quietly as we walked to the counter to get rooms.

"Alright" he said.

He leaned over the counter and smiled flirtingly to the attendant. She smiled back and asked how she could help us.

"A luxury suite and…" Damon smiled at me. "Champagne"

"Damon" I hissed.

"The honeymoon suite?" she asked.

"No!" I said. "Two common rooms"

"Oh, baby, we're married now, we can share a room" Damon said grinning at me and turned to the girl. "Yes, we'll take the honeymoon suite"

As she got that dazed look, I knew I couldn't do anything. He had compelled her and probably would compel anyone until I stopped complaining. So once we got the keys, I grabbed my bag and walked ahead of Damon to the elevator. He seemed amused by the fact that I was angry. What pissed me off even more. I should be intimidating while angry, he shouldn't be trying to get me angrier. I mean, what happened with all the 'don't mess with an angry woman…'? He opened the room with a flourish and I groaned at the sight. The room was nice, except there were rose petals everywhere and boxes of chocolate. I put my bag by the end of the bed and Damon followed me, standing right behind me.

"Come on" he said softly and kissed my neck. "You're not really mad, are you?"

I ignored him and he continued kissing my shoulder. He thought I would give in that way. Well, I wouldn't. I stepped away from him, and grabbing the toiletries he had packed for me, I went to the bathroom.

"It already seems like a honeymoon" I heard him grumble.

I fought against the snicker that bubbled inside me, and locked the bathroom door. When I came back, Damon was laying in the middle of the bed, with an open champagne bottle. I walked to him and took it, reaching for the flutes. I poured a little for me, and after I drank I turned to go to bed. I slid under the covers as Damon watched me from the foot of the bed with an amused smile, and I turned off the lights. I closed my eyes and willed my mind to shut off. But I couldn't. I could feel his eyes on me and it was infuriating. I turned around, lying on my stomach so my face was hidden on the pillow. Finally I could relax, and with a sigh, I let my mind start to drift.

Why did I expect Damon to let me sleep peacefully? Was I crazy?

Sure enough, a minute later, I felt the mattress dip and the covers move as he slipped under them. I pulled a pillow and put it between us without opening my eyes, but in a second it was gone. _Ignore him and he will stop. Ignore him._ But it was too hard to ignore him as he slipped a bare arm around my back and settled against my side. His leg entwined with mine, and my eyes shot open to narrow at him. He smiled innocently, and that was my confirmation, but I need to hear it.

"Damon, are you naked?" I asked.

"No, I'm in my underwear" he smirked.

My traitor body reacted, making me blush and my heart beat faster. His hand slipped under my tank top, and caressed my back.

"Damon" I warned.

"Shh" he whispered.

He kissed my shoulder and pulled me to him so my body was snuggled against his warm one. It was odd. My body so used to the cold, hard body that had slept over the covers in my tiny bedroom in Forks. Damon kissed me softly, and I let my hand slid to his chest. His heart beat. His skin was soft and warm. He had blood under it. He deepened the kiss, grabbing my leg and bringing it around his hips. My insignificant pajama shorts were thin and I could feel the warmth of his body against my core. I got on top of him, straddling his hips, and I could feel him smirk against my lips. I pulled back and narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you smirk again, I swear to God, I'm going to sleep" I said.

He smiled, and raised his hands in surrender. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine, hesitatingly moving my hips. He was hard under me, and I blushed with the discovery. I felt silly, I had never done that. And yet, I felt proud, I was getting the reaction expected. His hands tugged on the hem of my top, and I pulled back, raising my arms to let him pull the offending fabric. He sat up, his hands slowly caressing me up as he pulled the top off, and then they went to my hips as our lips met again. He pulled me closer, conducting my body, and I whimpered as my bare chest met his. He grounded me against him harder and groaned. I pulled back to breathe and was shocked with the dark blue his eyes had turned into. He wrapped his arms around me, and flipped, so he was on top of me. Supporting his weight on one arm, he grabbed my thigh – I realized he must like my legs since apparently he couldn't keep his hands away from them for too long – and pulled me hard, my leg wrapping around him as our cores met in a hard thrust, creating such amazing friction I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and pulled him down for a kiss. He groaned as he thrust against me, and his hand slid up on my thigh, his fingertips slipping under the shorts I was wearing. Goosebumps formed in my skin. I let my hands slide over his back, scratching his shoulder blades as he thrust into me, to his chest and tracing his chiseled abs. He pulled his hand away from my shorts as he kissed down my neck, and slowly his hand traveled up, across my stomach, caressing my ribcage and finally he cupped my right breast. I gasped as he gently squeezed it, and flicked his thumb across my nipple. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter, and I was sure he had sensed it too. He did. He smirked against my collarbone.

"Damon" I groaned.

"Excited are we?" he teased.

I pushed him away and he laughed as he pulled back, but stayed above me.

"I told you not to smirk" I said frowning. "Is this funny to you?"

"I just enjoy how responsive you are" he said huskily and kissed my collarbone.

I forgot all my protests as he crashed his lips against mine, and his hands went to my breasts. My hands created a mind of their own as they slid to his hips, and I blushed as I started to pull his underwear down. He growled against my lips, and pulled back a little, looking into my eyes. There it was. The proof Damon Salvatore wasn't a complete jerk. He was trying to see if I was sure. I smirked at him and arched an eyebrow. Only he could bring this boldness out of me. He smirked and hooked his thumbs on my shorts and panties, pulling them down. I raised my hips to help him, and he kissed my collarbone. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. His fingers trailing down my legs, his lips down my breasts. He kissed up my neck and bit my earlobe as his fingertips softly brushed against my clit, making me buck against him as I breathed out, my eyes snapping open.

"Damon" I whined.

He chuckled low in my ear and finally thrust his finger inside of me. I moaned, and clung to him, pulling him closer as my head fell back. In a slow pace he thrust his finger in and out of me, making my body heat up and my nerves got hyperaware of everything. It was like I could feel every little hair of his leg between mine, and every crevice in his body. Like I could feel every particle of oxygen as his hot breath hit the skin of my neck, collarbone and breast. My skin was sweaty as my body felt hotter, and my hands would slip from Damon's back. I had no control over my mouth, and I was probably screaming all kinds of things. Something was twisting inside of me, making me writhe against his hand, trying to untwist it, to release me from it. But it wasn't unpleasant. Yet, I needed to feel it uncoil.

"Please" I cried out as he pressed his thumb against my clit.

"Please what? Mia Bella?" he asked huskily as he released my nipple from his lips.

"More"

He groaned and kissed me hard as he quickened the rhythm of his finger and added another one. I cried out in his mouth as he curled his fingers, hitting a spot and finally bringing me release. My body tingled as I arched off of the bed, and I felt like flames were going through my veins. Damon slowly stopped and pulled his fingers from me as he kissed my neck again, licking the sensitive skin. I went limp as I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"Satisfied?" Damon asked with a smirk, looking up at me.

I looked down at him and my hold on him tightened. He was resting his chin on the valley between my breasts, and his hands were cupping them. He arched an eyebrow and turned his head to the right, kissing the side of my breast, and then sucked on his wet fingers. I blushed and smiled.

"Very" I said sincerely.

"Hmm… Good" he said kissing my other breast and trailed up.

My hands snaked up from his back to his neck and I pulled him for a kiss. He kissed me slowly, softly, gently, a kiss completely unfitting for the situation and for Damon. He slipped away from me and lay by my side. I turned and looked at him with a frown.

"Goodnight, Bella" he said smiling.

"What about you?" I asked shyly.

"You're tired, I'll consider you in debt with me" he smirked.

I couldn't deny it. I was tired. I was fighting yawns and I felt like I had run a marathon. I smiled at him and let my eyelids close. I felt Damon's fingertips tracing circles on my stomach.

"This is so wrong" I whispered.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"What we are doing" I said and yawned. "It's wrong isn't it? It will end badly…"

"Right is overrated. It's fun to do wrong"

I opened my eyes and he was smirking. I chuckled and held on to his arm that was holding me.

"I hope you're right" I whispered and let myself succumb to sleep.

* * *

**AN: This is not Beta'ed yet. **

**I've created a collection on polyvore. The link is on my profile, go check it out :D**

**I'm creating a playlist on youtube too. **

**I hope you are enjoying this, sorry if I took longer than usual to update. But I'll let you know that I am finished with the chapters that correspond to season 2 and a bit of Eclipse. **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	6. Trust

The next day I woke up and as I stretched on bed I realized I had an arm holding me. I looked over my shoulder and found Damon still peacefully asleep. I carefully slipped out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I stood under the water the events of the past night spun in my head and since I had promised myself I wouldn't over think anything, I had to force myself not to keep thinking about what we had done.

I put on cut-off red shorts, a white shirt with sleeves rolled up and black leather flat sandals. Damon was still asleep so I decided to get breakfast. I found a diner close by and got us breakfast. Although it wasn't sunny, and there was a chilly breeze, it was a nice day and Beaufort was a nice, beautiful town. When I came back, Damon was getting out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low on his hips. He smirked as I blushed and I put the paper bag with food in the table while setting down the coffee.

"I got eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes… and chocolate muffins." I said.

"Hm… I see something really… yummy, right here." He said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yummy? Really?" I laughed turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Tasty?" He asked with a smirk.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I can think of a few things," he said and kissed me.

He finally pulled away from me minutes later, and we sat to eat. We agreed on get to Jacksonville that night so I could spend three complete days there before we had to head back to Mystic Falls. Damon put on black jeans, black shirt and grabbed his leather jacket.

"You will look like a lunatic in those clothes in sunny Florida," I said as we gathered our bags. "You need new colours."

"Black makes me look good."

"All black makes you look like going to a funeral," I retorted.

"Well, I'm not changing my clothes for you," he rolled his eyes at me as we walked out of the room.

"Fine. I won't wear anything you bought me then."

He frowned at me and the shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine," he answered.

"Great," I said.

"Whatever."

We stayed in silence on the elevator and then Damon went to check-out while I took my bags to the car. While waiting for Damon, I got my phone to check for any missed calls or messages. Jake had called twice the previous night and there was a call from Bonnie. I called her back, and told her I was going to visit my mom. She was freaking out that I was alone with Damon but I told her I would be fine. Damon finally came out of the hotel, and we got in the car while I asked Bonnie about my dad.

"He is alright, Bella. Still a little shocked, but he will be fine." She told me.

"Okay. Thanks, Bonnie." I sighed.

"You're welcome. Be careful"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket. Jake would probably keep calling until I answered and I didn't know what to tell him. He probably had tried to contact Charlie, and would want to know why we didn't answer. I would think of something later, when I was back home, with a compelled Charlie and wouldn't have to worry about Jake finding out I was hiding things.

Damon took my mind from my problems with Jake and Charlie by turning up the radio and starting to sing along Britney Spears. I laughed and changed the radio station. He put his hand on my knee and this time his fingers tapped my skin rhythmically. We barely talked during the day, we mostly stayed in silence enjoying in the music and the fresh air. Damon drove top speed and we only stopped in Savannah for lunch. By sunset we were in Jacksonville and I was bouncing on my seat as we searched for my mother's place.

I had never been here, and Damon had to get a map of the city to find the right address. The weather was warmer here, and soothing. It was much alike Phoenix, but Jacksonville was nicer because of the beach. Damon parked in front of a white house, close to the beach, with yellow fence. Only my mother wouldn't have a yellow house with white fence but a white house with yellow fence. I got out of the car, and as we closed the doors I saw my mother's face through the window. She disappeared and in a moment she was running out the front door to me.

"Bella!" She said excitedly.

"Mom," I said as she hugged me tight. "I wanted to visit, I hope that's okay."

"Oh, honey, of course its okay. This is your home too, you're welcome anytime," she said and hugged me tighter before letting me go. "How is Charlie and Mystic Falls? Running away from there already?" She said jokingly.

"Charlie is good, working a lot to catch up on things… And Mystic Falls is good, really welcoming," I said.

"That small town was really nice when I visited," she said smiling.

"You went there?" I asked surprised.

"Of course. After your father proposed you great-grandmother insisted we should go there visit her. I would have loved to stay there, but the woman was… I don't know, maybe it was the age," she shrugged.

"What?" I asked frowning.

She realized we weren't alone and turned to Damon with a curious smile.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Dwyer." Damon said smoothly and extended his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Damon." She said smiling at me.

"He's a friend that volunteered to come with me," I said shrugging.

"Hm uh," she said arching an eyebrow at us. "Alright, let's get you settled and make dinner. Phil is at practice but will arrive soon."

Damon got our bags, against my protests. Renée thought he was a gentleman carrying things for me, but I knew he was just putting on an act for her. If she only knew the asshole he could be… Well, maybe she would still like him. Renée looked like the type who fell for bad boys.

We hesitated by the front door and after Renée ushered us in, Damon walked in with a grin. Great, another house he had access to now. Unfortunately, when Renée bought the house she really didn't think about guests in case I lived there, because there was only one extra room. Damon said he would sleep in the couch if needed.

And as I frowned at him with suspicion, his innocent smile, told me the truth. He would sneak in the room when everyone was asleep. My mother had decorated the room exactly like the room I had in Phoenix. The walls were red, and there was childhood photos hanging. There was even a poster of bands. My queen size bed had a green comforter and blue pillowcases.

"I was going to send you those by the end of the week," Renée said pointing to the boxes marked '_clothes'_.

"Thanks, mom. We'll take them," I said smiling at her.

"Well, I'll let you get settled while I search for menus… Won't risk ruining dinner with guests."

"Well, I could cook," Damon said with a smile. "How about Italian?"

"You cook Italian?" Renée asked dazzled.

"Where do you think the Salvatore name comes from, _mia bella_ Renée?" Damon said with a flirting grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him as Renée blushed and giggled. He was calling her what he called me last night. And for God's sake, why was she blushing and giggling? She was married. He winked at me as he offered her his arm, and she linked her arm with his.

"You're Italian?" She asked as he led her out.

"My family is, I was born in America… But, I did visit Italy. You should go sometime; I think you would enjoy it…"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my luggage. If only he was this nice all the time… No, then he wouldn't be Damon, and it wouldn't be so fun.

After a nice dinner with my mom, Phil and Damon, eating Damon's delicious pasta and drinking wine, we all sat in the living room. Renée was insisting on hearing what I thought of Mystic Falls, and after I gave her my edited version of my friendship with Bonnie, Matt and even Elena and Stefan, she still wasn't satisfied.

"So, Stefan is your younger brother?" She asked Damon.

"Yes, almost three years younger." Damon said.

"So, if he's eighteen and in high school, you are…"

"Twenty-one, and not in college. I take care of the family business in Mystic Falls,"

"Oh."

Earlier, while making dinner, Damon had made sure to show her we weren't just friends. It was the looks, the winks, the smirks, the kisses on the cheek and the bumps as we moved around on the kitchen. While Renée didn't have admittance about our status, she was sure we were together. I could see the wheels turning in her head. She had met my father when he was a year older than her and soon he wanted to get married. She probably thought Damon would want to marry and start a family with me in the next year. And if there was something she wouldn't approve for sure was young marriage.

"Anyway…" I said changing the subjects and I saw Phil hiding his smile behind the rim of his glass. "What were you saying about great-grandma earlier?"

"Oh, it was nothing, sweetie." Renée shrugged while pouring more wine for herself. "It's just… during my visit to Mystic Falls with your father, the woman seemed a little out of her mind... It was probably the age."

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning.

"Well… I caught her saying something about witches and vampires to Charlie. When I asked them about it later, he seemed embarrassed and tried to stop her, but she started telling me stories about witches," she waved off as if it was nothing. I exchanged a look with Damon who acted calm but seemed really interested. Mom frowned. "In fact there was a woman that passed by and fought with Charlie, saying he shouldn't be treating your great-grandma like a lunatic… Elizabeth?"

"Liz Forbes?" Damon asked.

"I think she was Liz, but I don't think it was Forbes." Mom said shrugging again. "Anyway, it seemed to me that the town was full of lunatics,"

"Witches and vampires?" Phil said amusedly. "What else? Fairies, werewolves and ghosts?"

They laughed and I let out a mirthless chuckle. We changed subjects and soon mom and Phil went to sleep. I cleaned up the glasses and bottles, and found Damon sprawled on the couch and flipping through the channels, searching for something to watch.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight," he said not looking away from the TV.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the stairs. When I reached my room, I opened the door to find Damon lying on the bed in only his underwear. I was surprised by his speed, although I shouldn't. But… that was fast.

"I think that wasn't a proper goodnight," he smirked.

"Damon, my mom is in the room next door." I said.

"So? She's probably asleep."

I changed into my pyjamas and slipped under the covers.

"What? No fun while in Jacksonville?" He asked pouting.

"No," I laughed.

"Then I should have planned this out better," he frowned.

I kissed him and rested my head in his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight_, mia bella._"

* * *

The next morning I woke up but Damon wasn't in bed with me. I turned and found him looking through a dusty box by my closet. I frowned at him and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What's this?" He asked not taking his eyes from something inside the box, out of my sight.

I eyed the stuff he left in the floor, jewellery, books, small boxes, and vials.

"Why are you snooping into my stuff, Damon?" I asked with a groan and lay back down.

"What is this?" He asked again.

"Ahn…" I looked at everything and the box he was rummaging through. "Stuff my grandmother left for me. It's just old stuff. I don't know why I kept it. I think because it was the only thing I had from her," I shrugged with a sigh.

He sat on the bed and I sat up. He had in his lap one of the books grandma Swan had left for me. It looked really old, and tethered. The cover was made of leather and the pages of parchment, but I didn't know what there was inside because it had a lock and I didn't have the key.

"Do you have the key?" He asked eyeing the lock.

"No… Why are you looking at this stuff?" I asked frowning.

"This stuff… nothing. I don't know," he said and shrugged. "Just caught my attention."

"Well, can you put it all back in place; clean this mess when you're finished with your curiosity?" I asked yawning. "I'm going to see if my mom's up."

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and put on an orange dipped-hem skirt, teal wrap shirt and brown flat sandals. When I got out, Damon was still putting away stuff, sometimes pausing to look at them. He smiled at me and beckoned me closer. I arched an eyebrow as I walked to him and he stood up, held me by the hips and pulled my body close to his.

"Got tired of playing with that old stuff and remembered of me?" I asked amusedly.

"Well, you shouldn't say that, you will get old to me soon," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked tugging hard on his hair.

"Yeah… ouch!" He hissed and glared at me. "Careful. Did you forget with whom you're playing with?"

"I am not scared of you," I said honestly.

"Really?" He asked, his face changing.

I just nodded with a smile. His face changed back to normal and he kissed me.

"That's why it might take longer for you to get old to me," he said against my lips.

I smiled and kissed him. Soon we were interrupted.

"Bella… Oh."

We broke apart and mom was standing at the door, looking embarrassed and guilty.

"Mom," I said loosening my hold on Damon. "Hi."

"Good morning," Damon said smirking.

"Good morning, kids. I got breakfast," she said smiling. "Come down when you're… done."

I blushed at my mother's choice of word and I could feel Damon fighting his laughter.

"We will, mom, thanks." I said.

She closed the doors and Damon and I looked at each other before laughing.

* * *

I was enjoying my mom's backyard that faced the beach. I was wearing a dark red bikini that Damon had packed since the bikinis I had left in Phoenix were too small and old. Damon was inside, taking a phone call, and mom was sitting beside me in a lounging chair trying to take information about me.

"How did you meet him?" mom asked.

"After a party, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and I went to the Salvatores' house… Damon was there." I lied.

"He is really handsome,"

"Mom," I groaned.

"Maybe not as much as Edward…"

"Mom." I warned.

"But still… And here I was thinking you would date Jacob. He was so cute, but maybe this is better, he only had a teenager crush on you… And then you would be tied to Forks forever."

"Mom, please!"

"Okay, sorry." she said.

"Thanks,"

"Did you two…?"

"Mom!" I snapped.

"Fine! I won't say another word." She surrendered.

Damon walked out of the house, and he looked too smug in only shorts. Black, of course.

"I'll make us some drinks," Renée said standing up.

"Renée, are you aware your daughter is underage?" Damon asked teasingly.

"Well, I am sure that if she's dating of age she has drunk before. And one drink won't kill her," Renée said and smiled at me. "Bella was always obedient, never rebellious. Maybe she needs to break some rules sometimes."

I smiled at her and she went inside the house. I expected Damon to sit on the chair she had been, but he raised my legs and sat down on my chair, my thighs on his lap. He rubbed my thighs and smirked at me.

"I really like you in this," he said and traced the bikini bottom with his fingertip.

"I'm sure you do." I grinned.

"Come take a walk with me while your mom is inside?" He said.

I nodded and we walked to the sand and away from the house. The water merely brushed against my feet before it retreated. Damon kept an arm around my waist and when we almost out of sight from the house he stopped.

"Stefan called," he said.

"And? Is something wrong?" I asked frowning.

"Yes and no." He said. "Nothing we can do…"

"What is it?"

"Alaric and Jeremy tried to help with Mason Lockwood, he is with Katherine,"

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Alaric found a legend about the moonstone Mason wants, it seals the sun and the moon curse. Ever heard of it?" he asked.

"No," I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me. As if I was lying to him. My frown deepened and I crossed my arms. His hand on my hip tightened but not enough to hurt.

"The curse makes vampires vulnerable to the sun and werewolves to the moon," he arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't know anything about it?"

Werewolves. Jake didn't tell me anything about a curse. He said they didn't need full moon. And they didn't. I saw them phase in front of me, in daylight.

"I…" I stammered and Damon glared at me.

"You knew they were werewolves, didn't you!" He hissed.

"Mason? No!" I said and he continued to glare at me. "Damon, I swear I didn't!"

"Then who?"

"Ahn…"

"Bella, tell me now, or I swear, I'll go back in that house…"

"Ok!" I blurted before he could say anything else. Would he hurt my mother? Phil? Compel them? "Ahn, Jake and a few of the boys of his tribe are able to transform into wolves, that's how they protect me from Victoria!"

"You have a pack of werewolves as guard dogs and didn't think it was important to tell me?" He growled.

"No. They are on the other side of the country, and they don't know about you or Stefan and Caroline."

"What do you know about the curse?" He said and narrowed his eyes again. "Are you trying to get the moonstone so they can break the curse?"

"What? No! Damon, stop. Listen to what you were saying. I don't know anything about a curse or the moonstone. Jake and the pack don't transform on full moon. In fact they could transform at will, any time they wanted. They transform in daylight. They have nothing to do with Mason and this curse you're talking about!"

He let go of me and paced. I watched him with a frown. Why didn't he trust me? Did he honestly think I was using him to get the damn moonstone? What kind of person he thought I was?

Katherine. He thought I was her. Or like her.

"I am not her, Damon." I said angrily. "I am not using you, I am not deceiving you. I don't want anything from you. I kept the pack a secret because they asked me to, and I owe them that. I owe them my life…" He frowned at me and I blinked away the tears. "I am not Katherine, I will not use you as means to an end."

He eyed me for a couple minutes before he reached for me and pulled me to him. He kissed me softly and held me tight, as my arms continued crossed on my body.

"I'm sorry, Bella... I didn't mean to accuse you," he said.

I nodded once and let my arms wrap around him. He kissed me again and this time I responded. When we pulled back I remembered he had said something about Jeremy.

"You said Jeremy tried to help?" I said.

"Yes… He knew Tyler had the moonstone and would get it for us, but Tyler gave it to Mason." He said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Stefan and I will get the information from Mason when I get back, in three days."

"Okay," I sighed.

We turned to walk back to the house. I could see my mom sitting in a lounging chair.

"So, I have been thinking lately. Why can't you compel me?" I asked. "Katherine and Stefan were able to at the Carnival. Are they stronger?"

"No," he snorted. "Well, Katherine maybe, because she's older. But Stefan is just as old as me, and he drinks from bunnies, no way is he stronger than me."

"Then why?"

"I thought of that… Maybe it's because you were unaware they could compel you, your mind was vulnerable. When you met me, you were aware and shielded your mind."

"But I wasn't unaware Edward could read minds and he never could read mine," I said.

Damon shrugged and we had reached the house, so we sat in the lounging chair close to Renée and talked about things normal people do. As if we were.

* * *

I frowned at Damon when I saw the familiar old box in the car as we loaded the bags with clothes. He pretended he didn't see, turning to thank my mom for her hospitality. I couldn't say anything about the box with my mom around, so I just turned to say goodbye. Damon shook hands with Phil and went to wait by the car as I hugged my mom.

"I will miss you," she said holding me tightly.

"I'll miss you too, mom. Thanks for letting us stay." I said.

"Come back any time, okay?" She said and pulled back with a grin. "Damon is always welcome here too. He is really great for you, Bella. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

I nodded and gave Phil a quick hug before turning to Damon. I walked to him and he opened the car's door for me. I waved at my mom and Phil as Damon drove away, and let myself relax in a way I hadn't for the past three days. I didn't have to pretend anymore, it was just Damon and I. After the whole moonstone and werewolves' disagreement with Damon on day one, we didn't have any more trouble during our stay.

Except for the fact mom caught Damon sneaking in and out of my room at night, and although she didn't complain, she wasn't very discreet on her opinion as she gave us smirks and knowing grins in the mornings. She had asked me if Charlie had met Damon and I told her that they were even friends, and that they worked together a couple times.

When she asked if Charlie approved of our relationship, I decided to tell her he didn't know. So, she made Phil take the task of giving Damon the 'hurt my little girl' speech, although according to Damon, Phil was much more awkward than intimidating and apologized for intruding.

Then there were the dinners out, since mom couldn't cook, and since to her that time was a little vacation for me, I shouldn't be cooking. Damon took us to fancy restaurants. Mom was thrilled, of course. On the second dinner I was forced to wear jeans in the restaurant since the night before, at another restaurant Damon took advantage of the tablecloth, and the fact that I was wearing one of the dresses he had chosen. I had choked on my drink, and dropped my silverware when I felt his hand on the inside of my thigh, beneath the skirt of the damn dress. I had banned him from my room that night, but of course, he had sneaked in, and I succumbed to his charms.

I was coming back to Mystic Falls with a more tanned skin, and a complex friends with benefits relationship.

"Why did you bring that box, Damon?" I asked as he drove away from my mother's neighbourhood.

"I just thought it was interesting, it will be a fun pastime." He shrugged.

"Stop lying. Why is my grandma's stuff of any interest to you?"

He sighed and I knew he wouldn't lie, but wouldn't tell me everything either.

"I know some of that stuff… They are somewhat familiar to me. I just want to get a closer look."

"You could have asked me." I said.

He just shrugged again and I sighed at his silence on the subject. When I had caught him looking at my grandma's stuff, I just thought he had been snooping in on things. But if what grandma left me was of any interest to him, and he had told me, I wouldn't mind sharing what I knew of it with him, and would have given it to him.

"My grandma left all that stuff to me on her will, just stating it would be of guidance to me when I was confused. I was thirteen and didn't understand. I still don't. But I kept it." I told him.

"She said it would be of guidance?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"_To my granddaughter Isabella Marie Swan. This will be of guidance and need at some point of your life when things are confusing. Trust your instincts, and respect what you have._" I said. "Those were the words on the note."

"Hm, interesting."

"Do you know anything about any of that stuff?" I asked.

"No… I saw something familiar but that's it."

I nodded and turned up the radio. My hand rested on his thigh as he drove and I tapped my fingers rhythmically against the jeans, leaning back on the seat and relaxing. It was almost midnight when we were reaching Virginia.

I opened my eyes when I felt the car slow, and arched an eyebrow as Damon parked on the side of a deserted road.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He turned to me, and with a smirk he kissed me. I pulled back and narrowed my eyes.

"Damon…"

"I just need you," he said huskily.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I said.

I leaned back as he leaned in, and eventually I was basically lying on the seat with him hovering above me. I will not deny, it was exciting. But I was more scared than excited. Not of Damon, but of the situation.

After nights of making out, and me finding release, I knew this was coming. Edward had always been so set on not taking things further, for fear of hurting me,that I never really worried about a moment like this. And now I was here, with Damon, and nervous as hell.

He touched the bare skin my cropped top left, and slipped his fingertips on the waistband of my shorts, pulling me to him. He lowered his hips to meet mine, rubbing against me, making my skin burst into Goosebumps.

"So?" He asked and kissed my neck.

"What if someone sees us?" I said shakily.

I was aware that I never said I didn't want it, that I was just giving him excuses. But it was because I wanted it; I was just too coward to say it.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, as you pointed out… stop creating excuses, Isabella." He said kissing my jaw as he cupped my breast.

Damon made it pretty clear during the time I've met him that what he wanted he usually got it. The exceptions being Katherine and Elena.

"Damon,"

"You want this don't you?" He whispered and nibbled on my jaw. "I want you so much, Bella."

_Bella, no._

I gasped as I looked around.

"What?" Damon asked still kissing my neck.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

_Bella, don't do this_. Edward's voice said in my mind.

I shook my head and met Damon's lips. He kissed me hungrily, passionately, sucking on my bottom lip, and entwining his tongue with mine. When he pulled back I was breathing heavy, and he tugged on my top's hem. I lifted my arms and let him undress me, not slowly, he was in a rush.

_Bella, stop!_

Damon, focus on Damon.

I pulled his T-shirt off, running my hands through his bare skin as he kissed me hard. We were dry humping like teenagers. I kicked off my green wedge sneakers, and reached for Damon's belt after he had pulled off the shorts down my legs.

He smirked against my collarbone as I fumbled with the buckle. The fact that he was sucking on my nipples was very distracting. My heart was racing, and I wondered if I turned up the radio's volume, if it would make it harder for Damon to pick up on the racing heartbeat. He rubbed me through the wet fabric of my underwear and I moaned loudly. The sound seemed deafening inside the car.

Damon sat up at vampire speed, bringing me to straddle his lap. The way he looked at me made me feel powerful. He made me feel beautiful, sexy. I felt confident when he looked at me like that. I grinded against him, and he groaned as he licked a path up from my right nipple to my neck.

"God, so sexy." He groaned, pulling me down on him hard.

I trailed my fingers down his chest, his abs, following the trail of hair that let to his boxers. I tugged at it, and freed his erection. I gulped and hesitantly ran my fingers up and down, making it twitch and eliciting a moan from Damon. I looked up at him, and he was staring at me with dark blue eyes.

"I don't have any idea of what I'm doing," I admitted.

He grabbed my hand and wrapped around the silky hard skin. He kissed me hard while I pumped him, but apparently it was not enough. He pulled my hand away, and I heard fabric ripping. He had ripped apart my underwear and it was fucking hot. He gripped my hips as I lifted myself a bit from his lap. It was then that the nervousness decided to come back. I tensed, and he reached up and cupped my face.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked softly.

Before I could answer him that I did – after all, I had trusted him with my life many times – he kissed me. This time softly, much more gently than the other kisses of the night. I lowered myself on him, and he held me, our bodies moving slowly. As pleasure built, the inside of the car seemed hotter, smaller, and the gentleness of it all slowly died. Soon we were simply fucking. Damon was bringing sensations from me that I had never felt before. I felt overwhelmed. My body felt like it would explode from it all. My mind was solely on him, on us.

He was the one that could take my mind off of things without even trying to.

And I knew I would be screwed by that fact eventually. Because if this was already complicated, my growing feelings weren't helping.

As I stared at Damon's sweaty face, feeling drops of sweat rolling down my face, after coming down from our highs, I heard it again.

_Be careful, Bella. Run!_

I ignored Edward's voice as Damon's face changed, his eyes turning red and the veins popping out. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me hard, before tilting my head aside and drinking from my neck, gently lying me down on the seat and covering my body with his.

I trusted him completely.


	7. Dangerous Obsessions

I had a huge grin on my face as Damon and I sang while he turned in my driveway. The Black Keys was blasting on the car's speaker, and strangely, I felt happy and carefree. He turned off the car, and we got out. He blurred in front of me, and pressed me against the hood of the car with a wicked grin.

"Sleepover?" he suggested.

"Okay. _Sleep_-over." I retorted laughing.

He narrowed his eyes and kissed me.

"We'll see," he answered.

We got the bags and he walked with me to the front door. I dropped one of the bags, and got my keys to open the door. As I was unlocking the door, Damon suddenly turned to the side of the house with a frown.

"What?" I asked opening the door.

He pushed me inside the house and I was going to laugh at his hurry to get lucky, but by his serious frown, I knew it wasn't that. He pushed me against a wall, and stood in front of me. He reached and turned on the lights. I gasped.

"Well, well, hello." The unexpected visitor said. "You kept me waiting long enough, Isabella."

"Victoria," I breathed, clutching to Damon's arm.

"Is this your new vampire friend? I've heard the other set left you." She taunted stepping forward.

"Stay away from her," Damon said warningly.

"Or what?" She laughed.

I didn't need to see his face to know it had changed. His body was tensed, ready for attack and Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"When I'm done with you, I'll drain her dry. Is she as tasty as she smells?" She said.

Damon blurred to her and pinned her to the opposite wall to me by her throat. She laughed and escaped his grip. I could barely see them, as they blurred, fighting around the living room. The coffee table was smashed and there was a dent on the wall.

"Stop!" I cried to her. "I surrender, just stop!"

They finally stopped but the scene made my heart skip a beat and clench painfully. She had him in a headlock, in his knees in front of her. He clawed at her arms trying to breathe.

"You know… This is turning fun." She smirked.

She snapped his neck and after the sickening crack he fell on the floor. Dead. I looked at her, waiting for her to kill me. I knew he would come back to life soon, but not soon enough to help me. Maybe that was for the best. But with a laugh, she disappeared. I stayed frozen for a moment, waiting for her to appear again and kill me, but when nothing happened, I finally moved from my spot. I ran to Damon, falling on my knees, and pulled his head to my lap.

"Damon?" I whispered.

No answer. It was really like he was dead. I held him, crying silently, my tears falling on his face as I waited. An hour later his eyes snapped open, and he looked around before staring up at my face.

"She's gone," I said.

"Fucking shit," he groaned sitting up and rubbed his neck. "Did she hurt you?"

"No,"

"Then why are you crying?" He frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and with a weak laugh, I wiped my tears. He was alright and back to the Damon I knew.

"I was scared," I said.

"Huh."

He stood up and helped me from the floor. I stood close behind him as he walked around the house, checking for any signs of Victoria.

"She isn't here," he said. "The fact that they can get in without being invited sucks."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded giving him a weak smile and wrapped an arm around his waist as we went back downstairs.

"You shouldn't stay here alone. Or Charlie. Maybe you two should stay at our house for some time," he said.

"Okay." I agreed.

He gave me a weak smile and kissed me gently. I understood that it was his way of saying he would protect me. We walked hand in hand out of my house, grabbing one of the bags we had just brought in, and he got the box with my grandma's stuff. We were walking to his car when I heard a howl from nearby. Our head snapped, and I saw something on the side of my house. Damon pulled me closer and put the box on top of the car. Apparently my visitors weren't over. Jacob walked around the house towards us with an expression that was a mix of shock and anger.

"Jake," I said happily, ignoring his mood.

I pulled my hand from Damon's and ran to Jake, jumping on him on a hug. He gave me a bear hug, but continued to look at Damon over my shoulder.

"Thank God you're okay," I said.

"I am… But I don't know about you." He said.

I pulled back and he was glaring at me.

"What?" I frowned.

"How can you, Bella? Why didn't you tell me you met another bloodsucker?!" He accused.

"Jake… It's not what you think,"

"It isn't. I can smell him all around the house!" he eyed me up and down with disgust. "All over you!"

"He isn't what you think" I said, and felt Damon grab my arm and pull me back, but I stood my ground. "He isn't like the Cullen's or Victoria."

"He is a bloodsucker," Jacob said shooting Damon a glare. "Let go of her."

"Try to force me, puppy." Damon shot back.

"Damon, stop." I said warningly.

"You told him." Jake said shocked.

"Jake…"

"You betrayed us!"

"No… Look, his eyes! He isn't like them! He is different, Jake, I swear." I said, fighting tears.

Jake glared at Damon, but I could see curiosity growing as he noticed the differences.

"So, he isn't a vampire? He doesn't kill people?" Jake asked calmly.

"I am a vampire, and I do kill people." Damon smirked.

"He doesn't! He's trying to annoy you. He hasn't killed anyone in a long time, he drinks from blood bags." I said quickly.

Jake eyed me with disgust again.

"So, what are you to him? A toy or a blood bag?" he gestured to my neck.

I covered the spot where I knew there was probably a light bruise from where Damon drank earlier that night.

"We are friends, not that it's any of your business, dog." Damon snapped.

Jake took a step forward, shaking, and I slipped between the two men.

"Jake, please. He is my friend. He won't hurt anyone and he'll help protect me. Right, Damon?" I said.

He didn't answer. I looked at him with a frown.

"Damon?"

"Yeah, right, whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

"He will protect me. Victoria is in town. We should focus on that. I'll tell you everything later, I promise." I said to Jake.

He looked down at me with sadness. I knew I was hurting him. He had done everything he could to protect me and again I was hanging out with vampires.

"Okay. The pack will come as soon as they can. I'm staying." he said.

"Great," I said relieved and gave him a smile.

"Great," Damon said sarcastically. "I'm taking her to my house. More discreet, and my brother is there."

He took my hand in his and tugged me away from Jake, but Jake grabbed my arm stopping us.

"Wait. No. Why your house?" He said.

"Charlie is already there. And my house is surrounded by woods," Damon said. "If Victoria attacks, I don't have to worry about the neighbours calling the police."

"You can stay phased around his house, Jake." I said.

Damon shot me a look that clearly meant that he hadn't invited Jake. I ignored him and took Jake's hand, giving him a pleading look. He sighed and giving Damon a suspicious look, he nodded.

"How about we take my car and follow Damon there?" I said smiling.

Damon wasn't pleased by my decision to ride with Jake. But I needed time to explain things to him or he would freak out with Charlie being in a cellar and other strange stuff happening in Mystic Falls. Damon sped to his house, but I took my time, telling Jake everything that he should know as I slowly drove to the Salvatore's boarding house. Jake was deeply hurt that I had hidden things from him, and that I was hanging around vampires, as expected. He was surprised by the fact that witches actually existed, and that Charlie was a vampire hunter.

"God, Bella, is anything normal in your life?" He said as we turned in the Salvatore's house driveway.

"I guess not," I said turning off the engine.

"I'll trust you, and work with them to protect you, Bella." Jake said quietly, "But you need to promise me you will be careful."

"I promise," I smiled sadly.

We got out and I took him in a hug before he walked away into the woods. I felt bad for hurting him. It was never my intention but it seemed that it was all I did. I loved him, like a friend, like a brother, but not in the way he wanted me to. I wished I did, it would be so simple, easy. He held me tight to his chest until we heard the door opening. He set me down, and I looked at Damon, standing at the doorway with a glass of something and a smirk.

"Be careful," Jake said one last time before turning and running to the woods to phase.

I slowly walked to Damon, who received me with a kiss, and then slammed the door closed.

"Unfortunately, we are not alone." He said with a smirk as we walked to the living room.

Stefan looked up at us from his spot on the couch, and put aside his book. He gave me a questioning look, and then eyed the arm Damon had around my waist.

"Hi, Stefan. How are you?" I asked smiling politely.

"Very well. How was your trip?" he asked.

"Good,"

"I would say more than good," Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon," I hissed blushing and then gave Stefan an apologetic smile. "Damon said I could stay. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Bella. He mentioned you needed our help… How can we help you?" he asked standing up.

"Well… Ahn, it's a long story."

"And we're going to need drinks to live through it." Damon said and left my side to go refill his glass.

"I've dated a vampire before," I blurted to Stefan as he sat down and I sat across from him in the loveseat. "He's name was Edward and…"

"Summary: they are not like us. Another kind of vampire," Damon interrupted and plopped down on my side. "Really creepy. They sparkle on sunlight, they do not have weakness, only another of their kind or a werewolf can destroy them, and apparently there's another kind of werewolf. We have one as guard dog right now,"

"He's not a guard dog, Damon." I frowned at him.

"He's a dog, and he's guarding." He said with a grin and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait, it's not full moon," Stefan said confusedly.

"Exactly. Bella here is the connection between our supernatural and theirs. Her pack of werewolves transforms at will, any time they want."

"So, there's a new kind of vampire and a new kind of werewolf… and we have one outside?" Stefan asked frowning. It did sound crazy.

"Yes… Basically, there's a vampire, of the other kind, after me because my ex killed her mate… And she's in town. So my friend, Jake, the werewolf, is here to protect me," I said.

"I said she could stay with Charlie here so we can protect them," Damon said.

"I don't want to bother you, Stefan…" I said.

"It's not a problem, Bella. I'll help protecting you. Maybe I could hear more about these other kinds later,"

"Of course, I'll tell you anything you need to know. I'm sorry I didn't before."

"Great, arrangements settled, conversation over." Damon said as if he was irritated by the conversation. He stood up and pulled me up too, making me stumble. "Goodnight, Stefan. Don't let the dog in."

"Damon, stop calling Jake a dog." I said sternly pulling my hand from his.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

Stefan gave me an understanding smile; I knew he did understand, he had dealt with this infuriating Damon a lot.

"How is my dad?" I asked Stefan.

"He is very well. He asked for you yesterday. I told him you were in Jacksonville and would be back tomorrow."

"I'm going to see him."

"Super," Damon said sarcastically and sat back down on the couch.

I shook my head at him and went to the basement. I walked to the cellars and saw my dad lying on a bed, reading a book.

"Dad?"

His head snapped up and he quickly got up. I unlocked the door with some difficulty, and entered the small room. He took me in a hug and I fought my tears as I wrapped my arms around his waist tight.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you're okay. Stefan said you were, but…"

"I'm fine, dad. I was with mom," I said pulling back with a small smile.

"You were with Damon, weren't you?" he said frowning.

"Yes," I sighed.

"I know that they can compel me by now, and they will compel me to forget about their nature, but… I would like for you to know… Bella, I don't like this. You're alive, but until when? They are monsters."

"They don't kill anyone, dad. If I give Damon a small amount of blood every now and then, and that way he won't ever recur to kill someone, isn't that just a small price to pay? He drinks…"

"From blood bags, I know." He sighed. "Stefan told me about their diet… Bella, why? Why do you have to be so stubborn and not be afraid of a vampire?" He said with a sad smile.

"I never wanted normal, I guess." I mumbled. "I'm sorry I disappoint you, dad. I wished you could see this the way I do."

"I'm not disappointed in you, Bella. I would never be disappointed in you. The fact that you are compassionate with vampires just shows how big your heart is. And although I don't like him right now, Damon… seems… liked an okay guy." He said awkwardly. "At least I know you're protected from other vampires."

"Dad, about that." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Edward was a vampire too, but a different kind."

"What? You're kidding me," he laughed.

"No, dad. I'm sorry. There was nothing you could have done," I said as his face fell into a expression of horror. "He was much more indestructible than Damon or Stefan's kind. And… Because of something that happened with Edward, there is a vampire after me. She's in town and attacked me and Damon at the house."

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, dad… Just… I will stay here, Damon and Stefan will protect me here, and I need to ask you to… stay here a while longer. I'll tell them not to compel you if you promise me you will never tell anyone about them."

"Bella…"

"You would be hurting me if they get hurt, dad."

He stared at me for a long time and then sat down.

"What about Liz?" he asked his head in his hands.

"She's horrified of Caroline, dad. We need to compel her. I'm sorry," I said.

"Okay. I'll stay and… I won't ever tell anyone." He said.

"Thank you,"

He nodded his head but since he didn't look up, I left the cellar. I left the door open and went upstairs. I found Stefan still reading his book on the living room. He smiled at me and nodded, letting me know he knew. I smiled at him and headed upstairs to search for Damon. I found him lying in the middle of his bed, a bottle of scotch in hand.

"Hey, my dad…"

"I already know," he snapped.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled and saw my bag in the corner, I went to it. "Thanks for letting us stay, Damon."

"Whatever," he mumbled as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "I invited the Swan family and they bring a goddamn dog."

"Damon," I chastised softly.

"It seems lately that's all you say. Damon, Damon." he said mockingly.

"Well, if you weren't being rude I wouldn't be treating you like that" I said and continued to brush my teeth. "Where is Jake going to sleep when he needs to?"

"Do you want me to build him a dog house?"

I spat on the sink, rinsed my mouth and went back to the room to find him still in the same way he was when I entered the room.

"Enough! Why are you being such a douche bag?" I snapped.

"Oh, found anything besides 'Damon' in your small vocabulary." He said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," I said scowling. "Why are you being like this?"

"Give me a break. What? If you thought I would be nice all the time and never annoy anyone, then you got the wrong Salvatore brother. You're mistaking me for Stefan."

"I know you can be a jerk, I'm just wondering why now."

Great, he was all nice and sweet when he wanted sex and now he was this douche. The story of my life. After used, people changed and left.

"If you're bothered why don't you leave?" He snapped standing up and walking to the stereo. "Go home," he shrugged.

I stared at his back, not believing he was throwing me out now. After inviting me to stay over. Knowing Victoria was after me. Knowing I would be in danger at home. Jake was just one, and I would rather die than have him facing Victoria alone. Then there was dad…

"I am sure your fucking guard dog can protect you," he said.

"I would rather give myself to Victoria and die than have Jake face her alone," I voiced my thoughts. "He would likely die. No. If you want me to go, Jake stays and protects my father here. I'm sure Stefan won't mind."

"Right, die for Jacob." He laughed.

"What has he done to you? He is helping us, helping me."

"I just don't like him," he said turning to me with a deep frown. "He comes here and thinks so highly of him, judging me and giving you advices. It's your fucking life, Isabella. You can very well choose people you hang out with."

I stared at him for a moment and as he poured another drink, I burst with laughter. He scowled at me and blurred right in front of me, staring down at me, trying to intimidate me.

"What is so fucking funny?" He snapped.

I controlled my laughter enough to talk, and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Are you, perhaps, experiencing some jealousy of Jake? Or maybe some dislike because you might think I hear his opinion and leave you?"

"What? Do you think I care if you leave? I just told you to leave," he pointed out. "Don't think so highly of yourself. You're entertaining, but that's it. Of course I'm not jealous."

"Of course," I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes at me, but I stopped him from a smartass comment with a kiss. He held me to him, kissing me back fiercely. He guided me to his king sized bed, and pushed me down on it.

"I'm not," he said low.

"Hm uh." I said smiling.

He tugged on my top, and I pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

"I know I have you wrapped around my little finger," he murmured against the skin of my breasts.

"Oh, really?" I laughed.

"Yes,"

"Don't think so highly of yourself." I used his words.

"I'll prove it to you," he said.

"How?"

He sucked on my nipple while rubbing me through the denim of my shorts. I moaned and fisted his hair. He knew exactly how to manipulate my body, and in a way he had me wrapped around his little finger.

I blinked at the sunlight coming through the window and sat up. Damon was already gone, and I guessed he went to deal with Mason or something. I covered my body with a sheet and ran to the shower. I kind of envied him for that bathroom. The stall was big, and he had several showerheads. I used his shampoo, and was rinsing it from my hair, when I opened my eyes I took quite the scare.

"Good morning," Damon said smirking.

"You scared me," I said smiling.

"You left the bathroom door open, I took it as an invitation." He said stripping down.

"It wasn't an invitation," I said teasingly.

"But I can join you, right?" He said slipping inside the stall.

"Well, I'm almost finished…"

"No, you're not. You're still all dirty," he said wrapping his arms around me and pushed me against the tile wall.

"Oh, yeah?" I laughed.

"Hmm… yes." He said trailing his hand up my side to my breast.

"Then another shower wouldn't be so bad," I said against his lips.

"No, it would be great." He said before kissing me hard.

Sometimes I thanked God for vampire abilities. You see, if a human man tried to lift my slippery wet body, with my luck, it would probably be messy and awkward and we would end in the floor. But this was cocky Damon. With a smirk, he cupped my ass with both hands and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around him, while kissing his neck, and while pressed against the wall, he slipped inside of me. He was a drug, addicting. I clung to him as he thrust into me, sweat mixing with the water, and I hoped to God Stefan wasn't home because I was being quite loud. He pushed hair out of my face and kissed me deeply as we both climaxed, and he slowly, gently, set me down. He kept me trapped between his body and the wall as we kissed but kept his hand on my waist.

"What is it with you that keeps me coming back?" He asked against my lips.

"I'm just that good?" I said teasingly, but it came out like a question as my cheeks burned.

He smirked and kissed me once more.

"Probably," he said.

I giggled and slipped away from him. I took another shower with him, and slipped out of the stall when he tried to pull me to him.

"No," I laughed. "If we keep that up we won't ever finish this shower."

He pouted and then turned around to finish his shower. I wrapped a towel around me, and walked in the bedroom. I was surprised to find Jake.

"Jake," I said.

He turned away from the window and stared at me.

"Ahn, what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly, holding the towel tighter.

"I needed to talk to you, and Stefan said I could look for you…"

He trailed off and glared as Damon followed me out, wrapping a towel around his hips. Damon frowned at him, but then smirked as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Jake was shaking with anger, and for a moment I feared he would phase right there.

"Needing something, pup?" Damon asked.

"Damon, stop." I said sternly and pulled away from him. "Sorry, Jake. I'll be downstairs in a moment, alright?"

"Whatever," he grumbled and walked out of the room.

Damon laughed as he got a drink from his own mini bar. I rolled my eyes at him and went to get clothes in my bag.

"Oh, dress up. A sundress, or whatever" he said.

"Why?" I said putting on my underwear.

"Well, I need your help with Mason Lockwood, and I think that you're a great magnet to supernatural, considering both Lockwood men were quite interested on you and your legs," he said shrugging.

"You want to use me as bait," I said frowning.

"I just need an unsuspicious Mason to give you access to the Lockwood mansion,"

"For what?" I asked.

"You really ask too many questions," he said rolling his eyes. "Witchy friend will access his mind and get information about the moonstone. But she needs to get close to him."

"Bonnie is helping you?" I asked surprised.

"She sees it as helping Elena, and apparently she is in good terms with Barbie."

I smiled ignoring his sarcasm. It was great that Bonnie had finally accepted Caroline. Caroline needed Bonnie's understanding, acceptance, and Bonnie needed to understand her friend was still there. I took a simple belted teal dress, and white oxfords. I pulled my hair in a messy bun and put just a little eyeliner and gloss.

"Is that good enough?" I asked Damon rolling my eyes.

"It is," he smirked.

I followed him downstairs and smiled at Bonnie.

"Bonbon," I greeted and hugged her.

"Bonbon?" she laughed.

"I thought it was a good nickname," I shrugged with a smile.

"It is… you're… looking good, different." She said smiling.

"Florida was great," I told her. "I heard about you and Caroline. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she said.

"Bella, are you sure you want to help us?" Stefan asked. "You could stay here with Charlie and Jacob until we get back,"

"No, it's fine. I would go insane if I stayed here," I said.

"Bella…" Jacob started.

"Jake, stay here with dad until I get back, then we'll think something out."

"It is not safe," Jake said.

"It is sunny out, Jake. Victoria can't go into town unnoticed. It will be fine."

"And we'll be with her," Damon pointed out.

"Right, I need someone to stay with Charlie." I said pleadingly.

"Fine," Jake sighed. "Just keep yourself alive."

"I will," I gave him a small smile.

"Ok, we'll take Bella's car. Is that okay?" Stefan asked.

"Why my car?"

"Because Mason will fit perfectly in your trunk and you can go there in my car," Damon said.

"My trunk. Okay." I said awkwardly. I felt like we were planning a kidnapping. What we were, except I felt like the bad guy.

"Okay, we'll get lunch and go to the Lockwood's." Bonnie said linking her arm through mine. "See ya!"

We took my car and before I was even out of their driveway, she bombarded me with questions.

"You so did it!" she accused. "Ugh, Damon? Really?"

"Bonnie…"

"Fine. Just let me say: I told you he wasn't just after friendship."

"Okay, fine. I should have listened to you. But Damon and I are still friends," she shook her head in disbelieve. "What?"

"Oh, Bella. You're being so naïve. This can only end badly, for you."

"I know. I just… don't want to stop it," I said frowning.

"What about that friend visiting, hm? You never told me the guy that had a crush on you and was protecting you was hot and walked around half naked," she laughed.

"Well, Jake… Jake is Jake. He is cute, and I wished I saw him the way he wants me to, romantically, but I don't. I am not attracted to him although I love him. He's just a friend." I said.

"I really think you should look into it deeper" she said quietly. "I don't know him, but he would be so much better than Damon."

I nodded, not knowing how else to acknowledge her disapproval of Damon. Of course she always made it pretty clear she didn't like him but I still had hoped she would at least endure him. We went to the grill for lunch, and talked about what we would do about Mason, what I missed that week, and what she missed. I talked to Matt for a while, explaining I had a family emergency and I was sorry I missed my first week at work. He tells me he is sorry too, but his boss had hired someone else when I didn't show up. I assured him it was fine, and said I would see him at school the next day.

"You know, Caroline still isn't very happy with this new friendship you and Matt have." Bonnie commented as we walked out of the Grill.

"It is so obvious he still likes her," I rolled my eyes. "Why can't she see that I'm only his friend?"

"Perhaps because she found you two drunk, talking, you only in a bikini and his jacket?" Bonnie asked smiling. "Caroline always was irrationally jealous; it just got worse after she became a vampire."

"Well, she needs to open her eyes and see that Matt's still crazy about her."

She agreed and we hopped in my car. In the distance, I saw Damon and Stefan following on Damon's car.

"So, who you're taking to the Halloween Masquerade?" Bonnie asked.

"No one," I said.

"Didn't Damon invite you as date?"

"No, we are just friends. He won't take a high school girl to a public event like that ever," I laughed.

"Why don't you take Jake? That way you would be protected too," she suggested.

"Admit it, Bonnie." I chuckled. "You only want me to do that to piss off Damon."

"Maybe," she laughed.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to invite Jake to come with me. He would need to go anyway to look out for Victoria, and most people were taking dates. Damon wouldn't take me for sure, not considering Elena would be going alone. She and Stefan continued pretend to be over, so she would go alone, and Damon certainly would take the opportunity to antagonize his brother and make a move on his girlfriend.

"Who are you going with?" I asked Bonnie.

"No one," she said.

"You could go with Jake," I said.

"What?" She laughed.

"Well, if I invite him he might get his hopes up and I don't want to do that…"

"So, you'll push him to your dateless friend," she said chuckling and rolled her eyes. "No, thank you very much, but I won't get in the middle of the mess that your love life is."

I turned into the driveway of the Lockwood's mansion, and looked in the review mirror. Damon and Stefan were out of sight. Bonnie and I got out and walked to the front door. I looked at her before ringing the doorbell. As we had expected, since Mrs. Lockwood was out, Mason answered the door. He smiled expectantly to us.

"Hi," I said blushing. "Ahn, I wanted to talk to Ty."

He seemed amused and arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms on his chest. I wondered how long Bonnie would take.

"Ahn, I know you don't like me, because I'm friends with the Salvatore's but… They learned their lesson and I refuse to get in the middle of this little war you have going on…"

He groaned and clutched his head like he was having an aneurysm. I looked at Bonnie who had her eyes locked on him as he fell on the ground and a deep frown. I looked around, hoping Tyler wouldn't come back. We had seen him at the Grill, and we knew Mrs. Lockwood was busy all afternoon with Council issues. Mason screamed and it made me cringe.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He finally passed out, and Damon and Stefan showed up. Without a word they picked him up and I opened my trunk so they could put him inside. Bonnie closed the front door of the mansion and ran to my car. I drove top speed, but still being careful not to get any bumps or swerve the car, and the fifteen minutes it took to get back to the Salvatore's house, were the one of the most stressing of my life. When I was getting out of the car, Damon threw Mason over his shoulder and started to walk to the house, ignoring my father and Jake that were watching from the porch with shock and confusion.

"He's a werewolf," I told dad as I passed him.

"Stefan told me, but why did you kidnap him?"

"Because he is trying to hurt my friends and he has information on something." I said shrugging.

My dad eyed, knowing that should be bothering me. After all I helped kidnapping a man, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't like his time with us. Jake was still looking at Bonnie like she was an alien and it made me smile, while Bonnie gave him a hesitant uncomfortable smile.

"She's a witch, not an alien, Jake. Stop staring." I laughed.

He looked away blushing and muttered an apology. Dad tensed at the mention of a witch, but didn't ask anything. I guessed Stefan had updated him on everything. Bonnie and I entered the house and found Stefan watching Damon tie Mason to a chair.

"Is this necessary? He's out," I said frowning.

"I don't know about you, darlin', but I don't want to have him waking up and staking me. There's a lot of wood around," Damon said.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

She nodded and walked to Mason. I saw Elena coming from upstairs, and greeted her with a small smile and a nod. We watched as Bonnie held Mason's head and mumbled something under her breath, eyes closed and a light frown. She pulled away from Mason a minute later, and nodded to all of us.

"It's hidden it in a well, on the Lockwood property," she said.

"I know where that is." Elena said. "I saw a well during a party; it's deep in the woods."

"It seems our dear wolf here didn't trust Katherine very much either," Damon said tauntingly as Mason woke up with a groan. "It was the only time you were smart, I think."

"Let's go," Stefan said.

"I'm staying, to have a talk to Mason." Damon said with a smirk as he looked down at Mason.

"Damon…" Stefan warned.

"What? I just want to talk to him. We have a lot in common, don't you think? Being played by Katherine…"

Stefan shrugged and turned to leave the room. Bonnie and Elena followed him. I frowned at Damon.

"Why don't you leave him alone? Don't you think once Katherine realizes he lost the moonstone he will be in enough trouble? Or that he will feel bad when he discovers her mind games without you adding anything to it?" I said.

"Why don't you go with Stefan?" he said scowling at me. "You are annoying when you're being all moral and stuff."

"Whatever, Damon. You will regret this," I said.

With one last look at Mason, who was staring at me, I turned to leave. I knew I should have helped him out more, I knew I shouldn't be leaving him alone with Damon. But Damon was right on something, if we freed Mason, he would take the first chance to stake Damon and Stefan.

"Hey, guys, can I go with you?" I asked running outside. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline were getting into Elena's car.

"Bells, I'm going to the station," dad announced coming out of the house.

"Wait, what?" I asked frowning.

"You've been seen in town, and I need to go back to work. Jake already told me to be in public places, with a lot of people and to be back by sunset," Charlie said. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Although I wanted to just lock him back up on that cellar to keep him safe from Victoria, I couldn't. He was right, he had to go back to work. I threw him my keys and he took my car to leave.

"I'm coming with you. No way I'm leaving you unprotected and staying with a crazy torturer" Jake said walking down the porch steps as we heard Mason screaming.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Let's take my car then," Bonnie said and nodded to Stefan, Elena and Caroline. "We'll follow you."

We all got in the cars, and the silence was tense as Bonnie followed Elena to the Lockwood property.

"So…" Jake said from the backseat. "Ahn, do you make potions as well?"

Bonnie and I burst laughing and Jake chuckled. Thank God, he broke the ice.

"I don't, but I guess I could." She said.

"That's cool. I think we had a witch too. I'll ask my dad," he said.

"Really? Witches at La Push?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there are legends. But I don't think we have one right now. I think we would know."

"We are a very discreet society," Bonnie said laughing.

"Yeah, United States of America was founded by a secret society of witches and wizards," I laughed.

"That would be pretty cool," Jake laughed.

Bonnie parked the car beside Elena's, and we all started to walk into the woods.

"So, once we get the moonstone, what?" Caroline asked.

"Hide it from Katherine," Stefan shrugged.

"Wouldn't be better to destroy it?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably. But if we hid it, we attract Katherine and that way we can kill her," Stefan said and Elena frowned.

"No offense, but… From what I heard this chick is pretty indestructible when it comes to you and your douche bag brother." Jake said as he helped me over branches and logs. "After all, how many chances you had to kill her and you didn't?"

"Jake," I said quietly.

"He is right," Bonnie commented and Stefan frowned. "I'm sorry, Stefan, but you and Damon seem to not be able to just drive a stake through her heart and end everything."

"It is not that simple, Bonnie." Elena said.

"It should be," Caroline mumbled.

"Let's just get this over with, please." I said.

Stefan gave me a thankful smile and we finally reached the well. There was a stone closing and Stefan and Jake easily pushed it off. We looked inside and we couldn't see anything but water in the bottom.

"Are you sure it's there, Bonnie?" I asked.

"It is there. I read his mind, it would be impossible to lie." she said.

"Okay, I'll jump in and get it." Stefan said throwing his leg over the edge.

"Be careful," Elena blurted.

"I will," he said.

He threw his other leg over the edge and with a push, he fell on the well. We looked down, but the scene was not what we expected. When Stefan hit the water, he started to scream, and claw up the walls.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

"Vervain," Caroline said frowning.

"We have to get him out now," I said.

"Well, I can't go down there." Caroline said.

I saw an old chain on the side of the well and picked it up.

"We can use this to get down there," I said.

"I'll go," Elena said immediately.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course! It's Stefan," Elena said.

"Right, it's Stefan. God know what else is down there and you would risk yourself to get your ex?"

We all fell silent. I looked down at the well as Elena and Caroline got in a stare contest. Stefan passed out, his skin seemed burned.

"I'll go," Jake finally said. "I get him out."

"No, I go." Elena insisted.

"Elena, Jake is stronger." I said.

She looked down at the well and with a frown she agreed. We tied the chain around Jake's hips and Caroline would lower him and the pull him back. Jake seemed hesitant to trust her, but he knew we had no option. He surprised me, offering himself to help vampires. He pushed off the edge and Caroline screeched as she grabbed the chain tighter and it slipped her hands, hurting.

Bonnie, Elena and I grabbed the chain and helped her.

"Jake, you're okay?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah, just don't scare me like that, it wouldn't be a pretty fall." He yelled from inside the well.

"Well, you should start on a diet, Teen Wolf!" Caroline yelled. "You're goddamn heavy."

We all laughed and continued to lower Jake. We heard a splash and we relaxed, knowing he had reached Stefan.

"How is he?" Elena asked, running to the well.

"He's… passed out," Jake yelled. "Okay, I've got him!"

Elena came back to help us, and with some difficulty we pulled Jake back. He pulled himself over the edge with Stefan over his shoulder and they fell on the ground. Elena ran to Stefan, taking him in her arms and analyzing his state. She took a rock and cut her hand, bringing it to his lips. Jake frowned and stood up; clearly it was too freaky for him. Caroline's face changed for a moment.

"Caroline," I called.

She turned her head to me, her eyes going back to normal. No one else had seen, and I wouldn't tell about her weak control.

"Can you lower me into the well, so I get the moonstone?" I asked.

She nodded and we untied the chains from Jake. He insisted he could do it, but we reminded him he was too heavy. He checked twice if the chains were really tied around me, and stood by the edge of the well as Caroline controlled the descent. I cringed as my toes touched the cold water and soon I was breast deep in dirty water. I looked around searching for the damn stone that was the cause of a lot of trouble lately. It was dark, but something caught my eyes. A silvery stone hidden in a crevice in the wall.

"Found it!" I yelled happily.

I reached for it, and as I pulled it out of the small space it was in, a snake slithered my way. I screeched as more snakes came my way, one running up my arm.

"Get me out!" I cried.

I shook my arm, sending the disgusting snake flying away, but the others were still all around me. They began to pull me out and I shook my leg as one snake rapped around my ankle. As soon as I was on the edge, Jake pulled me out and threw the snake away, touching it without second thought. I took deep breaths and clutched the moonstone as my tears stopped.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jake asked. "Were you bitten?"

"No… I'll just have nightmares the rest of my life," I said and gave him a weak smile.

We went back to the cars and Bonnie dropped us off at the Salvatore's. Elena was going to drop Caroline off at home so she and Stefan weren't back yet. Jake and I entered the house and I left my shoes on the foyer.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'll run patrol after Charlie gets back, okay?" Jake said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jake." I said.

"Well, one thing I have to agree with you. Mystic Falls is much more interesting than Forks," he said smiling and then went upstairs to the room Stefan had offered him.

I walked in the living room and found Damon still torturing Mason.

"Enough, Damon, let him go. We've got the stone," I said.

"So he can run back to the bitch? No, thank you." Damon said.

"Fuck you," Mason groaned weakly. "She loves me. Is that what bothers you? That we are in love, and that she never loved you?"

I frowned as Damon let Mason get under his skin. He scowled down at the werewolf and dipped a knife in what I guessed was wolfs bane. He cut Mason's shoulder and I looked away.

"Do you honestly believe her?" Damon taunted. "Katherine doesn't have a heart; she doesn't love anyone but herself."

Mason spat and gave him a smirk.

"Then why do you keep trying on conquering the heart she doesn't have? Give up, Salvatore, she loves me, she will never look at you."

"Damon," I whispered, seeing fury in his eyes. He lost it.

"You know in the end, she would just rip your heart apart. I'll do the job for her," Damon snapped.

I gasped and clutched my stomach as he ripped Mason's heart out of his chest. I stared at him in shock as he threw the heart in the fireplace, and stared down at Mason, with not a drop of regret or horror. I looked away, the scene was turning my stomach.

"What happened to you?" He asked calmly while cleaning his bloody hands in a towel.

"God, how can you be so calm?" I asked frowning. "You killed a man,"

"I've got news for you, baby. I am a killer," he said. "So, what happened?"

"The well was full of vervain, Jake had to get Stefan out. I went in to get the stone, and there were snakes..."

"Did you get it?"

"Yes," I said and showed him the stone.

"Great," he said taking it from me. "Go, get a shower. I'll order you some pizza. How's that sound?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed mirthlessly and looked around the room before looking back at him.

"I don't think I can keep anything on my stomach right now," I said shaking my head. "I'm just going to bed."

"I'm going to clean up, join you soon." He said.

I nodded absentmindedly and went upstairs to take a shower. I took my time, rubbing off the day from my skin, and then put on sweatpants and a simple tank top and slipped in Jake's room. He was taking a nap, and I watched for a moment with a smile. I would never have thought he would help a vampire, or sleep in one's house peacefully. But he was probably exhausting from making sure I was safe. I wondered how many of the pack would come and when to help. I went downstairs to get something to eat and found Stefan and Damon talking in the living room. Damon had cleaned up the mess he had done, and Mason's body was wrapped on the floor.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan snapped.

I watched as Stefan tried to get the phone out of Damon's hand and Damon scowled at him.

"It's not your doggish lover," Damon laughed. "Hello, Katherine."

I frowned. He was still so obsessed with her; he seemed to love to taunt her, by killing Mason, calling her.

"Mason? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that your friend is dead. I ripped his heart out before you could, after getting the moonstone from him. He put it in a well full of vervain, I think he didn't trust you much," he taunted and smirked. "What? Are you angry about that? Did we ruin your plans?"

His smile faltered and his face slowly fell. I didn't need to hear what she was saying to know she was taunting him and threatening. A minute later, in a stare contest with Stefan, he lowered the phone from his ear.

"I hope you are happy, Damon." I said frowning. "You just couldn't leave her alone. You are still so obsessed with her that you probably teased her until she lost her cool. I bet we'll have problems with her. Now, how does that prove Mason wrong? How does that prove that you aren't still head over heels for her? You just need to get something, anything from her. Congratulations, you've got anger and fury."

* * *

**AN: Hope you are enjoying it. Last chapter and this one were beta'ed by BlueEyesBurning - link to her profile in my profile. Thanks, Lou! You are great!**

**Polyvore collection for this story on my profile. **

**Who is making TVD marathons while waiting for season 4? o/ me, me! I'm officially addicted :D**

**REVIEW! **

**xoxo Luuh**


	8. We Fight, Break Up We Kiss, We Make Up

I put on a peacock feather print off-shoulder top, jeans and grey Vans, stuffing clothes into my bag and looking around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

"What do you think you are doing?" Damon said walking in the room.

"I'm going home" I said.

"What? No"

"Damon, I don't want to stay here. Do you realize how humiliating is to be with you here while everyone knows you're still obsessed with Katherine? Besides, Jake would feel more comfortable at my house and he can protect me"

"Right, the dog comes and you leave" he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you like him? He's done nothing to you but help you. Is it because Katherine had a werewolf lover?" I shot back.

"Shut up. The only one obsessed with Katherine and I is you" he said scowling. "Stop it. It's annoying and really, it makes you look stupid"

"Fuck you, Damon. I just saw you kill a man, without hesitation or regret. Do you understand how do I feel looking at you right now?"

"Oh, so now I scare you? When I drink your blood it's fine, but when I kill my enemy, you get scared" he laughed.

"I am scared. You completely lost your humanity there, Damon" I said.

"I don't have humanity, Bella!" he snapped.

"Yes, I was warned of that, but I didn't listen. I should have"

"You are just jealous that Katherine brings reactions out of me that you will never be able to get" he said stepping closer.

"So, now I'm jealous of your psycothic ex?" I laughed. "Grow up, Damon"

"You're not jealous of her, just of what how strongly I feel about her. And you would love to be able to bring such strong emotions out of a vampire, just because you couldn't with Eddie"

I tried to slap him, but he held my wrist and pulled me closer. I fought against him, but I was defenseless as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am not jealous of anything concerning that crazy bitch you've dated" I snapped. I was lying just a bit.

"Really?" he said kissing my jaw.

"Stop, I'm mad at you" I said, but the protest sounded weak even to me.

"Fine by me, you're so sexy when you're angry" he murmured.

"You can't get in my pants after offending me, Damon" I scowled at him.

"Fine, if I said I was sorry would you be more willing?" he asked smirking.

"No, because I know it won't be sincere"

"I shouldn't have let you know me so well" he said close to my lips.

"You're infuriating, Damon" I said quietly.

"And you love it"

He crashed his lips to mine, and I stopped fighting. Who was I kidding? He was right. I loved he was infuriating and not perfect like Edward. And he could make me surrender with only one touch. It made me mad at myself, but I so enjoyed it.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine"

I groaned and turned away from Damon, burying my face in the pillow. His hand snaked around my body, cupping my breast.

"Your father is quite bemused about the fact we've been sharing a room" he murmured kissing my shoulder.

"Do you like sending me mixed signs? Teasing my body but talking about my father? You aren't getting nowhere if you continue on that path" I mumbled.

"Well, as much as I wish I got somewhere, you have school in less than an hour and your father needs you to drop him off at your house so he can get his car"

"Oh, dammit. School" I groaned.

He chuckled as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I tried to run my fingers through my hair but it was a mess, probably looking like a bird nest.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said getting up and he started to move. "Alone, Damon. A shower alone" I rolled my eyes at him.

I locked the bathroom door just in case and took my shower calmly. I got out, and Damon wasn't in the room. I put on music and danced as I got ready. I put on a red hooded plaid shirt, rolling the sleeves up, and denim shorts with braces, letting them hang around my legs. I put on black wedge sneakers, put my hair in a braid, and just light make-up to hide the sleepless night. I went downstairs and found Jake, Damon, Stefan and dad in a serious conversation in the kitchen. Apparently Stefan had cooked, because by the wonderful smell it definitely wasn't dad or Jake's food.

"Good morning" I said.

"Great morning" Damon said and smirked behind the rim of his mug.

Dad scowled at him as I blushed and I sat between dad and Jake.

"What is going on?" I asked reaching for a toast.

"Elena's aunt, Jenna, stabbed herself. Katherine compelled her" Stefan said.

"Oh my God" I said and shot Damon a look before looking back at Stefan. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, Elena and Ric called an ambulance and she will spend the week at the hospital"

"Oh. Ahn, maybe I should pass by the hospital later. Elena and Jeremy must need something…"

"I am sure she will appreciate, Bella. Thank you" Stefan said with a smile.

"Okay, well… It seems the week already started… chaotic" I mumbled and took a sip of my juice.

"It will only get worse" Jake said. "Embry and Quil are coming tomorrow, and Charlie insists I shouldn't stay out of school"

"Well, you really shouldn't" I said. "So, we'll pick them up at the airport"

"Yeah" dad said. "Billy is sending their school papers and I'll enroll Jake and the boys tomorrow"

"That's great!" I said happily. "I'll help you catch up with class"

"Yeah, school_ uhuu_" Jake said sarcastically.

I shook my head at him but with a smile.

"So, we should go home today" dad said.

"What?" Damon and I blurted.

"Well, three… Quileutes here won't be a good idea. We have room at home, and you'll be protected with them" dad said to me.

"Well, then she can go home tomorrow" Damon said.

Dad glared at him. I felt Jake snickering by my side and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I would prefer if my daughter, slept under my roof… alone" dad said.

"Dad" I said blushing.

"But tonight Jacob's friends won't be here to protect you. You should consider staying until they get here, until tomorrow" Damon said.

"Damon is right, Charlie" Stefan said. "Tonight you would be more protected here. Bella can take my room and I'll sleep in the living room"

Damon scowled at him. Dad looked between them, and grumbled his agreement. I already knew Damon would try to sneak in Stefan's room, and Charlie would be guarding the door like I was a princess in a tower and he was a dragon. Dad stood up, and when he wasn't looking, Damon winked at me. And of course, my not so charming prince would come through the window. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. Damon went back to his room to catch up on his sleep before we left. Stefan went straight to school and I drove with Jake and dad to my house. I left dad there and Jake drove the rest of the way to school. He said he would be around, discreetly, so he could make sure Victoria didn't pull any stunts. A lot of students stared as Jake parked my car and we got out.

"Think you can survive school?" Jake asked teasingly as we met in front of my car.

"The question is, can you survive the boredom without me?" I said smiling.

"I think I can" he said and pulled me to a quick hug. "Be safe"

"It's school. I can only die of boredom" I said pulling back.

"Hey" Bonnie said approaching us with Caroline.

"Hi" I said. "I've heard about Jenna. How is Elena?"

"She's good. A little shaken up, but she will be fine" Bonnie said with a sad smile.

"So, joining us in school, Teen Wolf?" Caroline asked grinning.

"Why Teen Wolf?" Jake said frowning.

"It's a TV show, about a teenager werewolf" I explained chuckling. "Quite fitting the nickname"

"Yeah, really funny" he said rolling his eyes. "Not today, Barbie" Caroline scowled at the nickname while Bonnie and I smiled.

"So you will be enrolling?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, he, Embry and Quil – his friends – will enroll tomorrow" I said.

"That's… great" Caroline said without enthusiasm.

"Yup, I'm just as excited as you, Barbie" Jake said sarcastically.

The bell rang and we said goodbye to Jacob before walking into school. Caroline was a lot more friendly to me now. Perhaps by not telling her about her control the previous day, she realized I was on her side. Or maybe Bonnie spoke to her. I didn't get a chance to ask Bonnie, but as the day passed and Caroline and I became friends, I forgot about asking Bonnie.

"So, Tyler seems quite interested in you, Bella" Caroline said smirking as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Ahn… really?" I frowned.

"By the way his head turned when you passed, I would say yes" she laughed and Bonnie chuckled.

Stupid me, looked back. Tyler smiled and nodded to me. I blushed and turned away.

"What is it with you and werewolves? Tyler, Jacob… Even Mason was nice to you" Caroline laughed.

"I think it's more of a supernatural thing than a werewolf thing. All supernatural beings are quite smitten with her. Edward, Jake, Tyler, Damon…" Bonnie said.

"Who's Edward?" Caroline asked curiously.

"My ex. Vampire" I said awkwardly.

"Oh. Bella, did I tell you your life is really interesting?" she smiled.

We found Jake in a table on the corner of the cafeteria eating, unaware or ignoring the stares he got. After all, he was there as if he was a student, and he wasn't. Caroline went to talk to the cheerleaders, and Bonnie and I joined Jake.

"Hey" he said smiling. "The food is really good. Way better than the one we got at the Rez's school"

"Glad you like it" I said amusedly as he devoured a burger.

"Didn't you get breakfast?" Bonnie asked watching him with amusement too.

"I did, why?" he asked.

"He just eats a lot" I told Bonnie.

"Oh" she said and laughed.

"So, found another thing you didn't tell me, Isabella" Jake said seriously.

"What?" I frowned.

"You've got the mayor's son as admirer?" he teased laughing and Bonnie joined him.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"Well, he's coming over here" Jake said shrugging with a smile.

I tensed and turned, and sure enough Tyler was heading our way. I turned back but my friends pretended to be busy in a conversation, abandoning me. Traitors.

"Hey, Bella" Tyler said.

"Hi, Ty" I said awkwardly. I did not want to speak with the nephew of the man I saw Damon kill. The same man I helped kidnapping. "How are you?"

"Great. I've heard you had a emergency out of town. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Family stuff, but everything is good" I lied.

"That's great. So, listen, my mom is throwing a Halloween Masquerade Ball, Saturday…"

"I know. I'm on the decoration committee" I said.

"Oh, right. So, I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"I'm going with Jake" I blurted nodding to Jake.

"You are?" Bonnie and Jake blurted.

"Have you forgotten? I asked you last week" I said to Jake.

"I don't remember…" he said smirking.

"Yes, you do… I called you and told you about the ball, and asked if you wanted to go with me" I said pleading with my eyes for him to go with it.

"Oh, the Masquerade Ball" he said nodding and gave Tyler a condescending smile. "Yup, this one is taken, sorry, man"

"Oh, it's… cool" Tyler said embarrassedly.

"You could go with Bonnie" I suggested just to wipe that smirk off of her face.

"I have a date" Bonnie blurted shooting me a glare. "Sorry, forgot to tell you, Bella"

"Oh, yeah? Who?" I asked amusedly.

"Ahn… Jeremy!"

I frowned at her and then fought my laughter.

"Jeremy Gilbert?" I asked.

"Eh, yes" she said with a forced smile.

"That's great"

"Okay, then" Tyler said awkwardly. "Well, see you at the ball then"

"See you" I said.

As I watched him walk away, I saw Jeremy had entered the cafeteria and was looking around for a place to sit. Well, that explains why Bonnie said he was her date.

"Jeremy? Jeremy" she grumbled to herself. "God, with all names on earth"

"It's not that bad" I said although I was kind of laughing.

"If I have to go to the ball with my best friend's little brother, I swear to God, Bella, I'll…"

"Hey, guys" Jeremy said.

"Hey!" I greeted happily. "Take a seat"

"Thanks" he said pulling out a chair.

"I've heard about Jenna. I'm so sorry. How is she?" I asked.

"Oh, she's good. She had surgery during the night, and she's resting" he said.

"I thought neither you nor Elena would come" Bonnie said.

"I wasn't" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "But my sister called Ric, and he kind of dragged me to school"

"Oh" I said frowning. "Ahn, sorry. This is Jacob, a friend of mine from Washington. He'll be staying in Mystic Falls for some time"

"Nice to meet you" Jake said shaking his hand. "Sorry about your aunt"

"So, you're the other werewolf?" Jeremy blurted. "Elena told me"

"Yes, but he is not like Mason" I said.

"So, we were talking about that Masquerade Ball" Jake said changing the subject.

Bonnie's face burned red, and she pretended to be busy reading some Calculus assignment. After a few minutes talking, she realized we weren't going to bring up what she told Tyler, so she joined the conversation. I would tease her later about it, but I wasn't about to embarrass her.

After school, I met Jake at my car, and waited for Bonnie or Caroline. Caroline was the first one to get out and I waved her over.

"Hey. Have you seen Jeremy? I was going to offer him a ride to the hospital" I said.

"Oh, he got stuck with Mr. Simpson. The man made him stay over to compensate the class he missed this morning" Caroline said.

"Oh, okay. Ahn, see you tomorrow, then"

"See ya" she said.

Jake and I had lunch at the Grill, and I ordered three meals to go. After leaving the Grill, I went to the hospital, and after asking a nurse, I foung Jenna's room. Mr. Saltzman was the only one awake by Jenna's bedside, while Jeremy and Elena fell asleep in the armchairs in the corner.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Bella, hi" Mr. Saltzman said standing up to greet us.

"Hi" Jenna said smiling weakly.

"I came to see you, and bring food to your constant visitors" I said showing the paper bags.

"Oh, thank you" Jenna said. "I told them to go get some lunch…"

"Thanks" Mr. Saltzman said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Saltzman" I said giving him one of the bags.

"Call me Ric" he said.

"Ric, okay. Ahn, this is Jacob, my friend" I said.

"Hey" Jake said awkwardly.

Elena awoke and rubbed her eyes before smiling at us.

"Hi, Bella"

"Hey, came to bring you some food" I said smiling.

"Thanks" she said taking the paper bag.

I put the one that was Jeremy's on a table, and turned to Jenna.

"I'm really sorry about your accident" I said.

"Yeah, quite silly, right?" she said chuckling. "How did I stumble into a knife?"

"Accidents happen" I lied smiling. "I mean, I fell down two flights of stairs last spring, went through a window. I know everything about clumsiness and accidents"

"Yes, she's the biggest klutz in the world" Jake laughed.

"I wouldn't say the biggest" I scowled at him.

"She's just being modest" Jake told them grinning.

They chuckled and Jake and I took seats. We spent the next couple hours talking to them. Eventually Jeremy awoke and ate his burger before joining the conversation. Their dinner the previous night had been interrupted by Jenna's 'accident', and they hadn't a decent meal since. Jenna finally convinced them to go home, get some rest and go to school the next day. Alaric stayed with her, saying he wouldn't leave her alone. That appeased Elena a bit, and I drove her and Jeremy home. She thanked me, and Jacob, saying she didn't have the chance to thank him properly for what he did for Stefan.

"You know" Jake said as I drove back to the Salvatore's. "Although I am not happy with some of your friendships… I am happy with you living here. You have friends, you have a life. The way you were in Forks, frankly, it scared me"

"Yeah, I've changed a lot since I came here" I said frowning.

"It was for good, Bella" he smiled at me. "Even though you have vampire friends again"

"Thanks, Jake. It means a lot to me"

"So, about that Masquerade… Only a mask, right? I don't need any stupid costume, right?"

"Well" I laughed. "I think you could come up with a wolf costume and it would fool everyone"

"Yeah, that would be the best Halloween party ever" he laughed.

"But, no, you don't need a costume. Only mask, and a tux"

"A tux?" he whined.

"We'll get yours and the boys' tomorrow in Richmond"

"I really have to wear a tux?" he asked scowling.

"Well, I have a really beautiful, expensive dress… so yes, you do"

"Great" he grumbled.

"Hey, do you think Embry and Quil will get dates for it too?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe, why?"

"Because it would be so awesome to walk in, arms linked with two men while Bonnie is stuck with Elena's little brother"

"You're mean" he laughed.

"I am not! Jeremy is not that bad… The fact that Bonnie is older than him is funny. But besides that, I have nothing against him"

"He is cool" Jake shrugged.

I parked the car on the driveway and we got out.

"So, tomorrow, after I leave school we pick up the guys at the airport, get your tuxes and come back to settle you all down in a room"

"We can take turns using the room. One sleeps in the couch, one in the room and one patrols" Jake shrugged.

"That's a good idea" I said. "And you will all go to the ball. There's no need to patrol that night. Victoria would risk exposure, it will be crowded"

"We'll see" he said.

We entered the house and it was quiet. I knew dad was still at work, but Damon and Stefan should be home.

"Hello?" I called out.

Stefan came from upstairs.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked.

"I was at the hospital with Jenna, Elena, Jeremy and Alaric" I said.

"Oh. How are they?" he asked worriedly.

"Jenna is fine. The others are tired, but Elena and Jeremy went home, and will go to school, while Ric stays with Jenna"

"That's good" he said. "Ahn, Damon was waiting for you…"

"I'm gonna sleep before sunset comes" Jake grumbled going to the stairs. Yup, still hating Damon.

"He's here?" I asked Stefan.

"Ahn, no… He went out… He made you lunch, it's in the kitchen"

"Oh" I said frowning.

Damon made lunch and wanted to talk to me, and I was out for a long time. Damon was pissed, that was for sure. Damon was spoiled, always getting what he wanted when he wanted.

"I'll talk to him later" I sighed. "Do you have a computer where I can work on an assignment?"

"Yes, there's one in the library, feel free to use" he smiled.

"Thanks, Stefan… For everything" I said.

"You're more than welcome"

I went to the living and put my iPod's earphones on as I did the research for school. Dad called an hour later, said Billy had sent the papers that morning and he had already enrolled Jake, Quil and Embry. He said Jake needed to start tomorrow, and so I should go buy school stuff with Jake. I agreed, and after some effort to wake Jake, we were leaving the house. We bought everything he would need for school, and I let him copy my assignments for the week. I told him and myself that was the last time I would let him copy my assignments, but by the smile he wore when he agreed, I knew it wasn't the last time. Dad came home and Damon was still out. I made dinner with Stefan's help, and Damon was still missing. Jake and I went back to the library after dinner to finish our assignments. We were almost finished when I heard the front door opening and closing and footsteps on the stairs. I put away all my stuff, said goodnight to Jake, and went upstairs to look for Damon. But dad walked out of his room, as if waiting for me, and blocked my way to Damon's.

"Stefan is settled on the couch" he said.

"Dad, this is their house, you can't make Stefan sleep on the couch" I said. "I'll sleep on the couch"

"Stefan insisted it was no problem. Besides, the living room is easy to access"

"Come on, dad. I'm just going to talk to Damon, get my stuff and go to Stefan's room, okay?"

"Bella" he said warningly.

"I'll just take two minutes"

I passed him and entered Damon's room. He wasn't there but I could hear the shower on. I tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked.

"Damon?" I asked knocking on the door.

There was no answer. I sighed and knocked once more before giving up. He didn't want to talk to me, then fine. I didn't need to talk to him either. I got my things and went to Stefan's room. I've waited for hours for Damon, but he never showed up. I should have known it would happen sometime soon. After all I had known Damon before I got that involved with him. I had heard all about the women he used and threw away, even from him. So, I wasn't surprised Damon was ignoring me. It was the first stage of kicking me aside.

And you know what. Although it hurt that he hadn't been man enough to tell me, I was surprisingly fine.

Losing Edward hurt so much because I hadn't expected and because I lost something so perfect.

But losing Damon… although it hurt a bit, it was expected, and I knew he would be an ultimate asshole sometime.

So, if we were back to just friends, I would be fine. He taught me how to live, and enjoy life. And I was thankful. But I sure as hell wouldn't stay waiting for him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews I'm getting! I'm so glad you're liking this story...**

**Who checked out the Polyvore collection might have noticed that there are a lot more sets than necessary to the story... Well, I just finished chapter 28, I'm just giving last touches to make them as perfect as I can... If you want to know, I just finished chapters related to season 2 and a lot of Breaking Dawn.**

**This one is unBeta'ed, as soon as I get the beta'ed version, I'll update, I just didn't want to keep you waiting. I have a bit of attention addiction problem :)**

**Also, I know that Bella is supposed to be in her last semester of school, since she graduates in Eclipse. But in this story, Bella is still in junior like Elena, Stefan, Caroline and the others... And yes, she's eighteen, after that disastrous birthday. Just go along with it, please.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	9. Masquerade

I woke up with Stefan's clock alarm. _Florence and The Machine_ was playing on the radio, and I got up already dancing. I took a shower, put on destroyed jeans, a black Ramones tank top, tied on the waist, and biker leather boots. I grabbed my stuff and danced down the hall. I opened Jake's door and sang loudly in his ear until he woke up.

"Come on, we've got school" I said. "Be downstairs in twenty!"

I closed his door, and dad smiled as he passed me.

"Good mood?" he asked.

"Jake's first day" I smiled.

"At least you're excited about it" Jake yelled from inside his room.

Dad chuckled and went downstairs. I was about to follow when I heard a door open and close. Damon glared at me as he stood by his door, only in flannel pants.

"There are people sleeping. Can you turn the damn music down?" he snapped.

"Come on, Damon" I smiled. "Rise and shine with the sun"

"Screw you and your morning-ness" he said rolling his eyes.

"What's up your ass, Damon?" I laughed turning to go to the stairs.

He appeared in front of me and narrowed his eyes.

"You are playing with fire, Bella" he said.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" I asked grinning. He just glared. "Exactly, you won't hurt me. Especially when I have a horse-sized wolf inside your house that wouldn't mind tearing you apart"

"Do you think I fear your little puppy?" he laughed.

"Let's say you don't… Don't you fear three of them? Because Embry and Quil will help Jake. And if they fail, then you have to deal with my dad, and Bonnie, who seems to love to give you aneurysms" I smirked.

"So, you don't mind dying, if you are revenged" he said pushing my body against the wall with his.

"Yes" I said and arched an eyebrow as he held me by the hips. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You look just… edible this morning" he smirked.

"You know, your blood bag benefit ended with the intimacy benefit" I said slipping away.

"So what? You want me wrapped around your finger or you don't want me at all?" he asked amusedly.

"No, Damon. But the same way you don't want to be wrapped around my little finger, I don't want to be wrapped around yours"

"I thought we had established you are wrapped around my finger" he smirked. "Perhaps not my little finger, but two other fingers"

He trailed a finger down my jaw and traced my lips. I bit his finger playfully and smiled.

"Not anymore. After all, I don't want to get upset when you set me aside for good"

"Set you aside? Who said I will ever get tired of you?" he said.

"Well, when I look old enough to be your mother…"

"I always had a thing for cougars" he smirked.

"And let's say that Elena gets insane and actually considers you" he scowled. "See? You would set me aside eventually"

"But wouldn't Elena need to be insane for that stupid theory to work?"

"Well, I think, no offense, someone who dated a guy that dated her ancestor, and looks like her, and wasn't bothered by all that… Well, she is a step closer to crazy" I chuckled.

"Anyway… Why so worried you will be set aside?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to happen again with no warning. Let's go back to friends, and we'll be much better"

"Again?"

"Come on, Damon, do you really want me to spell it. When I went looking for you last night and you ignored me"

"I was busy with… something" he smirked.

"A girl?" I asked frowning.

"Yes"

"So, why are you here while she's in your room?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Because she isn't in my room. I've disposed of her body last night"

I stared at him and then punched his arm. He stared at me with a frown, as if I was the crazy one.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped. "You killed someone! Do you understand the only thing keeping Jake from killing you and my dad from telling someone is the fact that you don't hurt anyone?"

"They won't know" he rolled his eyes.

"You think that's the biggest problem? You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone"

"When?" he scowled.

"When we were going to Florida"

"I said I wouldn't hurt anyone in Florida. This is Virginia" he said.

"Damon!" I groaned. "You are so… ugh!"

"So, you can invite not one, but three dogs to go with you to the ball, but I can't have a girl?"

"What?" I frowned. "I needed a date and the boys… Wait, how did you know?"

"Hm?" he asked innocently.

"Were you spying on me?"

"No" he rolled his eyes.

"You were!" I accused.

"No, I stayed waiting for you. When you didn't show up, I went to check up on you. You were in the hospital"

I remember telling Elena I was going with Jake and maybe Embry and Quil. She told me she wasn't going, and that she had just broken up with Stefan. I playfully, to cheer her up, offered her one of the boys.

"I didn't see you there" I said.

"I wasn't human"

"What do you mean?" I asked and then my eyes got wide. "Oh, God, did you spy on my as a freaking bird?"

"A crow" he said.

"It could be a fucking hummingbird, you still spied on me"

"I checked up on you"

"That's the stalker's excuse" I scoffed.

"It doesn't matter" he said rolling his eyes.

"No, it does. You spied on me, got pissed about something that has nothing to do with you…"

"Oh, right, my date invites someone else to the fucking ball without warning and it has nothing to do with me" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're such an asshole" I rolled my eyes. "I invited Jake, because you wouldn't invite me"

"Right, bought you a dress, shoes and mask to wear arm linked with a dog"

"You know what, Damon? The fact you can't come to me and discuss a subject that is bothering you like an adult, just proves me this is not worthy. I'm tired of stressing myself with you. It was fun in the beginning, when we were in Florida, but it seems that is just you set a foot back in Mystic Falls and you are back to a jerk I would never endure"

"You're right. This is not worthy. I don't know why I gave myself the trouble" he said frowning. "I could get any girl that wouldn't be a pain in the ass most of the time"

"Yeah, we were better as friends who met for drinks" I said. "But right now, can't even look at you"

"Great, go home and don't come back" he gave me that sarcastic grin that usually made me smile.

"Fine" I said. "Bye"

"Goodbye"

I nodded, turned and walked downstairs, head held high, fighting tears. I stopped by the living room and dropped my bag taking deep breaths and shook my head. Why did I wait more from him? I knew it was the end, but the fact that he turned into such an asshole I couldn't stand anymore hurt me. It was such a Damon thing to do, and it still surprised me.

"Good morning" Jake said.

I jumped and turned. He smiled and gave me a questioning look.

"Hey, Jake. Excited for your first day?"

"Super" he said sarcastically.

I chuckled and linked my arm with his, walking to the kitchen. We took coffee with dad and Stefan and walked out of the house. I put my bag and Jake's on the trunk, and drove us to school, knowing after that we wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

"I don't wanna see a crumble!" I called out laughing while heading to answer the door.

Dad had gone to work last night, an emergency, and Jake, Embry and Quil decided to have a movie night to cheer me up and take my mind from my worries. We had all fallen asleep in mattresses and the couches on the living room and it was a mess. Since it was their idea I told them to clean up while I made breakfast.

They had settled more than alright in Mystic Falls. They all had been welcomed into school, and Embry and Jake even got a chance to try out for the football team. Quil stayed out of it, but had fun helping me on decoration days at the Lockwood mansion for the Ball. Mostly because two girls from the committee kept throwing themselves at him, because he was awful to decorate anything. The ball was today, my day was planned out, their tuxes were in the closet, and Quil got a date. A girl named Sarah from school. Bonnie was coming later so we could get ready together.

I opened the door still laughing and then my smile fell. I felt one of the boys come behind me, clearly sensing our visitor. I smiled again.

"Hi, Stefan"

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to bother you, but… I need your help"

My first thought is Damon. _What has he done that Stefan needs my help with?_

"Is Damon…"

"No, he's fine. It's Katherine and Elena" he said.

"I thought Jenna was coming home today" I said opening the door a little more and gesturing for him to come in. "Come in"

"Thanks. She is, but Katherine isn't done with her games"

"Sorry. This is Quil Ateara from La Push" Quil nodded to him in greeting and I gestured to Embry, by Jake's side. "That's Embry Call"

"Stefan Salvatore" Stefan said.

"We know" Quil said coldly.

"Guys, please" I said calmly.

"It's okay, Bella" Stefan said giving me a tense smile. "I wanted to talk to you back at my house. We are gathering there"

"We?" I asked.

"Alaric and Bonnie are on their way, and your dad will meet us as soon as he's finished at the station. I called your phone, but it's off"

"Oh, sorry. We were passed out" I said. "Ahn, I'll just change and go there, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Bella" he said walking back to the door.

"Anytime, Stefan"

I put on a denim skirt, a pink loose shirt, and black oxfords, running downstairs while tying my hair in a bun. The boys were ready to go, and the mess in the living room cleaned. _Huh, they were fast when they wanted._ Jake drove to the Salvatore's house while I sat in the backseat with Embry who lost shotgun on rock-paper-scissors to Quil. As soon as the car stopped we walked to the house. Stefan greeted us at the door and explained they were having a meeting at the living room. When I entered, Damon's head snapped up from the bar and he eyed me. I squirmed under his gaze and turned to greet Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Ric.

"Katherine met Caroline at the Grill, and asked her to deliver a message" Damon said, going straight to the subject.

"Ahn" Caroline said frowning. "Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone. Or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood"

"Your dad was called because two people were found dead" Stefan said. "It was part of the warning"

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We should just give her the moonstone. She'll kill everyone" Caroline said.

"No" I said frowning. "We would be surrendering. And she will break the curse. It took us a lot of trouble to get the damn stone, we're not giving it to her"

"She said she had something planned for the ball tonight"

"She's scared, what she did to Jenna, was desperation" Damon said.

"I agree" Jake said. "It seemed like a desperate move to get respect. But she is dangerous"

"You're right, we shouldn't underestimate her" Stefan said.

"Just give her the stone" Caroline insisted.

"No" Damon snapped. "I'm gonna kill her"

"No" Stefan said and Damon narrowed his eyes. "I will"

"Great, so besides the killing her part, do you have a plan?" Embry asked.

"We do" Damon said. "Sabrina over there…"

"Wow, really original" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"She'll spell a room of the mansion today so we can get Katherine stuck inside it" Damon continued.

"It's the same spell of the tomb, vampires can go in but can't get out" Bonnie said.

"Would be useful applied on this house" I heard Quil murmur.

"Wait, is Elena aware of this?" I asked frowning.

I knew Elena didn't want to provoke Katherine after what happened with Jenna. She also didn't like Bonnie using magic, because often she got over exhausted and could get hurt. That plan didn't seem like one Elena would approve.

No one answered.

"Where is Elena?" I asked.

"At home" Jeremy answered. "With Jenna. She thinks Katherine's only problem with her is her relationship with Stefan, she's being naïve. She's staying out of this"

"I want her out of this too, just to be safe" Stefan said. "She can't know"

"Alright… So, Bonnie will spell the room, and you will attract Katherine inside how?"

"With us and a stone as bait" Damon said tossing the moonstone in the air as if it was a baseball.

"Okay, that seems like a good plan" I said.

"Elena isn't going" Bonnie said. "And she would be perfect to call out Katherine's attention"

"So, we were looking for a brunette that could pass by as Elena with a mask" Damon smirked.

They all looked at me expectantly.

"You want me to pass by as Elena" I said frowning. "While Katherine is at the party. If this works, people would see two Elenas"

"That's not the biggest problem" Jake said frowning. "What if Katherine tries to kill Bella thinking she's Elena?"

"If she wanted to kill Elena, she would have" Damon said. "Besides we are all going to be at the party. She can't just kill Bella"

"Fine" I said. "But then what? Katherine stays trapped inside the mansion?"

"We'll kill her, haven't you listened?" Damon frowned.

"I've heard that a million times and she is still alive, Damon. You will have to kill her"

"I will" he snapped.

"Can you? Really?" I asked.

"If he doesn't… I will" Jeremy said. "I'm tired of her messing with my family"

"She looks like your sister" Jake said. "You will hesitate and get yourself killed"

"I have the ring" Jeremy said.

"Ric" I said. "Can you get Jake, Embry and Quil weapons?" I asked and he nodded. I looked at Stefan and Damon. "If you don't kill her, they will"

"Alright" Stefan said while Damon just rolled his eyes.

"No one else gets hurt, right?" Bonnie asked clutching an old book. It was somehow familiar.

"No, just Katherine" Ric said.

"What's that?" I asked eyeing the book.

"Oh, ahn, a grimoire. A book of spells, it was passed on through the witches of my family" Bonnie said.

"Hm"

"Bonnie, take Bella to your house, help her look like Elena, and then meet us at the Lockwood's"

"Alright"

"I'll meet you there too" Caroline said.

"Jake" I said. "You three should stay here and get some training with Alaric's weapons. Before the party. I'll meet you at the ball okay?"

They agreed since I would be with a witch and a vampire. I went to my house, got my stuff and then got a ride with Bonnie to her house. She took a shower while I did my nails, and then Caroline arrived with all her hair saloon equipment. We alternated between nail, shower, make-up and hair. I was the last one to get ready. At first we thought it would be better to straighten my hair so it looked like Elena's. But then Bonnie pointed out Elena wouldn't wear her hair down and naturally in an event like a ball. So, they put half up and half down and curled. They made sure to put make-up in shades that made my skin look more like Elena's.

Caroline was wearing a purple strapless draped dress, with black platform sandals, her hair in a low bun, curled with strands falling around her face. She left before us, because she had to pass by the Salvatore's house to get armed too. Bonnie put on the long sleeved, side knotted, red jersey dress I helped her choose, and golden sandals to match her golden, beaded mask. Her hair was straight to her shoulders, and her make-up was quite simple except the red lipstick. I was wearing the dress Damon bought me; it was black, with a deep V neckline, V on the back too, leaving a lot of exposed skin, and cut-off on the shoulders. It was belted in the waist and the skirt was slightly flared, falling to my mid-thigh. I was wearing the blood red pumps that made me fear falling on my face, and a red and golden mask. As I looked on the mirror I agreed with Bonnie and Caroline, I did look quite a lot with Elena, especially since the mask hid 70% of my face. We walked downstairs, and while Bonnie checked if she had gotten everything she would need, I checked to see if I had my invitation and cell on the red clutch. I opened it and found something that shouldn't be there. I had checked the clutch the previous day and there was nothing inside. But there was a diamond and ruby necklace inside it, waiting for me to find it. The only person who could have gotten it was Damon. He knew I would be wearing red and black, and was the only person who could buy such an expensive necklace, sneak in my house and put in my bag without anyone noticing.

"Hey… wow, that's a nice necklace" Bonnie said. "Want help putting on?"

I nodded and held my hair as she clasped it on my neck. The pendant fell in the middle of my cleavage perfectly. I smiled in the mirror and adjusted my mask. Few people would recognize me. Maybe just Bonnie, Caroline and Damon. The doorbell rang and I smiled at Jeremy. He was coming with us. We would be the first to arrive under the pretense on checking on last minute details, and gaining access to the second floor of the Lockwood mansion.

"Hey, I'll be taking two lovely ladies" Jeremy said smiling.

"Thanks, Jeremy" Bonnie laughed.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

We walked out of her house, and into Elena's car that Jeremy had taken. I drove while Bonnie and Jeremy discussed a few things on the plan. Apparently I just had to stand still, be pretty Elena and hope people confused me with her.

"Here" Jeremy said extending an invitation to me. "This is Elena's invitation. It has her name since she was part of the committee. You can use it to get in. That way we don't risk anyone calling you Bella"

"Thanks, Jeremy"

I parked the car, and we looked at the house. The party was only starting. I traded the invitation in my clutch for Elena's, and we got out of the car. We flanked Jeremy, arms linked, as we walked to the party. I smiled, although I was just nerves inside. We were welcomed by Carol Lockwood, and she greeted me as if I was Elena without second thought.

"Mrs. Lockwood, do you want us to check if all rooms are locked upstairs and if the corridors decoration is in place?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"Oh, that would be great, girls, thank you"

We smiled nodded and turned to leave. Jeremy excused himself too and followed us. We ran upstairs and Jeremy led us to what was the office. I stayed in the corridor pretending to be rearranging the decoration as they went inside to do the spell. A girl of my age came upstairs and I stood in her path.

"Ahn, sorry, this floor is closed for guests" I said. "There are bathrooms downstairs"

"Oh, I was looking for Tyler actually" she said.

"Oh, he was in the kitchen… getting something to drink while his mom was too busy to catch him" I smiled.

"Oh, alright" she giggled turning to leave. "Thanks"

I nodded and let out a deep breath after she left. I knocked softly on the office's door and it opened.

"Done?" I asked Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Yes" she said confidently.

"Okay, now let's play Elena" I said.

We went back downstairs and mingled in the party, avoiding people who would notice the difference between Elena and me. Mostly we stayed talking to each other.

"Where is Ric?" I asked quietly as I sipped champagne that Jeremy got God knows how. He said it was to ease my nerves, but I just got more nervous about being caught drinking by Mrs. Lockwood.

"He stayed with Jenna and Elena to make sure Elena doesn't know about this" Jeremy said.

"Your date just arrived" Bonnie said quietly glancing over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Jake, Embry and Quil looking around. They were probably trying to find me. When their eyes passed right through me but continued to scan the crowd, I didn't know whether to be relieved or cautious.

"If Victoria comes, they won't know, because they can't find me" I said to Bonnie and Jeremy.

They frowned and Jeremy cursed under his breath. Clearly no one thought of that with Katherine antagonizing everyone. I finished my drink and went to get something to eat. I looked around a lot, trying to find Victoria or Katherine, but didn't see any of them. I got to the table with food, and got a strawberry. I was watching a man Mrs. Lockwood had hired that ate flaming torches. I smiled as people applauded. Mrs. Lockwood sure knew how to throw a party. The band had slowed down a bit and couples were dancing. I saw Jeremy taking Bonnie to the dance floor although she seemed a bit unwilling. I was raising the strawberry to my lips, when something caught my eye and I froze. Katherine was standing across from me with a sadistic smile. She had a hand on her hip and with the other she was eating a strawberry.

"Can I have a dance?"

I turned and immediately, Damon swept me away to the dance floor. I put my hands around his neck, and he held me by my hips as we slowly sway to the melody. I wanted to say something but I feared Katherine was listening to us and would know I wasn't Elena.

"You look beautiful tonight… Elena" Damon said with a smile.

I smile back, and made sure to step back a bit when he pulled me too close. After all Elena would never let Damon that close, she was with Stefan, or was.

"We'll take care of her, don't worry" he said seriously.

I didn't know if he meant Katherine or Victoria but it brought me a sense a security that had been missing all night. I rested my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened then I saw her again. Katherine smirked as she walked to us. She was wearing a black halter short dress, black pumps and black mask. She was the image of perfection, she was amazingly beautiful. Her hair was straightened, clearly she tried to pass as Elena.

"Damon" she greeted and Damon's arms around me tensed before he turned.

"Katherine" he greeted coldly.

"Can we dance?"

I let go of him before he could answer and turned to walk away. I heard her chuckle and I took pleasure to know she would be buried by the end of the night while I laughed. I was searching for anyone who would keep me company when suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me. I came face to face with Stefan. He looked deep into my eyes and for a moment I feared he really had mistaken me for Elena. He pulled me closer for a dance, and I looked around. Katherine was still dancing with Damon.

"Elena" Stefan said and I looked back at his face. He gave me a wink. "Please, can we talk…"

"No" I said quietly shaking my head and pulling away.

"Please, Elena"

I shook my head again and pulled away from him. I turned and walked away from him. I saw Katherine was watching everything with Damon while they quietly talked. Bonnie and Jeremy had finally come back from the dance floor and I stayed with them, not uttering a word on the conversation, and kept glancing at the dance floor. After I had left Stefan, Damon left Katherine and stormed in the mansion. Katherine eventually found her way to Stefan. Of course. I tried to stop watching since a couple times Katherine had look my way and caught me. But as Bonnie gasped, I turned to look at what she was looking. Katherine was walking away from Stefan who was holding what seemed like a lifeless girl. He looked around and as discreetly as he could he took her inside the mansion. We followed him and he had taken her to one of the rooms upstairs.

"Oh God, what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"It is her way of saying she isn't kidding. She wants the moonstone" Stefan said.

"You said no one would get hurt" Bonnie said frowning.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I didn't think she would do it something like this in the middle of the crowd. She's the last one Katherine hurts, I promise"

I felt a strange feeling, and shook my head, holding on to the wall.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as they stared at me.

"Yeah, got dizzy" I mumbled.

"A light weight for alcohol, I guess" Jeremy said giving me a sad smile.

"Come on, let's go back to the party" I said.

We locked the room, and Stefan said they would work on something later to get rid of the body without any suspicions. Jeremy went to warn Jake and Quil to be careful. Embry seemed to have disappeared with his date. Bonnie and I went to dance as the DJ took over, and I was even having fun as we danced Thriller and other Halloween appropriate songs the DJ had chosen. I was laughing with Bonnie as we made funny dance moves, when she suddenly bumped into someone. The woman turned and after a surprised look at Bonnie she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry" she said and walked away.

Bonnie stared at her retreating form.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"She's a witch" she mumbled, my eyes got wide. "I have to talk to her"

And before I could say anything or do anything, Bonnie left to go after the mysterious woman. I sighed as once more I was alone. I was thinking if Damon and Stefan had caught Katherine yet, and if I could go talk to Jake and Quil. But something caught my eye. Jeremy was dragging a jeans and T-shirt-clad Elena away from the party before anyone saw her. I started to run their way but suddenly Damon was in front of me.

"You can't leave the crowd" he said low and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside the mansion. "Victoria is here"

"What?" I gasped. He took me upstairs and we waited by the staircase, soon Stefan joined us and showed he had the moonstone on his pocket.

"Jacob and Quil are keeping an eye out…" Stefan said and opened the office's doors.

They looked at each other before we all entered. I looked out the window and saw Quil walking around the crowd, searching for Victoria.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked standing behind me.

I nodded and gave him a smile as he offered me a glass of something. I was about to sip it when the double doors opened and Katherine walked in hand extended to the moonstone Stefan was holding out. She was inside the trap.

"Give me" she said as Stefan pulled back.

"Hold on" Damon said. "Do we have your word that after we give it to you, you will get out of town to never come back?"

"Yeah, yeah, Elena dearest will be safe and all her loved ones" Katherine said rolling her eyes.

In a blink, Damon had her pinned against the wall, a stake in hand as he glared down at her.

"Yeah, but we've learned not to trust your word" he sneered.

Stefan gave me the stone and I walked out of the room. Damon let go of her and she charged for me, her face changing behind her mask, but she couldn't pass the doorframe. I smirked and leaned against the opposite wall while playing with the moonstone just to taunt her.

"When I get out, you'll be the first one dead" she snarled.

Damon grabbed her by the throat. She just smirked at him and got closer until her lips were brushing against his. I watched with narrowed eyes, while Stefan was tense, ready to intervene. Damon promised he wouldn't hesitate on killing her.

"Kill me, Damon" she whispered and rubbed his chest. "Drive that stake right through my heart"

"Damon" Stefan said. "Just do it"

"No" Damon smirked at her. "You deserve to suffer before, I have many stakes, and I plan on using every one"

She rolled his eyes at him, but stopped and just groaned as he staked her in the stomach. I screamed as I felt pain on my stomach and I fell on the floor, clutching my stomach and crying, my mask fell. The pain was almost unbearable, and I gasped at the blood sipping through the fabric of the dress.

"Bella" Damon said trying to get out of the room and help me but couldn't. "Dammit! Bella?"

I groaned as I struggled to breathe through the pain. Katherine let out a weak chuckle as she struggled to get up.

"You have your witch, I have mine" she said.

"You bitch" Damon snarled going after her.

"Stop!" Jeremy cried coming upstairs with Jake. Stefan held Damon. "She used a witch to connect herself to Elena. Everything you do to her Elena suffers too"

"And Bella" Jake mumbled crouching next to me and took off my mask. "Shh, Bells. We'll take care of you"

"The plan wasn't that… But maybe my witch got something wrong. She used Elena's name, but she focused on dear Bella here who pretended to be my doppelganger. Sad how you try and try to come up with fail-proof plans and always forget I have a plan B. I told you less than a week ago, Damon" Katherine taunted.

"I'm going to check on Elena" Jeremy said. And with one last look at me he ran downstairs.

"Victoria?" I choked out.

"Shh, she's gone. Quil chased her away" Jake said frowning at me as he held me. "I knew something like this would happen, you should have listened to me"

"Don't… tell me I told you so" I groaned with a weak smile.

"Alright, I won't. Just hang in there"

I groaned and pressed against the wound, but I felt it closing.

"It's closing" I mumbled.

Damon sighed with relief and leaned against the doorframe watching me and Jake. I gave him a weak smile.

"Of course, it's closing, as mine is" Katherine said and downed a drink. "But it would be a shame, if…" she played with the stake that she had pulled out of her stomach. "I don't know, this happened"

She staked herself in the stomach and I cried out in pain as I felt what she was feeling.

"Stop" Stefan snarled.

Damon held her wrists and pinned her against the wall, somehow more gently then before.

"Oh, my sweet little Damon" she said softly. "Always confused. What do you want? Sweet Elena, my dull-as-dishwater doppelganger? Or Bella, the one you taught how to be fun?" she smirked as she pressed her body against his. "Or maybe… me?"

"I would rather die" Damon said pushing her away.

"You know, you are a terrible liar, Damon" Katherine said sitting in a plush armchair. "Why did you play with Bella? Because she was broken by a vampire ex like you? Because she was as sweet as Elena, but you taught her traits I had? Or was she just that good lay?"

"Shut up!" Damon snapped at her.

"Damon, calm down" Stefan said eyeing Damon's tight grip on the stake.

"Yes, Damon, listen to Stefan, don't want to lose your cool and end hurting Bella, do you?" Katherine laughed. "And Elena"

"Once Bonnie finds out how to break the spell, I'm going to have the great pleasure of killing you" Stefan said as he paced.

I sat up a bit straighter and leaned my body against Jake.

"Where are Embry and Quil?" I asked.

"Quil is keeping an eye on the party" Jake said. "Embry disappeared with Aimee, Sarah, Tyler and Matt" he said frowning.

"Oh, that one must be having fun" Katherine said.

"What did you do?" I snapped at her. Katherine had killed Aimee so I knew Embry could be in trouble.

"Quite the firecracker you've got Damon" she chuckled.

"What did you do!" I snapped again.

"I need a werewolf to break the curse, and since you killed the one I had… I'm making sure I'll have one"

"Tyler" I breathed.

"Yes, you didn't finish your job to fight to death at the carnival, but I guess Matt will"

I grabbed my phone, and dialed Caroline's number.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Caroline… where are you?"

"I'm with Elena and Jeremy. How are you?"

"Good. Listen, you need to come here and…"

"No, I'm staying with Elena…"

"Matt was compelled. He's going to let Tyler kill him to trigger the curse"

"Ahn, okay, okay. I'm going!" she said.

I hang up and Katherine narrowed her eyes at me.

"You gave the moonstone to George Lockwood in exchange for his help on your escape" Stefan said looking at Katherine with curiosity. "But you need it back… Why?"

"God, you look so hot in a suit. So… dashing" she grinned.

"The moonstone wasn't yours to begin with was it? Who does it belong to? The person you were running away from in 1864? Who is it?" he asked.

"I love you, Stefan. You were always smarter than Damon, didn't let your heart get in the way" she said.

"Fuck you" Damon said.

"For example… You lived your life, while Damon continued obsessed with setting me free from the tomb, over a century" It was clear that since she wasn't getting a rise from Stefan she started to pick on Damon.

"Yes, you've made me a fool. Now I see the true bitch you are, and I will kill you" Damon snapped.

"You know what's hilarious here… You are mad at me for using you, Damon, but you are letting yourself being used again" she laughed. "Your play toy over there, Bella, is playing with you the same way I played you"

Damon looked at me before turning his glare back at her. I frowned at her.

"Don't you see?" she asked. "She was desperate for some kind of connection with her ex. He left her as an unwanted worthless human girl. Then you come, another vampire, devoted time to her, spent thousands of dollars on her, made clear you want her like Edward didn't… So, she used you as substitute"

"Shut up" I said glaring at her.

"Never thought of Edward while with Damon? When he kissed you didn't you compare the lips? When he touched you, didn't you compare the hands?" she smirked.

Before I could say anything, what probably wouldn't be an answer or would be a lie, Damon grabbed her and threw her on the floor ready to stake her. Jake got up, ready to intervene, but Stefan stopped him.

"Damon, no"

"The moment the spell is lifted I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart" Damon snarled.

"God, you're hot" Katherine grinned.

The mysterious witch Bonnie went after earlier comes upstairs, followed by Bonnie. Bonnie takes the moonstone from me with a frown but a weak smile. She gives the moonstone to the witch.

"No" Damon snapped at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving Elena and Bella" she said. "Lucy broke the spell of connection"

"You can come out" Lucy said to Katherine who grinned reaching for the moonstone. "Once I give this to you, my dept to you is over. I owe you nothing"

"Yeah, yeah" Katherine said, her greedy eyes locked on the stone.

Lucy gave it to her and immediately Katherine started to gasp for air and with a cry she fell on the floor.

"You should have told be there was another witch involved. Especially a Bennett" Lucy said and looked at Damon and Stefan. "I'm sorry for my involvement. I'm leaving and not coming back" she looked at me and Jake. "I won't give you anymore trouble"

And with that she turned and ran down the stairs. Damon immediately ran to me, and took me in his arms. I hugged him tight and over his shoulder I saw Bonnie looking at me with concern. I gave her a smile and a nod and she ran downstairs, after the only witch alive she knew and that could answer her questions.

"I'm gonna check on Embry, Matt and Tyler" Jake said standing up. "You okay?"

I nodded on Damon shoulder and he left. Stefan looked between us and Katherine.

"Go, we'll take care of her. Find Elena" I said.

He smiled at me, and left too. Damon pulled back and cupped my face, wiping what was left of the tears I shed.

"Are you alright?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, don't worry" I said smiling.

"You scared me… Danger magnet, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah" I said and grinned. "Are you going soft on me, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Shut up" he groaned and kissed me, pulling me to his lap.

"Bella" I heard my dad calling.

I pulled back from Damon's lips and looked up. Dad had ran upstairs and looked desperate.

"Oh, God, I just heard. Are you alright?" he asked.

Damon helped me up and I hugged my dad.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bells. I got quite the scare when Caroline told me…"

"I'm fine now" I assured him.

He pulled back and eyed me for a minute, assessing if I truly was fine.

"Okay" he mumbled and looked at Katherine on the floor. "Yeah, the similarity is freaky"

"Tell me about it" I laughed.

"I'm going back downstairs to help Mrs. Lockwood and Tyler" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked frowning.

"Ahn, Tyler accidentally killed a girl named Sarah, she tried to stab him, he pushed her away and she broke her neck"

"Oh, god" I looked at Damon who had a deep frown. "The curse is triggered"

"We'll take care of that when the time comes" Damon said. "Now, I have to take Katherine to the tomb"

"Won't you kill her?" dad asked frowning while I scowled.

"Death would be too easy. I want her to rot where she should have been the last century"

Dad nodded and left us alone to talk.

"So, you won't kill her" I said arching an eyebrow.

"She will be locked up on the tomb. Problem solved. Don't worry"

"You can't kill her" I corrected myself.

"I can, but I want information and she's a nice source"

"Fine, just be careful not to fall into her games" I said shaking my head.

"Hey" he said stepping closer and wrapping his arms around me. "I'll see you later, alright?"

I looked at him and saw only concern. He wasn't smirking or implying anything. He was just going to check up on me. I wished Damon was this humane all the time… But then I wouldn't have been attracted to him, would I? I hated some traits of him, but I wouldn't change them. I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to your house. I'll wait for you in your room… How does that sound like?" I asked smiling.

"Amazing" he said and kissed me.

"Thank you for the necklace by the way" I said touching the ruby pendant. "I loved it"

He frowned and looked down at the necklace.

"I didn't get you that" he said.

I frowned. Who else knew I would wear red accessories with the black dress, and could spend thousands of dollars in a necklace? And was able to sneak inside my house to leave the necklace?

"Then who did?" I asked.


	10. Unraveling

My eyes snapped open. I was having a nightmare. That was just it.

I took a deep breath, inhaling Damon's scent. I traced circles on his chest and abs, but he was deep asleep. I looked at the clock and groaned realizing I had to get up and go home to get ready for school. I moved away from Damon's body, his hand wrapped tighter around me for a moment and then he just rolled over with a groan and continued to sleep. My bloody dress was all torn apart in the floor. I grabbed Damon's shirt put it on, and decided it would be enough to just sneak in my house. I slipped out of Damon's room, tiptoeing around the house while carrying my heels and clutch. I was reaching the staircase when Stefan got out of his room, ready to start the day. He arched an eyebrow at me with an amused smirk.

"The walk of shame, I know" I said with a frown and he chuckled. "Elena will be doing in a couple minutes, I'm sure"

"I doubt it" he said. "She isn't here"

"Oh, I thought you would be… ahn, celebrating?"

"No" he said letting out a mirthless chuckle. "We're still off, and only you and Damon celebrated"

We went downstairs and he offered me breakfast. I would have accepted, after all I wouldn't have time to stop for breakfast at my place. But I was wearing only underwear and Damon's shirt and I didn't feel comfortable to have breakfast like that.

But to my surprise Quil was already eating in Stefan's kitchen.

"Well, finally, sleeping beauty" Quil said to me. "Or should I say, not so much sleeping?" he smirked.

"Quil what are you doing here?" I asked frowning as I tugged on the shirt's hem.

"Well, someone needed to run patrols, make sure you were safe. Embry had drunk quite a lot with Matt and Tyler, and Jake won on rock-paper-scissors. Besides, it would be torture to let him run around the house while you were inside… with Damon" he shrugged.

Stefan seemed already used to the wolves company. He hadn't even paused at seeing Quil inside his house. He went to the coffee pot and poured two mugs, offering one to me. I took it and was taking a sip when the front door opened and closed.

"Well, well… walk of shame, Bella?" Caroline said teasingly.

"Oh, god" I groaned. I would never live this down.

"I'm gonna get a blood bag" Caroline said and headed to the basement after Stefan waved her on.

It seemed strange how this house seemed public to all supernatural beings.

"There are a couple clothes Elena left here if you want, Bella" Stefan said awkwardly.

"Oh, no, thanks. I don't think they would fit…" I mumbled.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Caroline said coming back.

"Home" Stefan said.

"Oh, she isn't here? I thought…" she shrugged.

"Good morning, high school students" Damon greeted happily entering the kitchen. He smirked at me and pulled me closer by the hips. "And good morning to you"

"Good morning" I said smiling and he gave me a soft kiss.

"You look delightful in my shirt"

"Glad you think so, since I feel embarrassed. Did you really have to rip my dress apart?" I asked.

"You liked it" he smirked.

"Well…" I blushed. "It cost thousands of dollars and you left me without anything to wear"

"Just how I like it"

"Well, I'm leaving before you two give us a porn show" Caroline said.

I blushed tomato red and Damon groaned before turning to her.

"What are we going to do with Tyler? Full moon is coming" he said.

"I don't think he knows much about what's happening" she said.

"Well, he must know something" Quil said.

"I'll ask him about it then" she said turning to leave.

I blinked and everyone tensed as Damon grabbed her by the throat.

"Damon!" I screeched.

"No you won't, Caroline. He can't know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, so don't be his friend" he said.

"Let go of her, Damon, right now" I ordered.

He rolled his eyes but did as I asked, took the mug of coffee from me and sipped it as if nothing had happened.

"Damon is right on a point" Stefan said with a sigh. "Tyler is dangerous now, Caroline"

"So we'll just stay away and not help him when he needs?" I asked scowling. "He needs our help…"

"He is dangerous, Isabella" Damon said.

"Well, if you don't help him, I will" I said.

"I'm in on that. And Jake and Embry probably are too" Quil said. "We were confused as hell when we first phased, we can only imagine what will be like for Tyler"

"Just be careful" Stefan said. "That's all I am saying"

"Alright, I'm off" Caroline said.

I just got in a stare contest with Damon, daring him to tell me not to help Tyler. He rolled his eyes and I said goodbye, and left with Quil. While I drove home, Quil explained they needed more information on Tyler's kind so they could help him. Once Tyler transformed they would be able to control him if they phased, making sure no one got hurt. My dad was already gone to work, so I had no problems sneaking in. I took a quick shower, and put on a grey denim skirt, a pearl grey tank top, a bright red blazer and red ankle booties. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, the boys were waiting for me and eyed me with surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Going to school like that?" Jake asked.

"Oh. Ahn, I have something to do after school" I said blushing as I tugged on my skirt.

"Really?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, eh, Damon asked me if I wanted to go out…" I shrugged.

"Oh, that explains it" Jake grumbled.

I had promised myself that I would ignore Jake's crush's existence, and hoped as time passed it would pass too. I put my hair in a side braid, and ran to the car. When I got to school, almost late, Caroline immediately left Tyler's side and ran to me gushing over my outfit. At lunch, Jeremy and Bonnie walked in the cafeteria together, talking. Caroline wanted to invite Tyler to sit with us, but Matt didn't seen keen on that idea and then we would have to watch out for what we said. The mood was awkward, there was missing posters of Aimee and Sarah all over school. Stefan joined us at the table, but he was quiet. I felt bad for him. He had such high hopes Elena would take him back after they dealt with Katherine. I honestly didn't understand why she continued to ignore reality and try to blame Stefan for all the danger people were in. People were in danger because of her and her connection with Katherine. But Katherine had been dealt with. And Elena continued to keep Stefan away.

"Hey, man" Jeremy greeted Stefan. "When Elena stays over with you, give me a heads up so I can cover up for her. Jenna got a little suspicious this morning"

Quil, Caroline, Stefan and I frowned at Jeremy.

"She wasn't with me. She went home after the party" Stefan said.

"No… Her bed hadn't been touched, she wasn't home" Jeremy said frowning.

"Her car was still at the Lockwoods'" Caroline said.

"Then where the hell is she?" I asked.

"She wasn't in class earlier" Bonnie said worriedly.

The bell rang and we agreed we would text the others in case Elena showed up. But when the last bell rang, I hadn't got any texts. As we walked out, I asked Bonnie if she had heard from Elena. She said no one had. I walked out and found Damon waiting for me, leaned against an expensive looking bike. I arched an eyebrow as I approached him.

"You want to make quite the scene, don't you?" I asked smiling.

"Well, if we are going to be the next _it_ couple Caroline will gossip about, then I had to" he smirked.

He kissed me, and I blushed as I could feel eyes on the back of my head. I pulled back and saw Jake and the boys passing by. I threw them the keys and told them I would meet them home for dinner. Damon gave me a helmet and helped me climb behind him.

"What about you?" I asked adjusting the helmet.

"I don't think I'll be in much danger of cracking my skull" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as the engine roared under us. People watched as he sped away from school, and I felt like flying, like I had when Jake and I rode the bikes, months before. I quite enjoyed it, and considered getting a bike sometime. Damon took me to the Grill and we sat in a secluded booth.

"So, I'm glad you decided to spend time with me, because I need to ask you something and I forgot yesterday" I said after the waitress left with our orders.

"Yes?" he asked leaning back by my side and dropping an arm around my shoulders.

"When were you going to tell me that you were so interested on my grandma's stuff because they look quite a lot with Bonnie's grimoire?"

He tensed and sighed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You weren't going to tell me" I accused.

"What did you want me to say? 'Hey, Bella, I have suspicions your grandma was a witch and she thought you would be one'?" he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I could see how that would go. So I didn't tell"

"My great-grandma wasn't a witch" I said frowning.

"Are you sure?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "She tried to tell your mother about witches and vampires. Your family lived here centuries ago. Charlie knew about vampires and now is a part of the council, like your grandparents were. She left you old strange stuff…"

"That doesn't prove anything, Damon"

"A box full of vervain between that stuff, and a book that looks a lot like a grimoire" he continued. "There's wolf's bane, and other stuff"

"So, my family knew about vampires and werewolves"

"And this isn't exactly something that proves your family is innocent from witchcraft"

He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It was familiar. It was between the stuff grandma left for me. It was quite simple, just a long silver chain, with a pendant. The pendant was a intricate Celtic knot.

"I've done some research this week" Damon said and paused as the waitress came with our food. Once she was gone, he continued. My eyes were still locked on the pendant. "This is a Celtic knot that symbolizes peace. It is said that Irish witches used this symbol, especially in jewelry. While Bonnie's lineage works mostly with earth, the Irish witches worked with fire"

"Damon" I said shakily and turned to the food. "Celtic knots are quite common. The fact that I inherited a necklace with it doesn't mean…"

"Your great-great-great-grandmother came from Ireland after marrying an Englishman"

"Damon… ugh" I groaned. "How do you…"

"Researching the archives of Mystic Falls and Richmond" I just stared at him. "What if I said I've met a Swan before?"

"What?" I breathed.

"A girl, named Mary lived here in 1864. She was a few years younger than Stefan and I, but her aunt worked at the boarding house and she spent a lot of time there. I didn't give her any attention, the only time she called my attention was when she started to follow Emily Bennett around, and so, Katherine"

"So… If my ancestors are witches..." I mumbled.

"You're a witch, Bella" Damon said dropping the necklace in my hand.

An hour later I was still in shock and couldn't talk about it. Damon seemed a bit irritated by my silence, but didn't complain. We left the Grill, my food almost untouched, and taking my hand, Damon led me to the park, where we walked around.

"Bella, please, say something. This silence is becoming annoying" he finally said.

I took a deep breath and let it out. We stopped walking and Damon turned to face me, eyeing me with worry.

"I'm just… shocked, confused" I said frowning.

"That's quite understandable"

"All the time I thought I was a supernatural magnet, or something… but _I am_ supernatural" I said scowling at nothing. "Do you know how that feels? Think all your life you're nothing but an ordinary human girl and then suddenly someone tells you you're a witch? That you are not ordinary… But in a way I am, because I'm not a witch. I never had powers, suddenly lit candles or made spells…"

"Maybe that's why Bonnie was so attached to you from the beginning" he said.

"So, none of my relationships… Not with Edward, the Cullens, you, Bonnie, Jake… none were natural? It happened because of something I was supposed to be?"

"I don't know" he said and gave me a smile. "But I would think someone like you would be shocked but curious to find out more. Aren't you excited that you aren't an ordinary human?"

"In a way… But, Damon, that's the thing. I am a useless witch. The powers must have skipped generations then, my grandma never told me anything and dad was kind of surprised about Bonnie… The witchcraft died with my great-grandma"

"Damn, you would be useful to me" he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and he pulled me closer to him. "In more than the way you already are" he whispered and kissed me.

"Damon"

We pulled apart and Damon scowled at Stefan who approached us. He gave an apologizing smile.

"I need your help" he said to Damon.

"What now?" Damon asked.

"Elena is missing"

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, I… forgot to tell you" I frowned. "With everything…"

"What do you mean she's missing?" Damon asked, ignoring what I was saying, and turned to face his brother.

"She never went home last night, and no one has heard from her" Stefan said.

"Dammit" Damon scowled. "Katherine said they would be in danger"

"They who?" I asked worriedly.

"You and Elena" he said distractedly. "I thought she was lying, trying to get under my skin before I closed the tomb"

"I need to talk to Katherine" Stefan said.

"Wait, no" I said. "It's dangerous"

"And she probably won't tell you anything" Damon said. "It's a bad idea"

"It's Elena, I have to try" Stefan said and left us.

"Let's go" Damon said pulling me to where the bike was parked.

We went to Damon's house and I sat in the couch trying to think of something we could do. Damon was pacing in the living room and I didn't dare trying to speak with him. He was too tense. Jake and Embry entered the house half an hour later and they seemed relieved to see me.

"What?" I asked.

"Victoria was at the house, we followed her scent… She went into the tomb" Jake said.

"She's with Katherine, the stone had been moved, we didn't enter, Katherine taunted us, and we closed it" Embry said.

"Fucking bitch" Damon grumbled. "We'll have to talk to her"

"She won't say a word if we don't release her" Jake said.

"Call your witchy BFF" Damon told me.

I called Bonnie and it took her awhile to answer. I told her what was going on, and she said she was with Stefan, that he had asked her to lift the spell from the tomb, but she couldn't.

"It took me and my grandma to open last time and close it and she died. I can't do it alone" Bonnie said.

"Lucy…"

"Left and didn't leave a clue of where she was going" she sighed. "But I'll do a tracking spell to find Elena, using Jeremy's blood. I'm going to Elena's right now"

"Okay, hm, we'll meet you there" I said.

Damon ran to the basement and came back with a leather bag, while checking a stake. We silently followed him out of the house, and the boys took my car while I went with Damon in his car. We parked in front of Elena's house, and I saw Stefan's car there. We walked in, and found Jeremy, Bonnie and Stefan on the living room.

"Where's Ric?" Damon asked.

"Distracting Jenna so she won't notice Elena is missing" Jeremy said.

Bonnie cut his hand over a map she spread on the floor, and started to enchant the spell. I watched with fascination as the blood that dripped on the map, formed a line, a path, indicating where Elena would be. Could I do something like that? A spell? Or was my theory correct? Had the magic died with great-grandma?

When Bonnie was finished, Jeremy went into the bathroom to clean his wound, and Bonnie wiped her nose, checking for any nosebleed.

"I'm going" Stefan said.

It was pretty clear he was taking the opportunity to plan things while Jeremy couldn't volunteer.

"I'm going with you" Damon said immediately.

"No, you're not" Stefan said frowning.

"As you said… It's Elena. Are you going to risk going alone?"

"Victoria is around. You should stay with Bella" Stefan said.

Damon looked at me for a long moment. Everyone had fallen silent.

"She has the wolves. I'm going to get Elena with you" Damon said turning away from me.

While it was a surprise to everyone, it wasn't for me. Yes, Damon and I had gotten close the past weeks, but that didn't mean his feelings for Elena had changed. And as I had expected, he chose her over me when he had to. But the fact he was overlooking my security still pissed me off. Stefan offered the boarding house for us to stay, where the wolves could patrol around freely. But I decided to stay at Elena's house, with Bonnie and Jeremy, and wait for Elena. Damon left without looking back.

First he drops a bomb on me earlier, I'm descendent of witches. The he leaves me while I'm in danger.

Quil and Embry stayed outside, in the porch, trying to see if they would catch a sniff of Victoria. Bonnie, sensing my sour mood, suggested a movie. Jeremy was unhappy with the fact he was left behind on his sister's rescue. As Jeremy went to make popcorn and Bonnie to chose a movie.

"I can't believe the guy. He promises to look out for you, fools everyone into thinking he actually cares and then he just leaves when you are in danger" Jake grumbled. "You sure know how to choose your bloodsuckers, Bells"

"Jake, just don't, okay? I'm tired, my head feels like exploding. This day is turning awful" I said.

"Sorry"

We watched the movie, although no one was paying much attention to it. Jake's mind was on the boys outside and Victoria, Jeremy was worried about Elena, and Bonnie was worried about me and Elena.

While I wanted to tell her about what Damon told me, I couldn't. She would have hope that I could answer some of her questions, or that I would help her on stuff no one else could. And I couldn't do any of that. I didn't want to be pressured into stuff I didn't know if I could do.

Caroline showed up by the end of the movie and seemed frustrated with something.

"Sorry, Jeremy, Jake, but I am in desperate need of girl time. We all are. We need to vent and forget all about the problems… " she trailed off and looked around with a frown. "Where is Elena?"

"Apparently she was taken. Damon and Stefan went to get her" I said.

"Oh" she said. "Well, when will they be back?"

"I'll call them" Jeremy said standing up and walked out of the room while calling Stefan.

"So… Where have you been?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Trying to help out Tyler. I give up" Caroline said and sat down beside me, shooting Jake a look. "Why don't you try out? After all, you have much more in common than Tyler and I and he can't hurt you"

"Scared of the big bad wolf, Barbie?" Jake teased."I can't help Tyler because he doesn't trust me, and I don't want anyone else to know our secret"

"Oh, so it's alright to risk my secret but yours isn't?" Caroline said scowling.

Jake opened his mouth to answer but we heard Embry calling out Jake's name and then a howl. Jake shot up and ran out of the door. We all stood up and Caroline got tense, looking around, searching for the threat. Bonnie pulled on my arm until I was against a wall, with her in front of me, guarded. Jeremy came running in, and asked what was going on.

"Victoria" I said.

He ran to his bag and gets a stake.

"Jeremy, it won't work" I said.

He frowned and stood close to us, waiting for something. I could only hear my heartbeat. Minutes passed and I started to get anxious. What if she hurt Jake? Or Embry and Quil? What if she got past them and hurt Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy? Bonnie never faced a vampire of her kind and I didn't know if her magic would work on her. Or if Jeremy's ring protected him from that kind of vampire. Victoria had almost killed Damon who was a century older and stronger than Caroline. She would probably kill Caroline with no problems. How many more people would get hurt because of Victoria? Because of me?

"I should go" I said.

"What?" Caroline snapped.

"She can hurt all of you. I should just surrender"

"No!" Bonnie said scowling at me. "What? No, you're my friend, I'm not letting you die"

"Don't you understand?" Jeremy said. "You are not just our friend. You are the reason why Bonnie and Caroline are friends again, you are the reason why we are less unprotected and unaware of other kinds. You are the reason we still endure Damon, why we still have some faith he hasn't shut out his humanity completely. You can't die"

I wiped my tears and nodded to them. We stayed in silence staring at each other for what felt like an eternity but was just fifteen minutes. We heard a door opening and slamming closed, and we waited.

"It's safe" Jake called out from the kitchen.

"Jake!" I sighed relieved and ran to him. "Oh!"

I covered my eyes with my hands and heard Caroline screeching as she followed me.

"Yeah… Ahn, Jeremy, can you get me something to wear?" Jake asked awkwardly.

Jeremy ran upstairs and I kept my eyes closed as I went back to the living room. I sat with Caroline and Bonnie waiting for the guys, dressed. Jake entered with Quil and Embry. Embry had a healing scratch on the cheek, and Jake a deep cut on his arm that he wrapped up with a towel. Quil's arm was tucked on his chest as if he had broken his arm.

"Oh, God, what happened?" I asked jumping to help them.

"We'll be fine in less than an hour, Bella, relax" Jake said smiling.

"Did she do this?"

"Yeah, but we got revenge" Quil grinned. "The bitch is dead"

"What?" I asked shocked as Caroline and Bonnie squealed happily.

"She's gone, Bella" Embry laughed.

"Victoria… is gone? Dead?"

"Yes" Jake laughed.

I hugged him tightly and Embry announced it deserved to be celebrated.

"Oh… Ahn, really, I just want to rest" I frowned. "But go ahead"

"No, no. We'll celebrate with a sleepover, just girls" Caroline said. "Jeremy, what about Elena?"

"Oh, they said they are on their way back, Elena is fine" he said smiling.

"Great" she said happily. "Now, boys, shoo. Go out, celebrate, miss school tomorrow if you want. Bonnie, you start on the chocolate cake, and I'll go get ice cream"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Jake asked as I walked with them to the door.

"I think I'll survive a girls' night" I smiled.

"I'm just so fucking happy you are safe now" he chuckled. "Okay, anything…"

"I'll call you. I know. Thanks"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left with Jeremy, Embry and Quil to go meet Tyler and Matt at the Grill to celebrate, although Tyler and Matt wouldn't know it was a celebration. I joined Bonnie on the kitchen and while she worked on the chocolate cake, I made all kinds of junk food. Caroline arrived with pints of Ben & Jerry, and she sneaked in vodka and tequila. We were laughing as Caroline told me about their last sleepover, when the front door opened. We stopped everything and ran to Elena when she entered the living room with Damon and Stefan following. After Caroline and Bonnie let go of Elena, ending their bone crushing hug, I hugged her. She seemed a bit surprised but returned the gesture. I was surprised at myself. Shouldn't I be mad at her for being the reason Damon left me technically unprotected? I was just so happy she was alright and safe at home that I couldn't care less about Damon and all the trouble we had.

"Thanks, Stefan, Damon" I heard Bonnie saying.

"It was our pleasure" Stefan said.

I pulled back from Elena and she gave me a hesitant smile. She probably already knew about Damon leaving me with Victoria around to rescue her.

"We're having a sleepover" Caroline informed her.

"Yes, we need some time to be girls and forget all trouble around us" I said smiling.

"That sounds perfect" Elena said grinning.

"Okay, we're leaving then" Stefan said chuckling.

"The boys all went to the Grill, why don't you join them?" Bonnie suggested.

"All?" Damon asked frowning. "Who stayed to protect you?"

"Victoria is dead" I deadpanned looking at him. "She came, the boys killed her. They are celebrating"

"Oh" he said.

"Ahn, have fun?" Elena said awkwardly to Stefan.

He smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss before leaving. Damon stayed, and the girls stepped back as we stared at each other.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" I said angrily.

"Bella…"

"No, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" I snapped.

He stared at me for a moment, and nodded before following Stefan out. I took a deep breath after the door closed and turned to the girls smiling.

"So, where do we start?" I asked.

We all ate, and Elena told us what happened. We told her what had happened while she was away, and she tried to apologize for Damon leaving me. I explained I wasn't mad at her. It wasn't her fault Damon liked her more. I told them I was mad at Damon for all the shit he did thinking I would take it without complaining. I even told them about what he had told me, and showed them the necklace. Bonnie was shocked about my witchery origins, and offered help if I needed. Caroline than decided to lighten up, saying all supernatural crap had to be put aside. Elena borrowed us pajamas, and after we changed, I went in the bathroom. I needed a break, and regain what I had normal inside of me. I needed a moment to remember how to be normal. Wasn't that just… wrong?

I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I heard his voice.

"Bella doesn't want to talk to you, Damon" Elena said.

I leaned against the door and listened to the conversation.

"I know" he said.

"Then why are you here?" there was a moment of silence. "My necklace. How did you…?"

"I came to give it back to you" he said.

"Thank you, Damon"

"But first… I just need to say this, I just need you to hear me out" he said.

"What do you need to say with my necklace, Damon?" she asked shakily. "Give it to me"

"I love you, Elena. I love you too fucking much, and most of the time that's why I screw up. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you… But my brother does. I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do. Goodbye"

There was just silence and I slid to the floor.

Why did I always end up like the fucking idiot in my love life?


	11. Returning

After Elena's rescue, days passed by peacefully. Quil went back to La Push after a couple days, he had been missing Claire. Embry and Jake decided to stay after having adapted so well to Mystic Falls. I couldn't be happier. Charlie did renovations at the house, dividing the huge guest room into two smaller rooms, so the boys could have their own rooms. Dad seemed happy about their decision to stay and eventually, watching them interact over a football game, I realized they were the sons Charlie never had. Boys with whom he could talk about sports and the opposite sex without awkwardness. Embry and Jake got part time jobs, but still found time to run in the woods as wolves sometimes.

Elena and Stefan were back again, and they seemed happy, although if you really looked at them you could see they had hidden worries. Caroline continued talking to Tyler to help him out. Matt noticed Caroline stopped obsessing over him and was suspicious of her friendship with Tyler. Bonnie and I formed a friendship with Jeremy, but Bonnie was closer to him than I. Jake, Embry, Stefan, Matt and Tyler had become friends over their football practices.

I did work on witchcraft, well, I tried. I tried to open the book and when I couldn't find the key, I decided to put it aside. I bought candles and stared at them, sometimes for hours, but nothing happened. I even asked Bonnie for help but she told me not to worry, that if it was meant to happen it would.

As to Damon… Well, Damon disappeared. I continued to refuse to talk to him for the first couple days, ignoring his calls and keeping busy with the girls or with Jake and Embry. He then stopped calling, and showing up unannounced. Sometimes I saw him at the Grill, drinking with Alaric, but I never went to talk to him.

Mysteriously, my gifts kept coming. At first, the necklace for the Masquerade I considered some kind of joke from Victoria. But the day after she was gone I received a set of bracelets. I showed them to Caroline, fashion expert, and she confirmed, they were real diamonds and sapphires. Then three days later, I was getting out of the shower when I saw a box in my bed. I opened it and found shoes that would match perfectly with the outfit I was going to wear that day. I didn't wear the shoes or the bracelet. I was sure they had been from Damon, and I didn't want anything from him.

And then I got the freakiest gift. A complete set of jewelry right before I went to meet the girls at the Grill. The thing was… it matched my outfit. An outfit I had just thought in my mind, and hadn't taken from my closet. Damon wouldn't be able to know what would match it.

I was walking into school with Jake, Bonnie and Jeremy, we were talking about going to the Grill that night play billiard and have dinner, when Bonnie bumped into someone. Her folder fell and the guy turned with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" he said chuckling and he and Bonnie picked up her stuff. "I'm kind of lost"

"Are you new?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes" he fixed the backpack strap on his shoulder. "I'm Luka"

"I'm Bonnie" she said shaking his hand, they eyes locked for a moment with surprise in hers while he just smiled knowingly. Jeremy cleared his throat. "Oh, and these are Jeremy, Bella and Jake"

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"You too" he said staring at me for a moment and then turned back to Bonnie. "Where is the office?"

"I'll walk you there, I'm going that way" Jeremy said.

They walked away and I arched an eyebrow at Bonnie. Jake said he was out and walked away saying he could see it was girl stuff. I teased Bonnie about catching the eye of the new guy, but she just said she got a weird vibe from him. I left the subject alone and we went to class. I was walking to the cafeteria with Caroline, hearing all about the plans she had for school balls. Something about the 60's. Stefan walked to us with a frown.

"Hey, girls. Have you seen Elena?" he asked.

"Well, hello to you too, Stefan" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just worried" he said smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay" I laughed. "Ahn, no I haven't seen her. She wasn't in Calculus"

"Caroline?"

"Oh! Elena? She woke up late and came in late. I saw her earlier" Caroline said.

"Oh, okay, thanks" he said frowning and walked away.

I arched an eyebrow at Caroline. Elena never woke up late, she was a morning person. She just shrugged and I stopped her before we reached the table our friends were waiting in.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said immediately.

"Caroline, you lied to Stefan and you're lying to me. Now, where is Elena? Is she okay?"

"Okay" she looked around for any eavesdropper. "I left her at the tomb, she wanted to talk to Katherine. She asked me to stall Stefan"

"But she will be alright, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she won't get close enough to Katherine to touch her"

"What did she want to ask Katherine?"

"She read a book about Katherine's family they found in Isobel's office and she wants to get some answers"

I let it go, since it seemed like something Elena needed to do. I told her I would help her stall Stefan and she thanked me before we joined the others.

* * *

I was walking out of school with Bonnie, planning the weekend, when I saw Stefan talking to Caroline with a deep frown. I said goodbye to Bonnie and joined Caroline. She was telling Stefan Elena had gone to the bathroom because of a bad case of cramps.

"Cramps?" he asked disbelieving.

"Hey" I interrupted with a smile, realizing then I had nothing to distract him with. "Listen, Stefan… Where is Damon?"

"What?" he frowned at me.

"Damon?" _Why the hell was I asking that?_

"Oh. Eh… He is out of town with Rose"

"Who's Rose?" Caroline and I asked in unison.

"One of the vampires that kidnapped Elena, she's trying to help us"

"You have the enemy in your house" I said shocked.

"She has information we would never get from Katherine" he said.

"What is Damon doing with this 'Rose' out of town?" Caroline asked.

"Research. She knows someone who can help us" Stefan said and arched an eyebrow. "Why? Why did you want to talk to him?"

"Oh… Ahn, I didn't. Just wondering" I shrugged.

"You two are terrible liars" he accused. "Where is Elena?"

"At the bathroom" Caroline lied.

"Caroline" Stefan warned.

"Okay! She's at the tomb, getting information from Katherine" she sighed.

"You helped her?" he snapped. "Why? Katherine will only play mind games with Elena!"

"I did warn her of that, but she still insisted on going"

He turned, hopped in his car and drove away at top speed, surely to get Elena.

I entered my house, dropping the bag on the foyer. Dad was working, Jake and Embry too. I really needed to find something to do or I would die of boredom while I was alone at my house. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of juice before turning to go to my room. But as I was reaching the stairs I froze. I stepped back and looked back into the living room. No. I was going insane. I was hallucinating.

"Bella" he said in that velvet voice I had missed so much.

He gave me a weak smile and my eyes grew wide.

"Edward"

The glass on my hand broke and cut my hand. Edward's eyes snapped to my hand. The window's glass shattered followed by the glass of a photo frame. He looked around trying to understand what was going on. Somehow, I knew it was me. I turned and started to run upstairs, but as I was reaching the top of the stairs I saw Alice sitting in my bed. I gasped, tripped and fell, hitting my head. And then everything went black.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, son. Just a nasty bump"

"Shouldn't she be waking up?"

"Well, she did get emotionally overwhelmed, Alice. Give her time"

I blinked my eyes, not believing what I was hearing. I was in my bed; Carlisle was by my side, with my wrist in his hand. He gave me a sad smile, his golden eyes full of concern.

"C-Carlisle?" I asked shakily.

"Hello, Bella"

I shot up in bed and crawled backwards, away from him. Edward was right behind him and Alice was sitting in the end of the bed.

"What…? How?" I asked eyeing them.

Carlisle stood up, and with a nod, Alice followed him out of my room. Edward hesitantly took Carlisle's spot, and reached for me, but then his hand recoiled as if he wasn't sure it was alright.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he said with a sad smile.

"You're here?" I asked tears gathering in my eyes, he nodded. "You're here" I cried happily.

I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, careful with his strength and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, god, you're really here" I cried in his shoulder. "Why… Why are you here?" I asked pulling back and wiping my tears.

"Oh, love… I shouldn't have left at all" he said cupping my face and wiping my tears gently. "I thought it was best for you. I thought I was protecting you"

"What?" I asked frowning. "Wait… You left to _protect me_?"

"Yes"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" I snapped scowling. "Do you know how stupid that was?"

"I do now, and I regret it, love. I'm so sorry…"

"You broke my heart" I said frowning at him. "And now you're back, and all you have to say is, you're sorry?" I shook my head. "No. _No._ What? Do you even know what I've been through…?"

"Alice updated me on most of it. Victoria left a false trail to South America, I tried to hunt her but… She fooled me. I'm so sorry I left you when you needed protection"

"I needed you, Edward!" I snapped. "Victoria was nothing. Do you have any idea how I was after you left me?" the sorrow that filled his eyes told me he did. "Who's mind have you been looking into?"

"Charlie's" he admitted.

"How long have you been in town?" I frowned.

"A couple days"

I scoffed and stood up, pacing around the room. I couldn't believe him. He was watching me for the last couple days and waited this much to show up. I was so mad at him that a frame with a picture of mom and I shattered. I stopped pacing and stared at it, taking deep breaths.

"Why did you come back now? Why took you so long?" I asked calmly.

"Alice only started to have visions of you two weeks ago. I had asked her to stop, but she broke her promise…"

"She saw me two weeks ago. Took you two weeks to come here?"

"No… Only a few days ago she saw how much danger you were in" he said standing up with a frown. "I leave you to protect you from my kind and you find another? Do you know how dangerous that was, Bella?"

"You know about them" I mumbled.

"Yes… It's dangerous, Bella. They can shut off their humanity whenever they want…"

"They have control better than yours" I said softly.

"True" he scowled. "But it's still dangerous. We need to leave, Bella"

"What? No! I can't" I said. "Do you understand, really? Don't you see? I belong here!"

"This town is full of dangers…"

"I am one of them, right?" I snapped. "I am a witch, so what? Don't you think some of this will follow me anywhere I go? It doesn't matter where I am, Edward. I'm the problem. I'm the supernatural magnet, remember?"

"I can't force you to leave" he sighed. "But you will have to promise me you will be careful"

"What? Wait, are you leaving again?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I don't want to, Bella" he said. "But it's too sunny here and me and my family would be stuck inside a house. We have to see how the Quileutes will deal with our presence…"

"You're leaving again" I mumbled. "You're leaving me again. I can't believe you"

"I don't want to, Bella"

"Then don't" I said stepping closer to him. "I just got you back…"

"I don't want to leave, but I can't stay here either" he said sadly.

"I'll talk to Jake, and… we'll think something out for the sun…" I said gripping his shirt. "Just don't leave me now. I can't take it. I know you will leave sometime…"

"I won't ever leave you again, not if you don't tell me to. I love you, Bella"

I was too shocked to do or say anything and he kissed me. I tensed but then let myself relax in his arms. I pulled him closer and tried to deepen the kiss. He didn't let me, of course. When he pulled back, my mind cleared from the fog. I shook my head and frowned at nothing.

"You love me? You said you didn't want me…"

"It was a lie. The blackest form of blasphemy and I'll never forgive myself for it" he said. "I suffered every second I was away from you, love"

"_You_ suffered?" I scoffed and pulled away from him. "Wow, you left me dead in the woods and you dare to come here and tell me you suffered?"

"Bella" he said reaching for me.

"No!" I slapped his hand away.

I ran downstairs, passing a shocked Alice, and grabbing my keys and ran out of the house. It was sunny out. They couldn't follow me yet. I entered my car, and drove top speed away from there. I drove in circles, my mind too jumbled to think of a destination. The sun would set down soon. For a moment I thought on just running away from Virginia and go to my mom. I felt like a little girl with a scrapped knee, running to momma. I shook my head. _Mom. Jacksonville._

_Damon._

I made a sharp turn, probably earning a ticket, and drove top speed to the Salvatore's boarding house. I was relieved to see only Damon's car on the driveway. I got out and ran inside the house.

But it seemed it was not my day. I wiped my tears making sure I was seeing correctly.

A girl with short black hair and blue eyes was standing with a look of surprise as she slipped her arms on the sleeves of Damon's shirt. The bastard was buttoning his jeans. He stared at me.

_Rose, the fucking guest._

I let out a mirthless laugh, and shook my head.

"Bella…" he started.

I gestured for him to stop, and the girl's phone rang. She quietly excused herself and left the room to answer it. Damon took a step in my direction but I stepped back frowning at him. Why did I think I would be alright if I found him? I hit the table behind me and I turned.

"Bella, what… ahn, listen…"

I ignored him, grabbed a bottle and headed toward the door. He blocked my way at the foyer.

"Let me pass, Damon" I deadpanned.

"What's wrong?" he said reaching for me.

"Don't touch me" I snarled. "I wanted a friend. I've got one" I lifted the bottle.

"Wait, what happened to you?" he asked frowning concernedly.

"Edward is back, that's what happened to me"

He stared at me with a scowl, and as Stefan and Elena walked in, I took the chance and ran out of the house. I got in my car, and drove away from there. My phone began to ring and I looked at the screen. Elena. I ignored the call, and continued to drive as I sobbed. Could this day get any worse? I looked at the bottle in my passenger seat. No, I still wasn't pathetic enough to drown my sorrows with alcohol alone. Was I?

My phone rang again as I reached the limits of town. I looked at it and saw it was Stefan's number. I rejected the call. And then it rang again. This time Damon's number. He never knew how to take no for an answer.

"What?" I snapped answering the phone.

_"Where the hell are you?_" he asked and I could hear a car's engine in the background.

"Still not away enough from you or Edward"

"_Bella, stop the car and let's talk…_" Elena said. _Great, I was on speaker._

"Just leave me alone. I can't deal with anymore shit right now"

"_Bella, stop that damn car before you or anyone else get hurt_" Damon ordered.

"Leave me alone" I snapped and hung up.

I looked back at the road and something caught my eye. Someone on the edge of the forest. Sparkling. I hit the brakes, but the car didn't stop, it glided and then it flipped. When it stopped, I groaned at the pain, and tried to move out of the car. I heard my phone ringing and turned my head to the side, looking for it. I couldn't find it. I tried to crawl out of the car and when I finally hit the pavement, I laid down, waiting. I heard footsteps but they weren't hurried like I expected. I looked to the left and saw a vampire approaching, his skin was sparkling in the last rays of sun, and his blood red eyes told me he was not friendly. I groaned and tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"Revenge" he said with a smirk. "You killed my girlfriend"

"What?" I frowned. God, my luck with vengeful vampires sucked.

"I'll kill you slowly, just like Vicky would have liked"

I closed my eyes. Great, Victoria had to come back and haunt me.

Edward left to protect me. Damon told me he would protect me.

When one comes back, and I run to the other, who turns out was way over me, I get in an accident, who leads me to the danger everyone tried to protect me from. Oh, the irony.

I heard a metallic tearing noise and opened my eyes. The man's body fell on the ground, headless and then it burst into flames. I looked back up and saw a man looking down at me with curiosity. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore expensive looking clothes, a suit. He had a blue stone ring and I knew he was a vampire too.

"Shh, don't be afraid" he said soothingly and crouched giving me a small smile. "I won't hurt you"

* * *

**AN: So, the mystery of the necklace is solved... It was Alice, the fashionista, of course!**  
**And the vengeful vampire at the end... Well, to those who didn't get it... It's Riley Biers... Redheaded Victoria... Just now I've realized that there would be two Vickies - one from VD (Vicky Donovan) and one from Twilight :S**

**Hope you're enjoying it!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	12. Answers

I woke up with a groan and touched my forehead. There was nothing there. I looked down at myself. My clothes were torn and bloody. So I hadn't dreamt about the accident. Then why didn't I have the gash on my forehead. I sat up and looked around. I was in a luxury hotel room. Laid out on bed by my side were a dress and shoes and what seemed like a Victoria Secret's bag. I stood up and just as I was going to take a step in the direction of the door, the man who had killed Victoria's vengeful friend came from the balcony.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

"Ahn… good. _How?_" I frowned.

"My blood"

"Oh"

He stared at me and I was uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I asked the lady at the reception to get you some clothes and whatever you might need" he said.

I looked at the dress and the bag and then back at him.

"You can use the bathroom" he gestured to a door.

I hesitated, but then did as he said. Taking the dress and bag I locked myself in the bathroom. I checked my pockets for my phone, but I had nothing with me. Great. Not knowing what else to do, I decided to play along. I took a shower, scrubbing the dirt and dry blood from my skin, and put on the floral-print georgette dress. Whoever got the stuff didn't spare a cent. I had luxury toiletries and the underwear was indeed Victoria Secrets'. I walked out and he had called room service. On the table by the balcony's floor-to-ceiling windows there was food enough for five people. I put on the black, lace sandals and sat across from him at the table. He lowered the newspaper and smiled, gesturing for me to go ahead. I was starving. I took a croissant and bit into it, surprised by how delicious it was. This man liked the best of everything apparently.

"Thank you" I said putting down the pastry on the plate. "Sorry… Ahn, what's your name?"

"Elijah"

I froze and the small thankful smile fell from my face.

"Elijah? The man who tried to take Elena?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, but that might be a small misunderstanding" Elijah said.

"Why are you helping me? If you plan on trying to trade me for Elena, forget it, they won't give her…"

"I'm not planning anything. I'm just helping you" he said and inclined his head. "I bet you have a lot of questions I could answer"

"There are so many questions in my mind lately you wouldn't be able to answer" I said.

"How about I tell you my story. It might explain some things. And the ones it doesn't, you can ask"

I nodded, eager to have some questions answered. He gestured for me to continue eating.

"Well, my story starts over a thousand years ago" he said in his perfect British accent. "I am the second oldest of seven children. My older brother had died from the plague in Europe, our home, and father brought us here. The land hadn't been discovered yet, but my mother had her contacts and so did my father. After my brother Finn was born, my mother soon got pregnant of my next brother, Finn. Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik followed… We lived in a village on what now would be Mystic Falls, the rest of the small population were families of witches and werewolves"

"Vampires?" I asked.

"No. We didn't exist yet" he smiled. "My brother Niklaus was somehow different from us, he enjoyed violence, and my father despised it, and so disliked his ways. We constantly feared the wolves, and during full moons we had to hide. Unfortunately, on one full moon, Niklaus took Henrik to see the wolves transforming. My youngest brother never came back"

"I'm sorry"

"Although my father was angry with Nik, he still worried about our safety. He asked a witch, my mother's friend, called Arianna, to help us out. The witch refused, and stayed away from us. What was probably for the best. She was the first of the Bennett lineage… My mother, a witch, did the spell alone. It was basically a deal with the powers of earth so we wouldn't be vulnerable to the wolves, so we wouldn't die. We drank blood, and then our father killed us and himself. When we awoke, we were different. We couldn't stand the sun, it was the nature's way of saying we shouldn't exist, my mother said. But she made us rings so we could walk in daylight. We thirsted for blood, and we all killed someone when we lost control. My father was disgusted by our nature, he never wanted innocents hurt"

"Wait a moment" I said shaking my head. "If the werewolves already transformed in full moon, and you from the beginning couldn't walk in the sun… Then the curse…"

"Doesn't exist. The curse is a legend that hides the true meaning to the moonstone" he said with a smile.

"Which is?"

"Niklaus, after his first kill, revealed a side of him that until then, only my mother was aware of. He was a werewolf, my mother had an affair with a man of the village. My father was outraged, and since we didn't let him kill Niklaus, he left us and promised he would find a way to eliminate the aberrations we all were. Finn had the same opinion, and left too. Niklaus became more violent, and fearing he would lose control, my mother cursed him. She locked his werewolf side, using a moonstone, and the blood of a girl Klaus and I were very fond of. Tatia. She was beautiful and she was the reason my brother and I were turning against each other. My father, Mikael, killed our mother after the curse was sealed and ran before we could harm him. As we buried our mother, Klaus, Rebekah and I made a promise to always stay together, no matter what"

I had finished eating and he suggested we go for a walk. I agreed and after checking out, we left the hotel. He offered me his arm and we walked on a park close by.

"That was a thousand years ago?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Then what?"

He smiled and his eyes unfocused as if he was seeing something that wasn't there.

"Niklaus soon showed his true side. He became obsessed with breaking the curse. He got a warlock..."

"Sorry, a what?"

"A warlock. The correct term for a male witch"

"Oh, okay. Go on"

"He got a warlock, and he told Klaus that it was possible to break the curse. He would need the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf on a full moon night, a witch powerful enough to break the curse and the same blood that sealed the curse – Tatia's. But he got that information decades after he killed Tatia"

"He killed her?" I asked shocked.

"He was present when my mother cut her to use her blood. He had no restraint. He did feel bad about her death, for a while" he sighed. "See, Tatia played with our hearts. She threw Klaus and I against each other, but after we left, we found out she was already promised when we met her and had affairs while leading us on. When Klaus asked the warlock what was the option to Tatia's blood, he told him that only the doppelganger's blood could be used"

"A doppelganger" I gasped. _Elena_.

"The warlock explained that Tatia had a daughter, a child out of wedlock, that's why our mother used her. The woman needed a bloodline. Tatia's lineage would eventually create a copy of her, a doppelganger, and then we could break the curse. Tatia's doppelganger would only be born 500 years later"

"Katherine"

"Yes, at the time her name was Katerina Petrova. She changed her name when she came to America. My brother and I had found her, and although she looked like Tatia, it was nothing compared to the resemblance between Elena and Katerina"

"So, Klaus is alive"

"Yes" he said nodding.

"And he wants to kill Katherine or Elena?"

"See, the doppelganger needs to be alive, a human. When Rose and Trevor got Elena for me, I was more than surprised. Katerina had been changed after escaping us the night we would break the curse and we thought Tatia's bloodline had died there"

"That was why Katherine wanted the moonstone, a werewolf and didn't kill Elena, wasn't it?" I asked frowning.

"Yes. Katerina has been running from us for centuries. To get into Klaus good graces and save herself she would give him the moonstone she had stolen, a werewolf and the doppelganger"

"But we killed Mason" I said.

"Yes, but werewolves are not that difficult for Klaus to find. The problem was the willing witch, the doppelganger and the stone"

"You have a witch" I said hopefully. Hoping Bonnie stayed out of this.

"Yes, and no" he sighed. "We do have a witch powerful enough to break the curse. But I found out recently, it wouldn't be enough"

"What?"

He stopped and we sat down on a bench.

"When I was human, and fighting my brother for Tatia's attention, my parents had arranged a union between me and a girl. Her name was Blaire. She was beautiful, and really sweet. My mother loved her, especially because she came from an Irish family of witches and warlocks. In normal circumstances I would have fallen for her and married as soon as possible. But Tatia had my complete attention, and my fiancée was in the background. When my mother cursed us to this life, Blaire's family was outraged. They respected the nature deeply as all witches should, and her parents called off the wedding"

I didn't like where this was going.

"But Blaire helped my mother make the spell without us knowing. Using her magic, and her blood"

"So, you also need Blaire's doppelganger? She had a bloodline?" I asked.

"Yes. Ending on the Swans" he said.

"I am Blaire's descendent?"

"You are her doppelganger, Bella"

"Wait" I shook my head. "Does that mean you're my…"

"No. Blaire was already married when she helped my mother, she didn't have a child, but she had been married. A man of the village who treated her like a princess, he was obsessed with her, and it seemed it was love" he said.

"So, what? You want me to help you? You want my permission to kill me and Elena?"

"I don't want my brother to break the curse"

"Well…" I shook my head. "Wait, _what_?"

"I swore to stay by his side but I won't undo my mother's work. Klaus is greedy, he doesn't need to break the curse… I'm trying to keep Elena safe. Klaus is unaware of her existence, and I want it to stay that way. And now that I know he would need you… I was a fool to Blaire once, I will not be a fool with her bloodline in risk. She risked her life to seal the curse, I will not disrespect that"

"You loved her in a way, didn't you?" I asked softly. "Blaire"

"I fell for her too late" he said with a sad smile. "I saw her value too late"

"You're showing your care now, by protecting what she risked her life for" I said. "Protecting her descendent"

"Thank you, Isabella" he said and took something from his pocket. "This was hers, she gave it to me the night our engagement was broken off"

I took the necklace from him. The pendant was a inverted teardrop vial. Inside it was a miniature red rose. I looked at it closely and my eyes grew wide.

"Is this… a real rose?" I asked him.

"Yes" he chuckled. "My warlock friend says your family's magic keeps it alive. When Blaire died it died with her, but then it came back to life once her daughter used magic. It had died years ago, and only came slightly back to life eighteen years ago, and yesterday, it blossomed"

"When my magic worked" I mumbled remembering the shattering glass.

He helped me put it on, and we decided to continue on our walk.

"So, you said the witch your brother had wouldn't be enough" I said.

"Jonas got an old grimoire, that belonged to your great-great-great-great-aunt" he said. "The knowledge passed on says the curse can only be broken with help of the magic that helped seal it. Your magic"

"But I also would have to die" I said confused.

"Yes, after helping breaking the curse"

"This is so… confusing" I mumbled.

"For someone who was unaware of her nature or the nature of people around her until a couple years ago, you seem to be taking everything very well"

"Oh, well, that just confirms the danger magnet theory" I chuckled.

"Yes, you have attracted quite supernatural beings to you" he said amusedly.

"Will you answer my questions?"

"Yes"

"Why aren't you dead?" I asked. "They staked you"

"My family, we are the Originals, the first vampires… We don't die that easily"

I realized he didn't tell me how he could die, and I wasn't going to ask.

"Why can't Damon compel me? Katherine and Stefan could… Can you?" I asked.

"No, I don't need to try" he chuckled. "Witches' magic usually are triggered by something"

"Bonnie… was Stefan's presence?"

"Probably" he nodded. "Most times, the contact with their parents' magic, but when that doesn't happen, a supernatural event can trigger. The passage of a comet, or the arrival of vampires. In your case, you were unaware of vampires' abilities and you were vulnerable to compulsion. When you became aware it triggered the natural block. Or the fact that you drank vervain triggered it. We won't ever know for sure"

"But I was unaware of Edward's abilities and he still couldn't read my mind" I pointed out

"Well, that is a question I can only answer if you ask the right question" he smirked.

"The right question?" I frowned and he nodded. "Ahn… Why are the Cullens different from you? Why are there two kinds?"

"That's one of the most entertaining parts of the story" he said. "My father seemed to have contacted Blaire years after we left. He convinced her and her family that we needed to be destroyed. Pressured by her family, Blaire did the spell with her mother and daughter. It connected all vampires through a bloodline. If Katherine dies for example, Damon and Stefan would die too because she created them…"

"And Caroline because Damon created her" I mumbled with wide eyes. "If someone killed all your family…"

"All vampires, of my kind would die"

"The other kind?" I asked.

"Blaire made a curse similar to what my mother did to us. Using gold, ruby, diamonds and a marble stone, she created four vampires of other kind. One to kill each of my siblings. My father promised to kill himself once we were gone, and she made a deal so my life was spared… But the new vampires didn't complete their mission. In fact they didn't even try. They continued to live their lives, changing others… From what I heard one – the woman meant to kill my sister – was killed and the other three are royalty in their world"

"The Volturi" I said shocked.

"Exactly. We all hid each other's existence to protect ourselves and we never had problems. That is, until you became the connection between us and them. You have a necklace, a Celtic knot…"

"Yes, it's at home… Why?"

"That necklace, is a talisman" he said. "The way my kind dies with their bloodline, Blaire created a backup plan for the other kind. That talisman would give a descendent enough power to end their existence"

"The Volturi?" I asked shakily.

"No. You have the power to end all of their lineages" he said.

I had the power to end not one, but all vampires, including the Cullens.

"Irony doesn't describe what I think" I mumbled.

"Yes, your life has its twists and turns and they are quite amusing"

"And Jake? The pack from La Push? Why are they different from other werewolves?"

"Because a Bennett witch helped one of them" he said. "Only the Quileutes have that gift, that's why imprinting is about creating a strong bloodline to pass on the gift. A Bennett witch, centuries ago, met a Quileute after his wife was killed by a vampire. He was a werewolf and was outraged that not being full moon he couldn't protect his wife. So, the witch helped him. She basically changed the werewolf curse, she died from using so much magic, but she freed the men from the tribe of the curse of being tied to the moon phases. So, since then, they can transform at will… Changes happened over time, but were natural. They turned into horse-sized wolves so they could have some advantage over us"

"So, let me get this straight. Bonnie and Jake are in a way connected because their ancestor worked to create his kind. I am related to all because I'm a witch, my ancestor helped cursing your brother and created another kind of vampires. Caroline, Damon and Stefan can die if who changed Katherine dies or if she dies… And Elena's best shot of surviving is having a child and then turning into a vampire. So, we are all connected"

"Yes… Rose-Marie changed Katherine by the way" he said.

"Rose-Marie?"

"The one who kidnapped Elena"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I grumbled. The bitch couldn't die or Damon would die with her.

He chuckled and his phone rang. He took it and frowned at the message he got.

"Come on, your friends got in trouble" he said pulling me.

We took a cab and he said Elena and Rose were in danger. We got out and he led me inside a building, we took the elevator and by his agitation I guessed we could be too late.

"If they take Elena…"

"Klaus might get to know about you" he confirmed.

We got out of the elevator and quietly entering an apartment that had the door open wide. Elijah calmly entered the room and I stayed back, watching as he easily killed the two vampires cornering Damon, Rose and Elena. I should have known Damon would come to rescue Elena. Rose seemed scared of Elijah and in a blink she was gone. Elijah looked in the direction of the door, and arched an eyebrow.

"Rose-Marie was never very brave" he commented and then turned to Damon and Elena. "Go home, and don't come looking for danger again"

I stepped out of the corner I was in and Elena gasped in surprise.

"Bella" Damon said with relief.

I ran to Elena and hugged her. If she only knew how much we had in common, how much danger we put our loved ones in.

"Why aren't you dead?" Damon asked Elijah.

"That doesn't concern you" Elijah said and leaned against the wall. "You should go home now"

Damon grabbed my arm and Elena's ready to get us out of there, but I pulled away from him. Ignoring his scowl I went to Elijah and surprised him with a hug.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" he mumbled wrapping only an arm around me.

"Keep in touch?" I asked pulling back.

He only inclined his head with a smile. I took it as a yes.

"Be careful, alright?" he said giving me a meaningful look. "As the characters are copied so does the story, it repeats itself. Bound to make the mistakes the ones before you did"

I nodded, knowing I would have to look deeper into his message to understand what he really meant.

I went back to Elena's side, ignoring hers and Damon's questioning looks. We walked calmly out of the building and took Damon's car. Elena said she would go in the back, and I knew she was giving up shotgun because Damon would be interrogating both of us, but the one sitting by his side first.

"You two are insane" Damon grumbled as he drove back to Mystic Falls.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yes, about that… You missed quite a lot while on your suicide mission" Damon said. "We tried to get the moonstone from Katherine"

"And?" I asked, knowing it probably didn't go well.

"Well, we had a reasonable plan with Bonnie, but Jeremy got in the way. Tried to play hero and entered the tomb"

"What?" Elena screeched.

"Is he okay?" I asked frowning.

"Lost a little blood to Katherine, but he got the stone… So, Stefan went in to get him out"

"And now he's locked inside" I mumbled.

"Oh, god" Elena mumbled.

"And you…" Damon said to me frowning. "We were all looking for you. Your car is found destroyed, a burned vampire but no sign of you!"

"I am sure Rose distracted you while I was away" I said looking out the window.

"Ugh" he groaned. "Isabella, you're being the infuriating one now. You bring a coven of vampires to town, of a different kind and then disappear"

"Well, Elijah kind of took me" I said.

"So you were kidnapped?" Elena asked. "Why did he want you?"

"No, he helped me. He saved me from the vampire and I was hurt from the crash… I could have left, but… He answered some stuff"

"The Cullens got a house on the outskirts of town. The pack made a deal with them, they are in peace for now. They are all looking for you" Damon said. "Could have called and said you were visiting a friend"

"Get over it, Damon" I mumbled.

"So, what did Elijah tell you?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you later… Not now" I said. "But we can trust him"

"He kidnapped both of you. No, I don't trust him" Damon said.

"Well, then too bad for you" I snapped.

He scowled at me and thankfully the rest of the ride was silent. He left me home and then went to take Elena to see Stefan. As soon as I stepped inside the house all the conversation noise stopped. All the Cullens were there, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jake, Embry and dad.

"Bella" most said with relief.

"I'm fine, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. I'll tell you everything tomorrow" I said.

And before anyone could say anything I went to my room, locking the door and the window.

_As the characters are copied so does the story, it repeats itself. Bound to make the mistakes the ones before you did._

The characters copy. Doppelgangers. Elena and I.

The story repeats.

Elena got in a love triangle like Katherine and in a way, so did I. Stefan and Damon loved Elena, Elena loved Stefan and cared for Damon. Edward loved me, I loved him, Jake loved me, I loved him like a friend, and then there was Damon on the equation.

Bound to make the same mistakes.

Elena made mistakes as Tatia and Katherine? She did some bad choices lately, but I couldn't tell if her ancestors had done too…

But me…

My ancestor fell in love with a man who wanted another woman. Blaire loved Elijah who was obsessed with Tatia. Following the equation… Damon would replace Elijah on it. But I didn't love him, only like a friend. Right? No, it was at most, only a crush.

"…_she had been married. A man of the village who treated her like a princess, he was obsessed with her, and it seemed it was love"_

Edward. Edward was the one representing the man Blaire married. Edward treated me like the most precious thing on the world. We loved each other.

It _seemed_ love.

Did Jake fit somewhere in this equation? Please, God, say no…

This was all so confusing. So, my life was outlined before I was even born. Well, at least my love life was.

What should I tell the others? What should I hide?

It was all too much for a simple human…

But I wasn't simple or human anymore.


	13. Witchcraft

Days passed.

Although people asked me what had happened, no one pressured me and I was thankful. I was still trying to figure out what to tell and what not to tell. Everyone would freak out if I said there was a hybrid wanting to kill not only Elena but me too. Elijah didn't show up again. Rose didn't come back. Stefan continued trapped inside the tomb with Katherine. The Cullens stayed in town, and I saw them almost everyday, adjusting to their return slowly. Although I spent a lot of time with Edward we weren't exactly back together. I still couldn't trust him not to break my heart again. And I couldn't trust myself. My powers went insane around the Cullens, windows shattered, fireplaces lit. Edward seemed in awe by my newfound abilities. Everyone was. Dad told me he knew great-grandma was a witch, but since no one in the family since her had powers he thought it was just bullshit. Bonnie tried to help me discover and practice my magic but it seemed the more we tried the less I was successful.

When I finally was able to get away from everyone, I went to the tomb. When I entered, I found Stefan sitting by the entrance. He looked up at me, and seemed surprised as he got up.

"Bella" he said. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes…" I sighed. "Ahn… I didn't come for you"

Katherine appeared with a grin, and leaned against the wall.

"Hope my visitor brought me something" she said.

"I didn't" I frowned.

"Why do you need to talk to her, Bella?" Stefan asked.

"Can you… leave us for a moment? Please?" I asked.

He seemed reluctant in leaving, but he walked further into the tomb until he disappeared. Katherine looked over her shoulder and then back at me, inclining her head.

"You knew, didn't you? That's why you came to Mystic Falls in 1864? You came to check on my bloodline, but only found Mary Swan, a little girl. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I like to keep my cards to myself" Katherine said. "And I wanted to know what would happen considering the story is bound to repeat. Blaire was taken from Elijah and he never had Tatia… Perhaps you, Damon and Elena can answer the big question? Who would the vampire end with if he could choose?"

"This is not a game" I snapped.

"You know, I have a lot of information… I could help you if you got me out of here. Bonnie might not be strong enough to break the tomb's spell alone, but you could help her"

"I don't know a thing about spells"

"Maybe you should learn a trick or two. It can be useful, especially when Klaus finds you and Elena"

I shook my head at her and turned to leave.

"Damon will choose her" she said.

"He already did" I said not turning back.

"If someone can change his mind… his heart, is you"

I left the tomb, got in my car – Edward got me a new one against my protests – and started to drive to Elena's. I was parking the car when my cell rang. I looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hey, Edward" I said getting out of the car.

_"Bella… How are you?"_

"Good. I'm just arriving at Elena's to stay with her and Bonnie" I said.

_"Oh_"

I looked at the cloudy sky. He probably had planned something for us since we would be able to walk around freely.

_"I'm sorry, Edward, I agreed to meet them yesterday…"_ I said entering the house and met Elena. I mouthed 'hey' and 'Edward'. She smiled.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline seemed to like the Cullens quite a lot. Especially because of Alice and Rosalie – who seemed to adore Caroline's company. Although Caroline was quite busy with Tyler lately. Caroline was part of the newest love triangle in town. She didn't admit it, but there was something was going on with Tyler, and now Matt wanted her back.

"Maybe we could do something later…" I said.

"Invite them over" Elena said as we went upstairs to her room.

"Ahn, heard that, Edward?" I asked with a smile.

_"Is that alright with you, Bella?"_

"Of course! Bring Alice"

_"Alright, we'll be there soon"_

"Great"

I hang up and we entered Elena's room to find Bonnie and Jeremy talking and laughing. Those two seemed closer lately, but I didn't know if Elena noticed. If she did, she pretended she didn't. Although Elena wasn't exactly happy about house arrest, she tried to get distracted. I understood her in a way. If I thought it would solve things I would give the damn moonstone to Klaus myself. She wanted Stefan out of the tomb and away from Katherine, but Bonnie had agreed with Stefan on not trying to break the spell, fearing Katherine would escape.

Soon Edward arrived with Alice and he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. That was the furthest he dared to go, since last time he came close to kissing me I had accidentally flung him across the room.

I couldn't help but think of Jake and Embry every time I was with the Cullens. Although they all agreed they would stay in Mystic Falls in peace, Jake and Embry distanced themselves as I spent time with the Cullens. Although we lived in the same house, we almost didn't spend time together.

We all stayed in the living room talking with the TV on as background noise. I enjoyed this moments when I could spend time with my friends as normal people. When magic, vampirism, werewolves or curses weren't brought up. While Elena, Bonnie and Alice got in an argument about fashion, and Jeremy and Edward commented how their sisters were insane, I slipped away from Edward, excusing myself to the bathroom and tiptoed upstairs. There I fished out Bonnie's grimoire from her purse and flipped through the pages. I read stuff as fast as I could, and wrote down some key-words in a piece of paper. I put the grimoire back in place, stuffed the paper in my pocket and went downstairs.

Less than an hour later Bonnie got her stuff and left with the moonstone, saying she would do some research on how to break the spell set on the moonstone.

I knew she probably wouldn't be successful.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"You still seem a bit uncomfortable when witchcraft is brought up" he said.

"Oh, I just… feel useless" I mumbled.

"You're not useless, Bella. You're everything to me, witchcraft or not"

I smiled at him and snuggled into his side.

"Lovely"

My head snapped up so fast I almost had a whiplash. Damon was entering the room with a frown at me and Edward. Edward's arm tightened around me and I looked away from Damon. The two almost never met, but when they did it was awkward and tense as hell. Damon and I had fought one last time the day following my return, when he accused me of being bipolar – ending things with him and then getting mad about him hooking up with someone – and I snapped at him he was a heartless bastard I didn't want to see ever again. We saw each other only once after that, he tried to pressure the information I got from Elijah out of me, but Edward had intervened and told him to leave me alone.

"What do you need, Damon?" Alice asked rolling her eyes.

"Just passing by to inform Jeremy that he is on Elena patrol" Damon said and Jeremy and Elena frowned. "Caroline is with Tyler, Bonnie won't be coming back today, I have business to attend"

"What business to attend? Rose is back in town?" I said bitterly, and took a sip from my water, trying to keep my nerves in check.

"No. Mason was declared missing person and someone is looking for him" he said.

I choked on the water and spit it and Edward patted my back as I gasped for air. Damon smirked at me, and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"How can you be so calm?" I snapped. "We can all get in trouble!"

"Have I ever got in trouble?" he retorted. "Don't worry; I cover our tracks very well"

"There is a person looking for Mason" Edward said frowning.

"Again, I can cover my tracks pretty well" Damon said rolling his eyes at Edward.

"You will kill her" Alice accused.

"Cover a murder with another!" Edward said outraged.

I jumped up from the couch and walked to Damon. He stared at me as I stood inches from him. I rested my hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Please, Damon… Don't. Think this through. Find another way" I pleaded.

He stared at me for a moment and then looked over my shoulder at the others.

"I need to speak to her" he said.

Edward stepped forward, but Alice stopped him. Damon grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Why were you at the tomb talking to Katherine?" he hissed.

"What? Can't I?" I frowned.

"Why, Isabella?"

"It's none of your business, Damon. Not now at least" I said looking away.

"If you fall for her lies… Or if you try to help her out of the tomb… I will…"

"You will what, Damon?" I said when he didn't finish. "Hurt me? You already did"

His eyes filled with regret but as fast as it appeared, it was gone, and I thought I had imagined it.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bella" he said.

"I won't"

He nodded and we returned to the living room. Elena and Damon got in an argument about going to the tomb and freeing Stefan.

"Edward, can we go somewhere else?" I asked quietly.

Damon's head snapped to me for a second but then his attention was back on Elena. Edward agreed and we said goodbye to the others. Alice decided to go home to give us some alone time. The sun was coming out late in the afternoon and I drove to the outskirts of town. I stopped the car in the middle of a deserted road, and got out. Edward seemed hesitant as he followed me. I got my bag and smiled at him.

"How about we go 'hiking'?" I asked. He smiled. "Can you find somewhere nice…? A meadow, perhaps?"

He grinned and helped me up on his back before taking off into the woods.

It was almost a flashback, except the weather was warmer than Forks and sunnier. He found a clearing in the woods, as beautiful as the one we went to in Washington. A small creek passed, and there was a tree down where we could sit. I went to it and sat down. Edward followed me and sat by my side. The sun was completely out now, and his skin was sparkling. I reached up and cupped his cheek with one hand. He smiled and kissed my palm before turning back to me.

"I've missed this" I whispered.

"I've missed you" he said.

I smiled and took his hand.

"Edward, I truly want to trust you again like I did once… We just don't seem to get enough time to be alone…"

"Yes, this town is almost chaotic" he agreed.

"I want to try something… I don't know if I can" I said.

He nodded and watched with curiosity as I pulled out my great-grandma's grimoire. I took the paper from my pocket and took a deep breath. With one hand clutching the necklace Elijah had given me – the one I hadn't taken off – and another over my grimoire I incanted the spell I had found on Bonnie's grimoire. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I could feel something cursing through me. I opened my eyes and my grimoire was unlocked. I smiled and started to flip through it.

"You did… You just used a spell!" Edward exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking… for this" I grinned.

Edward looked at the words with a scowl.

"It's in…"

"Gaelic" I chuckled. "And I can understand it somehow"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

I read through the spell and pulled Edward to sit with me on the ground. He sat down and I sat in front of him with my legs folded under me.

"We don't have much time. The sun will set down soon" I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"With my life, Bella"

I cupped his face and told him to close his eyes. He did and I looked down at the grimoire. I closed my eyes and started to incant the words that should be so foreign to me. Again, I felt magic cursing through me, coming from everything around me – the earth, the water, the sky, the sun. The wind twirled around me, flipping the pages of my grimoire and I clenched my eyes as my head started to hurt, but didn't stop the spell. When I was finished, everything was silent.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward's face. He seemed worried. I felt weak, but so happy.

"I did it" I mumbled.

"What?"

I took his hand and extended it in the sun with mine. His skin was just as mine, not sparkling and not too pale. He stared at his hand as if it was a strange creature.

"Your eyes are green" I mumbled.

He looked back at me with his wide green eyes and then scowled.

"Your nose is bleeding"

"I'm tired, that's just it" I mumbled wiping the blood from my nose and then cleaned it in my jeans.

"How…?"

"I had a dream, you and your family were thanking me for helping you, and you looked… different, human… So, I hoped I had a spell on the grimoire to help you, but… I was just hoping. I'm glad it worked though" I smiled. "You can mingle with humans without problems now. You can walk in the sun. The spell will only be broken if you taste human blood so Jasper will have to have perfect restraint before I do the spell again…"

He cut me off by kissing me. His skin was still colder than mine but he felt warmer than before, softer too. He was almost human. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him back. We stayed in the clearing until after sunset. Edward was happy to enjoy the sun in his new form.

Edward was driving me home, since I was too tired to drive, when my phone rang. I groaned but seeing it was Elena, I answered it.

"Hey, Elena…"

_"Bella, have you heard from Caroline?"_

"What? Ahn… No, she was with Tyler"

_"It's full moon tonight"_ Elena said shakily.

I looked up the sky through my window and sure enough the moon was almost full.

"Call Damon, ask him if he's heard from her" I told Elena.

She didn't answer.

"Elena?" I asked. "Elena!"

_"Call you back"_ she mumbled and hung up.

I sighed and to Edward's questioning look I just said to take me home. He left me home, with a goodbye kiss on the porch and disappeared before Jake saw him. I didn't think Jake would be happy about the spell I've did for Edward. I entered the house and found the boys watching TV.

"Hey, guys" I said and then frowned. "Let me guess, no luck on helping Tyler?"

"Without raising suspicions? No" Embry said not taking his eyes from the screen.

"It's full moon tonight" I said.

"Well, then your dear bloodsuckers better lock all doors" Jake said.

"I'm going to bed" I said rolling my eyes at them.

I got a glass of water and started for the stairs. I took my phone out and called Damon.

_"What?"_ he snapped.

"Did Elena talk to you?" I asked stopping at the top of the stairs.

_"No, what the hell do you want now?"_ he sighed.

"Nothing, Damon, forget it" I snapped.

I ran back down the stairs while dialing Elena's number, it went to voicemail.

"Guys, Caroline was with Tyler and no one has heard from her" I said shakily.

They stood up and headed for the door.

"We'll check the Lockwoods' state. Keep your phone on" Jake said. "And be careful"

I nodded and they left, taking my old car. They had paid to get it fix it, and worked on it themselves a bit, now it was theirs. I continued to call Elena and she wouldn't answer. I grabbed my keys and took my car while calling Damon again.

_"Yeah?"_

"Are you going to listen now?" I asked.

_"Yes?"_

"Elena isn't answering her phone. I'm going to check on her. Jake and Embry went to check on Caroline who disappeared"

_"Dammit, what else has gone wrong"_ he grumbled.

"Are you going to meet me at Elena's house or can I call Edward?"

_"Ahn…"_

Was Damon hesitating? Something was up.

"What's wrong, Damon?" I asked parking the car.

I got out and looked around. Everything seemed normal. Jenna's car was there and so was Elena's. She had to be home, Bonnie had put a seal on the house.

_"I might have pissed off a werewolf"_ he said.

"What?" I screeched.

_"Well, you told me not to kill her"_

"Where are you?" I asked.

_"Home… Call Eddie to help you if you need. Sorry"_ he said.

"No, it's more than fine. Call you back in a second" I said.

_"Ok"_

I hung up, and entered. Only Jeremy noticed me entering, and I put my fingers in my lips and mouthed 'Elena?'. He nodded to the stairs and I tiptoed upstairs while he continued downstairs with Jenna. I entered Elena's room and my eyes went wide.

"Elijah" I said.

"Hello, Bella" he said smiling.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Well, someone suddenly hung up on me and didn't answer my calls" I said accusingly.

"Sorry, I was… Ahn, busy" she said glancing at Elijah.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Elena and I made a deal. Now, I have to go, keep my side of it" Elijah said and then inclined his head. "Be careful, Bella… You seem exhausted"

I nodded and he disappeared. Elena looked at me questioningly.

"I asked Jake and Embry to go check on Tyler and Caroline" I said.

"Thank you, Bella" she said smiling.

"I'm going home, it was a long day"

I said goodbye and left the house. But as I drove home, my mind went to Damon. He was in danger. He had been stupid enough to anger a werewolf on full moon night.

So, I changed my path and drove to the boarding house. I ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I looked around as I banged on the door.

"Damon, open up!" I said.

A second later he pulled me in before locking the house again. He frowned at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I frowned and avoided his eyes.

"Making sure you're alright"

"I'm fine, just taking precautions" he said. "Caroline? Elena?"

"Elena is more than fine, she was… with her phone off" I lied and followed him into the living room. "I still haven't heard from Caroline"

"Where is Eddie?" he asked pouring a drink.

"Home"

"Oh, he finally let you go" he said rolling his eyes. "You seem exhausted"

"I've done spells today, successfully" I said smiling.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, I unlocked my grimoire and helped Edward…"

"Helped Edward? How?" he frowned.

"He looks more human now"

"You exhausted yourself, used your magic to help him on that?" he snapped and scoffed turning away from me. "I can't believe…"

I followed his gaze as he trailed off. He narrowed his eyes at Rose who was standing at the doorway, shifting on her feet with a light frown.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Damon asked.

"Damon, listen, I'm sorry I left you there. It's just Elijah showed up…"

"And you abandoned all of us" I said glaring at her.

"I want to help…"

We heard what sounded like a window breaking. Damon pulled me behind him and got a sword from the wall.

"What is it?" Rose asked nervously.

"A werewolf" I mumbled.

A growl filled the room and Rose came to our side. A grey wolf entered the room slowly, growling at Damon. His eyes didn't go to Rose not even for a bit. The wolf wanted Damon. It approached, trying to corner us. It happened so fast I barely saw it. The wolf jumped on Damon, Rose got in the way and was bitten, falling on the floor.

"Rose!" Damon gasped.

The wolf was about to attack him, when I blocked its path, raising my hands. I concentrated on him, and my head started to hurt badly again. The wolf yelped and started to back away while flinching. With one louder yelp, it finally gave up and ran away. Damon was helping Rose, both looking desperate.

"What…?" Rose said while tears ran down her cheeks. "What did you do?"

"I… I don't know, I just wanted it to stop and leave us alone" I mumbled leaning against the table.

"My shoulder" she cried.

Damon pulled aside her top to see the wound, and although it was bad, it didn't seem fatal and it was starting to heal.

"It's healing" Damon said happily.

She hugged him while chuckling and he hugged her back.

He really cared for her.

He pulled back and looked at me, his smile turning into a frown.

"Bella?"

"I just need to go home"

As he stood up I turned to leave, but the room spun and I tried to grab the table as I fell but wasn't successful, my body hitting the cold hardwood floor painfully. My mind shut off.


	14. Fighting

"Bella?"

I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. It had Damon's scent. I was in Damon's bed. I wondered what had we done the previous night and then I remembered what happened. My eyes snapped open and my vision was blurry at first, but once my eyes adjusted, I saw Damon frowning at me with worry. I looked around and saw a tray with breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired" I mumbled sitting up.

"You shouldn't have used magic, you over exhausted yourself" he said giving me the tray.

"I needed to stop him"

"It was a her… Jules"

"What? Oh, for a moment I thought it might be Tyler"

"I could take care of myself, Bella" he said frowning.

"And do you honestly thought I would let you hurt her with that sword? What were you going to do? Cut her head off?" I said shrugging and sipped the orange juice.

"Better than the scare you gave me" he said.

He cared. I smiled sadly at him and continued to eat.

"Heard from Tyler?" I asked.

"Caroline said he is fine, a bit overwhelmed, but he will be alright" he rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone know I am here?"

"Yes, I called your father to let him know"

"Thank you, Damon, for everything"

He shrugged and took a sip of the glass that was in his hand. The house was silent.

"How is Rose?" I asked while concentrating on my toast.

"Her shoulder is hurting. I'll find a cure"

"Wait, what?" I asked wide eyed. "What do you mean? She healed!"

"Her should is infected, it's spreading"

I put the tray aside and grabbed his hand. He looked at me questioningly.

"I'll look into my grimoire and Bonnie's to see if there's anything I can do"

"No" he shook his head. "You shouldn't use any magic for now, and… She lived a long time, she's accepted her death" and downed his drink.

"But you didn't" I said frowning.

"I did" he said pulling away from me. "She will die, the sooner the better"

And with that, he left the room. I stood up and although I felt tired, I didn't feel weak. I pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. I went downstairs and was surprised to see Stefan was there, saying goodbye to Elena and Damon. He saw me as he walked to the door and gave me a questioning look. I smiled at him, and he nodded smiling before walking out. Damon and Elena were discussing Rose, and he was telling her basically the same thing. Elena seemed worried about Rose, but once she noticed me approaching she tried to hide it. The girls knew how upset I had been about Damon and Rose, and they never brought him up in a conversation.

"Bella, hi" she greeted.

"Elena… let me guess. Elijah's part of the deal was to get Stefan out of the tomb" I smiled.

"Yes, his warlock friend broke the spell, but he compelled Katherine to stay" she smiled and then arched an eyebrow. "We had a new student today" I frowned with confusion. "Edward"

"Edward was in school?" I asked smiling.

Damon groaned and left us, going to the living room. Elena frowned at him and gave me a hesitant smile.

"He was different"

"Well… I might have learned a trick to help him" I said.

"You used magic. You have to be careful, Bella" she said concernedly.

"I will, don't worry, Elena"

"He was worried about you, Bella. You didn't show up"

"Oh, I'll call him"

We went to the living room and found Damon talking quietly with Rose on the couch. He seemed not happy with whatever she was saying, but she had a small smile. As he looked at her, wiping sweat from her forehead, it proved me how much he cared for her. He looked at us and stood up.

"I'm going to the Grill, Alaric called, Jules is there" he said.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"Get the cure"

"There isn't one" Rose said weakly rolling her eyes.

"I'll find one" he retorted frowning at her.

"Be careful, Damon, you don't want to piss Jules off more" I said.

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes at me. "You two stay with her?"

"I don't need babysitters" Rose said.

"You have a fever and you're weak. You need nurses"

"Damon" she said as protest.

"I'm out. Call me if you need me" Damon said.

Elena moved to sit with Rose and I followed Damon to the door.

"Damon, when will you be back?" I asked as he got his jacket and keys.

"I don't know"

"She's dying, Damon, you can't leave her"

"I can, and I'm leaving" he smirked at me opening the door.

"You not staying to watch doesn't mean she won't die, Damon" I said and he paused. "Will you let her go without being here to say goodbye?"

"Probably" he said and slammed the door closed after him.

I sighed and went back to the living room. Elena wasn't there.

"She went to get me water" Rose mumbled.

I nodded and looked around. This was awkward. I was trying to help out a woman who until very recently I hated.

I took my phone and called Edward.

_"Bella"_ he answered happily. _"Hi. What happened? You weren't in school…"_

"I had problems to solve" I mumbled. "Can you do me a favor?"

_"Yes, of course, love"_

"Can you get my grimoire from my room and bring it to me"

_"I'm on my way… But where are you?"_

"I'm at the Salvatore's house" I said.

_"Oh"_

And then there was just silence.

"Damon got into trouble with a werewolf and I… came to help but… It's a long story, I'll explain to you when you get here, okay?"

_"Fine_" he agreed. _"I'll get your grimoire and be there soon"_

"Thank you, Edward"

_"Anything for you, love"_

I hung up and Elena asked what I wanted to do with my grimoire. I explained that was probably something for pain relief in the book and I wanted to try it with Rose. Rose seemed surprised and gave me a questioning look. We sat with her in the living room, but soon she was uncomfortable on the couch and Elena suggested taking her to bed. I left both of them on Damon's room when I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Edward smiled at me, and took me in his arms. I smiled at him and he kissed me, quite passionately. When I pulled back he gave me a smirk and I arched an eyebrow. Was he really trying to mark his territory?

"Damon isn't here" I said.

"That's great, but why would I be interested in that?" he said innocently.

"Right" I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a peck. "Possessive much?"

"Well, my girlfriend did disappear after coming to help him" he pointed out.

"I passed out" I said and he seemed worried. "I used magic and got too tired. But I'm fine now"

"Why did you use magic again?" he frowned.

"A werewolf was going to attack him"

"Bella…"

"Edward, I know you don't like him… I understand that. And he's not in my good graces yet but… he's a friend, and I wasn't going to let him die"

He sighed and nodded. He gave me the grimoire, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"Why do you need it?" he asked closing the front door and followed me to the living room.

"I want to see if there's anything about a werewolf bite or pain relief" I said flipping through the pages.

"He was bitten?" he asked. He just asked flatly. Not with surprise, concern or pity.

"No" I frowned. "Rose was"

"Rose…"

"Yes, the one he slept with" I mumbled.

"And you're going to help her" he stated with surprise.

"I am not heartless, Edward" I frowned at him. "Besides, I'm over it"

"You're over it?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes" I insisted.

He nodded slowly, as if he didn't quite believe me. Well, that sounded like a bad lie even to me. I found a 'chapter' on the grimoire about werewolves. I looked for anything related to a bite. Edward sat by my side, patiently, and looked around, taking in the boarding house.

"Found it" I said happily.

I began to read what it said about a werewolf bite and soon my smile turned into a frown.

"What?" he asked.

I couldn't do anything. There wasn't a cure, or a spell. I could only take away her pain and wait for her slow death. _That would mean... _

His head snapped up to the ceiling with a frown and suddenly he disappeared. I stood up and ran upstairs. Edward was between Elena and Rose.

"I'm not her!" Elena cried.

Rose shook her head and frowned. Edward watched her closely.

"Sorry" Rose mumbled and sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She thought I was Katherine" Elena said quietly.

"She's getting delirious" Edward said.

Rose shut her eyes tightly, as if she couldn't handle reality.

"Edward, can you get some stuff for me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not leaving you with her like this, Bella" Edward said frowning.

"She's fine now. And I can protect myself and Elena. I just need some stuff. To help her"

Although Edward was reluctant, he agreed and went to my house to get some stuff I asked. Stuff he would never find.

"You lied to him" Elena said frowning.

"I can't concentrate with him watching my every move" I said.

Rose coughed and whimpered. I went to her side and gave her a towel to clean up the blood. Elena seemed deeply concerned. I asked her to go get clean sheets and sat with Rose with my grimoire in my lap and continued to read it.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm trying to find out what to do" I mumbled. "But my grimoire isn't of much help"

"Why don't you kill me already? You hate me"

"I don't hate you... I don't adore you either, but… I couldn't kill you. Damon would never forgive me and… I can't" I sighed. "I'll find something for the pain though"

"You don't like me but you're willing to help, for Damon" she said. "So why are you with that… Edward?"

"It's complicated"

"Damon is complicated. So you chose what gave you security"

"Damon likes you, he really does… But he loves Elena. So, yes, he is complicated. And I won't go after someone who doesn't want me if I have a perfect man by my side that I love and he loves me back"

"You are perfect for Damon" she whispered.

"No, I'm not" I frowned.

"Elena would make him change drastically. She would want him to be like Stefan, good. Damon isn't good. He can't be perfect…"

"He wouldn't be Damon"

"Exactly" she chuckled weakly. "You know him. You know he can change but won't. You accepted him for whom he is. He is blind, Bella. Perhaps it will have to be too late for him to truly see your value"

Like Elijah only saw Blaire's true value after he lost her.

"I won't wait for him. I can be happy with Edward" I said.

"You_ can_ be happy with him… But you _are_ happy with Damon"

I hated how she seemed to always have a point to end my argument.

"I'm not here to discuss my love life" I said standing up, "I'm here to help you"

"Doesn't that relate to your love life?" she asked before I walked out of the room.

I ignored her and went downstairs. I threw my grimoire in the kitchen table. She was right again.

If I just let her die, and didn't do anything to help, I would be proving I wasn't over what happened between her and Damon.

If I helped her, I was proving I still cared for Damon, by helping someone he cared about.

I had no option. Anything I did would be because of Damon.

I had no option because I wasn't over what happened between them and I still cared for Damon.

I sat on the kitchen table, trying to put aside all Damon-related things. I was reading about the effects of a werewolf bite on a vampire when I heard something downstairs. It was followed by Elena's scream. I jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Elena had closed the basement door and then turned, grabbing my arm and we started to run upstairs. Rose was following us. I turned and threw her back using my powers. Elena and I continued to run as Rose struggled to get up. Rose grabbed me and I squeaked as her grip on my shoulders hurt me.

"Rose, stop" I cried.

Elena tried to pull her away, unsuccessfully.

"You ran when I needed you" Rose growled.

Elena plunged her fingers on the wound on Rose's shoulder. Rose screamed in pain and let me go. I ran with Elena to Stefan's room, and we slammed the door closed. Elena tried to put the dresser to block it, while I held it and mumbled the spell.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked pushing the dresser.

"Sealing the room" I said.

I stopped her before she tried to push the heavy furniture again. Rose tried to open the door and couldn't, resorting to trying to break it down. I unlocked the door and she still couldn't open it. I opened the door and she growled at me, trying to enter the room and hitting an invisible barrier.

"Rose, calm down" I said frowning. "Come back"

She tried to grab me, but I jumped back and Elena closed the door, leaning against it and taking deep breaths. Eventually the pounding on the door stopped. Elena and I sat on Stefan's bed, waiting for something.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena said quietly and I nodded. "What are you doing? You're with Edward when it's clear you still feel something for Damon"

"Damon is my friend although we haven't been talking" I said playing with my fingers. "It's complicated"

"I complicated it" she whispered. "Right?"

"No, Elena… This is not your fault. None of this is… One day you will understand" I said smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I don't blame you for anything, Elena. You're one of my best friends, I think it would be stupid to fight with you over Damon" I smiled.

She smiled back and lay down on the bed. She told me about the deal she made with Elijah and said that while she talked to him she kept in mind what I had said, that we could trust him.

"I want to tell you something… But you can't tell anyone, not until I tell you it's okay to tell" I said frowning.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Klaus doesn't know I exist, but if he does… He'll want me too. He needs both of us" I said and her eyes got wide. "Elijah said he wants me and you to stay hidden from Klaus. I trust Elijah, and I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to tell you why…"

"We'll work something out, don't worry" she said squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"So, you do realize you are not the only cause of people being in danger?" I asked. "I am worse than you on that. Danger magnet" I gave her a sad smile.

"Everything will be alright" she said, sounding hopeful.

The knob of the door turned and then there was a loud knock.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the door.

I ran to the door and opened it, smiling with relief he was there. He tried to touch me but couldn't reach me.

"Sorry, it's sealed" I said frowning and stepped out of the room.

"What happened?" he asked cupping my face.

"Rose got delirious again and… well, we had to lock ourselves in here" I said.

"I told you I shouldn't leave" he said frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm more than fine"

He kissed me softly, and when I pulled back I saw Elena getting out of the room with a stake.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"In case Rose…"

"She isn't here"

I gasped and Elena squeaked as she turned, ready to stake the sneaker. Damon held her wrist before she could harm him, and took the stake from her with a frown.

"Damon, you scared me" she said scowling.

"Shouldn't you be used to sneaking vampires?" he said and looked at me. "Both of you?"

"You didn't have to scare them" Edward said scowling at him.

"But I like hearing their hearts beating fast" Damon retorted and smirked while looking at me. "Although your heart beats way faster when we…"

"Damon" I cut him off as Edward growled at him. "Enough"

"Well, I'm sorry, my thoughts bother you?" Damon said smirking.

"When you become the first vampire I stake, I'll never be happier" Edward said glaring at him.

"Edward" I said squeezing his hand. "No, stop. Don't let him get under your skin"

"Yes, Eddie, listen to the missus" Damon said rolling his eyes and then looked back at Elena. "Where is Rose?"

"We don't know" she said.

Edward's phone rang and he answered it with a frown.

"Yes, Alice?"

His frown deepened with her answer and he thanked her before turning to us. Alice had seen Rose killing a man. Edward told Damon where she would be, but against Damon's protests, he went with him to get her. Elena called Stefan to warn him and ask where he was and he said he was solving some stuff. She didn't seem happy with his vague answer. I waited for Damon and Edward to get back with Rose while clutching my grimoire. I still felt tired from the spells I did the previous day and earlier that day, and I could only hope I had enough power to do the spell. An hour later the front door opened, and Edward let Damon pass as he carried Rose. She was practically passed out and looked awful.

"Katherine" she mumbled seeing Elena.

"Elena, it would be best if you leave. She's delirious" Edward said.

"Okay" she sighed and squeezed my arm as she passed by me while I watched Damon go upstairs with Rose. "Good luck"

I nodded and then turned to Edward.

"Can you wait here?" I asked.

"Take your time" he said softly nodding.

I went upstairs and found Damon laying with Rose in his arms on his bed. He was frowning down at her, and she seemed in pain. I approached the bed and sat by her side.

"You were there and you let him" she mumbled.

"Let who?" I asked frowning.

"You let him change me…" she groaned. "You could have helped me"

I frowned with Damon. She had been changed five centuries ago. How could I… A doppelganger. She met my doppelganger ancestor. And she didn't help Rose escaping the vampire who changed her.

"I'm sorry" I said taking her hand.

She pulled away from me, searching comfort in Damon. I opened my grimoire and Damon glanced at me with a scowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping her" I said.

"There is no cure" he said.

"No, I can't cure her… But I can take away her pain"

He nodded and I took Rose's hand again. I incanted the spell with my eyes closed and felt myself being connected to Rose. I groaned as not only my head hurt but my whole body. I could feel everything she had felt since infected.

"Bella?" Damon asked.

I opened my eyes and wiped the blood coming from my nose.

"I'm fine" I mumbled.

He continued to stare at me, seeing my lie. Rose had fallen asleep.

"I can't take the other effects, just the pain" I told Damon.

He nodded and stared at her face.

"Can you… leave us?" he asked.

"No, the spell only works with me close to her" I said holding her hand tighter.

He frowned but nodded. He relaxed a bit, leaning back on the pillows and kept his eyes on her face. He didn't say a word. I stopped watching him, trying to give him some sense of privacy. This was an important moment for him, I shouldn't be there. I used my sleeve to clean the blood still coming from my nose, and hoped Edward had hunted recently. I couldn't deal with an out-of-control vampire now. I felt movement on the mattress and looked at Damon, he was taking a stake from behind him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He didn't answer me. My eyes filled with tears and I looked away, knowing what he was going to do. Rose's pain was still coursing through my body and I should feel relieved that he was about to end it all. But I felt awful for him. I heard him take a deep, shaking breath and then I didn't hear anything, or saw anything, I just felt it. I gasped clutching my chest as I felt pain, as if my heart was being squeezed. I let go of Rose's hand and the pain stopped. I took gasping breaths and looked at Damon. He was frowning with concern at me. Seeing the tears he tried to wipe away quickly, I stood up, wiping my tears and rounded the bed, sitting by his side.

"Damon… I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked avoiding my eyes. "You were feeling her pain, weren't you? It was stupid, Bella. You shouldn't have…"

I hugged him and he froze.

"I'm sorry, Damon" I said again.

"You should rest" he said and pulled away from me. "Go home. I'll call your dad and Liz and say I found the vampire and killed her"

I frowned at his detached tone. But understanding he wanted to be alone, I grabbed my stuff, and left. Edward took me home and didn't say anything. The ride was silent and when he parked in front of my house, I didn't get out of the car. He killed the engine with a sigh and I could feel his eyes on me as I looked out the window.

"Bella, what happened today, with Damon and Rose…"

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" I said frowning.

"You still… like him" he said, and it sounded accusing to me.

"You left me" I deadpanned and he frowned sadly. "You weren't there, Edward. So I got attached to Jake. And when Jake couldn't be there, I had to get attached to someone…"

"And it had to be a heartless vampire"

"He is not heartless, Edward" I snapped. "Weren't you there today? He feels. He was in the bottom of the blackest hole, like me, and he came back. So he is detached sometimes. I am too. Or do you think I would normally treat someone as I treated him lately? He was important to me. He taught me how to come back to life. So, I'm sorry, I'm not going to just kick him aside and pretend he doesn't exist just because you are back"

"Listen to yourself, Bella" he said softly. "You care, perhaps too much…"

"I love you, Edward. You left me dead, for the stupidest reason on earth, and I welcomed you back, and never stopped loving you. Shouldn't that be enough for you?" I scowled. "Damon will always mean something to me. I don't… love him. I just… We connected in a different way than you and I did. So, if I care for him, if I met him at all, it's all your fault. Live with it, Edward. And realize that things aren't always black or white, they are grey too"

And with that, I got out of the car and entered my house.

"Hey, Bells… Are you better?" Jake asked when I entered the living room. "Charlie said you weren't feeling so well at Bonnie's"

Of course dad wouldn't tell Jake I was with Damon. Dad had caught on Jake's crush and apparently was helping me avoid confrontations between the wolves, Damon and Edward.

"Yeah, we were practicing spells and I got tired" I mumbled.

"Really?" he asked and narrowed his eyes. "So, Bonnie is a bloodsucker now? Because I can smell them all over you"

I sighed and plopped down by his side on the couch.

"A werewolf bit Rose" I said.

"Rose… Rosalie Cullen?" he asked surprised and amused.

"No" I rolled my eyes. "Rose-Marie. And I stayed to help"

"The girl Damon fucked?"

"Jake…"

"You stayed to help her?" he asked shocked. "I thought you were mad at Damon and hated her"

"I didn't hate her. I disliked her" I shrugged. "She was a good person"

"With a bad choice on hooking up" he said and then turned serious. "Are you really alright, Bella?" I nodded. "You know we can talk… I'm here for you, always"

"Thank you, Jake… I really appreciate, but right now, I just want to sleep" I smiled.

"Okay. I got your homework today, it's on your desk" he said. "And I'm not going to ask what you did with your bloodsucker #1, because he was different as hell today. Still smells awful though"

"Okay, Jake, thanks" I chuckled. "Where is Embry?"

"At the Grill with Tyler playing billiard"

"Okay, I'm glad you two mingled in alright here" I said and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I went upstairs and threw myself in my bed. I sighed and looked at the clock. I should go to bed soon since I had school in the morning. I changed into my pajamas and sat on my desk chair to catch up on homework and assignments. My phone chirped with a new message from Edward.

_I'm sorry. You are right.  
See you at school tomorrow?  
Love,  
E._

I smiled and answered I would see him at school. I heard Embry and dad coming back and everyone going to their rooms. Then the house was silent, the only noise was me typing on the laptop. I was almost finished when I felt a cool breeze entering my room. I frowned thinking it was Edward, but when I turned I found Damon by my window. He looked around and finally at me.

"You should be asleep" he slurred.

I frowned at him and walked to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"I have no idea" he chuckled.

"Shh, you'll wake them up" I whispered.

"Screw them" he rolled his eyes.

"Damon"

"I missed that. The '_Damon'_, '_Damon this', 'Damon that'_… your lack of vocabulary to chastise me" he grinned and pulled me closer.

I put my hands against his chest and looked at him questioningly.

"You are drunk"

"Just a bit" he smirked.

I didn't know what to say. He was obviously trying to drown his grief, pretend he was alright. But the alright Damon was too proud to be the first to speak, and come to my room. Alright Damon would wait until I broke down and came to him. I cupped his face with my hands, trying to bring him some comfort and he leaned in, getting the wrong message.

"Damon, no" I said stopping him.

He pulled back with a scowl but his arms around me tightened.

"I know you're hurting from Rose's death…"

"No" he snapped and pushed me away. "I don't want your fucking pity. This is your entire fault. I want to be human, for you, for Elena, and this is what I get. I miss being human, but I'm not. And it fucking hurts to try"

"I never asked you to change" I mumbled.

"No, you just asked me to stop doing what I normally do" he snapped. "And then you chose the fucking vampire who pretends to be human, Eddie, fucking Mr. Right"

He was right in a way. By choosing someone who was the opposite of him, I kind of implied I wanted him to change.

But in a way he was also wrong.

"No, Damon, I didn't tell you to change. I asked for the Damon who was my friend, the Damon who was in Florida with me to come back. You changed once we came back. It seemed you had to put a façade to the others, so they would think you were bad Damon, always a jerk…"

"When you do good, people expect good from you" he said. "I'm not good and I don't want people expecting me to be good"

"You didn't have to put a façade, Damon. You weren't good to me. You were just you. And that's what I wanted. That's all you had to be… you"

"Well, this is fucking me!" Damon said. "I'm hurt, and I'm tired of trying to live to everybody's expectations. And I'm fucking tired of being kicked aside when Mr. Right shows up"

I was doing to him what Katherine did. I had used him. And while Katherine used him while wanting Stefan, I used him until Edward came back.

"Well, Mr. Right showed up and I went to you, but you weren't there… Well, you were with Rose" I snapped.

"You had ended things"

"Haven't you learned the concept of fighting for someone? Or you only do it for Katherine and Elena?"

"You were never one to expect things to me. You were always straight to the point, Bella. Why should I know I should go after you if you didn't say anything that remotely told me to?" he said angrily.

"You want me to be fucking clear and straight to the point?" I snapped. "Fine. I wanted you to fight for me, to show me the Damon I liked wasn't gone when we came back to this fucking town. I wanted you! I want you! And you are fucking with my head! Is that clear enough for you?"

He blinked at me with surprise. I took deep breaths to catch my breath after my little worked-up speech. We stared at one another. I could hear the clock ticking.

_Tic._

_Toc._

_Tic._

_Toc_.

I sighed and blinked, my eyes leaving his and I had lost the weird contest we were in. He walked right up to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me close. There was the Damon I knew.


	15. Issues

I jumped out of the car, and Edward immediately met me. Although I didn't want all school staring, it was too late and he had already greeted me with a kiss. Great, now everyone in school would be wondering what was going on between us. And Edward would probably read in people's minds memories from when Damon came to get me from school. As he pulled back and smiled at me, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Damon and I had kissed the night before and Edward was completely unaware of it. Jake parked beside me, and he and Embry got out. Shooting Edward a glare, Jake walked away. I sighed, wondering if people in my life would ever be in peace. Edward leaned against my car, with me in his arms, and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry, love" he said.

"This is stupid. Why do you have to be enemies?" I grumbled.

"Because that's our nature" he said amusedly.

"That's sounds even more stupid" I retorted with a smile.

He chuckled and kissed me. When he pulled back, I looked into his eyes but couldn't see what I was searching. When they were golden, I could tell by it's shade if he was thirsty or not. But with his eyes green I couldn't tell.

"Have you hunted recently?" I asked.

"Two days ago, why?" he asked.

"I'm just asking… I can't tell by your eyes anymore" I said smiling.

"Yes, that… Esme is obsessed with my eyes, says they are forest green" he laughed.

"I would say emerald green"

"Do you like them?" he asked with a smirk.

"Quite a lot" I giggled.

"Good, because I love your chocolate brown eyes" he whispered and gave me a peck.

"Doesn't it bother you anymore? Kissing me?"

"It never bothered me, love"

"You know what I meant…"

"No, it doesn't bother me. Staying away from you hurt much more than thirsting your blood, now I'm in control"

"Oh... That's great, then"

He nodded and his phone chirped in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and I arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's Alice. She wants you to come by for dinner tonight… Did I tell you I can eat now?"

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, well, I don't get hungry, but I can at least digest the food" he shrugged.

"So, dinner at your place?"

"Well… Bella, maybe you shouldn't go" he sighed. "My family, they were really excited when they saw what you did to me, and I don't want you to feel pressured to help them too"

"Edward, I was going to help them already. This just gives me an opportunity" I frowned.

"But Bella, you exhausted yourself by helping me. Maybe you should just take a few days to rest and then we'll see…"

"Edward, you worry too much" I smiled. "I'll be fine. But, since it worries you, I will only do spells I can, that I'm confident won't leave me weak"

"Alright. Then I'll pick you up at seven… I'll go hunting with my brothers this afternoon" he said.

"That sounds perfect" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, lovebirds" Caroline greeted.

"Hi, Caroline… You seem… different" I said commenting on the lack of her usual morning grin and the appearance of a light frown.

Edward snorted and then chuckled. She narrowed her eyes at him and I guessed she wanted him out of her mind. I looked between them and arched an eyebrow at her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Come on, we need to talk" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Edward.

She dragged me into school, and to the bathroom. After checking if it was empty she locked the door and sighed leaning against the sink. That was one of my first typical girl talk. She explained she was confused because Matt wanted to get back together, but she couldn't because her control was still weak. Then there was Tyler, that knew she was a vampire, proved to her he wasn't the jerk she always thought he was, wasn't a fragile human, and had kissed her the previous night.

"Hold on, he kissed you?" I asked shocked.

Well, last night seemed the time for people to be surprised with kisses.

"What should I do, Bella?" she whined.

"Ahn, why do you want my opinion?" I frowned. "I'm really bad in love life advices"

"Because you date a vampire, was with Damon, have a best friend werewolf who loves you… You would know what I'm going through"

"Well, I'm not a vampire, and my boyfriend isn't human, but…" I sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't do anything for now. I mean, you can't be with Matt as you pointed out, but just a kiss isn't much from Tyler…"

"Yeah. You're right. I should just let it go with the flow, right?"

"Eh, right" I nodded and then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, open up, we need to talk" Elena called out from the other side.

I opened the door and she came in, locking the door after her.

"You are never going to believe it" she groaned throwing her bag in the sink.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan called John"

"John? As in uncle John who is actually your father?" I asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. Katherine convinced Stefan that Isobel could help us out, and he called her, but got John"

"Is he going to help or try to barbecue me too?" Caroline asked.

"No, he says he's going to help. But he told Jenna he's my father… I just… Ugh! Hate that man" Elena said.

"Stefan should have known there would be a catch on Katherine's device" I said with a frown. "But why does Katherine want John, or Isobel in town?"

"I don't know" Elena sighed. "I just want him gone. Damon's option is to kill him. Stefan insists that he will help us, but I… I don't trust him"

"I wouldn't either" Caroline commented with a sad smile and then turned to me. "Tell us what's bothering you"

"What? There's nothing bothering me" I lied shrugging.

"Well, tell us something just so we feel normal. I mean, we have problems and you listen. Don't make us feel dysfunctional" Caroline said.

"She's right" Elena said with a chuckle. "Come on, spill it"

"Ahn… I… Eh… I… Have no plans for Christmas break?"

"Okay, now I feel bad for making you try to make no-plans-for-Christmas-break a problem with venting need" Elena laughed.

"Your life is perfect, I envy you" Caroline laughed.

"My life isn't perfect, I wish" I laughed. "I mean, yesterday was chaotic. There was Damon, and fighting with Edward, and then Damon again…"

"You and Edward fought?" Caroline asked surprised. "Didn't look like a couple fighting in the parking lot"

"Well, we are fine now. He wanted me to stay away from Damon"

"Maybe you should listen to your boyfriend" Caroline said shrugging. "I mean, Damon is…"

"Caroline" Elena cut her off.

"What? Everyone knows Damon and I aren't friends"

"Well, Edward can't tell Bella to stay away from Damon. First, she can choose her friends on her own. Second, if she and Damon were friends it's his fault for leaving"

"That's exactly what I said" I said smiling. "He apologized, so we are okay"

"What about Damon?" Elena asked.

"What about him?" I said blushing.

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Is there more?" Caroline mouthed.

I nodded with a scowl. They got it that we couldn't talk out loud because of Edward's damn super audition.

"Edward" I mouthed.

"How about we get together later? Get Bonnie, and talk about stuff with Ben & Jerry?" Elena suggested.

"Sounds great!" Caroline said and the bell rang.

We groaned and went to class.

When we were exiting class, Tyler came to Caroline and dragged her aside. Elena and I looked at them with surprise, but continued walking, knowing Caroline would be fine.

"So what are your plans for the afternoon?" Elena asked.

"Nothing"

"Want to go with me to the Grill?" she said with a guilty smile.

"What is the catch?" I asked smiling.

"Well… Stefan, Damon and I are going to meet Alaric, Jenna and John. And I was hoping you could give John an aneurysm" she said chuckling.

"Alright, I'll join you, but… I don't know about the aneurysm. Jenna could find out about me" I grinned.

She linked her arm with mine as we chuckled and walked to my car. Soon, Edward and Stefan joined us.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I won't be able to go with you…" Stefan said.

"What?" she asked frowning.

"Tyler knows Damon killed Mason and that Caroline and I knew. Jules told him. I'm going to try and talk to him. Damon would just piss him off…"

"And get more trouble" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, okay… Help Caroline with Tyler, don't worry. Bella is coming with me" Elena said.

He nodded, kissed her and walked away.

"Will you be alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think I can survive one afternoon without you" I said amusedly.

"Okay" he chuckled and kissed me. "Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" I smiled.

He kissed me once more, said goodbye to Elena and left. I told Jake and Embry my plans and then hopped in my car with Elena since she had come with Stefan that morning. She seemed nervous as I drove to the Grill, fidgeting and rubbing her temples.

"Elena, calm down. What's the worse that could happen?" I asked. "Didn't he already tell Jenna he is your father?"

"Yes, but he can still tell her about Isobel, Damon and Stefan being vampires"

"Wouldn't it be better? I mean, since I told Charlie about Edward and Damon, I don't have to worry so much about secrecy and all…"

"Yes, but Jenna… Jenna, right now, is the only piece of my life that hasn't been affected by this craziness. I don't want her to worry and be in danger"

She was right in a way. But Jenna was in danger, knowing about what happened around her or not. That made me think, how many people would get hurt because of me if Klaus knew about me.

I saw Damon's car and parked beside it. He was leaned against the hood and when we got out he walked to us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Hello to you too, Damon" I said rolling my eyes.

"I invited her" Elena said. "Stefan couldn't come"

"Why?" Damon frowned at her.

"Jules told Tyler you killed Mason, and he's understandably angry" I said.

"Stefan is with Caroline trying to reason with Tyler" Elena completed.

"Fine, let's get this over with" Damon said and turned to walk in the Grill.

He held the door open for us and as I passed he leaned in.

"You still look delightful in red" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and smiled at him. We walked to the table where Jenna and John was waiting. They were in silence, and not looking at each other. I already knew this would be more than awkward. We sat down greeting them, and John arched an eyebrow at me.

"Swan?" he asked.

"Yes" I said grabbing the napkin and put in my lap.

"Hm" John said.

"What?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"Matthew Gilbert, an ancestor, dated a Swan girl" he said and smiled at me. "Rumors said she was quite differently… special"

He knew. I gave him a tense smile since Jenna was watching, and then glanced at Damon who sat between me and Elena. He brushed his fingers against mine under the table, and I knew it was his silent way to sooth me. I turned to my right and began a conversation with Jenna about Historic Society events. She seemed thankful to me, for being there for Elena or for trying to distract her, I couldn't know.

"That's a beautiful necklace you have, Bella" John commented.

"Where is Ric?" Jenna grumbled looking at the door.

I looked down at the necklace.

"Thank you, it's… family heirloom"

"Impressive how the rose looks real"

"Yes, it does look very real… Magical almost, wouldn't you say?" I smirked.

"Yes" he chuckled reaching for his glass of water. "How long have you and Elena knew each other?"

"Only a few months" Elena mumbled.

"You have great friends, Elena" he said.

"Yes, I like to think I'm a good judge of character" she said glaring at him, making her point very clear. He wasn't likeable or trustable.

Damon chuckled and I smiled, and John shot him a glare. Alaric finally arrived and after a quick kiss on Jenna's cheek and a greeting to us he sat between her and John. We ordered food and then we fell into uncomfortable silence.

"Aunt Jenna…" Elena started.

"Excuse me, should such family matters be discussed with people outside the family?" John interrupted.

"Ric is my boyfriend, John, he's here for me. And Damon and Bella are Elena's friends" Jenna said.

"Oh, I didn't mean Alaric… After all, he could almost be considered Elena's stepfather" John said with his lips twitching.

We all tensed as Jenna's face paled and her eyes got wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena hissed at John.

"Well, the cat is out of the bag" Damon mumbled.

"What?" Jenna mumbled.

"Isobel, Elena's mother… Didn't you connect the dots, Jenna?" John said.

"Your wife?" Jenna asked Ric.

"Yeah" he mumbled awkwardly.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry. I should have told you but I thought you wouldn't believe me" Elena said.

"You're my sister's husband's brother's daughter with my boyfriend's wife" Jenna said. "You can't make that shit up"

"It does sound like a soap opera" I mumbled quietly. Damon heard me and snorted.

"Did you know?" Jenna asked Alaric.

"When I met you? No" he said.

"Isobel and I met in high school. She hid her pregnancy" John said.

"And my sister and her husband adopted the child to erase your tracks" Jenna mumbled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, this is all too much"

She stood up and walked away from the table. Ric followed her shooting Damon a look.

"I'm going straight to the point" Damon said to John. "Tell me what you know or I kill you. And you don't have a damn ring to help you now"

"I won't tell you anything until I know for sure that I can trust you" John said calmly.

Damon clenched his jaw and I feared he would jump on John for a second.

"So you just came to ruin my life" Elena snapped and stood up.

I went after her, trying to ignore how it was a bad idea leaving Damon alone with John. Elena stopped close to the bathrooms, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly touching her arm.

"I hate him so much, Bella" she said with tears in her eyes. "I feel disgusted for having him as father"

"Just because you have his blood doesn't mean you are his daughter, Elena. You don't need to have anything to do with him if you don't want to"

"Thanks, Bella" she smiled. "Are all witches wise like you and Bonnie?"

"I think only the great witches" I smiled teasingly.

She laughed and I asked her if she wanted to get out of there. She agreed and looked around for Jenna and Damon.

"Oh, God"

I followed her gaze and saw Jenna introducing a woman to Damon who was at the bar. She had short blond hair, curled, and she was tall. She seemed familiar and then I realized she worked on the TV station as host of the news show. Jenna then left and met Alaric who was frowning at Damon's new company, and then looked at me and Elena before letting Jenna drag him to a booth in the back, the furthest from John.

"Can't believe Jenna tried to set them up" Elena mumbled.

Damon said no to whatever the woman told him and walked to us.

"You shouldn't have been rude" I said.

"How do you know I was rude?" he retorted.

"By her surprised look and her frown"

"Well, it's of the best interest to all women if I steer away from women" he said.

We stared at each other, and I wanted to ask if he meant it would be best if he steered away from me too. Elena watched us, so I decided not to say anything. Damon's lips twitched into a smirk and I smiled back. No, he wouldn't steer away from me. Elena's phone rang and she answered. Damon looked at her with a frown and whatever she was listening wasn't good by her scowl. And then they seemed alarmed. She hung up and Damon pulled her inside the bathroom, I followed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jules brought friends to town and they caught Barbie" Damon said.

"Caroline" I gasped.

"They want the moonstone" Elena said frowning. "Bonnie doesn't have it and it doesn't work anymore"

"What?" I frowned.

"Bonnie, with Luka's help, lifted the spell from the stone" Damon said.

"Wait a second… Who's Luka? And how could he do that?"

"His father, Jonas, taught him a lot of stuff, they are warlocks" Elena said.

Jonas. Elijah's friend.

"Where is the stone?"

"Luka wanted to keep it, Bonnie let him" Elena said.

"Why?" Damon asked frowning.

"We were fooled by Luka" I said. "The moonstone seals a curse. A curse can't be lifted, it can only be broken and well… I know the curse wasn't broken. So the moonstone is still valuable, and we lost it"

"How do you know all that stuff?" Elena asked while Damon groaned and punched the wall.

"My grimoire" I said and frowned. "Jonas is working for Elijah, he was the one that broke the seal from the tomb to let Stefan out"

"So the stone…"

"Is with Elijah" Damon said. "Fuck"

"The important thing now is… How are we going to get Caroline back if we don't have the moonstone?" I said.

"Kill Tyler, lure them out and get Barbie" Damon said.

"Are your plans always bloody?" I scowled at him.

"No, Damon, no one dies. Too many people died already" Elena said.

"We'll do whatever we need to get Caroline, but leave Tyler out" I said.

The door opened and John entered with a frown at us.

"What are you doing here? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Elena snapped furiously.

"It doesn't seem like nothing" he scowled.

"You know, trust goes both ways. You don't trust us, we don't trust you" I told him.

"Yes. Now, get out" Damon said glaring at him.

John rolled his eyes at him but walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's focus on Caroline and the plan" Elena said soothingly. "How are we going to do this?"

"We are not doing anything. You two stay here. I will take care of it" Damon said.

"You are not leaving us behind, Damon" Elena screeched.

"I will. Watch me" he smirked at us and dodged me on his way out.

We followed him and found he had met John on the exit.

"You should do something useful as Elena's father" Damon told him and John inclined his head. "Don't let her follow me or she will get hurt"

"I am going with you, Damon" I said.

"No" he said frowning at me.

"I can help"

"I said no"

"Damon, we can help" Elena insisted.

"You don't know how many you will be facing, Damon. Be reasonable and let me come" I said.

He groaned and pushed past John.

"Come on, freaking Hermione" he called irritably.

I went to follow him, but when I looked back John was blocking Elena's path.

"I agree with him, Elena" John said.

"Get out of my way" she snapped.

"No, sorry"

"Come on, Bella" Damon urged me pulling on my arm.

"Bella" Elena called.

"Sorry, Elena. They are right though, you're safer here" I said frowning.

She scowled at me and I turned and followed Damon out of the Grill. I entered Damon's car with him and he drove top speed to the Lockwoods' state. The state was so big it could be considered preservation park.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Stefan wants to try to trade Tyler for Caroline" he said.

"And when that doesn't work?" I asked and he arched an eyebrow. "Come on, Damon. If they want the moonstone, I doubt Tyler will be more valuable than it to them"

"You're right"

"So, Plan B?"

"Kill them all, get Barbie and get out" he said.

I nodded and he parked the car as far into the woods as he could. We walked into the woods and Damon didn't complain by my slow pace caused by my heels. He had no right to complain, he taught me how to wear and like them. We walked for almost fifteen minutes and met Stefan, who was holding Tyler. Tyler looked at me with wide eyes and scowled.

"You're into this too" he accused.

"Sorry, Tyler. But you don't understand" I said.

"Let's chat later, shall we?" Damon asked.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you" Tyler snapped at him.

"Really? Don't see full moon and you're not scary" Damon taunted.

"Stop, Damon" Stefan frowned. "Let's go"

Damon rolled his eyes, and Stefan pushed Tyler forward. Tyler begrudgingly showed us the way.

"Why did you bring Bella?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Because aneurysms are a bitch and I can help you" I said.

"Because she is stubborn and very convincing when pointing out her gifts" Damon said shrugging.

We reached a clearing and there were two trailers parked. A few men were gathered outside, sitting and laughing. When they saw us they all stood up and one called out Jules. She stepped out of the trailer and glared at us, her eyes lingering on me. Damon pulled me closer.

"Let's make a deal" Stefan said grabbing Tyler by the neck. "Tyler for Caroline"

"Where is the moonstone?" she asked.

"We don't have it" Damon said narrowing his eyes as the men showed their guns.

"Are you sure?" Jules asked.

"Yes, now, give us Barbie, and we'll forget all trouble you brought" Damon said glaring at her. She doesn't answer. "Or we can kill all of you"

She whistled and more men appeared glaring at us. We tensed as we realized we were outnumbered by a lot more than we thought. One shot Damon, but he dodged. He grabbed me and we stood behind a tree. Stefan did the same, releasing Tyler. I walked out from behind the tree and concentrated with a glare on Jules and the two men flanking her and that had shot us. They fell to the ground clutching their heads. Damon and Stefan use the distraction to attack the others. Tyler ran into the trailer. I was concentrating on five wolves. My head hurt, but I was more worried about our safety.

"Stop" Jules ordered.

We looked at her and Damon and Stefan stopped attacking when they saw she had a gun pointed to Caroline's head. Tyler watched with a frown but didn't move to intervene when Caroline cried his name.

"I said stop!" she snapped at me.

I lowered my hands and lifting the spell. I stepped back, and Damon pulled me behind him. I clutched his hand, and screeched as a man pulled me away. Damon almost attacked him, but two others held him, both armed with stakes.

"Please, don't!" I cried.

"The little witch will burn on the stake" Jules laughed.

Suddenly all wolves fell unconscious except Tyler. Stefan ran to Caroline as she fell on the ground crying and picked her up. A man, that looked a lot like Luka, walked from the trees and narrowed his eyes at Tyler.

"Tell your friends to get the hell out of town" he said.

Tyler nodded fearfully and the man turned to me. He seemed to know me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are Jonas"

"Yes" he said smiling.

"Where the hell is the moonstone?" I asked angrily.

"You should ask the same person who sent me here to protect you and your friends" he said and walked away.

Damon tugged on my arm and we walked hand in hand, following Stefan to the car. He put Caroline on the passenger seat of his car, and kneeled in front of her, wiping her tears, and making sure she was alright, or would be. Stefan stepped away and I approached her. She hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"Shh" I whispered. "I'm sorry"

I heard a twig snap and turned to watch Tyler hesitantly walked to us. I stood up and blocked him from getting any closer to Caroline glaring at him.

"I just want to talk to her" he answered.

"Go away" Caroline mumbled. "I don't want to see you"

"Caroline, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do" he said frowning.

"You help your friend, Tyler, that's what you do" I snapped.

"Stay away from me. You're not my friend" Caroline said quietly.

"You heard her" Stefan said threateningly. "Go"

"If I see you close to her again, and I think it's displeasing her, I'll hurt you myself, Tyler" I promised.

He stepped back, and with one last look at Caroline, he turned and ran back into the woods.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"You're welcome, sweetie" I said wiping her tears. "That's what friends are for"

She gave me a sad smile, and her phone rang. Stefan gave it to her saying it was Matt. She answered it, trying to sound alright, and said she was with me and Bonnie at Bonnie's house. After hanging up she said she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything right then. Stefan said he was going to take her home. I asked Damon to take me back to the Grill so I could get my car.

"Who asked Jonas to protect you?" he asked me in the car. "Elijah?"

"Yes"

"That doesn't make sense. Why is he trying to protect you? Why do you trust him?"

"I will tell you, Damon, I promise you I will, but not now" I sighed.

"Does it have something to do with what Rose said?"

"What?" I frowned and then remembered she confused me with my doppelganger ancestor. "No" I lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me.

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's just you seem to do a lot of stupid things" he answered.

"Like saving your life?" I retorted smiling.

"Yes"

I shook my head at him and turned up the radio. He smiled at me and tapped rhythmically on the wheel. When we put all problems aside, it was just like the ride back from Florida.

We walked in the Grill. Elena was sitting with Bonnie and Jeremy, and I frowned seeing Matt attending the tables. Dammit, he knew Caroline lied. John was sitting alone, drinking, but keeping an eye on Elena. Damon walked to him and I followed.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked scowling down at John. "What do you know?"

"I'm here to protect Elena" we looked at him doubtfully. "I am. And I can see you two and Stefan will protect her too"

"Of course" I said.

"That's why I'm going to help you" John said and Damon looked shocked. "I know how to kill an Original"

"Just spill it out" Damon snapped.

"The only way to kill an Original is with a dagger dipped in white ash wood of a tree that dates back to the beginning of the Originals"

I had heard from centenary trees, but millenary? Impossible.

"Where can we find that tree?" I asked.

"You can't. It was burned down centuries ago. You have to get the ash"

"Where?" Damon asked impatiently.

"I don't know" John said rolling his eyes. "Do you honestly think I would be alive if I did?"

He had a point. I checked the hour on my phone and sigh.

"Damon, I have to go, I have dinner with the Cullens" I said.

He frowned at me. I frowned at him. What was wrong now?

"Meeting the in-laws?" he said teasingly but it sounded forced.

"I already know Edward's family. I'm going to do the spell I did on Edward on them" I said.

His frown deepened. I gave him a small smile, bumped my arm with his and walked away. I went home and just had time to wash my face, retouch my make-up, braid my hair and get my grimoire before the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door to Edward with a smile. He kissed me and asked me how was my afternoon. I told him it was nothing much, a lie I knew I would have to explain when he saw into someone's thoughts what I had been doing.

He had a new car, traded the Volvo for an black Audi. He drove to the Cullen's home on the outskirts of town, in the limit of the Lockwood state, and thankfully the ride was silent. I was still trying to calm down from everything that happened and I needed a moment of silence. He parked the car and although I shouldn't be impressed, I was. The mansion was huge and very different from the Victorian white mansion of Forks. This one was modern, still with a lot of floor-to-ceiling windows, and very woody. We got out and he took my hands as he led me to the front door. Esme opened the door and greeted me with a tight hug, thanking me for coming and for what I did for Edward. I greeted Carlisle next and then Esme led us to the dining room. She had cooked for me and Edward, and Carlisle explained it was the new hobby of the family, learning to cook. I greeted Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose and we all sat down. I felt awkward eating while six people only watched. Edward seemed just as awkward as I was, but I was still adjusting to the scene, _Edward ate_.

"So, Bella, how was your day?" Alice asked arching an eyebrow.

I almost choked on the food. I took a big gulp of water and smiled at her.

"Good… John Gilbert was very… nice" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" she said laughing. "By the way… loved your clothes"

"Ahn, thanks"

"Red does look good on you"

I blushed. Damon said that.

"Yes, when did you start caring for fashion, Bella?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"I don't care about fashion"

"Those boots are Gucci" Rosalie pointed out.

"Well, I care for my image" I shrugged.

"And how don't you fall flat on your face?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I just needed a bit of confidence" I mumbled blushing.

"Damon Salvatore's existence's only good point" Alice grinned. "Showing Bella how to be confident"

"Alice" Esme scolded. "Don't be rude. He is her friend"

Emmett snickered and I blushed tomato red as Edward frowned. Rosalie not so discreetly elbowed her husband in the ribs and Carlisle changed to subject. He wanted to know more about town, and I told them everything I knew of it. Esme seemed really excited about the Historic Society, while Carlisle seemed more interested on the Council. I explained that they couldn't enter since they weren't a founding family, but I could keep them updated on what I knew. Rose commented how this town was very less boring than Forks, and definitely more beautiful.

"Well, football games around here are quite an event. When the school's team play, there are parties… I think next game we'll have a bonfire…"

"Oh, maybe I could play" Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett, you would be very careful with your strength and speed and we all know how that would end. You would get bored or accidentally slip" Jasper said.

"But I could be a cheerleader! Oh, it would be so fun!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yes, I think you would be a great cheerleader" I smiled.

"Can we go straight to the point?" Rosalie sighed. "Can you do the spell for us or not?"

"Rosalie" Carlisle warned.

"What does it entail? Could I… Could we have… kids?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

Everyone fell silent, not even breathing, as she waited for my answer like a drowning man wanted air.

And I felt bad for her. She had come from a time that by 20 you should be married and at least pregnant. All the expectations of family were taken from her. And Esme… She lost her baby, and although now she had five children, it would never be the same. So much was taken from a person when they were changed… Perhaps that where Carlisle's convictions could be wrong. By changing someone who was basically dead, he didn't give them an opportunity to choose. And once they were changed, I doubted he offered to tear them apart and burn them. My ancestors went wrong on making them so indestructible. They had made them immortals by the fact that they couldn't even chose death. My ancestors never thought of their point of view. They wanted the Originals killed and if they got it, nothing else mattered.

"Rosalie… no" I shook my head. "I'm sorry" she frowned. "Edward looks human, but I can't change him inside… His heart does not beat and there is no blood flow although his skin might look blushed"

"Our bodies stay frozen underneath the façade" Carlisle summarized and I nodded.

"Oh, alright" Rosalie mumbled.

"I didn't find anything on… reversing your state, turning you human, but I will continue looking, okay?"

She smiled at me and then looked away, smiling at Emm. He wrapped an arm around her comfortingly and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, shall we start?" I asked smiling.

We all went to the backyard. Carlisle walked with me, asking me all kinds of question. I explained it couldn't be inside the house because I took strength from the nature. He seemed worried about me and told me Edward said it could be exhausting.

"Yes, it can be, but the more I use magic the easier it gets" I smiled.

"You won't get hurt?" he asked frowning.

"No, Carlisle. Calm down"

"Okay…" he sighed and we looked at the rest of the family sitting on the grass. "I still don't understand how…"

"Yes, having always believed in science, being a doctor, it must be quite confusing" I smiled.

"I mean, how didn't anyone do this before?"

I frowned and we stopped. I sat down by Edward's side and Carlisle sat on my left, taking Esme's hand.

"I think I know the answer…" I mumbled. "Only I can do this spell. It's exclusively of my bloodline"

"Why?" Jasper asked.

I looked at all them and took my grimoire from my bag.

"Because we created you"


	16. Crush, Crush, Crush

"What do you mean by 'we created you'?" Emmett asked frowning.

"I'm going to tell you this because I know you won't tell anyone, you can't be compelled and there isn't anyone that you would consider they must know" I said.

I took out the two ancient bronze plates, and in one I poured water I carried in a bottle. It was water from a creek, natural. And in the other, with my hand over it, I conjured fire.

"Bonnie Bennett comes from a very long lineage of witches too" I said. "They take strength from the earth especially, that's why Bonnie has a special connection with the earth"

"A connection how?" Jasper asked.

"She can feel the life" I said burying my fingers in the grass and dirt. "She can kill it, or can strength it, giving it life. She can make flowers blossom for example"

"And you?" Esme asked.

"My lineage has connections with everything" I said taking my hand from the grass and wiping the dirt on my jeans. "But the strongest is fire. Wanna see a trick?"

Alice nodded excitedly and I chuckled. I put my hand in the flames I had conjured and Edward pulled my arm back.

"Bella!" he exclaimed taking my hand in his. But it wasn't burned.

I chuckled and pulled my hand back into the fire, moving it on the flames. Carlisle seemed the most impressed by it.

"I can get burned… But if I establish a connection with the fire, if I accept it, it becomes almost a part of me" I said, turning my hand palm up and raising it.

In my palm there was a small ball of fire. As if it was solid, I threw it up, like a baseball, and caught it, fisted it, and when I opened my palm it was gone.

"Amazing" Carlisle said.

"But what does your magic have to do with us?" Rosalie asked.

"Over a thousand years ago, vampires were created, the Originals. Elijah is one of them" I told them. "Their mother, a witch, created them… But a witch, is a servant of nature, we should keep balance. And she broke it by creating them. So, my ancestors, around that same time, created another kind. While the Original witch displeased Mother Nature, and so, severed her bond with it, my family by creating another kind, was serving Nature, so the bond grew stronger"

"So you are stronger than other witches? Than the Bennett lineage?" Alice asked.

"Sort of. Bonnie has more knowledge than I. I'm still learning"

"But you would be stronger, if you knew more" Emmett said.

"I think so"

"Bella, that's… amazing" Edward said.

"So, your ancestors created our kind?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes… Four of your kind, to kill four Originals. But they didn't even try it. The woman created died, but the others, for what I understood, are still alive… And you know them" I said and they frowned. "The Volturi"

"Aro, Marcus and Caius… And Dydime, Aro's sister"

"Yes"

"So why doesn't our kind know about the others? And they didn't know about us?" Esme asked.

"Simple… Self-preservation... Fear of a war between species" I said.

"So, you are the only witch that can do spells on our kind because of your bloodline?" Edward asked.

"No. Witches can do spells on you. I'm just… VIP on that department" I said smiling.

"This spell only your ancestors knew" Carlisle said.

"Yes, centuries ago an ancestor helped one of you… But that was the last time it was used"

"Why?" Alice asked frowning. "Didn't your other ancestor like our kind?"

"My ancestors held a grudge against you all for not fulfilling your purpose" I said. "After all, a thousand years ago, my ancestors risked all their magic, and so the magic of the next generations to create those four and in a way, it was a waste… We were all lucky the Nature accepted the curse friendly, and supported it"

"Because the curse your family created was meant to undo the curse the Original witch did… restoring balance" Alice said. "But none of your ancestors met one of our kind that they wanted to help?"

"Maybe, maybe not" I shrugged. "It's probable that they did meet one of your kind, but… Each time we help you, we pay for it"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked alarmed. "What did you pay for helping me?"

"Help a vampire, your kind or the other weakens me more than common magic. By helping you I usually ain't working on restoring balance to the world"

"What do you have to pay, Bella?" he asked frowning.

"I'm responsible for you now… When I said you cannot taste human blood because the spell would be broken, I meant it. If you kill someone after I do this spell, I'm responsible for the death, and so I'll suffer it"

"Suffer it? The death?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes… If you kill someone with a dagger, I will feel my heart stopping" I mumbled.

"This is dangerous" Edward said. "You shouldn't have done to me"

"I trust you, Edward" I said.

"Bella, we can't let you do the spell with us" Carlisle said with a frown.

"What? Why? No, I want to help you all…"

"What if someone slips?"

"Then I'll suffer the consequences, the spell will be lifted and I won't do the spell on that person anymore" I said. "I want to do this, Carlisle. I know what I'm doing and what the consequences are. I've accepted it"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Bella, no" Edward said.

I looked at him with a frown.

"Take the spell from me, and it's over" he said.

"Edward, stop. You can't control everything that happens to me. I trust your family. And if they make a mistake, I'm ready to face it. Trust my decisions as I trust you"

He sighed and nodded. I smiled at him and took his hand, squeezing it.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Carlisle" Rosalie said with a smile.

"In order of age?" he asked amusedly.

"No, I just want you to go first so if something goes wrong we don't even try it" she said teasingly.

We all laughed and I asked Carlisle to sit in front of me.

"Edward said you didn't need anything" he asked looking at the fire and water.

"We were in a clearing with a creek. I had air, earth and water. I can take strength of fire from the sun… But since it's night…" I shrugged and raised my hands. "Ready?"

"Yes" he nodded.

I put my hands in his cheeks, and we both closed our eyes. Even though having an audience made me nervous, I did my best to focus as I incanted the spell. Minutes later when I opened my eyes I found Carlisle's blue ones. I smiled at him and he went to Esme, who gushed over his eyes.

"Next?" I asked.

* * *

The following Friday, Caroline had declared that we needed a sleepover. And we really did. Elena avoided her house because of John, and as days passed he got even more on her nerves. Bonnie at first couldn't believe my theory about the moonstone, Luka and Jonas, but was convinced when we told her Jonas saved us from the wolves on Elijah's request she believed it. She was quite angry with Luka, who had disappeared from school. Caroline was avoiding Tyler like the plague, still understandably upset with him, Matt was ignoring her and she still hadn't had the time to rest after being tortured by Jules.

I think I was alright compared to them.

The Cullens were now official habitants of Mystic Falls. Carlisle was working on the hospital, Esme had a spot on Historic Society after donating quite expensive pieces of art. Rosalie and Jasper still passed as twins, although her eyes were blue and his were green. They were Carlisle's nephews. Alice's eyes were grey, the only ones without a match, since Emmett's were brown like Esme's. They still attracted a lot of attention is school but it was more normal than it had been before. Jasper had been the most hesitant on letting me do the spell since he didn't trust his control, but he seemed happy now, going for walks with Alice in sunny days. The pixie did got a spot on the cheerleading squad, and Rosalie didn't tryout saying she wouldn't waste her time on petty little things like cheerleading.

I hadn't heard from Damon. We had met on the Grill on Thursday, when I went to lunch there with the Cullens. He was with that woman Jenna introduced to him. Andie Star. She was a little too cheerful for Damon and it made me arch an eyebrow at him but he smirked, and I knew he did like her cheerfulness in his room.

The Cullens were going to Alaska for the weekend for a wedding. Edward had invited me to go with them, but I would make him take a flight to Alaska. The Cullens were going running, saying it was more practical and way funnier. Also, I had volunteered for the Historic Society Tea Party to keep Elena and Jeremy company, they were going to be dragged to it by Jenna, and John would be there.

So, after saying goodbye to all the Cullens after school, I went to Caroline's house and there I spent the night gossiping, talking, joking, and watching movies with Elena and Bonnie.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked as we all settled in our sleeping bags on Caroline's living room. "About Luka and the moonstone?"

"What can we do?" Elena said shrugging.

"Well, I feel like it's my fault. I gave it to him. I'll get it back" Bonnie said determinedly.

"Bonnie, it was not your fault. But if you truly want, we can think of something" I yawned.

"Can we just have a peaceful weekend?" Caroline asked staring at the ceiling.

"John is in town, the wolves didn't leave, we lost the moonstone… Yeah, your weekends will suck until all that is solved" I said chuckling.

"What about you?" Caroline asked. "Edward is out of town, Damon will be at the damn Tea Party…"

"What?" I frowned. "He's attending it too?"

"Elijah is going" Elena said. "So Damon is going"

"Why didn't you tell me Elijah was attending?"

"Does it matter to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course it does!" I said.

"Why?" Bonnie frowned.

"Because I want him to explain something to me, and he might have the moonstone"

"She has a point. We should keep an eye on him" Caroline mumbled sleepily.

"Tomorrow" Elena yawned.

* * *

In the morning I groaned as a phone ringing woke me up. It continued to ring.

"Answer the damn phone" I groaned in the pillow.

It continued to ring. I sat up scowling at the source of the annoyance.

"Elena" I called poking her. "Stefan is calling you"

She groaned and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled and sat up. "Hey. Yes, you? No, I'm at Caroline's, we had a sleepover… The Tea Party. Honestly? I wanted to get as far away as possible from John"

"God, too early to have boyfriends calling, Elena" Bonnie mumbled and threw a pillow at Elena.

Elena dodged the pillow with a smile.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Well, there's my family's lake house. Of course, Stefan. Alright. I'm going home to pack"

She stretched as she smiled apologetically at us.

"Sorry, girls, but I have to go" she said standing up.

"Wait, what?" Caroline blurted shooting up. "Elena!"

"We said we would sleep in late and then have a brunch" Bonnie said.

"Sorry!" Elena said frowning and gave us a pout. "My wonderful boyfriend, the one I barely have time alone with lately, invited me for a romantic weekend away, in a isolated lake house. Alone"

"Yes, yes, we get it. Your weekend will be wonderful with your wonderful boyfriend" Caroline grumbled.

"Elena!" I whined. "I volunteered for that Tea Party for you"

"Oh, Bella, you could still go, for Jeremy" she said pleadingly. "He'll be there bored, alone…"

"You owe me" I grumbled.

"Thanks!" she said happily and started gathering her stuff. "I still have to pack and get the lake house keys with Jenna…"

We all got up and gathered our stuff, cleaned up the mess and then changed out of our pajamas. Elena went home, and Bonnie, Caroline and I headed to the Grill. We met Jeremy there and he joined us on the brunch saying the mood in the Gilberts' house was too tense to stay because of John. I wondered when that man would leave. If he stayed to help protecting Elena then I didn't mind, but he was making her life hell. Matt passed by our table and Caroline just waved at him, he didn't even notice. She explained she didn't know why he was mad, but as she was talking, we realized she was basically talking to just me, since Bonnie's attention was on her conversation with Jeremy. Caroline smirked and I pulled her out of the booth before she made a comment that would embarrass Bonnie. I dragged her to the bathroom, and joined her on giggling.

"Jeremy?" she giggled. "I mean, he's cute… But he's like… my younger brother!"

"I don't think Elena noticed with everything going on" I said smiling. "And if Bonnie didn't tell us anything, we shouldn't say anything"

"What? No!" she whined. "We have to ask her!"

"Leave them alone, Caroline" I said sternly. "They will work out on their own"

She pouted, clearly not liking she would have to stay out of her friend's love life. We got out of the bathroom, and met Matt on our way to our booth.

"Hey, Matt" she said smiling, he didn't smile back, nodding to us. "What's wrong?" she scowled.

"I'm gonna…" I said nodding to our booth, but Caroline didn't pay attention to me and her arm continued linked with mine. Great, I would be witness.

"You tell me, Caroline" he said coldly.

"What did I do?"

"Where were you on Tuesday?"

Oh, shit. I had forgotten to tell her Bonnie was at the Grill when Matt called.

"I was with…" I cleared my throat interrupting her, she frowned at me.

"She was with me" I said.

Matt narrowed his eyes at me for covering for her.

"You came here with Damon" he said.

Fuck.

"Well, Caroline had just left my house…" I lied.

"You said you were at Bonnie's" Matt said to Caroline.

"I was!" she exclaimed. "What is this? Why are we being interrogated?"

"Bonnie was here" he said scowling. "Stop lying to me, Caroline"

He turned and walked away from us. Caroline was open-mouthed at being caught lying.

"Sorry, I tried to help" I said.

"No, it's fine. What does he want me to say?" she said angrily. "Hey, I was being tortured and almost killer by Tyler and his werewolf friends?"

She took a deep breath and turned to go back to the table, as if standing behind us – what I suspected it was true – Tyler bumped into her hard. She glared at him and they both crouched to get her stuff.

"Caroline…"

"No" she cut him off. "What part of stay away from me don't you get it?"

They stared at each other, him with regret and she with hate, and I cleared my throat, kneeling to get her stuff. We all stood up when we were finished and Caroline pulled on my arm to stop glaring at Tyler. We went back to the table and Jeremy asked if we were alright, mostly Caroline.

"Fine" she said smiling. "So, what were we talking about?"

"I was telling Jeremy my plan to get information from Luka" Bonnie said and looked to me. "We could do the same we did to Mason… except Luka would stay alive, of course"

"You mean kidnapping and torturing information out of Luka?" I scowled.

"Not torturing, accessing his mind"

"That does sound like a good plan" Caroline said.

"And we have the perfect opportunity" Jeremy said.

We followed his gaze and found Luka playing billiard with Embry and Jake. I excused myself and walked to them.

"Hey, boys" I greeted.

"Bella, how was the slumber party?" Embry asked his eyes on the game.

"Good, ahn… Can I talk to you, Jake?"

Jake frowned but walked out of earshot with me.

"Bloodsucker out of town and you remembered of me" he said sarcastically.

"Jake, it's not like that and you know it. _You_ are avoiding _me_" I frowned.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he scowled. "Hang out with you and your not-so-sparkling-anymore boyfriend and stake-to-the-heart-vampire lover?"

The fact that he said Edward was my boyfriend but accused me of having an affair with Damon wasn't lost to me.

"What are you talking about? I'm Edward's girlfriend and that's it"

"Bella, I sleep on the next room" he rolled his eyes at me. "I hear your midnight visitors and I can smell them"

I was caught.

"It was one time, Jake, you have to forget it" I said desperately.

"Why? Don't want Edward to know of your meetings?"

"Jake…"

"Relax, I won't think about it" he said coldly. "I just wanted you to realize the mess you're into"

"I know" I sighed.

"Neither of them is good for you, Bella" he said softly with a frown. "You deserve much better"

"Like you?" I blurted.

He stared at me, his cheeks turning a light pink for a moment and then his eyes filled with determination.

"Maybe" he said. "I know I'm not perfect and I am the complete opposite of what you like on men apparently. I mean… I'm a werewolf! But I would protect you always, I wouldn't leave you and I would never, ever, do something to hurt you, Bella"

"Jake…" I sighed.

He grabbed my hand and put over his heart. The warmth of his skin could be felt through his shirt. He had a fast beating heart, he was warm blooded, he was alive.

"Do you feel that? Don't you want a heart that beats, for you?"

I avoided his eyes and saw Embry was watching us with concern. He knew how this would end. I would reject Jake, because I didn't love him that way, Jake would get hurt.

"Jake, I do love you, but…"

I didn't finish. He crashed his lips to mine forcefully. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I finally decided to just wait for him to finish. His hands were cupping my face and I held his wrists, tugging them away from my face. The kiss wasn't so bad. The meaning of it was. He was trying to force his point to me. I knew he liked me and that probably I would be better choosing him. But I wasn't going to. I didn't love him the way he wanted, and I would be leading him on if we started something based on 'some day…'. He finally pulled away from me, resting his forehead against mine and smiling.

"Bella…"

"Finished?" I asked.

He pulled back with a frown at my tone and with my right hand in a tight fist I gave him a right hook. But by the pain of the impact with his jaw, I probably broke something.

"Ugh!" I groaned shaking my hand.

He was barely fazed by the impact, only shocked.

"Son of a bitch werewolf" I grumbled.

"Bella, I'm sorry, let me see" he said reaching for me.

"How dare you think you can just kiss me like that?" I snapped. "Open your eyes, Jake! If I wanted a kiss from you, I would have kissed you!"

He seemed hurt by my words but I could care less about his feeling on that moment. Embry, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy came to us, and I saw a lot of people were watching me and Jake.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Jeremy took my hand and pressed on some spots with his thumbs. Apparently he had a lot of knowledge on punching and hurt hands from the process.

"Bella…" Jake said.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jake. If I have to break my other hand to make sure you get that, I will" I said glaring at him.

Embry pulled on his arm and said something quietly. With a sigh, Jake went back to the pool table. Embry looked at me with a frown.

"Sorry, Bella. Something I can do?" he asked.

"Put some sense on your empty-headed friend over there" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"It's not broken" Jeremy said giving me a sad smile. "But it will hurt"

"Fucking great" I grumbled.

"I'll teach you how to give a proper right hook" Jeremy said teasingly.

"I'll punch you next" I said my lips twitching. "Thanks, guys… Embry, we're taking your friend away"

"Jake?" he frowned.

"No, Luka" Bonnie said. "We need some information"

"He will be fine, right?"

"Yes, Embry, we won't kill him" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, last time you took someone away, he ended up heartless and then we had a bunch of vengeful werewolves" he pointed out.

"No, don't worry. We just need to know something" Caroline said.

"Okay" Embry said.

"I'm gonna pull him aside, saying I want a spell to take away the pain in your hand" Bonnie said.

"We get him out through the backdoor and take him to my house" Jeremy said. "Jenna is already helping at Historic Society Party and Elena isn't home"

"John?" I asked.

"I could care less what he thinks" Jeremy said with a smirk.

I chuckled and Embry walked away so we could go on with our plan. Bonnie left a couple minutes later to pull Luka aside, and Jeremy discreetly went to the bathroom. Caroline and I went to get ice for my hand.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" she asked as we walked out of the Grill to get the car.

"No, when I get home I'll do a spell for the pain. It's just bruised" I shrugged.

"Okay" she smiled. "It was a nice hook"

"Thank you, but I was trying to inflict pain on him" I laughed.

We got the car and she parked right by the alleyway exit. She got out and helped Jeremy putting Luka on the backseat. She drove top speed to Jeremy's house, commenting how she felt like a badass criminal. Looking out for any neighbors, Caroline and Jeremy carried Luka inside and to Jeremy's room in case someone showed up. I stood with Caroline, both leaned against the wall, watching Bonnie mumbling the spell. Minutes passed and nothing. I looked at the clock and saw I should be going home to get ready for that damn Tea Party.

"Bonnie, I have to go to get ready for the Tea Party" I said.

"I'll need some time. His contact with magic seems to have protected his mind but I'm almost there" she said.

"I'll stay with you" Caroline said.

"Me too" Jeremy said.

"Wait a sec" I said frowning. "I'm going to that party for you"

"Oh, dammit" Jeremy said scowling. "I'm sorry, Bella…"

"Caroline, you're coming with me" I stated.

"What? No way, that thing is boring" she said.

That I couldn't deny. A Tea Party, could it not be boring? It sounded like something old ladies from the 19th century would do. I sighed and agreed, saying now Jeremy and Elena owed me. I said goodbye to them and walked home, since it wasn't that far. When I got home, I took my grimoire, and after using a fire-based spell, my hand was as good as new. After showering and drying my hair, I found myself staring at my closet. Elena and I had agreed to get ready together and now I had no idea of what to wear. While it was a social event, for what I understood, it wasn't much of a gala… Cocktail dresses, no. But I should wear heels. It was a sunny afternoon. A skirt with a nice top would do… I hoped. Going to the section of clothes I got in Richmond with Damon, clothes I would never wear in school, I found a silk colorful skirt that cascaded almost to my knees. I chose a simple black tank top, and put on nude leather strappy platform sandals. My rose necklace continued on my neck, and I got a bracelet that matched the sandals. I grabbed a small black purse, threw my gloss, keys, phone and wallet inside and ran to the car. I was late. I drove to mansion of the Historic Society and as I was turned the car to park, a familiar camaro cut me, taking my spot. I hit the break and glared at Damon getting out of the car. I took the next spot, and checked myself in the mirror before getting out.

"Didn't know you were part of the Historic Society"

I turned to Damon and put my fakest smile for Andie Star, arm linked with his. She was wearing a red dress, black pumps and black bag. She wore a black rose necklace, the pendant attracting attention to the revealing V-neckline. Not really an outfit for a Tea Party or to wear during daylight.

"Bella, right?" she asked with a polite smile. "Damon's little brother's friend"

"Yes" I said. "It's nice to see you" I lied.

Damon saw right through my act and smirked at me.

"You too. Loved your skirt" she gushed.

_Yes, the man you have your arm linked with chose the expensive skirt just to piss me off._ I had liked the skirt, but it cost over a thousand dollars just because it was of a worldwide-known designer, and Damon bought it just to piss me off with the money he spent on me.

She had just gushed about my skirt. She was way too girly for Damon.

"Thank you… I… loved your outfit" I said locking my car.

"Oh, not really appropriate for this event, right?" she laughed embarrassedly. "Damon didn't warn me last night"

She had spent the night. That explained it.

I gave her a tight lipped smile, and started to walk, they fell into step with me. Damon leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I thought the skirt was too prude… but it looks… You look dazzling" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and right after entering the mansion I excused myself from them. I looked around for Jenna and finally found her with Ric talking with Mrs. Lockwood. I walked to them with a smile. Mrs. Lockwood told me all about her meeting with Esme and the artwork she donated, finishing the conversation after congratulating me for dating Esme's 'wonderful boy'. If she only knew she was in a Council against his species. She asked if Edward was going to show up, and I explained the whole family went to a family wedding. Thankfully, she walked away after that to greet other people. I was not in the mood to avoid Cullen gossip.

"You look beautiful, Bella" Jenna complimented with a kind smile. "I thought you wouldn't come, considering Elena went out of town with Stefan"

"Well, I had confirmed my presence" I shrugged with a smile.

"Where is Jeremy? He could keep you company, I'm sure you two will be bored out of your minds" she said looking around.

"Oh, Jeremy" I said frowning. "He said he was staying home to finish that History research"

"Research?" Ric said frowning and I shot him a look. "Oh, that research. Sorry, Jenna, forgot to tell you, I had to ask Jeremy to do a research to get credit"

"Did it have to be this weekend?" she said frowning. "I don't need John or the town's gossipers to speak how I can't even drag my teenage nephew and niece to an important event"

"Screw John" I grumbled getting iced tea from the tray of a passing by waiter.

"That's why I love you, Bella" Jenna chuckled.

"Speaking of the devil…" Ric mumbled.

I looked over my shoulder and groaned. John approached with a smile.

"Hello" he greeted. "Bella, it's nice to see you again, although it is unexpected"

"She came to… keep me company" Jenna said frowning at him.

"Really? Where's Elena and Jeremy?"

"Elena is at the Lake House with Stefan and Jeremy had school assignments"

Ric and I watched the interaction with concern. We never knew what would come out of John's mouth and screw everything with Jenna.

"Elena is alone with Stefan?" John said scowling.

"Yes, I, as her guardian, allowed her" Jenna snapped.

"You shouldn't have"

"Elena is safe with Stefan" I intervened.

"Are you sure?" he retorted to me.

"Yes, I could bet my life on it" I said with a glare. "Why are you questioning our opinion? We, who know Stefan and Elena? Not a good time to start parenting, John"

He glared at me and Jenna hid her smirk behind the rim of her glass.

"The Swans ladies were always known by their efforts to keep balance" he said and I tensed. "You should try using peace, Isabella"

"Oh, I do use it, on people worth it" I said grinning.

"Andie!" Jenna called.

I groaned and John smirked at me as Damon and Andie came to join our group. I was bored out of my mind as Andie told all about Damon to Jenna. Andie's phone chirped and she said she had to go. She said goodbye to all of us and Damon kissed her deeply, making me narrow my eyes at them.

"Something bothering you, Bella?" John asked teasingly.

"Yes, I've been itching to use some of my grandma's recipes" I said glaring at him. "Maybe would you want to help me by trying it out?"

Alaric chuckled, bringing John's attention to him.

"Alaric, that is a very familiar ring you have" he said.

"It's an heirloom, right?" Jenna said joining the conversation.

"Yes" Ric said awkwardly and glared at John.

"A Gilbert heirloom" John said arching an eyebrow. "Isobel had no right to give it away"

"It's your ring?" Jenna asked surprised.

"Yes… I would like it back" John said with a shrug. "Maybe we could talk about it later"

"Yes, later" Alaric said twisting the ring on his finger nervously.

John excused himself and not even a minute later, Damon said he would be back in a minute. I grabbed his arm and he turned around to me with a questioning look.

"What are you planning to do, Damon?" I asked. "Don't do anything stupid"

"Well, I was just hoping he knew why Elijah would want the moonstone" he said innocently.

"We already took care of it. Bonnie will get the information from Luka"

"Really?" he said. "Finally someone else decided to do something and not just sit around waiting for something to happen"

"And what have you done?" I shot back. "Andie?"

"At least not wasting my time creating façades to vampires" he retorted with a frown. "Or screwing them"

"You are a jerk"

"A jerk you don't know what you want to do with"

"What?" I asked flustered.

He grabbed my arm and ignoring the fact that people were seeing, he pulled me away from the room, into a quiet corner. He pushed me against the wall and pinned my body with his. Looking down at me with a scowl, he slid his hands up my sides, until his thumbs brushed against my breasts. I blushed, and fisted his shirt.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I'm not a fan of mixed signals"

"I didn't give you any mixed signals. I told you I wanted you. You didn't do anything" I frowned.

"You wanted me to do what? Fucking embarrass myself, publicly fighting for a high school student that has a boyfriend?"

"Why do you care of what people think or say?"

"I don't. I just not in the mood to fighting against another man for a girl. I can get any woman I want"

"Like Andie?" I snapped. "You don't want what happened with Katherine to happen again"

"That was fun" he said sarcastically.

"Damon, I'm not her. You have to stop looking at similarities and see the differences" I said softly.

"Tell me how you're not like her? Playing, lying to two men. Choosing a 17-years-old, goody-two-shoes boy. You are like her"

"I don't want to be her" I said. "What do I have to do? Leave you alone to prove that?"

He didn't answer, he just stared at me. I tugged on his shirt and he pressed against my body more, his leg slipping between mine. I slipped my hands up his chest, shoulders and my fingers wound into his raven black hair. One of his hands slipped to my ass, pulling me hard against him. I whimpered and he smirked, his lips only brushing against mine.

"Why are you with him if I make you feel like this?" he whispered.

"Damon" I whimpered as his hand cupped my breast.

And then he was gone. I blinked a couple times to clear my mind and he was already walking away from me. He looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk.

"People will start wondering" he said. "We should go back"

I glared at him. Fucking tease. I took a deep breath, made sure my skirt was perfect, and held my head high as I walked back to our group. We had a new integrant.

"And this is Bella Swan, my niece's friend… Almost family" Jenna introduced. "Bella, this is a new member of the Society, Elijah..."

"Mikaelson" Elijah said and charmingly brought my hand to his lips. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan" and kissed my knuckles.

Damon glared at him and Alaric elbowed him in the ribs.

"Careful, Elijah" Jenna laughed teasingly. "Your charm with teens will be gossip in town"

"Not my fault Ms. Swan is so enchanting" he said smiling to me.

I smiled back.

"You live in town?" Damon said arching an eyebrow.

"No, just passing by… I thought my History major would be well used here" Elijah lied.

"Hm, I still have several journals that could help you on that research" Jenna said. "My brother-in-law's family was big on that stuff and it all stayed for my nephew and niece"

Elijah was looking for something on Gilberts' diaries. I excused myself, and looking one last time at Elijah I walked away from the group 'for some air'. I found an office, entered it and waited leaned against the desk. Less than five minutes later, Elijah entered and looked around at all shelves of books and journals.

"You lied to me" I accused.

He looked at me calmly and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you know how scared I was that my friends would die when Rose died?" I snapped.

"I did not completely lie about the bloodline, but… I apologize for scaring you"

"What do you mean?"

"You should be more careful, Bella. Using your gifts to help people like me can bring consequences to people like you"

"Well, then why are Luka and his father helping you?" I scowled.

"Because they have a lot at stake" Elijah said. "I mean it, Bella. I need you to be careful"

"Is that why you sent Jonas to protect me from the werewolves? Why do you need me safe?"

"Partially. I've made a deal with Elena to keep her loved ones safe too…" he said and inclined his head. "Why should I have a motive to protecting you?"

"Because you lied to me and you have the moonstone"

"Isabella… Your security isn't related to anything. I just want you safe" he said seriously walking closer.

"Why should I trust you? I didn't inherit that from Blaire" I said.

He stood right in front of me, looking at my face closely.

"Yes, you might have inherited many things from Blaire, but her blind trust in people wasn't one of them" he said. "And that's what makes you… stronger"

He was too fucking close to me. I didn't want to break my hand with another right hook again. What was he staring at? Why did he seem fascinated with me? Was my resemblance with Blaire? Would I be to him what Elena was to the Salvatores? A ghost of a past love. No, I couldn't be so unlucky to have another vampire after me, after my attention.

"I'm not her" I whispered.

"I know" he said.

The door opened and with a blur, Damon had pulled him away from me.

"Damon" I warned.

Elijah arched an eyebrow at him, seemed unfazed by being pinned to a wall. Damon was ready to stake him, when Elijah threw him away. He picked the stake from the floor, and broke it in half before tossing aside the pieces. Damon growled standing up and attacked Elijah again, but this time, Elijah was done playing. I gasped as I saw Damon fall on the floor, his neck bleeding from the pencil Elijah stabbed him with. I ran to Damon and glared up at Elijah.

"You promised Elena" I snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He is alive, but not for Elena" Elijah said. "Tell your friends I'm trying to help and to stop trying, unsuccessfully, to kill me"

He walked out of the office and I looked down at Damon with horror. I pulled the pencil out of his neck and checked if there were any other wounds. I wiped the blood from my hands in his black shirt and ran out of the room, hoping no one would go in there. I ran to Alaric and was thankful that Jenna wasn't with him.

"Ric" I said and grabbed his arm. "I need your help"

"What? What happened?" he frowned.

"It's Damon"

He groaned and we entered the office, locking the door. He looked down at Damon with shock and I explained what happened. He grumbled about telling Damon not to do anything against Elijah and told me we had to get Damon out of there before anyone tried to come in that office. I checked the corridor twice before opening the door and Ric carried Damon out with some difficulty. We used the side entrance of the mansion and ran to my car. He put Damon on the passenger seat and I buckled him.

"Okay, take him to the boarding house, I'll take his car and meet you there. I'm just gonna tell Jenna I'm leaving" he said.

I nodded and hopped in my car. I drove top speed to the boarding house, hoping I wouldn't be stopped, since I had a dead man in the passenger seat. When I parked the car, Damon stirred.

"Damon?" I asked softly shutting off the engine.

He groaned weakly. I put my wrist to his lips.

"Drink, you need it" I said.

His face turned a bit as his eyes changed and softly his fangs pierced the skin. I whimpered as he grabbed my arm, keeping my arm to his lips.

"Damon, enough" I said.

He pulled back and leaned back on the seat. I got out of the car, and rushed to his side. With his arm around my shoulder, I helped him get to his room. I hesitated on the door of his room, put he pulled me inside. He sat on the bed, and I ran downstairs, grabbed blood bags and ran back to the room. He took the bag and basically drained it in a moment. With a sigh I gave him the other blood bag. I brushed my fingers against his neck, it was healed.

"I'll fucking kill him" he grumbled.

"Why did you do that? Are you stupid? You know he can't be killed with a common stake" I scowled.

"My plan was to talk to him"

"Talk? You call that talk?"

"I snapped when I saw him cornering you" he said angrily.

I sighed and rested my hand on the back of his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Thank you for trying to defend me, but… I can defend myself, and I had everything under control" I said. "We were just talking"

"Last time I talked that close to you got wet and whimpering my name" he snapped. "So, no, I don't think you had everything under control"

"Damon" I scowled. "Elijah helped us more than once; we have to call a truce"

"No, I won't fucking call a truce with him. I'll get the dagger, the ash and fucking kill him" Damon frowned. "I don't need another vampire after you in this fucking town"

"Elijah isn't after me" I said and he shot me a disbelieving look. "He's just… I remember him of someone, and being a witch, he's probably interested on my gifts" I half-lied.

Ric entered the room and looked at us with concern.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" Damon said. "Can you get me another blood bag?"

He looked between us, not willing to leave us alone. I gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. He rolled his eyes and left us alone.

"I saw how he looked at you, Isabella" Damon said.

I groaned and pulled my hand away from him.

"Stop being possessive, Damon, you're being silly now" I said.

"I know that look, it's not good" he continued. "You should stay away from him…"

"You can't tell me what to do, Damon" I said angrily.

"Don't you see? He isn't protecting you because he wants to play nice, or because he needs you for something. He looks at you like… like…"

"Like you look at Elena!" I snapped. "Like seeing a ghost! I am a haunting ghost to him in a way!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I sealed my lips. I had said too much.

"He's protecting me that's what matters" I mumbled.

We heard something from downstairs and Damon stood up, running out of the room. I followed him and found Alaric dead, a knife in his chest. I gasped and ran to him, ignoring the pool of blood.

"Bella!" Damon grunted.

I turned and squeaked as a man ran to catch me. I jumped over Ric's body and started to run, but in heels, the man easily caught me. I screamed as he wrapped his arms around me and dragged me back to the living room. I kicked and squirmed but it was of no use. I tried to do a spell, but it wasn't working for some reason. I saw a man holding Damon, he had been staked in the stomach. Jules walked to him with a syringe.

"Where is the moonstone?" she asked.

Damon laughed weakly at her and she injected the syringe in his shoulder. He screamed in pain and I begged her to stop. Why wasn't my magic working?

"I'll ask again, where is the moonstone?" she asked angrily waving another syringe in front of his face.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"I don't have it" he told her.

"Really?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yes, really!" he snapped.

She injected the syringe on his ribs this time.

I couldn't handle the screams anymore.

"Stop, please" I cried.

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you would be more willing to give it to me if the witch begged you to" she said smiling to Damon.

She started to walk to me.

"Stay away from her!"

I kicked and squirmed trying to get away, but the man's hold only tightened. I concentrated on Jules but my magic wasn't working. She gripped my chin tightly and made me look at Damon. I blinked away the tears and looked at his angry red face.

"I don't fucking have it!" he yelled.

"Witch?" she asked me. "Perhaps you know where it is?"

"We don't have it" I cried and her grip tightened making me whimper. "You will regret this" I choked out.

"What happened? Magic isn't working?" she taunted laughing.

"Let me go" I cried.

The front door opened and we looked up to see Elijah entering the room, with the moonstone in hand. His eyes went to me and then to Jules and the man holding me, and he was furious. One of the man that had been close to Damon to help hold him down ran to Elijah to get the moonstone but Elijah ripped his heart out in a blink without trouble. The one holding Damon ran to him with a friend and the same happened to them. Jules turned to run. In a second I was free and I looked down at the man with a snapped neck and a hole in his chest. Elijah had caught Jules and had a tight grip on her neck. She was whimpering and fighting with no success. I crawled backward to Damon's side, he was trying to stand up but seemed too weak to do it.

"I think you were warned to leave town" Elijah growled at Jules. "If you ever hurt her again, I will personally rip you apart leaving your heart for last"

He threw her down, and she quickly scrambled up and ran out of the house. Elijah took a deep breath and his eyes softened when they found mine. I nodded, silently telling him I was alright. He sighed and then disappeared. I helped Damon sit, leaned against the wall and he softly traced the mark on my chin and neck Jules had left.

"I'm fine" I said grabbing his hand. "You?"

"Peachy" he said sarcastically with a groan.

"Oh, God, I thought she would kill us all" I sighed. "Good thing that Ric had his ring…"

"Yes, and that knight in shining armor came to your rescue" he said bitterly and then gave me a 'told-you-so' look. "I might be possessive but… No one is that protective of an acquaintance with no emotional reason behind it"

We sat there in silence until Ric woke up. After drinking almost all blood bags there was in the house, Damon got rid of the werewolves bodies with Ric's help and I decided to go home. Damon seemed worried but seeing I was set on going home, he let me go. I drove to the Gilberts' house to check on Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy. Caroline opened the door for me.

"What the hell happened in that Tea Party?" she asked. "You look awful"

I sighed and closed the door after coming in. We walked upstairs together and I told her werewolves attacked the boarding house.

"They didn't leave town?" she asked fearfully.

"Elijah killed most of them, and Jules was pretty scared of him" I said.

"About Elijah…"

We entered Jeremy's room and found he and Bonnie putting away what she used in a spell.

"Luka?" I asked.

"We sent him home" Caroline said.

"Did you get the information?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes. Elijah wants the moonstone to break the curse" Bonnie said and I frowned. "He'll do the sacrifice. Luka helped him because Klaus has his sister"

Elijah was going to go through with the sacrifice to break the curse. That didn't make any sense. Elena and I would have to die.

"We talked to Stefan and Elena… Elena says it makes sense, because her deal with Elijah was to keep her loved ones safe, not her… It was stupid" Jeremy said.

Elena's deal was only for her friends and family. Elijah was protecting us until the right moment, when he would give us to Klaus to break the curse.

So Damon was wrong on his Elijah's-crush theory… right?

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews I'm getting! It makes me so happy that this story is rocking!**

**Title of this chapter: Crush, Crush, Crush - Paramore - - Also, deals with Jake's crush, Damon, and Elijah... **

**To those worried about if this is truly a Damon/Bella fic, it is. Taking Bella from New Moon we have a leading character that is a mess. Damon is complicated. So, their love story wouldn't be so simple... Soon they will be back to make more mess together. Do not worry :)**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	17. Make Me Yours

My cell rang and I took it, my eyes still in the ceiling.

"Hello"

"_Bella_" Edward said happily.

"Hey" I smiled.

"_I'm so glad to hear you. I called you last night"_

"Sorry, I was so tired I got home and went straight to bed"

"_That's alright, love… Are you okay? Anything happened?"_

Should I tell him I almost got tortured by werewolves? No, he would panic. I couldn't tell him what happened. And I definitely wasn't going to tell him about Elijah fooling me and that in the end I would die to break a curse. I didn't want anyone else in danger.

"Yes, I'm fine. No, nothing happened, the Tea Party was boring…" I said. "What about you? How was the wedding?"

"_Beautiful"_ he said and I could hear his smile. "_Kate and Garrett are really happy_"

"That's great… How about… Irina? You said she might be a little mad about Laurent"

"_She is alright. Carlisle and Tanya talked to her and although she is unhappy by what Laurent did, she agreed that it was because of it that he died… Everything will be alright"_

"How did they take your new looks?" I asked smiling.

"_Well… They were surprised"_ he said hesitantly.

"They want my help too" I mumbled frowning.

"_Yes"_ Edward said. _"But I explained to them how exhausting and dangerous it is and they agreed it is not the best idea…"_

"Oh" I said surprised. "Thanks"

"_You're welcome… Any plans for the day?"_

"No… I'm just laying in my bed, staring at my ceiling" I said and glanced down at my pajamas. God, I would sound even more pathetic if he knew I hadn't got up since I woke up. "I wished you were here"

It wasn't a lie. While I didn't want Edward to know what was going on around here, I did want him with me. I missed the peace of just laying in my bed with him.

"_Me too, love"_ he said. _"In fact… I'm coming back tonight_"

"Already? I thought you were only coming back tomorrow" I said surprised.

"_Well, I miss you too much, so I got a flight for this evening. The rest of the family is staying_"

"What time do you get here?"

"_After ten… A little late. See you in the morning?" _

"No, no" I said sitting up. "I want to see you tonight"

"_Wonderful, there's something I want to talk to you about" _he said happily.

"Okay… See you tonight then"

"_I love you"_

"Love you too. Bye"

"_Bye"_

I hung up and looked at the clock. It was past noon. I decided it was time to start the day. I had already made dad and the boys cook their lunch, that was enough disaster in my house. I had to go grocery shopping for the week, refuel the car, and had homework. I wanted to get everything done so I could use the night to focus on Edward. I grabbed clean underwear and went to take a shower. I hummed in the shower, deciding to use that day to relax and forget all problems from the past week. From now on, Sundays were days to restart the week, clean slate. After drying myself, I put on my underwear and bralet and walked out drying my hair.

"Ah!" I screamed.

I put a hand over my chest and glared at Damon. He was laying on my bed, arms folded behind his head.

"You scared the hell out of me, Damon" I snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice" he said with a whistle.

I looked down at myself. My breasts were popping from the bralet, and my underwear was simple yellow boyshorts. I rolled my eyes at Damon and went to the closet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. "Will I have to ask Charlie to put the house in my name so I can control who comes in? Or will I have to spell a seal on the house?"

"But then my dear brother, Barbie and your sparkly boyfriend wouldn't come in" he retorted.

"I can still ask Charlie to change the house's contract" I smirked while pulling the jeans up my legs.

"In a bad mood, are we?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Why would I be in a good mood, Damon?" I said bitterly. "My friend can be sacrificed to break a curse. I trusted Elijah. I was fooled. My week was too long and it sucked bad. So, yes, I'm in a bad mood"

"Eddie should do something about it. A woman sexually satisfied is a happy woman" he said teasingly.

"Edward is coming back tonight, I'll be sure to give him your advice" I smirked and put on the black poncho.

"Tonight?" he said frowning.

"Yes, he misses me and is getting an early flight"

"Sweet" he said sarcastically. "But you already have plans"

"Do I?" I asked scowling grabbing my boots.

I slapped his shoe-clad feet from my bed and sat on the edge. Of course, he put his feet back up.

"Yes, see, I talked to Katherine today and she confirmed what John said. She also said that if we kill Elijah, the compulsion won't wear off and she will be stuck in the tomb"

"Basically you found another reason to kill him" I mumbled.

"Yes… And John has the dagger and ash. Isn't it wonderful? We just need an opportunity"

"Elijah shows up when he wants. You'll have to be patient"

"Smart people, like me, create an opportunity, Bella" Damon said smirking. "I'll be throwing a dinner party tonight, to thank Elijah for his help to the Historic Society and to us"

"And how are you going to invite him?" I said standing up and pushed his feet off my bed again.

He stood up and stood behind me as I looked in the mirror.

"A pretty girl who seems to have conquered his undead heart could invite him to the dinner party"

I frowned. Damon was so wrong. Elijah wanted to kill me. But he was right in a way. If I invited Elijah the chance of him showing up was way bigger.

"I got his cell from Jenna" he said.

"Give me. I'll text him" I said.

* * *

I got to the boarding house and found Damon in the kitchen. He was dressed up but with a apron while he cut vegetables.

"I got the dagger from John. Jenna is getting ready to come here" I said and got wine glasses.

"Ric is on his way" he said and smiled at me. "Elijah?"

"He answered my text saying he would think about it. He's coming" I said confidently. "I'll set the table"

"Bella?" I stopped and turned back to him. He arched an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with what we are doing?"

"Should I ask you the same? Won't you hesitate knowing Katherine will be doomed by Elijah's death?" I shot back.

"You will not ruin the plan" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I won't" I said firmly. "I thought of him as an ally, a friend. I was fooled. Let me be nervous with this and don't worry. I'll fucking help you push the dagger myself" I said.

I turned and went to the dining room to set the table. Alaric showed up and we talked about the plan, step by step. Jenna and John arrived and we all drank wine while waiting for the guest of honor. Jenna seemed a bit surprised by my presence, after all, I supposedly had nothing to do with anyone there. She started a conversation with me about Elena and eventually it went to Edward and the Cullens. We sat together in the couch talking, and the men staying aside talking, probably about Elijah. Eventually the doorbell rang. Damon asked me to get it while he went to get a bottle of wine. I fixed my blue dress and my heels clacked on the hardwood floor as I went to the door. I opened it with a smile. Elijah gave me a questioning smile.

"Elijah" I said. "Come in, I'm glad you made it"

"Well, for what I understood, the party is for me" he said arching an eyebrow as he entered.

"Well" I said and took his coat from his arms and put on the closet. "We needed to thank you in some way for yesterday" I touched his arm. "Thank you, really. You don't know how relieved I was when I saw you"

"I told you I would keep you safe" he said.

"Yes… And I really appreciate" I linked my arm with his and led him to the living room. "I talked to them and they agreed that we are on the same side… This is a celebration. And an opportunity to behave as normal people"

He chuckled and as we joined the group, my arm unlinked from his as he turned to greet Jenna.

After dinner we went back to the living room to talk and drinks. The group broke into conversations and I finally had my opportunity to talk to Elijah.

"Do you know why my magic didn't work yesterday?" I asked quietly.

He took the wine glass from my hand and put it on the side table. I looked at him questioningly as he took my hand and turned it palm up. He pulled the bracelet down from my wrist and tapped the light bruise there.

"Because you helped one of my kind" he said and I frowned at the bite. "I told you to be careful with that and was responsible for your need to do it" he said rolling his eyes at himself. "Sometimes, I'll fail to protect you, Isabella, and I am sorry for that"

"You can't apologize for what you can't control" I said shrugging. "I'm just graceful for your help"

He smiled and his eyes traveled around my face, settling in my eyes. I avoided his eyes, fearing he would see the truth in mine. Damon asked Jenna to get another bottle of wine from the kitchen and I got up to go with her. Damon had made sure to hide the corkscrew, so Jenna would take some time.

"You know, you shouldn't be drinking, you have school tomorrow" Jenna chuckled as she looked at the big wine selection. "And your father would probably arrest all of us for giving you alcohol"

"It's alright, I'll stop now… I have to go soon anyway…" I trailed off as my phone rang. I got it from my bag I had left in the counter and saw it was Stefan. "Hello?"

"_Bella! Stop Damon!"_

"What?" I frowned.

"_If a vampire uses the dagger he will die too!"_

I walked calmly out of the kitchen so Jenna wouldn't get alarmed and as soon as I was out of her sight I ran to the living room. I pushed Damon away from Elijah taking the dagger from his hand and with just a second of hesitation, I stabbed Elijah in the heart. He gasped, his eyes fixed on me. I gasped as my heart clenched painfully and then it started to beat frenetically. I let go of the dagger as if it burned me and Elijah fell on the floor, lifeless.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Damon asked as he and Ric moved to take Elijah away.

"If a vampire used the dagger he would die too" I mumbled and then glared at John. "Stefan warned me"

"You're lucky you can't show up dead to Jenna and that nothing happened" Damon said threateningly to John.

He seemed frustrated that his plan went wrong. Something was itching in my chest and I looked down. My necklace. The vial was cracked and a petal fell from the rose. Ric and Damon came back before Jenna and Damon came to me with a worried frown.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"My necklace…" I mumbled.

He looked down at it and frowned at the same thing I was frowning at.

"What happened?"

"Elijah died. I killed him. It hurt and… it was like this" I said and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I think it's some kind of message, from my ancestors… We shouldn't have killed him"

"He was going to kill Elena and break the curse" Damon reminded me. "Your ancestors don't want that, they want balance… We'll figure out what happened to the necklace"

"I should go" I mumbled.

"Are you sure you are ok, sweetheart?" he asked cupping my face and making me look at him.

"Yeah, I just… I want to rest, this week seems to never end" I said with a sigh.

He nodded and let go of me. Ric had told Jenna that Elijah had an emergency and had to go. I said that since the guest of honor was gone, I should be going too. I said goodbye to Jenna and Ric and ignored John. Damon walked me to my car and said he was going to call Stefan to assure him everything was alright. We stared at each other for a long moment. His eyes were still full of worry, and I gave him a weak smile, trying to reassure him I was going to be alright. He kissed my forehead, surprising me with the gesture, and when he pulled back he was frowning as if he didn't know why he had done it. I said bye and got in my car. It was eleven and I had told Edward I would meet him at his house. I drove there slowly, trying to put my head back in place. The pendant's vial's crack was fixing but still, by the time I got to the Cullen's mansion, the petal was still at the bottom, dying. Edward got out of the house and in a blink he was opening the door of the car for me. I smiled at him as he pulled me into his arms. I giggled as he spun me around in the driveway, telling me how much he missed me. He put me down, cupped my face gently and kissed me passionately. When he pulled back so I could breathe he had a beaming smile.

"You look beautiful, love" he said and taking my hand he twirled me. "Too stunning for your own good"

"I know you like blue on me" I said fixing the dress' skirt with a smile.

"I love it" he said and kissed me again.

I locked the car and he took me inside the house. When we entered the living room, I was surprised. He had champagne flutes in the coffee table, strawberries and music on the background. There were roses around the room in different colors, red, white, pink, yellow… And candles. Lots of candles.

"Edward…" I breathed.

"Do you like it? I know it's a bit cliché. I wanted to take you to the creek, but it's late and…"

I put my fingertips over his lips with a smile. He smiled against my fingers and gently kissed them.

"It's perfect" I said and he led me to the couch. "But why…?"

"Because I love you" he said shrugging.

I chuckled and sat down on the couch. I reached for a strawberry and took a bite.

"Have you drank wine?" he asked pouring champagne on the flutes.

"Yes, a little during dinner"

I had told him there was a special dinner with the Gilberts. It wasn't a complete lie. John Gilbert was there and Elena's aunt.

"Hm… I could taste it" he said smirking and kissed me softly.

"Do you like it?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck and scooting closer.

"Your lips? Always love them" he said against said lips.

I giggled and he kissed me again. The kiss was gentle, soft, full of emotion. He poured all his love in it. When I pulled back to breathe he continued kissing my jaw, and after a moment of hesitation, my neck. My heart started to race. Was this it? Had he changed his mind about intimacy? I pulled his lips back to mine in a passionate kiss, but when I tried to deepen it, he pulled away. Maybe not. I sighed as our foreheads rested against one another and gave him a smile.

"Bella, I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I whispered.

"You are everything to me, my reason to exist" he said seriously. "And I don't want to spend another moment without calling you mine"

I pulled back a little with a smile and gave him a questioning look. My smiled faltered as he pulled a small velvet box. Holy fucking shit.

"At the wedding… I realized that was what I wanted for us. I'll be forever yours… Would you give me the honor of making our love official, Isabella?"

The ring was beautiful. A silver band with encrusted diamonds and rubies all over it. It screamed 'expensive', but in a way, it was simple, probably for not being a huge solitaire diamond.

"I know it's simple, but I thought you would like it" Edward said nervously. I was probably staring at the ring for too long with a 'what the hell' expression. "I got rubies because they would match your necklace…"

I cut him off with a kiss. I couldn't think of doing anything else.

I loved him, but… did I want to marry him? We were young… Well, I was. And I had all my life ahead of me…

My life. My life would end eventually. I would grow old and we would have to hid our wedding rings from people. I would die and he would live on…

"Edward" I said pulling back. "Have you thought this through?"

"Of course" he said calmly.

"I'm human. I'll grow old and die eventually…"

"And I'll go with you" he said seriously.

"What? No. Edward, stop saying stuff like that" I said angrily.

And then it hit me. If he changed me, we would have all eternity. Klaus couldn't break the curse because I wouldn't be human anymore and I didn't have kids, a bloodline, so there wouldn't be any doppelgangers of me in the future.

"Edward… change me" I whispered.

"What? Bella" he sighed. "No… I want you as my wife, but I don't…"

So I told him. Everything. Blaire, Elijah, Tatia, Klaus, the real curse, doppelgangers, Elena and I, sacrifices…

"Bella" he said frowning. "Do you see on how much danger you are?"

"Exactly" I said. "If you change me, Klaus can't break the curse and we would have eternity together"

He stared at me. He was considering. I begged him with my eyes and he looked down. I followed his gaze and smiled as he slid the ring into my finger.

"After the wedding" he promised.

I kissed him, and moved to straddle his lap. He held me tight to him and soon things got heated.

"Bella, no… I can hurt you" he said.

"Edward, I'm a witch, I can defend myself…" he continued to shake his head. "What is wrong?"

He tried to push me away gently, but my arms around his neck tightened and I looked him in the eye. He tried to avoid my gaze.

"Is it… Is it because I have… ahn, been like this with Damon?" I asked frowning. "I'm sorry, Edward, I thought you wouldn't be coming back…"

"Oh, love" he said softly cupping my face. "It's not that… I know what happened and I want you, I truly do, but…"

"But what?" I asked when he didn't finish.

"I want it to be perfect for you" he whispered.

I smiled at his silliness.

"Silly, it's us – you and me. It can't get any more perfect. You are perfect"

"I think you're getting it wrong… You're my angel" he whispered kissing my jaw.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Make me yours" I whispered.


	18. The Consequences of Their Actions

I groaned when my phone rang and smiled apologetically at Edward.

"Probably my dad" I mumbled grabbing my bag.

"One of the girls can cover for you, right?" he asked and kissed my shoulder while his hand trailed down my back.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

My smile fell as I saw Damon's name on the screen. Edward looked at the screen and grumbled something too low for me to hear. I declined the call and rested my chin on Edward's chest with a smile. He seemed happy I didn't answer. He took my hand and kissed the engagement ring before playfully biting my finger. He was a new Edward, playful, mischievous, and not a prude.

"Maybe we should go to your room. I mean, your family uses this couch" I said with a smile.

"I buy another couch, but let's not move…"

He was interrupted as my phone rang again. I took a deep breath and rejected the call. I was going to set the sound off when a message popped up. I rolled my eyes and opened the message.

_You better answer or I'll go get you there and drag you out.  
xoxo  
Damon_

God, I could hear feel sarcasm even in his texts.

"It seems important" I told Edward as the phone rang again. He scoffed. "Hello?"

"_Yes, I need a witch with no Sparkles and extra grimoire. The address is…"_

"Damon, just spill it out" I said.

"_Interrupted something?"_ he asked casually, but the tone was forced. He was curious.

"Yes, I was just about to make love to my…"

"Shh" I hissed at Edward cutting him off.

"_Oh, so Sparkles finally decided in which team he plays. I was worried, thought he would trade you for the scarred blond 'brother'"_ Damon said.

"Damon, what do you want?" I snapped.

"_I have a bitch at home and I need your help to get rid of her" _

"Send Andie home" I laughed.

"_I wished… It's Katherine"_

I frowned and sat up.

"Katherine? Didn't you say the compulsion wouldn't wear off…"

"_Yes, she tricked me"_ he snapped.

"Again" I pointed out. "Fine, I'm going to pass by my house and get my grimoire. I'll be there soon"

"_Hurry"_ he said and hung up.

"He asks _so_ nicely" Edward said sarcastically.

"Dammit" I grumbled reaching for my underwear.

We got dressed and Edward decided to come with me. I stopped by my house and told him to wait in the car while I sneaked in and got the grimoire. I was just exiting my room when I met dad in the corridor.

"Dad" I sighed.

"You have school in the morning" he said.

"I know, I won't miss class, promise" I said. "Stefan and Damon need my help"

"I thought you were with Edward" he frowned.

"I-I was" I stammered and pulled the hair behind my ear.

He stopped me by grabbing my hand and I cursed mentally. He stared at the ring on my finger and looked at me with an angry scowl.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"A ring… Dad, we talk about this in the morning, please" I said.

I pulled my hand from his and ran downstairs before he could say something. I got in the car and smiled at Edward who gave me a questioning look. I passed him the grimoire and drove top speed to the boarding house. We got out of the car, and Edward took my hand as we entered the house. I was surprised to see Stefan with Damon in the living room.

"Okay, what did I miss?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well, while you were fucking…"

"Damon" Stefan cut him off with a scowl and gave us an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Bella… Ahn, a lot happened. Elijah was alive"

"Wait, _what?"_

"Well, the dagger has to stay in the body, and when I was told that little fact, he was already gone" Damon said.

"Where did he go?" Edward asked.

"Probably to the Martins. Jonas showed up at Elena's house, he knew that you took information from Luka, and after threatening Jeremy and Bonnie, he stripped her out of her powers" Stefan informed us.

"He took her powers?" I exclaimed.

"What explains why we called you, Sabrina #2" Damon said.

"How is she?" I asked Stefan ignoring Damon.

"She is fine, she went home"

"And Elijah?" I asked.

"He tried to take Elena… and we stabbed him again. He's in the basement, with the dagger still on his chest"

"Well, well… If it isn't a Swan witch"

I turned and glared at Katherine as she smiled at us.

"Or should I call you doppelganger… #2?" she said.

"What?" Damon asked scowling.

"Oh, you didn't tell them… Hm, fun" she smirked.

"Shut up" I said angrily.

"Let me just ask you something. What happened? Did you trade Damon for… this fine specimen?" she eyed Edward with that infuriating mischievous look. "Or did Damon trade you for Andie first?"

I flung her against a wall, and she glared at me as she stood up. Damon held her back and glared down at her.

"Stay and help, or go away" he said.

"I have information on how to kill Klaus. Do you really want me gone?" she asked.

"She is telling the truth" Edward said and frowned. "She knows something"

"You read minds" she scowled at him. "Great" she said sarcastically. "Not talking or thinking with him around"

"Stefan can we talk outside?" I asked.

He nodded, and followed Edward and I out. As soon as we had closed the front door, Damon opened it and slammed it closed.

"You should know by now that I hate being left out" he said to me with a frown.

I rolled my eyes at him and Edward pulled me closer to him.

"What is the plan?" I asked.

"Get the information out of Katherine" Damon said. "She will have to stay, but we don't want her walking around town and making people's life hell"

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked frowning.

"Seal her inside the house"

"I can't. I would seal all vampires inside the house. You wouldn't be able to get out"

"Well, at night she can't do anything" Stefan said. "Can you annul her lapis lazuli? That way we won't have to worry about her during the day at least"

"I can" I said nodding.

"And Sparkles, leave" Damon said glaring at Edward. "She won't spill anything around you"

"Because she will be probably lying and I would know" Edward said.

"Yes, we know not to trust her, but even lies are better than nothing"

"Edward, he's right… Go home. I'll meet you at school" I said softly.

"Will you be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes"

He kissed me softly, and after a kiss on the forehead and a squeeze on my left hand, where my ring was, he disappeared.

"Good riddance" Damon said turning to enter the house.

"Asshole" I grumbled.

Stefan gave me a small smile and we followed Damon inside the house. Katherine was in the couch, with a drink in hand and flipping through a magazine. I took a quick look in the spell's page and then focused on the lapis lazuli on her necklace. I started to mumble the spell and she looked at me with a frown.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

I continued to incant the spell.

"If you hurt me, I won't say a thing" Katherine said shrugging.

I grinned and nodded to Stefan and Damon, it was done.

"I'm going home… Good luck telling Elena" I said turning to leave.

"Wait a moment" Damon said and I turned back with a frown. "What is this stuff about doppelganger?"

Katherine chuckled, still looking at the magazine.

"Nothing, Damon, she's lying" I said and she scoffed. I glared at her. "She's just trying to trick you into something"

"You were always a terrible liar, Isabella" Damon said scowling.

"Whatever. I'm going home, because I have school in the morning"

I turned to leave, wondering if I would meet dad when I got home.

"That's a nice ring you got there" Katherine said.

I froze by the doorway.

"Rubies and diamonds, nice choice. He has good taste in jewelry at least. Is there a date set?"

I turned around and my eyes met Damon. He was more than pissed off. He was furious. His eyes changed and I took a step back instinctively.

"Damon…"

He didn't let me finish. He stormed out of the room and I heard his bedroom door slamming closed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ahn… congratulations" Stefan said awkwardly.

"Thanks… See you at school" I mumbled and left.

* * *

I woke up with my alarm, and groaned, hoping to get five more minutes to sleep. There was a knock on my door and before I could say something dad entered with a scowl. I sighed and sat up in bed.

"Dad…"

"Tell me that ring is not what I think it is" he said.

I looked away from him, putting my hand under the blanket to take the ring away from his glare.

"Bella, no!" he snapped. "I'm not letting you get married with a vampire! No!"

"Dad, please, Edward is good, he doesn't hurt anyone…"

"He hurt you by leaving"

"He was protecting me… But I'm a danger magnet" I said and gave him a sad smile. "He will protect me from everything going on… Don't you want that?"

Even if he agreed, he wouldn't know what he was agreeing to. Edward would protect me by changing me. Dad would hate Edward for it, and would despise me.

"I don't want you to marry a vampire, Bella" he said sternly. "I want someone… good for you"

"You want someone normal" I snapped. "I'm not normal, dad, open your eyes"

"Well… You're too young to get married, Bella, I don't allow it" he said firmly.

"I'm eighteen" I remembered him. "I'm sorry, dad. Edward and I will get married soon, and I would appreciate if you could accept that and walk me down the aisle"

"Your mom…"

"She doesn't need to know for now…"

I shut up as I heard what sounded like a door being kicked down. I stood up and ran out of my room. Jake was running downstairs, shaking with anger. He heard it.

"Jake" I called running after him.

He ran out of the house, almost taking the door from its hinges. I finally reached him, and pulled on his arm. He looked down at me with hurt, anger and disgust. He was shaking badly, almost phasing.

"Bella, get back!" Embry called running to us.

"Jake, I'm sorry…"

"You'll be dead, Isabella" Jake said angrily.

To him. I'll be dead to him.

"Jake…" I pleaded.

He pushed me away, and if Embry hadn't caught me, I would have fallen on the ground. Jake turned and ran away from the house. Dad stood in the porch, watching everything with wide, worried eyes.

"I'm going after him" Embry said quietly and ran to catch up with Jake who already had turned on the street corner.

"Bella?" dad asked.

"I'm fine" I said wiping the tears. "I need to get ready for school"

He nodded with a frown and I ran back to my room. I took a shower, willing my tears away. If Edward saw them he would hunt Jake down. I put on jeans, a grey long sleeved top, knee-high brown boots and grabbed a red leather jacket. I found dad in the kitchen and took a glass of juice.

"I'm sorry, Bella, about Jake" he mumbled.

"I should have known he would hear it" I said. "I'll talk it out with him"

He gave me a disbelieving look, and then shot my ring a glare. He sighed as I kissed his cheek and ran out of the house. I drove to school and shockingly, I got there in time. Edward was already waiting for me, with all our friends. I got out and walked to them with a smile. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Good morning" he whispered.

"Good morning" I smiled.

"Talked to your dad?"

"Yes" I sighed. "He is accepting it. Jake on the other hand…"

"Sorry"

I shrugged sadly and turned to greet the others.

"How are you?" I asked Bonnie with a frown.

"It's weird, not have powers but… I'll be fine" she said with a sad smile.

"Matt still isn't talking to me" Caroline said changing subjects. "Can you see anything in his mind, Ed?"

"Edward" he corrected her with a scowl. "And no, he is focusing on the posters"

"Posters?" Elena asked.

"There will be a band in the Grill tonight. We should go" Caroline said excitedly.

"What time does your family come back?" I asked Edward.

"After midnight. You should go, we'll talk to them tomorrow" he said.

"Something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Ahn… no" I mumbled and smiled. "We just… Eh, got engaged"

"What!" Elena blurted while Caroline gasped and squealed.

"Let me see!" Bonnie said pulling my hand.

The girls rounded on me, evaluating my ring.

"Oh, it's so pretty" Elena said smiling to me. "Really… Bella"

"Oh, I want one" Caroline said.

"Congratulations" Bonnie said and hugged me.

Jeremy seemed confused but congratulated Edward and I. In fact, they all seemed a bit hesitant and confused. Probably by the fact that we weren't out of high school and I would get married. The girls dragged me away from the boys and to the bathroom. It seemed it was the place to have girl talk. At their request, I told them about the proposal – editing a bit, leaving the talk why he should change me – and about our agreement for after the wedding.

"So, he'll change you on the honeymoon?" Elena asked frowning. "Doesn't sound much fun"

"Well, they can't have real honeymoon fun… He could break her in half, Elena" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Ahn" I said blushing.

"Holy fucking shit" Caroline said with a mischievous grin. "We'll have to miss first class so you tell us the details"

"Caroline" I laughed blushing even redder. "I'm not telling you the details"

"But we are BFFs!" she said. "By the way, which one will be maid of honor?"

"Bella, don't listen to her, you don't have to choose" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Actually… Alice will be maid of honor, but… would you be my bridesmaids?"

They all squealed and hugged me tight at the same time.

"Did you set a date?" Caroline asked.

"No, but it will be really soon. I don't want a big ceremony, only family and close friends" I said.

"Why the rush? Got knocked up?" Caroline said jokingly.

Elena slapped her arm with a frown.

"That's not funny, Caroline" she said.

"Actually, it kind of is" I chuckled.

"We need a girl's night" Elena smiled.

"We had one, Friday" I pointed out.

"Well, our friend got engaged, my boyfriend's ex is at his house, Bonnie isn't a witch for now, and Caroline's relationship is messy" Elena said.

"We do need a girls' night" Bonnie agreed.

"Alright. Where?" I asked.

"My place" Elena said.

I was in need of a girls' night.

We all went to class after I promised we would talk more during lunch.

While walking to the cafeteria, Elena asked me about Damon and if he knew about the engagement. I told her what happened with Katherine and Damon getting mad. She seemed worried that not only Damon, but Jake were mad at me for accepting Edward's proposal.

After school, Bonnie and Stefan went to talk to Luka. Elena confessed she thought that Stefan was avoiding going home because of Katherine, although talking to Luka was important. Alaric called Elena and she went to talk to him in his classroom. Informed of our girls-only plan for the night, Edward asked me if I wanted to spend the afternoon with him. Caroline then said she would get supplies for the night since she was the only one without anything to do. Edward took me to the creek and we spent all afternoon there, alone. As we laid on the grass, a mess of tangles limbs and blissfully happy, we talked plans for the wedding and after it. Edward said he didn't care about the ceremony planning, if there was a minister declaring us man and wife, he was more than happy. He did say he already had plans for after it though. He had seen a small, cute house on sale in town, and that we could live there. I asked him if he didn't want to live with his family, after all, his married siblings did live together.

"My siblings stay together because it's easier to keep the façade, we can't say we have four married teenagers" he told me and smirked. "We'll be newlyweds, and I'll want you all to myself, all the time"

"So, a small house… how much does it cost?" I asked frowning.

"Don't worry about it" he said.

"Well, Alice told me she opened an account on my name, and bought stocks and invested on stuff for me… I have money, right?" I asked and he nodded. "I want to pay for half of the house… Do I have money enough?"

"Bella, love, don't worry… I want to take care of you"

"But I can pay for it too, Edward" I protested. "We'll share the house, it will be ours, not only yours"

He frowned.

"What?"

"Well… Ahn, I kind of already bought it"

"Edward!" I chastised but smiled.

"Sorry?" he said but it sounded like a question. His smile told me he wasn't sorry at all.

"So, we already have a place… I would have to drop out of school…"

"What why?" he scowled.

"I'll be a bloodthirsty vampire, Edward. I can't go to school"

"Maybe we should wait until your graduation…"

"I can't wait, Edward" I reminded him. "Klaus might come for me and Elena any moment"

He sighed and cupped my face, gently.

"I will never let him hurt you" he promised.

* * *

I walked in the house and found a note from dad.

_Jake didn't come back, Embry said he would keep an eye on him.  
I'll be at the station, call me if you need.  
Love,  
Dad._

I sighed. Where the hell did Jake go then? He was probably in his wolf form, so definitely away from town. I went to my room and found a crow at my window.

"Damon" I sighed.

I opened the window and he flew in over my head. I turned and bumped into Damon's human form. I looked up at him, and reached up to sooth the angry lines on his forehead. But he pulled away before I could touch him, and began to pace around.

"Damon… I know you're mad…"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he snapped. "Because you are going to marry Sparkles? I don't fucking care. Marry big-foot if you want"

"Then why are you here if you don't care?" I asked.

"Because you… are a big fat liar!" he said pointing an accusing finger at my face.

"I am not" I said slapping his finger away from my face with a frown.

"Oh, so you are not a doppelganger that needs to be sacrificed too?"

I could feel the blood leaving my face. Katherine told him.

"I… You are so… Ugh!" he groaned rubbing his face. "Go take a goddamn shower, you stink of him"

I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Damon, if you're gonna stand there insult me and Edward, I'll have to ask you to leave. I have to go to Elena's and I need to get ready"

"Fine!" he snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you were a doppelganger of a witch who was Elijah's fiancée?"

"Because it doesn't matter" I said.

"It fucking matters. Now I know why he was so… protective of you, why you trusted him"

"Yes, I trusted him because of his past, of my ancestor's relationship with him… He loved her, Damon, and I believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her descendent, me"

"But he needs you for the sacrifice" he said.

"He needs my magic, and my blood – yes, I'll die"

"You should have told me you were an important piece to break the curse" he snapped.

"Why? Elijah was protecting me and…"

"I would protect you!" he said angrily. "I needed to know to keep you safe"

"You need to keep Elena safe" I said. "Klaus doesn't know about my existence, and he doesn't know he needs me"

"Are you sure? Elijah probably lied…"

"I figured it out why my pendant broke when I killed him" I swallowed hard. "The rose doesn't only represent magic alive in my bloodline… It represents Blaire. And when I killed him, her love, I almost severed her bond with me. I don't know if I'll ever be truly forgiven for it, but for some reason, we could trust Elijah"

"He wants to kill you and Elena" he said angrily. "You ancestor is crazy"

"You killed a lot of people, hurt me sometimes, and I still love you. Don't offend her love for him. She risked all her descendents for him. He must be important, we should have trusted him"

"He's dead now, and no one is going to change that" he said. "We have to deal with Klaus now"

"Fine… Elena is in danger, I'll be fine" I said.

"You're so stubborn" he said turning away from me. "By the way, your ancestors wrote something on how to destroy Elijah?"

"No. He wasn't supposed to die. I defiled all of Blaire's work by killing him" I said and went to my closet to get ready for the night.

"And the place of the witches massacre? Do you know something about it?"

"No… I can do some research, though" I shrugged. "Why?"

"Elijah was in the Historic Society for a reason. He was researching for the place of the witches massacre, and even looked into Gilberts diaries for something"

"When a witch dies, mystical energy stays where the soul left the body" I said frowning. "A witch can take energy from it… A place where there was a witch massacre…"

"Would be full of power" he said with a scowl. "He wanted to strengthen a witch"

"Jonas?" I asked.

"Maybe… We'll see what Bonnie and Stefan get from Luka"

"Don't worry, Damon… I have a plan" I said quietly while stuffing clothes in a bag.

"What plan?" he asked. "No, you know what? I know it probably sucks. Elena's plans always do and it's probably a doppelganger thing"

"Yes, Elena's plans not always were wise… But this one will work. She'll be safe, and everything will be over with" I said.

"What are you thinking of doing?" he asked scowling.

"I'll meet Klaus, tell him he needs me… when the time is right"

"When the time is right you'll give yourself in, that's what you mean" he said angrily. "That's not helpful"

"If Klaus can't kill me and I end my bloodline, he will never be able to break the curse. Elena will be safe and the curse will remain unbroken"

"You're planning on turning into a vampire" he said shocked.

"Yes… After the wedding"

"Is that why you're marrying him? You told him everything, didn't you?" he accused.

"I needed to convince him I couldn't stay human"

"You didn't have to marry him!" he yelled.

"He proposed, Damon… I… I love him and…"

"The fact you hesitate on saying that shows how much you love him" he said.

"I love him, Damon… He will help me making sure everyone is safe and… He will give me what I always wanted"

"So, that's it?" he asked angrily. "I lost again?" he chuckled. "My luck with women sucks badly"

"Damon…"

He disappeared.

* * *

I took a shower since according to Damon I smelled of Edward. Last thing I needed was Caroline teasing me about my afternoon. I put on grey skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and red wedge sneakers. I put on a teal cardigan and grabbed my stuff before heading out. I texted Embry on the way to Elena's, hoping he would have his phone and answer me. I was really worried about him and Jake. When I got to Elena's, I texted Edward saying I was with the girls so he wouldn't worry. Well, he still worried, being Edward, but he seemed more at ease when he knew I had a vampire with me – correction, when I had Caroline or Stefan with me. I rang the doorbell, and Caroline answered while dancing. She pulled me inside, gesturing for me to join her. I laughed, dropping my bag on the foyer, and danced to Britney Spears with her. Bonnie and Elena were in the kitchen dancing too. Elena was opening a bag of chips while Bonnie got shot glasses.

"Alaric said he would try to keep Jenna busy… So, we should drink before she comes home" Elena said.

I chuckled and grabbed the lemons. We did tequila shots, and then Caroline got ice cream. I offered to make homemade chocolate syrup to go with the ice cream and Bonnie chopped strawberries. We were laughing as Elena imitated Stefan and Damon when they chastised her when Jenna walked in, catching us red handed.

We fell silent as she looked at the mess in the counter, arching an eyebrow at the tequila and lemons.

"Ice cream, chocolate, strawberries and tequila?" she asked. "Can I join you on that?"

We sighed with relief and Elena chuckled as she got another glass for Jenna.

"Man problems?" Jenna asked and downed a shot without lemon or salt.

"Ahn, not really… You?" I asked.

"My boyfriend is keeping things for me related to his dead wife, who is my niece's mother" she laughed. "Yeah, kinda"

"Maybe he's trying to protect you from getting hurt" Caroline said passing her ice cream.

"I can handle the truth. I deserve the truth" she said.

Elena frowned and Jenna proposed a toast. We drank and then we all started to fight over the chocolate and strawberries.

"So, if there aren't problems, what are you celebrating?" Jenna asked.

"Bella got engaged" Bonnie said casually.

"What?" Jenna blurted. "No way"

"Yes way" I laughed and showed her the ring. "Edward proposed last night"

"Oh, that's so… depressing" she said with a grin. "You're getting married before me"

"You never know, Ric might get inspired by Edward" Elena said smiling.

"Yeah, right" Jenna asked. "Congratulations, Bella. Have a date in mind?"

"I don't know… Maybe Christmas break" I shrugged.

"That's… two weeks away" Bonnie said.

"Enough time to plan a small ceremony" I said.

"That's… hurried" Jenna said suspiciously.

"Oh, God, no, I'm not pregnant" I said quickly and she arched an eyebrow. "I just… want to get this over with, you know?"

"I would probably take a week just to say yes" she laughed.

"Hey, how about we go to the Grill to see the band?" Caroline said.

"See the band or see Matt?" Bonnie said teasingly.

"The band" Caroline said, lying.

"Actually, that's a good idea" Elena said.

"Let's go?" I asked standing up.

"Yes, please" Jenna said.

While Caroline drove to the grill, I texted Edward saying we were to going to the Grill and invited him to meet us, but he answered he had plans and was sorry.

"So, is Edward excited about marriage?" Jenna asked. "It's not common for boys to be so… serious about commitment"

Elena snickered by my side and I elbowed her gently with a smile. Edward wasn't common.

"Yeah, he even got us a house" I said.

"He bought a house for you?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"A small one, for after the wedding"

"So, you won't move in before?" Caroline asked.

"No, he wants to wait for us to get married"

"He's very old-fashioned…?" Jenna said.

"You have no idea" I laughed.

We got to the Grill and got one of the last tables available. The place was more crowded than usual, the band had attracted a lot of attention. We ordered fries and sodas, and we all noticed that Matt had ignored a table and talked to our waiter before he came, clearly avoiding Caroline. Jenna went to get a drink at the bar and we watched as she met Alaric and he tried to talk to her.

"Why just your love life is settled and simple?" Caroline asked me.

"Simple? I date a vampire and I'm a witch, Caroline" I laughed.

"You should do something about Matt" Bonnie told her.

"What do you want me to do? He wants the truth, I can't tell him"

"You are hurting him while trying to protect him, Caroline" Elena said.

"Why don't you just… vent to him a bit?" I asked.

"He doesn't stop to hear me out" she said.

"Caroline, you are one of the most stubborn people I've met. Make him hear you"

She smiled at me and stood up grabbing my hand. She dragged me away from the table and to the stage where the band was playing. I asked what we were doing and she said we were going to vent.

"I don't need to vent" I frowned.

"Girl, you are engaged of a vampire, have a werewolf with a crush on you and pissed at the engagement and a crazy blue-eyed bastard of a vampire who makes you confused. You need to vent" she said.

She got up on the stage and compelled the band to let her sing. She announced that the song was for a guy that wanted her to tell him how she feels. People cheered and sang along with her. I couldn't believe she was singing in front of all those people. By the end of the song she had lost all the nervousness, and had a beaming smile. Matt jumped on the stage and kissed her.

"Go, Caroline!" Elena laughed from the table.

Caroline and Matt jumped out of the stage and then she pushed me up there. I glared at her and tried to get away, but she blocked my way.

"My friend Bella would like to sing a song too" she said in the mike and with a grin she let Matt drag her away.

I glared at her back and turned to the crowd.

"Ahn…" A song, a song… _Think Bella!_ "_He and I… had something beautiful_" I said cringing.

The band caught on and began to play the song, thankfully.

"…_but so dysfunctional, it couldn't last_" I sang and pulled my hair behind my ear.

Elena, Bonnie and Jenna were watching with amused grins.

"_I loved him so, but I let him go, 'cuz I knew he'd never love me back_" I sang cringing. Too fucking real. I thanked god he wasn't here. "_Such pain as this shouldn't have to be experienced. I'm still reeling from the loss, still a little bit delirious, yeah…"_

I begged Elena and Bonnie with my eyes to save me from further embarrassment. Elena was even taking pictures of me and Bonnie was smiling.

"_Near to you, I'm healing but it's taking so long. Though he's gone and you are wonderful, it's hard to move on… Yet, I'm better near to you… Yeah, I'm better near to you_"

Dammit, I didn't know the whole song.

"_You and I… had something different…_" what was next? "_And I'm enjoying it, cautiously_"

God, I hope I got it right. Bonnie stood up and I smiled gratefully as she walked to the stage.

"_I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard to get back to who I used to be. He's disappearing, fading steadily..._"

"_And I'm so close to being yours won't you stay with me, please…_" Bonnie sang getting to my side. "_Near to you, I'm healing but it taking so long, 'cuz though he's gone, and you are wonderful, it's hard to move on_"

"_Yet, I'm better near to you_" I sang.

I bumped my arm with hers and with a smile I ran out of the stage. She narrowed her eyes at me but continued to sing. Elena walked to me and we laughed together as I dragged her to the bathroom where I planned to hide for a bit.

"I totally forgot the lyrics!" I laughed. "Thank god, she intervened…"

We shut up and started laughing again as we caught Matt and Caroline making out in the bathroom.

"Sorry" Elena said and we got out still laughing.

The band as playing another song now and we met Bonnie on the way back to the table.

"Caroline and Matt…"

"Would you mind if I dated Jeremy?" Bonnie blurted cutting Elena off.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked surprised and smiled. "Of course it would be alright, Bonnie. I would love it!"

They hugged and when they pulled apart, Elena updated Bonnie on where Caroline was.

"You" Bonnie said accusingly turning to me. "I went to help you and you left me there!"

"Sorry, bonbon" I laughed.

Elena took her phone and smiled. A look at the screen revealed it was Stefan.

"Hey!" she said loudly and frowned. "Wait a sec, I can't hear you" she turned to us. "I'm going to get this outside"

We nodded and she walked out of the Grill while we went back to the table. When we got back, Jenna went to get another drink. She was really upset about Ric and all the secrecy.

"Bella" Bonnie said bringing my attention away from the band.

I followed her gaze and saw Jonas. He seemed angry but it was clear that he had been crying. He looked around searching for someone.

Bonnie stood up and went to him, I followed her, fearing what would happen. He was a powerful warlock and she had no powers.

"Jonas…"

"Where is Elena?" he cut her off and then his eyes found me. "Luka is dead"

Someone killed Luka and he was blaming us.

"Oh, god" Bonnie mumbled. "What? How?"

"Your friend" he spat. "Elena is my best shot to get my daughter back. Where is she?"

We stayed silent. He would take some time to find Elena in the crowd if she came back inside.

"Fine, I'll take you then" he said and grabbed me.

"Let go of her!" Bonnie snapped.

"Jonas, let me go, Elijah asked you…"

"I don't think Elijah will mind since you tried to kill him" he said and narrowed his eyes. "Where is Elena?"

"Let me go" I spat.

I tried to hurt him by using my magic but nothing happened. Suddenly the lights smashed and all glass in the bar shattered, people started to panic.

"You are foolish if you think you can use your magic against me" he said angrily.

People started to run as the bar caught on fire. I used magic to put it out, and then I felt like my head was exploding. I screamed and fell on my knees clutching my head.

"Bella" Bonnie cried.

"_Stop_" I cried.

Through my tears I saw Bonnie fall on the floor unconscious.

"Stop!" I heard Elena say.

The pain increased and I screamed. Something was dripping from my nose, and I realized it was blood. And then I blacked out.

* * *

"Bella! Bella!"

I whimpered and blinked my eyes. Damon was looking down at me with a frown. My head was still hurting and my nose still bleeding.

"Damon" I cried.

"Shh, he's gone" he said soothingly and picked me up.

"Ah" I cried and he looked down at me with concern. "My head…"

"Still hurting?"

"Yeah" I breathed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital"

"No…"

He shushed me and turned around to leave. But the movement made my head hurt again and I blacked out again.

A beeping noise woke me up. I blinked at the bright light and my eyes focused on the woman in a white coat at the foot of the bed. She had dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She smiled at me and approached.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Meredith Fell, I attended you when Mr. Salvatore brought you to the ER" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I scowled at the IV.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She flashed a penlight in my eyes and then nodded with a smile.

"Ahn, things are confusing…" I mumbled. I didn't know what Damon had told her.

"It's okay. You had a concussion, and the nose bleed was caused by a small vein rupture. You will be alright"

"Can I go home?"

"We have to keep you here for observation for the night since you had a concussion, sorry" she said and smiled. "You fiancée is outside, desperate to see you"

"Edward? Can you call him?"

"Of course. Congratulations by the way" she said and walked out.

A minute later, Edward came in.

"Love, I was so worried when Damon called me" he said and peppered my face with kisses.

"Damon called you?" I asked surprised.

"Yes…" he sighed and gave me a sad smile. "I hate to admit it, but it's good that he cares for you. He saved your life"

"It was just a concussion" I mumbled.

He frowned and I knew something was wrong. I was missing something. I scooted in bed and he lay with me, humming my lullaby. I fell asleep thinking of Damon.

* * *

**AN: Did you notice that Bella told Damon she loved him and neither of them realized it? :)**

**"_Near to you, I'm healing but it's taking so long. Though he's gone and you are wonderful, it's hard to move on…" Near To You - A Fine Frenzy (Great song, listen to it... There's a cute Delena video with the song)  
_Who is Bella talking about? The time Edward left and she started to fall for Damon, slowly, or now that she's with Edward but Damon is always on her mind. Leave me your guesses :D**

**To those who finished watching season 3, or at least already got to know Meredith Fell, you know why Edward seems so worried, what was wrong with Bella's simple concussion. **

**Thanks to all the review, but since I'm addicted, I'm gonna ask... REVIEW! :D**

**xoxo Luuh**


	19. Warning

"You were with my father last night, talking about the engagement?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yes, love" he chuckled. "And he agreed to walk you down the aisle, give you away to me if I make sure you'll be alright"

"Did you tell him?" I asked fearfully.

"Only that we are planning on changing you after the wedding. He was not happy with that, but he said it would be probably better, so that way you would be able to protect yourself if needed"

"As if I was defenseless while human" I grumbled.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy I got your father's permission" he said.

"You are too old fashioned. We could just go crazy and marry in Vegas without him knowing" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes at me and I giggled and kissed him. When I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back. I gave him a questioning look but there was a knock on the door. Carlisle walked in and smiled at us. I unwrapped my arms from Edward, feeling awkward by getting caught by his father.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" he asked and took my chart.

"Bored, when can I go home?" I asked.

"It would be best if you stayed her for the rest of the day, resting and we can keep an eye on your head" he said scribbling down something on my chart.

"But I am fine" I protested.

"Love, Carlisle is right… We should make sure your head is fine" Edward said.

I frowned at him. Why were they trying to keep me in the hospital? There was a knock on the door again and Elena poked her head in.

"Hey" she said.

"Come in" Edward said.

She entered and ran to me, hugging me gently.

"I'm so sorry" she said. "I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me"

"It's not your fault, Elena" I mumbled.

She pulled back and gave me a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good, although I'm stuck here for the day" I said and frowned. "Aren't you going to school?"

"Too much going on" she shrugged.

"I'll get you something to eat" Edward said.

He kissed my forehead and left with Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I asked Elena.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She told me how Katherine pretended to be her to fool Jonas and then killed him. He gave Bonnie's powers back to her, and told her how to kill Klaus. I was shocked when she said Isobel showed up. Jenna was mad at Elena for hiding that she knew her mother was alive. She was pissed off at John because he knew Isobel was coming and didn't say anything, he wanted her to break hell loose.

"Oh, Elena, I'm so sorry" I said frowning.

"It's fine. She's staying away for now at least" she said.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Well, Bonnie and Caroline went to school. She was hoping she could talk to Matt because he was really mad at her. She told him everything after giving him his blood, and he connected the dots with Vicky…"

"Well, then it's understandable he is mad" I mumbled.

"What about you? Have you heard from Jake or Embry?"

I looked away willing the tears not to fall.

"Embry texted me saying they are back in La Push and won't come back. Dad said Embry called and asked him to send some of their stuff"

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"He said I would be dead to him, Elena… Jake will consider me dead from now on" I cried.

She hugged me and I took comfort on her human embrace. She was one of the only human friends I had and I needed someone normal. Although she was a doppelganger…

"Can I stay here with you?" she asked. "Keep you company?"

"I would love if you stayed" I smiled wiping my tears.

We sat Indian style on the hospital bed. Edward brought us some snacks and said Alice was sending him away from the hospital so he wouldn't spy. When I asked on what he would spy he chuckled and kissed me softly before leaving.

"So, what's your real plans for after the wedding?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't finish school… He will change you, right?"

"You are too smart for your own good" I mumbled.

"Aren't you scared? I mean… You'll be forever like this. And although you'll have the Cullens, Caroline and the Salvatores, that's it. You won't have children and… You will watch us grow old…"

"And die eventually" I said swallowing hard. "I know that… It will hurt, but… I've accepted it as a price to pay to be with Edward"

Watch Dad, Elena and the others grow old, form families and eventually die was the reason why I was doing it. It was a price to pay to have them all safe.

"You really love him" she said quietly.

"I'm marrying him, Elena, of course I do" I said with a smile.

"What about Damon?" she asked.

My smile fell.

"What about him?"

"You two seemed so… happy with the other"

"He brought me happiness in a dark time of my life. He… He was my moon, Elena. Edward was the sun, and when he left… It was dark. But Damon brought some light"

"So you're just friends now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I wish we were but…"

"He's mad, isn't he?" she said. "He called me, asked if I knew about you… He seemed truly worried"

"He left me in the hospital because he wanted. I'm sure neither my father nor Edward told him to leave" I said bitterly.

"I really wish you two work things out and stay friends… You seemed good to him. You keep him grounded. You're to him what Lexi was to Stefan… Damon needs a Lexi" she said with a sad smile.

The door opened and Alice bounced in. She hugged me tightly, taking my breath away.

"Can't breathe, Alice" I groaned.

"Sorry" she said pulling away with a beaming smile. "How is my future sister-in-law?"

And then she started to squeal. Elena and I laughed as Alice jumped and clapped like a kid on Christmas.

"Let me see?" she said taking my hand.

"Didn't you see in a vision?" Elena asked.

"She is a bit of a drama queen, so she has to make the scene" I laughed.

"Oh, it's as wonderful as I saw" Alice said. "And I have already found the perfect bracelet to match it on the wedding day"

"Alice…" I groaned.

Alice opened her bag and pulled folders out.

"I had a vision of you running away from this… So, since you're stuck here, I decided to take this opportunity"

Elena snickered and left the bed to sit on the armchair by my bedside. Alice took her previous spot and opened the folders between our legs.

"I already know you'll want a small ceremony. And I have the date. Christmas. That way you can take the break for the honeymoon, and when you come back we work on changing you" she said and flipped through the pages. "I think we could do something like this" she showed me a picture of a winter garden decorated. "At our place, there's enough space for it, and for the reception…"

"Reception?" I blurted scowling.

"Okay, small dinner, if you prefer" she rolled her eyes. "You owe me the right to plan a big, wonderful wedding. I've waited to plan Edward's wedding for decades, Bella, and Esme too. We need to make something big someday. Maybe in a decade to celebrate your anniversary"

"Oh, God" I groaned.

"Oh, that would be beautiful" Elena said looking at the picture of the garden. "Except we don't have snow in Virginia"

"I was thinking Stefan could help us with the weather" Alice grinned.

"Oh, ahn, Stefan can't… He's not powerful enough to do it" Elena said. "Only Damon can because of his diet"

"Oh" Alice said frowning. "Well, we can work with snowless" she grinned at me. "Have you chosen your maid of honor?"

Elena laughed and took a folder to look at the stuff Alice had picked.

"Didn't you see?" I retorted. "I did choose and I'm planning on changing my choice"

"Bella" Alice gasped.

"It's you Alice" I rolled my eyes. "Just don't go crazy with that position"

She hugged me, thanking me for choosing her and promising to be the best maid of honor.

"So, for Elena, Bonnie and Caroline… I selected a few dresses… We can get them in whatever colors you want…"

I spent the next couple of hours choosing bridesmaids dresses for Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and then picking the color. Alice had already chosen her dress but let me pick the color at least.

"So, groomsmen?" Alice asked.

"Shouldn't Edward pick them?" I asked.

"Edward chose Emmett as his best man but other than that, he couldn't care less" she rolled her eyes.

"Ahn, what about Jazz?" I frowned.

"He understands that Edward and Emmett have a longer relationship" she shrugged.

"Well, he could go with Caroline, but… What about Rose?" I asked. "This sucks. If I only married at the registry office…"

"Don't even think about it, Isabella" Alice said threateningly. "Considering Vegas was already a low blow"

"Bella, Alice is right… Edward's been waiting for a bride for a century, and half of it Alice was thinking of planning his wedding… Let her have some fun with this" Elena said.

"You are a traitor" I said to her accusingly and Elena just grinned. "Shouldn't the bride always be right?"

"Only when the groom is arguing. The bridesmaids are always above the bride on choice-making" Alice said smirking.

"Only in your mind" I retorted looking at the options of bouquets.

She didn't answer, and I looked up with shock that Alice Cullen didn't have a smartass comeback. She was staring at me but her eyes were unfocused. She blinked a couple times and frowned at me.

"You should call Damon" she said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Elena asked alarmed.

"No. It's just… he's undecided about coming to check on you" Alice said to me. "He decides to come and I see him entering the room, and then he decides not to come and I see him staying home… It's annoying"

"Why are you looking into his future?" I frowned.

"I wasn't. He's like Charlie now… I see him because he's connected to you" she shrugged.

"He'll find something to do any minute… It's not like there isn't anything going on" I said.

"Did you see if he, Stefan and Caroline found the moonstone at the Lockwoods'?" Elena asked.

"No, they didn't find anything… And Caroline is still looking for Matt" Alice said.

"The moonstone at the Lockwoods'?" I asked frowning.

"Elijah was their guest so their looking in his room and the house" Elena said.

"Stefan is going to your house, Elena" Alice informed. "And Isobel will go there too"

Elena groaned and got up.

"Sorry, Bella… I need to…"

"Don't worry. Go. Call me if you need" I said waving her worries off.

She smiled at me and walked out of the room. I arched an eyebrow at Alice.

"Why did you need to be alone with me?" I asked. "Elena might not have noticed but I did"

"We need to talk" she said putting away the folders. "What the hell is going on, Bella? Why didn't you tell us you could be in danger?"

"I thought I would be alright…"

"You trusted Elijah" she said scowling. "Still, you should have told us"

"Do the others know?" I asked.

"No, Edward isn't going to tell anyone. I saw you two talking…"

"Don't tell anyone, Alice" I said. "Promise me you won't say a word about it"

"The family needs to know"

"The less people know the safer they are… We could get things worse if people know about it. Someone might tell Klaus or one of his people"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone…" she said. "But you need to stop trying to save everyone by yourself. Damon was right, you should have told one of us so we could protect you"

"You know now" I mumbled.

"I'm gonna tell you something, and Edward is going to kill me because I already know how this is gonna go"

"What is it?"

"Damon found the place of the massacre and he's going there with Bonnie and Jeremy" she said. "She'll absorb enough power to kill Klaus… But it's really risky. It's too much power for someone"

"She's in danger" I gasped.

"Yes"

"I need to do something" I said pulling the blankets away.

"Knew it" she mumbled and pulled clothes from her bag. "Brought you some clothes"

I pulled the IV out of my hand and put on the distressed jeans, green top and navy sneakers she brought to me. I was shocked Alice Cullen actually got me sneakers. I was expecting heels. I pulled my hair in a messy bun as I grabbed my stuff from around the room. She told me Carlisle had gone to hunt and we wouldn't have problems for a while. I got the leather jacket she extended to me and walked out of the room. I met a nurse and she said I couldn't be out of bed and walking. Since I was eighteen I signed myself off and put Alice as responsible for watching me since I had a concussion. We took Alice's flashy Porsche and she drove top speed to the outskirts of town. We walked into the woods, and I refused Alice's suggestion to carry me and run… It would be pathetic to have her carrying me. We finally got to a clearing in the woods and an old, abandoned white house came into view. I could feel magic on that place. I saw Damon standing outside the house, pacing impatiently. When he heard us approaching he looked at us with a scowl.

"You should be in the hospital" he said when I was close to him.

"My friend is crazy and in danger" I said going to the house.

He blocked my way, eyeing me.

"I'm fine, Damon, let me pass" I snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" he retorted. "Always trying to ruin my plans to end this madness"

"This is dangerous for Bonnie" I said angrily. "Let me pass"

"No"

I glared at him and tried to push him out of my way. He chuckled with my failure. I threw him aside with magic and ran inside the house. I found Jeremy and Bonnie sitting in the floor with grimoires and candles around them and Bonnie had a smile.

"What did you do?" I asked her angrily.

"Bella…"

"Do you know how dangerous this is?" I snapped. "You can die for using that much power!"

"What?" Jeremy said frowning at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can save Elena now" Bonnie said standing up.

"You are risking your life" I frowned.

"As she would do for me"

I sighed and shaking my head, knowing it was useless to argue, I walked out of the house. Edward was there, sitting with Alice in the porch's steps.

"Love, you shouldn't be out of the hospital" he said standing up.

I passed by him and walked to Damon. I pushed him and punched his chest. He grabbed my wrists to stop me, and scowled at me as I fought against his hold.

"I don't care how precious Elena is to you!" I snapped. "You can't bet people's lives to get her safe!"

"We did what was needed to make sure the sacrifice wouldn't happen" he said. "To keep you both safe" he said low.

"I have a plan. Everyone would be safe! You're risking Bonnie" I said angrily.

"Your plan isn't infallible, Bella. If Klaus finds Elena and not you… She'll be in danger while you're safe. I need a plan B"

"You always need a plan B when it comes to Elena" I said and pulled away from him. "I'm warning you, Damon. This is the last time I let you endanger someone. Next time I'll deal with you personally"

I turned away and headed to Edward and Alice, who had been watching us with hesitance and worry.

"What are you going to do?" he taunted. "Give me more of your one-worded chastisement? 'Damon', 'Damon'?" he mimicked me in a ridiculous girly tone.

I turned around and he fell on the ground clutching his head. He groaned and I tried not to let his pain get to me. He needed to know I was serious about protecting the others, even from him.

"You seem to forget I am a witch, Damon. Or do you think that because you used to be nice to me I'll pretend to be blind to what you do?"

Edward touched my arm and I lifted the spell from Damon. He looked up at me, breathing heavy and glared.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone" I said.

He stood up and his expression became blank.

"So will I" he said.

"No. You're focused on protecting Elena. You have to realize that there's more at stake"

"I see it, I just don't care"

"And that's exactly why I have to intervene in all your plans" I said and shook my head. "I'm tired of this. I'm going home"

Edward took my hand and I closed my eyes. In one second I was in his back and he was running through the woods.

* * *

I sighed as Edward's fingers ran down my hair in a soothing motion, and wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked quietly.

"What do you want me to tell you, Edward?" I mumbled. "Jake and Embry aren't coming back, and Jake considers me dead. Bonnie is risking her life to save Elena's, and mine but she doesn't know that. I'm putting everyone in more danger, they don't know it, and yet I can't leave, abandon them and hope for the best…"

"And there's Damon" he added.

"Yes, there's Damon" I sighed. "I don't understand him anymore. We used to be friends. I used to feel like I knew him better than anyone else, even himself. He seems set on making me regret everything"

"I could tell you a lot of things to make you dislike him even more, Bella… In a way, that's what I want to do" he said. "But… He does care. Every time he makes a decision to protect Elena, you're in his mind too"

"In the back of it… I accepted that. It isn't that what bothers me. It's the fact that he's willing to risk everyone to save one. He's doing the same thing he did with Katherine and his plan of getting her out of the tomb. He's so focused on the final prize that he doesn't see the destruction he will be leaving on the way… Except there isn't a prize…"

"Katherine wasn't in the tomb and didn't want him" Edward mumbled. "And if Elena survives, he'll still be her boyfriend's sadistic brother that enjoys endangering people"

"Exactly" I sighed. "He would destroy a lot of things to get Elena safe and in the end he would be destroyed because she would still be with Stefan" I said. "That's why I need to put a stop to all of this"

"I will admit… If just you'd be safe, I would be more than happy, ignoring any outcomes… But I know you would never abandon them to deal with Klaus and… you need to do this"

"Thank you for understanding" I smiled.

"That's what husbands are for"

"We're not married yet" I giggled.

"I can't wait" he shrugged.

"Neither your sister" I chuckled. "She tortured me with planning. We have a date, place, dresses and bouquets picked. I leave the groomsmen choice to you"

"I already choose my best man" he said.

"Well, I was thinking… Stefan?" he nodded. "Jeremy? And Jazz"

"That seems good"

"And Alice said Rose plays piano very well…"

"Almost as well as me. Why?"

"Maybe she could play during the ceremony?" I asked hesitantly. "If she wants"

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to show her skills" he said and kissed my forehead. "You have your dress picked?"

"Yes"

"How is it?" he said and I arched an eyebrow. "Alice hasn't thought about it"

"Well, then you won't know until the ceremony" I grinned.

"I can get it from Elena's mind" he shrugged.

"Edward, don't" I warned. "I'll throw you across town if you do"

He chuckled and promised he wouldn't.

I just hoped my nights would be as peaceful as that until the wedding.


	20. Playing With Death

The next week and a half passed by in a rush. The school was preparing for the 60's Decade Dance, and Caroline was busy since she was organizing it. She had talked things out with Matt but he asked her to compel him to forget it, and now they were working on their relationship, starting new since he didn't remember her confession. Bonnie was looking through the grimoires she took from Jonas' house. She was also officially dating Jeremy, and he seemed to make her happy although he was constantly worried after I said she could die from using so much power. Bonnie had made me swear not to tell Elena about that, saying she would try to stop her and there wasn't need. I didn't agree on that, but I did agree on not telling Elena. Elena had inherited a house from Isobel, but refused to use it as safe-house. I didn't blame her. Her birth mother comes, hurt her friends, kidnaps her for the day, stole the moonstone and then killed herself in front of her. The Salvatores were going to change the boarding house contract, passing it to Elena so she would use it as safe-house. Katherine had disappeared right after Isobel died. Damon liked to think that the witch that helped Isobel, Maddox, took her to Klaus and that he killed her. Something happened between him and Katherine that made his hate even stronger.

Wedding planning went smoothly, and we had everything set half a week before the wedding. It would be a really small ceremony. My stuff was packed and ready to be taken to our new house after the honeymoon. Well, people thought that was what it would happen. Edward, Alice, Elena and I knew I wouldn't be coming back for a while. I had decided against calling my mom, since she didn't even know Edward was back and we were dating. She would probably try to convince me to back off from the wedding, and I had enough cold feet already. Besides the rest of the Cullen clan, Charlie, Matt, Liz Forbes, Jenna and Ric, I had sent Damon an invitation, hoping we could be in good terms and be friends. It would be on a Sunday, two days before Christmas. Edward would take me to Alaska, where the Cullens had a cabin, and there he would change me. I had thought Edward would invite his extended family, the cousins from Alaska that he had visited for a wedding, but he didn't. Alice explained that they were avoiding me meeting them, because they would probably want me to help them with a human-camouflage spell – as Emmett liked to call – and they didn't want me to take risks for them or exhausting myself. Also, the wedding would be at sunset, and although the weather would be chilly, there would be sunshine. We couldn't have people sparkling since we had human guests. Alice had dragged me, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena to Richmond with her and Esme, to get the dresses. After a full day of fitting and shoe shopping, the dresses were taken to Mystic Falls, where they would be locked up in Alice's closet so no one would see. She had ordered us not to think of it so Edward wouldn't 'spy'. My dress, only Alice and I saw, and the sales assistant. It was beautiful, and I had told Alice to pay it with money from the bank account she had opened for me but she informed me it was already paid. It was Emmett and Rose's gift. Although I appreciated the gesture, I asked if there was anything I would afford myself. She said no. Esme and Carlisle's gift was something related to the honeymoon, but a surprise.

So basically I only had to give Alice the 'ok' on what she selected.

The girls had said they would get the four things every bride needed, but I got to pick who got what. I chose Caroline for something new, Elena for something borrowed, Bonnie for something old and Alice for something blue.

Edward and I had chosen the wedding rings together and with no Alice-input. We had found a ring with Celtic knots and Edward thought it would be interesting to get it. Mine was yellow gold, with two trinity Celtic knots with a diamond between them. Edward's only had the knots. They were pretty and quite fitting considering my lineage.

One morning, Elena had asked me to join her to sign the papers of the boarding house. I was not willing to see Damon, but she had done so much stuff for me lately, that I agreed promptly and drove to the boarding house before school. Damon and Stefan were talking outside and when I got out of my car, Stefan turned to greet me.

"How's your day?" he asked. "I heard Alice is keeping you busy"

"Tease me" I rolled my eyes. "Alice wants to personally check the fitting of your suits tomorrow. Good luck"

"Again?" he frowned.

"Alice" I shrugged.

The fact that Damon was basically pretending I wasn't there didn't pass by unnoticed.

"How are you, Damon?" I asked politely.

"Great" he said and smirked. "In fact, I was going to call you… Your invitation doesn't make it clear… It's alright if I take Andie as my date, right?"

He wanted to take Andie Star as his date to my wedding?

No, he didn't. He wanted to piss me off, and I wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

"Of course, Damon. I'll tell Alice today at school and she'll rearrange the seats"

"Perfect" he said sarcastically. "Now… I was asking my dear brother… Do you think Bonnie can take on Klaus?"

"She won't need to" I said glaring at him.

"But if she has to?"

"She won't"

"The question is centered on an 'if' or didn't you notice?" he asked.

Stefan finally decided to intervene.

"I told him she'll be able to channel enough power to do it, if needed" he said.

"That's dangerous" I said scowling.

"It will be our last resource" he assured me.

"Where are the girls?"

"Inside" Stefan said.

I passed by them and walked in the house. Elena was in the dining room frowning at all papers she had to sign while Bonnie stood leaned against a wall watching with amusement.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" Bonnie said and arched an eyebrow. "Ready to start your last weekend as a single woman?"

"Yeah"

"Great. I asked Jenna and she said I could go" Elena said closing the folder. "Done"

"Gilbert Boarding House" I mused. "Doesn't have a ring to it, sorry"

"I thought the exactly same thing" she rolled her eyes.

We walked to the door, and Elena opened it with a flourish. Stefan smiled and tried to enter but couldn't, hitting an invisible barrier.

"It worked" Bonnie said.

"Stefan, come in" Elena said with a smile.

He entered with a smile, and Elena began to close the door. Damon stopped her with his hand and frowned at her.

"Invite me in, Elena" he demanded.

"Only if you promise to play by my rules" she said.

Bonnie and I chuckled at his scowl, and Stefan smirked at his brother. He shot us a glare and then to Elena.

"Let me in"

"Promise"

He clenched his jaw and with a sigh he raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine. I promise to play by Elena's rules" he vowed rolling his eyes.

She eyed him and then invited him in. Although I know she wouldn't left him out for too long, I hoped she didn't fully believe him, because eventually he would break that promise and disappoint her. We all went to the living room, where the girls got their backpacks.

"Where do you think you are going?" Damon scowled at Elena.

"School" she shrugged.

"Elena the whole reason to give you the house as safe-house, is for you to stay inside, safe" Stefan said pleadingly.

"I'm not stopping my life" she said. "We have a lot to do this weekend"

"Yes, tonight is Bella's bachelorette party" Bonnie said as we walked to the door. "Meaning, a boys-free night"

"Where are you going?" Damon asked curiously.

"Clubbing" I shrugged.

"Clubbing?" he snorted. "Well, good luck convincing the klutzy bride to dance. I almost had to drag her"

"When did you go clubbing?" Elena asked turning around.

"A long time ago" I said dismissively.

"Elena, it's dangerous" Stefan said.

"Stefan, I can't just sit around and wait for something" she said and smiled to me and Bonnie. "Who I'm riding with?"

"Me" Stefan sighed getting his jacket.

Damon rolled his eyes at us and went to the living room as we left to school.

* * *

"So, enjoy the afternoon together 'cuz tonight you, Ms. Swan is all ours and I don't want to see any stalkers, Mr. Cullen" Alice said sternly during lunch.

"I have to go home, get clothes…" I trailed off as Alice shook her head.

"Everything is done, you just have to show up at our place at seven"

"Don't worry, they will be with my sisters" Edward said to Stefan. "They will be safe"

"You have to stop worrying so much, Stefan" I smiled. He shrugged with a sad smile as Elena snuggled into his side. "Bonnie, Caroline and I will be there too, and Elena will be more than safe"

"Yes. This weekend has to be epic" Caroline said. "With the bachelorette party, the decade dance and the wedding we have a lot of opportunities to relax a bit"

"You're right" Stefan said and turned to Edward. "So, bachelor party?"

"No strippers" I warned.

"No" Edward chuckled. "My brothers and I were planning on drinks and hunting… You're welcome to join us"

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for you… Bachelor party, no stripers, only squirrels and bunnies" Jeremy said with a smile.

"You know, it's quite offending that knowing the predator we are you would think we eat squirrels" Emmett said pulling a seat for Rose and sitting across me.

"So, Bunnies you do eat" Elena said chuckling.

"Only if it's a playboy bunny" Emmett smirked.

Rose slapped him gently on the chest and we all rolled our eyes at the agreeing smirks of the boyfriends. And in my case, fiancée.

Later that day, by the end of the afternoon, Edward took me home. I took a shower, dried my hair and found the outfit Alice wanted me to wear. It was a blue sequin sheath dress with scoop back, and black and golden crisscross Louboutin pumps. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail and after some smoky make-up, I was done.

"Okay, I'm ready… But this heels will kill my feet" I said as I went downstairs.

Edward came from the living room and gave me a grin.

"You look stunning" he said and in a flash I was pinned against the wall. "I don't think I can let you go like this… Too dangerous"

"Dangerous?" I asked with a smirk. "The heels?"

"The fuck-me heels too" he said against my lips. "But mostly this goddamn sexy dress…"

I kissed him and he molded his body to mine. When his hands slid up on my thighs, pulling on the dress' hem, I giggled in his mouth and pulled back.

"I'm gonna be late" I said.

"So?" he asked kissing my neck.

"And your sister is going to kill you if I don't get there soon and in perfect state"

"I hate Alice sometimes" he grumbled.

He kissed my cheek, and taking my hand we walked out of my house. He drove to his house since Alice would take me home later, and told me Alice had everyone's outfits for the decade dance and although he didn't quite enjoy the 60's he was sure we would have fun. Alice had found time aside from wedding planning to help Caroline with organizing the dance and Caroline had been so happy to get help from someone who actually lived the 60's. I was just imagining the outfit Alice picked for me and I hoped it wouldn't be the horror show I imagined. Edward parked in front of his house, and ran to my side of the car to help me out.

"So, I'm not allowed to see you for the rest of the night?" he asked as I leaned against the hood of the car.

"No… Although my bachelorette party is two days before the wedding, we'll keep the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride" I said with a smile. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school to help with decorating"

"Don't you think that's not fair?" he asked leaning close. "I don't get to enjoy you in this outfit?"

"Well, I have to enjoy one of my last nights as single… Do you like the outfit?"

"Loved it" he murmured kissing my jaw.

"Do you think I can score some at the club with this outfit?" I giggled.

"Do you think this is funny?" he growled playfully.

I squeaked as he grabbed my thighs and lifted me so I was sitting on top of the car. He kissed me hard and I hummed in appreciation fisting his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Save some for the honeymoon!"

I pulled back laughing and turned. Elena had just gotten out of Stefan's car and was looking at us with a teasing grin. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a light blue corset and black and golden sandals.

"He doesn't want me to go" I said and pushed Edward away gently so I could get down. "Something about not being allowed to use my outfit as weapon to get a hook-up"

Elena laughed and walked to me. She liked her arm with mine as we walked to the front door while Stefan and Edward followed. She told me that John had tried to parent her about the outfit and she told him to go to hell. We met Alice and Rose in the living room. Rose was sitting in the couch, wearing a red bandage one-shoulder dress, with light brown pumps and her hair curled. Alice was quite… flashy. With a dark pink mini skirt, a cropped black top and black and dark pink pumps, she was the one who showed more skin. She explained she was small, so technically, we had more skin to show. Edward went to change so he and the guys could head out to a bar, and soon Caroline and Bonnie arrived. Caroline was wearing red leather skinny pants, a brown tank top and black ankle booties, her hair in a side braid. Bonnie was wearing a halter sequin dress with black strappy shoes, and joked that Jeremy had said he hoped his sister was wearing more than that. Stefan muttered he agreed and Elena stuck her tongue at him. After saying goodbye to the guys, Alice and I took her Porsche while the girls went with Rose in her BMW. Rose and Alice would be the designated drivers since although they could taste the alcohol, thanks to my spell, they couldn't get drunk. On the way, I asked Alice how we were going to get in, and with an evil smile she said George Washingtons would help us. But money wasn't necessary, since Caroline compelled the bouncer to let us in. After getting in, we went straight to the bar to get some 'warm-up' shots, as Bonnie declared we needed it.

"To Bella" Caroline toasted. "A friend we never truly had the chance to party with and now we are already saying goodbye to her single version"

"We just hope you don't turn into a decent, dutiful, no-fun housewife with dinner ready at six for hubby" Bonnie laughed.

"No aprons" Alice chuckled.

"Active sex life" Elena giggled.

"And no knitting" Rose laughed and the girls gave her a confused look. "What? In my time you needed to know how to knit to be a suitable bride" she shrugged.

"To Bella!" Alice said.

We downed the shots and I laughed.

"You know, you make normal marriages sound boring" I said.

"Thank God none of us are normal then" Elena said.

We danced and drank for hours, until our feet were sore and we were stumbling. We did behave like committed ladies, but we had fun with strangers. Nothing for our boyfriends to worry. Rose took the girls home and Alice dropped me off at my house. I entered and found Dad sleeping on the couch. I walked to him and shook him gently. He just stirred for a moment and then went back to sleep. I put a blanket over him and went to my room. I closed my door and undid my ponytail while looking for my PJ's.

"Bella"

I turned around and willed my heart so slow down. Damon was on the window seat.

"You truly enjoy sneaking in and scaring me" I said with a smile.

"Bachelorette party?" he asked standing up.

"Yes"

"Did you have fun? After all it's your last opportunity"

"It's not my last opportunity" I frowned.

"Maybe…" he said standing inches from me. "But it is your last opportunity to back off"

I looked at him in the eyes and he must have understood that was a 'go ahead'. He cupped my face gently and my eyes were locked on his, I couldn't look away. I held his wrists, not pulling or pushing his hands.

"You don't have to do this… Don't marry him, Bella"

"I do have to" I whispered. "It will save everyone…"

"Bonnie can kill Klaus"

"Bonnie would die"

"You don't want to do this… I can feel it. I can see it"

"Damon… Please" I begged with tears in my eyes. "Please don't do this. Not now. You had so many chances to tell me not to marry him… Why now? I can't. Everything is ready and…"

"You are not ready, it's obvious. Only Cullen doesn't see it" he said frowning.

"Damon, no" I shook my head. "I have to…"

"I'll change you. You would become like me… It would work the same"

"And then what?" I frowned. "Spend the rest of eternity alone?"

"I would be with you"

"For a while maybe" I said pulling away from him.

"You said you loved me, that that wouldn't change… You said I made you happy" he pointed out.

"True… But you don't feel the same"

"I… I could" he mumbled.

"You want me because I'm the only one who has been honest with you, who has felt something real and lasting for you, Damon. Because I'm the only one that hasn't given up on you" I said. "But I need to feel the same. I need someone to love me back. And Edward does. I love him. And I can't just cancel everything now and hope that someday you will give up on Katherine or Elena. I can't stop my life for you. You're being selfish by asking that from me"

He kissed me. It was like he hadn't heard a word I said. Or if he did, he ignored it. His arms wrapped around me tightly, leaving no space between us. Lost in the fact that his lips were on mine, I kissed him back and let him deepen the kiss. He dragged me and suddenly we were lying in my bed with him on top of me. He kissed down my neck, his hands pulling my dress up.

"Damon" I whispered and pushed him away gently. "No"

"You want me, I can feel it" he whispered.

"No, Damon" I said more firmly. "Stop"

He sighed against my neck and pulled away, looking down at me.

"You don't know the right words to convince me, Damon" I whispered sadly.

"Tell me then" he said.

"I can't" I said smiling sadly. "You should know it by yourself. I can't guide you through this. You need to take the lead"

"That was always your job in our friendship" he said frowning. "I don't want to take the lead. I'll destroy things"

"I can only take the lead on our friendship… And if… If we'll be friends, I'll gladly do this, but… that's it. You can't ask more from me"

"So now we are friends?" he asked.

"Without benefits" I smiled sadly.

"But that was the best part" he smirked.

And there was the Damon I knew. I sat up and hugged him. He seemed hesitant but hugged me back.

"Please, Damon, respect my wishes, my choices… Don't do anything stupid" I mumbled.

I felt him nod against my head and his lips brushed against my forehead.

"Go to sleep, mia bella" he whispered.

He kissed my forehead and I felt a gentle breeze, suddenly, he wasn't in my arms anymore.

* * *

I woke up after noon the next day. After a brunch, I took a shower, put on dark brown jeans, black cashmere tank top and black sneakers. I got to school later than I had told Caroline and Alice I would be but they were so busy decorating the gymnasium that they didn't even complain. After greeting everyone, I joined Edward, Stefan and Elena on decorating the bleachers. Elena and I told them an edited version of the previous night, and Edward said their night was peaceful too, only deer and bobcats. Stefan had a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at Edward. He gave me an innocent smile and I rolled my eyes saying that really, I didn't care if there was a stripper. He laughed and kissed me, whispering that I was right not to worry, I was still the most beautiful to him. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness and Elena changed subjects to the wedding. Edward said that Esme was already arranging stuff for tomorrow, and that our bags were packed for the honeymoon, thanks to Alice.

"I think you chose Alaska with second motives, Edward" Elena said teasingly. "It will be so cold that Bella won't get out of that cabin"

"Damn, you caught me" he laughed.

"Hey, Elena!"

"Hi, Dana" Elena greeted the girl approaching.

"Listen, a really hot guy asked if you have a date for the dance" Dana said.

We all frowned at each other. Everyone knew Elena and Stefan were together. Why would someone question if Elena had a date?

"Ahn, I'm going with Stefan" Elena said.

"Who asked?" Stefan asked frowning.

"He said his name was Klaus" Dana said smiling.

We all looked around and Edward pulled me closer to him protectively. There were only students and teachers there.

"Is he here?" Elena asked looking around.

Dana looked around and shrugged.

"No" she said. "Anyway, he just wanted me to ask you…"

After Dana left we separated to warn the others. While Edward told his siblings I kept looking around. I saw Alaric looking at me, and I slipped away from Edward. I quickly went to Ric and he stopped gluing stickers on the wall.

"Ric" I said. "Klaus was here… Did you see anyone different?"

"Klaus?" he asked frowning.

"Yes. We are gathering at the boarding house… Meet you there?" I asked stepping away to go back to Edward.

"Yes… Bella"

Alice said she hadn't seen anything, so Klaus hadn't decided what to do yet. She and Caroline stayed at school, to keep an eye on things and to finish decorating. Edward was on edge, and I knew it was because Klaus could have seen me. He drove top speed away from school.

"Maybe we should just leave" he said. "Alice will see and the rest of the family can follow if they want"

"We can't run from Klaus forever, Edward… We knew this would happen soon. I have to stay and make sure everyone is safe"

"I have to keep you safe" he snapped.

"Edward, calm down… We'll figure something out"

"Maybe I should just change you now… Take you to Carlisle…"

"Edward, no… I can't spend the next three days thrashing in pain with Klaus in town. I'm more helpful as I am now unfortunately"

He sighed and parked the car beside Stefan's. We all gathered on the living room and Damon was even more on edge than Edward. He had Elena and me to worry about. Damon said he and Ric would chaperone the dance in case Klaus showed up. Rose called Esme and she had volunteered to go too. Ric asked what the plan was if Klaus did show up. Damon looked at me before answering that Bonnie would take him out. Klaus couldn't know that she had her powers back or that she was much more powerful since Katherine, Isobel and John didn't know. Although Elena didn't know the risk Bonnie was taking, she seemed nervous about the plan. We agreed to pretend everything was alright to not attract more attention than necessary. Edward drove me home, where Alice was waiting. He went home to get ready while Alice helped me get ready, and once he was back she went home. I wore a strapless polka dot yellow dress with full skirt and tulle underneath, with blue flats and a blue bow headband. I thought it was a bit flashy with so bright colors but when we got to the dance, I realized yellow and blue weren't the most horrendous bright colors there. Edward kept looking around, his arm around my waist possessively and protectively.

"Edward, we have to act normal to not attract attention" I said quietly knowing he could hear it even with the loud music. "Come on, show me the 60's"

I pulled him to the dance floor and he gave me a small smile. He showed me how people danced in the 60's and we had a good time, laughing and spinning around the dance floor. I almost forgot the danger we could be in. The danger Bonnie would be in. Suddenly Edward's head snapped up and he looked around with a scowl.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"Bonnie and Elena"

I looked around looking for the pair but they were nowhere in sight. Neither was Jeremy, Damon or Stefan. The Cullens were strategically positioned around the room and although they were tense, no one moved to do something. I scowled at Edward.

"You told your family. They are here to protect _me_" I accused.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I couldn't risk it" he said.

Suddenly someone bumped into me and I looked back. Ric gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Bella… Would you want to dance?"

Hoping he would use the opportunity to tell me what he knew about the others, I let go of Edward's hand and grabbed Ric's. He spun me around and we danced for a few moments.

"Ric, where are the others?" I asked frowning.

He smirked and I saw Edward moving in our direction.

"Tell your little boyfriend to stay away or I'll break your neck… Blaire" Ric said.

"Klaus" I breathed.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella… I should say… I'm surprised to meet the descendent from who was almost my sister-in-law" he smiled. "You look quite a lot with her… Perhaps that's why Elijah decided to betray me"

I saw that Emmett was holding Edward back in a corner, both watching us.

"Where are my friends?" I asked.

"Busy… Don't worry" he said shrugging. "You know… I talked to Maddox, my warlock, and told him about the little fact that you clearly are Blaire's doppelganger… I was informed I should have known about you a long time ago, or it would be a waste of time trying to break the curse"

"I will never help you" I snapped. "I'll kill you myself"

"Kill me now if you want… I'll find another body" he chuckled.

Maddox had protected him with a spell. He couldn't die while using this body… We would only kill Ric if we tried.

"Where is Elena?"

"With Bonnie… Elena isn't my biggest worry right now. I want you to tell Bonnie to give herself in and nothing will happen… But if she tries to play against me, I'll have to get rid of that obstacle"

Bonnie's only chance to live was not doing anything against him.

"And tell your friends, the Cullens, that I know about a certain witch, that has a spell and a talisman, and if they get in my way, I'll get that talisman and spell and my witch will enjoy killing all of them"

The certain witch was me. He knew about my talisman and the spell to kill Edward's kind. I nodded while fighting tears.

"It's was a pleasure… And I must say, as enchanting as Blaire" he said taking my hand and kissed my knuckles.

He turned and calmly walked away. Edward ran to me, at human speed and took my face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I have to stop Bonnie… I have to do something" I said shakily.

"No, Bella" Esme said. "You heard him… You can't get in his way and get out alive"

"I have to stop Bonnie or she'll die"

"I'm not letting you" Edward said firmly.

"Edward, didn't you hear him? He can kill you all" I said desperately.

"I don't believe it" he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. If he wouldn't cooperate, I would make him. I murmured the spell and Edward shook me by my shoulders. When I opened my eyes I pulled away from him.

"Sorry, I have to protect you" I said.

I turned and ran out of there. When Edward tried to follow me he found out he couldn't. I had sealed them inside the gymnasium. He ordered me to break the seal, but I ignored him and continued to run. I found Bonnie in a corridor alone.

"What are you doing here alone?" I asked breathing heavy.

"We have a plan" she said.

"We who?" I snapped.

"Damon and I"

"No" I said already knowing what would happen. "Listen to me… Klaus needs me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but he needs me to break the curse too. Elena isn't enough. I have a plan"

"What?" she scowled.

"If he thinks I'm dead, he won't be able to break the curse and will leave all of you alone" I said.

She agreed on helping me with the new plan.

* * *

I entered the room, and Ric – Klaus was sitting on top of a desk playing with a dagger. He smiled at me with an arched eyebrow, questioning me on what I was doing.

"You knew my ancestor. You know how my magic works, I'm stronger than Bonnie, and if I wanted to, I could have absorbed some of the energy she got… I could kill you right now"

"You know… you're ruining my plan, Isabella" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes… You want Bonnie to try to kill you… She would die, and you wouldn't. We would have lost our secret weapon. But they don't know I am one too…"

"So kill me" he said standing up.

"You're daring me to do something you don't truly want me to do" I grinned at his glare. "You need me to break the curse… If I die, you can't break the curse and would leave everyone alone…"

"You are mistaken… I'll find every person related to you and to your bloodline, and kill them" he snapped. "I'll start with Elena who you insist on protecting, and then all vampires of the other kind. I bet you didn't hide your grimoire so well…"

I glared and him and he screamed as I made him feel pain of being burned.

* * *

Elena and Stefan ran, looking for Bonnie and Damon. And hopefully Bella would be with them. While Stefan was worried that Bella would try to help out, Elena feared the worse. She knew Klaus needed Bella, and the fact that Bella had sealed the Cullens inside the gymnasium gave her clue that whatever she was about to do, needed to be stopped. Edward had basically demanded of Stefan to get Bella safe, and although Stefan said he would, if he had to choose between Elena's safety and Bella's, he would choose Elena's. His plan was to get Bonnie to unseal them from the gymnasium. They finally found Damon leaned against the lockers, his hands in his pockets. A picture of ease.

"Where is Bonnie?" Elena asked alarmed.

"Doing what she has to do" Damon answered calmly.

"What?" Elena snapped.

"Where is she, Damon?" Stefan asked angrily.

"With Klaus"

"And Bella?" Stefan asked as Elena turned to run.

"What about her?" Damon scowled.

"Where is Bella?" Stefan snapped.

"She's not with the Cullens?" Damon snapped. The last thing he needed was Bella getting in the way.

"Bonnie!" they heard Elena say with relief.

They ran to where they were. Damon was confused, why was Elena relieved?

His question was answered. Bonnie was in another corridor, sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall. She seemed weak.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Elena asked holding her by the shoulders.

"No…" Bonnie murmured.

"What's going on?" Damon snapped. "Where is Klaus?"

"Bella is channeling power from me…"

Damon's mind was in overdrive. If Bella was channeling power from Bonnie, she was trying to kill Klaus. She would die. That was her plan. If she died, Klaus wouldn't be able to break the curse. Damon looked around. If Bella was channeling power, she was close. He ran to the first class room and nothing. Then he heard a scream. With Elena he ran to the door of the History class room. Through the small window on the door, they could see Klaus on the floor, thrashing. The lights were flashing and one burst, sparks flying everywhere. Damon tried to open the door, and it attracted Bella's attention. She looked at him with a light frown. Her nose was bleeding profusely, dripping down her chin, and staining her yellow dress. Damon tried to burst the door, but nothing.

"Open up!" he screamed banging on it.

She couldn't die.

"Bella!" Elena cried turning the knob over and over. "No!"

Bella locked her eyes with Damon. She was trying to tell him something. He glanced at Bonnie. Bonnie wouldn't agree on what was happening. She wasn't the type to let a friend die to save herself. And that's when it clicked. Damon understood Bella had taken Bonnie position on their plan, so Klaus would think he couldn't ever break the curse.

Elena was still banging on the door desperately, crying and begging her friend to not do that. Although she only knew Bella was needed to Klaus, she didn't understand what the hell Bella was doing. Bella was never one to give up or give in. She fought back.

"No" she cried again as she saw Bella sway.

Stefan watched as his brother and girlfriend watched their friend die. He didn't want to know how Edward would feel when they told him his bride died on the eve of their wedding. When the thought of Elena dying crossed his mind, he had to push it away, for the pain was too much.

With a gasp, Bella's body jerked and she fell lifeless on the floor. Klaus disappeared and Elena finally could open the door. She ran to Bella's, falling on her knees and cupped her pale face. Her fingers pressed against the pulse point in her neck, but there was nothing.

"Bella?" Elena cried shaking her gently. "Bella!"

"She's gone" Damon said detachedly. "Stefan, take Elena away, I'll deal with the body"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled wiping her tears to glare at him. "It's Bella! Our Bella! Your Bella"

"She wasn't mine, Elena" Damon said rolling his eyes. "What do you want me to do? Mourn the loss of a girl I hooked-up? I have been to many funerals of girls I slept with, most I killed them myself. Bella chose to kill herself by twisting my plan"

"I hate you!" Elena screamed at him. "You are heartless! She loved you! She was your friend. What kind of monster are you?"

"Elena" Stefan said soothingly.

He knew his brother well. He had seen emotion from him many times when it came to Bella. He cared. But if he wanted to shut off his emotion then, maybe it would be for the best, since Damon in pain and grief usually ended in disaster. Elena was too distressed to see his brother had shut off his feelings, and she would probably regret her words later.

"Take her home" Damon said coldly.

After Stefan got to detach Elena from the body, he dragged her to his car and took her to his house. Damon took a moment before approaching the body, and when he did he felt sick. He knew she would come back. But still the sight of her lifeless was sickening. He pulled bloody strands of hair from her face and picked her up carefully. He gently put her in his car, and took off the falling blue headband. She used to wear red for him and he hated that now she wore blue for Edward.

"Damon" Jeremy said running to him. "Where is Bonnie?"

"She's fine" Damon said. "She's inside, resting a bit before trying to break the seal Bella put on the gymnasium"

"Why? Where is Bella?" Jeremy frowned.

Damon stepped aside and Jeremy's eyes widened with the sight of his friend.

"Is she…"

"Dead? Yes, for now" Damon sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I need your help. Bella needs to get to the place of the witch massacre… But I can't go in the house"

"Alright, let's go" Jeremy said promptly already hopping in the backseat.

* * *

"It's my entire fault" Elena cried quietly. "She did it to save me…"

"It's not, Elena" Stefan said soothingly while rubbing her back. She still hadn't touched the glass of water he gave her. "It's Klaus'"

"She was needed to break the curse" Elena confessed. "Klaus needed both of us. By killing herself she made it impossible to break the curse and so Klaus won't try to get me"

Stefan was shocked by Elena's confession. Shocked at the fact that Bella hadn't told anyone else about that, shocked that she had willingly given up her life to save Elena's. He had always liked Bella, not only for who she was, but for the fact that she seemed to bring the best out of Damon. When his brother continued to insist on pursuing Elena, Stefan had been disappointed that he couldn't see what he had right in front of him. And when Bella got engaged, although happy she was looking for happiness, he was sad that Damon had lost his chance. Now, he had much more respect for Bella, knowing what she did for them.

The front door opened and closed and Damon walked in, with just one glance at the couple, he headed to the bar.

"You knew this would happen. You planned on getting Bonnie killed" Elena said accusingly, standing up.

"Yes, Bella shouldn't have gotten in the way" he said.

Elena slapped him hard, and he flexed his jaw a bit, surprised at the strength she found when furious.

"You…"

"You need to listen to me, Elena" Damon said sternly, done of playing games. "She had to die, Klaus wouldn't stop with her alive"

"We could have found another way!" she protested.

"She had to be dead… He had to believe it"

"W-What?" Elena mumbled not understanding.

"She took Bonnie's place on my plan. She used a spell on herself… She isn't truly dead. She is fine" Damon said. "Klaus now thinks she is dead"

He turned to leave but Stefan grabbed his arm.

"You should have told me" Stefan scowled.

"You would have told Elena"

"You put her through unnecessary pain"

"That's why I didn't tell you" Damon frowned at him. "That's the difference between you and me, brother. I don't mind being the bad guy who has to make the life and death decisions. And it's alright to Elena to hate me for it, because at the end of the day, I'm the guy who keeps her alive"

He pulled his arm away from Stefan and turned to leave, he should be somewhere else. When he was reaching the door, Elena ran to him.

"I understand why you did what you did" she said softly. "For it all to work, I couldn't know…" she sighed and shook her head. "But I won't let Bonnie or Bella die for me. We have to find another way… I'm sorry for hitting you" she mumbled.

"If it comes down to you or Bella and Bonnie, I would gladly let them die" he said seriously. "I will always choose you, Elena"

"Are you sure?" she retorted. "I saw your desperation when you saw Bella inside that room…"

"You all should stop expecting me to choose her. You will get disappointed. She understands that already… I mean it, Elena, it will always be you"

She looked down at her feet. Damon's 'love' for her made her uncomfortable. She knew he loved her, that he thought she was the one… But she also knew Bella was much better for him and that he just refused to let her go – let Katherine go.

He turned and left.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air. It was a bit painful as my heart restarted. I sit up and Jeremy smiled at me, pulling me to a hug.

"Good to see you alive" he said.

"It worked" I mumbled.

"You had doubts?" he asked alarmed.

"A bit" I chuckled. "Where is…"

"Elena is with Stefan, she was pretty upset but Damon updated her on what is truly going on. Bonnie is trying to break the seal you put against the Cullens" he informed.

"Damon?" I asked worriedly.

"Outside" he said with a small smile.

I stood up and jumped over the candles Jeremy had set around me. I ran out of the abandoned house and Damon was leaned against a tree. He smiled at me, with relief and a bit of smugness. I smiled and ran to him. He blurred in front of me, making me crash against his chest. I hugged him and he hugged me back tight.

"You are insane" he said. "You scared the hell out of Elena"

"Only Elena?" I asked smiling.

"And Stefan" he shrugged and smiled as I pushed him away playfully. "It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back" I said rubbing my chest where it ached.

"Don't ever ruin my plans again"

"I told you I would do anything necessary to stop you if you risked my friends"

"Bonnie would be fine"

"But with me dead, Klaus would leave us alone" I pointed out.

"True… But you still risked yourself" he scowled.

"I'm fine, that's what matters"

"Yes" he smiled but then frowned. "Come on, a lot of people want to see you. Especially Sparkles"


	21. Moon Rise

"You were selfish" I snapped.

"I was. And I always will be when it's about you" Edward said. "If I can keep you safe, it doesn't matter the consequences, I'll do anything"

"And I would never forgive you if something happened to any of them" I said scowling at him.

"Bella…"

"Promise me you will never try to fool me again like that. And you will never try to stop me, because I know what I'm doing and what's necessary"

"I can't promise you that. Not without knowing you will be safe" he shook his head.

"Then we will never work"

"Stop" Alice interrupted. "Bella, we are sorry, we shouldn't have lied to you or ignored the others' safety. You are right" she rolled her eyes at the scowl Edward gave her. "But for the love of all things holy, don't even think of calling off this wedding"

Only Alice to worry about a wedding when we had the enemy in town.

But she was right. I needed to be changed as soon as possible, and Edward wouldn't do it without marriage…

I broke the seal from the gymnasium and sighed as Edward came close to me.

"I'm mad at you" I said quietly.

"I was pretty mad at you too" he said with a sad smile. "And at me"

"Then we agree that what you did was stupid?" I asked.

"We agree on disagree" he said.

"Edward"

"I am sorry, love, but if needed, I would do it again, I won't lie to you"

Shouldn't I be happy that at least he was honest?

"Fine… We should all go. Klaus told Jenna about vampires, she is freaking out, and… Well, we have a wedding tomorrow"

He smiled at me and kissed me softly. We all went to the boarding house. Carlisle met us there, apologizing for having been stuck at the hospital. We all gathered in the living room. Elena was updating her aunt on what was going on. Jenna seemed a bit fearful of Stefan and Damon, often glancing at them, and when the Cullens entered the room she tensed. Edward assured her they wouldn't harm anyone and she nodded, although still tense.

"Ric said…" she shook her head. "Klaus said that you would regret if you knew the consequences of your actions" she told me. "Something about a grimoire and the Cullens?"

I tensed. Bonnie explained to her that we were witches and what grimoires were.

"What did Klaus mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Can any of you run to my house and grab all my stuff? My grimoire and a box with other stuff..." I asked the Cullens.

Emmett and Rosalie left.

"What?" Bonnie asked seeing my frown.

"There is a spell on my grimoire that could kill all vampires… of the other kind" I said and begged the Cullens to forgive me as they stared at me in shock. "I'm sorry…"

"Wait, what?" Jazz asked scowling.

"Remember what I told you that my ancestors created your kind? Well, they also made sure to have a back-up plan in case your kind got out of control. Witches of my bloodline can kill you all. I inherited a talisman that would give me enough power…"

"Klaus knows that we would go after him for your death" Edward said. "That's why he wants the spell and the talisman"

I nodded.

"What about Ric?" Jenna asked worriedly. "What happens to him?"

"Nothing. We can only hope Klaus will get out of his body soon and let him go" Stefan said.

"We can only wait now" Bonnie mumbled.

Later, after Rose and Emm got back with my stuff, as we were deciding on security measures, the doorbell rang. Jenna, who seemed a bit lost in a talk of vampires and witches, went to get the door.

"No! Go away!" we heard her scream.

I followed Carlisle, Damon, Stefan and Edward.

"Jen, wait" Ric said stopping her from closing the door. "It's me!"

"No" she insisted.

"It's really me… Look, I took you to dinner one night when Jeremy and Elena were out. I kissed you in the middle of the restaurant and admitted I was going to be stupid and not kiss you on the porch as I dropped you off because…"

"You were desperate" she sighed and let him in. "It's you"

He hugged her and kissed her, saying he was sorry Klaus had used him to scare her.

He told us he didn't remember anything of the last two days, and we had to update him on what happened. We agreed on dividing so everyone was protected. Damon, Stefan and Bonnie Rosalie would be securing Elena, Jenna, Jeremy and Ric. Caroline would keep an eye out for her mom and Matt in case Klaus tried to get them as bait and Esme would help her. Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper would be protecting me and dad. With everything settled, we said goodbye until lunch the next day when we would gather to start getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

The next day I woke up with Alice shaking me. She said we had already broken the rules when Edward slept with me, but from that moment on, the groom had been prohibited to see the bride. I asked her if we didn't have enough worries without that. She said we needed to relax and enjoy the wedding because it probably would be my last day of peace for a long time.

Elena, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline met me in the Cullen's house, where Rosalie and Esme had everything to get us ready. Edward was at the boarding house, so he wouldn't get a peek on me before the ceremony. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Jeremy were setting things up with Alice occasionally visiting the garden to keep an eye on their work.

My mind was racing as I watched the girls get ready. I was getting married. With Edward.

With so much going on lately, I hadn't had the time to really think things through.

The fact that all people were talking about around me was dresses, shoes, hair, make-up and wedding, was getting on my nerves. It all sounded forced. No one was really thinking about wedding all day. We were all worried about Klaus.

But wasn't this wedding the solution? Once I married Edward, he would change me and then it would all be over. Klaus wouldn't be able to break the curse and no one would be in danger.

The first to get ready was Esme and Rose. Esme wore a light grey one shoulder gown with feathery skirt. Rose wore a one-shoulder gown too, but dark pink with ruffled skirt. They left the rest of us to get ready and went to move the piano to the garden. They looked so delicate and feminine that it was strange knowing they could easily carry a piano.

"Cold feet?" Elena asked teasingly as she did my nails but I could see she was truly worried.

"Would you?" I asked quietly. She seemed confused. "If Stefan asked you to marry him…"

"Well, if I was getting ready for the ceremony… I would have to had said yes, and I wouldn't accept if I wasn't sure…" she frowned. "So, no, I think I wouldn't be with cold feet"

I smiled and swallowed half of the glass of water that was by my side.

"Mine are toasty warm" I said.

Alice helped Jenna with her hair. Jenna changed from her jeans and sweater into a printed green chiffon gown with her back bare. She went to check on the seat arrangement at Alice's request.

As the time for the ceremony approached, my bridesmaids began to get ready.

I had chosen a deep green dress of ruched silk with a crisscross detail on the back for Bonnie. Elena had agreed with me that Bonnie looked good in green while helping me pick the dress, and seeing her ready proved us right. Caroline's dress was a pale brownish pink with a slit on her chest and bare back. She had insisted on a brighter pink, but Alice convinced her that a brighter pink wouldn't be good for a winter wedding. And Elena's dress was an inside joke to me. She had told me she liked red, and that Stefan liked her cheerleading uniform, that was bright red. And knowing Damon's favorite color was red, I had chosen a deep red gown, with her back and cleavage covered in thin sheer.

Alice's dress I hadn't chose, but I chose the color, and it was deep blue. It was a cap-sleeved beaded chiffon gown, with a slit until mid-thigh.

And then there was me.

The girls had pulled the front of my hair in braids that met on the back, and then curled all my hair. My make-up was light, delicate. I had opted on not wearing a veil. Alice finally revealed my dress to the girls and they gushed over it. It was a dress I imagined a princess wearing. It was really beautiful. It had a tight bodice, a thin bow in the waist, a sweetheart neckline and with a flowery pattern embroidered. The skirt was really full and of tulle, making me need help on getting the dress on. Alice zipped it up and smiled at me on the mirror.

"You are perfect" she said.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

I sat and Caroline helped me put my white, crystal chandelier sandal with a satin bow on the ankle.

"Almost done" Caroline said happily.

"Blue, old, new, borrowed" Elena said and approached with a velvet box. "It's borrowed, it was my mother's"

It was a beautiful white gold bangle with diamonds. I extended my shaky hand and she put it on me, giving me a hug. I took a deep breath and Caroline ran to us with a mischievous grin.

"It's new" she said and gave me a small bag.

I opened it and laughed as I pulled out a black and red lacy garter. With some difficulty caused by the dress, I put it on. And smiled at Bonnie.

"It's really old. I wore on my first ballet presentation, when I was four" she smiled reaching up and putting on the crystal flowery comb on my hair.

"Thanks, girls" I said smiling at them.

"Wait, I got something blue!" Alice said excitedly. "It's from me and Jasper, a wedding gift"

She opened the velvet box and my eyes went wide. The necklace was pretty, a white gold chain, and the pendant had a huge sapphire and diamonds surrounding it. I smiled at Alice and took off my rose necklace that I hadn't taken off since Elijah gave me. Alice replaced my necklace for the new one.

"Welcome to the family" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

Isabella Cullen.

I looked myself in the mirror. I was the image of a perfect bride as I forced a smile.

"Do you want to talk?" Elena asked and adjusted my skirt.

Bonnie was seeing the pictures she had taken that afternoon of us getting ready, Alice went to check the bouquets and Caroline was having fun watching her mother – apparently my dad's date through the window. I had only took one look, happy to see my dad smiling at the beautiful blond woman, a older version of Caroline, in a dark bronze gown.

"Can we talk something… not wedding related?" I pleaded.

"Sure… Ahn, so… Elijah told you about that spell?" she asked with a frown.

I chuckled.

"We really need more soothing topics" I said.

"Yes" she agreed smiling.

"But, yes, Elijah told me…"

"Bella…" she sighed. "I think he could help. He was helping, although in a twisted way"

"I think so too" I mumbled. "But Damon and Stefan won't let you wake him…"

"Yeah" she mumbled.

"Shoo" I heard Alice hiss.

There was a tapping noise on the window and I frowned thinking maybe Edward was trying to sneak in. I looked at the window and Alice was waving off with a scowl. I walked closer and saw a crow.

"Alice, it's fine" I said nervously.

She frowned and stepped back.

Caw.

"Can you all give me a moment?" I asked them.

The girls agreed and walked out of the room. Alice hesitated but with a scowl, she nodded. I opened the window and the crow jumped to the windowsill.

"Come in" Alice said begrudgingly and walked out of the room.

Caw.

I grinned at the crow and he flew in. I closed the window and turned around. Damon smirked at me. He was wearing a dashing black suit with a black shirt under it and a black tie.

"You couldn't wear a white shirt for my wedding?" I scowled.

"No" he shrugged.

"You can be infuriating sometimes, Mr. Salvatore" I laughed.

"You are beautiful" he said extending his hand.

I bit my lip and took his hand. He spun me around and when I was facing him again he pulled me closer. He gently pulled my lip away from my teeth with his thumb and gave me a smile.

"You really are stunning" he whispered.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"I see you took off your necklace"

"Yes, this is my 'something blue'" I said touching the pendant.

"Hm, I think my wedding present might suck after that dress and the necklace"

"You got us a present?" I asked surprised.

"I got _you _a present. I'm sure Sparkles won't like it" he grinned and took a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket. "You know… Mrs. Sparkles doesn't quite suit you"

"Damon" I scowled.

"Here" he extended the box.

I opened it and saw a key.

"A bike… It's in the driveway" he said. "I saw you really liked my bike"

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and hugged him. "This is awesome!"

"Glad you liked it" he said wrapping his arms around me.

When he let me go, there was a knock on the door. He frowned at the door and smiled at me.

"I think that's my cue to leave" he said. "I… I really wish you to be happy"

"Thank you, Damon"

He kissed my cheek and in a blur disappeared. I called in the person who knocked, and looked down at the box with the key again. There was a small piece of paper folded. I opened it and saw it was a poem. One I knew because I had written in my diary, some time ago, around the time Edward came back.

_I asked a wise man,  
what was the difference  
between love and friendship.  
He told me this truth._

_Love is more sensitive,  
Friendship safer._

_Love gives us wings,  
Friendship the ground._

_In Love there has more affection,  
in Friendship understanding._

_Love is planted,  
and carefully cultivated._

_Friendship comes cheek,  
and with the exchange of joy and sorrow,  
becomes a great companion._

_But when the love is sincere,  
it comes with a great friend.  
And when the friendship is real,  
it's full of love and affection._

_When you have a friend,  
or a great passion,  
both feelings coexist,  
within your heart._

"Bella?"

I blinked and stared at Alice's face. She was worried.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine" I said with a smile.

I turned to put the box with the key and poem inside my bag. I hesitated on closing the zipper but then turned to get my bouquet from Alice.

"Everyone is waiting" she said as we walked downstairs carefully, since I was with a huge dress and in heels. "The girls will go first, then me, and after I walk out count to ten before you and Charlie walk out"

"Ten, alright" I nodded when we reached the first step.

She kissed my cheek and ran to Emmett. He gave me a wink, and linked his arm with Alice's. I smiled at my dad, and he offered me his arm.

"You look pretty, Bella" he complimented.

"Thanks, dad"

"Ready?" he asked as Alice and Emmett walked out through the double doors that faced the garden.

I nodded taking deep breaths. One, two, three…

I was getting married.

Five.

With Edward. The perfect guy, the dream guy of every girl.

Eight, nine…

I squeezed my dad's arm and he led me to the doors.

That was it.

What I should be dreaming of since Edward and I kissed.

What I wanted…

Right?

My steps faltered and dad shot me a worried look. I had just got into people's sights. Edward was waiting for me on the altar between the minister and Emmett. I looked around. Only a small group, close friends. The chair by Damon's side was empty. He didn't bring Andie.

"_So why are you with that… Edward?"_

"_It's complicated"_

"_Damon is complicated. So you chose what gave you security"_

**…**

"_You know him. You know he can change but won't. You accepted him for whom he is. He is blind, Bella. Perhaps it will have to be too late for him to truly see your value"_

_**...**_

"_Damon will always mean something to me. I don't… love him. I just… We connected in a different way than you and I did. So, if I care for him, if I met him at all, it's all your fault. Live with it, Edward. And realize that things aren't always black or white, they are grey too"_

**…**

"_I want to be human, for you, for Elena, and this is what I get. I miss being human, but I'm not. And it fucking hurts to try"_

"_I never asked you to change"_

"_I'm not good and I don't want people expecting me to be good"_

"_You didn't have to put a façade, Damon. You weren't good to me. You were just you. And that's what I wanted. That's all you had to be… you"_

"_I wanted you to fight for me, to show me the Damon I liked wasn't gone when we came back to this fucking town. I wanted you! I want you! And you are fucking with my head! Is that clear enough for you?"_

**…**

"_Well, it's of the best interest to all women if I steer away from women"…_

"_You'll be dead, Isabella" …_

"_You killed a lot of people, hurt me sometimes, and I still love you"…_

"_The fact you hesitate on saying that shows how much you love him"…_

"_He brought me happiness in a dark time of my life. He… He was my moon, Elena"_

"_I really wish you two work things out and stay friends… You seemed good to him. You keep him grounded. You're to him what Lexi was to Stefan… Damon needs a Lexi"_…

"_I don't understand him anymore. We used to be friends. I used to feel like I knew him better than anyone else, even himself. He seems set on making me regret everything"_

"_He does care. Every time he makes a decision to protect Elena, you're in his mind too"_

**…**

"_You said you loved me, and that wouldn't change… You said I made you happy"_

"_You want me because I'm the only one who has been honest with you, who has felt something real and lasting for you, Damon. Because I'm the only one that hasn't given up on you. But I need to feel the same. I need someone to love me back. And Edward does. I love him. And I can't just cancel everything now and hope that someday you will give up on Katherine or Elena. I can't stop my life for you. You're being selfish by asking that from me"_

I stopped halfway to Edward. Dad looked at me with a frown. Alice was looking at me with shock, she knew. I shook my head as if it would clear it. Edward was staring at me with a blank expression.

"I…"

People stared at me as they waited, for something, for anything.

"I-I… I'm sorry" I stammered out quietly.

"Bella" Edward said softly, calling me.

"I can't" I said lifting the skirt of the dress. "Sorry"

I turned and ran inside the house. I was breathing heavy although I wasn't exhausted. I looked around the living room and saw Elena's purse on the couch. I opened it and grabbed her keys before running out of the house and getting into her car. I drove top speed away from there and with no destination. I just couldn't stay there.

* * *

An hour later, Stefan found me. I had been sitting in the porch of the house Edward got for us. The house that would be a home, maybe. Stefan was still on his suit but his tie was loose. He sat by my side on the steps and didn't say a word.

"It was a bad idea inviting Damon" I finally said.

He inclined his head saying 'probably' and questioning me silently.

"I just… Did you know he offered to change me? Damon. But I said no. I always had this idea in my head that something like that should have a real reason, love… Carlisle changed Esme because she was his soul mate and then changed Emmett for Rose…" I shrugged. "And Damon… He loves Elena. His brother's girlfriend. Your girlfriend" I chuckled. "What happened?"

"You know… Damon was my closest friend, I looked up to him the most in the world – even more than my father, though I'd never admitted out loud" he mused. "I blame all this on Katherine. She put us against each other, set Damon's mind so deeply he's obsessed with Elena…"

"It's not her fault" I said and he frowned at me. "It's mine. Katherine's too, but also Elena's…" I sighed. "The story repeats as the characters repeats"

"What?"

"We were all destined to this. Destined to heartbreak, and loss…" I frowned. "I… I should have done it, married Edward… But Damon…"

"Would always be on the back of your mind?"

"Yes… And that isn't fair to Edward"

"Damon won't give up on Elena so easily… Even if you get back together…"

"She will be on the back of his mind" I said and looked at him with a sad smile. "Isn't that twisted? Edward will love me, I'll love Damon, he'll love Elena, Elena will love you and you… We'll Elena is the only lucky, because you love her back"

"My brother is a fool" he said. "I really like you, Bella. You bring balance, and I don't mean that just because you are a witch… When he was with you, I saw pieces of the Damon I looked up to, the human Damon, before Katherine. I miss that Damon. And I had hoped you could bring him back. But…" he sighed. "Although I know you would be good for him, perfect… I don't want you to waste your time on my brother. He is stubborn and refuses to see what's in front of him. Don't wait for him, Bella. It's not worth it"

He was not telling me to go back to Edward. He was just telling me not to expect things from Damon.

"It's worth it for me, Stefan" I said softly. "He's worth it"

I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed, watching the moon rise.

* * *

**AN: Got it? Moon = Damon... Moon Rise! :D **

**I hope you enjoyed it. To those who couldn't wait to Bella and Damon to get back together, well, Edward will be gone very soon...**

**Check the Polyvore collection for this story... I seriously loved the dresses I picked for this chapter! **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	22. Departed

After a disastrous conversation with Edward, he left. Not that I truly expected him to stay after answering his question of _what happened_ with: _Damon_. He didn't even change out of his suit, he just ran away. The Cullens called his phone, and Emmett even tried to follow him, but nothing. Rosalie was not happy with me, and I was glad. Because the Cullens' understanding and nice treatment to me made me even guiltier. They were sad but not mad.

Dad took me home, where the girls helped me unpack all the stuff I had packed to move to the house Edward had gotten for us. They seemed worried about me, as if I would have an emotional breakdown any second. I assured them I was fine over and over and they still didn't seem to believe in me. Caroline joked they had the right to question my sanity since I had let Edward go for Damon. Elena chastised her for saying stuff like that but then Bonnie said she agreed with Caroline. In the end, they got a smile from me. After they left I laid in my bed, still in the freaking wedding dress, and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps I was insane. I looked out the window at the rain and rolled my eyes with a mirthless chuckle. God, this was pathetic.

"What's so funny?"

I looked back at the window. Damon was sitting on the window seat, drenched. He had a real smile. Not a forced, fake, sarcastic or mischievous. Just a smile.

"I should be on my way to a private tropical island on Brazil's coast" I said. Alice had confessed the real honeymoon plans, the gift from Carlisle and Esme and Edward's surprise.

"Yes, you should" he said walking to the bed. "But you aren't"

He flopped down by my side, kicking off his shoes. We both kept our eyes on the ceiling, and a minute later I felt his wet hand on mine. I turned my hand, palm up and he entwined our fingers.

"It would have been a perfect wedding" I said quietly.

"To a perfect marriage" he said a bit bitterly and I could feel his eyes on me.

I turned my face to the side and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"But what is perfect about me?" I said.

"Perfect is overrated" he whispered scooting closer.

"Wrong is way funnier" I whispered.

"Hm uh" he grinned. "You know… I hooked-up with all kinds of girls, but a bride definitely isn't on my list"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled when I felt his lips on mine. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him and deepened the kiss. He took my hand in his and I felt him sliding the engagement ring off of my finger. I heard it clink as it fell on the floor. I pulled on the knot of his tie, and pushed the suit jacket from his shoulders.

And then it hit me. Was I really the runaway bride who had an affair? God, I was still on the wedding dress, there was still an altar at the Cullen's garden. Edward was gone and no one knew where he was going or what he was doing.

"What?" Damon sighed pulling back. "You're tense"

I frowned at him and he scowled.

"Damon… not now, okay?"

He kissed me softly and wiped away the raindrops that had fallen on my face.

"Come on, let's get you out of that dress" he said standing up.

I stood up and looked in the mirror with a sigh. I took off the comb Bonnie gave me, and undid my hair. The bracelet I had already given it back to Elena and the necklace I had returned to Alice, against her protests. Damon unzipped the dress since I couldn't do it myself, and after I stepped out of it, I took off the sandals. Damon playfully pulled me closer by the garter until I was standing between his legs as he sat on bed. I sighed as he brushed his lips on my ribcage, and held me in place by my hips. He gave me a tug and I straddled his lap, my fingers snaking into the disarray of black hair.

"Damon…"

"I know, I know" he murmured, his lips against the swell of my breasts popping out of the bra. Above my racing heart. "Let me just… stay like this"

I relaxed against him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me to him, peppering me with light kisses.

"I'm crazy" I whispered.

"Yes" he agreed looking me in the eyes. "And I should feel bad for it"

"But you don't" I said smiling.

"Definitely don't" he said.

I crawled off of him, and lay with my head in the pillows. He lay with me, taking off his wet clothes and pulled me to his embrace. I knew it wouldn't be so simple, but at least I hadn't given up and settled down for what was safer.

* * *

The holidays passed relatively peacefully. Damon visited me every night, and we didn't do anything but talk, like we talked when we were just friends, before the trip to Florida.

The Cullens didn't hear from Edward, and after Alice informed me he had thrown away his phone, I stopped trying to call him. She was hiding something from me, and I didn't like it at all, but I had no right to demand answers.

Stefan and Damon were hosting a party for New Year's eve, but the Cullens were going on a celebrative hunt trip. I knew it was more of an excuse so the family wouldn't be celebrating with Damon and I while Edward was gone, it would be extremely awkward.

Wearing a shirt-like white dress and red ankle booties I went to the boarding house earlier to help with preparations. Elena was already there too, and I helped her cooking while Stefan took care of the playlist and Damon chose the wines. He had smiled at me when I arrived, but didn't say anything. No one knew he had been sneaking in my room every night, and for now, I wanted to keep it private. People arrived and problems were forgotten for a little so we could celebrate the arrival of a new year. I was talking to Jenna and Alaric, they were telling me their college experience, and in the middle of the conversation, Damon joined, and casually wrapped an arm around my waist. Jenna faltered a bit on what she was talking, but continued without a second glance at Damon's possessive hold on me. Between talking to friends, dancing with Damon and dining, I had barely noticed my dad's absence.

"Guys!" Caroline called out. "Countdown! Ten!"

Elena smiled at me, and we both knew what the other would wish for the New Year. For Klaus to leave us alone. Damon pulled me closer and I bit my lip while looking up at him. He pulled my lip away from my teeth with his thumb gently and smirked at me. I felt his phone vibrating on his pocket but he rolled his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Three, two" I counted.

"One" he said and crashed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, and his arms tightened around me and he lifted me. I giggled against his lips as he spun me around, but he shut me up by deepening the kiss. That kiss was promising. And I should have known better. After all, most promises Damon did, he couldn't keep it.

* * *

I panted for air as we collapsed on bed. Damon chuckled and pulled my body close to his.

"At least you didn't tear my dress" I giggled.

"I wanted to" he said sadly.

"I would have thrown you across the room"

"Baby, you don't scare me" he smirked.

"Well, you _should_ fear me" I frowned. "I could kill you"

He scoffed and I narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled and kissed me, getting on top of me.

"You could… but you wouldn't… I'm too fucking good" he said smugly.

"Eh" I shrugged.

"Eh?" he scowled at me and I giggled. "Woman, admit it, I rock your world"

"Hm…" I teased and then laughed at his scowl. "Okay, tiger, you rock my world"

"No one compares to me" he said with a smirk.

"We'll have to see that" I laughed.

"No, no. You will have to take my word on that, you're mine, no one touches you" he said kissing my neck. "He was the only and last"

"Your possessiveness is cute" I smiled.

"What did we agree?"

"Sorry. The word cute and Damon shouldn't be associated" I rolled my eyes. "Your possessiveness is sexy? Is that better?"

"Way better, mia bella" he whispered against my lips.

I pulled him to a kiss and he immediately deepened it, thrusting against me.

"Another round?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Impressed?" he smirked.

"You seem like a horny hormonal teenager" I said teasingly just to take that smirk off.

He bit my shoulder playfully and then kissed the spot.

"It's okay, I know you're impressed about my stamina" he said.

"Maybe" I smiled.

I felt his lips curve into a smile against the skin of my neck.

I gasped as I felt my heart constrict. Damon pulled back alarmed and I gasped for air.

My vision became blurry as Damon called my name and then I wasn't in his room anymore. I saw Edward. He had chased me to an alley and now gripped me by the throat, snarling at me. I couldn't breathe and clawed as his hands. I could feel my heart beating faster trying to pump blood to my head but to no avail. And then Edward bit me, tearing the skin and flesh on my neck. I screamed at the pain and then everything blurred.

"Bella!"

I blinked a couple times, breathing heavy and stared at Damon's face.

"What's going on?" Elena asked entering the room wearing a robe.

"It's fine, I've got her" Damon barked as Stefan followed Elena. "Out!" he barked.

Stefan pulled Elena out, closing the door after them. Damon looked down at me with concern.

"What happened?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, the tears burning behind my eyelids. I could see Edward's face, his green eyes slowly tainting with red. I opened my eyes and Damon wiped the tears.

"Edward" I sobbed. He scowled. "He killed someone"

He seemed shocked and then his eyes filled with rage.

My phone rang and jumped out of bed, grabbing my bag. I saw an unknown number and answered it.

"Hello? Alice?" I asked desperately.

"_No_"

"Edward" I sighed and wiped my tears. "What…?"

"_Are you… alright?_"

"Edward, what have you done? Who did you kill?"

"_I just wanted to check on you. Goodbye_"

"Edward, no" he had already hung up.

Alice called me half an hour later, apologizing for not being able to stop. She couldn't recognize the place Edward was, but was sure he had killed a man who had just raped a girl. She said he was reverting to his past rebellious ways. He was drinking from criminals. Well, although knowing that innocent lives were safe, the fact that Edward was drinking from humans worried me. Damon insisted that I should go to sleep and rest, but I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and saw Edward's turning red. Damon updated Stefan and Elena on what was going on since they had been waiting outside the room, worried about me. In the morning, Damon drove me home, stating I was in no condition to drive.

"I'm fine, Damon, thanks for bringing me" I said as he walked me to the door.

"If I see him, I'll kill him" he said seriously. "He knew the danger, the consequences you would suffer…"

"Maybe he just… didn't care" I mumbled getting my keys.

"Or he cared too much" he mumbled.

I opened the door and suddenly, Damon grabbed me. I looked at him questioningly and he walked in ahead of me with a scowl.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Blood" he mumbled.

I froze as I saw what he had sensed. Dad was on the kitchen's floor, in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" I screamed running to him. "Dad" I cried shaking him. "No, no, no… Daddy"

"Bella" Damon said softly trying to pull me away from my dad.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

I put my hands over dad's chest and blinked the tears away as I muttered the spell.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked worriedly. "Bella?"

I felt pain, most in my head and chest, but continued. My vision became blurry and I took a deep breath. Damon pulled me away forcefully and shook me.

"No, I can bring him back" I cried struggling against his grip.

"No, you can't" he said frowning. "You would kill yourself"

"I don't care" I snapped.

"Well, I do, and I'm selfish" he said and cupped my face gently, his thumbs wiping the tears. "I'm so sorry"

"He's gone…" I mumbled and then glared at Damon's chest. "I'll kill him, Damon. I will kill Klaus with my own hands"

He pulled me to a hug and dragged me away from the kitchen. He called Liz Forbes and Stefan. Soon I was sitting in my living room, surrounded by my friends, still all bloody, while the police officers and forensic team worked in the kitchen. Caroline seemed not to know who to stay with, me or her mother – her mother told her to stay with me and I kept saying I was fine and didn't need anything.

"I… I can't stay here" I mumbled as Elena cleaned my bloody hands with a wet towel.

"It's okay. Bonnie got your stuff, you're staying with me" she said softly.

"I have to solve so many things… The funeral, the Council…"

"Shh" Damon said pulling me to him. "That doesn't matter now, mia bella. Shh" he whispered rubbing my back. "I'm sorry"

"He knows I'm alive…" I sobbed. "What does he want?"

"He left a note… Well, Maddox did" he whispered. "He said he wants the Cullens away for good and he has something that belongs to you"

"What?" I frowned.

"Bonnie looked at your stuff, your talisman is gone" Stefan said softly.

Klaus wanted the Cullens gone or he would kill them all. I buried my face in the crook of Damon' s neck and he picked me up. He told Stefan to drive, and sat on the backseat of my car cradling me. My eyes burned from having cried them dry. It all felt surreal. When Damon put me down I realized we were in his bathroom. He started a bath for me, and kneeled in front of me, slowly unbuttoning my dress with his eyes locked on mine. When he pushed the fabric off my shoulders I saw the red stains and looked away as my stomach turned. Damon pulled off my heels, and helped me up. There was too much blood everywhere. In my legs, arms, on the floor, on the clothes… Damon's jeans were stained on the knees and his shirt had light stains from holding me. I ran to the toilet seat and threw up all I had eaten the past day. Damon held my hair and called out for Elena. She entered the bathroom, but it was like my ears were full of water, I couldn't understand what they were saying. She picked up my bloody dress and took it away. Damon helped me up again and I took off my lingerie before stepping inside the huge tub. Damon sat on the cold floor leaned against the side of the tub and used a sponge to wipe my shoulders and face.

"Call Alice" I said staring at the wall. "Tell them not to come back"

He nodded and pulled my hair away from my face.

"We have to do something about my mom" I said. "She is in risk… Maybe you could compel her and Phil to completely forget about me, or into thinking I'm dead"

"Bella…"

"No, please. We have to" I whispered.

"We'll discuss that later" he said softly.

Damon called my mother to tell her my dad died. The next day she showed up at the boarding house with Phil, her eyes red and swollen. The woman was crying more than I that moment. I fought with Damon for calling her, and he said that if I really wanted to compel her to forget about me, I needed to say goodbye. Mom wouldn't stop trying to take care of me and it was a bit annoying. She, Liz Forbes and Jenna planned the whole funeral while I took care of other stuff. I had inherited everything, the house, the one in Forks, the money he saved. The official report said there was a burglar at our house, dad fought with him and ended being stabbed in the heart. I talked to Mrs. Lockwood, saying I wanted to take my father's place on the Council. She said I should think better when my mind was clear but I insisted and she agreed. All I wanted to do was go to Ric's apartment and kill Klaus but everyone was watching me carefully.

The day of the funeral, I put on the long-sleeved lace black dress and black pumps the girls chose, and met Damon, Stefan and Elena downstairs.

"When this is over, you compel my mom to go, never come back and she must think I died with dad" I said grabbing my coat.

"Bella, don't do this… She's your only family" Elena said softly.

"Exactly, I refuse to put her in danger" I said firmly and slipped my arms into the sleeves. "You brought her here. You owe me, Damon"

He nodded and we fell silent as my mom and Phil descended the stairs.

* * *

"Oh, Bella" Renee cried on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, honey"

Phil watched us with worry. He was at the funeral of her wife's ex-husband and she was crying enough for herself and her daughter. Needless to say, he was at loss of what to do. Renee let me go and I put the red rose over the freshly put dirt. I stood back up and Damon's hand brushed against mine. He laced our fingers together and I could feel his eyes on my face. Slowly my friends scattered away until it was only my mother, Phil, Damon, Liz and I.

"I'm sorry, Bella" Liz said wiping her tears. "Anything you need…"

"Thank you" I mumbled.

She nodded and walked away. I squeezed Damon's hand and let go of it. He walked to my mother and her husband.

"Renee, Phil…" he sighed.

"Do it" I said.

"You will go back to Florida and never come back" he said firmly. "You will mourn the loss of Charlie and Bella, if anyone asks, she's dead"

I looked away from the grave and saw Jake and his dad. I frowned at them, and looked back at my mother.

"Goodbye"

She blinked a couple times, and with Phil's support, she walked away to their car.

"You too, Damon" I said quietly.

"I'm not leaving you" he said.

"I don't want you, Damon" I snapped. "Leave me alone!"

He stared at me with shock. I hadn't show emotion over the last days, and suddenly I was and it was against him. He looked at something over my shoulder and nodded before turning away and leaving. I sighed and walked to Jake.

"Billy" I said in greeting.

"God, Bella, this is… I don't know what to say" he said with a deep frown.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking down, my hands in the coat's pockets.

"Jeremy called Embry" Jake said. "Why didn't you call us, Bella?"

"Wasn't I dead? How could I call?" I said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Bella…"

"I don't want to hear it. Not now" I said shaking my head. "I need you to leave"

"We want to be here for you" Billy said.

"My dad died because of the Cullen's presence… I don't want anyone dying because of a pack of werewolves as guests. I'm sorry, Billy. I'll call you, maybe even visit when this is over"

"You would be in danger" Jake protested.

"He can't kill me. He needs my gifts to break the curse"

Not a lie. Klaus did need me, but then he would need to kill me.

"Bella…"

"Jake, go. I can't deal with… I don't want anyone unnecessarily dying"

"Alright, we'll respect your wishes" Billy said and took my hand gently. "Anything, you can call us… We are family, Bella, Charlie was like a brother to me, and I see you as my own daughter"

"Thank you" I mumbled.

I walked back to the grave as they left. I traced the name engraved on the headstone.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and of course, there was no answer.

* * *

Elena walked down the stairs slowly and gave me a small smile. It was the first time in weeks that Damon left me. I had texted Elena to come down from Stefan's room when he fell asleep. I put my finger against my lips and motioned her to follow me. We silently went to the basement and I stopped just outside the cellar.

"I agree with you. He had kept his side of the deal. He will help" I whispered.

She smiled with relief and we entered the small room. I grabbed the dagger, and pulled out of Elijah's chest.


	23. Troublesome Alliance

With some difficulty Elena and I were able to carry Elijah out of the boarding house, and surprisingly, Stefan didn't wake up. I didn't want to wait for someone to find out what we did. I grabbed a few blood bags and drove to my house. Well, the house I used live in. Since New Year's I hadn't slept there. I hesitated on opening the door and Elena gave me a worried look. I opened and she helped me carry Elijah inside. We set him on the couch and sat across from him, waiting.

"What if he tries to get revenge?" Elena asked quietly.

"No… He won't hurt me" I mumbled.

"Are you sure about staying here?" she asked eyeing me.

"You all need to stop to watch me like I'm about to break down any second. I'm fine" I said, a little bit too harsh.

"I'm sorry" she sighed. "I know how that's annoying… After my parents' death… But we worry, Bella… So much happened to you in so little time, it's hard to understand how you can be so strong"

"I can't… I wanted, to give up" I mumbled. "But then my father's death would be in vain and I can't accept that. I will revenge him. I'll kill Maddox, and then Klaus"

She nodded and we went back to watching Elijah. I played with the dagger while his skin became a healthier shade. My phone rang, and I groaned seeing Damon's name on the screen. I considered rejecting the call, but then he wouldn't stop calling, so I accepted it.

"I'm fine, Damon" I said.

"_Where are you?"_ he asked.

"On a cliff, about to jump" I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine"

"_Where are you, Bella?"_ he repeated.

"I'm with Elena. I need a break from you watching me. I'll be fine. See you later"

I hung up before he answered and turned off my cell.

"He's worried?" Elena asked.

"Yeah"

"He seems to be like that a lot about you lately?" she arched an eyebrow. "Are you two together, for real?"

"No" I shrugged. "Nothing happened since… that night"

"Oh. Well, it's good you're friends at least… You are good for each other"

"You are just happy he took a break from pursuing you" I said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes at me, and we looked at Elijah as we heard him take a sharp breath. His eyes snapped open and he frowned at me.

"Blaire"

I bit my lip and shook my head a little.

"No, Bella" I corrected.

He blinked a few times, shook his head and sat up straight. He narrowed his eyes at the dagger in my hands, and then arched an eyebrow at me. My eyes filled with tears and I grabbed my necklace.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I shouldn't have. I… I was wrong. Here" I said pushing the dagger on the coffee table for him. "You can have it"

"Thank you" he said but didn't take the dagger.

"Here" Elena said passing him blood bags. "You must need it"

He nodded and drank greedily from the bags. When he was finished he gave us a tight lipped smile as his eyes turned back to normal and his fangs retreated. I watched with fascination how natural it was to him. He sighed while picking at his ruined clothing.

"Not wanting to be… demanding, but I would appreciate some new clothes" he said.

"Oh! Of course" I said. "The boys left some of their clothes in their rooms… Second and third door to the left" I said gesturing for the stairs.

"Thank you, Bella" he said standing up.

While he went to change, Elena went into the kitchen to get us something to drink. I refused entering that room. When Elijah came back he sat across from us, totally relaxed and calm.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes"

"You seem a bit… queasy" he said.

"Could we go somewhere else?" I blurted.

"Yes, of course" Elena said immediately.

Elijah sat in the passenger seat as I drove to the park. Stefan called Elena and she explained who she was with, what she was planning and asked him to trust her.

"He woke up and freaked out when he realized none of us three were there" she mumbled.

"Understandable… Is my brother in town?" Elijah asked. "Only something as serious as that would make you reconsider what to do with me"

"Elijah, I'm sorry, alright? I know I shouldn't have killed you. But we really need your help" I said. "Please, I just want help on how to end this madness before anyone else gets hurt"

I parked the car and we got out. I wrapped my brown cardigan tighter around me as a chilly breeze passed.

"Else?" Elijah asked as we walked to the picnic tables.

"My father died four weeks ago, on New Year's" I said. "Maddox killed him and… stole my talisman"

"I'm so sorry, Bella" he frowned at me. "I never wished anyone to get hurt, or for you lose someone…"

"But you were planning on killing us to break the curse" Elena pointed out.

"No…" he sighed. "I will not lie to you, Elena, you were not my biggest worry. I had a plan for when Klaus found you two. But probably only Bella would survive"

"Why only me?" I frowned.

He just stared at me, waiting for me to understand on my own. He would only save me because of Blaire.

"Oh"

I looked down at the ground and kicked a small rock. This was awkward.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

We sat in the wooden bench across from him and he began to tell her the story he had told me after the car crash.

"Klaus and I are brothers" Elijah said.

Elena's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"I'm a bit behind on the times but I believe the term you're searching for is OMG" he said smiling.

"No, OMFG" I corrected.

"You knew all this?" Elena asked me.

"Yes… I didn't know what I should tell and what I should hide. I thought it didn't really matter" I shrugged. "Klaus was coming to kill us one way or another"

Elijah and I told her about his creation, Klaus' nature, the curse, Blaire, Tatia, and the Volturi.

"So, your ancestors created Edward's kind to kill you and your family?" Elena asked looking back and forth between me and him.

"Yes… But not me" Elijah sighed.

"Blaire made a deal to spare his life" I said.

"So… there is no sun and moon curse?" she asked frowning.

"No. That's a story my brother created to get the two warring species on the look-out for it" he explained. "The curse is on him. His werewolf side is dormant and he wants to ignite it. He would be the first, true hybrid"

"Why did your mother curse him?" I asked. "I didn't really understand that. I mean… What was so bad that Klaus was a hybrid?"

"He would be too powerful. And her fears were correct, he is greedy and would create others of his kind, hybrids"

"So, the sun and moon curse does exist in a way…" Elena said. "But the werewolf…"

"Would be changed into a vampire. He wouldn't depend on the full moon, and wouldn't need an enchanted lapis lazuli" I said with wide eyes. "All werewolves would want to turn"

"And my brother would have his own army" Elijah said nodding. "I do believe this is his plan… He is terribly paranoid, and I think the first target would be the Volturi"

"He wouldn't stop at the Volturi" Elena said scowling. "He would want to destroy anyone who can be a threat to him"

"Probably"

"He needs both of us, to the sacrifice" I said looking at Elena. "He won't ever leave us alone…"

"But he can leave the others alone" she said quickly. "Everyone would be safe"

"You should rethink that plan of yours" Elijah said scowling. "First, I doubt the Salvatores will let you give up that easily. Second, Klaus never was one for peace, he will kill whoever gets in his way and your friends certainly will. Third, I don't want him to break the curse. I want him dead"

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

"He daggered the rest of my family and put their corpses in the bottom of different oceans" he said angrily.

"You want revenge" I stated.

"The ritual must happen in full moon. When he is in transition, his weakest. Then he can be killed" he said. "I would need a powerful witch…"

"Jonas died" I interrupted.

"What have you done?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Luka died, it was an accident, and Jonas wanted to take me or Elena to exchange for Greta" I said shaking my head. "He wouldn't stop…"

"So you killed him" he said and sighed. "I can find another witch but Jonas knew what to do"

"He told Bonnie" Elena said. "He told Bonnie what to do to kill Klaus"

"Yes, but she could die for using that much power" I protested.

"She wouldn't have to" Elijah said. "She just needs to give me the opportunity to get close enough to Klaus to use the dagger… Before the ritual is complete. After, nothing will stop him"

"What if I refuse to help Klaus? He can't force me to use my magic" I said.

"You could… But Katerina also refused to be helpful"

"And he killed all her family" Elena mumbled.

"So the sacrifice will have to happen" I said shaking my head. "I don't want Bonnie to be in risk. I have a plan"

* * *

We walked in the boarding house and the sound of wood breaking, snarls and yelling greeted us. Elena and I ran into the dining room where Damon and Stefan were fighting each other.

"You should thank me for helping you keep her safe" Damon snapped

"Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend" Stefan said sarcastically. "But I have something you never will… her respect"

That set Damon outraged. He pushed Stefan to the floor and began to punch him.

"Stop!" Elena screeched.

I used my powers to throw Damon away from Stefan and Elena and I blocked their way to each other. Elijah was leaned against the doorframe, watching with amusement.

"Your battle truly mirrors mine with my brother" Elijah commented.

The story repeats itself.

"Where is the dagger?" Damon snarled at me.

"With him" I said.

He glared at me.

"The sacrifice will happen" Elena said.

"And I'll kill Klaus" I said.

Damon frowned at me, then looked between me and Elena. He shot Elijah a glare. I reached to wipe the blood from the small cut on his eyebrow and he pushed my hand away.

"You can all go to hell" he said and ran upstairs.

I sighed as his room's door slammed closed.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked Stefan softly, checking his bruised jaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he grumbled.

The doorbell rang and I sighed, going to answer it. I opened the door and fought against the groan that almost escaped.

"Bella. Hi" Andie said entering. "Damon?"

"He's in his room, but it's not a good time, Andie" I warned.

"Let me see what I can do about that" she grinned and walked past me to the stairs.

I slammed the front door closed and followed her, knowing that in the mood Damon was in, she was going to need my help.

I watched from the doorway as she sat by his side on the bed. His head was in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair tightly in frustration and he didn't bother to look up. She tried to talk to him but he told her to leave him alone.

"Go away" he snapped when she insisted.

"Damon… I care about you… Tell me what's wrong? What can I do?" she asked softly.

I gasped as his face changed with anger and he bit her neck. She squeaked and he pushed her away. She scrambled away from him, her hand over the bleeding wound.

"Damon" I breathed.

"Leave me the hell alone before I kill you" he said glaring at both of us.

Andie ran out of the room, and I stood by the door as his face went back to normal.

"It needs to happen" I mumbled.

"Fuck you. I'm tired of doing everything I can to protect you and you two always giving up" he snapped. "Go, get yourself killed, I don't care"

* * *

The next couple weeks passed by with by with no problems. I left the boarding house, finally, and Elijah became my guest. He took Embry's room after cleaning it twice; stating the smell of werewolf was unpleasant. Since the day I left the boarding house I hadn't seen Damon. Elena said he had locked himself up in his room, only coming out to get more liquor. I had pity on Stefan, living in the same house as a moody Damon. I understood why he was mad, but I wouldn't change my plans, and neither would Elena.

"Everything alright?"

I jumped and turned around to face Elijah. He was leaned against the doorway, watching me with a small smile and concerned eyes. I turned and looked around the kitchen again. I nodded and slowly moved to the fridge.

"We're eating here?" he asked surprised.

Since he arrived I still hadn't entered the kitchen, and we hda every meal out. The owner of the Grill would go millionaire soon if we kept that up.

"Soon I won't be able to afford eating out, and there's food going bad in here" I said pulling food from the fridge.

"I pay" he said.

"Thank you, Elijah, but I really need to fight my aversion to this kitchen" I mumbled.

He nodded and sat in a barstool. I passed him tomatoes to chop, and started on the omelet.

"Klaus disappeared" I commented.

"Although he is probably on a rush to break the curse, he is probably enjoying making people squirm. Also, he probably needs to get a werewolf" Elijah said.

"I want to change our plans" I said. He seemed apprehensive. "I don't want Bonnie involved"

"You need to channel enough power from her"

"No. Last time it made her weak, and I just channeled a bit. I will channel power from my talisman" I said. "I'll make a deal with Klaus. He gives me the talisman, I say I'll use to get strength to break the curse, and as soon as we start the ritual, I'll kill him"

"Greta and Maddox…"

"I want Maddox dead before that" I said. "I deal with Greta"

"No" he shook his head. "It's dangerous"

"Channeling from Bonnie would take more time, we can't even risk Klaus getting to the part of the Petrova doppelganger sacrifice" I said shaking my head. "I need to do it before he can kill Elena"

"Bella, no" Elijah said firmly. "I can't. You would die"

"I know"

"Well, if you are okay with that, I am not" he scowled. "I have an elixir, I got it for Katerina, so she could survive the sacrifice, but she didn't need it… You can take it"

"Are you sure it would work?" I asked curiously.

"No… But it's our plan B in case something goes wrong"

"Elena will take it, she has to be sacrificed first"

"Why won't you let me save you?" he asked angrily. "Have you given up?"

"No"

"It seems like you did"

"Elijah…"

"Your father would be disappointed. Blaire too" he said.

I sighed closing my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Don't do that" I whispered and opened my eyes. "We both know it's not true. I'm trying to save my friends"

"I'm trying to save you"

"You can't" I smiled sadly. "I will die, one way or the other"

His jaw was clenched, and he glared at me.

"Please, Elijah… Help me save my friends. I need them to be safe. It's all I care about"

"You will only weaken Niklaus" he said. "I will kill him"

"And if you can't?"

"I will find a way to kill him, Bella. You have my word"

I sighed and nodded. I looked at the calendar stuck on the fridge's door.

"Full moon is in a week…"

* * *

"Okay, this is it" Elijah said entering the kitchen. "We're going out"

"I'm about to start dinner" I frowned.

"No. You've been using the kitchen for a week, and your heart gets faster each time. You're almost having a heart attack from entering this room" he said and holding me by the shoulders he dragged me away from the stove. "Get ready, we'll have dinner at the Grill"

"But cooking takes my mind off of things"

"I think I can distract you throughout dinner" he rolled his eyes.

I gave in, knowing he was right. I couldn't stand in that kitchen anymore, and unfortunately, Elijah hadn't cooked for centuries and was a disaster on the kitchen. I went to my room, put on a teal skater dress with lace back and black lacy flats. I grabbed a red set of bracelets and my bag, and ran downstairs. Elijah drove to the telling me about the eighteenth century at my request. When we entered the Grill, I looked around for a table and my eyes widened at the sight of Damon at the bar drinking with Ric. He hadn't noticed me and Elijah and apparently was bored by what Ric was saying by his expression.

"Bella" Elijah said quietly with a hand on the small of my back.

Damon's head snapped to us, and he frowned at me. I gave him a small hesitant smile, but he just glared at Elijah. I sighed and let Elijah lead me to the table. After a brief conversation with Matt, we ordered food.

"You didn't tell me Salvatore was dating you after you broke off things with your fiancée" Elijah commented leaning back and playing with the silverware.

"We weren't dating. Damon doesn't date" I said rolling my eyes. "We did spend time together but… kinda of fell out after my father's death. I didn't have the patience to deal with anything"

"He's watching us" he said with his eyes on me.

I looked over my shoulder, but Damon was already looking away.

"Your original plan was very good" he said and I frowned. "Marrying Cullen and changing. Why didn't you do it?"

"Ahn… I… Eh" I stammered blushing. "I realized I was marrying him for the wrong reasons and… He would only change me if I married him"

"Interesting"

"Not really" I mumbled.

"It's good you didn't though" he said and thanked Matt when he brought our food. "Klaus has historic with those situations and it didn't end well"

"Katerina" I said nodding. "If I ask you something…"

"Haven't I answered everything you've asked, Isabella?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry" I smiled. "What did you mean when you said that Blaire's husband seemed to love her?"

"Well, I'm not a mind reader like some..." he shrugged.

"No. You said 'it seemed love'. Like you knew it wasn't"

He sighed and put his glass of soda down.

"He had an affair with Blaire's younger sister" he said. "Once it started, his treatment to Blaire changed"

"Did she find out?" I asked scowling.

"It was a bit hard not to when your unmarried sister has a child and your husband takes the child as his"

"She left?"

"Isabella, it was a thousand years ago. A woman didn't have much choice, there wasn't divorce and he had right over their children. She couldn't leave him. She stayed until death with him"

"That's… awful" I mumbled. "You said the story repeats itself… Do you think something like that would have happened to me if I had married Edward?"

"I don't know" he said frowning and then smiled. "But I'm glad you didn't"

I smiled and started laughing as he picked a French fry with his fork.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Eating" he frowned.

"It's on stuff like that where you vampires give yourself in" I laughed pulling the fry from his fork. "Like this"

I tossed the fry on my mouth and chewed with a smile.

"It's greasy" he said looking down at the fries.

"It's delicious" I said picking another one from his plate. "Hmm" I moaned.

He chuckled and ate the fries with no fork.

"How can you have eaten all around the word, and still try to eat a burger with silverware?" I laughed pulling said silverware from him. "No, unacceptable. Stop acting like a prince and eat like any American guy would"

"I was a lord once" he said smirking at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, England, 15th century. That's when we found Katerina"

"That's so cool!" I said excitedly. "How was London back then? Oh, I really envy you on that. I wished I went to England and… You've been there throughout centuries!"

"I'll take you there. Soon" he promised.

"What? Really?" I chuckled.

"Yes, of course. What about France? Ireland? Visit your ancestors' birthplace?"

"Oh, it would be so awesome!"

He stopped chuckling and narrowed his eyes at something over my head. I turned and a man stood behind me with a smirk. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello. Can I join you?"

His British accent made me freeze. I looked at Elijah and back at him. They had a few characteristics in common, but if you didn't look for it, you wouldn't find it.

"Niklaus" Elijah said through gritted teeth.

Klaus smiled and pulled a chair to sit between me and Elijah. He ate a fry from my plate and leaned back.

"You know, I had commented with Bella here… Only someone who looks so much with Blaire would have made you go insane, Elijah" he said with a teasing smile. "Blaire was a sweet, but Bella… Let me tell you, sweetie" he said turning to me. "The dark hair really makes that beautiful porcelain skin stand out. Gorgeous"

"Enough" Elijah snapped. "Play your games with me, Niklaus"

"Calm down, brother" Klaus chuckled. "She's not another Petrova, no need to fight me over her. I'm not _that_ interested in her. I know how to be detached of those who soon will not be breathing"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Only came to warn you that the sacrifice will happen tomorrow"

"I won't help you, you killed my father" I snapped.

"Oh" he sighed with a frown. "See, that's why I told Maddox to be more careful. I am sorry, dear, it was never my intention to kill your father. I just wanted the talisman and to warn you"

"I'm not letting you kill her" Elijah said.

"I killed the first, and I need to kill the last. You can't stop me"

"What?" I breathed.

"Oh, didn't anyone from your family told you?" he asked smiling. "I killed Blaire for creating the other kind"

I gripped my necklace and Elijah's stared at his brother in shock.

"Elijah, no" I whispered when he moved to attack Klaus.

Elijah clenched his jaw and sat back. Klaus smiled at him and then turned to me.

"I like how you control him the same way as Blaire, he's wrapped around your little finger… Now, Katerina's story must have been told to you, right?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"So you do understand I'll kill people until you decide to help me" I nodded. "Good. Tomorrow I'll pick you and Elena up"

"I don't have power enough to do such spell" I mumbled.

"Well, as you once told me, you could take energy from that Bennett witch"

"I would be risking her" I said and took a deep breath. "Let's make a deal"

"I don't make deals" he said.

"I don't want anyone else hurt, neither does Elena. We agree to go on with the sacrifice, but you need to give me your word that you'll leave our loved ones alone after that. And I'll help you, but I'll take power from the talisman you stole from me"

"The talisman was made to give a witch enough power to end all vampires of the other kind" he frowned. "I intend to use it"

"No" I said glaring at him. "I'll use the talisman's power to help you breaking the curse. Then it will be destroyed"

"Fine" he said and stood up. "Be ready by sunset"

"I will"

"Brother" he said to Elijah before walking away.

Elijah was gripping the chair's arms so tightly I feared he would break it.

"Let's go home" I whispered.

He stood up, throwing money on the table to cover the bill and I almost had to run after him. When I got out of the Grill, I looked around for Elijah, and suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I turned and frowned at Damon.

"Don't. He's too angry. Stay away from him, give him some time"

"But…"

"I'm fine, let her go"

I turned and eyed Elijah as he walked to us. His hands were in fists, and his body tense. But in a way, he was better than he was minutes before. Damon let me go and I told him to warn Elena and Stefan about what happened and that I would be over in the morning. He nodded, his constant frown in place, and I turned to leave with Elijah. When we got to my house, he paced around the living room. I sat in the couch watching him, worried about my main ally having his mind filled with new information that brought too many strong emotions. We needed his mind back in the plan or things could go wrong.

"Elijah"

"I can't" he said and stared down at me. "I can't let you die. Klaus… I'll kill him"

"That's the plan. Kill him before he gets to me" I said.

"Bella, take the elixir. If I fail…"

"You won't"

"I might"

"I trust you, Elijah, I put my faith in you" I said standing up with a smile.

"Blaire trusted me. And I let my brother kill her" he said.

"You didn't know"

"I should have known. I should have stayed to make sure she would be alright"

"You can't change the past, Elijah. Help me revenge Blaire and my father. Help me, and you will be proving yourself worthy of her love"

"I'll get the elixir for Elena" he sighed. "Will you be alright alone?"

"Yes, don't worry"

"Impossible" he gave me a sad smile.

"Elijah, when we go to the boarding house tomorrow, you need to say you have two vials of the elixir… Or Elena will never accept it"

"And that's the last thing I'll do to protect a Petrova" he vowed. "I don't care what happens to her after she takes that elixir. What matters to me is keeping you alive"


	24. Avoiding Sunset's Arrival

I finally got up from bed by dawn. I had tossed and turned all night, and didn't get a second of sleep. I took a long shower, trying to relax, but how can someone relax when people's lives are in risk? Mine included. I put on dark-wash jeans, a plaid dark purplish-red top, and light grey boots. I grabbed a bag and packed my grimoire, and other stuff I might need. I looked around my room, assuring myself I would be back later that night, after Elijah killed Klaus as we agreed. I went downstairs and was surprised to see food in the table.

"I bought it" Elijah answered to my shocked expression.

I smiled at him and we are breakfast in silence. Once all dishes had been washed, and I couldn't stall anymore, I turned to leave the house.

"If something happens…" I said as we got in my car.

"I thought you trusted me" he interrupted.

"I do. But if something goes wrong, I have my will ready… It's in the office's desk, on the second drawer. Can you… make sure my wishes are respected?"

"I will not need to" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

I nodded and stared out the window as he drove to the boarding house. When we got there, I saw Elena's car was already in the driveway. We parked and walked in the house. Elena was with Stefan in the living room.

"Where is Damon?" I asked dropping my bag in the couch.

"He refuses to join this meeting" Stefan said tensely.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"We'll go on with the sacrifice, but my plan is different from Klaus'" I said. "I'll take power from my talisman and kill him"

Damon rushed down the stairs and stood in the doorway scowling at us.

"Are you fucking crazy?" he snapped. "You'll die"

"I won't" I said confidently.

"I'll kill Klaus, she only has to weaken him" Elijah said.

"It's dangerous" Damon said.

"It's our best shot" I said.

"You and Elena can still die" Stefan frowned.

"Klaus needs to kill a vampire and a werewolf first. Then he would drink from Elena, and then me, to the point of our deaths" I said. "I'll try to work as fast as I can so Elena is safe"

"And if it takes too long?" Stefan asked fearfully.

"We have a plan B" Elijah said and took the small vial from his pocket. "This is an elixir I got for Katerina, it will bring you back to life"

"This is stupid" Damon said. "Why do you trust him?"

"Do you have a better plan?" I snapped.

"Bonnie could kill Klaus" Damon said.

"Bonnie won't die for us" Elena said glaring at him.

"So, you'll trust his magic potion" he scoffed.

"Elena, take it" I said passing her the vial.

"Wait a sec!" Damon snapped. "What about you?"

"I already drank from Elijah's magic potion" I rolled my eyes at him.

He stared at me, not trusting my word and I stared back, hoping he would stay quiet.

"This might not work" Damon said.

"I'll take the chance" Elena said.

Damon stormed out of the room and I sighed before turning to the others and explained the rest of the plan. Ric, Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie joined us a couple hours later, and it was agreed Jenna would stay at the boarding house with Jeremy, while Bonnie and Ric went to the abandoned mansion on the site of the witch massacre, in case the original plan didn't work and Bonnie had to intervene. I left the group as Elena and Elijah discussed the elixir, and went upstairs to find Damon. He was in his room, pacing back and forth, his hand fisting his hair.

"Stop" I said.

He stopped and turned to scowl at me.

"Whatever is what you thinking… planning, don't. I understand you don't agree with my plan, but promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"I always do something stupid" he retorted.

"Damon, please. I'm trying to save Elena…"

"You didn't drink that stuff, did you?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No, there is just for Elena"

"You'll die" he deadpanned.

"Elena will live. Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Jenna, Ric, Stefan, you… You'll all live"

"I hate martyrs"

"Damon, just stay put until we are done" I said. "Don't ruin anything"

"How can you be so calm about dying?" he scowled.

"Freaking out won't help" I shook my head. "I have to stay focused…"

"I'll call Cullen and they will come to protect you…"

"Stop" I snapped. "Klaus will kill people if they are here. Don't you understand? We're doing this to avoid death"

"I… I don't want to lose you"

"Elena will be alive" I pointed out fighting my tears.

"And you will leave me alone here to watch her happily ever after with Stefan" he said. "You are my only friend"

"Exactly. That's why I'm asking you to stay put, Damon. Please, don't be reckless"

There was a knock on the door and Elena poked her head in. I left them to talk. I was halfway down the stairs when suddenly someone blurred past me and I heard Elena crying. Jenna and Ric ran upstairs, and we walked in Damon's room. He and Stefan were fighting again, while Elena was leaned against a wall, crying, blood dripping from her mouth. I ran to her to make sure she was alright, and Ric was yelling at the brothers to stop.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked Elena.

She continued crying and looked at the two men fighting.

"Stop" I snapped.

Damon staked Stefan in the stomach. Stefan grunted and fell on the floor, wincing in pain. I pushed Damon away from him and Elena crouched to help Stefan.

"What have you done?" I asked him, shocked at how fast Damon turned 180 degrees lately.

"At least she will survive, even if it's as a vampire" he said.

"Are you out of your mind? What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. "It should have been her choice"

"She chose to risk her life!" he snapped. "I won't let her"

I scowled at him, not believing what I was hearing. I looked at Stefan and Elena, Jenna was giving him a blood bag. I let out a mirthless laugh and turned to leave. I ran downstairs, and Damon followed me.

"What now?"

"Have you really seen what you've been doing lately?" I asked grabbing my bag. "I'm done with you. One thing is staying while knowing you love her… Other is staying and witnessing you ruin people's lives"

"That's the point, Bella. She will live" he said frowning.

"She will never forgive you. Never for a vampire can be really long"

"It's Elena… She'll hate me for some time, but eventually…"

"You resent Stefan for making you turn into a vampire… But look what you did" he just stared at me. "I can't. I refuse to spend what could be my last day watching you screw things up. It's tiring to be your friend, Damon. I give up. I try, and try, and it seems that it's just Elena come into the picture, what is very often, you have to prove yourself different from Stefan. Open your eyes, Damon, the bad guy eventually loses everyone. You succeeded on making everyone hate you, congratulations"

I opened the front door and walked out, not planning on coming back. As I got in my car, Elijah walked out of the house and extended his hand for the keys. I gave it to him, knowing I shouldn't be driving as angry as I was. Elijah drove to the park and when he parked the car I didn't move from my seat.

"You know, I kinda resent you for not marrying Blaire… Now I'm cursed to repeat her story, caring for someone who cares about a Petrova and does a lot of wrong stuff" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry for not marrying her, but in a way I don't regret. As part of my family, she would probably have been cursed to this life too" he said. "We wouldn't have children… And you wouldn't exist"

"So? This mess wouldn't exist"

"I prefer the mess with you, Isabella" he said and got out of the car as I frowned.

I got out of the car and we walked around the park for some time, in silence, I was immersed in my thoughts. Elijah was a good companion because he had the gift of silence. He knew when to give someone space and time to think.

"So…" I sighed some time later. "Is that trip to Europe still up?" I smiled and he smiled back. "I have no plans for my summer"

"I'll take you anywhere you want, Bella" he said, stopped and turned to face me. "You are worth much more… You deserve more than this small town life. You should see all that the world has to offer"

"How about South America after Europe?" I laughed.

"Good idea"

"Thank you, Elijah… I really, really appreciate all you're doing for me"

"I would do it all over again if I had to" he sighed and pulled the vial from his pocket. "Bella…"

"You want me to drink it now that Elena doesn't need it anymore" I said.

"Please" was all he said.

"Damon is right… It might not work"

"I know" he extended the vial to me. "But I need to have some peace of mind, to have some hope you will survive if I fail"

I took the vial from him and stared at it.

"My grimoire said it won't work" I mumbled. "It works only in humans"

"But it would work on Katerina" he protested.

"I don't know, Elijah. Maybe a doppelganger is different on what concerns the effectiveness of this" I shrugged. "I'll drink it, but please, don't get your hopes too high"

He nodded, and I uncapped the vial.

"Cheers" I mumbled.

I downed the sour liquid and gagged. I passed him the vial back and took my phone from my pocket. It had been vibrating for some time and I wanted to be left alone. I saw it was Ric, and worried, I answered.

"Ric?"

"_Bella, are you alright?"_ he asked. _"We've been calling…"_

"I'm fine. What's going on?" I sighed.

"Damon and I…"

"_Ric, seriously, I don't wanna know. I want to enjoy this day, and Damon won't ruin this" _

"_Sorry. I just wanted to let you know… Damon went to talk to Katherine after Klaus said he had everything he needed for the ritual. Klaus has Caroline and Tyler, he'll use them for the ritual. Maddox is guarding them at the tomb"_

"I'm going" I said and hung up.

I looked at Elijah and with a sigh he turned to walk with me to the car. He tried to convince me to stay out and let him help Damon, but I refused. I wanted to deal with Maddox myself.

"Do you have your dagger?" I asked.

"It doesn't work on a werewolf" he said frowning.

I looked up in the sky. The sun was almost gone. Klaus would be soon looking for me. The moon would be out, and Tyler would transform.

"We have to get Caroline away from Ty quick" I mumbled. "Do you have the dagger?"

"Yes. Why?" he asked.

"I need it"

He told me it was in the glove compartment. I opened it and found a wooden box, with the dagger inside. I put the box away and fidgeted in my seat as we approached the tomb site. When we got out of the car I was about to run into the tomb but Elijah stopped me.

"Let me, please" he said.

"They're my friends, and he killed my father" I pulled my arm away. "I need to do this"

We ran into the tomb, and found Maddox using his powers to throw Damon away. Caroline and Tyler weren't in sight. Maddox saw me and Elijah and used his powers against him and Damon. They screamed in pain, Damon falling to his knees.

"Bella!" Caroline yelled from somewhere farther inside the tomb.

I focused on her and muttered the spell to break the seal. As I was halfway through it, I was flung against a wall and groaned at the sharp pain of the hard, sharp rock against my back. I blinked and wiped the blood coming from my nose, my vision a bit blurry. I heard a gunshot and saw Maddox jerk. I stood up in shaky legs, and daggered him in the heart. His eyes were locked on mine as his blood dripped down my hand.

"That's for my father, son of a bitch" I mumbled.

He fell on the ground dead, and I turned to Matt, aiming a gun at me.

"Matt, lower it" I whispered.

"What have you done?" he snapped. "Where's Caroline?"

"We're trying to help her" Damon snapped standing up.

Matt's gun fired, and I gasped as Elijah grunted, standing in front of me. Damon ran to Matt, but he shot again, and Elijah groaned. Damon knocked Matt out with his gun.

"Damon" I chastised.

"He has wooden bullets" Damon said dropping the gun.

"Elijah?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" he groaned and sat down on the ground.

"That doesn't look fine to me" I said looking at the bloody holes in his shoulder and stomach. "Let me help"

"Break the seal" Damon demanded.

I pushed Elijah's shirt off his shoulders as I muttered the spell, and scowled as I pulled the pieces of wood from his flesh.

"Sorry, sorry" I cried as he yelled in pain.

Caroline and Tyler ran to us and she went to help Matt, who was waking up. I wiped the blood in my jeans and gave Elijah my wrist.

"No" he said sitting up with some difficulty. "You'll need magic later"

Right. I tried to help him up, but he waved off my help.

"I can tie myself in the cellar on my family's property" Tyler told Damon.

"Fine, let's go"

We walked out of the tomb, and started to run in the direction of my car. Tyler groaned and stopped just as we were reaching my car, and Elijah urged me to enter the car.

"Matt, no!" Caroline snapped as Matt aimed his gun at Tyler.

"Get out of here" Damon said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Klaus can't do the ritual without a werewolf" he said low.

"You are not killing Ty!" I snapped.

"Bella" Elijah said urgently, tugging on my arm and his eyes on Tyler.

"I can't let Klaus break the curse" Damon said.

"Get in the car, Damon" I said pleadingly.

Caroline grabbed Matt and ran as Tyler fell on the ground, his eyes changing and he growled. Elijah pushed me into the car, and ran to the driver's side.

"Damon!" I yelled.

"I'll go home" he said.

"Damon, don't!" I screamed as Elijah fired the engine.

He blurred and disappeared. Elijah drove top speed away from there, and I heard a wolf's howl. Elijah told me it was all stupid. Klaus wouldn't be so stupid as to not have a back-up plan, knowing people would try to stop him. I gave him the dagger back, and told him to go to the witches' massacre site, where he needed to be with Bonnie and Ric. He insisted on staying with me, but I reminded him that for now, he needed to make sure my friends were safe, that Bonnie wouldn't intervene, and that until the ritual begun he had to stay put. Ric's car was in front of the abandoned mansion, and we got out. He looked around, searching for any threats. I glanced at the full moon and then at the woods, hoping Damon was home, Caroline safe with Matt and that Tyler would be alright.

"Isabella" Elijah said.

I turned my attention to him and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"See if one of them has internet connection so you can buy our tickets" I said.

He strode to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Promise me you will stop if you think it's too much"

"It won't be, you just have to get there in perfect timing and kill him" I whispered.

"Promise me anyway. Don't be reckless with your life"

I nodded and gave him a hug. As one or other hugs we had shared, he seemed hesitant, freezing at first. But this time, once his arms wrapped around me, it was a bear hug. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Make sure she's safe" I whispered glancing at the abandoned mansion, Ric walked out.

He nodded and I ran to my car. But before I could get in, Ric blocked me.

"I really have to go, before anyone else gets hurt" I said.

"Are they okay?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, Caroline escaped with Matt, and Tyler stayed in the woods he was in transition already"

"Damon?"

I shook my head and he sighed, grumbling something about recklessness and fucking idiot. He looked at me and extended me something. I looked down at it, and saw his ring in the middle of his palm.

"Take it" he said.

"Ric…"

"I won't need it, you do"

"Ric, you will need it. God knows what will happen while Elijah is there" I shook my head. "Besides, it wouldn't work. I'm a supernatural entity, it only works on humans"

"Oh" he mumbled disappointedly with a deep frown.

"Thanks"

He nodded and stepped out of my way. I got in and drove to the boarding house, calling Damon. He wasn't answering. Funny how earlier that day I had promised myself not to stress myself over him ever again, and hours later I was doing it. Klaus was leaned against the front door and Elena and Stefan were in the porch steps.

"Finally, I began to think I would have to hunt you down" Klaus said with a smirk.

"I'm here" I mumbled.

"Let's go" he said striding past Elena and Stefan and to me.

"No" Stefan choked out.

"It's okay" Elena said soothingly cupping his face. "You don't have to get hurt… It will be alright" she kissed him softly and my eyes got full of tears seeing Stefan's heartbroken expression. "I love you" she said quietly.

"Love you too" he said and kissed her again.

"Close your eyes" she said with a sad smile and wiped her tears with her free hand.

He leaned his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. She slipped her hand from his and I felt Klaus grab my arm before things became a blur around us. When it stopped we were in the woods, and Greta was waiting. She looked a lot like Luka, although she seemed so calm, that I knew her heart was lost.

"You two were fools" Klaus said pulling us forward. "Thinking you could postpone…"

"It wasn't us. I asked him not to" I said desperately. "Don't hurt anyone"

"I won't. I already have all I need" he smirked.

"What?" Elena asked confusedly.

"I'm going to get the moonstone" he informed Greta and she nodded. "Take them to the quarry"

He disappeared and Greta gave us an expectant scowl. We started following her through the woods and I explained what happened to Caroline and Tyler to Elena. I assured her they were all fine, not including Damon into the conversation. She begged Greta to help us, saying her father and brother wanted to save her and kill Klaus. Greta calmly answered that they were wasting their time for she wasn't lost. We arrived at the quarry and my blood ran cold at the sight as Greta lit fires around. I grabbed Elena's arm, attracting attention to the woman on the ground.

"Jenna" Elena cried and ran to her aunt. "Aunt Jenna! Jenna!" she called shaking the woman.

"Why? Klaus agreed he wouldn't kill anyone!" I snapped at Greta.

Greta looked up from her grimoire, looking at me with disdain.

"She isn't"

I gasped as Jenna woke up suddenly.

"She in transition" Greta said calmly.

Elena stared at her aunt as her eyes changed and Jenna touched her lips with a frown. It didn't matter what we did, someone would always get hurt. Caroline or Jenna.

Klaus showed up, dragging a weak woman I recognized as Jules.

Tyler or Jules.

Elijah had to get this over with. No one else could get hurt.


	25. Phoenix, Everlasting

"Elena?" Jenna asked frowning. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Jenna" Elena said giving her a sad smile. "What happened to you?"

"You weren't supposed to leave the house" I said quietly.

"You called me" Jenna said confusedly to Elena. "You said you needed me…"

"Katherine" I growled.

"Oh, God… I couldn't tell. Her voice was just like…" Jenna stammered. "I got out, and someone grabbed me. Klaus made me drink his blood, but I don't remember anything else…"

"Aunt Jenna, do you remember what I told you about vampires? How people become one?"

Jenna's frown deepened and then her mouth fell, she seemed shocked and just… lost.

"Everything will be OK" Elena said wiping her tears.

We all knew she was lying. Greta walked to us and asked Jenna if she was hungry. Elena snapped up, grabbing a rock, and tried to attack her, but Greta used her powers to throw her at me. We fell on the ground, and I groaned as my head hit a rock. Yeah, not my lucky day, I was all sore and was about to be sacrificed. We scrambled up when a circle of fire surrounded us, and I looked away as Greta fed Jenna her blood as Elena begged her not to. Greta pushed Jenna back in the ground, and lit fire around her too.

"It will be okay" Elena mumbled.

I watched as Greta conjured fire around Jules too. I glared at the flames in front of me, and walked past it, not bothered as the flames burned higher, to my shoulders, since they couldn't burn me. Greta glared at me and Klaus smirked. I looked at Jules, who was screaming and thrashing in pain and back at the witch and hybrid.

"What have you done?" I snapped walking to them.

"I slowed down the transition process" Greta said.

"Witches are supposed to keep balance!" I yelled at her.

"Easy" Klaus said calmly holding me back from attacking Greta.

"My loyalty lies with Niklaus" she said calmly.

"Isabella" Klaus said and I glared at him. "We must begin. Here"

He extended me my talisman, and I grabbed it, fisting the pendant in my hand. I looked up at the moon, and prayed everything would work. He handed the moonstone to Greta, and I begrudgingly walked to where she stood. I took deep breaths and could feel Klaus watching me closely.

"Do it" he snapped.

"Absorbing so much energy is not that simple" I said and concentrated on the talisman.

I whispered a spell, summoning the power my ancestor left on the talisman, while hoping I would be forgiven for such risky plan. My eyes snapped open as energy flowed through my veins, starting in my arm, to my heart and pumping through my body. I pocketed the talisman and with a sigh held out my hands to Greta. She took it and closed her eyes, muttering the spell. I glanced at Jules who was crying, knowing what would happen now, and muttered the spell with Greta. The fire around Jules went out and she cried to Elena that everything she did was for Tyler. As the La Push pack, these werewolves were just as protective of each other. They were a family. She tried to run, and when Klaus grabbed her she tried to fight back. I snapped my eyes shut, as my stomach twisted after seeing him rip her heart out. Greta slipped her hand from mine, and took the heart from him, letting the blood drip down on the moonstone. Elena and Jenna had been talking quietly, but as Klaus turned to Jenna, Elena stood up, careful with the flames and wiped her tears away.

"No, please" she cried. "You don't have to kill her! I don't want Jeremy to be without a family! Please, I did everything you've asked!"

"I was going to use other vampire" he said and shrugged. "Unfortunately, I needed another one and your aunt seemed a good choice"

"Klaus" I said warningly. "The deal was no one else getting hurt. I won't help you kill her"

"It's her or Caroline" he said calmly.

I looked at Elena with a frown.

"No" Jenna cried. "No, leave Caroline alone!"

"She has chosen" Klaus said taking a step toward her.

"Wait!"

We turned and I sighed with relief as Stefan approached. He looked at Elena and me with a deep frown and then locked eyes with Klaus.

"Let's make a deal" he said. "Let Jenna go, you can use me"

Elena gasped and Jenna stared at him in shock.

"Stefan" I whispered.

Damon wouldn't let him. He would come and take Stefan away. Stefan could have done many wrongs to Damon in the past, and they could be fighting each other constantly, but Stefan would always be Damon's little brother. He hadn't told me, but it was pretty clear he loved his brother when he would tell me stories of their childhood, a time before Katherine. But if Damon came, he could ruin our plan, and Klaus might escape.

"Stefan" Elena cried quietly.

"I will let Elena choose" Klaus said with a smirk. "Elena? Who do you want to live, and who do you want to die?"

"Don't" I cried. "She can't choose"

She would be forever haunted by her choice and so would the one who survived.

"It's okay" Stefan said soothingly.

"I-I…" Elena stammered looking between her boyfriend and her aunt.

"Actually, you don't get to choose" Klaus laughed and turned to Stefan. "Sorry, I have plans for you, alive"

He staked Stefan in the stomach, and snapped his neck.

"Stefan" I cried.

Klaus sent me a glare and I didn't dare moving from my spot.

"Bella" Elena cried, begging me.

Klaus wouldn't be weak enough until after he killed the vampire. Greta's hold on my hand tightened as she channeled some of my energy necessary to break the curse, and she shot me an evil look. She knew. She knew what I was planning. The fire around Jenna died out and she tried to run to us, but Klaus grabbed her before she touched Greta, and staked her in the back. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees.

"Shut it off. Shut your emotions off" I whispered to her as tears ran down my cheeks.

She locked eyes with me and slowly the fear in her eyes disappeared. Klaus staked her in the heart and she let out a small gasp before falling lifeless in front of me. Elena's sobs grew louder, and I let out a shuddering breath.

"Two down, two to go" Klaus said quietly.

I glared at him and he winced before blurring right in front of me and grabbed me by the throat.

"Channel her energy. She's not being helpful" he snapped at Greta.

I blinked my tears away, and with my eyes locked on his, I tried with all strength I had to kill him. He groaned and his hold on my neck loosened a bit before tightening painfully. I choked and clawed at his hands. My nose was bleeding and I could feel my energy being drained by Greta. I tried to force air down my throat and fought against the blackness trying to sip in. I glanced at Elena and Stefan. She was crying looking at me with desperation. Stefan was weak on the ground fighting to stand up. Where were the others? Elijah promised me. I knew he would come. He wouldn't break his promise.

Where was Damon?

I focused on Klaus again, trying with not much success to harm him. He only groaned and with an outraged growl, he changed his grip on my neck. I felt pain down my spine for a moment after my neck was snapped and then nothing. Blackness took me.

* * *

"Bella!" Elena cried.

No, no, no. She needed to be alive. She was supposed to die after Elena. She was the key to their plan's success. Klaus glared down at the body of her friend. Stefan looked away, praying to whatever holy entity to help them, for their plan to work even without Bella. Greta's nose was bleeding and she swayed slightly.

"I… she was too strong" Greta mumbled. "It's too much"

"Just do it" Klaus screamed at her.

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath before continuing to incant the spell. Klaus walked to Elena, and she waited unmoving. Stefan tried with everything he had to get up and move, do something, take her away, but pain was coursing through his body and he was too weak.

"It's time" Klaus said to Elena smiling and extended his hand.

The fire around her disappeared and she ignored his offered hand, and walked past him to the sacrificial altar where Bella's body lay. She kneeled in front of her friend, and wiped the tears that had stayed in her cold, pale cheeks. Klaus grabbed Elena by the arm, pulling her up, and held her with an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Thank you, Elena" he said, sounding sincere even though he was teasing her a bit.

"Go to hell" she told him.

She knew she would survive. She would be the only one to survive the damn ritual. Even if it was as a vampire. She would live many lives with Stefan. Jeremy wouldn't have any human family left besides John – what it wasn't good in her mind. Damon would go back to his old, selfish, killer ways. She just knew he would go back to the monster he was once after Bella's death. Bonnie would blame herself for not intervening when the time was right. Elena didn't know what would happen to Elijah, but considering the way he felt for Bella, she guessed he would do the same Damon would.

She hissed in pain, grabbing at Klaus' arms, her fighting instincts kicking in as his fangs pierced the skin of her neck. Her eyes went to Stefan on the ground and she saw tears sliding down his cheeks as she slowly became weak. She stopped fighting when it seemed that it was too hard to move. Her vision became blurry and her body started to go limp on Klaus' arms. He drained the last of her blood, and let go of her. She fell lifeless on the ground and Stefan could only stare, hoping she would wake up.

Klaus smiled wiping his lips then looked at a weak Greta.

"I can feel it happening" he said.

* * *

I took a sharp breath and my eyes snapped open.

I coughed, and gasped for air, and quickly sat up. Greta and Klaus stared at me in shock, and then he laughed darkly.

"Elijah" he laughed.

The elixir worked. It actually worked.

I gasped at the sight of Elena's lifeless form close to me and crawled to her. I cried, calling her, but she wouldn't answer. I looked at Stefan and as our eyes locked, I knew what our only hope was. Damon's blood on her system. But that hope flared my anger. She shouldn't have died in first place. I should have been able to take on Klaus, Elena shouldn't have died.

"Kill her again, this time for good" Greta told him.

I glared at her as I felt the tingling feeling of someone trying to use magic against me. I focused on Klaus, throwing his across the ground, and focusing on his life force. I didn't care if I died. I would kill him. He screamed in pain, his knees buckling.

"I should have known better than to think you would keep your word" I snapped.

Goosebumps formed in my skin at the raw power in me, around me. I blinked away the blurriness, and approached him. Greta was still trying to use her powers against me, seemed confused on why her magic wouldn't work on me. I was not only slowing down Klaus' transformation process, I was killing him.

He deserved. He had to die.

I breathed heavy as my head started to pound with pain when I heard a tiny scream and something snapping. I glanced back and saw Greta dead by Damon's feet.

"Stop" Bonnie cried.

I looked back at Klaus. As I felt my own life coming to an end, Klaus fell on the ground clawing at his chest.

"Take Elena" Stefan said.

Damon hesitated, looking at me with a worried frown before going to his brother. He pulled out the stake and with a last glance at me, he picked Elena up and disappeared. Bonnie helped Stefan up.

"Leave" I cried.

"Not until he is dead" Stefan said.

"I'll make sure…"

"No!" Bonnie yelled.

I shook my head at them and when I turned away, back at Klaus, I saw Elijah. As Damon, he hesitated but ran to Klaus. I just had to weaken Klaus enough so Elijah would kill him without trouble. Klaus tried to fight back his brother.

"They are not buried in the sea!" Klaus said as Elijah was about to kill him.

He stopped.

"No" I whispered weakly.

He looked at me and then back at his brother. It was understandable why he had stopped. Klaus gave him hope, a reason that went against Elijah's motives to kill him. If his family was safe somewhere, only Klaus knew, and if Elijah killed him, he would never know.

"Kill him or I'll kill you both, I don't care if I die" Bonnie snapped.

Elijah looked at me again, and I groaned as my heart twisted painfully.

"Bella…"

"I'll awake them" Klaus said cutting Elijah off.

And although I didn't want Elijah to hate me, I couldn't stop. I couldn't risk having Klaus around, or other Originals. I didn't care they were Elijah's family. There was no guarantee that they would be peaceful. And so, I focused the last of my energy on both brothers. I could hear Bonnie struggling against Stefan, yelling at him to let her go, for me to stop. Elijah whimpered and I fell on my knees.

That was it.

I would end what their mother begun.

I would do what the Volturi should have done a long time ago.

I would disrespect all of Blaire's work to protect Elijah by killing him.

But I had to. For everyone's safety.

"I'm sorry" Elijah mumbled wincing in pain.

I had to.

I tried to absorb energy from Greta's death, from the earth, the air, the moon. But as Bonnie had been warned by the spirits, it was too much for a witch. I fell on the ground and through blurry vision I saw Elijah running away with Klaus.

He broke his promise to me.

"Bella" I heard Stefan call. "Please, please…"

"The elixir…" Bonnie whispered somewhere to my right, I could hear her quiet sobs.

"She had died and came back already…"

"No! Bella… Oh, god, I'm so sorry"

"What for?" I croaked. "For being luckier than me?"

I smiled grimly as Stefan hugged me tight. I weakly wrapped my arms around him, and he picked me up from the rocky ground. Bonnie wiped her tears with a beaming, yet teary smile. Stefan cradled me to his chest carefully and ran to Bonnie's car. He gently set me on the passenger seat, and Bonnie sat on the back as he drove top speed away from the quarry.

"How?" Stefan asked, his voice full of happiness.

It was good to know that even though the disastrous night my resurrection could bring them some happiness.

"Blaire" I mumbled and licked my lips. "She asked me to save them"

"Them?" Bonnie questioned.

I didn't answer. The fact that I had just experienced some kind of heaven, where I met my ancestors, my dad, Jenna and Rose-Marie was still making me think of myself as crazy. Stefan parked the car and quickly, but carefully as if I was made of glass, he picked me up again. We stopped for a second at the sight of John, lying dead on the porch's steps. I looked away and Stefan ran inside the house. We found Jeremy, Alaric, Elena and Damon gathered on the living room. Jeremy and Elena were hugging each other, crying while Alaric downed the drink Damon had just given him. Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered Jenna.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

Elena looked up at me with shock and she and Jeremy stood up quickly. She started to run to me, but as Stefan moved to put me down on the couch she stepped back. Once I was comfortable on the couch, Elena crouched next to me, wiping my tears and smiled at me.

"You're alive" she cried. "Oh, thank god"

She hugged me tight, and although it hurt a bit, I didn't complain, wrapping my arms as tight as I could around her.

She was my sister in ways more important than blood.

Tatia had been a distant cousin of Blaire. So in a really distant degree, Elena and I were cousins too. But she was my sister for all we had gone through together, all the pain and risk we unwarily put our loved ones, and in what we sacrificed to get them safe. She was a sister for she was also a doppelganger. Because she also knew what was to be a ghost of passed lives.

She was my sister because she was my best friend.

"You… didn't die" Damon mumbled in shock.

I shook my head over Elena's shoulder and gave him the best smile I could muster. He gave me a genuine smile, full of happiness, relief and gratitude. Elena pulled back and Jeremy sat in the end of the couch patting my leg.

"I'm so glad to see you alright" he said sincerely.

"I'm happy to be with family" I said and frowned at them. "I'm sorry for Jenna, I couldn't do anything…"

"We know" Jeremy shook his head. "It's okay"

"I'll always be here for you" I said to Elena. "I know Jenna is irreplaceable, and it's not the same, but… you can count on me…"

"Bella" she interrupted and hugged me again. "I know, we're family. Thank you"

* * *

I entered the Gilbert household quietly, and saw Alaric was sitting in the living room, nursing an untouched beer. I sighed and approached him. He looked up at me with a sad smile as I sat by his side.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" he mumbled.

"I know it's hard… But you have to fight this" I said.

"My wife had a romance with Damon and he changed her at her request. My girlfriend was changed and killed after Damon screwed up" he let out a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, it is hard"

"I know Damon did a lot of wrong, to you, to everyone. I know. But Jenna doesn't want you to be like this, Ric… Please, she needs you to take care of Elena and Jeremy" he frowned at me. "I saw her. After Elijah and Klaus ran, and I was dead, I… I don't know, I just was there, with them"

"Them?" he asked shocked.

"Blaire, dad, Rose-Marie… Jenna" I smiled sadly. "She loves you, and she's sorry for all the pain her death is causing you, but… Elena and Jeremy are alone now. She and John were the last family they had. You need to help them. For her"

He stared at me for a long moment before gulping his beer and nodding. I gave him a hug and when I pulled back I fixed his tie.

"Men" I chuckled blinking the tears away. "Does none of you know how to properly do a tie?"

"I guess not" he chuckled.

I patted his shoulder and stood up.

"What else did she say?" he asked.

"Not much" I mumbled with a shrug. "Just that I have some things to solve"

"Klaus?"

"No"

"Then?"

"Nothing for you to worry" I assured him.

"It sounds like I should worry. I'm sure they didn't only want Elena and Jeremy protected" he said looking me in the eyes.

"I won't be here for some time, but you can't tell them… not now. Everyone has a lot to deal with" I said.

He nodded and I ran upstairs. My pleated, full skirt flaring a bit with the movement, and my heels loudly hitting the wooden steps. Amazing how in over a few months I went from loving black to hating it. I had to throw away the black dress I wore at my dad's funeral, and earlier I had gone get some clothes for the day. After a quick meeting with the school's principal to explain that I needed to take my final exams earlier, I had to go get the flowers for the funeral. Jenna and Elena had done everything they could when my father died, and I planned on doing the same for Elena. I knocked on Elena's door and she quietly told me to come in. I walked in and closed the door. She was sitting in front of her vanity, putting her hair in a bun.

"Hey" I said sitting in the window seat. "I've got everything"

"Thank you" she said giving me a small smile.

"It's nothing"

"I lost my parents, I got another mother as Jenna became my guardian, I found out I was adopted, met my parents – although I already knew my father…"

"Then you lost all of them" I mumbled. "I'm so sorry"

"I hated him. And he saved my life" she said and nodded to the letter in the dresser with John's ring on top of it. "He left it for me… I can't read it" she looked at me pleadingly.

"You want me to read it?" I asked frowning.

"Please"

I nodded and walked to the dresser. I carefully opened the folded paper and took a deep breath.

"_Elena,_" I began.

_It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task and because of my prejudice I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have worked out differently if I'd been more willing to hear your side of things. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and some day do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring.__I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are reading this as a human or as a vampire I love you all the same, as I've always loved you and always will._

"_John_"

When I finished we both had tears in our eyes. She shakily took it and put it in her drawer. I linked my arm with hers and we went downstairs where everyone was waiting.

* * *

I stepped forward after Jeremy and Elena put their roses in the graves. I crouched and muttered a quick spell with my hand hovering over the flowers. When I stood up I wiped my tears and gave Elena a small smile.

"They won't die" I said.

"Thank you" she said.

I nodded and stepped back, standing by Stefan's side. He gave me a questioning look and I smiled. He seemed truly worried about me, as much as he was for Elena. He gave my hand a squeeze before going to comfort Elena. I looked over my shoulder. Damon stood feet back from the group, watching everything with a frown. His tie was loose and his shirt not tucked in his pants. I walked to him and he arched an eyebrow at me as I pulled the tie completely loose and played with it. He looked better without it.

"You should hate me" he said. "I chose her life over yours"

"It was not the first time" I pointed out.

"She should hate me"

"If it wasn't Jenna it would be Caroline and Tyler… Death couldn't be avoided, as much as we wanted"

"Why do you always find excuses to forgive me?" he frowned. "It makes me feel even worse about myself"

"It's not my intention" I shrugged. "I just… will always forgive you"

We stared at each other and suddenly he stepped forward, hugging me tight. I was surprised at the gesture. Damon wasn't the kind to hug out of nowhere. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head in his shoulder. I would miss him.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I really am. For everything I put you through, and for… well, being a jerk" his arms tightened around me. "I'm really happy you didn't die"

"Damon" I said softly and pulled back looking him in the eyes. There was something there. Something I hadn't ever seen before in those blue eyes. Regret, desperation… "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing"

He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering, before he turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked frowning.

"Home"

"You're not staying for the wake?"

"No" he said without turning back.

I stared at his back and soon Stefan went after him. Knowing the brothers would solve whatever was wrong at the moment, I turned and went back to Elena. I had little time to make sure everything was alright before I would be gone.


	26. Losing It

I woke up really early the day after Jenna and John's burial. I put on dark denim shorts, with a green tank top and grey sneakers, pulled my hair into a bun and went to school. Although it was Saturday, the principal was doing me the favor of letting me take my finals that morning. I hadn't had the time to study, but the exams were finished in three hours and fairly easily. After thanking the principal for taking time that morning to help me, I went back home, to finish packing. Half of my stuff was in boxes and the living room furniture was covered by white sheets. Caroline had texted me about going to the Gone With The Wind screening in the town's square, but I wasn't in the mood, and wanted to finish packing that day. I wondered if I should tell everyone before leaving or calling after I was gone. Calling after leaving was probably better since that way they couldn't convince me to stay and goodbyes wouldn't be personally. I hoped their summer would be better than mine.

"Bella"

I gasped and jumped around. Stefan was entering through my window. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to slow down my heart. He looked around frowning at the boxes and bags by the closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Planning on going somewhere?"

I sighed and nodded biting my lip.

"I'll start my summer earlier… I need vacations. Don't tell anyone for now, please" I said.

He seemed unsure but nodded.

"I need your help"

"Stefan, I'm really busy. Sorry. It will have to wait, whatever it is…"

"It's Damon" he said. I turned to face him with a worried frown. He got my attention. "Tyler bit Damon"

I stared at him, hoping he would tell me it was a prank. My eyes filled with tears as he only stared back at me. Dammit. I had left Damon in the woods after rescuing Caroline… I should have known he wouldn't leave. He had his mind set on killing Tyler, and I should have known he wouldn't listen to me and try to do it anyway. I should have dragged him away by the hair. I turned and grabbed my grimoire and other books about witchcraft.

"He told me not to tell you or Elena…" Stefan said watching me.

"Where is he?"

"Home. I need your help to find a cure" he said pleadingly.

I remembered Rose-Marie. We hadn't found a cure. According to Jules there wasn't one.

And then I remembered when I saw her, after I died the night of the sacrifice. Rose had told me to help Damon. I didn't understand, with so many requests of help and messages to give, I had barely paid attention to her. Now it made sense.

Damon's attitude at the graveyard the day before also made sense. He was saying goodbye.

"Where was he bitten?" I asked running downstairs.

"The forearm… it's spreading slowly" he said following me out of the house.

"The information in my grimoire says that the infection spreads slowly, but once it gets to the heart, the process is fast… It makes sense, Rose was bitten in the shoulder, closer to the heart, and she…"

"Died in one day" he mumbled.

I nodded and gave him the keys of my car. Stefan drove as fast as my car could make it, and I was grateful for it. I had to see him. I had to find a cure. I refused to let him die. I flipped through spells, and for a moment my mind went to the bounding spell Bonnie put on John and Elena. It couldn't work on Damon since he was a vampire. There had to be a cure. Nature had balance. Everything had to have its opposite. The werewolf bite had to have a cure. Would Elijah know? And if he did where we could find him and would he help? He was never Damon's fan.

I got out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the boarding house and ran inside.

"Damon!" I screeched.

I flung him across the room, away from the sunlight, and Stefan blurred past me. As he held Damon down, I closed the curtains and grabbed his ring. I slipped it in his finger and he groaned, rolling his eyes at us.

"Are you insane?" I snapped.

"Not yet" he said and glared at Stefan. "You promised you wouldn't tell"

"I promised I would find a cure" Stefan answered standing up.

He helped Damon up, and against his will, dragged him to the basement. He put Damon down on the cot in the cellar and went to get a blood bag. I sat with Damon, and winced as he coughed blood. I knew he would soon be in pain, and I wished I could be there to take it away.

"I… I have to go, sorry. I'll come back with the cure" I said.

"You and Stefan are delusional… Be rational. There is no cure" Damon mumbled.

"We'll find one" Stefan said entering the cellar and extending a blood bag to Damon.

"You should start saying goodbye" Damon said.

"Never" I said standing up.

"I called Ric, he'll come to keep you company" Stefan told him.

"You mean babysit"

"Yes, so you won't do anything stupid again"

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan sighed before leaving. I pulled Damon's hair out of his forehead, my worry rising as his skin felt warmer than it should be and slightly sweaty. He leaned into my touch, and held my hand to his cheek.

"Don't go" he whispered.

"I have to, Damon" I said with tears threatening to fall.

"What if I'm gone before you come back?"

"You won't. I'll come back with a cure and we'll laugh about your behavior in a week… You'll see"

"Bella…"

"I will find a cure. Even if it's the last thing I do" I promised.

I walked out of the cellar before he answered and Stefan quickly locked the door. Damon banged on it.

"No! Let me out! Bella!"

"Sorry" I whimpered.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he screamed.

"I won't"

But our definitions of stupid could be different.

* * *

"Bonnie, I need your help" I said and glanced at Stefan on the passenger seat.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Meet me at the abandoned witches' mansion?"

She agreed and I hung up before she asked again what was going on. I knew she wouldn't be very willing to help Damon, so I was stalling on telling her what was wrong.

"Bonnie will talk to the spirits… They've been around for a long time, they must know something" I said.

"Couldn't you do it? Bonnie isn't Damon's fan" Stefan said.

"Bonnie can do it more easily, since her ancestors died there, she has a deeper connection"

"But you could do it… if you wanted?"

"Yes" I sighed. "But I'm trying not to use my energy now, I might need it later"

"Bella, you can't do anything stupid to get the cure…"

"It's Damon" I said and we got into a quick stare contest before my eyes went back to the road. "I'll do anything I need to. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but he's my brother, and I cursed him to this life" Stefan said. "I'll do whatever we have to, but, Bella, please, don't get yourself in danger"

I nodded although I wasn't promising anything. Stefan sighed, knowing I would still do whatever I thought necessary. I parked the car, and Stefan waited outside for Bonnie while I went inside the abandoned mansion. I lit the candles we had left there from the night of the sacrifice, and looked around, hoping the spirits would help us. Bonnie came in slowly, eyeing me. I begged her with my eyes to help me, and she hugged me as my tears started to fall down.

"Shh… I'll help. For you" she whispered.

"Thank you" I squeezed her.

Stefan and I stood back as Bonnie sat on the floor surrounded by candles and whispered something my human ears couldn't catch. The flames went up, and the air seemed ticker. I could hear whispers, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Some were in languages I didn't know. Then everything stopped, and Bonnie slowly stood up. She frowned at us, not with concern or anger, but like she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Shh" I said and inclined my head. "It's not Bonnie"

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore" Bonnie said.

"Emily" he breathed. "Thank God… Can you help us?"

"We need a cure to a werewolf bite" I said. "For Damon"

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe Damon deserves this fate" she answered calmly.

"You don't know a thing about him!" I snapped and Stefan held me back by my arm. "Give me the answer!"

"Bella, calm down" Stefan said softly.

"Traitor" Emily said with narrowed eyes. "You should never help a vampire. You should help keeping nature's balance!"

"You helped Katherine" Stefan pointed out

"She threatened me, it's different" she said glaring at him. "I am sorry, Mr. Salvatore, but I refuse to help your brother… He deserves death"

"Please" I cried. "Please, don't… I need the cure"

She just blinked at me and as the candles lit again, Bonnie fell on the floor. Stefan went to help her up and she seemed a bit shaken up.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her.

"Yeah… Did she say anything?" Bonnie mumbled.

"No" he said and shot me a look.

Bonnie looked at me and her frown turned into a worried one.

"They refuse to help us because we have been helping vampires, they're mad" she said. "But… I heard something"

"What?" I asked desperately.

"The key to the cure… it's Klaus"

"We have to go talk to him" I said.

"You can't, he's dangerous" Bonnie protested.

"I don't care!"

"I'll go" Stefan said.

"No. I'm not letting you go alone… First, Damon's life is at risk already, I don't want yours too. Second, I can be more convincing than you to get the cure from Klaus"

"You should tell Elena before you go… I don't want to keep a secret from her and she should know what is going on" Bonnie said.

"He asked me not to tell" Stefan mused as we looked around for Elena.

"He's dying. Although she's your girlfriend, don't you think he should be with who he loves?" I asked. "We'll find a cure, but she should be with him"

"You should be with him"

"You all seem to forget what we had was nothing compared to what he feels for Elena" I grumbled.

"In his mind" he said and I frowned at him. "Bella, it's so obvious"

"I've been told" I said turning away.

* * *

"He chooses not to see. He's blinded by his obsession. You should stay with him"

"And do what when he starts to hallucinate? When he asks for her? No. I need to get the cure"

"Why are you leaving?" he asked. "Because of him?"

"Coming back from the dead has a price… I need to pay it" I said. "I have stuff to do..."

"But you will come back? You will be safe, right?" he asked with a worried frown.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll be back in time for Elena's birthday" I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it"

"Why are you doing this, Bella?" he asked with a sad smile. "Damon gave you so many reasons to walk away"

"I'm doing this for the same reason I stayed every time. I'm doing this for the same reason you are and for the same reason he turned into a vampire… I'm doing this… Because I'm selfish" I shrugged. "I know things would be much better if Damon was gone… Not many people would miss him. But I would. So much. So I'm being selfish, ignoring all my instincts and others' advices to let him go, let him die… Because I can't. I can't lose him, Stefan"

"You love him"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked standing on my tiptoes to see over heads. "I mean, he's been antagonizing you… With him gone you wouldn't have to worry about Elena and his feelings for her"

"Damon's feelings for Elena have helped me keeping her safe so many times I can't be much bothered. And he is my brother, I can't let him die" he said.

"You love him even though he pushed you to… this life?" I asked frowning.

"What? No, I cursed him…"

"Yes, I know you made him complete the transition, but… He made you the ripper. He made you lose control, back in the 20's…"

"He told you?" he asked shocked.

"He told me many stuff, most I think he regrets telling me" I gave him a small smile and pointed out our friends "There is Elena"

We walked to them, and once I greeted Jeremy and Caroline, I sat down on the blanket. Stefan whisked Elena away to tell her what was going on.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked with his mouth full of sandwich. "I saw you at school this morning"

"Swallow first, and chew with you lips shut" I said rolling my eyes.

"Better?" he asked smiling once he did what I asked.

"Much. I was at school because I needed to solve some stuff with my documentation" I shrugged.

Caroline's head snapped and I saw she was staring at Stefan and Elena with a frown. She turned back to me with a shocked expression.

"What…"

I shook my head at her, and my eyes glanced at Jeremy. Thankfully he was too oblivious, focused on picking pickles out of his sandwich. Caroline gave me a worried look and I gave her a small smile so she would understand I would be fine. I got up and said I would be right back, and joined Elena and Stefan. She was almost crying, looking terrified at the prospect of Damon dying.

"I… He came to my house this morning and asked my forgiveness saying he needed. I didn't give him" she stammered. "Oh, God"

"It will be fine" I said. "We'll get the cure, and you'll have time to consider forgiveness"

"A cure?" she asked frowning.

"Klaus has it, the witches' spirits said it" Stefan said. "We'll talk to him"

"It's dangerous" she said although she wasn't protesting.

"If he wanted to kill me, he would have by now… He wants something from me and I want the cure from him" Stefan said.

"And, I can still hurt him if he chooses not to cooperate" I said.

"You died last time you tried to kill him, Bella!" Elena snapped. "Don't be stupid"

"He'll give us the cure, willing or not" I shrugged.

She stared at me with a deep frown.

"You should go to the boarding house" Stefan said. "Ric is with Damon but…"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'm going right now" she said nodding and looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Bella. Come with me? He needs you"

"I need to get the cure"

"I'll go with Stefan, stay with Damon"

"No" Stefan said.

"No. I don't want you in danger… And Klaus thinks you're dead. I want it to stay like that, Elena" I said.

She agreed, asking us to be careful, and went to get her stuff to go to see Damon. I was more relieved knowing she would be with him. Damon wouldn't do anything stupid, and she could sooth him better than anyone if needed. Stefan and I went to Alaric's apartment, and the door was unlocked. Stefan went in first and I quickly following him, both tiptoeing around.

"Well, well, finally visitors" Katherine said standing up from the couch. "I was getting bored… And thirsty"

Her face changed, and Stefan pulled me behind him. I didn't need his protection though, and threw her on the wall. She glared at us as she stood up, and with a hand on her hip she arched an eyebrow.

"I should have been able to leave" she said. "What the hell went wrong on that stupid plan?"

"Elijah betrayed us" I sighed.

"You trusted Elijah? Klaus' brother? Oh, god, you're so stupid" she rolled her eyes at us.

"Where is Klaus? And Elijah?" Stefan asked impatiently.

"I haven't seen any of them. Klaus left for the sacrifice, and still didn't come back"

"We need to speak with him" I said. "We need the cure for a werewolf bite"

"Damon is still alive?" she asked surprised.

"Like you care" I snapped.

"Well, he was good in the sack when human, I could have some fun with him again while waiting for… you" she said giving Stefan a flirty smile.

"I won't fall into your web of lies ever again" Stefan said. "Do you know what the cure is?"

"No… Believe it or not, I actually do have a heart. If I knew the cure, or had it, I would have given some to Damon"

I scoffed and she glared at me.

"No, if Stefan needed you would have given to him… Damon? No" I said.

The door opened and we all turned. Klaus smirked at us.

"Well, hello, dear visitors" he said.

"Bella" Elijah said surprised, standing at the doorway. "Thank god, you're okay"

"Not thanks to you!" I snapped.

"I'm so sorry" he said frowning. "I never wanted to hurt you…"

I looked at him accusingly and he extended me an envelop.

"Please, take it"

I walked to him, passing Klaus with a glare, and grabbed it from him before quickly going back to Stefan's side. I didn't open the envelop, I didn't want an audience.

"What do you want?" Klaus said irritably. "Katerina, get me a drink"

As an obedient puppy she did as he said. I rolled my eyes at him, he seemed pleased to have a slave.

"We want the cure for a werewolf bite" Stefan said. "The witches said you had it"

"For your brother" Klaus said and rolled his eyes. "He tried to ruin my plans and you tried to kill me, why would I give it to you?"

"Let's negotiate then" I said.

"It will have to wait"

"We don't have time" I snapped.

"Well, make time. I have to keep my word to my brother, reunite our family" he said walking into the bedroom.

"I'm really am sorry, Bella, but once my family is together…" Elijah said.

"He killed Blaire" I reminded him in a hiss. "He tried to kill me!"

"The elixir…"

"Had nothing to do with her survival" Stefan glared at him. "You promised us"

"I will get my family back" Elijah said frowning, trying to make us think he was right in some level. "I knew you would be safe if I took Klaus away… I am going to come back, Isabella, we can do what we planned for your summer, after I'm reunited with my family…"

"And you will" Klaus said.

I gasped as he blurred to Elijah and Elijah grunted as the silver dagger.

"No!" I cried.

Stefan held me back as Elijah started to dissect. Klaus calmly stepped back and Elijah fell on the floor. Stefan's hold tightened on my arm as I tried to run to him, to help him.

"Bella, the cure" Stefan whispered in my ear.

The tears in my eyes slowly dried as I remembered Klaus had the cure to save Damon's life.

"Katerina" he said as Katherine hesitantly handed him a glass of bourbon. "Get more for our guests"

Klaus told us to have a seat, leaving Elijah's body in the foyer like it was nothing. Stefan tugged on my arm and I took my eyes from Elijah to follow him and Klaus to the kitchen. We sat in the barstools by the counter, and Katherine poured us drinks, watching everything.

"Sorry, but my brother is a fool to think he could cross me and be forgiven… My siblings can't be awoken, not yet. We're not in the best terms and I am at disadvantage on numbers" he said with a smile.

"The cure" Stefan said going straight to the point.

"I won't give it to you for free" he laughed.

"Do you even have it?" I snapped.

"You should keep your nerves in check if we're going to negotiate" Klaus said. "And yes, I have it"

I stared at him, not quite believing his word. He grabbed Katherine and pulled her to him harshly. She screamed as he bit her neck and Stefan and I watched as she started crying. The wound healed, but the infection quickly spread, the skin around where she had been bitten tuning an unhealthy shade with the veins starting to stand out.

"Now, watch and learn" Klaus said grabbing her again.

She fought with him but he was too strong. He bit his wrist and forced her to drink his blood. When he pulled his wrist away, there wasn't anything on her neck. She touched it and stared at us with shock.

His blood was the cure. And we couldn't just take it. He was too strong, Stefan and Katherine wouldn't be able to take him down. He would have to give it to us.

He told Katherine to go get a vial, and when she came back he filled it with the blood pouring from his wrist. He capped it, and pressed a towel on the bite to stop the blood while the wound healed.

"Let's make a deal" he said playing with the vial. "You killed Greta; a witch might be useful to me in the future"

Stefan glared at him and gave me look. He seemed torn between letting me agree or not.

"I have some stuff to solve…" I started.

"I don't care" Klaus said.

"The spirits told me to solve it. My powers are at risk" I glared at him. "I can't follow you around like the slave puppy Greta was… Well, she was a bitch, actually"

"You have some fire in you… I like it. Blaire was dull" Klaus said chuckling. "In the many centuries I lived, and with the many witches I've known, I learned one thing. I witch always keeps her promises, a witch's word is one of the most valuable things… Don't you agree, Katherine? Emily was loyal?"

"Yes, she was truthful to her word" Katherine mumbled.

"See? They can find loopholes on their promises, but they always keep them" Klaus said. "So…? Do I have your word you will help me when I ask, and that you won't ever try to harm me?" he asked smiling.

"Bella" Stefan mumbled.

"I swear my loyalty to you, Niklaus, whenever you need it. I will help you, and I won't harm you" I said seriously.

"Look at that… You must really care for that Salvatore. I thought you would hesitate, after all it is your job to kill me"

"Give us the cure" Stefan said.

"I am sorry for you, Bella" Klaus said, almost sincerely. "As my brother must have told you, the story repeats… As Blaire, you will always love a vampire who loves a Petrova. Sad, really"

"The cure" I snapped.

"And that takes us back to Stefan, who according the equation of the story… Would be me, the bad brother"

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"Elijah does kill people, but compared to me, he was never evil" Klaus mused. "As you and Damon… Because although you feed of animals now, let's face it, you are way worse than your brother. Sorority girls killed during sex are nothing compared to what the Ripper did" he smirked.

"I'm not like that anymore" Stefan said.

"Yes, and that's quite a problem to me" Klaus said.

"Give us the cure and leave town. Here's my phone, call it when you need me" I said writing my phone down on a small notepad.

"Who said I would give you the cure?" Klaus laughed.

"She gave you her word" Stefan snapped.

"Not enough"

"What do you want?" Stefan growled.

"You"

We stared at him and I realized Klaus must really be insane.

"What?" I asked.

"See, you might not remember, but we were friends once" Klaus said gesturing for Katherine fill his glass. "Back when you were fun to be with, the Ripper"

"I don't…" Stefan mumbled, frowning with confusion.

"I compelled you to forget… Anyway, we were friends… And you could be very useful to me"

"No. You have me, that's enough" I said.

"I have the cure, I decide its price" Klaus said.

"Fine, what do you want from me?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, don't" I whispered.

"You will come with me and help me" Klaus said.

"You have my word" Stefan said standing up.

"Oh, not so fast" Klaus chuckled pulling the vial with his blood out of reach. "I trust a witch's word, not a vampire's… Besides, you aren't of any use to me now"

"You just said…" I scowled at him.

"As you are now, you are not useful. The Ripper? That's the kind of vampire I would make a deal with" Klaus said. "Are you ready for a decade-long bender?"

"I'm not that person anymore" Stefan said, almost pleadingly.

"Too bad. You were a good wingman" Klaus said uncapping the vial.

"No!" I snapped as he poured the blood on the floor.

"Stop" Stefan said.

Klaus smiled, put the cap back on the vial, and walked to the fridge. He threw a blood bag at Stefan, and he caught it, staring at it with a worried frown.

"Drink it, until it's finished. If you do everything I say, Damon lives" Klaus said.

Stefan took a deep breath and looked at me before ripping the bag open. He swallowed hard, and his eyes changed. I looked away as he started to drink it. Klaus seemed satisfied while I prayed Stefan's self control could endure that. He pushed the empty bag away. He took deep breaths and his eyes slowly started to go back to normal. But Klaus threw another bag on the counter in front of Stefan and came back to his seat with his arms full of blood bags.

"Continue" Klaus said putting all the bags on the counter.

"Please, don't" I cried.

"Alright, but Damon doesn't get the cure" Klaus shrugged.

"Fine" Stefan mumbled reaching for a bag.

"Katerina, get me another drink" Klaus said leaning back against the counter appreciating the show.

I watched as Stefan slowly lost control.

* * *

"Please, it's enough" I cried.

I looked at the almost twenty empty bags of blood thrown around the kitchen. Stefan was breathing heavy as he reached for another bag.

"No" I stopped him grabbing his arm.

He looked at me but instead of his eyes going completely back to normal, they got worse and he stared at my neck hungrily.

"Hmm… Yes, fresh, warm and flowing blood is much better. Blaire was sweet… I almost got diabetic" Klaus joked.

I hissed as Stefan's grip on my arm tightened.

"Stefan" I cried.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer although I tried to push him off. I didn't want to hurt him with my powers.

He snarled as I cupped his face.

"Stop. Come back, for Elena, Damon… please, for me" I begged.

He pushed me away, shutting his eyes and the veins slowly started to disappear.

"Very good" Klaus said. "Blaire also had this… gift of bringing the best out of my family, me included… Until I found out she was scheming against me"

"If you were good she wouldn't have to" I said.

"Anyway… Stefan? I'm waiting" Klaus taunted playing with a blood bag.

"I won't drink anymore until you give us the cure" Stefan said.

"You have a choice. You can remain in Mystic Falls or you could come with me, embrace who you really are and save Damon. What do you want?"

Stefan sighed and got another blood bag. Klaus called Katherine and she obediently called.

"Take the cure to Damon and come back right away" he said. "Take Bella, make sure she gets there safe"

"I'm not leaving without Stefan" I said.

"Then, are you coming with us?" Klaus asked.

"No. Bella, I'll be fine, go. Go! Damon needs the cure" Stefan said desperately. "Make sure she gives Damon the cure"

Katherine rolled her eyes at him as she took the vial from Klaus. I stared at Stefan, not willing to leave him there. But he pleaded with his eyes for me to leave. I knew my presence was not helping at all, since cold blood bags could be resisted while my pumping blood was driving him insane. I nodded, and taking my things, I followed Katherine out of the apartment. She took my car keys from me, and drove like a bat out of hell – and ironically, she was a vampire driving away from her personal hell. I looked at the time on my phone every two minutes, knowing that Damon should be really bad by then.

"Damon gave you vervain" I said to Katherine. "You won't go back"

"Of course not. I would rather stake myself, at least I would die quickly and painlessly – almost. Klaus would make my life a living hell, punish me for escaping him for five centuries"

"You will leave town" she arched an eyebrow at me. "I mean it, Katherine. Leave us alone. We can't deal with your shit right now"

"I'll be going as far away as I can as soon as possible and not because you asked so nicely" she rolled her eyes.

She made a sharp turn to the boarding house, and skillfully parked the car. I almost ran to the door while she walked calmly.

"Hurry" I snapped.

"I don't think they are in a hurry" she smirked.

I frowned at her and ran inside the house. I searched in the basement but no one was there. When I came back upstairs, Katherine was going upstairs. I ran past her to his room and heard her scoff. I burst through his door and stopped in my tracks. I felt Katherine come to my side and I looked from her to the bed, not fully believing my eyes. For a moment I had hoped she was playing mind games with us again.

"Thank you" Damon croaked against Elena's lips.

Elena gave him a sad smile, but Katherine laughed before her lips touched his again. Elena pulled away and looked at us with wide eyes, shocked at getting caught.

"Look at that. Shouldn't you be thanking _me_? I brought the cure" Katherine said playing with the vial. "Or _Stefan_? Who got in so much trouble to get it? Or... little savior witch here, _Bella_, who gave in to a lot so she could save you?"

I blinked as she mentioned me, and took the vial from her.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked as I approached the bed.

"He couldn't come…" I mumbled.

"Do you even care?" Katherine taunted.

"Katherine" Damon groaned.

"Shh" I whispered uncapping the vial.

"Bella" Elena mumbled, "I…"

"Don't." I said putting the vial against his lips. "Drink it, Damon, it will make you better"

"Bella" he croaked.

"Drink it, please"

He gulped down the whole vial in less than three seconds. It took a minute for him to fall asleep peacefully, the wound on his arm healing. I sighed with relief and put the vial away.

"Stefan isn't coming back" I said. "He's paying for the cure. He sacrificed everything, including you, to save Damon"

Elena stared at me with shock and sadness.

"At least you'll have Damon to keep you company" Katherine said. "It's okay to love them both, I did… But I didn't hurt anyone close to me in the process"

She turned and left.

"Bella, I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry, Elena" I scowled at her. "You are not. You were fully aware of what you were doing, and the consequences it could bring. You thought no one would know, and you don't regret it. So, no, you are not sorry for kissing him. You are only sorry for getting caught"

She grabbed my arm as I stood up to leave.

"Please, Bella… I don't know why I did it…"

"I won't tell Stefan"

"I never wanted to hurt you"

"But you weren't thinking about me, were you?" I shrugged. "It's fine. He always made it pretty clear he preferred you… I just thought you would have thought twice before stabbing me in the back!"

She blinked in shock and I wiped the tears away from my cheeks angrily, yanking my arm from her hands, and walked away.

"Wait!" she cried running after me.

"I don't want to talk it out, Elena!" I snapped. "Leave it alone for now. Please"

"What about Stefan? What is he doing? What did you have to do?"

"Klaus wants his help with some stuff… He's going out of town with him"

"What about you?"

"Nothing for you to worry… You should go, Damon might wake up and he'll need blood" I said.

"I thought I was going to lose him" she cried and I paused at the front door. "I couldn't… let him die without… I don't know. I'm confused, Bella. And I am sorry for hurting you; you're my best friend… You and him are perfect for each other; you two should be together…"

"But that doesn't stop you from feeling something for him" I finished. "It's fine, Elena. We are doomed to do this, over and over… In five centuries, our descendants will do this all over again… I just had hoped you wouldn't be like Tatia or Katherine"

I walked out when she had no answer.

* * *

_Dear Elena,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without talking to anyone first. I knew you would try to convince me to stay and I can't. I have to leave. But I will be back in time for your birthday. Tell the others I will miss them, and that I'll keep in touch. Keep an eye out for Jeremy and Bonnie, bringing someone back from the dead and coming back from death it's not as simple as they make it seem. Bonnie was breaking nature's balance in a way and it will have consequences on both of them._

_About that night… I am sorry for my harsh words. I had spent the day trying to get the cure, it was very stressing and what happened made me snap. At the wrong person. It's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything. As you said, we are best friends. We are family. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, and I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words. We are doomed, Elena, it seems we are not responsible for making our own fate. Destiny seems to like to play games with us._

_You also need to realize that Damon will never let you go. Don't let me get in your heart's way. If you choose to be with Damon, I will be happy for you. He will be happy, and he can be a perfect suitable man when he wants to._

_And don't worry about Stefan. He is not coming back, at least for a long time. I have to keep in touch with Klaus, report to him, and he will contact me. I'll talk to Stefan, make sure he is okay. If I find a way to get him back to you, I will, Elena, you have my word. I would ask you not to look for him, but I know you will. The fact that you are alive is still a secret to Klaus, and it's better this way. So let Damon search for them if you really need to._

_It's useless to ask you not to worry, I know that. You are always worried. But don't stop your life, Elena. We never know what is coming, regrets shouldn't be carried._

_I'm going to Europe for a while. Elijah gave me a whole trip, everything is paid for._

_Before leaving I talked to a lawyer and went to the city hall. I transferred my house's contracts to Alaric. His apartment is not safe anymore; too many have been invited in. It's a safe house, in case you need it._

_I'm sorry for leaving in a hard time, but I have something to do._

_I'll keep in touch, I swear._

_Love,_

_Bella._


	27. Summer

I pulled into the side of the rode and turned off the bike's engine as I got my phone from my pocket. I was surprised it was not Damon again but Alaric this time. I put on the Bluetooth headset and answered the call.

"Hey, Ric" I smiled.

"Bella" he said in a relieved tone. "I thought you wouldn't answer"

"Just because I've been avoiding Elena and Damon's calls? Nah, I just not in the mood to talk to them right now" I mumbled putting my helmet back on.

"It's been almost three weeks, Bella, and the only news we got was a text saying you were still in the US" he said. "We are all worried"

"I promised I would be back by Elena's birthday"

"That's not enough, where are you?" this time was Damon.

"Great" I grumbled. I should have known Ric wasn't alone when he called me.

"Where are you?" he repeated angrily.

"Damon, I'm fine"

"I didn't ask that"

"I'm in the U.S. I just saw Klaus and Stefan. I'm going to catch a flight to Europe now"

"What? No. No! You are turning that bike and coming home. And what do you mean, you saw Klaus? Where is Stefan?" he snapped.

"Slow down. Stefan promised to be Klaus' toy for at least ten years, there's nothing we can do about it now and I don't think it will be a good idea for him to go home now" I remembered the couple he had killed after Klaus got the information of where Ray was. "He's losing the battle, Damon, slowly he's becoming that monster again" I sighed.

"Come home, Bella" he said pleadingly.

"No. I have to go, sorry…"

"No! Wait. I… I'm sorry"

"Are you? Really?" I retorted.

He didn't answer.

"Goodbye, Damon"

* * *

"Alice, I'm getting in the plane to Paris right now" I said rolling my eyes when she wouldn't shut up. "Listen!"

"Fine" she huffed.

"Shut down all his credit cards and bank accounts. I need him to have some trouble on running away"

"Are you sure?"

"Did my spells ever failed? The tracking spell worked and told me he is in a small town close to Paris"

"It's awfully close to the Volturi" she said fearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll take him away from Europe as fast as I can" I said and smiled at the stewardess as she gave me a bottle of water. "I'll call you, and I need you to get a private jet ready for us"

"Rio?" she suggested. "You can take him to Isle de Esme, it's a private island, you won't have to worry about him hurting anyone"

"Sounds good. I call you when I find him"

"Be careful, Bella"

"Always am"

* * *

I was running through the small alleyways in the darkest part of the town. The ground was wet from the rain of that afternoon, and it had cleaned a bit of the smell of industrial smoke that polluted the area. My legs burned, but I pushed my fast to go faster, knowing it would never be enough. I tripped and fell. I gasped for air and lifted my scratched palms from the cement, and sat back, hissing at my bloody knees. Edward finally stopped running away from me. He turned to me with dark eyes and glared at me, or at my bloody knees.

"Please, Edward. Stop. Come with me" I said softly. "I'll help you"

"Where is Damon?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Home, with Elena" I shrugged. "I'll tell you everything… But please, you can't keep doing this"

"I can"

"You hurt me every time you kill someone"

He looked away.

"But that's the point isn't it? Punish me for leaving you for Damon" I sighed. "Please, Edward… Your family is worried. I need to help you"

"Go help Damon" he snapped turning away from me.

"My life depends on getting you back" I cried. "Please"

He froze, I stood up and walked to him. I grabbed his arm and when he turned his head to me, I bit my lip seeing his red eyes.

"I'll tell you everything… Alice has a private jet waiting for us. We'll go to Isle de Esme and we'll work on your diet"

"I can't" he said.

"You can, you did it before"

"I don't want to this time!" he snapped. "Why would I go back to a life of struggling?"

"Because _this_ isn't you"

* * *

"Are you ever going to answer the phone?" Edward asked while eyeing my cell.

"Nah, they will tell me the same stuff. _Come back. Where are you? Be careful. I'm sorry_" I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Pass me the sunscreen"

"You only remember of it once you are already burned" he laughed passing me the lotion.

"Well, why don't you remember me?" I frowned.

"Because I like you red as a cherry" he smirked.

"You are mean" I laughed. "Besides… rather a cherry than a diamond in the sun" I teased.

"My fault" he muttered looking at his sparkling hand.

"I'll do the spell again; I'm just waiting until we are sure your restraint…"

"No" he said getting up. "You shouldn't"

And with that he walked back to the house. I sighed and readjusted my sunglasses. It was winter in the south hemisphere but the sun was burning in the sky, and the only thing cool around was a gentle breeze, but it was rare. After two weeks in Isle de Esme my skin was more tanned but mostly it was burned. I did look like a cherry at the end of a day in the beach. Edward's eyes were going back to golden slowly, but it was difficult since he didn't have much meal options in the island. I still didn't trust him enough to let him go hunt in the continent, but I knew I would have to soon. I felt bad about babying him so much, and he never complained. He would get broody, more than usual, but not once he told me to fuck off. I would have to call the housekeepers to come and bring food and clean the house, and was thinking Edward could use the opportunity to go hunt in the continent. Alice said she saw he would not appreciate his family coming to babysit him, since it would be overwhelming, so only Esme and Carlisle were coming. I hadn't told Edward about my dad, or asking Damon to compel my mom to forget me, so I asked them to try not to think of it. I didn't want Edward to think it was his fault somehow and brood.

Damon was a subject we didn't approach. He called almost everyday and I never answered. I texted Elena and Bonnie to assure them I was alive and alright, but I refused to answer their calls, since they would want to convince me to go back. Klaus only called once, to ask me to perform another tracking spell. He was still looking for the werewolf Ray, and I had taken a picture of him Klaus gave it to me, so I could make the spell. Apparently the guy was good on running away. He had Klaus and Stefan searching for him through four states. I shuddered just thinking how many people Klaus killed, or had Stefan kill, on his quest.

My quest was not going so smoothly.

Rose-Marie had asked me to help Damon. I got him the cure. _Done_.

Dad has asked me to bring Edward back, to help him. I was working on it.

Jenna asked me to help Elena and Jeremy, and protect them. I was not in Mystic Falls, but they were always in my thoughts and once I went back home, I would focus on them.

And Blaire had asked me to help Elijah. That was a bit tricky. I had no idea where Klaus had put him, and how I could help him. If I brought him back, Elijah would probably try to hurt Klaus and then my word to help him and not try to harm him would be broken.

And I realized the consequences for not doing anything on half of my promises. I had problems to channel energy on tracking spells – spells that were simple. I would feel tired easily and slept more than usual for me. I could feel myself slowly fading away.

I thought of contacting the spirits, but I knew it would take a lot from me, and Edward would try to stop me at the first sign I was harming myself. I would have to use the opportunity of Esme and Carlisle's arrival to get some time alone and do it.

And I had a feeling I wasn't going to like whatever I would find out.

* * *

**AN: I know it's really short but don't worry, this is just an epilogue to season 3 :)**

**I hope you like how I ended season 2, and I'll leave a warning: I'm not very far into season 3. All this time I was ahead in more than a season of knowledge (writing about season 2 after finishing watching season 3)... but although I think the new season, the 4th, is wonderful, I do not like it to adapt it to Bella's Diary... And it would be stretching the Bella/Damon/Elena/Stefan affair too much, so... Get ready to more drastic changes from now on, because the facts of season 4 are not getting in this story. **

**Bella/Damon are not too far! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm loving each one I get!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	28. Deathly Celebration

I took my bike from the parking lot where Alice said I would find it and dialed the familiar number.

"_Bella?_" Caroline answered.

"Hey, Care" I smiled.

"_Oh, my gosh! I know you promised to be back by Elena's birthday but I thought you wouldn't come! I'm planning a party! You will be here in time, right? Where were you? We were worried…_"

"Caroline, slow down" I laughed and checked my watch. "Yeah, I'll be in time for the party. But I need a favor"

"_Anything!_"

"Don't tell anyone. I want to do a surprise"

"_Oh, of course! It will be great!_" she said excitedly.

"So, what have you all been up to?"

"_Ah, summer was… really… something. Elena is obsessed with finding Stefan and Damon seems not to care about it at all… Matt has been avoiding me like the plague, Ric is sleeping on Elena's couch, Jeremy is working at the Grill, Bonnie is out of the state with her family…_" she hesitated.

"What?"

"_Damon. He's seeing Andie Star again_"

I should have known.

"It's fine, Caroline" I said.

"_Where have you been? Doing what? You have to tell me everything! Did you meet someone?_"

"I was traveling around... I saw the Cullens and Edward… It was nice. And no, I didn't meet anyone… I'll tell you more, later"

"_I'll hold you to that_" she said.

"So, Elena has been searching for Stefan?" I asked.

"_Yeah, mom is helping her. There was some kind of animal attack in Memphis, which was the last thing she got. But Damon says it's a dead end_"

"Memphis, uh?" I grinned. "Well, that sucks… I'll see if I can do something about it later. See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"_Can't wait! Bye, B_"

"Bye" I laughed.

I put on the helmet and sped off to the outskirts of Memphis.

When I got to the house, it was midday and there was a familiar blue camaro parked in front of the white house. A dog ran out of the house and I crouched, scratching his head. I stood up, adjusted my corset top and walked in the house. I leaned against the doorframe and watched Damon and Ric analyzing the trapdoor leading underground.

"Let me guess, chains… Werewolves" I said.

Their heads snapped to me and I smirked seeing their surprise. You would think Damon would have sensed me approaching.

"Bella!" Ric said happily.

"Hey, Ric" I chuckled.

I gave him a hug and looked at the headless body of one of the girls in the couch.

"I told you not to look for him" I said and sighed.

"Bella?" Damon mumbled.

I grinned at him. Yeah, I was a bit different. A summer in a tropical private island did that to you. My skin wasn't porcelain, fair white anymore. It was tanned, and the sun had brought out the red highlights of my hair to a point I seemed more redheaded than brunette. I had decided I would keep my hair that way. I was tired of being brunette, but I didn't think I would be a good blonde.

"What?" I asked amusedly as he kept staring at me. "Don't recognize me?"

He smirked and taking my hand he spun me around.

"I don't know what you've been up to, but it did you well" he said. "Very well"

I rolled my eyes at him and took the lighter from his hand. We backed away from the living room, and when we stepped out into the porch, I lit the house on fire.

"How did you know we were here?" Ric asked.

"Tracking spell" I shrugged and narrowed my eyes. "Why are you here? I told you I was taking care of Stefan"

"I don't see him with you or back home, that's not taking care of it" Damon said scowling.

"Stefan isn't coming back, Damon… Did you see those girls? They were not the first, and won't be the last. He vowed to spend a decade with Klaus. He will lose any control he had"

"That's why we have to get him back now"

I sighed and turned to go to my bike, but he grabbed my arm.

"I didn't give you that bike so you could run away from me" he said frowning at me. "You're riding with me"

"And the bike?" I asked.

He looked at Ric. Ric laughed and told him he had no experience with bikes and would probably get smashed on a windshield like a bug. I smirked triumphantly and extended him my pinky, promising I would follow him back to Mystic Falls, after all, it was Elena's birthday.

"You better follow, Bella" Damon said seriously taking my hand. "Or I'll hunt you to the end of the earth, and Bonnie will help me this time"

"Whatever you say, darling" I grinned innocently.

Ric chuckled and walked to the car. I arched an eyebrow at Damon, and he frowned at me.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter" I shrugged.

"It does matter" he snapped tugging on my hand. "Bella…"

"What? Are you going to say you are sorry? Again? Don't lie, Damon, it's really bad for our friendship"

"So now you are playing me? All sarcastic, lying and hiding things?"

"Nah, I don't think killing and screwing brainless girls, and being a jackass suits me" I retorted with a smirk. "I'm just done being silly Bella, Damon. I'm almost 19, I've been through enough… I think life it's too short and worthy to waste it on obsessing and grudges. So, be grateful I am not a vengeful witch on your ass, accept my return, listen to what I say and stop waiting for a breakdown. It isn't coming. I'm done"

I turned around and took the dog in my arms.

"Hey, Ric! Take him in your lap" I said walking to the camaro.

"No way!" Damon snapped following me.

* * *

Caroline heard us coming in, and went to welcome me at the front door. I whispered at her to be silent so Elena wouldn't find out about my arrival, and she grinned, agreeing. I took the dog from Ric and silently ran upstairs to the guest room while Damon carried my backpack although I could have done it. I put the dog down and he walked around sniffing things.

"If he…"

"Don't worry, Damon, he'll behave" I rolled my eyes at him.

He nodded and put the backpack on the bed, bending to pet the dog. The dog growled and tried to bite him. I laughed as Damon glared at the dog.

"Guard dog" I mused. "Should have thought of it before"

"You had one before… Actually you had a pack" Damon said with a smirk.

"Here we go again" I rolled my eyes. "You should go, Caroline probably wants help setting things up"

"Where were you, Bella?" he frowned. "I was worried"

"I was not suicidal just because… Anyway, I had stuff to solve" I shrugged.

"What stuff?" he scowled stepping closer.

"I was helping Edward, he's back on his diet"

"You disappeared for three months to help Edward?" he sneered.

"I took a month to find him. But after that I had fun" I said gesturing at myself. "Tropical beaches, fruity drinks and stuff"

He stepped closer, and eyed me as his fingers wounded in my short hair. I had cut it once it became an annoyance in the heat of Brazil's coast. Esme had helped me, and although when I cut it was shorter than Alice's, now it was halfway down my neck. His other hand came to cup my cheek, sliding to the back of my neck. My eyes involuntarily narrowed but I relaxed as his thumb rubbed against my cheek.

"I was worried" he said.

"Damon, I came from back from the dead. I think I can handle some vacations away from this town" I smiled.

"Because you get yourself in danger so easily I was worried"

"Klaus can't kill me, he needs me and we made a deal"

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?" he whispered. "A deal? Last time you've made a deal with…"

"I did what I had to" I cut him off looking down.

He pulled my head up and leaned in. I pulled away from him, grabbing his wrists.

"No"

"Are you back with him?" he scowled.

"No. But you are back with Andie, and there's Elena" I said shaking my head. "So, don't. Stop. Chasing girls might be fun to you, but don't get me into this"

"I pushed you too far, didn't I?" he mumbled. "I've lost you"

"No, you didn't, Damon" I smiled sadly. "That's the thing. You keep on pushing me… And I keep on pushing it back, on staying. I'll never leave you, you'll never lose me. I just… can't do this thing with you anymore. I don't…"

I was interrupted by my phone chirping. I frowned and took it from my pocket. I had a new message and I took a few steps away from Damon to read it.

_From: Klaus_

_Your beloved Salvatore is bothering me.  
Tell him to stop or there will be consequences.  
A new bite can be arranged.  
I might need you in a couple days. Stay ready._

I sighed and deleted the message, locking the screen with my password after. I turned to Damon and he gave me a questioning look.

"It's nothing. Just Esme updating me" I lied.

"Really?" he pressed.

"Yes, Damon" I scowled at him. "Now… Go help Caroline setting things up. I need a long shower and start getting ready"

"Are you really going to avoid talking about your escape two days after I almost died, when you made some kind of pact with Klaus and Elena kissed me?"

"It had nothing to do with that"

"It had everything to do with that and we both know it. Everyone knows it"

"I was about to leave anyway. I left everything solved, the house to Ric, school done, bank accounts wiped clean. I had been planning on leaving since the morning after the sacrifice, Damon. I had to. What happened that day, it made me upset, but it wasn't why I left two days later"

"Without a goodbye or an explanation" he said accusingly.

"I left a letter" I sighed.

"It didn't explain anything. You took an easy way out"

"Damon, I don't want to fight with you while I'm here. So, please, go. I need to get ready"

"While you're here?" he asked frowning. "You're not staying?"

"I'll stay, but not for long… Maybe a few days, a week"

"What's going on?" he asked desperately. "You're hiding something. Tell me"

"I can't"

"Is it Klaus?"

"No"

"What does he want?"

"Damon, I have more problems than Klaus" I sighed. "I won't tell you. So, leave"

He stared at me for a few seconds, before his gaze hardened and then he glared. I rolled my eyes at him, showing him he could not intimidate me into telling him. He groaned and walked out of the room, dodging the dog who barked at him. I threw myself on bed and sighed in the soft comforter. The dog jumped in bed and licked my shoulder. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"You and him will have to get along better… You'll be staying in Mystic Falls, can't carry you around"

After bathing the dog, he was surprisingly good, being quiet, never barked again. I guessed he was only against Damon. I got ready, putting on just a bit of make-up, a green dress a bit wrinkled from being in my bag, and nude high-heeled sandals. I was putting away the stuff I had unpacked when I was hit by a vision. Stefan was throwing darts at a man and then he was driving a car with a deep, worried frown. When my eyes focused back on the present, I sighed looking at my phone. Stefan still had his phone but he rarely answered it, so I didn't even bother to call him. He was probably on some errand for Klaus. Music started to blast downstairs as I got my bracelet and I scowled realizing my gift probably sucked. It wasn't even from me really. I decided to wait a bit for the party to really start, and stayed in the balcony, playing with the dog. He behaved well, but I imagined he would probably be a little demon for Damon, or any vampire, since his instincts would tell him about their dangerous nature.

"I really should have a dog's instinct of preservation" I told him and he inclined his head, like he understood what I was saying and was asking why. "I mean, most of my friends are vampires and I always fall in love with one. Does that mean that I subconsciously have a death wish?"

Well, if I do, I got it.

I sighed and looked out from the balcony. The driveway was filling with cars and people, and groups of people were arriving. A small party my ass. Of course, it was Caroline organizing it after all. I left the dog in the balcony and grabbed the thin box before going downstairs. Some of the guests greeted me, and I politely greeted them back, but it was quick. I was not in the mood for a conversation about where I had been and what I've been doing. I joined Caroline, and she happily and excitedly told me everything I missed while I was away, while I helped her making sure everything was perfect.

"So, Jeremy is working at the Grill and long-distance dating Bonnie…" she was saying when Matt approached.

"Bella!" he said with surprise.

"Hey, Matt" I smiled.

He hugged me and then pulled back to inspect me.

"Jeremy said you would come back but really… I didn't believe it" he said.

"All of you wouldn't survive without me" I said jokingly.

He looked past me at Caroline and gave her an awkward nod as greeting. I looked between them and at the bottle he was carrying.

"Is that one of Damon's scotches? From his personal stock?" I asked.

"Found it in a cabinet in…"

"The library, yeah, I know. You really shouldn't do that, Matt"

"Come on, Bella. Let's have some fun before school and vampire madness starts again" he laughed and glanced at Caroline. "See you later, okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled as he walked away. I turned to Caroline with an arched eyebrow. "And this leads the conversation to you. What's going on?"

"Ugh" she groaned and dropped her head. "He hates me, he hates what I am. He can't stay in a room with me. He sends Jeremy to attend my table at the Grill. He's jealous of Tyler for nothing! Ah, it's fucking with my head, Bella" she whined.

"Care, let me get this straight. He stayed away from you like _you_ wanted before you changed your mind about having a relationship with a human. You stayed away from him. You spend most of your free time with a guy who kissed you and on every full moon you take care of him, naked might I remind you, the same guy who was also quite a player with women… The guy who kissed Matt's mom after hooking up with his sister. And you think Matt is wrong? Sorry, Caroline, it's not your mind that's fucked but your life" I laughed.

"Very helpful" she said chucking a plastic cup at me.

I dodged it and saw Elena and Damon coming from upstairs. She scanned the room with a sigh and when her eyes reached me they widened. Damon smiled as Elena ran the distance between us, dodging her guests and almost knocked me back as she threw herself at me to hug me.

"You're here" she said happily.

"I told you I would be back in time for your birthday, Elena" I chuckled.

"I know, but…" she sighed pulling back. "Thanks"

I smiled at her and saw she had her necklace back. I glanced at Damon and he smiled at me, his eyes searching for something.

"So, no longer underage" I said to Elena and extended my gift to her. "It's not much from me actually… It was my idea though"

"You didn't have to" she said opening the thin box.

She looked at the tickets.

"Brazil?" she asked surprised.

"You can go on Christmas break. It will be summer then. The Cullens have a private island there, on Rio's coast, and they are borrowing it for as long as you want… And you have a hotel room paid for in Salvador, another touristic city… Anyway, when you decide to go, give me a call, and I'll help you setting things up" I smiled.

"OMG" Caroline mumbled from my side.

Elena hugged me again, thanking me for the gift. She started firing questions about my time away and Damon swiftly disappeared. I gave her short answers and when she tried to go Damon-situation subject, I evaded it, trying to change the subject. Thankfully Caroline helped me, telling Elena she had other guests to greet. I took a drink and looked for a quiet corner, to wait for the damn party to be over. I passed by the library and found Jeremy and Matt talking. I scowled at the smell of pot and saw they were not only smoking but drinking a lot too.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped standing behind the couch.

The jumped and Jeremy smiled at me. He hugged me and although I was happy to see him, the smell of weed was killing my mood.

"What are you doing?" I asked him softly. "Why are you doing this again?"

"I… I just need to take my mind off of things for a bit. It's just this once, Bella" he said.

"Have you thought what Elena or Bonnie will say and feel when they find out?"

"They won't"

"Too late" I said nodding at the doorway.

He looked over his shoulder and he and Elena got in a stare contest for a moment before she stormed out with Caroline. I ran after them and quickly fell into step.

"He hates me! His hatred of me has driven him to drugs!" Caroline said.

"He doesn't hate you" Elena sighed.

"He does"

"He hates he's not with you" I said.

We walked out of the house and Elena walked straight to Damon, taking his drink from him and downing it. He and Alaric watched her with worried eyes.

"Jeremy is starting on drugs again" she said with a sigh. "I can't deal with it right now. Ric, please talk to him"

Ric seemed a bit confused but nodded. Elena and Caroline walked back in the party and I took the glass from Damon, pouring some bourbon in it from the bottle Ric had.

"To amazing birthdays" I said sarcastically and sipped the bourbon.

"What am I supposed to do with Jeremy?" Ric asked pouring more for himself. "I'm not his father, I'm not even his legal guardian. I'm just the guy who dated his aunt and is sleeping on the couch"

"You are his teacher" I pointed out and he gave me a frown. "Well, that must be _some_ useful authority" I shrugged.

Damon's phone biped with a new message and he stood up after checking it.

"Gotta go" he said.

"Where?" Ric scowled.

"Andie needs a ride or something" Damon said avoiding looking at me. "Hold the fort down, will ya?"

"You mean the fort full of my drunken history students?"

"Drink more" I said passing him the bottle. "It will help you feel less weird"

"Impossible" he grumbled as Damon walked away.

I sat by his side, watching people drink until they were out of their fucking minds and dancing like it was a rave.

"Hope no ones breaks or destroys anything… Quite irreplaceable the stuff of this house, Damon would be pissed" I said and then remembered Matt had stolen from his private drinks stock. We would need to make sure Damon wouldn't find out.

"So, you're back and as Damon's guest… Don't you wanna use your house?" Ric asked.

"It's yours, remember?"

"You must have gotten insane to give me your family's house"

"I was thinking that the apartment you aren't living in currently isn't safe. Klaus, Elijah, Katherine and Stefan were invited in" I said shrugging.

"So Stefan is in the bad vampires group now?"

"Those girls you saw today, were not the first and won't be the last" I said frowning. "Stefan did what he had to do to save his brother. You all need to get that, and realize our Stefan isn't coming back for a while"

"How long?" he asked.

"A decade at least" I sighed.

"So what did you promise Klaus in exchange for the cure?"

I looked at him and downed the rest of my drink, looking away as I answered.

"I promised to help him whenever he wanted"

"For ten years?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Forever, Ric" I said pouring another drink. "We killed Greta and he'll need a witch sometimes. I'm his servant until I die"

"You shouldn't have done that! You couldn't promise that to him"

"Damon needed the cure" I said with a weak smile. "I did what I had to"

"So that's how far you would go for him"

"Probably"

We stayed in silence and minutes later Jeremy and Matt walked out of the house. Jeremy was helping Matt walk straight.

"Going home?" Ric called out.

Jeremy looked up to us and nodded.

"Ahn, go… _straight home_. We'll talk when I get there… alright?" Ric said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah" Jeremy said.

"Very… firm" I commented with a smile.

"Shut up" Ric chuckled.

My vision blurred and I gasped as the vision hit me.

"Bella? Bella!" Ric said shaking me.

"I have to go" I passed him the glass once my vision cleared.

"Wait!" he said but I was already running to where my bike was.

I drove top speed to the TV studio and when I got there, I ran to the entrance, passing Damon's car on the way. I was breathing heavy when I found the two Salvatore brothers in the dark studio.

"You don't write, you don't call" Damon said.

"I need you to stop following me, causing some problems" Stefan said quickly glancing at me.

"I already told him not to, Stefan" I said.

"Problems with whom? Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"You should" I said and he gave me a glare. "Don't worry, Stefan, he'll leave you alone"

"You don't tell me what to do!" Damon snapped.

"You should let me go, Damon" Stefan said.

Damon frowned at him.

"I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee" he said. "You're walking a fine line, Stefan. Keep that up and there will be no saving you"

"The thing is, I don't need any saving" Stefan said.

"Let him go. Let _us_ go, Damon" I sighed.

"I can't. You should have just let me die" he said. "I won't let you go and become Klaus' puppies"

"You have to let us go. We are fine, we don't need a knight in shiny armor to come to our rescue" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Elena seems to think you need rescuing"

Stefan attacked Damon and pinned him to the ground.

"Let. Me. Go" Stefan growled.

"Stefan" I warned.

"Can't. An eternity of misery, remember?" Damon said smirking.

Stefan calmly stood up and I grabbed his arm.

"Stop, Stefan" I pleaded.

"Andie?" Stefan called out looking away from me.

"Damon" she cried from the footbridge almost twenty feet high.

"Not cool" Damon scowled at us. "Andie? Calm down, sweetie"

"I can't move" she whimpered.

"Stefan, let her go, now" I said.

"See, when you don't listen to me, I have to make my point clear, Damon" Stefan said.

"Stop" Damon snapped. "This is between you and me"

"She's the means to an end" Stefan shrugged. "Andie, you can move now"

"No!" Damon screaming rushing to catch her, but Stefan blocked his path.

I gasped and ran to her body sprawled on the floor. Damon ran to us and shook her lightly.

"Andie?" he asked softly.

I looked up at Stefan and he gave me a meaningful look before disappearing. I sighed and sat on the floor as Damon stared at the body of his girlfriend. I watched as he went from shocked to sad and to angry. His eyes turned cold and hard and I knew Stefan got what he wanted. Damon had given up on him. We left Andie's body there, so people would think it was some kind of accident, and I followed Damon back to the boarding house. He stormed in the house and I followed, knowing I would probably be the only one to stop him from doing something bad when someone dared to get in his way. He took bottles from the guests and went to his room.

"Damon, you should have listened to me" I whispered but shut my mouth when I found Elena sitting in the edge of his bed, holding papers.

"What do you want?" Damon snapped at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tracking Klaus' victims?" Elena asked angrily.

"Elena, tomorrow" I said. "Not now"

"You made me feel stupid for having hope!" she snapped.

"We were stupid to have hope, Elena" Damon snapped back. "Those are not Klaus' victims, they're Stefan's"

"Damon" I sighed leaning against the wall.

"What? No" Elena mumbled.

"He flipped the switch and turned back into the full-blown ripper. He's gone and he's not coming back in your lifetime"

"Is it true?" she whispered to me. "Did he really…" she pressed when I didn't say anything.

"I told you not to look for him, Elena. He will come back when he wants to. Stop looking for him" I said.

I turned to leave.

"Don't think I forgot what you said there. I will not let you" Damon said.

I paused for a moment before walking out and going to my room. I lied in my bed staring at the ceiling, tears slowly escaping my eyes. They needed to understand that they couldn't save me or Stefan because we were trying to save them. But if I explained they would try harder.

My phone biped and I opened the new message.

_From: Stefan_

_I'm sorry.  
He's trying to create hybrids that's why he was looking for the pack._

I sighed and decided to get some rest before craziness took over again.

Edward was back on track.

Damon was alive.

Elena and Jeremy seemed to be doing fine.

That only left me Elijah to deal with and the clock was ticking.

My time was coming to an end.

And problems would only pop out, I could feel it.


	29. Never Giving Up On You

"_Bella!_"

My eyes snapped open and I gasped as I sat up. Elena frowned at me and leaned back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am shaking and calling you for almost five minutes… Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just tired" I said rubbing my eyes.

"It started to scare me"

"What time is it?" I grumbled looking around for my cell.

"It's early… I need your help" she said.

"What for?" I asked hesitantly.

"Stefan called last night" I groaned and laid back. "Bella, please! He needs us! Sheriff Forbes tracked the call, he's in Tennessee. Could you do a tracking spell to narrow it down than I can go find him?"

"You're not going to find him" I sighed.

"We go then. We can get Ric and Damon too. Please?"

"Elena" I said sitting up and frowned at her pleading eyes. "No. Stefan isn't there. He's not Stefan anymore. I can't help you. Leave it alone"

"I can't, don't you get it?" she snapped standing up.

"I get it" I sighed standing up too.

"Do you?" I nodded. "So if it was Damon you would go after him?"

"Not if an inside source told me he didn't want to be found" I said. "I talk to him sometimes, Elena, Stefan doesn't need rescue and doesn't want it"

"You're not helping me?" she asked frowning.

"No. Sorry, Elena"

"Whatever, Bella" she grumbled walking out of the room.

* * *

In the shower my vision got blurry and I got a bit dizzy, so I knew I had to hurry up. I wasn't counting on Damon expecting me, sitting in the bed and holding a glass of brandy while I held the towel in a shaky grip. I was surprised that Hugo – how I named the dog – was lying by his side with his eyes on the glass. He looked at me and frowned.

"Elena wants me to go after Stefan with her" he said.

"I know. I told her not to" I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my shaking hands.

He stayed in silence as I chose clothes from my bag and went to walk to the bathroom. I got dizzy again and had to pause. As soon as my vision cleared, I ran to the bathroom and slowly got dressed, fearing I would fall and crack my head in the bathroom. It was worse than the day before, and I knew it would quickly progress. Carlisle had tried to help me, but there was nothing anyone could do. I walked out of the bathroom trying to button my jeans for the fifth time and not getting it.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked softly approaching me.

"Yeah, yeah, fine" I said dismissively.

I went to step away from him, but he pulled me to him by the belt loops and while looking in my eyes, he buttoned my jeans.

"I didn't notice yesterday… You seem… not good" he said and frowned.

"Thank you, early morning with no make-up does that to you" I said jokingly.

"Bella, I've met you with no make-up… You didn't look bad" I looked away from him and took a deep breath as the movement made my head spin. "You're skinny"

"What every woman aims for, Damon" I said going to step around him.

I swayed and was falling when he caught me. He sat me on the edge of the bed and kneeled between my legs.

"Bella?" he asked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine"

I looked at my bag, and took deep breaths. My stomach was turning although there was nothing in it and my throat got dry. I swayed again and Damon snapped up, picking me up.

"Your heart is slowing down" he said desperately.

"Put me down" I wriggled in his arms. "I just need… Please, put me down"

He was reluctant to do it, but he put me down. I stumbled to my bag and got the box with syringes and took one. With shaky hand and flicked it two times before trying to inject on my arm.

"Bella! What the hell?" Damon snapped.

I took a deep breath and injected the needle into my arm, hoping I had aimed correctly on a vein. I sat down taking deep breaths and in less than two minutes I felt better. I sighed and tossed the syringe on the trash can close to the bed. I looked up at Damon and he was watching me with a scowl.

"I can explain" I mumbled.

"Please tell me you're on drugs" he looked at the box with the rest of the syringes and medicine vials. "Please"

I closed the box and put away, avoiding looking into his eyes.

"I caught a bug in Brazil, it's just treatment" I lied.

"Bella…"

"Please, Damon" I begged. "Leave it alone"

"I can help"

"No, you can't" I smiled sadly at him. "I'll be fine, I promise"

"Can you make that promise?"

I squeezed his forearm and kissed his cheek as I walked to the door. I went to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast. Soon Damon joined me in the kitchen, sitting in a stool by the counter with Hugo lying at his feet.

"So, what Elena said?" I asked as I got plates.

"She said I should have told her about Andie… And then she said we needed to find Stefan" he rolled his eyes.

"I agree that she does not make much sense, but… I guess that's love" I shrugged.

"Don't need to ask you if you would be as dumb… You did hunt the fucker down and put him back on tracks" he forked a piece of bacon a bit too harshly.

"It's not like that" I said and tossed a piece of bacon at Hugo. "I pushed him on that path, I had to help him"

"You owed him nothing. He almost got you killed because he couldn't control himself" he snapped.

"I hurt him, I deserved" I mumbled.

"The fuck you did. You shouldn't ever be hurt, by anyone. It is like hurting an angel…"

He trailed off and frowned at himself.

"Who am I to say anything, right?" he scoffed.

"You're my best friend" I smiled at him.

"I thought Jacob was"

"He is in a way, it's just that Jake didn't exactly accept my 'flaws'" I shrugged and grinned at him. "I think he imprinted"

"What?"

"Remember Quil and his weird relationship with Claire… I think I explained it to you"

"Oh, right. Now I remember. The excuse to pedophilia" he rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that" I said and tossed a piece of toast in his face, he dodged it and Hugo happily took the discarded toast. "It's romantic"

"The girl is 2-years-old"

"If it was your daughter, wouldn't you be happy that she would have someone as devoted as Quil will be to her?"

"I would hunt the pervert down" he chuckled.

"Whatever" I chuckled. "Anyway, Jake told me about a girl he met, and he would go on and on forever about how nice and cute she was. He is so smitten"

"Are you sure she exists?" he arched an eyebrow.

"What?" I frowned

"I mean, what if he only said that stuff to make you think he was over you and to try to get you jealous?"

"He wouldn't. Of course she's real, Damon. Jake deserves a nice girl, why can't you believe he would get one?"

"Because I saw the way he looked at you"

"You're still silly for being jealous" I laughed.

"Am I?"

I looked at him and he had his signature smirk, but I could see he was truly curious about my answer.

"Of course, Damon" I said and felt my cheeks warm a bit.

"So it never crossed your mind? Being with Jacob?"

"No"

His eyes narrowed, he saw through my lie.

"You two could grow old and have kids together" he said. "Edward couldn't offer you that… Neither could I"

"I thought of that… It was pointed out to me several times but… I didn't know what I wanted. I still don't"

"You wanted to change to ruin Klaus' plan… That was it?" he asked.

"I had wanted to change for Edward too, before he left me in Forks, but… After that I didn't know why I would change. What for?"

He nodded slowly and stood up to put his plate on the sink.

"Eternity sucks, believe me" he said quietly.

"It must have its perks" I mumbled.

"It does… But right now, it sucks"

"What brought this all on?" I asked frowning at him.

"Will you be really fine? That was just a bug treatment? I don't have to worry?" he asked worriedly.

"If you had to worry… Would you change me? Is that what you're implying?" I asked surprised.

"I can't lose you, Bella. I need you… You're my best friend, the only friend I have actually"

"You don't have to worry, Damon" I said fighting back the tears.

"You're lying, aren't you?" he narrowed his eyes. "What is going on?"

"I came back from the dead twice, that's what happened. I shouldn't be here" I cried.

He approached me with a sad frown and took me in his arms. I clung to him, my hands fisting on the back of his shirt as I buried my face on the crook of his neck.

"I'm dying, Damon… There is nothing anyone can do. I don't know when, or how, but I feel myself slowly fading. My strength, my powers…"

"We'll get Dr. Cullen and he'll…"

"Carlisle already checked me. I seem fine, but everyday, I have these attacks. My heart slows down and I get so weak. He gave me atropine to take when that happened, but… That's the thing, if I die there is nothing anyone can do"

"Why?" he croaked in a whisper in my hair.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Damon, and that you'll look out for Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy… everyone. Please"

He pulled back and cupped my face gently in his hands, wiping the tears with the pads of his thumbs. His skin felt cold against my blushed and wet cheeks.

"I won't let you just die, Bella. We'll find a way to keep you safe" he vowed.

Although I knew he couldn't keep that vow, that there was nothing anyone could do, I nodded and pulled him to me for another hug. I had missed him much more than I cared to admit.

* * *

We were sitting in the living room for almost an hour. I was telling Damon about my time away and when I found out I was dying. I had given him the folder I carried with me with the exams Carlisle put me through and he admitted that although he knew almost nothing of medical shit, he couldn't see anything wrong. I was organizing the papers back in the folder when his phone biped with a message. I arched an eyebrow at him when he didn't get it.

"It's not important" he shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"I don't care about anything at the moment"

"Damon, you need to get that. We both know it could be serious" I said frowning at his behavior. That was exactly why I didn't want anyone to know, because I didn't want people to worry and put aside other stuff because of me.

He sighed as he took his phone and scowled at the screen. He grumbled under his breath and passed me his phone as he stood up. I looked at the message trying to understand what got him in such mood suddenly.

_From: Ric  
Elena made me come w/ her to Smoky Mount after stef._

I sighed and stood up. I ran to my room, put boots, and was pulling my hair into a ponytail as I followed Damon out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he frowned at me and gently pushed me back, away from the front door. "You're staying"

"I can help" I protested.

"You won't use your powers unless extremely necessary" he said and took his phone back from me. "Stay here, I'll be back by the end of the day"

"Damon!"

"Bella!" he mocked turning away.

"I can go on my bike" I said smirking.

"No you can't" he grinned at me. "I cut the brakes and got the keys"

I glared at him and he sighed. He took a step closer and kissed my forehead.

"Keep yourself safe, please" he murmured against my forehead.

"So, are you leaving me here alone? What if something happens while you're away?"

He looked down at me with a frown and I knew I had won. He opened the front door and gestured for me to go first. I smiled at him and ran to his car.

The drive seemed long, and it was driving me insane. Mostly, it was Damon, trying to set rules for my presence. I couldn't use my powers, I would leave when he told me to, if I got tired I had to tell him immediately and I wouldn't do anything stupid. Well, that was the rules he tried to set. I never said anything about following them, I had just nodded along.

"You should have stayed" he said as we walked through the woods, starting the climb. "I could have reached them by now"

"Then go ahead and I'll reach you in a couple hours" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes at me and blocked my path.

"This is not helping on going faster" I said trying to walk around him. "Damon!" I screeched as he picked me up.

"Shut up" he said.

"Put me down"

And as when I was in Edward's back, the world blurred around us as he ran through the woods. I closed my eyes fearing I would get sick and buried my face in his chest. When there was no more wind and I felt he had stopped I opened my eyes. He carefully put me down and put his finger against his lips for me to be quiet. We walked quietly through the woods and just as Elena and Ric had gotten in my sight, Damon blurred to them. Elena went flying into the pond and Ric didn't sem so surprised. I walked to his side as Damon and Elena emerged from the water and stared at each other angrily.

"What the hell, Damon?" she yelled.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Elena" he snapped. "I told you not to come"

"I'm not giving up on Stefan" she said going to the shore.

"Stefan gave up on himself"

"He called me on my birthday, Damon"

"He killed Andie on your birthday and told me to leave him alone"

"Enough" I interrupted. "We need to decide what to do"

"We need to be far away by sunset, it's full moon tonight" Ric said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Damon snapped at Elena. "You come after werewolves on a full moon?"

"We get Stefan and leave before the moon rises" she said rubbing her arms.

"Klaus can't know you're alive" I said. "You can't be here"

"Yes, so let's go" Damon said grabbing her arm.

"Please, Damon" she begged. "We can plan something else, let's just… Please, he's so close"

She was so desperate that I just couldn't stand by and let Damon crush all her hopes and attempts to get the man she loved back.

"Ric take Elena away, Damon and I will get Stefan" I sighed.

"What?" Damon scowled at me.

"Klaus knows I'm alive" I shrugged.

"Yes!" Elena agreed happily. "Bella can help you get Stefan"

"Bella can get killed, is Stefan worth it?" Damon growled at her.

Elena looked from me to him and they stared at each other.

"Damon, it's fine" I said. "We go, I hold Klaus as long as I can and you leave with Stefan"

"_If_ Stefan is willing to leave with me" he said. "And Klaus will hunt us down"

"Maybe I can exchange myself for Stefan"

"No" Ric said.

"No, no" Elena shook her head. "Get Stefan and get out"

"We are going home. Bella is not fit for the task" Damon said tugging on Elena's arm.

"Damon" I warned.

"You've lost your mind if you think I'm letting you do any of that"

"Elena is right. We have to at least _try_ to get Stefan back"

"Then go, I'll deal with this" he said.

"Like I'm about to leave you in a mountain full of werewolves on a full moon. One time was enough"

"If we go now we will be out of here before sunset" Ric said checking his watch.

"Fine, but when I tell you to leave, you'll leave" Damon said looking at Elena and I. "Both of you"

"Fine" she huffed.

We walked through the woods for the next couple hours. Tyler had said the pack would be almost at the top of the mountain where no one went at night. I often fell behind, but Damon would slow down a bit and once I had nodded to tell him I was alright we would keep up.

"Should we take a break?" Ric asked worriedly as I caught up with them again, breathing heavy.

"No, I'm just not used to hiking" I mumbled.

"Maybe I should take you back to the car and run back" Damon said.

I shot him a look and he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. We heard something in the woods and Elena and I got the vervain darts from Ric. A man stumbled out of the woods, he had blood on his face and seemed tired. He looked at us and when his eyes locked on Damon, his face changed and he attacked him. Damon tried to hold him off, and seemed to be having a bit of difficulty. Elena, Ric and I shot him with vervain but nothing. I grabbed a wolf's bane bomb and threw on them. The men yelled in pain as he got scalded and fell unconscious.

"What the hell?" Ric said.

"A hybrid" I mumbled.

"Come on, let's tie him up. He must know of Stefan and Klaus" Damon said.

We tied the man to a tree with all the rope and chains we had.

"Klaus was looking for werewolves to create hybrids" I said.

"It seems he did it" Elena murmured.

"No" I said as the man woke up. He was bleeding from his nose and eyes. "Something went wrong"

The man trashed and tried to get free. His bones began to break and he started to change.

"It's broad daylight" Ric said gathering our stuff.

The man broke one of the chains.

"Run" Damon told us.

We ran for what felt like days. The sun disappeared and darkness fell on the woods. Ric ran ahead and Damon was right behind me, ushering me. I was not fit. We heard snarling close, and tried to be faster. For a moment I thought we where lost but then I remembered Damon was with us so there was no way we were going in the wrong direction. I cried out as my right foot twisted between two rocks and I fell forward. Elena paused and reached a hand to help me up but we froze. A wolf appeared right in front of me, I could feel its hot breath in my face. He snarled and I whimpered.

"Here, doggy, doggy" Damon called out.

The wolf's head snapped in his direction and he chased Damon deeper into the woods, in the opposite direction of where we were going.

"No!" I snapped quickly standing up.

"Bella, come on" Ric said grabbing Elena's arm and tugging her away. He reached for me but I ran on the opposite direction.

"Take Elena back to the cars!" I shouted.

He hesitated and dragged a protesting Elena away as I ran through the woods, desperately looking for Damon. I did not think any deal would make Klaus give him his blood for Damon again. There was no trace of Damon or the wolf and for a moment I feared not only for Damon's wellbeing but for mine too. What if I got lost? I almost jumped out of my own skin when I accidentally stepped on a branch and it snapped. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree. Before I could scream, another hand covered my mouth and a soft voice shushed me. I relaxed as I looked into Damon's blue eyes. I grabbed his arms and cupped his face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah" he whispered and glared at me. "You were supposed to leave with Ric and Elena"

"I couldn't leave you here, could I?" I whispered back.

He stared at me and pulled a strand of hair out of my face. My hands slipped from his neck to his chest and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Are you…"

He didn't finish the question. I felt him slipping away from me and my eyes snapped open. The werewolf was back to his human form and attacking Damon frenetically. He got a hold on Damon and as much as he tried to push the man away, he was stronger and was trying to bite him. I tried to think of something bit I didn't have to. Stefan appeared behind the werewolf and ripped is heart out. The man fell lifeless and Damon stood up pushing the body away. Stefan looked at the heart in his hand and dropped it, cleaning the blood off in his jeans.

"Thanks" Damon murmured.

I ran to Stefan and hugged him, thankful for his help. He wrapped an arm around me for a moment before pushing me away. I wrapped my arms around Damon's waist and he tucked me into his side protectively.

"I told you not to follow me" Stefan said. "I'm not coming back"

"You're sending mixed signals" Damon said. "Calling Elena, saving me…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't call anyone" he lied smoothly. "Damon, leave me be. I can't and don't want to go back. Tell Elena I'm gone and I don't want her looking for me"

"It's not that simple for her" I said.

"You were supposed to make it simple" he said looking at Damon but I knew he meant it for me too.

He picked up the dead werewolf, threw the body over his shoulder and started to walk away. Damon sighed and pulled me closer to him, turning the other way. We silently walked back to the car. Elena jumped out of Ric's car when she saw us, and ran to us.

"Are you okay? Did you…?"

"I'm fine, bite-free. Get in the car, please" he said tiredly.

"Can you give me just a minute to appreciate you two are not dead?" she asked frowning.

"I'll give you ten seconds" he said. "9, 8…" he grabbed her and pushed her to the car as I chuckled. "Bella, where I parked my car?"

I looked over my shoulder as I answered him and saw Stefan watching from far away. He disappeared in a blur and I walked to Damon's car.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Elena asked leaning on my room's doorframe.

"Yeah, just a stressful day" I said discreetly pushing the box with syringes further into the bag.

It had been a day since our little adventure in Smoky Mountains, and I still felt tired after resting all day. I didn't have any attacks so I hadn't used any more syringes, but I could feel it coming.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked fidgeting and avoiding looking me in the eye.

"I think we're past this shit. Come in, sit here and spill it, bestie" I chuckled.

She smiled and we both laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you truly not mad at me about what happened? With Damon?" she asked quietly.

"I was at the time… But then I realized I shouldn't" she frowned. "It's okay, Elena, to have feelings for him. He's not so bad, is he?"

"But Stefan is away and…"

"Hey" I grabbed her hand as I saw tears forming in her eyes. "It will be okay. Stefan could never be mad at you. I do believe we are technically set to do some stuff, because of who we are, but I also do believe that we have our own choices. No one will hate you for your choices, Elena, it is your life"

"Damon said he was wrong, can you believe it?" she chuckled wiping away her tears. "He said that Stefan isn't gone and we'll get him back"

"I want you to understand the risk, Elena" I frowned. "If Stefan willingly comes back, Klaus will get revenge. If we continue to follow them, Klaus might discover you're alive. And I also want you to know, that although I tell you and Damon to leave it alone, I could never let Stefan go, I just don't want you to go after him and end up hurt or something. I've been keeping in touch with him all summer and making sure he's alright. He's one of my best friends, I'll fight to get him back too"

"Thank you, Bella" she smiled at me and tucked a pillow under her head. "I really missed you… You're really wise"

"I sound like a mother sometimes, don't I?" I scowled and we laughed. "I've missed you too, Elena"


	30. A Roaring Time

I felt something in my hair, close to my ear. I groaned and slapped it away. It came back, gently tracing a path from my earlobe down my neck.

"Wake up"

I sighed and buried my face deeper into the warmth.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads"

"Damon!" I heard Elena snap. "What are you doing, get out!"

I opened on eye and saw Elena had fallen off bed and Damon was comfortably lying between her pillow and I. I almost went back to sleep, snuggling deeper into his chest but then reality struck me. I groaned and sat up.

"What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Ain't I invited to this little party?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get out!" Elena said throwing the pillow at him and looking for her shoes.

"You know you were dreaming about me, again, explains the drool" he teased.

"It's 6 AM, Damon, what the hell do you want?" I said tossing my phone back in the nightstand.

"He has nothing better to do" Elena said with a smirk.

"It came to me in a dream, I was naked, you would have loved it" he grinned.

"I'm tired, Damon, so say whatever you want to say or get out" I said lying back on bed, turning away from him.

"I got a lead on Stefan and Klaus. They are in Chicago" Damon said nonchalantly and stood up. "Just saying in case it's still of your interest"

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"I have my sources"

"Bonnie?" I grumbled in the pillow.

"No. Is it so hard to believe that I have friends who would call me in case my brother showed up?" he said.

"Yes" Elena and I said in unison.

"Whatever. Get ready, we're leaving in an hour" he said.

* * *

Almost an hour later I was in the backseat of Damon's car, trying to get some rest as he drove to Elena's house to pick her up.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Damon"

"You seem tired. Much more than the other day"

"I brought the medicine, don't worry, I won't die on you" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you treating this so lightly? It's serious, it's your life!" he frowned at me.

"Because I can't take everything seriously, Damon. I have my health to worry, Klaus, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Edward, Jake, Elijah and you. It's too much, if I take everything seriously, I would have a mental breakdown. I'll deal with stuff as it comes"

He sighed and parked in front of the house. He turned on his seat.

"Promise me…"

"Damon, I know. I will back off when I think it's too much" I said.

"I've missed you, so… Don't die on me" I smiled at him and he smirked. "Sabrina #1 is away and a witch comes in handy sometimes"

"Thanks" I chuckled rolling my eyes. "Glad to know I'm not all that irreplaceable"

"You are…"

He was interrupted as my phone rang. I frowned at the screen and accepted the call.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Isabella, love!" Klaus said in mocking happiness. "As much as I adore you, I hate when I need you, you know that"

Damon scowled at me and I sighed.

"What do you need now?"

"Easy with that tone, sweetheart, you might hurt my feelings"

"Klaus, cut to the chase"

"Alright. Always so bossy, I like it" he chuckled. "Come to Chicago, I am consulting with someone and I might need your services"

"Chicago?" I asked as if I was surprised. "But…"

"I reserved tickets for you already. Make sure no one will tag along, don't want anyone bitten or dead, do we?"

"I know the rules, Klaus" I snapped. "I'll be there soon"

"I'll send someone to pick you up, love" he said. "Bye" he sang.

I ended the call just as Elena entered the car. She looked at our frowns and arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Take me to the airport, I'll meet you there" I said to Damon.

He grumbled all the way to the airport and I explained to Elena what was going on. We re-planned everything. I would see what were Klaus plans, try to meet them as soon as I could, and if I didn't, the plan was to distract Klaus while Elena talked to Stefan and Damon made sure I continued alive. Damon had taken Stefan's diaries of when he lived in Chicago, and it seemed it please him to see Elena reading about Stefan's ripper days. Elena seemed a bit sick with a few entries, but I could see that none of it changed what she felt for Stefan.

"First class? As if it would compensate for all the shit he put you through" Damon grumbled seeing my ticket.

"I don't think Klaus even knows it exists economic class" I chuckled.

"Maybe you should just go with us, and…"

"Damon, if I don't catch this flight and be in Chicago when it lands to take the car he has waiting for me there, he'll know something is up"

"Let him know. You shouldn't even be going in your condition" Damon said.

"What condition?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Of back from the dead" I smoothly lied. "Damon seems to think I'm made of glass, about to shatter any moment"

Damon rolled his eyes and adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder I had brought with two grimoires. He insisted on carrying it, what pissed me off, since he didn't carry anything for anyone unless the person was incapable of doing it.

"Well, you shouldn't" Damon insisted throwing me a pointed look.

"I gave him my word I would help him"

"That's just something else you shouldn't have done and you did"

"Well, I didn't have other option" I snapped.

"You did" he rolled his eyes again.

"I did not! Ugh, you're so…"

"What?" he snapped.

"Infuriating!"

"You love it" he smirked.

"Shut fuck up" I said turning away from him.

Elena tried to hide her amused smile but I caught it.

"Go" I sighed. "I'll wait for the flight and if you leave now, maybe we'll be there at the same time"

"Fine, but you will be careful" Damon said giving me my bag.

"Damon, if you tell me to be careful again, I swear to god…"

"Fine!" he raised his hands in surrender.

Elena gave me a quick hug and left with him. Damon looked once over his shoulder and gave me a tiny nod before disappearing into the airport crowd.

* * *

I entered the bar and found Stefan and Klaus by the counter, talking to what seemed like an employee. Klaus turned and gave me a bright smile like the situation was reencounter of friends.

"Bella! You arrived a bit earlier than expected, but that's alright" he said.

"Hey, Stefan" I greeted ignoring the hybrid.

"Hey" he murmured.

"Gloria, this is Bella Swan" Klaus said proudly. "Bella, this is Gloria, an old friend"

"How did you get a Swan witch to help you?" she asked him narrowing her eyes.

"You might not believe it, but she's willingly helping me for the rest of her life"

"Because we needed the werewolf bite cure" I said gesturing to Stefan.

"But you _willingly_ pledged loyalty to me" Klaus shrugged. "Now, Stefan, mate, give us some privacy so we can talk witchery"

Stefan hesitated but nodded to me and left. I sat in a stool and accepted with a smile the drink Gloria prepared for me.

"So, you've broken the curse" Gloria said.

"Yes, finally" Klaus said downing a shot. "But, I have a small problem"

"You found a living doppelganger, the moonstone, a powerful witch to do the spell and you're having a small problem?" she said teasingly. "I hope I have that bad luck"

"Well, I cannot create other hybrids, so, it is a bit of bad luck" he said.

"Maybe it's just nature rejecting your existence" I said.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he snapped.

"Ain't I here?"

"You did everything you had to?" the witch asked.

"Yes!" he said exasperated.

"Than I don't know, Klaus" she shrugged. "Maybe it's part of the curse"

"And what should we do?"

"I would have to contact the Original witch" she said and I frowned. "And I can't"

"Bella will help you" he said.

"I will?" I asked shakily. I did not want him to find out what was wrong and fix it.

"Yes!" he glared at me.

"She can't help me. I need _something_, you know what… Bring me Rebekah"

"It's not that easy" I said rolling my eyes. "He daggers and hides them away, so… We need a more immediate solution"

"I like your spirit, Bella" Klaus chuckled. "But, lucky me, I have my sister close by"

I frowned and he stood up, telling Gloria he would be back soon. I ran to follow him and grabbed his arm.

"Where is Elijah then?" I asked.

"Do not forget you're working for me, not the other way around, Isabella. Do not demand things" he said warningly.

"Alright, I'll ask nicely" I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Where is Elijah, Klaus? Please do tell me"

"None of your business, darling" he smirked.

I frowned at him and he arched an eyebrow, eyeing me.

"You seem tired, Isabella. Something bothering you?"

"No" I lied.

He nodded although it didn't look like he believed.

"Come on, let's wake my sister. And then visit a bit of the city"

* * *

"You've dated an Original vampire and lived here?" I asked Stefan as we entered his old apartment. "You had bad taste"

Stefan gave me a small smile while Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Your loyalty to Elena's memory is respectable… although stupid. Rebekah has quite a bad temper, be careful" Klaus said.

I looked around and my relief of not finding Elena and Damon there soon died. I saw a jounal and a small purple sweater on top of an old loveseat. I had seen that journal in Elena's hands while she wore that sweater. I looked around but didn't see anything else that proved they were there. There weren't places to hide.

"You've asked that man's name, Liam Grant, and then told me your secret" Klaus said. "You were my biggest fan back then, Stefan"

"I wrote the names" Stefan mumbled looking at a door.

I walked to the closed door and opened it. I saw Elena there, hiding in the dark corner. All the walls of the dark closet had inscriptions, names.

"I wrote the names to relive the kill" Stefan said.

I looked at him, panicked and Klaus chuckled.

"Didn't you know the story of your friend's ripper days?" Klaus taunted.

I continued to stare at Stefan who shot me a worried frown as he approached.

"I'm not like that anymore, Bella" he said soothingly and then scowled ay himself. "Well, I am now"

I glanced back inside the closet and he stepped inside. I knew the moment when he found Elena. His eyes filled with surprise and then he masked it quickly. I started to spell the closet silently and almost stopped as Stefan smiled.

"Look at what I found" Stefan announced.

My heart froze.

Klaus stepped closer arching an eyebrow but then Stefan turned holding a bottle of malt that had dust. Klaus smiled as Stefan suggested a drink and my heart restarted as I continued the spell. Once Stefan closed the closet's door, I knew that even if Klaus looked inside he wouldn't see Elena. Klaus opened the bottle and he and Stefan drank from it, commenting on the aged malt. I turned back to the closet.

"Bella?" Klaus asked.

"I'm gonna get another bottle. The way you two are going at it, it will end before I find a decently clean glass" I said rolling my eyes at him. "And I'm gonna need something strong to endure you, Klaus"

"You hurt my feelings, love" he chuckled.

I entered the closet and looked at Elena.

"You're safe" I mouthed. "Be quiet, I've spelled the closet so he can't see you"

She nodded and I walked out of the closet quickly. Klaus decided we should go back to Gloria's bar and off we went. When Klaus was distracted, telling Stefan the fun they had decades ago, I texted Damon.

_r u insane? We almost met Elena! B more careful._

Gloria asked if we got 'it', and Klaus answered Rebekah was on her way. I didn't know what was 'it' they needed, but I had a feeling they wouldn't get it. We drank at the bar, waiting for the Original sister to show up, while they reminisced on Stefan's days as Klaus' wingman. At least it was explained why Klaus wanted him as slave. Apparently, Klaus and his sister were running from someone but Klaus wouldn't tell who, and Gloria was complaining about how that bust killed the business for a long time. My phone vibrated and I discreetly checked the new message.

_What errand were u running w/ hybrid and ripper?_

I didn't answer, what was probably a bad idea.

An hour later, Damon walked in the bar and signaled Stefan. He looked at me with a frown and Klaus just to piss him off put his arm on the back on my chair.

"What do we owe the visit?" Klaus asked.

"I'll see what he wants" Stefan said standing up.

"Get rid of him" Klaus said pouring me a drink with a smirk. "Tell him you and Bella found better company"

I scoffed and Stefan nodded before walking out with Damon. Gloria went to attend other costumers.

"You know, you are a terrible actress, Bella" Klaus commented.

"Really?"

"You are supposed to play hard. Not get hyperaware of his presence"

"I didn't know my deal with you included ignoring my friends" I snapped.

"It doesn't" he smirked. "But men like a girl hard to get… That's why he was so obsessed with the doppelganger"

"I didn't ask you for advice" I huffed.

Damon came back in, alone and sat at the table.

"So nice to see you again" he said to Klaus, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where is Stefan?" Klaus asked calmly.

"I had to put him off so I could talk to you" Damon said shrugging.

"What did you do?" I snapped.

"He'll be back soon, relax" he said reaching for Stefan's abandoned drink. "I wanted to talk to you"

"The only thing keeping me from killing you is a deal I've made with Stefan. I wonder how long I'll have to honor that" Klaus said.

"You promised me…"

"I promised you nothing" Klaus snapped at me. "You promised loyalty in exchange of a cure, you didn't ask for anyone's protection"

A glass shattered and my nose began to bleed. Damon jerked forward on his chair. Klaus looked at the glass, around us and focused on the blood dripping down my nose. My chest ached and I knew they could hear my heart beginning to slow down.

"A simple trick?" Klaus asked frowning.

"I'm fine" I snapped wiping away the blood.

"Maybe you should go rest" Damon said worriedly.

"Your opinion doesn't mean anything to me and she is _my_ witch" Klaus said.

I reached for my bag with a shaky hand and Damon snapped up to help me up. Klaus stood up and got in Damon's way, narrowing his eyes.

"I am kind enough to give her freedom. It doesn't mean you can come and do whatever you like to her" Klaus growled grabbing him by the throat.

"Take it outside!" Gloria snapped rushing to our table and looked at me with a frown. "And you, go and get some rest. You are of no use like this"

I looked between Damon and Klaus, glaring at each other and walked as fast as I could out of the bar. I found Elena and Stefan talking close to Damon's car and she was crying. He saw me and stormed in my direction.

"Enough, Bella" he snapped. "I want them gone. Tell them to stop following me"

"I did, but…"

"Don't you see?" he snapped. "Klaus problem is that the doppelgangers are alive. You are a witch, too valuable for him to consider it, but if he knows she's alive he'll kill her. So get her home, and keep her away"

"She loves you, it's not that simple" I said frowning.

"If I have to, I'll rip that necklace off and compel her to leave me alone. Choose it" he said seriously.

I stared at him in shock and then just shook my head, not believing his words. He would never do that to her. He just wanted her safe. I walked to her and held her as she cried. Stefan entered the bar and a minute later, Damon walked out looking at us with a deep frown. I gave her to him and he helped her into the car. He turned to me and I shook my head with a sigh.

"I'll have to stay here"

"No, you don't. Klaus seen how weak you are. Tell him you need to rest and leave, he has Gloria" he said desperately.

"Damon…"

"I can't leave you here. I can't"

I looked back at the bar and felt something tugging on my hand. I looked at Damon and he pulled on my hand once again, pleading with his eyes. I nodded with a sigh and entered the car.

_To: Klaus  
I'm too weak to help u & u have Gloria.  
Call me only if u truly need me.  
I'll make sure Damon doesn't bother u._

_From: Klaus  
Foolish Bella. You should play hard to get, not babysit.  
But alright. My sister must be awake and I do not need you for now.  
Have a good rest :)_

I scoffed at the answer and tossed my phone into my bag, relaxing against the leather seat. I looked at Elena, in the backseat, her eyes red and swollen and tear tracks on her cheeks. Damon rubbed my thigh and I smiled at him. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded to tell him I would be alright.

And I would.


	31. Denial

"Hey!" I called out from the foyer, adjusting the paper bags on my arms.

I walked to the kitchen and found Damon and Elena cooking, both in a playful mood. Damon smiled at me, washing his hands to take the bags but I put the bags on the counter before he could help me.

"I got more Italian sausage, peppers and paprika" I announced unloading the bags. "Seriously, Elena, how did you forget peppers to make chilli?"

"I forgot about the party" she shrugged.

"Mrs. Lockwood already called me, desperate to know if I would be going to represent my family" I said taking a knife and a cutting board. "I think she just wants to brag I am not recluse to her _amazing_ event"

Elena chuckled and Damon put on some music as we continued to cook. Soon Ric entered the kitchen and watched us with a frown. Well, he was scowling at Damon and looking at me and Elena with worry.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Yes, will people stop worrying" Elena said rolling her eyes. "I'm just going to keep making chilli, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't wanna be found."

"She's in denial" Damon told Ric.

"I'm not in denial" Elena protested.

"Leave her alone… She's fine, she'll be fine" I said remembering the time I went all zombie on everyone because the Cullens left.

"So, chilli?" Ric asked changing subjects.

"Gilbert secret recipe" she said proudly.

"She just puts a bit of paprika and white sugar" I laughed.

"Thanks for divulging it, Bella" she laughed.

The doorbell rang and Elena looked at Ric expectantly. He seemed a bit confused as he drank from his beer, watching Damon intently, but I knew it was just an act.

"I'll get it" I wiped my hands in a towel. "You know, I went to the house yesterday… It was untouched"

"You left the whole summer" Ric said as I passed him.

"Yes, but you were supposed to take it" I called out.

I opened the door and grinned at the girls. Bonnie took me in a tight hug and when she pulled me back, she had a questioning look. I gave her a nod with a smile and she kissed my cheek before running to hug Jeremy who had came from upstairs. I was about to close the door when Damon stopped me.

"Gotta go" he said. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Damon" I hissed looking over my shoulder, thankfully we were alone. "You have got to stop this, people will start to worry"

"Are you with…"

"I've got the medicine, now get out!"

"You look pretty. See you at the party" he smirked.

He kissed my cheek and ran out of the house. I sighed and closed the door. When I turned around I saw Ric leaned against the wall giving me an inquiring look.

"What?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I did not need anyone questioning me about what was going on.

"Look, I know you all are complicated… I am too… But this has got to stop" he said.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Damon and Elena. You and Damon"

"There is no…"

"It's freaky. I see him flirting with Elena, she lets him, but he smiles at you, and you smile back, and then Elena smiles at the interaction… This is seriously disturbing. You seemed like the wife that knows about the affair between husband and best friend but chooses not to say anything and pretend everything is perfect"

"Ric, you're reading too much into it. There's nothing. Damon and I are just friends" I said.

"Right" he scoffed. "Look, I don't want him messing with you or Elena. She has a lot of problems, he should just stay away… And you… disappeared all summer, and you're acting weird, so he has to stay away"

"Thanks, Ric" I smiled and squeezed his arm as I passed him. "But I've got it under control, nothing is wrong with me"

He rolled his eyes, not buying it.

* * *

"So, what about Jake?" Bonnie asked as we continued working on the chilli.

"He's good. Says he met someone" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Damon says it's a lie just to get me jealous but Jake wouldn't..."

"Yeah, what's up with Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline" Elena said warningly, still focused on the meat.

"I mean, you leave because of him…"

"I did not" I protested.

"Then you come back and instead of going home, you are his guest… And he isn't Damon anymore"

"What?" Bonnie asked confusedly.

"You have to see, Bonnie" Caroline said laughing. "He behaves, and he's sweet, and always looking at her… If I didn't know them any better, I would say they are a couple and that he's totally smitten"

"He isn't" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, because he's still obsessed with Ele…"

"Caroline!" Elena snapped throwing a towel at her.

"Sorry!" Caroline said dodging the towel.

"No, Elena, it's okay" I said. "Care, you are imagining things"

"I am not" she said scowling at me.

"I have to agree with Caroline… Your life is more complicated than a soap-opera" Bonnie laughed. "You spent half of the summer with Edward… but you're not back with him… Not that he didn't try, I'm sure…"

"And when you come back, Damon is available, Andie died, Damon clearly wants to go back to your weird friends with benefits relationship, or whatever it was, but…" Caroline continued.

"Okay, okay" I chuckled. "I got it… I'm complicated, my love life is… freaky… But I don't know what you want me to say, Care" I sighed. "I'm going back to my house this week, it was a mess and at the Boarding House was easier to hide from society… I am not getting back with Damon or Edward… I just want peace"

"So, now, can we ask what exactly is going on between you and Tyler?" Elena asked smirking at Caroline.

Caroline groaned as we looked at her expectantly and shook her head.

"What about Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"Ah!"

We looked at Elena who had dropped the wood spoon and was pulling at the neckline of her top.

"What is it?" Caroline asked frowning.

She yanked her necklace from her neck and threw in the counter, rubbing her chest bone.

"It burned me" she said frowning at the object.

Caroline went to get it, but I grabbed her hand.

"Stop, it might be the vervain" I said.

"But Elena is not a vampire" Bonnie said confusedly.

I touched the pendant with my fingertip and it burned me. I hissed and pulled away from it.

"It's witchcraft" I said, "I feel it"

"What do we do?" Caroline asked.

"Let's finish the chilli, go to the party, and we'll meet there, I'm taking my grimoire" Bonnie said. "Bella?'

"My grimoire won't help" I shook my head. "It's an unfamiliar spell…"

"How do you know?" Bonnie frowned.

"I've kind of… went through all the spells" I shrugged.

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked. "It would take me ages to get such strength!"

"I had strength from… the talisman, the power I took to do the ritual"

"Oh"

"Let's finish the chilli"

* * *

As drove to the party, I tried to call Stefan a few times, but he wouldn't pick up. It worried me, and left me wondering if he really meant he wanted to be left alone. After greeting some people, and talking to Mrs. Lockwood that was happy I was back in town, and assuring me my place was guaranteed in the council if I still wanted, I was able to find the girls. I was walking to them when Damon blocked my way.

"What now?" I asked irritably.

"I've heard there is some witchery going on" he said giving me a pointed look.

"Everything is fine"

"Bella…"

"Damon, I don't have time for this shit. I told you, leave me alone"

I pushed past him and he grabbed me, hooking his finger through the small sash on the side of my top and pulled me to him.

"You're making a scene, Damon" I said quietly.

"I couldn't care less" he smirked.

"Damon, please... You promised me"

"I like to break my promises"

"Would you like to deal with the consequences?" I said threateningly.

"You wouldn't harm me" he pointed out correctly.

I sighed and relaxed, knowing he was right. He kissed my forehead and tilted my head up. In his stormy blue eyes I could see he was deeply worried for my wellbeing. I smiled at him and he sighed, letting go of me. I noticed some gossipers watching us with interest and playfully pushed him away. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me. I turned and went to sit with the girls. Bonnie had her grimoire open and the necklace on top of it. Caroline looked between me and Elena and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Go ahead, Caroline" I chuckled.

"We know you're dying to say something" Elena smiled.

"Are you two switching Salvatores?" Caroline asked with an expression that was a mix of curiosity and worry.

"What? No!" Elena said.

"Well, Bella keeps in touch with Stefan and wants Damon away, and you and Damon seem pretty cozy lately"

"Where do you get those ideas from, Care?" I asked amusedly.

"Damon and I are just friends!" Elena said.

"Ahn, guys…"

We looked at Bonnie and found the necklace was levitating. Caroline looked around, to make sure no one was seeing it.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm not doing anything" Bonnie said. "It's not me!"

I closed the grimoire, trapping the necklace inside of it.

"That doesn't seem good to me" I mumbled.

"Bella!"

I turned to Ric and arched an eyebrow.

"There's a council meeting starting now" he informed us. "Damon is there, but I thought you would like…"

"I'm going" I said standing up.

"I'll research more about what's going on" Bonnie assured me.

I nodded and followed Ric to the Lockwood mansion. When I got there, the meeting had already started and Carol seemed surprised I joined it. I leaned against the wall in a corner, and Damon, after getting a cup of coffee joined me.

"So, now you're in the council?" he asked

"I'm the last Swan" I shrugged.

"We're just discussing boring stuff" he said rolling his eyes. "You know, how peaceful the town is now"

"Ironic, hm? We have been through living hell and they all think everything is fine..."

"Totally" he chuckled. "Ric is trying to play your father's role"

"Really?"

"Yeah, _stay away from them, if you hurt them I swear to god_…" he mocked.

"Hm, maybe you should listen to him" I said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Elena doesn't need any more shit right now, Damon" I said seriously. "She says she's fine, but she's not. Give her time"

"Elena knows what's best for her"

"And the best is you?" I asked with a smirk.

"You got me" he smirked back. "What about you? Should I leave you the hell alone?"

"Nah, I don't have time to silly drama like that"

"You do. I'll get you time" he vowed.

"We both know how this ends… We saw it with Rose"

"Rose was a lost cause"

"Just like I am… And again, you choose to not see it"

"I refuse to let you die" he said seriously. "You don't get to die and leave me, us…"

I was about to protest when Carol announced that it was the end of the meeting. People started to get up when a man entered the room. Damon, Carol and Liz tensed.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Liz asked with strained tone.

"I'm part of the council, I get the right to speak" he said and smirked at Damon.

"Is that…?" I whispered.

"Caroline's father" Damon murmured.

"The one that tortured her? The vampire-hater? The one you said you compelled to leave town?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"We have a problem"

"Things are getting a bit out of hand" I told Elena and Ric as we joined them after the meeting. "Bill Forbes can't be compelled"

"What?" Elena said confusedly.

"Liz asked me to compel him to leave, so I tested if he had vervain and compelled him" Damon said angrily.

"So?" Elena asked.

"He's still here"

"He trained his mind to resist compulsion, without vervain" I said.

"Is that possible?" Ric asked.

"Don't get so enthusiastic about it" Damon rolled his eyes.

"But is he a threat?" Elena asked.

"He tortured Caroline" I said frowning. "He wants to put vervain on the water system"

"That's a good idea" Elena said. "Then you can control yourself" she said to Damon.

"If people have vervain in their system, donated blood won't be an option, Elena" I snapped.

"I'm not drinking from deer" Damon said.

"You should"

"Elena, when Stefan tried to change his diet, so drastically, he massacred a whole village!" I snapped. "Vervain on everyone isn't an option! Besides, how will we hide our secrets if Caroline and Damon can't compel anyone?"

"We can find a way!" Elena protested.

"You are so naïve" Damon rolled his eyes at her. "You think you can save everyone, you can't, learn that and you won't be so disappointed"

"You are a disappointment" she snapped at him.

"I am not Stefan" he growled.

"Thank God!"

Ric got between them and Damon glared at him.

"Damon, enough, leave her…"

Damon snapped Ric's neck before he finished.

"Damon" I hissed looking around.

"He's like a broken record. _Leave her alone, stay away from her, stop messing with her_…" Damon said dropping Ric.

He turned to leave and I blocked his way.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Take care of the problem, you know… Bill Forbes?"

"Damon, he's Caroline's father, we can find another way!"

"He hates vampires, he can't stand her existence… she's better off without him" I stared at him in shock and he sighed. "He's not Charlie, Bella… We can't talk him into being helpful"

"Enough people were lost lately, Damon, don't do this" I pleaded and he still seemed determined. "I'll have to stop you"

"You can't" he said frowning at me. "You should make sure no one sees Ric here"

He pushed past me and entered the mansion. Elena looked at me in shock, not understanding why I wasn't doing anything. I blinked away my tears and with Elena's help, carried Ric to my car. I drove him to the Boarding House and waited outside for Damon. When he finally showed up, he seemed a bit pissed off.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly as he carried Ric inside the house.

"Barbie got in my way, so… nothing" he grumbled.

"Thank God" I sighed.

"Thank God?" he snapped after putting Ric on the couch. "That man is just the beginning of trouble. I don't get you, you defend my point to Elena, but then you go against my opinion…"

"I was against the idea of putting vervain on the water system, I was never in favor of harming Caroline's dad"

"We can't compel him, what was your idea, then?"

I stayed silent and he poured a drink for himself.

"I have to go" I mumbled. He frowned at me. "I… My dad _died_. And I had to make my mom_ forget_ me. And Jenna_ died,_ and the Cullens can't come into town, neither can Jake and the pack… Stefan _left_, and Elijah is daggered somewhere…" I wiped my tears. "I can't… It's too much, this town is cursed"

"Bella" he said softly, but I could hear a bit of amusement in his voice.

"No, I should go. I have other stuff to do other than staying here doing nothing"

I turned to leave but he blocked my way with a desperate expression.

"Bella, you can't! You're weak and…"

"I can't stay here anymore" I snapped.

"Tell me what I can do… I will do anything you need"

"You can't" I sniffed. "It's _you_. I'm dying, Damon"

"No, you're not" he said firmly grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I denied all day, to everyone, but you're screwing with my head. I come back, and you're happy about my return, you say you care for me, that you can't lose me, and would do anything for me…"

"I would" he whispered and leaned in.

"No!" I snapped pushing him away. "It doesn't work like that, Damon! You can't smile at me, flirt with me, try to kiss me, while doing all of that with Elena too! I'm not a toy, and I'm not stupid"

"Bella…"

"I'm _dying_. I don't have time to get in this mess again"

"Wait!" he said as I turned to the door. "Stop! Listen to me…"

"Damon…"

"No" he grabbed my arm. "You made me listen to you and didn't let me talk, now it's my turn" he said seriously. "I know I'm an asshole. You don't deserve this shit, you deserve more and I don't deserve you… But you _can't leave_. I've been through hell without you here this summer. I was worried sick, and now that I know you're not okay, I can't let you out of my sight. I need you, Bella"

"It's not enough" I said scowling at him.

"I know it's selfish but what else do you want?" he asked frustrated. "You want me to leave Elena alone, is that it?"

"Stop, Damon, we both know…"

"I'll do it, just don't leave me" he said pleadingly.

I stared at him for a moment and then scoffed.

"You don't really mean that. You could never leave Elena alone"

"I can, for you"

"Fine, so, let's leave the country and not come back for a long time"

He stared at me, torn.

"See? You can't leave her"

"She would be unprotected"

"Just admit it, Damon" I snapped. "You are saying you'll leave her alone, and stay with me because you think I'll die soon. Soon I won't be here to stop you from being with her"

"You are not dying" he said angrily cupping my face. "I will find a way to keep you alive, and if I don't… I'll change you myself"

"In the last five minutes you told me half of all I wanted to hear for a long time" I whispered. "The problem is… I don't have the time for this, for us. I'm dying. I don't want to be changed, and I don't want to have to get you out of whatever trouble you'll get by looking for a cure. So, leave me be"

His hands fell to his side and he let me leave.

I drove to my house, parked in the driveway before I broke into tears.

I wanted to be with him. I wanted to take everything he offered. I would always want him.

But Elena was starting to have feelings for him, she needed him. He still loved her.

And I would die soon, I couldn't take what he offered and die on him… He wouldn't take it, he would go back to his old ways and I wouldn't be here to bring anyone back.

Everything always worked against us being together it seemed.

* * *

**AN: Hey! I hope you're enjoying. I've been fast-updating because it might take me one or two weeks to update again :S**

**First, there is a set on Polyvore - of Elena's birthday - in which I used Emma Watson instead of Kristen Stewart as Bella... It's just so you can get the visual of how in her new haircut.**

**Second, I forgot to put the link to the image of Bella's ancestors' pendant, the one Damon gave her after finding it in her great-grandma stuff and the one she took power from on the night of the sacrifice. **

**This is gonna be one of the last chapters that fully follow the season 3 for a while, I'm not revealing why I'll take a break from season 3's plot, of course, but I think you'll like it. **

**Who watched VD last week, _The Rager_? Awesome, loved Elena hallucinating with Damon while with Stefan :D**

**And to those who live in the area affected by Sandy, I pray for the best for all of you, and here in Brazil we were seriously worried, but amazed at how effective your government was in state of emergency. **

**And to those who live in areas that the winter is knocking on your door... Lucky bastards. Here in Brazil we spent the winter with high temperatures and now in the spring it's 97ºF (36ºC) and it seems it will only get hotter. I'm dying here :S **

**Loving the reviews! You are truly amazing! Thanks!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	32. Darkness

Two days had passed almost peacefully. Caroline's dad was gone, so we didn't have to worry about the council spreading vervain in town. But, Katherine had taken Elena's necklace from Bonnie, we were still unaware of why. My health was quickly deteriorating, and I practically had to hide from my friends, so they wouldn't see me so bad and find out what was going on. Bonnie was having trouble with Jeremy, who was seeing his ex-girlfriend's ghost. She had asked me to help, to make it stop, but I explained I couldn't. It was a consequence of bringing him back from the dead, and he if he was seeing Anna was because he was letting her in. It didn't please her at all and their relationship was slowly crumbling.

As for Damon… Damon was being Damon. He kind of disappeared for these two days, and I had suspicions it had something to do with Katherine's return, although Elena assured me, and herself, Damon wouldn't.

But I knew he would, specially considering our last conversation.

And at Caroline's insistence, I decided to participate on senior prank night. Not that I would be going to school…

"So… can I know why you've disappeared this summer or is it a supernatural people's secret?" Matt asked as I picked at the lock of the janitor's closet.

"I needed a break, vacations" I shrugged smiling up at him as the door opened.

"Right" he chuckled.

"I needed to solve a couple things… Edward, Stefan…"

"So, Edward is coming back too?" he asked as we got the rolls of toilet paper.

"No, he's… on vacations" he arched an eyebrow and I frowned. "Rehab"

"Oh" he mumbled and smiled at me. "You are my new source of information, no one tells me what's going on"

"Sorry, Matty" I smiled sadly. "We don't mean to, it's just… you freaked out on Caroline's vampirism, and then you tried to shoot me and Damon"

"I am sorry about that"

"I know, we just thought you wanted to stay away from us and our problems"

"I don't. I want to help" he said as we walked towards the gymnasium. "I hate being useless"

"You're not useless, Matt" I said and he rolled his eyes so I bumped my shoulder with his. "I throw away useless stuff. Not gonna throw you away"

"Flung me against the wall, maybe?" he said jokingly.

"If you try to kill us all again" I retorted.

"Touché" he laughed.

We met Bonnie by the pool and I left them with the task of toilet-papering the pool.

"I'm gonna check on Elena and glued drawers" I told them.

Once I was out of their sight, I leaned against a wall, taking deep breaths. I rubbed my chest through my black tank top and decided I should get the atropine from my bag I left in Ric's classroom. Carlisle had called me the day before to check on me, and I assured him I was fine, by his tone I could tell he wanted to come check, but if he came, then the whole family would come and Mystic Falls was complicated enough as it was.

I started to walk to the exit, when I saw people leaving.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked a girl.

"We were busted at the gym" she shrugged. "Too bad"

I nodded and turned to get Elena and the others so we all could go home. I was going back to the pool when someone grabbed me and held me by my throat against the wall. I wheezed and the girl stared at me with shock.

"Blaire"

Her British accent and knowledge told me we were in deep problem. She reminded me a bit of Elijah, she had bluish-green eyes, so bright and clear, as Elijah's were when he was worrying.

"I'm… not Blaire" I choked out.

She scowled at me, letting me go and I almost fell to the floor but she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I connected the dots as I regained my breath.

"You're Rebekah" I mumbled.

"Thank God, someone seems to know me or remind me" she said bitterly. "Nik has to see you"

"What? Klaus is here?"

"Came for the doppelganger… But it seems I've found another"

"He already knows me!" I told her desperately thinking how to get Elena as far away as possible. She seemed confused. "He didn't tell you. I'm helping him"

She groaned and continued to drag me along the corridors. We found Caroline and Tyler making out against lockers and Rebekah cleared her throat.

"Caroline, go" I told her as they turned to us.

Caroline stood in front of Tyler, glaring at Rebekah's grip on my arm.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" Caroline hissed.

"Don't" I whimpered as the grip tightened.

"You must be Caroline, the vampire… And you must be Tyler, the Lockwood werewolf" Rebekah said.

"Let her go" Tyler said threateningly.

"You are in no position to make demands, my dear" Rebekah taunted.

"We'll see" Caroline said as her face changed.

"No!" I snapped as Rebekah threw me away and Caroline attacked her. "Care!"

Rebekah, without hesitance or problem, snapped Caroline's neck and she fell lifeless on the floor. Rebekah grabbed Tyler, and he barely put up any fight. If she could so easily kill Caroline, Tyler, without a full moon, would be the same.

"Go ahead and don't try anything stupid" Rebekah told me.

I scrambled up and giving Caroline one last look, I turned and walked to the gym, feeling Rebekah's gaze burning in my back. My blood went cold when I got to the gymnasium. Elena was standing in the middle of the court with two other students while Klaus lazily sat on the bleachers.

"Dear, sister, I ask for one and you get_ two_ useful people" he said smirking.

"K-Klaus" I stammered out glancing at Elena.

"Thank you, for having the good sense of being frightened, Isabella" he said angrily walking to me. "You didn't keep your word"

"I helped you"

"You forgot to mention the doppelganger was still alive!" he roared.

"What does it matter? I'm alive too" I said in the vain hope he would let her go.

He grabbed me by the red leather jacket I wore and got face to face with me.

"Do you think this is a joke?" he snarled. "You knew I was having trouble creating hybrids and I'm sure it's connected to the fact that she's still fucking breathing!"

"I'm a doppelganger too" I pointed out.

"Yes, I should have realized you being alive wasn't such a good thing" he pushed me away. "But, I don't want to make any mistakes again"

Bonnie entered the gym with Matt and stared at the scene shocked.

"Oh, so good you've decided to join us" Klaus said sarcastically. "Your witchy interference has caused some undesirable side effects. Every time I try to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die"

"Should I care?" Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Well, my best guess, now that I know that Elena is alive too, is that they are interfering" Klaus said. "So, for now, my plan is to kill Bella and Elena and try again... So…"

He grabbed Tyler, and bit his wrist, forcing Ty to drink his blood, I held Elena back and watched with horror, knowing what would happen.

"You should look for another answer… Or your friends will die" Klaus said and snapped Tyler's neck. "Go on then. Fetch your grimoires and what not, I'll wait here with Elena and Bella"

"I can help her get an answer" I said.

"Yes, but I do not trust you anymore, so, we're depending on dear Bonnie"

"He'll be in transition soon" Rebekah commented looking down at Tyler.

"Go!" I told Bonnie and Matt.

* * *

"Let them go" I asked Klaus again referring to the two innocent students.

"No" he said irritably.

Rebekah had left, dragging an unconscious Tyler and Bonnie and Matt hadn't returned. Caroline hadn't shown up either, so I guessed she was with Tyler or with Bonnie. Elena stood watching Klaus, her arms crossed protectively on her chest. I approached her and rubbed her arms.

"It will be okay" I whispered.

"Liar" Klaus sang. "Consider me hurt, you've lied to me all summer, I thought we were friends" he said teasingly. "Do not trust her word, Elena"

"Tyler can die" she mumbled ignoring him.

"We'll find a way out" I said.

"Where is Damon?"

"I don't know" I sighed checking my phone.

Klaus had seemed amused and didn't try to stop me from calling Damon. He hadn't answered, so I sent him a text asking where he was. Klaus wanted Damon to come, and although I didn't like that, I had no other idea of what to do.

"Are you okay?" Elena whispered frowning at me. "You're shaking and…"

"I'm fine" I cut her off.

The exit door opened and Stefan stopped when he saw us before walking past us to Klaus and bowing his head.

"I want your forgiveness and I pledge my loyalty to you, Niklaus" he vowed.

"Your word means nothing to me anymore" Klaus said in a bored tone.

"I've realized my mistakes, and I regret it"

"Do you?" Klaus retorted angrily and walked to us.

"Yes… I assure you, nothing connects me to Mystic Falls and its habitants anymore" Stefan said seriously.

Klaus stood up and pointed at the students.

"Let's drink on it then. Kill them"

Stefan's eyes flickered to Elena and he didn't do anything. Klaus took my hand and I let him pull me closer, not knowing where this was going with.

"So, you won't mind if I drink from Bella, will you?" he asked tilting my head aside as I tensed.

Stefan froze and stared at him.

"You are pathetic, my friend. I'm sorry for you" Klaus snarled.

Klaus lips brushed against my skin before he let me go abruptly, and I fell in Stefan's arms. Klaus grabbed Elena and she tried to fight him off.

"Fascinating. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl and your friend" Klaus taunted before hitting Elena.

She cried at the force of the blow and fell on the floor, a hand against her cheek as tears streamed down her face. Stefan lost control, attacking Klaus who held him by the throat.

"Why don't you just turn it off?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Let them go. Leave them alone and I'll follow you forever, I'll do anything, just let them go" Stefan pleaded, wheezing for air.

"All I wanted was your allegiance. It seems I'll have to take it..."

Klaus let him go slowly and Stefan stood motionless staring at Elena's red face as she sat on the ground trying to control her tears.

"Nik!"

Rebekah stormed in glaring daggers at Elena.

"The bitch has my necklace!" she yelled.

"What?" Klaus asked tiredly.

"The vampire girl has a photo of them!" Rebekah said pointing at Elena and Stefan and showed the cell phone to Klaus. "Look! My necklace!"

Klaus frowned and then cocked an eyebrow at Stefan and Elena.

"Give me the necklace and I might _consider_ not hurting anyone" he said calmly.

"I-I don't have it" Elena stammered out. Klaus glared at her. "I don't, I swear! Katherine took it!"

"Oh, Katerina" Klaus sighed. "Too bad, it would make your witch friend's life easier. But seeing you've lost my sister's necklace… Let's get this show going, shall we?"

Klaus walked to me and I turned to run, by instinct, but he grabbed me by the hair. He turned me to face my friends and held out a pocket knife out to show them. Elena scrambled up and Stefan tensed. Rebekah frowned at Klaus as if she didn't agree with what he was doing.

"Bonnie has twenty minutes to get an answer" he said and I cried out as he cut down my arm.

Stefan sucked in a sharp breath, looking at my bloody arm and Klaus walked to the timer and set the clock.

"The waiting is killing me of boredom" he turned to Stefan, looking him in the eye. "I want you to feed on those students now, enjoy the ride and make sure they don't. Then if I don't have a solution to my hybrid issue or the necklace when the time is up, drink from Bella, and make sure Elena is watching"

I held my arm close to me as Klaus stormed out with Rebekah. Stefan was staring at the blood dripping down my arm, staining my camouflaged leggings. He turned to the two students and Elena begged him to stop. I held Elena as she cried, and made sure she wasn't looking as he savagely killed the two students. I couldn't tear my eyes away though.

* * *

07:00

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Elena grumbled pacing back and forth.

"She won't get an answer" I mumbled and Stefan and Elena looked at me.

Stefan was the image of desperation. His face was contorted into a scowl, between pain and rage, his shirt was bloody and his hair a mess from running his fingers through it. Elena stopped and checked my arm. I had wrapped my jacket around it, hoping it would help Stefan's craving a bit if I could mask the scent somehow. It was still bleeding, a lot, and I felt weaker by the blood loss.

"Caroline's dad" Elena whispered and her wide eyes met mine. "That's it!"

"What?" I whispered.

"Caroline's dad was able to resist compulsion, Stefan!" she said standing up. "I don't know how but he did it. Maybe it's possible"

"Yeah" Stefan half scoffed, half laughed. "It's just mind control, no big deal. All I need is some focus and a couple of years of training… Guess what, we don't have time!" he snapped pointing to the clock.

5:49

"Klaus told you to drink from me" I said. "When the time is out, you drink from me and once you've stopped, you can give me some of your blood…"

"Don't you get it!" he yelled. "I'm ripper, Bella! A ripper doesn't stop, _I can't stop!"_

"Stefan" Elena protested.

"I listen to what you two are saying but all I can hear is Bella's blood pumping through her veins, the drops falling on the floor, the smell…" he stared at me with such intensity I flinched. "And when that buzzer goes off, I will have to feed on you. And you wanna know what's worse? I'm not gonna be able to stop" he whispered the last part.

"I don't believe that!" Elena said. "You can fight it, you just have to want it bad enough!"

"Because I love you?" he asked with a soft scoff.

"Yeah, Stefan, that's right! Because you love me, and Bella. It's Bella! Your friend, she has done so much for you"

"I know!" he yelled at her with tears in his eyes. "I fucking know it's Bella, Elena!"

"You'll fight because you owe us that, after everything we've been through" she said tears spilling down her red cheeks.

He stared at her and nodded.

"You're right" he looked at me. "You were the one who reminded me of who I am through this whole thing…" he looked back at Elena. "I owe you everything because you were the one thing that kept me from giving up, from shutting it all off"

And although he's speech was filling her eyes with hope, I could still see the hopelessness in his.

"It's okay, Stefan" I whispered trying to give him a smile, even if it was a tiny one.

"But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood I get the more I want"

Her eyes widened as she understood he couldn't fight it. He looked down at me with remorse.

"You're dead, Bella"

4:15

With each second that passed, the dizzier I got and my visions weren't helping me. Elena noticed something was off with me. But it wasn't the time to tell her sometimes I had visions and that at the moment, I was seeing Matt drowning. Stefan sat in the bleachers staring at me while Elena paced right behind me. Damon hadn't called me back or given a sign of life. Bonnie hadn't called telling us how things were going, but considering Matt was drowning, I guessed, not good.

* * *

0:45

My heart was racing as I tried to get up. Elena helped me up and looked at me with a deep frown.

"He'll stop" she whispered hopefully.

"Elena…"

"He _will_ stop"

"Please, Elena, don't" I whispered. "Don't get your hopes up, I don't want you to have them crushed"

She wiped her tears and hugged me.

0:30

"It will be okay" I whispered.

"No, it won't" she cried.

"Listen to me" I whispered in her ear. "When the buzzer goes off, when he attacks me… Run"

"What?" she pulled back. "No!"

"Elena…"

"I can't leave you"

"He won't stop after he kills me, he'll lose control. I need you to run off before he hurts you too"

0:15

"Please" I begged.

She nodded and hugged me again.

"I love you" she whispered brokenly. "You're like a sister to me"

"You too, Ellie"

She jumped in fright as the buzzer went off. I pulled away from her and took three steps away from her before turning to Stefan. He was gripping the edge of the bleacher tightly, holding himself, as his face changed, focusing on me. He groaned and snapped up, his face unrecognizable as he stared at me with nothing but hunger and an evil smirk.

"Go!" I told Elena.

She turned and ran to the door that led to the cafeteria's corridor. Stefan looked at her, but as I turned to run to another door his attention snapped back to me. I started to run and heard him laughing. I didn't have the energy to run, but I tried my best, and Stefan followed me almost calmly, blurring to spots I passed by, watching me panic. Finally he got tired of the chase game, and blocked my path. He bared his fangs at me and stepped backwards.

"Stefan, don't" I begged although I knew it was futile. "Please…" I cried.

He blinked and his face started to go back to normal. He looked at me with shock, and then rushed to me. I gasped and fell backwards as he held himself to a locker.

"Go" he groaned. "Run!"

I scrambled up and ran the opposite direction, back to the gymnasium, and to another corridor. Elena was nowhere in sight, and I was relieved by it.

Problem was, it was starting to be too much for my heart. I made a stop, rubbing my chest and catching my breath as my heart gave a painful clench. I held on to the wall, fearing I would fall, my knees going weak. I heard a crunching noise behind me and turned to see Stefan a few feet away. He was breathing heavy as his face was changing again. He let go of the wall and stood up straight. I leaned against the wall, and watched as he approached me.

"It's okay, Stefan" I whispered.

He scowled at me and blurred. Nothing happened and I turned to see he had staked himself with a broom. He fell on his knees and I stepped forward.

"Don't" he snapped.

A door was pushed open and I let my tears spill as Klaus dragged Elena to us.

"I thought I was being kind to you by telling you to kill Bella instead of Elena" Klaus said. "But my theories are always incorrect lately. I thought the only thing stronger than your cravings was your love for _Elena_"

He looked at me as I slid down to the floor against the wall. Elena cried while looking at me and Stefan, both on the floor bleeding.

"But I should have known, that as with your brother, you couldn't just kill your dear friend, Bella" Klaus continued and crouched next to Stefan. "I never adored Blaire… But I do see the appeal in Bella"

"Stop" I groaned.

I didn't want him to put ideas into anyone's head. Elena was already too insecure as it is.

"Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"Never" Stefan growled at him.

"Come on, your humanity is killing you, mate" Klaus said. "All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off"

"No!"

"You're strong, but you're not that strong"

Klaus pulled the broken wood stick from Stefan and smirked at us.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" he said. "Let's see what's stronger. The love for a woman, Elena, or the love for a sister, Bella. Stefan, choose"

"No!" Stefan yelled pushing him away.

"See? You suffer from holding on so tightly to your humanity. Choose, Elena or Bella?" Klaus pressed.

"Kill me" I whispered.

"No, Bella" Elena cried.

"You are not a part of the game" Klaus snapped at us. "Stefan, choose!"

"No" Stefan said again, pleadingly, still breathing heavy, still trying to control himself.

"Turn it off" Klaus said angrily looking straight into Stefan's eyes.

"No" I snapped.

Stefan just stared at Klaus and suddenly tried to attack him. Klaus lost all his patience. He grabbed Stefan and pushed him roughly against a wall.

"Turn. It. Off!" Klaus yelled.

Stefan stared blankly and blinked his eyes. His shoulders relaxed as if the weight of the world had been lifted.

"What did you do?" Elena gasped.

"I fixed him" Klaus said calmly stepping away.

"He didn't need to be fixed!" I yelled angrily.

"I think a test is in order, don't you?" he asked and walked to Elena. "Ripper, now you may choose… where to start your feast"

He pulled Elena's hair aside and stepped away. Stefan looked at Elena and his face began to change again, this time, not a trace of remorse, of fight. There was no trace of Stefan. He looked at me and then back at Elena with a grin. Elena visibly shuddered as his face changed and he launched himself at her. She screamed and I scrambled up with the last of my strength. Klaus watched with amusement. Stefan had pushed Elena against the lockers and was drinking from her neck. She started to stop struggling and her eyes fluttered. I grabbed Stefan by the head and focused the rest of my energy on him. He screamed in pain and fell unconscious on the ground. Klaus groaned in annoyance and Elena stared at me in shock.

My heart clenched painfully again, paused, and gave a weak thump.

My eyes rolled back and I crashed against the floor before darkness took me.


	33. Birth, Life and Death

Damon had never felt so scared.

Not when his mother died. Not when Katherine was taken by the council. Not when he was dying by refusing to drink blood and finish the transition. Not when he brought Elena back from the quarry not knowing if she would wake up, vampire, human or at all. Not when he was dying from the werewolf bite.

And in those situations he took quite the scare.

He had finally decided to check his phone and frowned at seeing several messages from Bonnie. If it was Bella or Elena, it would be okay, they constantly called and worried about what he was doing, well, who he was killing or tormenting. But Bonnie never contacted him. He didn't even know she had his number. That added to the fact she had called Jeremy several times too; that Caroline and Bella had also tried to call him sent him on alert.

Katherine would still need information on Mikael so he left Jeremy with her. Whatever was going on back in Mystic Falls, Jeremy probably shouldn't be involved. It was one less person to worry about. He had his ring and drank vervain. Katherine wouldn't be so stupid and kill someone she might need later.

He drove top speed, wondering if it was something with Bella. It had been two days since he talked to her and although he was always worried, Katherine distracted him, telling him what she found out about Klaus' weaknesses.

He remembered Elena mentioning something about a high school prank so he went there first. Since a lot of people called, they should be together.

He walked around the closed school, looking for someone or something. For a prank night it was pretty empty. He found Bonnie, gathering grimoires and candles from Alaric's classroom.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked looking around.

He noticed the honey on the knob, the glue gun by the drawers and the rat traps on the floor. Ric would be _so_ happy.

"Where the hell were you?" she snapped almost crying when she saw him.

"What?"

"Klaus was here!" Damon tensed at her words. "He took Elena, and he turned Tyler into an hybrid…"

"Where is Bella?" Damon immediately asked. If Klaus found Elena, he would be pissed at Bella for hiding her.

"I-I don't know… I didn't find any of them. Elena, Stefan, Bella…" she cried.

"Dammit" Damon grumbled turning away.

He walked to the opposite end of the corridor he came from, and looked around all the lockers. Some had big indentations and as he took a closer look he noticed scratch marks. A human's nail wouldn't be able to do that to the metal without leaving blood… What the hell had happened?

He followed the marks and indentations and soon the trail ended but he got something different. The scent of blood, a familiar scent.

He ran, following the scent and the sight made him stop dead in his tracks.

Bella was lying in a corner, in a pool of her own blood, not breathing. He couldn't hear her heartbeat. He ran to her and fell on the pool of blood running his hands down her cold arms. She had a deep cut that was still bleeding. He bit his wrist, silent praying he wasn't too late. He pressed his wrist to her mouth but she didn't move at all, the blood simply poured into her mouth.

"No, no, no" he cried. "You've promised me"

He pressed both palms above her chest bone and pressed down. Air wheezed out of her lungs, but that was it. He continued compressing, in a fast rhythm, and only stopped to give her mouth-to-mouth. He heard footsteps and didn't think twice.

"Bonnie!" he screamed.

He heard the footsteps accelerate and come to a halt close to them. Bonnie looked at the scene with wide eyes. Damon was completely desperate doing CPR on Bella. It didn't seem to work.

"Call 911" he said.

She hesitated. How would they explain to the paramedics what happened? What would be the story?

But she realized it was _Bella_, and quickly called 911, her eyes not leaving Damon's face. She couldn't bring herself to look down at Bella again and the fact that there were tears streaming down his face was too shocking for her to tear her eyes away.

"Come on" he choked out continuing with CPR. "Get her bag"

"What?" Bonnie mumbled.

"Her bag, dammit!" he snapped.

Bonnie ran as fast as she could to Ric's classroom and as she ran back with Bella's bag she looked inside. She found a box that remembered her of those her paternal grandma had with medication and the blood-sugar testing device. She opened as she crouched next to Damon and frowned at the syringes.

"We shouldn't do anything, the ambulance is coming any minute..." she said.

Damon ignored her, taking one of the prepared syringes and injected on Bella's arm. He waited a moment, but nothing happened, so he resumed CPR.

"Damon" Bonnie cried quietly. "She's…"

"Don't" he growled and pushed his bloody wrist to Bella's lips again. "Come on, Bella, please"

They barely noticed the sound of sirens and Bonnie only realized had arrived when Liz Forbes pulled her away so the paramedics could pass. It took a bit of work, but Liz was able to get Damon out of the way as the paramedics worked on Bella. Damon stared as they cracked her throat open since they weren't being able to intubate, they used defibrillator and when they were almost giving up, she came back. She didn't do anything, but Damon was relieved to just hear her heart beating, even if it was weak and slow. The paramedics rushed to get her on a stretcher, worried about getting her to the hospital before she crashed again.

"What happened?" Liz asked Damon as they followed the paramedics.

"I'll explain" Bonnie said giving Damon a nod. "Go with her"

He nodded absent-mindedly and got in the back of the ambulance with the paramedic. He watched as they gave her drugs and wrote down information, and it all seemed to be so fast to him he was having trouble understanding. He needed to get rid of the paramedics and any witness so he could give her some of his blood. She didn't need all those drugs and that horrible tube, she just needed a bit of blood.

_"I don't want to be changed"_

He remembered her words just as the ambulance stopped outside the hospital. What if he gave her his blood and something happened? Klaus was in town, she had some kind of heart-condition… She would hate him forever.

But she would _have_ forever. It was a small chance that she died and started transitioning. He wouldn't leave her side, nothing would happen to her. And in the worst case, she could still choose to feed or not to feed and complete the transition.

Unfortunately, all that happened seemed to have slowed him down. He was being pushed away from the trauma room so the doctors could work and he had lost the opportunity to give her blood. He watched through the window what was happening, but the crowd of doctors wouldn't let him catch a glimpse of her angelic face.

He stood there for a few minutes, and soon Bonnie, Liz, Caroline, Matt and Tyler joined him.

"I've called Dr. Cullen" Bonnie said. "I got the number on her phone, he's getting a flight right now, will be here in a few hours"

"Elena is in the hospital too" Liz informed him quietly.

He nodded.

"Damon, are you listening?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"What?" he snapped.

"Elena a couple of floors above us" she said.

"So?" he glanced at her and then his eyes went back to Bella. "She'll be fine"

"Klaus admitted her for blood donation, we have to get her out of here" Bonnie said.

"Can't you do anything without me?" he snapped at her and she looked at him with wide eyes. "If he tries to stop you, say we found Mikael and he's coming"

She frowned confusedly but Damon had already turned back to watch the trauma room, clearly no answer would be given.

"We're gonna get Elena, then" Tyler said tugging on Caroline's arm.

Caroline hesitated before turning and leaving the image of chaos that was that trauma room.

Suddenly Bella's heart sped, it beat too fast and the doctors started worrying she would crash again. Damon stepped forward, ready to go into that room, doctors be damned.

A whimper was heard, her eyes snapped open and Bella tried to pull at the tube on her throat. The doctors held her down and took off the tube. She choked and was breathing heavy, but Damon smiled. He leaned his forehead against the glass, taking a deep breath. She was alive. Liz rubbed his back comfortingly and he shot her a smile.

Liz smiled back just because that would be the first, genuine smile she had seen Damon wear since she met him. His eyes shone with relief and happiness and what was left from the tears he had shed.

But his heart broke all over again as Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling against the hands holding her down.

* * *

"Sir, you cannot be in here…"

"Bella, Bella" I heard, whispered in my ear. "Shh, baby"

I screamed again, the pain was unbearable. It burned, there was fire on me.

I felt a soft caress on my face while people talked about sedatives. My eyes snapped open again and I gasped for air. Damon was frowning down at me and I grabbed his hand on my shoulder. I felt like my skin was melting and the simplest, softest touch was ripping it from the flesh.

"You'll be alright, sweetheart" Damon whispered squeezing my hand.

I felt a syringe on my arm and became dizzy. My eyes fluttered closed, but the pain was still there.

* * *

I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and turned my head to the side, the light was making my eyes hurt. The sight was familiar, I was in a hospital. I saw Damon was sitting in the couch in the corner, books surrounding him and typing in a laptop. I remembered when James almost killed me and Edward stayed in the hospital room with me. I tried to move, to sit, but my body hurt. I groaned and it got Damon's attention. He tossed the laptop aside and ran to help me.

"Are you alright? What can I do?" he asked pulling the hair out of my sweaty forehead.

"What happened?" I croaked looking around, "Where's Elena? Stefan…"

"She's okay… She's just outside, waiting for you to wake up"

I nodded weakly and looked at the IV and the horrible hospital gown.

I was alive.

"What… Why am I here?" I asked frowning at him.

"I found you and the paramedics resuscitated you…" he said giving me a weak smile. "A miracle, everyone's saying"

I tried to sit up again and with his help, I was able to, but even then I was still uncomfortable.

"My throat" I mumbled touching the bandage on my neck.

"They had to intubate you, but you stopped having trouble to breathe"

"I wasn't supposed to be alive" I whispered in awe.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die on me" he smiled.

"I… My chest, my back… they hurt" I said. "It's itching"

He hesitated and sat on the edge of bed, lacing our fingers together.

"It's the burns"

"Burns?" I squeaked.

"You'll see later" he kissed my forehead, his lips lingered and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Forgive me… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you"

"You couldn't have known he was in town"

"I still shouldn't have left"

I nodded and tugged on his hand. With difficulty I moved aside and he laid in the small bed with me. I put my head against his shoulder and relaxed.

"I feel tired" I whispered.

"Sleep" he said quietly his fingers tightening around mine. "I'll be here"

"Okay" I breathed before falling asleep.

* * *

"Bella" Elena cried entering the room.

I smiled weakly at her and she hugged me, carefully. She sat on the edge of the bed, wiping her tears.

"Damon finally left so I had to run in here before anyone could… The nurses don't let more than a person in" she said with a teary smile.

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"Bonnie, Care, Ty, Matt, Jeremy, Sheriff Forbes, Ric and the Cullens"

"The Cullens are here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Bonnie called Carlisle, he's your physician"

"Oh"

"How do you feel?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm good… I guess. I feel tired, drained" I mumbled.

"Bonnie is looking through her grimoires and yours to see if she finds anything on that weird tattoo… Did you and Damon get anything?"

"Tattoo?" I frowned.

"Oh, he didn't tell you" she mumbled awkwardly.

"What tattoo?" I asked panicking.

"When you came into the ER you were screaming about something burning… They found nothing but a tattoo on your back"

I tried to get up, but Elena gently pushed me back against the pillows.

"Bella, calm down, you'll see for yourself, later… Just rest, okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Yes, you shouldn't"

I turned and saw Damon standing in the doorway, glaring at Elena. He walked in, and she stepped aside so he could put the tray with food I had asked him to get on my lap.

"What the hell? I have a tattoo?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about now" he said gently.

"You said it were burns!"

"Bella, calm down" he asked.

"If a tattoo, marks appear out of nowhere it can be a bad sign! I might be cursed!" I screeched.

Carlisle sneaked in the room, closing the door and got to the other side of the bed, patting my shoulder.

"Bella, you shouldn't be stressing yourself… I will have to sedate you if you don't calm down" he said.

"But…"

"No buts, you need to rest" he said sternly and looked at Damon and Elena. "Maybe you should just wait outside"

Elena turned to leave but Damon didn't move.

"You'll have to drag me out" he said angrily.

"It's for Bella's wellbeing" Carlisle insisted. "Just for some time"

"I'm right here" I snapped not enjoying people talking like I wasn't there.

I grabbed the fork on the tray, my stomach was growling with the sight of food in front of me. Damon sighed and after kissing my forehead with a promise to be back soon he left. Carlisle checked my vitals and adjusted the drugs' dosage.

"Spill it" I said playing with the fruit salad.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"We both know this is weird. I shouldn't be even alive. I am, but… I feel like an attack is coming any second. I feel drained, tired, weak"

"I fear it might be a burst of energy" he said sadly.

"What?"

"Some critical patients have a burst of energy before getting worse…"

"And dying" I finished frowning. "So, what? Should I use the little time I have to say goodbye?"

"Bella…"

"Should I?" I asked with tears filling my eyes.

"Perhaps" he sighed.

* * *

I had to convince Elena to tell the people waiting outside my room to go to school. It was the first day of senior year and I didn't want them to miss it. She told me Stefan had passed by the hospital, announced he would be staying to keep an eye on Elena for Klaus. After the Original witch said the problem was that the Petrova doppelganger being alive, Klaus had took a shot on doing the opposite. The witch hated him and tried to trick him, without Elena's blood he couldn't create hybrids. So, basically she was a very useful human blood bag. She updated me on Tyler and Matt too. Apparently, Matt was alright, seemed a bit shaken by all that happened, but assured everyone he was fine. Tyler was acting a bit weird, a bit too excited considering all that happened the previous night. Damon still refused to leave, but at least Carlisle let other people in. Esme and Edward checked on me, but the nurse ushered them out.

"Show me" I asked Damon.

He sighed and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He showed me a picture. I knew it was me, but I just couldn't recognize it. The back of the person in the photo was inked almost completely. An intricate celtic design filled my back, with a triquetra right in the middle, from where three protrusions expanded, one down my back ending on my lower back, and the other two to my sides. It looked a bit like twisted wings almost. The design of the protrusions gave a sense of motion. It was beautiful, but I didn't want it there.

"Do you know what it means? We've only found speculations on the internet and the grimoires aren't of much help" he said nodding to the laptop and books on the couch.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"So?" he pressed.

"The triquetra in the middle, it can mean spirit, mind and body, birth, life and death or power, intellect and love" I whispered. "It has a lot of different meanings, but those are the more accurate… The triskelion, the protrusions, mean past, present and future, the sense of motion means progress, revolution, moving forward" I pointed out the elements. "But since inside of each there are symbols for earth, water and air… Respectively they mean creation, preservation and destruction"

"What about fire? Your powers come from it" he asked frowning.

"The trisquelion look like flames, so in this case… It would mean the fire contains all that, I guess" I shrugged.

"Alright, and what does all of that mean?"

I looked at him and back at the image.

"It means… the ending. Moving forward, advancing to another stage… the protrusion of the triquetra that means body is aligned with the triskelion protrusion of air – destruction… The Underworld, where spirits live" I swallowed hard. "To me, it seems like… a sign of death"

Damon of course freaked out, refusing to accept that after everything, after coming back for the third time, I was going to die. At least he let me check the marks myself in the mirror on the bathroom. The itching on my chest came from the burns the defibrillator left. The side protrusions of the triskelion ended on my ribs. Looking closer you could see it wasn't a tattoo, it didn't look like one. The skin was still soft and smooth, like the marks were natural, part of me.

Elena was making plans on how to take Stefan out, into rehab and to fight Klaus' compulsion. But she needed Damon's help. He had been adamant on not leaving me alone in the hospital, but I told him to go, I would be resting, and the Cullens were still in the hospital, I wouldn't be alone. It took almost an hour to convince him to go to the bonfire and help Elena, and he had promised to be back in less than an hour.

As soon as he left, I relaxed against the pillows and waited for something.

Edward came in after knocking and smiled at me.

"I look like crap, I know" I smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bella"

"Liar" I chuckled.

"There's someone who wants to see you" he said.

I gave him a questioning look but then the door opened again and Jake stormed in to hug me. I chuckled with tears in my eyes and took comfort in his warmth.

"You told me you were fine" he said pulling back. "You should have told me"

"For what?"

"So I could be here. Helping searching for a cure"

"There is no cure, Jake" I said tiredly. "I'm gonna die"

"Don't say that, Bells" he said frowning. "What would we do without you?"

"Stop worrying, maybe" I said jokingly.

"The joker of the year" he teased. "Embry is here too, he's with Bonnie researching"

"You all need to stop hoping for something. This was the third time I've died, Jake" I said. "No one can die so many times and keep coming back. You can't fight the spirits, and Bonnie has broken the connection by bringing Jeremy back, so… _It's over_"

* * *

**AN: The image of the triskelion, the 'tattoo', is on the Polyvore set for last chapter. **

**The links to the site I used to research the meaning of those symbols are on my profile. The information in this chapter is not accurate, but if you want to check out the real meaning... It's really cool, I recommend :)**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**xoxo Luuh **


	34. Fading To The End

"Sorry for taking so long" Damon apologized the next morning, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hm, it's alright" I mumbled, my eyes fluttering closed. "What happened?"

"A problem with Vicky Donovan's ghost… Then Bonnie tried to get rid of it"

"Tried?" I asked opening my eyes again.

"Well, I think Mason Lockwood's ghost is screwing with me, so…" he shrugged.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Don't worry, it's under control" he assured me quickly.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Since you are back, I'm gonna go hunting" Edward said standing up from the couch.

"Okay, thanks" Damon said with his eyes still on me.

Edward paused by the door at Damon's words and then shot me a small smile. Once he had walked out, I cocked an eyebrow at Damon.

"Did you just say thanks to Edward?" I asked smiling. "_You_ were polite to_ him_"

"Shut up" he said with a small smile.

"You like Edward" I said teasingly. "Hm, who would have guessed? You swore you wouldn't be his friend"

"I'm not, I'm just thankful he stayed with you while I couldn't"

"I'm glad, Damon" I whispered.

"You look so tired" he mumbled caressing my cheek with his fingertips.

"I didn't sleep last night" I lied.

I had slept all night and woke up just a little before Damon arrived. I should be well rested.

"When can I get out of the hospital?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"When you are as good as new" he said.

"Never then"

"_Soon_, Bella"

"Okay" I breathed. "You don't have to say here, Damon, I'm just gonna sleep" I said.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you and I already did"

"Jake just went to get some coffee, he'll keep me company if I wake up before you're back"

"Are you kicking me out?" he asked amusedly.

"You mentioned Mason's ghost haunting you, so… I don't want you around until he's gone" I said jokingly. "God knows what he might do to me for helping you… kill him"

"Coward" he said teasingly.

"But seriously now… You need to solve that, it might create a lot of trouble"

"I know" he sighed.

"I'll be here when you get back" I said. "Go"

"You promise?" he whispered.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Okay, I'll ask Jacob to call me when you wake up" he whispered. "I'll miss you"

"Cheesy" I teased.

"Fine" he laughed.

He kissed me in the corner of the lips and I opened my eyes. He stared at me for a long time and gave me a peck before walking out. I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

"Bella!"

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Bella, look" Jake said happily.

I looked around the room and my eyes stopped at the door. My eyes filled with tears and I blinked, thinking the hallucination would go away.

"Dad?" I cried.

He smiled and walked to me calmly. I tried to sit up, but he gently pushed me back and kissed my forehead. I clung to him and he lay in bed, holding me as I cried on his chest. He was wearing his old plaid shirt and his scent filled my nostrils.

Jake left so we could talk. Dad told me he had been keeping an eye on me. He was back because Bonnie's spell went wrong, and the ghosts with unfinished business were manifesting. He said it was luck I was thinking of him that day or he wouldn't be back. I knew differently, I thought of him everyday.

"You shouldn't have done that to Renée, Bella" he said. "You took away her daughter"

"I was making sure she was safe" I mumbled.

"She won't even know what happened to you" he said sadly.

"It will be okay, dad" he gave me a questioning look. "I need to believe that"

"You got the Swan's luck" he chuckled with a frown.

"I don't think you've died three times and came back" I said smiling tiredly.

"You're tired, you should sleep"

"No, I'm fine"

"Bells, you need to rest"

"I'll rest later… I don't want to lose this…"

"Rest, Bella, I'll be here when you wake up" he said.

"You can't know that" I cried.

"I'm always with you, baby… I've never left"

* * *

I woke up with pain in my arm. I hissed and opened my eyes. Dad was standing on one side of the bed and an unfamiliar man was in the other.

"Leave my daughter alone" Charlie snapped.

"But I can get my revenge on dead founding families' descendents" the man smirked evilly.

I notice he had a lapis lazuli ring, he was a vampire.

"What?" I asked scowling at him. "What do you want?"

"Revenge" he laughed.

Next thing I know there was a excrutiating pain on my side. Dad jumped on the vampire, but the man easily threw him off and in a blur disappeared. I choked on something and the monitors started going off. Dad scrambled up and came to my side.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he said desperately.

Carlisle rushed in the room and hesitated looking at me and Charlie.

"I love…" I choked on blood and couldn't finish.

"It's okay, Bells, I love you too" Charlie cried.

Carlisle pulled Charlie away and started treating me, but I knew, forth was not the luck. I was going to die, for real.

* * *

After getting Alaric to see the cave Mason had taken him to, Damon rushed to the hospital.

When he entered the room his undead heart stopped.

There was only a nurse taking off the bloody sheets and turning off the monitors. She noticed him standing in the doorway and gave him a sad look.

_No, no, no, this couldn't be._

"Where is she?" he said quietly.

"Mr. Salvatore… I'm so sorry, Ms. Swan died over an hour ago"


	35. The Feared Day

"Enough!"

Hands held him down, and it took a moment to realize it was Alice and Jasper Cullen. He fought Jasper off, but the vampire had ability on holding down out-of-control vampires.

"Damon, stop" Alice said angrily.

He glared at her as she checked on Stefan. He vaguely remembered breaking his neck, even though his brother hadn't done anything. He was chained to a chair, and unaware of all that happened. Still, with the rage inside of Damon, he needed to find someone to blame. And Stefan was the obvious choice. Bella had risked her life to stop him, it was because of him she was in that hospital. She could have lived a long time, and now she was gone because of Stefan and Klaus. His next step was to get Klaus back in town so Mikael would rip him apart.

"What have you done?" Jasper asked frowning at the blood staining his lips and clothes.

"He killed a group of hikers" Alice said sadly. "Bella…"

"Do not dare saying her name!" Damon roared.

"Listen!" Jasper snapped. "She's fine"

"Bella is at our house. Carlisle had to take her out of the hospital and declare her dead"

Damon stopped struggling against Jasper's grip and frowned at Alice.

"What?"

"I told Carlisle she wanted to be changed, that she didn't want to die" she said with a guilty frown. "I had to"

"She's… transitioning?" Damon asked disbelieving.

"Yes… I thought she would want you there" she said.

Jasper let go of Damon, and it took Damon a second to comprehend what they were saying. Bella was fine. She would wake up as a vampire but she hadn't died. He would have forever with her. He blurred out of the cell, and Alice sighed.

"It will be okay, Ali" Jasper said soothingly.

"I've seen the future, Jazz" she whispered. "No, it won't"

* * *

"Something is wrong, Damon, wait!" Carlisle protested after I heard him open the front door.

My head snapped to the room's door as I heard his fast footsteps approaching. He paused by the door, looking at me with a shocked look. I felt my eyes burning with tears and looked down. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a hug, lifting me off of the window seat I had been in. I wrapped my arms around him, and felt him inhaling deeply in the crook of my neck.

"Thank God" he murmured.

Thankfulness was the last feeling I had in the moment. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Did you do this?" I snapped. "Was it you who did this to me!?"

He frowned at me, and I could see the reality sinking in his eyes. I took a deep breath and realized I shouldn't be so mad, but I felt like if a bug got close to me I would go insane. I turned away from Damon and sat back down on the window seat. The room was dark, the curtains shut and the light off, but I could still see my reflection on the glass and in the mirror on the other side of the room. My skin was paler than usual. Although I was dressed in boyfriend jeans and a cardigan, it was noticeable how fuller I was compared to last week. My hair had gotten a bit darker, going back to its natural mahogany. I had checked myself on the mirror after I woke up. The burns in my chest had disappeared but the triskelion was still in my back. I looked down from the window's glass not able to stand the sight. My eyes, my brown eyes were gone. Now, they were blood red.

"I'm a freak" I whispered to myself.

Someone knocked on the door and I looked up, smiling a bit to Carlisle. He closed the door after entering and Damon turned to him.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't just me" Carlisle said with a sigh. "I bit Bella before her heart stopped so she could change, and… be one of us"

I shook my head. When he had told me he didn't know what to do but follow Alice's advice and change me, I hadn't believed. Alice, with her visions, surely knew I didn't want to be like that. Yet, she told him to change me and didn't have the courage to face me and explain why I was like that now.

"You gave me your blood" I told Damon trying not to sound bitter, but failed.

"It was supposed to be out of your system. I gave you just a little, in a day it would be gone" Damon protested.

"Dr. Fell has a secret that until now, I thought it was harmless" Carlisle said. "Last time Bella was in the hospital, after the accident at the grill with Jonas, she injected vampire blood on her. She does it sometimes, when she thinks she can't save the patient"

"So what you're saying…"

"I'm a hybrid" I said. "I'm a vampire, half of your kind, half of his. I died with his venom but I had your blood and who-knows-whose on my system"

"She is stronger than she should be if she was transitioning only as your kind, her eyes are red like ours, and all of her senses are heightened" Carlisle informed him. "Sensibility to light and her gums are hurting"

"I feel weaker than when I woke up a couple hours ago"

"You need blood" Damon said. "Once you've fed you'll feel a lot stronger…"

"I won't" I shook my head ignoring his fearful scowl. "I'm not drinking a drop of blood"

* * *

"I'm going insane here" I told Esme.

She was keeping me company while Damon talked to Carlisle, Edward, Jake, Alice and Jasper downstairs. As if I couldn't hear.

"You can't go out yet" she said softly.

"I know I have to wait for sunset" I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, the pain in my eyes told me as much"

"You are also thirsty, Bella, going out could be dangerous" she said ignoring my harshness.

"I want to see my friends, but I can't" I mumbled. "My throat is burning"

"I'm sorry, honey"

Rosalie came in holding a bottle of tequila.

"Damon said it can help the craving" she said extending it to me.

I quickly untapped it, drinking greedily. I winced and put it aside.

"Not good" I scowled.

"You know what you need, Bella" Rosalie said.

"For someone who never accepted their own vampirism you sure know how to give unwanted advices" I snapped.

"Maybe you're right, but…"

"No" I interrupted with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's fine" she said. "But what you are doing is selfish" I arched an eyebrow in questioning. "You're giving up. This family would do anything to keep you alive, Damon and Jacob too. And you're just giving up. You're not thinking how people will be if you die"

"I'm selfish" I scoffed and laughed at her. "The first time I died it was protecting my friend Elena. The second was getting revenge on Jenna and Elena. The third was stopping Stefan from hurting Elena. And the forth was a stab from a vengeful vampire that an ancestor captured and locked away in a tomb. So, I am not selfish, Rosalie. I've died for a lot of people a lot of times. I just want to die in peace, is that ask for much?"

"Rose" Esme said softly before I could continue. "Maybe you and Emmett should go tell Elena and the others what is going on. They might go to the hospital and get the wrong news…"

"And what should I say? _Bella is currently undead but is choosing to die for real_?" Rosalie said before leaving.

"You think she's right" I said to Esme.

"No, I don't think you're being selfish, Bella" Esme said softly. "I don't agree with what you want. But it's your life, your choice"

* * *

I turned around on the bed as I heard the door creak. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie jumped on the bed, hugging me.

"I'm sorry" Elena said.

"They didn't want to let us see you, but nothing would stop us" Bonnie said pulling back.

My eyes locked on Elena's neck. I could hear and smell the blood pumping, the warmth of her skin. I groaned as my gums started to hurt badly, and pushed her away. My head hurt and the skin around my eyes felt strange. I looked at the mirror and saw that my face had changed a bit. Caroline pulled Bonnie and Elena back and I looked away taking deep breaths.

"You shouldn't be here" I told them.

"You're refusing blood" Caroline said in shock. "Of course we have to be here! To put some sense in your head!"

"I'm capable of making my own choices"

"But Bella…" Elena started.

"Just leave!" I screamed at them.

Elena jumped in fright and Bonnie nodded, dragging Caroline out with her and Elena. Damon entered a second later.

"Tell them I'm sorry… I couldn't stand them here, Bonnie and Elena…"

"It's okay" he said crawling into bed.

"No, it's not okay" I cried. "I'm dying and I can't even properly say goodbye to people I love. I won't be here to make sure you won't go on a killing rampage, or to help bringing our Stefan back, to protect Elena from Klaus…"

"Shh" he whispered wrapping me in his arms. "It will be okay"

"No it won't"

"You know what you have to do so it will be"

I jumped out of bed and glared at him.

"You want this. You want me to become a vampire, that's why you didn't think twice before giving me your blood" I said accusingly.

"I just want you to feed" he said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped. "I don't want this, why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"I didn't want this either, Bella" he said sitting up.

"Then let me die!"

"I can't" he said. "I didn't want you to become a vampire. When I said I would find a solution to your problem, I meant it. I wanted you to live, to grow old and have your own family. You deserved to live. But you didn't. You died. So, between death and vampirism, I choose vampirism for you"

"So now you care" I scoffed. "You don't get a say in this"

"I always cared!"

"Really? Didn't seem like it when you chose Elena over me, again and again"

"Your emotions are heightened, I'm not going to get into this stupid fight with you" he said turning to the door.

"There it is! You are always walking out on me whenever she's the subject!"

I gasped as he blurred right in front of me, standing face to face. He had an angry scowl.

"I know I was an idiot, I've realized my mistakes" he said. "But you can't ever say again I chose her over you. She was in the hospital, her blood being drained for Klaus while I was with you in that ER…"

"Once"

"What do I need to do to make you trust me on this? I'm not choosing anyone over you ever again, Bella"

"You like to break your promises" I reminded him in a quiet murmur.

"_I love you_" he said seriously and I looked at him with wide eyes. "That is your guarantee I'm not breaking promises to you anymore. And I'm sorry. I should have said it when you asked me for the right words so you wouldn't marry Edward. I should have said it before the sacrifice night. Before you left, when you returned. If I could go back in time, I would tell you, over and over again. I was just too blind to see the obvious. I've always loved you, I just couldn't comprehend it. And when I found you on that floor, with no heartbeat, I knew I shouldn't be forgiven for not telling you sooner. Yet, I'm asking you this, Bella. Forgive me"

He cupped my face, wiping my tears with his thumb. I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. He held me to him, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. It was desperate but gentle and loving at the same time. It gave me goosebumps and shivers, it made my heart swell, and warmth spread to my whole body. He kissed down my neck and again I felt my eyes changing, my gums hurting. I could smell his blood, the sweet blood… I kissed his neck and without thinking, bit into it.

"Argh!" he groaned.

He cradled my head as I greedily sucked the blood, but didn't try to pull me away. The blood went down like silk, smoothing my throat, making it stop burning. It was only itching. As the burn stopped I realized what I had done. I pushed him away and looked at the wound on his neck with horror. I wiped my chin and looked at the blood on my fingertips.

"Hey, it's okay, Bella" he said softly. "It's healing, but… it's not what you need"

I looked back up at him, the tears blurring my vision. He stepped closer, and I stumbled backwards, hitting a wall. I slid down to the floor, crying, and when the first sob came out, my stomach turned. I ran to the bathroom and threw up all the blood I had just ingested and the bit of tequila. Damon pulled my hair and gave me a wet towel to clean my face. My grip on the toilet seat didn't loose, so he gently wiped the blood himself.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed.

"It was nothing, sweetheart" he assured me. "It healed already, come on"

He picked me up and lay with me in bed, comforting me.

* * *

As the hours passed, the weaker I got and the more painful the burn got. When the sun finally set, I decided to get out of that room. I couldn't stand being inside those four walls for another minute. I walked to the beautiful garden Esme had, with Damon silently following and laid on the grass, surrounded by the flowers. I looked at the starry sky, and raised my hand to Damon. He took it and lied on his side, staring at me.

"Tell the others… the ones I can't be around… That I'm sorry"

"Tell them yourself. Or don't tell them at all" he whispered.

"You're so stubborn" I smiled.

"And infuriating"

"Yeah" I chuckled. "But only sometimes… it's getting rare"

"Is that a complaint?"

"No, I can't complain" I curled on his side. "I love you in every way"

He kissed the top of my hair and pulled me closer.

"I love you too, so much" he croaked.

"I tired… I wanna sleep" he nodded. "Leave me here, I can't stand that room anymore"

"Okay, love"

I closed my eyes, and relaxed in his embrace.

* * *

I woke up what felt like minutes later, but judging by the moon, high on the sky, it had been hours. Damon wasn't with me, I was lying in a lounging chair with a blanket over me.

"Hey"

I turned and stared at Alice. She seemed so sad, so guilty.

"I'm sorry" she choked out.

"Is that all you have to say? No explanations?" I asked frowning. "If so, then leave"

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

"It's not enough!" I snapped. "Leave me alone!"

She looked away while nodding and stood up.

"I will explain" she muttered.

"When? I won't live until morning"

"You will"

"Your visions must be defected if you see me around longer than tonight" I said.

She sighed and walked away. I closed my eyes and willed the tears away. I sensed someone coming, and I thought it was her again.

"Leave me alone, Alice"

"It's not Alice"

My eyes snapped open and I frowned at Jeremy. He sat on the other lounging chair where Alice had been, and gave me a small smile.

"Hey"

"Hey?" I answered.

"So, I've heard you are sending goodbyes through Damon"

"He told you?"

"No, he went to talk to Elena and I overheard" he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Eavesdropping?" I teased.

"We share a bathroom, not my fault the door to her room was open and they talk loudly" he shrugged smirking. "I like the eyes, kinda freaky"

"Why are you here, Jeremy?" I asked.

"I lost my parents over a year ago. Then it was Vicky although I don't remember. My uncle killed Anna. Jenna died. John died. Elena, Matt and I died and came back" he said. "A lot of people died"

"This town is cursed" I said with a sad smile.

"_We_ are cursed" he said frowning. "Please, Bella… You are my friend. Jake and Edward too. And, don't tell him, but I even like Damon a bit. If you die, I won't lose only you. I will lose you, and my sister, my friends… Bonnie. Please, don't make this curse take another person away from us"

"I can't, Jeremy" I said quietly.

He stared at me for a long time and I squirmed under his pleading gaze.

"You are strong, Jeremy. You're a Gilbert" I smiled. "You'll be alright, you will be able to help them"

"You're lying to yourself" he said.

"I have to. I need peace"

He stood up from his chair and hugged me. I hugged him back tight and when he started to pull back, I wasn't willing to let him go. It was not _me_ though. I let my teeth sink in his neck and he let out a weak groan of protest. He didn't struggle, and I lost control. The burn was gone after a couple of gulps, but I just couldn't stop. I continued drinking, the sound of his heart filling my ears. I heard it slow down and then stop. I gulped the blood down one last time and let the body fall on the ground. I took deep breaths and felt my face go back to normal. I frowned and looked down.

"Oh, god" I mumbled.

"Bella!" I heard Edward saying.

I turned and ran. Everything was a blur as I ran through the woods, yet, I could make out every detail if I wanted. The ladybug on a leaf, the snake slithering on the ground, the owl watching her home.

I came to a halt and looked around. I had no idea where I was, but I knew how to go back, in which direction my home was. The cold air of the forest felt freezing against my tears and I scowled as I wiped them. Of all the things I got from Damon's kind, it had to be the tears.

I felt stronger than ever. And guilty. I had killed Jeremy.

I walked home, with no rush to face my friends. When I came to my senses, I realized I was in front of my house. I looked down at myself. I had dirt on my clothes and blood had dripped down from my chin to my deep blue cardigan. There were leaves in my hair. I wanted a shower. I opened the door but was blocked by an invisible force.

Of course. The house was in Ric's name and I was a vampire now.

I held the threshold and muttered a spell. I just wanted a shower and access to my things.

Nothing happened. I tried, again and again, but I couldn't do anything.

My magic wasn't working, I had no powers.

* * *

I sat on the porch crying for hours until Damon finally found me. He approached me carefully and I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" I cried. "I didn't mean to. I just lost it, I never meant to hurt him"

"He's fine, Bella, he has the ring, remember?" he said softly sitting beside me on the steps.

"I do now. But I killed him and I didn't remember he had the ring, I killed him"

He held me and I buried my face in his neck.

"And I can't enter my house, because I'm a vampire and it isn't my house… And my magic doesn't work, I lost all my powers… The burn is back and all I can think of is how sweet his blood was" I cried. "I was prepared to die, I was supposed to die, and now I'm not dead, but I'm not alive, and I can't stop thinking about draining people dry!"

"I'm here, Bella. I'll help you with everything" he whispered and kissed me softly. "I love you"

**_The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity – Lucius A. Seneca_**


	36. Hunger

I pushed Damon against the wall forcefully and ripped his shirt off. He smirked and grabbed me for a kiss. I moaned in his mouth, running my hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed off the ripped fabric. He torturing slowly took off my cardigan, kissing down my neck and chuckling at my groans of impatience. I felt like I was about to burst in flames. He grabbed my thighs, and pulled me up. I giggled and wrapped my legs around him. He flipped us over, pushing me against the wall, a bit too gently for my liking, his hands cupping by bra-clad breasts.

"Damon" I groaned.

"What?" he asked amusedly while liking my neck and jaw.

I had completely forgotten I still had blood on my skin until then.

"I need you, _bad_" I said swaying my hips against him.

He thrust against me and I moaned loudly as he nibbled on my neck. He took it as encouragement and thrust again, this time flicking his thumb against my hardened nipple. I cried out and felt my face change. I bit him in the neck and he groaned in pleasure. He pulled my wrist to his mouth and drank from me too. Everything was too much. The warmth of his body pressed against mine, his hands on me, the taste of his blood… I pulled back crying out with pleasure, and Damon kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and the rush of sharing blood intensified. When the bliss faded, I looked into Damon's eyes and he smiled. His eyes had never been so bright.

"And we haven't even got to the hot-vampire sex yet" he said huskily.

I giggled and kissed him while he carried me to his bed.

* * *

"I'm gonna go get you a blood bag" Damon said.

"Okay"

He kissed me before stepping out of the shower, leaving me to finish the shower I started an hour before. Once I finished, I stepped out and dried myself while looking in the mirror. My eyes were brown again, but they were reddish. Not something that would freak out someone, and only noticeable if paying close attention. Damon had bitten my neck in the shower but the mark was already gone. I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, but as soon as I took the second step into the bedroom I stopped. My skin burned as the morning sun touched me, and I cried out in pain before running to a dark corner. I looked at the skin of my arms and shoulders as it healed and frowned at the open window.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked entering the room.

"The sun" I said.

He put the blood bags on his dresser and walked to the windows to close the curtains. I stood up and he checked my arms, rubbing them gently.

"Sorry, I forgot to close it" he said kissing my forehead.

"I lost track of time in the shower" I smiled. "I didn't realize the sun was up already"

"I'll get you a lapis lazuli today"

"Thanks"

"There are some clothes you left here… Bottom drawer" he gestured to the closet.

I gave him a peck and walked to it. I looked through the drawer and found some of my lingerie the sneaky bastard stole it. I was looking through his shirts for something to wear since the only shirt of mine he had was a bit small because I had bought it on my skinny, sick phase, when I felt him watching me.

"It's impolite to stare, Mr. Salvatore" I said.

"I'm not staring" he said and I shot him a look. "I'm appreciating your beauty, taking it in"

"Right" I scoffed. "I forgot you're having cheesy moments lately"

His arms wrapped around me from behind and he kissed my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm just trying new ways to get into your pants" he whispered.

"Hmm" I hummed as he up my shoulder and neck. "You're close"

He nibbled on my earlobe and I laced our fingers together before pulling away from him.

"You have to stop that" I chuckled. "I feel like I'm gonna get on fire every time you touch me, but I also feel like I'm gonna die if you don't"

"Your emotions are heightened, and all that pent-up sexual tension, lust…"

"Anyway, if you start things, we won't ever stop" I said. "And we have some things that need to get done. Like getting me a lapis lazuli so I can go talk to Jeremy and apologize"

"I'm sure they won't mind if you go tomorrow" he said cornering me against the wall.

"Damon" I protested but was smiling.

"Fine" he huffed. "But once you're done with your to-do list, I'm gonna have you all to myself, for some time"

* * *

I had been drinking from blood bags for the last two hours while reading a book about the 20th century. I was bored. Damon had left to get a lapis lazuli for Bonnie to spell for me. The donated blood wasn't as good as from the source. I couldn't stop thinking how good Jeremy's warm, fresh sweet blood instead of the cold I was drinking from. I had tried lacing it with all kinds of alcohol I found in the house, but nothing helped.

I started to pace around the room while trying to keep my focus on the book. Every fifteen minutes I got another blood bag and finished it in less than a minute. I had put my hand on the sun several times just to kill the boredom. Eventually my frustration was taking the best of me. Angry that the blood wasn't helping the craving, I tore a bag, the blood spilling on me and the Persian carpet.

"Crap" I grumbled.

I grabbed towels from the bathroom and cleaned the best I could, but the carpet seemed ruined.

"Problems?"

I looked up and saw Rebekah standing in the doorway. I stood up and wiped the blood on my hands in Damon's shirt I was wearing.

"Not a good time, Rebekah" I said coldly.

"I just want to say…" she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. For what Klaus did to you. I really liked Blaire and your devotion to your friends is admirable"

"Why didn't you try to stop him that night?" I asked frowning.

"I didn't know you. Nik is my brother"

"Your brother daggered Elijah and hid him somewhere"

"I know" she said sadly.

"Why don't you do anything?" I snapped.

"Nik was always the one who understood me. We lived for centuries, many I was underestimated for being a woman, even by my other brothers. Nik never made me feel weak. He loves me for who I am. He never left me. He has a short temper, and doesn't take betrayal lightly but… He was the one who made eternity bearable for me"

"He killed me twice, and was the reason I died the third" I said. "So, I'm sorry. But no matter what he is to you, what he was to Elijah… No matter what he does from now on, I will never forgive him, and will do anything I can to stop him"

"Good luck with that. Without your powers I think you are harmless"

I attacked her and pinned her to the wall.

"I might not be a witch anymore, but I am a hybrid of two vampire species. So, do not underestimate me"

She pushed me off and threw me on the ground, pinning me with her foot on my neck.

"And I'm an Original" she smirked. "I take back what I've said. I'm not sorry for what happened to you"

She left and I choked for air.

* * *

Three hours later Damon came back. He was smiling as he entered the room and tossed me a bag.

"Got you some clothes…"

He trailed off as he looked around the room.

"97" I said frowning. "I've counted"

Ninety-seven empty blood bags were on the floor and I had another in my hand. The one I tore apart wasn't counting. I quickly changed out of the bloody shirt and into the shorts and top he brought me.

"Ahn… okay" he said giving me a comforting smile. "I'll just go next town and get more tomorrow"

I sighed and sat on the bed looking at the blood bag in my hands.

"You don't get it" I said. "I'm still thirsty. I've drank 50 liters, which is almost equivalent to 10 people, and I'm still thirsty. My throat is burning!"

"It's okay, Bella" he said sitting next to me. "Carlisle said their kind's control is worse than mine, so… it will get better"

"When?" I asked frustrated. "All of this..." I pointed to the blood bags. "Didn't do anything, it was like drinking hot coffee when you're in a desert begging for water. I kept drinking, but nothing changed, I'm hungrier than when you left"

"I'll help you with that, Bella" he said cupping my face.

He kissed me softly and when he pulled back he gave me a smile while taking something from his jacket's pocket.

"Sorry it took so long… I couldn't find one beautiful enough and then I had to wait for Bonnie to get out of class"

He took my wrist and put a beautiful bracelet. It had several silver stars, most cut-out, and one with lapis lazuli filling and a small gold moon in it.

"Thank you, it's wonderful" I said tracing it with my fingertips.

"Wanna test?"

"Not really" I chuckled and stood up. "But let's do it"

He slowly opened the curtains and I grinned at him when nothing happened.

"Wanna a ride to Elena's house?" he asked smiling. "I've heard of a human gathering waiting for you there"

"I wanna talk to the Cullens first… alone"

He scowled but before he could say something, I gave him a kiss and ran out of the Boarding House.

* * *

"You're eyes are going back to red?" Carlisle asked sitting across from me on his office.

"Yeah, after I… fed on Jeremy, it went almost back to normal, chocolate brown. But started getting thirsty again and it started to redden"

"They are just as red as they were yesterday" he pointed out. "Didn't you feed since last night?"

"Only blood bags" he frowned. "I've drank almost a hundred of them and nothing, my throat is burning"

"From what I got, vampires of Damon's kind have some trouble adjusting to blood bags some times…"

"98 blood bags, Carlisle!"

"Maybe you should just change your diet, Bella, try something else"

"Animal blood, you mean"

He shrugged and I nodded.

"Fine, I'm going tonight"

"Maybe you should take someone with you… someone with experience on this kind of thing"

I nodded again and walked out of his office to ask Edward or Esme to go with me. I met Alice at the top of the staircase and she gave me a pleading look.

"Can we talk? Privately?"

"Not now" I said coldly pushing past her.

"Bella, I need…" she started grabbing my arm to stop me.

I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

"I said not now" I growled.

She wheezed and snapped her wide eyes shut. Edward grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back, pushing me away from his sister while she fell to the ground rubbing her neck.

"You might have forgotten but you are stronger than us, a newborn" he snapped.

"Sorry" I cried. "I just… I lost it"

"It's okay, Edward, let her go" Alice said.

Edward only loosened his grip on my arm, letting me move it from the awkward and painful position he had put me in.

"Sorry" I mumbled not looking at her.

Edward dragged me downstairs and out of the house with Emmett following close behind.

"We are going hunting, right now" Edward said.

"I'm not attacking anyone else, Edward, not on purpose, you can let me go" I said.

With a sigh he let me go and turned to me with a scowl.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?"

"I wasn't, that's the point"

"You could have killed Alice" Emmett said coldly.

"I know!" I snapped. "She's pissing me off! Because of her I am like this, and she just keeps saying she's sorry but doesn't give me an explanation!"

"Okay" Edward said soothingly. "Let's work on your thirst for now, because it's clearly not helping with you temperament"

"I'm going with you!"

I turned and stared at Jake who watched me like I was a freak.

"Shouldn't I be dead to you?" I asked.

"It was not your choice" he shrugged.

"Go home, Jake" I said turning away and started to walk away, into the woods.

"I'm not leaving you alone in this, Bella" he said stepping forward to follow me.

"Jacob" Edward warned.

I turned and glared at him.

"Leave!" I snapped. "I don't want you here. You look at me like I am a monster. I know I am one, but I don't need those looks right now, they make me angry, and I almost killed the last person who pissed me off. So, go away"

I could see he was sorry, but that didn't change anything. I still needed him gone. I couldn't stand how he looked at my red eyes with judgment and disgust. I turned away and ran into the woods. When I stopped minutes later, I was far away from the Cullens' house and Mystic Falls. I covered my face with my hands willing the tears away.

"Bella" Edward said softly from behind me.

"All I seem to do is snap at people or cry" I cried. "I'm sick of it. I don't want to be this bitter person, I don't want to make people hate me, and I don't want to cry anymore!"

"It will get better, B" Emmett said as Edward embraced me. "It will stop in a couple months"

"What if it doesn't?" I said. "You can't know… I'm a freaky vampire hybrid. No one knows what can happen to me"

"We'll not let anything happen to you, Bella" Edward said making me look in his eyes. "You saved me, more than once… I'm helping you this time"

I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"Okay, enough of this emo crap" Emmett said smiling. "Let's kill some bears"

* * *

"You just have to let the instincts guide you" Edward whispered.

I looked down from the tree we were on, and frowned at the deer.

"My instincts tell me that it will not quench my thirst" I said.

"A bear would be better" Emmett commented from the branch he was sitting in, feet above us.

"Shut up, Emm" Edward said rolling his eyes. "You just have to train you mind into thinking it will be good" he told me.

"Fine" I huffed.

I jumped to another tree silently, smiling at my new-found abilities. I was watching the deer, trying to convince myself that it would be tasty when I caught a scent of something better. I followed the scent and found a mountain lion feeding, tearing apart the deer's flesh. The scent was coming from the lion, and although it was much better than the scent of the deer, it was still not as good as the scent of Jeremy's blood. Just the thought of it made my throat burn, my eyes change and my fangs come out. So, I attacked the nearest source of blood. The lion. I jumped on it and it struggled, clawing at me, tearing apart clothes and skin. I growled and snapped the beast's neck before drinking from it. The blood was warm and bittersweet. I pushed the dead animal away once I had drained it dry and frowned.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he and Emmett jumped from the tree's top.

I looked down at myself and saw the wounds healing. The purple top and white shorts were all stained, and the white sneakers had mud. I was shaking.

"Does it hurt?" Emmett asked frowning.

"No" I whispered.

"You did great, Bella" Edward said. "You just have to be more careful so you don't get hurt"

"Yeah, jump on its back, that way you can drink from it without snapping the neck first"

I doubled over and threw up a lot more than I drank from the lion.

"Shit" Emmett cursed.

"Sorry, it's… disgusting, it made me sick" I mumbled.

"Of course it made you sick" I heard Damon say as he approached with a scowl. "It's not what you were supposed to drink from"

"And what do you want her to do?" Edward snapped. "Blood bags aren't helping"

"She has to drink from the vein then"

"What? No!" I snapped. "I'm not going to kill anyone"

"You don't have to kill anyone" he retorted.

"I'm not making anyone into my human blood bag"

"So, what's the plan?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow at me and the Cullens.

"If she keeps feeding on animal blood she will get used to it" Edward said.

"She just lost all blood she ingested. The animal, the blood bags, mine and Jeremy's. She will starve until she can keep something down"

"Then let me starve. Once my system understands it will be animal blood or no blood, it will accept it" I said.

"It's a stupid plan" he said. "There isn't a vampire who tried animal diet and didn't kill anyone"

"Carlisle did it" Emmett said. "Bella can too, she has our help"

"She will end up killing someone and feel so guilty, she'll turn her humanity off" Damon said angrily.

"Thank you for your faith in me, Damon" I frowned. "I got your opinion, I'm rejecting it. Go home, I'm camping out with Edward and Emmett this week"

"Fine" he snapped. "Come find me when you need help on real feeding"


	37. Control

I entered the house silently and dropped my bag. Damon looked at me over his shoulder and then went back to preparing his drink.

"Let me guess, you've spent the last ten days throwing up animal blood"

"I'm glad to see you're just disappointed as I" I said plopping down on an armchair. "The Cullens are freaking out, it seems _someone_ informed them that your kind of vampire if it stays without blood for too long they deteriorate to death" I gave him a pointed look.

"Oops, it slipped" he said smiling innocently.

"Right" I sighed leaning back and closing my eyes.

"You look tired"

"I haven't slept in days, the thirst is killing me"

"We can…"

"I'm not drinking from anyone alive, Damon"

"You're so stubborn"

"And so are you" I retorted opening my eyes with a small smile. "Tell me what I've missed"

"Elena seems to think that keeping Stefan locked up is a good idea, Sabrina and youngest Gilbert are in bad terms because of a ghost, and… well, you will see in a minute" he smirked.

"What?" I frowned.

I heard a giggle and turned to see Rebekah and Jacob coming from upstairs. She was wearing only a small silk robe and he was putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, kinda shocked everyone" Damon commented.

Jacob looked away from Rebekah and when he saw me he tensed. I glared at Rebekah and she calmly, tauntingly arched an eyebrow at me.

"What have you done to him?" I growled.

"Bella" Jake said warningly.

"Please" she scoffed. "As if I need to do something to get male company"

I tried to attack her, but Jake got in the way, pushing me away roughly.

"Stop" he growled shaking. "Stay away from her, Bella, I mean it"

I stared at him in shock and sensed Damon coming to my side. He put a hand on my shoulder gently and I frowned at him before looking back at Jake.

"How could you?" I whispered. "You're betraying all your friends for a piece of ass"

"Hey!" Rebekah snapped.

"It's not like that, Bella"

"It's exactly like that! She is mean to everyone, Jake. She's Klaus' sister! How can you even look at her? How dare you?"

"Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't" he snapped. "But I didn't choose this!"

Rebekah's glare turned to him and he scowled at himself before turning to her.

"You are free to leave then" she snapped turning to the staircase.

"Bekah, wait!" he said going to follow him.

"Leave me alone!" she growled her face changing. "I don't wanna see you again, you're free!"

She ran upstairs and we heard a door slam. Jake sighed and turned to me with a glare. What did I do?

"Hope you're happy, Isabella" he snapped before walking out of the house slamming the door.

"This is still my house, people, stop slamming doors!" Damon snapped.

"Is that… what I think it is?" I asked turning to him.

"He claims to have imprinted on her" he shrugged.

* * *

"How dare he snap at me?" I grumbled. "He's the one sleeping with the enemy… And that bitch, she must have compelled him. There's no way he would have imprinted on her. I mean, she's a vampire, she goes against his whole nature! Ugh, and she plays the victim so well… She would fool everybody, but she doesn't fool me. I know Jake, she's not right for him"

Damon groaned and pulled back with a scowl.

"My hands are under your shirt, your legs are wrapped around me, I have you pressed against a wall while kissing your neck, and you are thinking about Jacob?"

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. "But you agree with me, right? That can't be possible…"

He cut me off with a kiss, and I completely forgot what I was talking about. My hands fisted his hair and he groaned, pressing against me harder. He pulled back to kiss down my neck and cleavage.

"Wait, Damon" I protested weakly. "We have to solve that"

"You have got to be kidding me" he said angrily. "I just got you back after ten days"

"I know"

"Ten days without hot vampire sex!"

"I know, Damon" I giggled.

"Than why are you stopping me? Where is all that heightened lust?" he asked huskily going back to kissing my neck.

"The camping took care of it"

He pulled back so abruptly I almost fell on the floor. I looked at him questioningly and he scowled angrily at me again.

"What?" he growled.

"The camping…"

"I've heard that" he snapped. "Is it funny to you? Because sure as hell isn't to me!" I arched an eyebrow in question. "You spend ten days with fucking Cullen and come back to say that to me, that's not funny"

"Oh, are you jealous, baby?" I asked amusedly while grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Of course not" he scoffed.

"You're jealous" I said teasingly and ignoring his glare kissed his jaw. "It's sexy, although stupid"

"Stupid? How?"

"Because I love you, not Edward… not like that anymore I mean"

"It didn't seem like it when you agreed with him instead of me on your diet" he said playfully pulling back when my lips brushed against his.

"Because you were wrong, and he was right. I have to follow his diet not yours"

"What is so wrong with my diet?" he said frowning.

"You kill people! That's what's wrong, Damon" I said frowning back.

"I don't. I have control, I'm not Stefan!"

"I don't have control, so following your diet would mean killing people"

"Argh! It's infuriating that my girlfriend goes against me on everything, agrees with her ex, spends ten days with him and come back to disagree with me even while I'm trying to have sex with her!"

"Why don't you just give up, Damon? I'm not agreeing with your diet, I'm not going to hurt people!"

He started to laugh and I scowled, not seeing where was the fun in our disagreement.

"Are you laughing at me?" I snapped pushing him away.

"No, you are missing the whole point" he said pulling me close to him by the hips.

"Which is?"

"Let me repeat the beginning of my last sentence… it's infuriating that my girlfriend…"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he kissed me on the lips with a smile.

"I knew you were not so slow" he murmured kissing my jaw.

"A fight? That's the worst way to ask a girl to be your girlfriend, Damon" I said.

"I'm not asking, I'm stating you are" he said kissing down my neck.

"Possessive much?" I giggled.

"After ten days of no vampire sex and you somewhere in the woods with Cullen? Yeah, just a bit" he said.

I pulled back and he looked at me questioningly.

"I love you, Damon. I'm not Katherine, and I'm not Elena. I'm not leaving you for anyone" I said and smiled. "You're stuck with me… forever"

He grinned and kissed me softly.

"I love you" he murmured against my lips. "Now, those clothes have got to come off"

I giggled and ran to his room with him chasing me.

* * *

"Did I wear you out, baby?" I asked softly.

Damon shook his head weakly against my chest. After round four he had collapsed on top of me and was there for the last fifteen minutes. Not that he seemed bored by it, he seemed to like my breasts as pillows, and I didn't mind either. I ran my fingers through his sweat sticky hair and he moaned.

"Round five?" I asked smirking.

He groaned and his arms tightened around me.

"Baby, I hate to admit, but you're gonna have to wait a bit. I'm dead" he murmured.

"You've been dead for a century" I said. "But fine, you owe me"

"Tonight. We are going out"

"We are?"

"You think I forgot tomorrow is your birthday?"

"Damon" I groaned.

"Don't even start. We're going out tonight, my first lesson on hunting, and celebrating all night. Tomorrow I'll have to share you with people"

"Fine" I huffed.

My finger traced the healing wound on his shoulder.

"It's healing slowly" I frowned.

"Well, you did drink a lot… Why do you think I would be denying round five?"

It was only because of it that I had agreed on letting him teach me how to feed on humans without killing one. We had come to the conclusion that vampire blood quenched my thirst for some time, less than human blood, but once I've realized how it weakened Damon, I had agreed on trying out his diet. I knew a lot of people wouldn't be happy about it, but I couldn't find another solution. There weren't many vampires of the original-kind around, and I just couldn't go asking to drink from every one. Damon explained that blood-sharing between vampires was really personal, intimate, so drinking from someone else that was not him was out of question he said.

"I'll go get you a blood bag" I said slipping away from underneath him, he collapsed on the pillows with a weak nod. "Or two"

"Good idea, bring a few and we can go on that round five in no time"

I rolled my eyes at him with a smile and pulled his shirt on. The Boarding House had unexpected visitors all the time and Rebekah as guest and I didn't want to meet anyone while naked. I rushed to the basement and back to Damon's room, but when I got to his side I realized he had fallen asleep. I left the blood bags beside him and took a shower. It seemed he was heavy asleep, since he hadn't woke up from the noise. I put on the clothes I was wearing before, a khaki jeans, grey tank top and boots, grabbed my leather jacket from my bag and grabbed my bike's keys from Damon's desk. He had promised to fix it after Chicago so it should be ready.

I drove to school and parked across the street, waiting for the last class to end. When the bell rang and the parking lot filled with students, I saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walking out together. Bonnie was the first to notice me. She turned to Elena and Carolien with a happy smile, already stepping in my direction.

"Caroline, don't let them" I said quietly with a shake of my head.

Caroline frowned but stopped Elena and Bonnie.

"Wait, she… she doesn't want you close" Caroline said to them.

"But she spent the last ten days hunting!" Elena said and frowned in my direction.

I shook my head again and her frown deepened. Caroline turned and walked in my direction, leaving the girls behind.

"Hey!" she said and hugged me.

"Hey, Care"

"How are you?" she asked eyeing me.

"I'm… fine. Thirsty, but I'll be alright" I mumbled.

"Still thirsty?" she frowned.

"The last ten days were a disaster… I couldn't keep any blood down"

"You're starving" she mumbled shocked with a worried frown.

"Not really" I mumbled not wanting to tell anyone I had to drink from Damon. "Anyway… I need your help with something"

"What?"

"The Cullens and Damon got me some clothes, but I want my stuff from the house… I'm moving to the Boarding House. I was wondering if you could come with me and Ric today to the house to get the stuff"

"Why?" she frowned.

"I don't wanna be alone with him, Care… I'm… My control is really, really bad"

"Oh! Ahn, of course, I just have to tell Elena, I had told her I would help her with Stefan's rehab"

"We can do it another day" I suggested.

"No, she can do it alone, she'll be fine" she said and stepped back. "I'm gonna talk to her and get Ric"

"Tell them I'm sorry" I said.

"They know it's not your fault" she said with a comforting smile.

"Meet you at the house?"

"Yeah"

I watched as she went back to the group and grabbed the helmet. My eyes went back to the group as I noticed Jeremy had joined it. He looked at me with a frown and walked around Caroline in my direction. I tensed and felt the metal of the helmet twisting under my fingertips. My face started to change and my fangs came out.

"Bella!" he called.

I turned away to get on the bike, but he was faster than I thought. I felt his fingers wrap around my arm and tug. I turned to him and he stumbled back, shocked.

"Bella!" Tyler snapped pushing me away from Jeremy.

I growled at Tyler and he held me by the shoulders.

"Stop, Bella! It's Jeremy!" he said.

I twisted his right arm and he cried in pain, letting me go. I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and then everything went black.

* * *

I groaned at the pain on my neck and opened my eyes. There was only clear sky above me. I sat up and tensed. I was in the back of the school, a secluded part only frequented by stoners. Except the only people there were Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah, Ric, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie. I quickly got up and turned to run, but Rebekah blocked my path.

"Not so fast" she said with a smile. "Or I'll snap your neck again"

"Get out of my way" I growled. "Please" I said more softly when she didn't move.

"Wait, Bella" Elena said. "We haven't seen you in days, the only news we get is from Damon, Jake or Alice. We were worried sick and all you seem to do is avoid us"

"Uuh, look who's coming out to play" Rebekah taunted.

"Please" I said quietly.

Caroline got between Rebekah and I and then hesitated when she looked in my eyes. I could see the reflection in her clear blue ones. Mine were the opposite, blood red irises surrounded by black and dark veins standing out on my white skin.

"We can help you, Bella" she said.

"Then let me go or keep them away from me" I growled low.

"Maybe I should get Jake" Rebekah said playing with her phone.

I growled at her and if it wasn't for Caroline and Tyler holding me back, I'm pretty sure I would have ripped her head off.

"Easy" Tyler said.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy said. "And where is Damon when we need him?"

I turned around to face them and Elena and Bonnie's heart sped up at the sight of my face.

"This is your answer" I growled.

"She's starving, I told you!" Caroline told them. "Go home, guys!"

"We have to help her" Elena said.

"There is no help" Rebekah said. "She'll die"

"What?" Bonnie breathed.

"She can't digest any kind of blood but human, from the vein. She refuses it, so probability of death is really high… She's thirsty for days, so if I were you, I would start to run"

I held my breath and shut my eyes.

Focus, Bella. It's Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. You can't hurt them. They are your friends, your family.

"Take Jeremy away, please" I cried.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him.

Ric grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. I counted to a hundred before taking a breath. I relaxed a bit, although the girls' racing hearts were not helping.

"What's going on?" Elena whispered. "You look like…"

"Stefan?" I finished since she didn't. "It's because I am like him"

"No, you're not, Bella" Tyler said. "You're just going through a bad phase"

"I would say a bad eternity" Rebekah said.

"Why are you still here? What is it in for you?" Bonnie snapped at her.

"First, she broke my brother's hybrid's arm. Second, she might attack the very useful doppelganger. Both I should be keeping an eye on. Third, Jake might me upset if something happens"

"Tell us how we can help" Elena asked me.

"You can't" I said. "Damon is taking me to hunt tonight… I can only drink vampire blood at the moment, but it weakens him and I don't want to hurt him. He'll teach me how to feed without killing someone"

"Blood bags aren't helping?" Bonnie scowled.

I shook my head, looking down at the ground.

"I think you can let her go now, Ty" Care said her hands slipping away from my right arm.

"No" I said. "Don't. I don't wanna hurt anyone"

"Jeremy is inside, not happy about being left out" Ric said returning and stood in front of me with his arms crossed. "Care to explain?"

"I think… I think he's my singer" I mumbled.

"Your singer?" Bonnie asked with an edge on her tone and a deep frown. "Like you were Edward's?"

"I know what you are thinking, Bonnie, and it's not like that" I said shaking my head. "For God's sake, he's like my own brother"

"A singer?" Elena asked confusedly.

"His blood calls to me. Since I drank from him, all I can think about is his blood. For the last two weeks, it didn't matter what I drank, human's, vampire's, animal's, I always compared to Jeremy's blood and nothing was as good"

"So, what you're saying is that you can only drink from Jer?" Caroline asked.

"No" Rebekah said. "Keep up people. His blood is like the rarest and best wine in the world. It doesn't mean she can't drink from other wines"

"I know I can fight it" I told Elena trying to erase the fearful frown from her features. "I'm starving right now, but once I've fed, once I'm in control, it will be alright"

"If you need help, you can count on us" Tyler said.

"Thanks" I murmured. "Tell Jeremy I am sorry" I told Elena. "I'll do anything not to be this… monster"

"You're not a monster" Rebekah murmured looking at her nails. "You're just inexperienced and you have friends to help you with that"


	38. Welcome To Vampirism

"It's not a coincidence that you came when Damon isn't here, is it?" I said while staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's a bit strange not being able to sneak up on you" Alice said coming in the bedroom, she scrunched her nose and then smirked at me through the mirror. "This bedroom smells like a brothel"

"Have you been to a brothel?" I said jokingly. "You whore!"

She chuckled and sat on an armchair.

"Boots or pumps?" I asked her showing the options.

"Boots" she said with a firm nod. "Nice choice. I'm amazed at how much you've grown since you came to Mystic Falls, you're a woman now, with a sense of fashion"

"Thanks to Damon" I said while zipping up the knee-high leather boot.

"We have a lot to thank him for"

"But you didn't come here, avoiding him, for that"

Her smiled slipped from her face and it was replaced by a guilty frown.

"I'm sorry" she said. "And I really am"

"Alice" I interrupted. "Just let me… first. I'm sorry. You pissed me off, but I shouldn't have attacked you, it was inexcusable"

"You scared me for a moment" she said with a tiny smile. "Who would imagine? Bella Swan, the klutz, danger magnet… all powerful and scary"

"So, will you explain why I'm powerful and scary?" I asked sitting on the bed. "Damon said he had to solve some stuff so we could go out peacefully with no one dying while we're out… As if I didn't know he went to Elena's to talk to the girls about a birthday party. He'll probably be back soon, and I'm guessing he isn't supposed to know"

"He can, if you want" she said.

"So, what is it?"

"I had a lot of visions while we were away, Bella. But they only concretized once you were in the hospital" she said with a deep frown. "All this madness is far from over"

"Klaus? Yeah, I know, he just doesn't die, does he?" I chuckled mirthlessly.

"Not only Klaus" she said. "Bella, what I'm going to tell you now, you'll have to be careful about who you tell… It can change the future drastically and we definitely don't want that"

She told me what she had seen. And then I understood why I had to be changed. Not only I was a liability as human, a weak human even if a witch, but I would die soon, and that would disrupt the order that was starting to settle. I couldn't blame her. Not really. With me as a vampire the chances of everyone being safe were much higher.

I decided I would have to do something, to make sure my friends and family wouldn't get hurt.

Alice's eyes got unfocused and when they came back to normal she arched an eyebrow at me.

"What are you planning, Bella?" she asked.

"You already know, Alice, don't you?" I said standing up. "Help me with my make-up?"

"Are you sure about this?" she asked while I got the eye-shadows and eyeliner.

"Have I ever let a chance of saving the people I love slip?" I retorted. "Just tell me, will it work?"

"Yes… You will be fine and we'll be safe here"

"Make sure your family stays here. We can't be divided if something happens" I said seriously while giving her the brush. "And be careful with your thoughts, with Edward"

"I've lived with him over a century and I was able to hide your wedding dress, trust me, I'm an expert on that" she said with a small smile. "You just focus on your part. I'll hold the fort down for you" she hesitated and focused on her work. "So… are we good?"

"Alice, you're my sister. I might want to kill you sometimes, but I will always love you"

"Good. Because, I might love you too, even though you scared me to death that day" she smiled.

"The plan was to kill you" I chuckled.

"You wouldn't live without me"

"Careful, your ego is getting too big for this room" I said grinning. "So, how do I look? Do you think this is okay?"

"You look amazing, Bella!"

"Really?"

"Men will either drop dead at seeing you or kill each other to get a chance with you" she said and then winced. "I swear, I hadn't seen the pun there"

"It's okay" I laughed. "I'm sorry, Ali, for the last two weeks… I really missed you"

"Me too, sis"

* * *

"Bella! Let's go!" Damon called from downstairs with a frustrated tone. "Why the hell women take so long to get ready?" he grumbled.

I giggled as I descended the staircase and he turned around, his frown erased and in its place a mischievous smirk.

"You look… hot" he said.

I grinned and twirled around. I was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a simple blue top, contrasting the pieces, the sexy skirt with the innocent top. Of course, I was wearing my lapis lazuli bracelet, an onyx necklace and a gold two-finger ring.

"The only person dying tonight is me" he said pulling me to him. "You look so beautiful"

"Damon, I'm getting worried" I said seriously and touched his forehead. "Are you sick? All this cheesiness is not normal" I joked.

"Haha, fine I'll go back to being a dick"

"But not too much, or people will wonder what the hell did I do to deserve you as boyfriend" I smirked.

"You are just so funny tonight, aren't you?" he said sarcastically. "Well, you already know the plans, right?"

"Not really… only guesses"

"Well, instead of going to dinner and then going clubbing" he smirked. "We are going clubbing to dinner"

"Haha, very funny" I deadpanned.

"See, I can be a clown too" he retorted.

"Just go, Salvatore" I said pushing him to the door.

He chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulled me to a kiss before we left the Boarding House.

* * *

"No" Damon said quietly by my side. "Too skinny, you won't have much to drink from before he passes out"

"So… fat?" I frowned looking at a fat guy in the corner with his friends.

"Not necessarily" he chuckled.

"How about that one?" I asked nodding to a guy with friends. He looked like a quarterback.

"At least no one will get suspicious of why a beautiful woman like you is dragging a man to a dark alley" Damon shrugged sipping his drink. "Let me see… Hm, his friend has a nice girlfriend"

I looked at the blond girl, wrapped in a man's arms, completely lost in the conversation going on. I focused on the group and smiled. I was right, they were talking about football.

"She has a boyfriend" I said.

"But both can be compelled. How about we take the couple?" he smirked.

"What if I can't compel? We don't know if I got that ability from the original kind"

"Let's test it then. If you can't, I'll compel them for you"

I nodded and sipped the martini.

"So, how do we approach without looking suspicious?"

"I got an idea" he said turning back to the bartender and asked for another drink. "Go, bump into her and spill this on her" he said giving me a new drink. "She'll go to the bathroom and the guy is free for you to work your charm on"

"And the girl?" I asked.

"I'm so drunk I might go into the wrong bathroom to wash my hands" he said innocently and downed his bourbon. "Go!"

I sighed and pushed off the counter I was leaned into. I started walking to the group, and looked back at Damon. He was charmingly talking to a girl that had taken my spot.

"I'll rip your balls off, so don't even entertain the idea" I said quietly.

He shot me a grin and waved me off. I took a deep breath, ignoring all the scents and beating hearts surrounding me. I passed behind the girl, pretending to trip and spill the martini on her. She screeched, jumping away from me and turned with a glare.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry" I said quickly. "Some douche pushed me! I'm really sorry!"

"Just great!" she grumbled looking at her top.

"I'll help you clean it, and if it stains, I'll pay for it!"

She gave her drink to her boyfriend and pushed past me heading towards the bathrooms.

"Gosh, I'm so stupid" I mumbled.

"No, it's cool, she's just a bit temperamental" one guy of the group said. "I'm James" he extended his hand.

"Izzy" I smiled shaking it. "Do you mind if I wait for her here?"

"No" another guy said.

"So… Which one of you is with her?" I said with a flirting smile.

"Just Thomas here" another one said clapping the guy's back. "We are all free for you, darling"

"Oh, my lucky night then" I grinned.

"Wanna a drink?" James asked extending his scotch.

"No, but you know what I really want?" I asked.

"What?" he chuckled.

_Come on, Bella, just compel him and drag him away._

"Dance" I said.

_Dammit_.

"What are you doing?" I heard Damon ask.

I looked and saw he was close to the bathrooms.

"Sure!" James said passing his beer to someone else. "Shall we?"

"Yeah" I said taking his hand.

He dragged me to the middle of the dance floor. A place with too many witnesses.

"You're stalling, Bella" I heard Damon say, this time closer to me. "Just compel the guy"

I looked around us nervously as the guy boldly put his hands on my hips and got closer to me while we danced.

"What is it, beautiful?" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and he frowned, surely at my nervous expression. I looked him in the eye and focused.

"You're gonna follow me" I told him.

"I'm gonna follow you" he nodded with a hazed look.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. I dragged him out of the club through the back door. I looked around the empty, dirty, dark alley and listened for anyone close by. There couldn't be witnesses. I pushed the guy against the wall and he smirked at me.

"Maybe you wanna go to my place?" he asked.

"No" I said and looked him in the eye. "Don't move, and don't make a sound"

"I won't" he mumbled, successfully compelled again.

I let my face change as I focused on the vein in his neck. My throat burned and I attacked his neck. He whimpered quietly, but didn't move or scream. I drank greedily, feeling the burn ease a bit.

"Easy, Bella" I heard Damon say behind me. "Slow down or you will be finished too soon"

I ignored him, the blood giving me a high, making me forget everything.

"Enough" Damon said and I ignored him again. "Bella, enough"

He tried to pull me away and I turned to attack him, pushing him against a wall. He looked at me with a scowl and I got my thoughts back in place. I stepped back, blinking, and sighed.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's fine" he said and nodded to the guy still leaned against a wall. "Compel him to forget and to have an explanation for his neck"

I nodded and walked back to the guy.

"You will forget this. Nothing happened"

"Nothing happened" he mumbled.

"A girl went a bit over the edge and gave you an awful hickey, you will cover that" I said.

He nodded and I smiled triumphantly. Damon grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the alley before giving me a passionate kiss.

"See? You did it" he said. "The guy will be fine in a couple days"

"Yeah" I nodded happily. "What now?"

"This club is a bit too slow… I'm more of a party animal" he grinned. "I know the perfect place"

* * *

It was amazing. After days suffering, with my throat burning, feeling weak… Blood was magic. I felt as good as new. In a high, all my senses hyperaware, heightened. I felt relaxed, powerful and free. Like I could do anything. Be anyone. Nothing could touch me. I was in cloud nine, feasting with Damon.

* * *

"You woke up earlier than I expected" Damon said entering in the bathtub.

"It's mid-afternoon, Damon, it's not early" I said sliding my foot up his thigh under the water.

"Hmm…" he grabbed my foot and started to massage it. "I was hoping we could stay all day in bed"

"Why can't we?"

"Because people will try to steal you from me soon" he rolled his eyes.

"Damon, I know you helped them plan a party for me" I laughed.

"Pretend it's a surprise, for Elena and Caroline's sakes"

"Only if you keep doing that" I said wiggling my toes while relaxing on the tub.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I feel great. Never better. It's like… I'm untouchable, invincible, powerful" I said. "It's amazing"

* * *

I looked myself in the mirror one last time.

"You look fine, Bella. If you look one more time you'll be Caroline" Damon said amusedly while slipping his arms in the leather jacket.

"I wanna look good on my birthday, can't I?" I asked putting on the dark red ankle booties.

"You look stunning" he said standing behind me with his hands on my hips.

"Thank you for the dress" I said lacing our fingers and pulling his arms around me.

The dress was charcoal, long-sleeved and with flared skirt. I loved how it contrasted with my pale skin.

"I have something else for you" he said going to his dresser.

He grabbed something on the top drawer.

"You keep my gifts on your underwear drawer?" I asked amusedly.

He smirked and tossed it to me. I grabbed it without looking, and looked down at the small velvet box. I arched an eyebrow at Damon and opened it, revealing a black and white diamond ring. It was beautiful and discreet.

"Don't get any ideas" he said walking out of the room already. "It's just a gift"

"Asshole" I mumbled with a smile and slipped the ring on. "Thanks, I loved it!"

"Yes, yes, I know, now let's go, we're running late!"

"Whose fault?" I said passing him in the staircase.

"Your sexy ass' fault" he said picking me up and spinning me.

"Damon" I giggled.

He put me down and kissed me.

"Happy birthday" he whispered.

"Thanks" I mumbled. "Love you"

"Love you too" he said nonchalantly.

* * *

"Remember, it's a surprise" he mouthed to me as we walked to the front door.

I rolled my eyes and we entered the silent Gilbert house.

"Elena?" I called out for the sake of appearances.

Damon took off his jacket and hung it with my bag. I took his hand and he guided me to the living room.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted.

I grinned and hugged Alice. The girls followed and soon I was almost getting lost on who I had greeted and who I hadn't. Jeremy was the only one I didn't greet with a hug, he smiled at me from the other side of the room, where he was talking to Ric. I could smell his blood, and even though the scent was mouthwatering, I was able to control myself.

"You told her!" Elena scowled at Damon.

"I didn't!" he said innocently.

"She's dressed up! How would she dress up if she didn't know about the party?" she pointed out.

"I said we were going to dinner but stopping here first so you could see her. You're always worried, she believed" he shrugged.

"Damon..."

"He told me" I laughed.

"Traitor" he said to me.

I grinned and went back to my conversation with Carlisle.

"So, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and sipped my margarita. "Damon is a good teacher, everything went smoothly"

"We're happy for you, Bella" Esme said leaning on Carlisle.

"Thanks"

"Bella, you choose the music selection!" Caroline said pulling me to the sound system. "Mine or Elena's?"

"None" Alice said connecting her pink iPod. "Mine!"

I chuckled as 'Bloodletting' by Concrete Blonde started.

"Alice!" Esme said in horror.

"It's fine!" I said as Alice pulled me to dance.

"_Oh, you were a vampire and, baby, I'm a walking dead_" we sang together.

People started to laugh after a moment of hesitation. Damon pulled me to dance with him and I smirked as I pulled him by the belt loops.

"_I got the ways and means, to New Orleans. I'm going down by the river where it's warm and green. I'm gonna have a drink and walk around, I got a lot to think about, oh yeah"_ I sang.

After that song, Alice's playlist was pretty much normal. But we still laughed a lot.

* * *

"Hey" Caroline said joining me in the kitchen.

"Hm, this is really good" I said taking another chocolate-dipped strawberry.

"I'm glad you liked" she said and frowned at the half empty tray. "How many did you eat?"

"Hey, I'm the birthday girl, I have the right to eat twenty strawberries if I want" I laughed.

"Right" she laughed and then arched an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Just a bit hungry"

She hesitated and looked over her shoulder.

"Damon told us… I mean me and the Cullens" she said quietly.

"What?" I frowned.

"It's alright, Bella, I killed someone too on my first days…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Caroline" I said.

She looked at me, confused and I grabbed a glass of champagne, passing her to go back to the living room and my party.

* * *

"She's acting as if nothing happened" I heard Edward hiss. "Tell me how's that good"

"It's better than letting guilt consume her!" Damon hissed.

I leaned against the wall and sipped the champagne.

"She killed a man! You said you had her under control" Edward growled.

"Let's calm down, guys" Caroline said.

"She's not a dog, I can't have her on a leash" Damon snapped. "Stay out of this, Cullen, she's my girlfriend, my problem"

That made me feel so good, I thought rolling my eyes.

"She's ignoring the problem, Damon" Jasper said. "She's halfway to shutting off her humanity"

"You know, it's not nice to talk around people's back" I said and their attention snapped to me. "Especially on their birthday"

"Bella" Damon sighed. "We were just…"

"Talking about how I killed someone last night?" I asked and sipped my champagne. "I should have known you wouldn't keep your mouth shut about it… But you didn't tell them everything, did you?"

"What?" Caroline asked looking between Damon and Bella.

"I think you've drank a bit too much already" Damon said to me with a glare. "We should go"

"No, no, I'm fine" I shrugged. "Since you take pleasure on gossiping, go on, tell them the rest"

"What rest?" Edward said angrily.

"Bella, shut the fuck up" Damon snapped.

"What else happened, Bella?" Edward asked me fearfully.

"Oh, I'm guessing that Damon told you that I killed a man…" they nodded. "He didn't tell you I killed four, while he was feeding of one?"

They turned to Damon in shock and Damon glared at me. I smiled at him and finished my champagne.

"Come on, Elena is bringing out the cake. I'm starving so let's finish here quickly"

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Damon snapped slamming the door closed. "You're lucky Jacob and Embry didn't hear anything! Now that Jacob imprinted on Barbie Klaus I don't think he would hesitate on killing you!"

I rolled my eyes and threw myself on the couch. He glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't!" he said angrily. "Don't you dare!"

"What?" I chuckled. "Damon, you're starting to sound insane"

"You know exactly what"

I rolled my eyes again and stood up to get a drink.

"You're shutting off your humanity. It won't solve the problem, Bella, it will only get it worse!"

"See, I am the problem, so there is no solution. For now, I'm not caring" I shrugged.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to him.

"You are not the problem. You're just new at this" he said softly. "It will get better"

"I savagely killed those people, Damon, so fast you couldn't stop me" I said. "Tell me how that's different from Stefan? Tell my why I'm not locked up like him"

"We can work on this, I'll help you and it won't happen again"

"You can't guarantee that! I'm a monster, a one-of-a-kind monster, no one knows how this will turn out"

"You're not a monster, Bella" he said softly cradling my face in his hands. "You're beautiful, caring, gentle, selfless, strong and brave…"

I let my face change and he frowned.

"Go on. Continue on how _beautiful, gentle and selfless_ I am" I growled. "Accept, Damon, based on how things went last night… I'm right on Stefan's path"

I pulled his hands away from my face and let it go to normal. I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"Going for a walk, I need to clear my head" I sighed. "I'm thirsty. I need to hunt"

"I'm going with you"

"No!" I snapped. "I hate being watched. I'm not a baby. And yes, I needed your supervision last night, but it gets on my nerves being watched, I can easily snap" I sighed. "Let me do this alone, Damon, if it goes awfully wrong, I'll tell you and we'll work on something"

"Fine" he sighed.

I turned to him and kissed him, surprising him. His arms wrapped around me and I pulled him as close to me as possible.

"I love you, so much" I whispered against his lips.

"Me too" he smiled. "Even though I wanted to kill you today for outing me on my lies"

"It was a bit funny" I said.

"No, it wasn't"

I kissed him again and ran out of the house.

* * *

I met Alice halfway to Richmond. She gave me a sad smile and showed me a carry-on bag.

"A passenger with no baggage calls too much attention" she said.

"Are you sure no one knows?" I asked leaning against a tree and taking a deep breath.

"Yes" she said. "I can see it clearly now. It will work. We just have to stick to the plan"

"Fine"

I grabbed my phone and typed the message.

_Damon,_  
_I'm so sorry._  
_I can't be in Mystic Falls anymore. I can't stand the looks of worry, pity and fear. I can't stand to know I deserve them. I am a monster. I can't stay close to people that I love. I can shut off the guilt for killing nameless people, but my loved ones would be unbearable._  
_Elena needs you there. Klaus is not going to leave her alone easily, and Stefan is still an issue. Elena needs all help she can get. Stay there, don't come after me._  
_I will come back once I've worked on my control._  
_I'll call you soon._  
_I love you._

"Don't send it now" Alice said. "Wait for when you're in the plane"

"You're right" I said saving the message and putting away the phone. I grabbed the bag and hugged her. "Thanks, Ali"

"Thank _you_, Bella. I'm sorry for this"

"Hey, it's nothing" I said pulling back. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep in touch but… I'll miss you all"

"We will miss you too" she smiled.

I kissed her cheek and ran the rest of the way to Richmond to get my flight.

* * *

My cell had been ringing non-stop on the lay-off in New York. It had been hours since I left the Boarding House, by then Damon knew something wasn't right. Every time his name appeared on the screen my fingers itched to accept the call, but I knew it was a bad idea. Alice was right, if I told him what I was doing now, he would try to stop me, or follow me. I was still wearing the dress I wore at the party, and even though the weather was chillier in New York, it didn't bother me. The attendant had given me a weird look when I asked for the first class ticket, saying I was going for business. At least my passport was helpful, with so many travels through Europe during the summer it was believable I traveled for work. I sat, tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for the call for my flight. I needed to leave the JFK immediately, so there would be no risk of someone finding me.

I almost jumped from my seat when the female voice announced my flight was boarding and rushed to the gate.

"_Flight 4269, United Airlines, New York to Rome, is now boarding_"

* * *

"How can I help you?" a girl asked in a bored tone, not even looking up at me.

"I want to see Aro" I said.

"Sorry, miss, there is no one here with that name…"

"You tell him Ms. Swan wants to speak with him, it's about Klaus and the curse"

Her head had snapped up so fast at Klaus name it was hilarious. She got up and led the way to the elevator.

"Someone will be waiting to attend you there, Ms. Swan" she said pressing the button and stepped back. "Good luck"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the elevator wall as it descended into the ground. I told myself not to let any emotion show. I couldn't show fear, nervousness or worry. I had to keep cool. When the doors opened, a tall woman greeted me, her red eyes giving me an once-over.

"Welcome to Volterra, Ms. Swan" she said and showed me the way. "Master Aro is ready to see you. Can I help you with anything?"

Other than stopping kissing my ass? No, thanks, honey.

"No… thank you" I said coldly.

She nodded and we continued to walk down the long, luxurious corridors. Vampires passed us, giving her a nod and a questioning look at me. I stopped in front of the double doors, and she opened the doors before hurriedly stepping back. A man with dark jet hair, falling to his shoulders smiled at me from the center of the room. He wore an expensive-looking black suit, and so much black contrasted with his red irises. I walked in the room, keeping my head high and ignored the guard vampires around the room.

"How wonderful to meet a friend of Niklaus" he said.

"Let's cut the crap" I said noticing two other older men, one blond and one brunette standing back. "I'm Isabella Swan… Blaire's descendent"

His eyes flickered to the guards and his smile twitched.

"Blaire's descendent?" As if he didn't notice the similarities, I was her doppelganger after all. "Oh, my dear, it is so nice to meet you, but I do wonder… What is going on with Klaus that made you come here? Surely you're not his ally"

"Absolutely not"

"Then what do you want here, witch?" the blond man sneered.

"She is not a witch, brother… Like Rebekah, she had a bit of an incident with vampirism" Aro said grinning. "But you are not of their kind… and nor is of ours"

"How?" the blond asked narrowing his eyes.

"I died with venom on my blood… and original vampire's blood" I said. "I'm a hybrid"

"Fascinating" Aro said and looked at his brothers. "I've never heard of it before… You are unique, Ms. Swan, perhaps you would show us your abilities"

"Aro, I am here because I know you were planning on tracking Klaus' business" I said and he inclined his head. "I also know you are not his friend, you are enemies on a battle for power"

"It would be wise to tell us how you got such information" the brunette brother, Marcus, said calmly.

"I was a witch, I have means" I shrugged.

"Did Niklaus send you?" Aro asked.

"No… We are in bad terms, you could say" he seemed intrigued. "You knew Blaire, you know I could never be Klaus' ally"

"What do you want?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"I know you were planning on going to Virginia, to take care of some problems. Well, those problems are my family and friends, and I want you away" I said.

"Oh, Isabella, we can't" Aro said. "They are attracting attention. Stolen blood banks, dead people…"

"Klaus broke the curse" I said and they tensed. "He found the doppelganger and myself and also found a way to create hybrids. He's creating an army. If you go there, threaten me, the doppelganger or my friends, I am sure I will have his and his army's help"

"Hm, we _might_ reconsider" Aro said turning away.

"I know you won't, but I have something to offer" I said. "Leave my friends alone. I'll tell you all about Klaus… I'll be your double agent if you want. That is an unique opportunity. You can't get a double agent, Klaus would never allow a cold one close to him and original vampires wouldn't help you instead of Klaus"

"As much as the offer is tempting" Aro said still walking away from me. "I know you are not fit for the task. You are a newborn, you know nothing of vampire life, you would need training"

Alice warned me they would try to make me stay.

"I'll stay here if you want. You can train me"

"How do we know you are not Klaus' double agent?" Marcus said.

"He killed Elijah" that made Aro pause. "He killed me, more than once. He killed my friends and is using my friend as a blood bag to create hybrids. You can be certain, I'm not on his side"

"We will consider your offer" Caius said in a bored tone.

"I still have a talisman, my grimoire and a Bennett witch…" I smirked as he glared at me. "I'll be expecting your answer, gentlemen"

I turned and walked away. I was waiting for the elevator when a tall, buffed man that had been on the room as guard approached.

"Master Aro says you are staying… I don't know what you did, but you convinced them" he said.

I grinned and walked back to the room.

* * *

Caius had been very clear. I was going to be taught how to fight and other stuff, but I could not contact anyone. They were still paranoid, thinking I was on Klaus' service. So, they gave me five minutes to call home and inform people of how things would be before throwing away my phone. Felix leaned against a wall while I sat in a couch on their 'waiting room'. I hadn't turned my phone on since my flight landed and once I turned it, it biped with several messages and calls. Who to call? Damon obviously. God knew when I would be able to talk to him again. I had to talk to him. But what to say? He had to understand I knew what I was doing, and that no one could come after me. Maybe I shouldn't tell where I was…

My phone rang in my hand and I glanced at Felix. He hurried me with a look and I accepted the call.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound chipper.

"Where the hell are you? I'm sorry won't cut it, Cullen is up my ass about where are you and what we are going to do about it" Damon said.

"I don't want to stay in Mystic Falls anymore"

"What?" he snapped. "A little warning would be good, Bella!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't stay there anymore. Elijah warned me. It's not enough for me anymore, not now that I'm not an ordinary human. I want to experience the word, and I don't want people breathing down my neck every time I feed. I want to enjoy the freedom this life is giving me"

"Where are you?" he asked again, clearly trying to stay calm.

"No. Damon, I don't want you to follow me. I don't want you to come. I want to be alone" I snapped. "God, you just can't let go. If I wanted you to be with me, I would have asked you to come"

He stayed silent for a moment and I looked away so Felix wouldn't see the tears.

"So that's it? You're not coming back?"

"Maybe later… a lot later. Tell Elena not to wait, she might not be alive by then… I hate Mystic Falls. It means worries, concern, judgment, and no peace"

"Fine, Bella" he said coldly.

"Goodbye, Damon"

"Once you told me not to look in the similarities between you and Katherine and Elena but the differences" he said before I hung up and I bit my lip. "Tell me, how are you different from Katherine?"

He hung up before I could say anything. I took a deep breath and gave my phone to Felix, he pocketed it and offered me his arm.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella"


	39. Heartless Renegade

**After 3rd season's episode _Ghost World_, in which the vampires come back and Lexi helps Elena with Stefan's 'detox', the next episode would be _Ordinary People_ (Alaric translates the symbols on the cave and Rebekah tells Elena her story).**

**In Bella's Diary, Bella died on _Ghost World,_ spent a little bit over two weeks adjusting to her new life as vampire before leaving to Italy.**

**Following the TV show's plotline, Damon released Stefan – after Bella left, since now he had the time to deal with his brother – but Rebekah's story and the cave symbols don't exactly enter in this story since Elijah had already told Bella about his family's story. The only thing the cave reveals is that Klaus killed their mother, making Rebekah join their side. Mikael comes into town, and we have the whole _Homecoming_ ordeal as in the show.**

**So, while Bella is away, not much has changed… And if it did, well, you'll have to read this chapter to find out.**

* * *

"If someone told me a couple months ago that we would be here, playing with each other's hair, I would call them insane" I murmured.

"It's fun to be BFFLs, Bella" she answered, grinning at me through the mirror.

"Right" I laughed.

"You should thank me" she said working on a curl of my hair. "I did get you free from Volterra"

"Not really" Demetri said from the bed, flipping through TV channels so fast I couldn't keep up.

"Yeah, not really" I said gesturing at him.

"Do not worry, I'll take good care of him" she said with a smirk.

"I really don't need to hear comments about your sex life" I said amusedly while he laughed. "This night will be awful without you saying disgusting stuff like that"

"You have to see for the positive side" she said and I arched an eyebrow. "Damon will be there, sex-on-legs-Damon hot in a suit"

"Thank you for appreciating my boyfriend's beauty" I grinned. "Just keep your paws to yourself"

"He is no fun anymore since you came to Mystic Falls. Besides, I have more entertaining toys"

"I'm sure you do, Katherine" I said looking at the invitation.

_Please join the  
__**Mikaelson Family**__  
this evening at seven o'clock  
for dancing, cocktails & celebration_

"I'm running late"

"Fashionably late… To cause an impression" Katherine said pinning the last curl on my head. "Hair is done"

"You could start getting ready so as not to get later" I told Demetri.

"I get ready on five minutes. I don't know why you spend hours on it, really" he answered.

When Katherine had showed up in Volterra I had thought it meant problems. But apparently, no. She knew Aro, she had his help on escaping Klaus for centuries, he was the one that supported her expensive runaway way of life. She informed Aro and I that Mikael was dead; Esther was back and all the original siblings alive. Elijah had compelled a hybrid to find her, and once he got her, he told her to find me and get me back home. He trusted her because he knew she didn't want to run anymore and that she didn't have connections in Mystic Falls, so she would tell anyone about me or Elijah's search. Once it was mentioned Elijah wanted me back in Mystic Falls and that all originals were alive, Aro had no arguments against letting me go. But for security he sent Demetri with me. I knew it was to keep an eye on me and Klaus.

I put on my Monique Lhuillier red strapless chiffon gown, with a slit to my upper thigh and my Christian Louboutin vampanodo black sandals with a bow on the back. While I did my make-up I silently appreciated Katherine's work on my hair, it was beautiful, curled and twisted into an intricate bun. I put on the bracelet and ring I had it done, with the moonstone, the ring going on my right hand since I had the ring Damon gave me on my birthday on my left.

"The lapis lazuli bracelet doesn't match" Katherine commented. "You'll have to take it off"

"Oh, of course! Why not?" I said sarcastically. "And burn in the sun"

"Carry it with you, but not where someone can see then" she rolled her eyes.

I sighed and took off the bracelet, putting it on my clutch. When I was getting the car keys, Demetri came out of the guest room completely ready in his expensive tux.

"Your eyes are a bit… outstanding, darling" I said tossing him the lenses.

"The hosts are vampires, why do I need to wear this?" he scowled.

"Because there will be humans there" Katherine said stretching on the king size bed. "Well, while you two have fun on the ball, I'll get a snack and a movie"

"As long as my room isn't reeking of sex and blood when I come back" I said walking to the stairs.

"You are no fun!" Katherine laughed.

I got in the passenger seat of the Ferrari and Demetri drove top speed to the Mikaelsons' mansion. By what Katherine had told me, it was an old mansion that Klaus renovated after Mikael was dead. The house was beautiful, decorated with Christmas lights, and people were standing outside in groups, talking. A valet took the car, and Demetri gave me a smirk as people stared at us. I rolled my eyes at him and linked my arm with his.

"Prepare yourself for all the shocked whispers. Isabella Swan has returned" I murmured.

He chuckled and handed our invitation to the hybrid by the door. We walked inside and I smiled at some people I recognized. I could tell there were many vampires, most of the Original kind. Drinks were being served, music was on the background and people were socializing.

Elijah was the first to notice me. He smiled and walked in our direction. Demetri narrowed his eyes but I squeezed his arm.

"That's Elijah, easy"

He scoffed and let go of me, going after the waiter for a drink. Elijah rushed up the steps and took my hand. He kissed my knuckles and gave me a happy smile.

"I'm so happy you've came, Bella" he said.

"Thank you" I said smiling. "It is… wonderful to see you, alive"

"You as well"

I linked my arm with his and let him lead me. I noticed Elena was talking to Caroline and Stefan and she saw me. Her face of shock was almost funny. Stefan and Caroline turned and gaped at me.

"You're causing quite the impression" Elijah said. "Didn't you warn anyone about your return?"

"No" I chuckled.

"It is also your beauty" he whispered close to my ear. "You are breathtaking"

If I was a human, I would have blushed. I was surprised by Elijah's boldness, he was always a subtle kind of guy.

"Thanks, Elijah" I said reaching for a champagne flute. "So… You were searching for me"

"When Damon took the dagger from me, he informed me you had left, ran away. I thought Katerina was the perfect person to find someone running away"

"Smart. And she must have informed you of where she found me"

"Yes"

"Good. I don't want the information leaking, please"

He nodded and took a small velvet bag from his pocket. He opened it and pulled a beautiful necklace with a lapis lazuli heart pendant. I grinned at finding out why Katherine told me not to put any necklace.

"I never wished this life for you… But I want you to know that you can count on me in any help you might need" he said.

I turned around and let him put the necklace on me. His fingers lingered on my skin. I hoped he wouldn't get his hopes up.

"Would you give me the pleasure of a dance?"

He left our glasses in the hand of a guest and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

"What the hell?" Caroline mouthed as we passed her.

I giggled as Elijah spun me and then he pulled me closer. He smiled at me and my heart swelled. How many times I had wished to see this Elijah? Happy, burden-free, no-regrets. He was looking at me, I could see it. He was no seeing Blaire.

"I've spent the whole summer plotting on how to get you back" I told him.

"Really?"

"Yes. You owed me a trip around the world" I chuckled. "Thank you for that gift by the way… It was very helpful"

"I want you to know… Now that my mother is back, although it is suspicious her forgiving nature, my family will leave your friends in peace. We do not mean any harm. I've already told Elena that"

"Why are you telling me?"

"I was wondering your motives to leave"

"I thought of myself as a monster, I couldn't stand being in Mystic Falls, threatening my loved ones' lives"

"You? A monster?" he laughed. "Bella… you're an angel"

"If you saw the real me, underneath this façade" I said.

"We are all a bit evil, monstrous. But your heart was always pure, what makes you different" he said and I scoffed. "You said you thought of yourself as a monster. What made that change?"

He glanced at Demetri who was standing by the bar, flirting with an innocent, poor human girl.

"When you spend time with them, you learn that such bad feelings – remorse, guilt, pity, shame – can destroy you. If you have forever, why dwell on the bad? Live, enjoy this existence and search for happiness, even if momentary, is much better"

He frowned and we slowed down as the music faded off.

"Sorry, I'll have to steal the lady"

I scowled as Stefan grabbed my arm and spun me to him. He spun us as another song started.

"Missed me so much you had to interrupt a conversation?" I asked smirking.

"Well, I didn't get to say goodbye… I was locked up" he grinned. "Thanks by the way. Your depart made my idiotic brother free me"

"Believe me, it was not my intention"

"Resentful or just judgmental?"

"I understand you were forced to be a jackass, I just didn't know you could be such a big one"

"I've heard someone had as bad control as a Ripper. Attacking friends, killing several people, and then… left" he said. "So, you don't really have the right to say anything"

"Hm, maybe you are right" I said nodding. "But you know what? At least I'm sincere. You are not here because you wanted to dance with me and reminisce bad times'

"I want to know why you are back"

"Right, about that. You see… it's a secret" I said teasingly.

"Caroline is breaking the news slowly to Damon, so you might want to reconsider that, because I'm sure, witnesses won't be enough to stop him from getting the truth out of you"

"I think you've missed a bit while locked up on rehab, honey" I taunted. "Damon isn't capable of doing anything to me. Even if he tried, I'm stronger"

"You are a newborn"

"I am a hybrid, well-fed by the way"

"You are so fun with no humanity, Bella" he said grinning.

"Katherine also thinks so" I said and he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it slipped! Yeah, Katherine is around and responsible for my return. Weird, hm? She helped Damon keeping Elena safe on homecoming, helped you with the coffins… now she's helping me. I would be suspicious if I didn't know she isn't capable of anything"

"Damn, too bad this song is ending… This is just too fun. You, Katherine, Elijah… Hm, sounds like trouble… for Damon, of course"

"Antagonizing him again?" I asked amusedly. "What did he do while I was out?"

"Antagonized everyone… flirted with your furry friend…"

"Jake? Oh!" I said in mock shock.

"Leah"

"Leah is in town?"

"Well, Jacob imprinted on She-Devil as Caroline calls Rebekah. So, now Leah is on getting-Jake-back-to-sanity duty"

"Leah would never give Damon attention… She despises vampires and… men"

"Right" he said with a chuckle. "But I think the funniest part was that he kissed Elena"

I blinked at him and he stared at me, waiting for me to break down. I smirked and his smile faltered.

"Really? Well, that answers me why you are antagonizing him again" I laughed. "Oh, Stefan… this was fun, you testing if my humanity was really gone, if I still cared for anything… And I'm not sorry to say, yes, it's gone. No, I'm not telling you anything else" I stepped away. "Thank you for the dance. See you"

* * *

"Your lenses are dissolving" I commented sipping my drink.

"Then my eyes are matching yours. Red is sipping in" Demetri said.

"Yes… there are so many mouthwatering snacks" I said biting into one appetizer while looking at the guests. "Someone was feeding, I could smell the blood and endorphins"

"That would be my bad" I turned and smiled at the man around my age, maybe an year or two younger. He sported a confident smirk. "So, you are Bella"

"How infamous I am, hm?" I said. "You are…?"

"Kol Mikaelson" he said taking my hand and kissing the knuckles. "The handsomer brother"

"You are cute" I commented on a condescending tone.

"I must say" he said not moved by my tease, his eyes hungrily taking me in, making an indiscreet pause on the slit and on the cleavage. "Blaire has nothing on your beauty… You are stunning, Isabella, now I know why my brother is so whipped"

I stepped closer to him and he put his right hand on my hip, pulling me closer.

"You know" I whispered in his ear. "You are an amusing boy… And I am a woman, Kol, you'll need much more than that to get to me"

I grabbed his drink and walked away, smiling as I heard Demetri's laughter.

* * *

"If everyone could gather, please" Elijah called out.

He left his drink with a waiter and smiled as he passed me in the direction of the staircase. His siblings joined him in the staircase and an older woman came from upstairs.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I grinned at Elijah as he made his way to me and then felt a hand taking mine. Demetri arched an eyebrow and over his shoulder I saw Damon watching me intently.

"Actually, I don't know how to dance" I lied.

"Don't be silly, Isabella. A man like myself can perfectly lead you" Elijah said.

Demetri rolled his eyes with a smirk and bowed.

"Have fun, milord" he mocked.

He walked away to get a dance partner and Elijah wrapped my arm around his. We took places in the ballroom, standing in front of each other.

"You have a lot to explain" Caroline whispered as she took the spot to my right.

I looked at her partner, Klaus, smiling at us from his spot.

"So do you. Like why is Klaus being charming to Miss Mystic Falls" I rolled my eyes.

Elena took the spot to my left and I arched an eyebrow at Damon, standing by Elijah's right. He gave me a mean smirk, the one he used to give when he had an evil plan. Elena frowned at me and then pretended to ignore me. I looked at her, and when she glanced, she met my eyes, her heart sped a bit. I grinned and turned back to Elijah, curtsying as the music started. I followed Caroline's moves, since I had never waltzed before.

"Katherine informed me you were staying at an abandoned house on the outskirts of town" Elijah said.

"Yes, very smart of her actually. She compelled the owner to leave before she found me, and now the house is free for us"

"If you would like to stay at our place… I'm sure my family won't mind"

"I would accept the invitation, but I have Demetri following me around so..." I shrugged.

"Do you want me to get rid of him for you?" he asked grinning.

"No, thanks. He's a nice guy… as far as his kind goes"

"Once I settle things with my family… Would you like to go on that trip… with me?" he asked.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. He spun me around, and then we exchanged partners. He took Caroline while I landed on Damon's arms.

"Look who decided to show up" he said.

"I've missed you too, Damon" I chuckled.

"Too? That would imply I actually missed you. I had distractions. Now, the question is… Why are you back?"

"Well, Katherine told me Elijah was back, Mikael was dead and Klaus on his mom's leash"

"Katherine is your new BFF?" he asked. "You are so alike, why didn't I see it coming?"

"You are so resentful" I commented.

"You are a heartless bitch"

"Ouch" I mocked.

"You turned off your humanity" he scowled. "Where were you?"

"Italy. Dealing with vampire royalty, the Volturi. I even brought one of them with me" I said nodding to Demetri dancing with Mayor Lockwood. "Although he was sent to keep an eye on me, I didn't really have a choice"

"Hm, Elena is not happy with you… And she'll be furious to see the new you" he said.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yes" he said looking me in the eye. "You care. Or you wouldn't have came back, Elijah or not, or you wouldn't have left – whatever that was for"

"Did we change roles? You looking for a trace of humanity while I couldn't care less?"

"Where is my bracelet?" he asked looking at my hand he was holding.

"I took it off"

"Yes" he gave me a sarcastic smile. "A heart pendant? Could he be more obvious?"

"Jealous of Elijah, honey?"

"I want to know why you are wearing that necklace instead of my bracelet"

"It's in my clutch" I squeezed his hand. "The ring still hasn't left my finger though"

"We need to talk" he said seriously.

"I can see that will be a boring conversation" I sighed.

He pulled me closer, looking me in the eye and his nose brushed against mine.

"You look so beautiful" he whispered.

He spun me and I ended in Klaus arms.

"God, this waltz is going so well" I said sarcastically.

"Hello to you too, Isabella"

"It's Bella"

"Wasn't it just for friends? Am I a friend now?" he asked smirking.

"You wish" I laughed.

"I just want to know… What are you doing in my town?"

"Oh, it's yours now? Sorry, Mayor, I didn't know. Can you allow me to enter it?" I mocked.

"I like this vampire Bella" he said smiling. "You are much more fun. You are amazing"

"Oh, thank you, darling. We should fund our own club of hybrids" I grinned.

"How are my friends Aro, Caius and Marcus?"

"Oh, they are dying to see you, missing you so bad" I said sarcastically. "They really love you"

"It's mutual" he smirked.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I just want a VIP pass to watch this quarrel about to break"

"What quarrel?"

"You see… You are Damon's… girl. But Elijah is in love with you. Kol lusts for you. Edward isn't completely over you… Jacob used to love you but unwillingly imprinted on my sister. And then there is my missing hybrid that had a thing for you before all the craziness started in his life and there's the human bartender, Caroline and Elena's ex, my sister's new toy, that seems to like you, I still can't tell how much, if as a friend or as lover"

"I like to think I am just that attractive" I rolled my eyes.

"You are"

"Flirting with me, Klaus?" I chuckled. "Want to enter in the quarrel? Or are your advances on Caroline all being denied?"

"You are observant"

"Caroline will never fall for you, Klaus" I said softly. "I'm sorry for you. You ruined people's lives, including her boyfriend's. You can't just expect her to forget that and fall to your feet"

"Did I ask your opinion?" he said glaring at me.

"I'm tired of this war" I said seriously. "And I don't want you to get revenge on someone because she rejects you"

The music slowed down and faded off. We stepped back and curtsied.

I looked around. I was sure Damon wouldn't stay away so long. I walked to Caroline who was talking to Matt.

"Where is Damon?" I asked.

"Oh, you finally graced us with your attention?" she asked coldly.

"Where is Damon?" I repeated irritably.

"Not of your business" she said turning away.

I grabbed her arm and turned her back to me, she let out a whimper as my nails cut into her skin.

"Where is Damon?" I snarled letting my face change.

"Let her go, Bella" Matt said.

I turned to him and he stepped back when he saw my eyes.

"Stefan was talking to him upstairs at the study" Caroline gave in.

I smiled and let her go. She scowled at me while rubbing her arm and I went upstairs. I looked from room to room, and finally found Damon dead on the floor while Stefan checked the bookcase.

"The Salvatores continue to be complicated" I said closing the double doors behind me.

"For the first time Damon is the damsel and you the knight" he retorted.

"What happened?" I asked pouring a drink.

"Elena needed alone time with Esther. Damon disagreed"

I sat on the desk and we watched each other while waiting for Damon to wake up. Stefan seemed amused by something. I arched an eyebrow and he took the drink from me, sipping it slowly.

"You are stronger"

"Yes, vampirism does that to you"

"After everything you went through I thought vampirism would be the last nail on your coffin. You wouldn't handle it"

"I did"

"Kind of. The emotions became too much and you are shutting them off"

"Pot, meet kettle" I said gesturing between us.

"Right" he chuckled leaning on the desk by my side. "So, now you're a vampire… Another soldier in this war, a pawn"

"I intend to rule, not to be anyone's pawn"

"You sound like Klaus"

"I've spent the last months around people like him… only much, much worse"

"Explains it" he said. "The careless and badass act. I'm glad you're back"

"Because with me here Damon leaves Elena alone? Or because all their hate will be shared?" I asked amusedly.

"Because you were one of my best friends and you understand" he said seriously.

I smiled at him and took the drink back. Damon's eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly, glaring at Stefan. I watched with amusement as they fought, the eternal subject, Elena.

"Your girlfriend is back, you can leave Elena alone now" Stefan said.

"Oh, so now you care again?" Damon retorted. "And Bella is in some freaky friendship with Katherine, I expect her to leave again"

I chuckled and he threw me a glare.

"Elena had to do this. We all want Klaus gone, we need this meeting to happen" Stefan argued.

"Actually, I'm against getting rid of Klaus" I commented.

"I don't care what you want, we are not risking Elena's safety…" Damon's head snapped to me with a scowl. "What? What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, the only thing keeping Aro from sending his army here to get a Bennett witch, the talented Cullens, me, hybrid Tyler and doppelganger Elena is Klaus. They don't want to mess with him, Klaus is better alive"

"No" Stefan snapped. "We get rid of Klaus and then we deal with them if it comes to it"

I shrugged and stood up.

"Even though this reunion is wonderful, I have to get going"

I walked out of the study and was almost on the staircase when a soft voice stopped me.

"Blaire"

"Bella" I corrected turning back and arching an eyebrow at the older woman. "Esther, right?"

"Yes" she smiled. "Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course"

I followed her to another study and she closed the door.

"It is so nice to meet you" she said gesturing for me to take a seat.

"You too" I said distractedly while looking at the witchcraft around the room.

"Blaire was like… a daughter to me. I taught her a bit of witchcraft, things her mother couldn't" she told me. "You look a lot like her…"

"Doppelganger. You would know"

"but you're stronger. I can see the real you. You put on an act, but you continue loyal to your friends, you are brave and good"

"Thanks" I said awkwardly. "I don't know much about you, only that you cursed people"

"I am sorry for that. I used Blaire because I knew Elijah wouldn't let Klaus hurt her or her family. I guess I was wrong"

"Your son did protect me. You've raised them well, even Klaus" I said smiling. "Sure, he is a bit… greedy and crazy, and I would deny to death, but I… understand why he's like that. He seems like a better man now, with all the family gathered. I think that's the secret. Your children's loyalty to the family is bigger than anything. Bigger than Elijah's love for Katerina or… me, bigger than Rebekah's resentment. It's… amazing. You have, not a perfect, but a nice family"

Her smile faltered and she nodded. I left.

* * *

"Walk home then, I'm leaving, with the car" I told Demetri.

"Fine" he huffed.

I took the keys from him and was walking to the door when I heard a cry of pain. I scowled and followed the sound. Kol was hovering over Matt while twisting his wrist.

"Let him go" I said.

"Why should I?" Kol chuckled.

"Because I'm telling you to"

Matt whimpered as Kol's fingers tightened around his hand. I jumped on Kol, ripping him away from Matt, and threw him on the floor, holding him by the neck.

"Not cool" I growled.

He smirked, his hands gripping my thighs and flipped us over. He pinned me to the ground, his legs pinning mine, his arm pushing against my shoulders, and his right hand on my neck.

"I'm kind of enjoying this" he said.

Someone pulled him off me and I stood up watching Damon punch Kol.

"It's enough!" I said.

Damon punched Kol again and then pushed him off the balcony. I gasped and looked down. Kol groaned while slowly getting up. I got my keys and clutch from the floor and rushed to the garden. Carlisle was checking Matt's broken hand, when I got to the garden people had gathered and Kol was dead on the ground by Damon's feet. Finn was glaring at him and Rebekah stared in shock.

"Have you lost your mind?" Elena snapped.

"Not now, Elena" I said walking to Damon.

"Who asked you?" she said to me, glaring daggers. "You don't get to disappear on us, run away and show up and think we still think highly of you"

I glared at her and she stood her ground but Stefan stepped forward, clearly fearing I would do something to her.

"I feel sorry for you, Elena. You so desperately want to be normal, to go back to your petty cheerleader life that you pretend things are as simple as they seem" I said.

When I turned around, Damon had walked away. I tossed the keys to Elijah.

"Give that to Demetri, please"

I lifted the gown's skirt so I could catch up with Damon. He was getting in his car.

"Not gonna wait for me?" I asked.

His shoulders tensed, even more, and he just got in his car, started the engine. I rushed to the other side and sat on the passenger seat.

"You could have at least opened the door" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want?" he snapped driving off the Mikaelson state.

"Hm, just want to know why you killed Kol"

"The fact that he could kill you wasn't enough?"

"No, because you were pretending you don't care for me as much as you did before I left. Killing him for me would end the game. Is it Elena and Stefan?"

"Why do you always think it's them?" he retorted.

"Because they are the only ones besides me that you care enough to let them get under your skin" he scoffed and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Am I wrong?"

"Those fuckers were the only reason I didn't hunt you down and dragged you back and on the first chance to screw with me they do, they kill me" he laughed.

"You couldn't bring me back" I sighed. "I told you not to think about it"

"You're back now"

"Maybe just passing through. Mystic Falls has attracted enough attention, I should stay away from it"

"What the hell are you planning?"

"I'm not planning, Damon, I'm doing" I smiled.

"What?" he scowled.

"Don't you trust me?" he hesitated. "You don't"

"Trust someone with no humanity?" he retorted.

"I trusted you"

"We should have stayed away from each other" he sighed parking in front of the Boarding House. "It would have been… much easier"

"But it wouldn't be so fun" I chuckled.

"What happened to you?" he whispered. "Who did this?"

"Nothing happened to me, Damon" I smiled softly. "I was… perfected"

"You're not my Bella, you're not perfect anymore" he said and got out of the car.

My smile fell and I stared at the empty driver's seat. I looked down at my hand, to the ring he had given me. I twisted it on my finger and pulled it off.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up. He was leaned against the hood of the car, watching me with a scowl.

"I… I'm not that girl anymore, you're right" I mumbled. "I've changed. I'm not the Bella who died to save her friends. I'm not the forgiving Bella, the one who didn't mind being hurt if others were happy. When I was coming back here, I wanted to go to Florida, compel my mom to remember me and tell her everything I've been through just so she would comfort me. I needed her unconditional love. But now I see. I've left, I've hurt people, I've changed… Bella died. This person, this vampire… it doesn't deserve that kind of love"

I got out of the car and smiled sadly at him.

"I'll leave soon. I won't get in your way" I said before running away into the woods.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about taking longer to update... But get used to it. End of the year approaching and I'm out of time :S**

**Watched _Breaking Dawn Part 2_ yesterday! OMG, so awesome. My friend and I laughed, cried, got in the edge of our seats. We cried of so much laughing with Aro's laughter when Renesmee went to meet him. That laughter was epic, god bless Michael Sheen for giving me a reason to laugh for a long time, every time I remember the scene :D**

**Just watched the last episode of _Vampire Diaries_ - _We All Go Mad Sometimes_ - It was cool, loved that Elena finally admitted her feelings for Damon, that Klaus tricked Caroline into a date... but other than that, not much to say :S it wasn't as epic as I thought it would be. I was hoping Katherine was back for real. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and about where the story is heading. **

**Maybe next chapter you'll get to know what really motivated Bella to leave. **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	40. Redemption of a Monster

"Why are you back?" Katherine asked when I entered the house. "Shouldn't Damon be screwing your brains out?"

"Shut up" I grumbled.

"Trouble in heaven?"

"You just can't keep your venomous mouth shut, can you?"

"Moody" she chuckled. "Fine, I'm going to my room… wait for Demetri"

I went to my room and took off the necklace Elijah gave me. I put it on the jewelry box I brought with me and grabbed my bracelet from the clutch.

"I hope that's going back to its rightful place"

I arched an eyebrow at Damon, leaned against the doorframe.

"Katherine let you in?" I asked.

"You live in a house that vampires don't need to be invited in, and you don't lock the door" he said walking to me.

He grabbed the bracelet from me and put it in my wrist, like he did on my first day as vampire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking off the pins from my hair.

He stared at me for a moment and I frowned.

"You've changed. A lot. You're not the same Bella who died on prank night, and you're definitely aren't the Bella who came to Mystic Falls hoping to escape the crazy supernatural of Forks" he said. "You didn't shut your humanity off, though. You just put a barrier around you, so things don't affect you so badly. Something I don't really understand…"

"Damon" I started.

"But it doesn't matter. Because you're still you. Everyone changes, but I can see you're _essentially_ the Bella I fell for" he took a step closer.

"You can't know that" I chuckled mirthlessly, rolling my eyes. "I just got back, you don't know this new me yet"

"I still love you, and it was the only thing on my mind, even when you were dancing with Elijah, even when you were mocking my resentment, even when you were carelessly calm when I woke up from Stefan's attack. You left me, you told me you didn't want me to come after you…" he cupped my face and involuntarily grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "And I still love you, just as much as I loved you before, maybe even more. You could try to kill me, and I would still love you. It's unconditional, and it's forever"

My lips twitched into a smile and he kissed me softly.

* * *

I hummed in pleasure as Damon's fingers ghosted over my bare back. I turned my head on the pillow and smiled at him. He was lying on his side, his head propped on his arm, looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing"

I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled. I threw my leg over his hips and pushed him on his back before straddling him. He grinned and grabbed my thighs, trying to make me move.

"Slow down" I teased.

"I've missed you" he said huskily, sitting up.

He wrapped his arms around me, his hands flat against my back, pulling me to him, chest to chest.

"I know" I smirked.

He smiled, but then a frown slipped into his features. I smoothed it with my fingertips but it wouldn't go away. I know he had realized I never answered him how he expected. He told me he loved me and all I did was smile and unzip my dress in invitation. He told me he missed me and I didn't say it back. My blood ran cold every time I didn't utter the words I wanted. But Demetri was in the next room, and I couldn't give him proof that I still had a heart and that it beat - metaphorically - for Damon. I kissed Damon softly and embraced him back. He was tense and I sighed.

The door opened and I cocked an eyebrow at Katherine who calmly strolled in.

"Bella said you had gotten better in bed since 1864 but with all this sweetness, I'm calling her bluff" Katherine said.

Damon rolled his eyes at her, and rested his head against my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked as she went in my bathroom.

"Just that amazing oil you have" she said coming back and showed me the bottle with a smirk. "Demetri and I are going to take a bath"

I rolled my eyes at her and she left. Damon frowned at me.

"I'm over her, believe me, but can we not be in a house where she's screwing some other vampire?" he asked.

I laughed and jumped off bed. I threw my discarded gown on an armchair and grabbed some clothes from the closet. I pulled on the printed skinny jeans and a white blouse with leather booties. When I came back to the room, Damon was pulling on his jacket.

"Come on, let's go to your place" I said taking his hand.

* * *

Ignoring Stefan's watchful eyes and scowl, I looked for a bottle of wine. I found the one I wanted and showed it to Stefan with a flourish.

"Nice choice. Celebrating your return?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I shrugged and pulled Damon' shirt back on my shoulder as it was slipping, quick enough not to flash Stefan. "Not everyone will welcome you back this quick, or celebrate"

"But it is fun not to be a do-gooder sometimes, isn't it?" I asked passing him to the stairs. "It's fun to be bad"

"We are bad influence on you" he laughed shaking his head.

"Hopefully your brother will influence me the rest of the night" I smirked.

He shook his head with amusement, a smile on his lips and I genuinely smiled back. Stefan was almost back to… Stefan. I was glad he was not antagonizing me too for leaving. But I still didn't know how to react to his new, a little detached version.

"I was almost going downstairs to drag you back" Damon said.

He was lying against the pillows, his arms folded behind his head, satisfied mischievous smirk on his lips. He was the image of peace, ease. I climbed into bed, handing him the bottle and held out the glasses. He opened the bottle and poured the wine, settling the bottle on the nightstand, he took one of the glasses. We clinked them together, not officially making a toast.

"So, will you tell me what happened the last couple of months?" he asked, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I licked my lips and smirked.

"Hm… Damon and wine. I like that flavor"

"Don't try to distract me"

I sat up and stared at the glass in my hands. The wine brought back a memory. One I didn't want to remember, especially not then.

_"It's been so long since we've used this room" Aro said with delight, looking around the dining room. Correction, dining hall._

_I took a piece of steak and chewed slowly._

_"How is your dinner?" Felix asked smirking._

_"Delicious" I said putting on the best smile I could._

_"Do we get dessert too?" Demetri asked amused._

_Aro tilted his head to the right, his eyes never leaving me. It was unnerving how he watched me. Five burly vampires stepped forward, and picked up the bodies lying closer to Aro and the others and the one at my feet, clearing the table. I had eaten with almost ten dead men surrounding me. _What have I become?_ I gave my plate of human food to one of the vampire servants, even though there was still half of the food left. I slowly sipped the wine and leaned back on my chair, trying to look as relaxed as one of them. Screams could be heard from the corridors, and the doors were thrown open. A girl, a bit younger than me – maybe sixteen – struggled against Heidi's hold, tears streaming down her face, her heart drumming in her chest. If the rate got any faster either it would equal that of a hummingbird or she would collapse. I stood up, my chair scrapping loudly on the marble floors. Aro looked at me with a raised eyebrow, seeming amused._

_"Is there a problem, Isabella?" Aro asked. "Don't you like our dessert?"_

_I swallowed hard. This was a test. I had to pass it or they would never truly let me in._

_I walked to the girl and she stared at me with wide eyes. She stopped screaming but was still sobbing. She looked at Heidi, at her eyes than back at my brown ones._

_"Please" she sobbed._

_I steeled myself._

_"A good dessert is a silent dessert" I said forcing a smile and looked into the girl's fearful green eyes. "Still and silent"_

_Successfully compelled, she stopped sobbing but was still shaking. I took her from Heidi, and led her to the table. Grabbing Felix unused glass of wine, I bit her wrist and let the blood pour one the expensive crystal. Aro laughed while the others watched. I let go of the girl, and raised my glass._

_"To this wonderful dinner" I toasted. "Thank you, Aro, for welcoming me"_

_"It is my pleasure to have you in my family, dear" he said with that creepy smile of his._

_I grinned and drank the blood._

The wine was dark, reminding me of the girl's blood.

Damon's fingertips on my back brought me back to the present.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe gently.

I realized he was tracing the triskelion on my back.

"Even with that?" I mumbled.

"Even more with this. It makes you look badass"

I chuckled and let him pull me closer. Leaning against him, my back to his chest with his arms wrapped around me, I relaxed.

"I drank" I whispered.

"What?"

"You wanted to know what happened. I know how Stefan… sometimes I blacked out, I would wake up to ten, fifteen bodies around me. And before a day passed, I would do it again. I am a ripper"

"A ripper doesn't have control, Bella, you do. I taught you" I could feel his frown as he buried his face on the crook of my neck.

"You don't get it, Damon"

"Than explain it to me"

"Alice came to apologize, the day before my birthday. She told me why she told Carlisle to change me. She saw the future without me in it. Edward would leave Mystic Falls not forgiving himself for not being there to protect me, keep me alive. He would go back to his old lifestyle or join the Volturi… He can't leave, he has to stay"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that, you'll see soon, I think" I shrugged. "Anyway. She said my death would be a blow to everyone. She couldn't see Klaus leaving if I died. And the Volturi were coming"

"For what?"

"Klaus is not their friend. Not an official enemy though. They don't like him because he has power and wants to expand it. They've heard rumors about doppelgangers, witches, werewolves, vampires and Klaus, all in the same town. They would come here. They would kill people. A lot of us, dead or captured. But if I changed, that vision got blurry for Alice, so maybe there was hope I could avoid all that"

"And you did" he sighed.

"I went there. I asked to join them, be their spy. They wanted to train me. But now I know for sure, they just wanted to drive me into being one of them. They taught me how to fight, hunt… They said I had to cut down all my contacts so they were sure I was not working against them" I turned my head and looked at him. "And I knew I had to say something so you wouldn't search for me. I had to do that. To keep everyone safe. To keep you safe. And you believed me so easily" I cried.

He kissed me, shifting so I was lying on my back and he laid on his side, our legs entwined.

"I'm sorry. I knew something was off, I just…" he sighed.

"What?" I frowned.

"I've spent the last century and a half chasing women that never loved me"

"I'm not them, Damon"

"I know"

"I love you, never doubt that" I whispered.

He kissed me hard, and when he pulled back he leaned his forehead against mine.

"So?"

"After two weeks, it became unbearable. All the people I killed, all the people I've watched be killed. All that blood…" I whispered. "I shut it off. I would go insane if I didn't, Damon"

"It's okay, you're back home, and you're coming back" he murmured against my hair.

"Katherine showed up. Elijah had sent her to search for me. He thought she would be good on finding someone who was running away. She found me there, and once she mentioned all Originals were back and Aro realized it was true, they let me go. Well, they let me come to check it out, but I need to go back. If I don't… they will come, or Demetri will drag me back, I don't know"

"Shit" he hissed.

"We can't tell the others. They would freak out. No one is supposed to know. I'm breaking that rule by telling you, if Demetri thinks someone knows…"

"I understand"

"I'm sorry I've left. But I had to"

"It's okay now" he hugged me. "I'm just glad you're back"

* * *

I groaned and pushed Damon away from me.

"What?" he scowled.

"Elena"

I stood up and put on my printed jeans and white shirt.

"How did you…?"

"Cold One thing. We are always tuned on our surroundings. I can smell her"

I heard a car park and put on my ankle boots as Damon got dressed. We went downstairs just as she knocked.

"Oh, this should be good" I heard Stefan say as he got out of his bedroom.

I smirked at Damon, agreeing with his brother and he rolled his eyes. I leaned against the foyer wall as he opened the door.

"Hey" she said awkwardly to him. "Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I was busy"

He leaned against the door, so now she has a clear view of me. She looks at me with shock and then scowls at Damon. _Knew it._

"Really, Damon?" she asked harshly. "Weren't you the leader of 'Bella is a coward bitch for running' campaign?"

"Were you?" I asked amusedly.

"I was" he grinned at me and then turned back to Elena. "But she's good in the sack"

"I'm flattered" I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

Elena huffed and walked past us to the living room. Stefan chuckled and followed her, coming from the staircase, where he was watching the show.

"Look, Damon, if you're mad at me, get over it" she said crossing her arms as we joined them on the living room.

"Oh, I'm over it" he said smirking at me.

I shot him a warning glance. As much as it was fun to screw with people, make them mad, I was not really enjoying him making me seem like a whore or a toy.

"What's wrong with you? You hated her 24 hours ago! She left us"

"You could talk as if I was here" I said going to get a drink.

"Can't we move past that, Elena?" Damon retorted.

I sat next to Stefan, and put my legs on the coffee table, both of us watching the interaction.

"Why did you leave?" Elena asked me frowning.

"Because I wanted to" I shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what we've been through?" she asked exasperated, tears filling her eyes. "We have hybrids all over town, Jeremy almost died for real, Caroline was bitten by Tyler, Damon went to ask Dr. Fell where she got the blood that transformed you and was attacked, Caroline's dad died, I was accused of being the serial killer, and…"

She glanced at Stefan and shook her head, taking a deep breath to get herself under control. Stefan frowned and looked away. I had to ask Damon what he did.

"I would say I'm sorry for leaving, Elena" I said. "But I'm not"

"What happened to you?" she whispered in horror.

"Is there a reason you came here so early?" Damon asked.

"You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them."

I put the glass down on the coffee table and stood up with a frown.

""That's great. Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" Damon asked looking between me and Elena.

"Because to kill Klaus, Elijah has to die!" I snapped. "He doesn't deserve that"

"Agreed, that's why I came here" Elena said.

"Am I supposed to care for Elijah?" Damon retorted scowling.

"Neither Rebekah or Elijah can be killed. If Jake's connection to her is real, it will kill him" Elena said.

"And Elijah is good" I protested.

"Don't screw this up, neither of you" Damon warned. "We need them gone"

"He's right" Stefan said. "Klaus has to die, they all do"

"Democracy wins, I'm sure more people agree with us" Damon said.

Elena scowled at them, sighed and walked out.

"She's not gonna listen to anything I say" Damon groaned.

"Maybe because of this sleepover?" Stefan teased.

"We have to do something, Damon, she is right. They can't all die" I said.

"Klaus has to die. So Elena is safe and my moronic brother is back" he said, Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's say we could kill him. There has to be a way to kill only him!"

"Why do you care?" Stefan scowled.

"Because if all of them die, and word spread, we're all dead. They will come for us" I said panicky.

"Who?"

"The Volturi!"

"We can deal with them some other way. Besides, if Klaus is gone and his hybrids too, why would they come?" Damon said.

"Because I am here. Because Edward and Alice are here, their gifts are too precious for Aro. And let's not mention we have a Bennett witch"

"Bella, we have to deal with one thing at a time. For now, let's work on getting rid of the Originals" Damon sighed.

I rolled my eyes at him and went upstairs to get my jacket. I put it on and ran downstairs to the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked angrily.

"To make sure Demetri doesn't hear about this stupid plan" I said. "We can't have the Volturi knowing"

He nodded and I turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll be back" I whispered before blurring out of the house.

* * *

I entered the house and focused, but I couldn't hear anything. I ran to Katherine's room and threw the door open. There was no sign of them, only their scent, but it was hours-old. I searched the whole house, and finally found a note in the kitchen.

_**Sorry, we got bored.**_  
_**See ya.**_  
_**xoxo**_  
_**Katherine**_

I roared and threw the table next to me on the wall. I called Alice and she agreed to meet me at the Boarding House.

I walked out of the car and smiled at Jasper, Edward and Carlisle.

"Guess she couldn't keep her mind shut for long" I sighed.

Edward took me in a tight hug, spinning me around, making me smile. I hugged him back and grinned at him as he put me down.

"Have you lost your mind?" he whispered scowling.

I rolled my eyes at him and hugged Carlisle and Jasper. We walked in the house and Alice jumped from the couch, running to me. I chuckled as she hugged me, tighter than Edward had. I would have been crushed immediately if I was still human.

"Sorry" she squeaked.

"It's okay, Ali. Why did you tell them?"

"I was with Edward when you called. I told Jasper weeks ago" she said sheepishly.

"What do we owe the pleasure of the visit?" Damon said wrapping an arm around my waist. The act was possessive but Edward didn't give it much attention, either he was ignoring or he wasn't so affected by it.

"Demetri and Katherine are gone" I said, "I tracked them until the highway but them the scent disappears"

"They must have got a car" Edward said.

"They're gone?" Damon scowled.

I showed them the note she left.

"If he left with her, not back to Italy, he's left duty, he won't report to Aro, and it will raise suspicions" I said.

"And if he went back to Italy so suddenly, without Bella… It will bring trouble" Alice said.

"We cannot fight the Volturi" Carlisle said sadly. "It would be signing our death sentence"

"We could gather people" Damon frowned.

"They would see it as an army against them" Jasper said.

"We are all in Aro's list, all I've done was keeping him away as long as I could" I sighed.

"Damon" Stefan said entering the house.

"What now?" Damon snapped.

Stefan frowned at the gathered group.

"Have you seen Elena?" Damon shook his head at his brother. "I can't find her"

"Shit" I sighed. "She has a terrible timing to get in trouble"

* * *

After Damon and Stefan contacted Caroline, who revealed Bonnie and her mom were helping Esther, and Elena had a meeting with Elijah, I decided to intervene. If I let it in Damon and Stefan's hands they would be more than willing to kill Elijah. The Cullens decided to keep an eye on the other Originals, distract Rebekah, Kol and Klaus with Caroline and Ric while Damon, Stefan and I got Elena. We went to the Originals house, but no one was there and there was not a trace of Elena. Damon's phone rang and he showed me it was Elijah before answering.

"Hey, buddy! Missed you! How long has it been?" he said answering.

_"You and your sarcasm were not missed since last night"_ Elijah answered calmly.

"Oh, right. Well, I did not miss you so much. Bella distracted me" he smirked.

"Stop" Stefan hissed at him.

"He has Elena!" I mouthed to him.

_"Lucky you"_ Elijah said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous" Damon said sweetly.

_"Anyway, just wanted to warn you. Rebekah is watching Elena. She has orders to kill her should she tries to run or someone tries to rescue her"_

"This is where you were supposed to say how much you want to give her back" Damon said scowling when Elijah didn't continue.

_"What I want? A bit obvious, but let me enlighten you since your brain isn't so bright"_

Damon opened his mouth to retort, but I shot him a glare.

_"You will help me stop my mother"_

"My goal is to get rid of you and your brother if you didn't notice. That's counterproductive" Damon said.

_"You help us now, or Elena dies screaming in agony. The choice is yours"_ Elijah said. _"Oh, and she is not at our state, so you can leave my house now"_

I looked around and down at the first floor, we were being watched.

_"Klaus' hybrids update me if he is not answering his phone. I hope you haven't done anything to him… There are an awful lot of people to revenge him in this town"_ Elijah said. _"You have until 9 o'clock, the moon will be full and high on the sky at 9:06, when my mom will do the spell. I would hurry up to think of something"_

He hung up and Damon put the phone in his pocket frowning at us.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

I grabbed him, throwing him on Stefan and out of the way. A hybrid was about to attack and collided with me as I got in the way. We rolled down the staircase as he clawed and growled at me. He had not been trained, Klaus trusted the hybrids' strength too much. I landed underneath him and kicked him off me. Standing up while he was still in the air, I grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the ground. He cried out in pain and I ripped his head off easily. I let the head fall from my hands and wiped the blood on his blue shirt. I looked at Stefan and Damon who were watching me with shock and awe.

"They trained me" I shrugged.

Damon stepped forward and I looked behind me at the front door. Two hybrids stood there, watching me with wide eyes.

"I would run if I were you" I said feeling my face go back to normal.

They didn't, but stepped back as we walked out of the house to Damon's car.

"I'll get Elijah to free Elena" I said not climbing in and checked my phone. "If someone can convince him, it's me. Stand by, and get a plan B. We have three hours"

Damon gave me a look that said I better be careful, and entered the car. He started the engine and I ran on an opposite direction.

* * *

"I had to sniff the whole town to find you" I said as I approached Elijah.

He was sitting in a bench on the park, where we had walked before Klaus took me to break the curse. He inclined his head and I saw his lips twitch as I sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" I asked. "I hate to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-years-old resurrected witches, I have no idea what to do"

"Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side" he said. "So, I'm wondering what to do in case your friends screw up on the task I gave them, not that I would have much time..."

"Ye little faith" I said and he smiled. "When I died… When you left me on the quarry…"

"I'm sorry, Isabella"

"I saw Blaire. The spirits brought me back" I said. "She, Bonnie's grams, dad, Rose-Marie, Jenna… I had some things to do, that's why they brought me back. One of them was bringing you back. And no one asked me to kill Klaus. So why would the spirits now help her killing all of you?"

"Because we are abominations, Bella"

"If you get killed… The Volturi will come for us" I said.

"Yes. That must motivate your friends a bit more"

"Where is Elena?"

He looked at me with amusement.

"It would be counterproductive to tell you"

"Where is she? Tell me" I snapped.

"I will not. You must not interfere in my plan" he said standing up.

I kicked the back of his knee and he fell forward. He stood up quickly and glared at me.

"I do not want to hurt you, Bella" he said warningly.

I let my face change.

"Tell me where Elena is now!" I growled.

"What are you up to?" he said with suspicion. "Do you honestly think I'll give you the answer? Ruin my mother's plan, and then you have Elena"

"Give me Elena and we'll ruin your mother's plan"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You want us dead, why would I give her first?"

"I do not want you dead, Elijah!" I said letting my face go back to normal. "But you don't have the right to put Elena's life at risk!"

"Rebekah will not kill her until I tell her so"

"Elena stabbed her in the back! Of course Rebekah will hurt her!" I took a deep breath and calmed down. "You promised to protect her, to help me, Elijah. Give her back"

"I promised that was the last time I helped a Petrova. You are safe, I didn't break my word, Isabella"

"I want my friend back, now!" I yelled.

"It's not that simple"

"Make it. You owe me that. You left me to die!"

His eyes turned sad and then cold.

"You are trying to manipulate me" he hissed getting in my face. "Your friends told you to come here and make me release Elena"

"Klaus manipulates you so easily, I thought I should give it a try" I taunted.

"Who are you?" he growled. "Isabella would never…"

"Elijah would never leave me to die" I shot back.

"One mistake doesn't make another right" he said. "Leave now, and this will be forgotten"

I grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and shook him.

"Not until you tell me where she is"

He easily pushed my hands off him, and when I tried to attack he got my arm twisted behind my back.

"You think two months of training with them you can face one of us?" he scoffed. "You're going to help your friends on getting my mother under control, and Elena won't be hurt"

He pushed me away, with not much strength and when I turned around he was gone. But I had gotten what I wanted. I grinned and ran into the woods.

* * *

_"The clock is ticking, we have an hour and we can't find the damn witch of the west"_ Damon grumbled on the phone.

"I'm searching for Elena" I said. "Alice and Jasper are looking around the Lockwood property since Rebekah is with Elena. Esme and Rose are supposed to keep an eye on Jake, the last thing we need now is for him to interfere"

_"Fine, call me"_ he said.

"Will do, bye"

I hung up and stopped walking. I frowned and turned around to face Leah. She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Your scent is not helping, stay away" I said.

"Why don't you want Jacob knowing?" she asked.

"Because I might hurt Rebekah. I don't need him getting in my way"

"I would ask why don't you just let them die, but it seems you're in a tight schedule" she said. "I'll make sure no one bothers you… Make it painful for Barbie Klaus"

"Don't worry, the She Devil will suffer" I grinned.

She turned around, phased and ran into the woods. I took a deep breath. The smell in Elijah's clothes was almost exactly like the one in the area I was. I knew I recognized it from somewhere. I had camped here one night with Edward and Emmett on the unsuccessful hunting trip. Taking another deep breath I caught the faint scent of Elena. It was not too hard to find the small crater on the ground. I jumped in and frowned at the tunnels. It was a nice place to keep someone hostage. I walked for a couple minutes and with a grin, I found Elena pacing while Rebekah sat calmly, checking her phone. Elena looked at me with wide eyes filled with relief.

"Hm, what do we have here" I asked amusedly.

Rebekah looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Elijah told me to kill anyone who tried to take her" she said.

"I would like to see you try" I laughed.

"Won't even break a sweat" she laughed back.

"I texted Jasper and Alice with the location" I told Elena giving her my phone. "Go that way, to the hole… They'll get you out"

Rebekah stood up glaring at me and Elena looked between us with apprehension.

"Go" I snapped at Elena.

She grabbed my phone but before she could run, Rebekah threw her back and got in my way to her.

"Let's do this" I said smirking.

"Jake won't be too happy I'll kill his old best friend" she said and smirked. "But then… you're already dead to him"

I launched myself at her, and she grabbed me by the hair._ Oh, she fought like a bitch_. I twisted her arm and she cried out. I threw her on the ground and kicked her in the ribs.

"Leave" I growled at Elena.

She gasped seeing my face and started to run as I told her. Rebekah stood up and kicked me hard, I flew back several feet. I dusted myself off, standing up and saw her going after Elena. I grabbed her by the hair and wrapped a hand around her neck.

"If I rip your head off, will you die?" I asked pulling her backwards.

She grabbed my arm and threw me over her head and to the ground. The earth made a cracking sound and the tunnel shook with the strength of the impact. She stepped on my back, pushing my head on the dirt.

"If I rip your head off, you will die" she taunted grabbing my arms and pulling them backwards.

I cried in pain as she almost tore my arms from my body and then suddenly she let go with a painful gasp. I stood up rubbing my shoulder and frowned at her. She slouched against the rock wall, clutching at her chest like she had been stabbed. Someone stabbed one of the Originals. I ran to Elena, and she was looking up at the hole, waiting for something.

"Alice? Jasper!" I called.

"They're not here" she said.

I grumbled and laced my fingers together, bending down. She looked down the corridor and put her foot on my hands. I propelled her up, and she grabbed the edges of the hole. I was about to push her up when something attacked me from behind. Rebekah tackled me to the ground and Elena screeched as she was left hanging.

"Bella!" she cried looking down.

I punched Rebekah and tried to get up, but she was fast, and pinned me to a wall. Her palm on my chin, her fingers against my lips while her whole left hand held me to the wall. She pushed her right hand up, and I felt the pressure to my bones, she was going to rip my head off. I could feel the strain on the connection of my skull to my spine. I tried to push her off but couldn't. Elena screamed as her fingertips slipped and she fell back on the tunnel. She groaned in pain and it gave me motivation. She was back to danger. I put my palms flat against the wall behind my back and jumped, my knees connecting to Rebekah's chest, and throwing her off me. I grabbed her by the head, ready to snap her neck when I remembered all Originals would be knocked out. Would that help? Damon and Stefan wouldn't stop Esther. Rebekah took advantage of my moment of hesitation and jumped on me, snapping my neck. I cried in pain and fell on the ground. Being a hybrid, she couldn't kill me that way. If I was of her kind only, I would be knocked out. But it was still painful, I could feel it in all my bones. I fell on the ground, going still, willing the pain to pass quickly. I heard Elena running, and Rebekah sighing.

"You just don't die, do you?" she asked amusedly. "Well, let me play a bit with Elena while you're down"

I whimpered and ignoring the pain, tried to get up. I slowly crawled up, and when I got up, I had support myself on the rocks. I groaned in pain as I dragged myself and when the pain eased a bit, I ran. I found Elena stuck inside a cave, where there was an empty coffin. Rebekah was pouring gasoline inside.

"Have you lost your mind?" I snapped pulling Rebekah away with all the strength I had.

"I like to think of myself as spontaneous" she retorted lighting a match. "Probably why Stefan and Jake like me so much"

She threw the match, and half of the cave got on fire. Elena jumped to the other side, watching Rebekah wide eyed. I grabbed Rebekah and pushed her against a wall.

"Enough, Rebekah" I snapped.

She easily pushed me off. Pain still burned through me.

"Let's see if you can enter" she said.

Grabbing me by the neck, she threw me in the cave. Like a cold one, I could enter, but I felt pain. The fact that she had threw me by the fire did not help. Elena panicked, patting the flames off of my arm with her coat as I thrashed in agony. I had heard about the pain of being inside a house you are not invited in. Good lord, I couldn't think. I flinched from Elena's touch and without realizing I had thrown myself across the room to the wall.

"This is fun" Rebekah said blocking the exit and lit another match. "How does it feel to know that these may be your last minutes?"

"You tell me, you're the one whose mother's is trying to kill you" Elena snapped. "Let her out!"

"Your tough act doesn't suit you" Rebekah shot back.

"I never said I was tough, but we both know that I am right"

I whimpered on the ground and opened my eyes as I sensed Rebekah moving. She was out of the way and I ran out of the cave, falling on the ground, breathing heavy.

"She doesn't hate you, Rebekah" I murmured. "Your mother… She just, doesn't understand your nature. She thinks there is no other choice"

"Spare me your pity, Bella. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it?"

I heard the scratch of another match being lit.

"You wouldn't dare" I mumbled looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Do you think I fear you? I can easily kill you" she snapped.

"Klaus would kill you for killing the doppelganger"

"I don't care about Klaus" she roared.

"You won't do it" Elena said quietly. "Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you are going after Matt and constantly teasing me about Stefan, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings."

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow at her, and looked at the match.

"You're right, I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying." she said, blowing the flame off.

"Enough, Rebekah, let them go. It's over"

I turned around and frowned at Jake. He was shaking, and staring down at Rebekah. They got in a stare contest and I heard Elena sigh. She was checking my phone. She showed the screen to me.

9:10

She ran out of the cave, past Rebekah who didn't do anything, and to me. She helped me up and I threw my arm around her shoulders. We passed Jake, and he stayed behind with Rebekah. A few feet behind him we met Alice and Jasper. Jasper picked me up and Alice took Elena. She was going to take her home, and Jasper dropped me off at the Boarding House. He left since I need to feed, and his control still wasn't the best. Damon walked in an hour later, looking tired, tense and nervous.

"Hey" I mumbled.

He looked at me and frowned.

"What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, as much as you men think it's sexy, chick fight is not easy" I joked. "Rebekah is not as Barbie as I thought, she knows a thing or two"

He sat beside me on the edge of the bed, and ran his hand down my head and hair, before slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his lap. I shared my blood bag with him and ghosted my fingertips on his forehead, trying to erase the V etched there.

"What is it?"

"I changed Abby to break the connection with Esther, so we could stop the sacrifice" he said.

"Bonnie's mom?"

"She's in transition"

"You'll have to give Bonnie some time, she will understand eventually" I whispered. "We had to stop Esther, save Elena. I was not going to get her out of there safe, you had to do it"

"No, I didn't. Stefan was the one supposed to do it, but… it should have been me, so" he shrugged.

"Why?" I frowned.

"He's hanging by a thread. Barely over his last ripper binge and all he wants is to be the old Stefan again. He has enough to feel guilt about, and he will be for decades at least, why add to it?"

"You're a good brother, Damon"

"I tried to steal his girl and had an affair with his other girl in 1864. I promised an eternity of misery. I don't think that qualifies me to the Brother Of The Year Award" he chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Whatever, you are" I said nuzzling his neck.

"I was worried about you" he murmured against my neck.

"You are silly, I would be fine. I'm badass, remember?"

"Well, excuse me for worrying about the safety of the love of my life" he scoffed, lying back on the bed bringing me on top of him.

"I love you too, even though you always say it in twisted ways" I said and kissed him.

* * *

_**Dear Isabella,**_

_**Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Someone who doesn't think about her own safety to protect her loved ones, someone who died over and over for a friend, a sister or a lover. **_

_**I'm a hypocrite, and my mother opened my eyes to my behavior. I think and say of myself as noble, virtuous. But when it is convenient I kill, maim, torment, I use people when I see it fit. I always thought Damon was not good enough for you, you deserved so much better. Today I realize, I am not better than him, and cannot be. I was foolish to hope. Forgive me for putting you in a uncomfortable position. **_

_**Tell Elena I am sorry and that I respect her for her courage, sincerity and compassion, all almost as wonderful as yours. **_

_**Your compassion is a gift, Bella. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. **_

_**Always and forever. **_

_**Elijah**_

"Hey, everything okay?" Damon asked.

I folded the letter and put it in my pocket, blinking away the tears. I turned to Damon with a smile and grabbed my last bag from the room. I was taking my stuff to the Boarding House.

"Yes" I pecked him on the lips. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place"

"The doors are always open for you, sweetheart" he said taking the bag from me and gave me a smirk. "Stefan went hunting, so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours"

He wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled, wrapping my arm around his waist as we walked out of the house I had been sharing with Katherine and Demetri.

"I love how that sounds" I said.

"And I love the sound of that giggle" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Back to cheesy?"

"Shut up"

I giggled again.

* * *

**AN: Song I was listening to while writing this chapter:_ Monster - Paramore_ and _Renegade - Paramore_. Highly recommend :)**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	41. 1912

"Isn't it funny that we, vampires, have our own council in a town that has a council against us?" I asked amusedly as I sat down on the couch.

The Boarding House living room was full. All the Cullens, except Carlisle who was working, Stefan, Jake and I were gathered to discuss what to do from now on. Caroline stayed with Bonnie and her mom, Abby, helping pack, they were leaving town as quick as possible so there wouldn't be any accidents with the newborn vampire. Care had updated Stefan and Damon, saying Abby was acting weird, and Bonnie was still hurt about her mother's 'murder'. I could relate to weird, I had freaked out when I found out that as a vampire I had lost all my powers. And although I understood why Bonnie was upset, she would just have to understand that we had to do something, and our only options were kill Abby or change Bonnie.

"Edward is going with Caroline to help Abby adjust" Esme said once Damon came back with a drink for me.

"I'll keep my phone with me all times" Edward said from the corner, he was leaned against the wall, watching everyone. "If anything comes up, just call and I'll run back. We won't have many problems, I think"

"With most of the Originals gone, we just have Rebekah and Klaus to deal with" Emmett said.

"And that girl seems more interested in cheerleading than killing for now" Rose said.

I could feel the tension rolling off Jake. He sat across from me, arms crossed, a deep frown, but looking down, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Jake? Is there something you want to say?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me, his frown deepened for a moment and then softened a bit.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better" he sighed. "I know none of you like her, and that you judge me for imprinting on her…"

"It's okay, dear, you can't control who you love" Esme said soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought she would change. She was helping us on homecoming, with Mikael and Klaus" he murmured.

"Elena did stab her in the back" Rose said.

"Because we had to, Rebekah would get in our way eventually" Damon said.

"And that doesn't mean she can try to kill Bella and Elena" Jake said angrily. "She can't change, she's Barbie Klaus, and… Sam is not happy with this. The whole pack isn't. So, I'm leaving town"

"Can you?" I frowned. "If you imprinted on her…"

"I can try" he shrugged standing up. "Leah is staying, to help with anything, and so you guys have a connection to La Push. We'll come right away if needed" he looked at me with sadness. "I'm sorry"

I nodded slowly and he left.

"So, no Kol, no Elijah, no Finn, no Esther, no Jake… No Edward, no Witch and no Caroline for a while" Damon said. "So what do we do?"

"We have to deal with the Volturi" I said.

"We can't deal with the Volturi, Bella" Jasper said.

"He's right" Alice mumbled.

"Well, we can't just stay here, waiting for death!"

"And what do you want us to do?" Rosalie asked. "We have to wait to see what they'll do"

"Maybe I should return, that might keep them away" I suggested.

Damon shook his head, his grip on my thigh tightening.

"No" Esme said.

"Absolutely not" Edward agreed.

"Alice" I said, begging for help.

"I still see them coming when you decide to go, Bella. It won't change anything now" she said sadly.

"Your visions are not certain" Stefan said.

"And it doesn't seem like they'll come anytime soon" Edward said. "Your vision would be much clearer. We don't have to worry about it for now"

"We have to worry now, prepare to fight" I snapped.

"Well, can we discuss what to do with Klaus?" Stefan said trying to change the subject.

I groaned and sunk on the couch. Damon shot me an amused look, and sipped his bourbon.

"We have no way to kill him, and he might keep the Volturi away for now" I said.

"He has hybrids all over town, that is a problem" Damon said.

"If they try something… We kill them"

"Then he'll use Elena to create more" Esme reminded me.

"He will create more, killing the ones he has or not" I said. "It's not so easy to find a werewolf pack, he would have to go out of town on a search trip… That doesn't sound bad to me. With the werewolves changing into hybrids, there won't be bloodlines, so soon he'll run out of werewolves to change"

"Alright. I think we're done" Edward said pushing off the wall, and going to the door. "I gotta go"

"Wait!" Damon snapped as the others started to stand. "What about the serial killer?"

"I thought you had it under control" Edward frowned.

"Oh, yes, I'm Sherlock Holmes, I knew who it was from the beginning. Unfortunately, people want evidence and I have none against Meredith Fell"

"Meredith isn't the killer" Emmett said. "You just want to blame her for what happened to Bella. Bella is over it, get over it too, Damon. I'm sorry"

"Her boyfriend was killed, the one who probably knew what she was doing to her patients. Then Bill Forbes, her patient, dies… And Alaric was stabbed" Damon pointed out.

The Cullens all exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Carlisle warned us that he attended Sheriff Forbes' suspect, he is in jail" Esme said.

"What?" Damon snapped standing up. "Why don't I know that? Who is it?"

"It's Ric" Edward said. "Meredith shot him after he tried to attack her"

* * *

Damon burst in the police station, understandably pissed. Pushing past an officer, he headed towards the cells, the man turned to stop him with an angry scowl and I grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. He glared at me and I glared right back.

"Try to stop us" I said threateningly.

I knew he couldn't be compelled, Liz gave the officers vervain, but he stopped fighting, looking at me with fearful eyes. I wondered for a moment if my face was changing, but I knew I was in control. I let him go and rushed to catch up with Damon.

"You two can't be in here!" Liz snapped following us as we got to Ric's cell.

He looked confused, and relieved to see us.

"Let him go" I told Liz.

"I can't do that, Bella" she said.

"He's not the killer!" Damon snapped.

"Liz, for god's sake, I was stabbed!" Ric pointed out.

"We are considering you injured yourself to erase suspicions" she said and we all scowled at her. "Look, I don't want to do this. But things look really bad. He had access to the Gilberts' stakes, stakes that Elena touched leaving her fingerprints"

"Anyone can break into her house and steal it" I said.

"Meredith…"

"You're arresting him for what that nut job Dr. Fell says?" Damon asked angrily.

"No, I'm detaining him. The cell is for his own good" Liz said and turned to Alaric. "You were shot. Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you. What happened to Bella... we don't need it happening again"

"Dr. Fell is the one who shot me" Ric protested.

"Because you came at her with a knife!" Liz said exasperated.

"I did not! I only found a knife hidden in her things!"

"Let's calm down" I said with a sigh. "No chance of you getting him out of here?"

"No" Liz asked.

"No bail?" she shook her head at me. "He has the right to a lawyer"

Damon scoffed as if I was being silly.

"An innocent man doesn't plead his case" Liz said.

"So, you are giving us no choice but to leave him here?" I asked scowling.

"I'm just waiting for the coroner's report about the death of the medical examiner. Then we'll see" she said sadly.

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing that for what it seemed like, Dr. Fell would find a way to incriminate Ric on it too. Damon and I were walking out of station when Elena came running in, still in her work-out clothes.

"What happened? Where is he?" she asked.

"Liz won't get him out for now" Damon said.

"What will we do?"

"Nothing" I said. "We can't do anything, there are guards watching"

"Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something!" she insisted.

"I could rip out Dr. False Accusations' throat. Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to squirrels" Damon mused.

"Squirrels?" I scoffed. "I would feed it to pigs"

"Stop it! We can't kill everyone who starts trouble" Elena protested.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Damon said tugging on my hand. "Come on, Bella, let's go"

"You have to trust we'll do the right thing about Ric" I told Elena and she gave me a disbelieving look. "We saved your life last night. You're welcome by the way"

"You could at least show a little compassion about Bonnie" she murmured.

"You're right, her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?" Damon mocked. "My priority is do that"

"Now you're just being mean" I commented with a frown.

"I'm mean, Elena hates me… The Earth is back on its axis!"

I rolled my eyes at him and gave Elena a reassuring smile before walking out with him.

"Any idea of what we will do?" I asked as we entered the car.

"I think so" he muttered.

* * *

We walked in the Boarding House. I was checking my messages. Alice updated me that Edward said everything was going as fine as possible with Bonnie's mom, and that she had a glimpse of Demetri running on some place with a lot of snow. It could be anywhere, Alaska, North Pole, South Pole, Iceland, Russia…

"Hey, Stef" Damon greeted happily.

Stefan gave me a questioning look and I shrugged eyeing Damon suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"I was hoping we could hand. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually 'hang out'. We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder Twins powers"

"I'm gonna keep an eye on Dr. Fell and Ric" I said.

I didn't know what Damon was planning, but apparently he didn't need my help.

"What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?" Damon asked, ignoring what I said.

Stefan gave me another look and smirked at Damon.

"Oh, I get it, I get it. Your best friend is in jail, your girlfriend stopped pretending she doesn't care so you don't have anything to do with yourself" Stefan said.

"There's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder" Damon said going to the study.

I followed him, and Stefan waited a second.

"What are you planning?" I whispered to Damon.

"Nothing" he said innocently.

"We're in this together, Damon, I can help"

He didn't answer me, just gave me a long look that I interpreted as 'just go with the flow'. Stefan entered the study, leaned against the wall. While Damn looked between books and family journals, I watched Stefan. He couldn't stand still. He was twitchy. He ignored me and sat down, spinning in the chair while Damon continued to look for something.

"You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach" I said. "You'll leave a trail of bodies, you can't play this game of all or nothing"

"What do you know?" he asked harshly.

Damon glanced at us.

"I tried doing it. It didn't work" I said calmly. "Snapped, drank so much I blacked out. Thankfully, they covered it for me. Hard to explain why dozens of people suddenly died. Pay our old friend moderation a visit"

"So you moderate now?" Stefan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No. Just a suggestion" I murmured.

"What are you doing, Damon?" Stefan asked irritably.

I looked as Damon went through Stefan's diaries.

"Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?" Damon asked.

"The grand-nephew you killed?" I asked confusedly. "Weren't you in town already?"

"Our nephew. The first Zachariah Salvatore" Damon explained.

"You had a brother?"

"Half-brother" Stefan answered.

"The bloodline had to go on" Damon said. "Not that it was dad's worst worry when he got the maid knocked up. So, do you remember his funeral?"

"Vaguely, why?" Stefan asked suspicious.

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month" Damon said.

"Your point being?"

"I'm trying to remember what year it was"

"1912"

"Vaguely, huh?" I asked Stefan amusedly as Damon narrowed his search. "What are you implying, Damon?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying there were council members killed that year too, connect the dots, darling" Damon said pulling a diary with a flourish.

"So, the killer is a vampire?" I asked. "Someone that was here in 1912?"

"If someone didn't kill another family member…"

"I didn't" Stefan snapped at Damon's accusation.

"Well, then, that has to be it" Damon said shrugging flipping through pages. "Although, we were the only vampires in town then"

"That's not true" Stefan smirked. "There was your friend, Sage"

"She didn't do it, not her style and she told me so" Damon said.

"And you believed her?" I asked.

"Why would she lie?"

"Because you were the uncle of one of the victims?" I shrugged.

"It wasn't her" he said in a no-discussion tone.

"So, we're looking for someone who's been here in 1912 and that is back? There isn't anyone back" I said.

"This town is full of families that like to follow tradition" Stefan said. "Maybe we just have to find a descendent that is a bit nuts"

"In Mystic Falls?" I smirked. "Well, we'll take some time to narrow that down"

Stefan chuckled and Damon snapped the diary closed.

"Let's go out for a drink" Damon told Stefan.

I stayed in their study, searching for any books that could have records of 1912 and they went out. I found a couple of report books and went to the library. Mrs. Jones, the eighty-years-old librarian, welcomed me warmly and asked if she could help with anything. I knew that the town's records on population, death and events were in the restricted session, so I compelled her to let me go there. I got the folders of that decade and calmly walked out of the library with them. I walked the couple of blocks to the police station and when I got there a couple of officers tried to stop me from seeing Ric.

"Get out of my way" I snapped pushing past them.

"What are you doing here?" Ric asked when I approached his cell.

"Damon is onto something with Stefan and I'm gonna investigate this murders" I said sitting on the ground and crossing my legs. "Thought I could keep you company"

"We tried to block her, but she's an insisting feisty little thing" an officer was saying as he followed Liz.

"I get it" Liz said soothingly to him. "I'll take it from here"

"If you didn't give them vervain…" I shrugged flipping through pages.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping him some company" I said innocently. "Is there a law against it? If so, arrest me, Liz"

"What are you up to? Are those the city records? The _restricted_ city records?" Liz asked eyeing the folders.

"Yeah, I need to check something"

"Bella…"

"Liz, you arrested my friend. You owe me the chance of doing something to help him" I snapped. "Now, I'm gonna stay peacefully here while checking these"

"I can't…"

"Think of it as a favor you are doing to town"

"How so?"

"Well, I'm starving, and this is distracting me for now" I shrugged.

She stared at me in shock, exchanged a look with Ric and with a sigh left.

"You like to scare people" Ric murmured.

"I like to be honest"

"At least I'm safe from you inside the cell" he joked.

"Ric, if I truly wanted to kill you, I could destroy these bars and have my wicked way with you…" I smirked. "Well, your neck"

"You sound so much like him" he frowned. "He's rubbing off on you"

"Damon?" I grinned. "Oh, he's rubbing on me alright"

He chuckled and sat on the floor, watching me do the research.

A couple of hours reading reports, I discovered that besides Zachariah Salvatore, Fells, Swans, Lockwoods and other founding families members were killed. I asked Ric why he was attacked, what was his connection to the other victims was. He had joined the council, forced his way in basically, before Prank Night.

"So, you were in Italy?" he asked conversationally.

"Yeah… Didn't get to visit much though"

"So, you were trained in combat, brainwashed and held as prisoner. That sounds fun" he muttered.

"Brainwashed?" I chuckled. "Ric, when you have eternity, you have to adapt to it. I can't feed on animals and I would go insane, suicidal with the guilt"

"Stefan seemed to have it under control"

"Seemed. He was weak, he couldn't control himself if he tasted a drop of human blood, and he carried all this guilt"

"So, it's better to be a ripper?"

"No, but I had to accept what I am. I can't let guilt destroy me, and I have to feed to survive, so" I shrugged.

I didn't listen to his answer as I frowned at something. I unfolded the delicate aged piece of paper, and read the article. Turning the page, I found the police report and a medical evaluation.

"What?" Ric asked as I stood up, gathering the things.

"Sorry, Ric, I gotta go" I said hurriedly.

I threw the things on the passenger seat of the Ferrari. Although I liked the car Demetri picked on the way here, it was too flashy for this town. And it was exactly what Damon pointed out when I parked on the back of the Grill, where he was with Rebekah and Stefan.

"Discreet" Damon said as I got out of the car.

"We have a bit of a problem" I said.

"What now?"

I glared at Rebekah.

"Shoo" I said.

"Excuse me?" she snapped angrily.

"I'm gonna rip your head off, there's no one to stop me this time. Jake is gone, and I don't feel like I owe a thing to your brother"

"Go ahead, let's see what you can do"

"Girls, girls" Damon said getting between me and Rebekah. "Let's all calm down. Now… Rebekah, go bother someone else. We have more important matters"

"You're an asshole" she snapped.

"I've been told. Now, leave!" he snapped back.

She huffed and I shot her a look. She rolled her eyes at me and smirked. She was planning something, and I was not going to like it, for sure. She turned and walked away. I rolled my eyes at her retreating form and Damon cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What was she doing with you?" I asked frowning.

"She is up to something, I'll find out what later" he said. "What's the problem"

"If Liz follows our idea of investigating the descendent of the serial killer of 1912… Elena or Jeremy will be blamed. It was Samantha Gilbert who did that, she confessed a couple of years later and they sent her to a sanatorium"

"Jeremy is out of town" Damon frowned.

"What are you implying?" Stefan asked with a scowl. "That is was Elena? Have you lost your mind?" he snapped.

"No, but you are easily losing your cool" Damon glared at him. "You can't do this cold turkey thing, Stefan, it's messing with your head. You can't handle it, you never did. Time to get that monkey off your back"

He got in the way of a girl who was passing by and she looked at him with a frown.

"Don't make a sound" Damon compelled her.

Grabbing her by the waist, he bit her on the neck and then turned her to Stefan. I stared at the blood, the drops going down her neck, staining her olive skin and the neckline of her grey top. Her heart was racing, she was struggling against Damon's hold on her neck, but she didn't make a sound as he told her.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump…_

"Damon" I said shakily feeling my fangs elongate as my eyes changed.

"Easy" he said to me harshly. "Feed or I'll let Bella have her way with her. You know she'll kill her. Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you."

I looked away but a second later I was back to focusing on the blood.

"Look at what you're doing to Bella!" Stefan snapped. "Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me."

"Because you let it control you. You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it." Damon said calmly and looked at me. "You, I know you can control it. You did it before, do it"

The fact that Damon was ignoring my weakness to help his brother was overshadowed by the thirst. I whimpered at the burn in my throat and Damon seemed to realize it was not so simple. He let go of the girl, and held me by the shoulders. He looked into my wild eyes and frowned.

"Bella, calm down" he said.

The girl had fallen on the ground, shaking and silently crying. I tried to push Damon away but his grip on my shoulders tightened. Stefan rushed to the girl's side to help her, looking at me, guarded. Stefan had forgotten she was bleeding. How could he forget that sweet, warm, enticing scent? Damon was saying something to me but all I could hear was _thump, thump, thump_. Reality finally hit Stefan. He closed his eyes with a scowl of pain and his face changed. He turned to the girl, and slowly the hesitation faded in his eyes. His lips closed in on the bite and I could feel the blood being drained slowly. I snarled at Damon and grabbing his arm, I twisted and passed underneath it before pushing him to the ground. Someone was stealing my prey. Stefan turned to me with blood on his lips, and grabbed me by the neck, not letting me come nearer the prey. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from me before biting the girl on the other side of her neck. She whimpered quietly, her hands pushing against my unyielding body. The blood went down my throat like silk, quenching the burn. Her heart was slowing down and I was coming back to my senses. Hands were holding me, pulling and pushing.

"She has to let go, if I pull her she'll break the girl in half!" I heard Damon snap.

"You want me to tear her jaw off?" Stefan snapped back.

_Thump._

The grip on my arms and waist loosened as I drank the last of the girl's blood and I blinked twice before focusing on Stefan, standing in front of me with a worried, shocked frown. Damon's hands on my waist slipped to my stomach and his arms wrapped around me from behind. I let the body fall to the ground and blinked once more.

"You're okay?" Damon murmured in my ear.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I told you. I'm… I don't have control" I murmured.

"What the hell is going on here?"

We turned and I winced. Elena and Matt were feet away, staring at us with shock and horror. I could imagine what it looked like. One body, two vampires with bloody mouths – one of them her boyfriend.

"What did you do?" she breathed looking between me and Stefan.

Stefan quickly wiped the blood from his chin.

"Relax, Elena. It was just a little experiment" Damon said. I knew he wanted to say 'a failed experiment'. "There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be"

"You killed a girl. No need to make it dramatic?" she snapped. "Good Lord, what happened to you all?"

She ran away and Matt quickly followed her. Damon tossed keys to Stefan.

"Take my car, the trunk is plastic covered for the body" Damon said tugging on my hand.

He took the keys from me and we got in the Ferrari, leaving Stefan to deal with the body.

"I told you… I'm a ripper, like Stefan" I said as he drove top speed to his house. "Maybe worse"

"This is just consequences of your time with the Volturi. We'll get you back on track, Bella. You did it on your birthday"

"Yes, and I also killed people that night" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I… I thought you were exaggerating, and I needed help with Stefan" he said softly.

"It's okay" I said taking his hand. "It kind of worked… he didn't kill her and it wasn't his fault that she died"

"See?" he squeezed my hand. "You still are the annoyingly forgiving Bella"

I chuckled and leaned back on my seat. At Ferrari's top speed we quickly got to the Boarding House and when he parked the car, he turned to me.

"C'mere" he whispered.

He gently cupped my face, wiping some of the blood with his thumb. I gave him a weak smile and playfully sucked his thumb, licking it clean of blood. He kissed me hard, erasing the taste of blood in my mouth until I could only taste him.

"I love you" I murmured against his lips.

"You too" he murmured before kissing me again, this time more gently.

* * *

I got out of the shower and put one of Damon's shirts on before going downstairs. Damon had been talking to Stefan, and I let them have some privacy but the subject had just returned to the Founder's Council killer – Samantha Gilbert.

"It couldn't be" Damon was saying as I entered the living room.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I killed her" Damon said calmly. "I'm sure of it"

"So she's a vampire?" Stefan frowned.

"No, her death report says she tried to do a lobotomy on herself with a knitting needle and bled to death. There was even an article on it" I said. "And she couldn't have compelled everyone to hid her existence, because the council had vervain, remember?"

"So… you didn't kill her" Stefan said uncertainly.

"No, I'm certain I killed her" Damon said firmly.

"She's a Gilbert!" I said as the bulb lit in my head. I took my phone to call Elena. "She had her grandfather's ring, the one Emily spelled against supernatural death! The same one that was passed on through generations…"

"Until Isobel gave it to Ric" Damon concluded with a deep frown.

"So, the ring is why Ric is killing people?" Stefan asked.

I read the message on my phone with a confused frown. I looked at them and sighed.

"Dr. Fell just took off the charges against Ric, the coroner's report says the time of death of the medical examiner is wrong. Ric was at the party" I said confusedly.

"Samantha went insane. She had blackouts, during which she killed people" Stefan said. "Like Ric said he blacked out from drinking after the party"

"What do we do?" I asked worriedly. "We can't let Liz arrest Ric. He's all family Elena and Jeremy have"

"Dammit" Damon grumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe there's a cure" Stefan said. "A witch did the ring, maybe Bonnie could help"

"Except Bonnie is mad because of her mother" Damon said.

"Since when someone didn't help because of anger, Damon?" I pointed out. "We always help each other, Bonnie will. We're family… Or at least Elena is to her"


	42. New Friends, Old Friends

"It will be alright, Damon" I said softly as we drove to the hospital. "We'll help him"

"Should've seen this one coming. There's not a sane person in this town" he said lightly.

"Cheating death always has its consequences" I whispered. "We had seen mine, we should have known the ring could do the same"

"I expected an alcoholic problem with him, not this"

"I know you won't admit that you care for him and that you're worried… But the joking is bit too much" I said smiling a little.

"I don't care about anyone" he scoffed.

"Oh, really?"

"Really" he smirked at me.

"Fuck you then" I chuckled and he joined me. "I hate you"

"Me too"

I huffed and leaned back on my seat. He stopped the car, grabbed my hand and tugged me close to him.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed me.

"Hmm, much better" I murmured against his lips with a smile. "Me too"

* * *

"Where is he?" Damon demanded when we found Meredith and Elena talking on a quiet corridor.

"On a scan" Meredith frowned.

"I'm taking him home, this is bullshit" Damon said. "Discharge him"

"There's nothing physically wrong with him anyway" Meredith sighed looking at a chart.

"Normally, a serial killer's problem is psychological" I said.

"He says he didn't do it" Elena muttered.

"Denial" I said.

"Come on, take me to him" Damon said impatiently.

"I wanna talk to Elena, go ahead" I said.

He shot me a questioning look but followed Meredith. Elena took a deep breath, let it out, and leaned against a wall.

"Look about last night…"

"What was that?" she asked frowning. "How could you two let Stefan… Well, how could Damon let you two do that?"

"I know you think Stefan can go back to his old diet, but it's not so simple, Elena. We are vampires, we need human blood. If he plays the game of all or nothing he was playing yesterday, he'll lose it. He always does"

"What is your excuse?"

"I don't have one… Except I can't control myself, which is really lame" I chuckled mirthlessly. "Have you ever got really, really sick?" she nodded. "With fever and bedridden? You feel like you're gonna go insane if you stay sick one more day" she nodded again. "Ahn, once I got a really bad throat infection… It felt like there was a cat in my throat, the fur making it dry and its claws tearing it. That's how it feels. Damon says it's not quite like that for him, Edward said it's like that for his kind. It feels like I'm burning, like I'm not myself. I smell the blood and before I know it instincts take over and I killed a few people"

"So… you regret turning into a vampire?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, Elena. I… It's hard to know I'll live forever, like this, made of stone, while people I care about grow old, have families and die… But, most of the time, Damon makes the thought of it better. We'll have forever, the notion is romantic, but at the same time… forever is unknown, it's scary"

I extended the bracelet I wore to the Mikaelsons' ball.

"I wanted to give you this, I forgot… well, you were mad at me then, and there wasn't opportunity" she took it carefully. "I had it done in Italy by a special jeweler, it's the moonstone. The one that bound the curse, the one that bound us. I… I thought it was a good redemption gift, I don't know"

She nodded slowly and I turned to leave.

"I wanted to resent you" she said quietly and I stopped. "For leaving just like that, when I needed you, your friendship, when we were all worried about you. I got mad because you came back and you don't know how things were when you left. Damon was brokenhearted. It was worse than with Katherine"

I looked at her with a frown.

"I didn't know" I mumbled.

"I know" she smiled sadly. "But you're back now, and even if you act weird sometimes, like you don't care, most of the time you seem like the old Bella. And you proved that by fighting Rebekah to keep me safe. You're my friend, friends accept that friends change, but will always be friends" she put on the bracelet with a small smile. "I missed you"

* * *

"Elena didn't want to come, of course" I mused.

"Of course" Damon said as we approached the gathering of people for the Wickery Bridge restoration ceremony.

"Ahn, Bella?" Meredith asked nervously and I turned to her with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm sorry, really, really sorry. For giving you the blood. I didn't know this would happen to you, or that… there was another kind of vampires in town, one working with me…"

"It's fine, Meredith" I gave her a reassuring smile and took Damon's hand. "I'll have eternity with people I love…" I shrugged.

Meredith gave me a sad, awkward smile and Ric pulled her closer to him. It was good to see him moving on from Jenna.

"Why are we here?" Ric asked frowning.

"Ric, the world can't stop because you're an accidental psycho killer" Damon answered calmly.

"Don't you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith retorted.

"Damon? Nah" I chuckled.

"Well, I'm going home" Ric said.

Damon nodded, distractedly and I told them to go ahead. After a quick conversation with Carol Lockwood, that explained why we were there – Damon had contributed a lot for the renovation – I asked him if we could leave.

"In a bit" he said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Nothing" he smirked.

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student"

I turned to the woman approaching. She was tall, lean, with red hair and bright green eyes. She had a confident smirk, one that reminded me a lot of Damon's.

"Sage, my hottest teacher" Damon greeted with a smile.

"Hello" she said to me.

"Bella" I said, watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm just passing through"

"Nobody just passes through Mystic Falls" I said smirking.

"Isabella is right" Rebekah said approaching. "What are you doing here?" she sneered at Sage.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage answered not even looking at Rebekah.

I threw Damon a worried look. If his friend became a problem because of the Originals, we would have to kill her.

"Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going." Rebekah said with a mean smirk.

"He probably went looking for me." Sage retorted scowling at her.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you"

"I doubt that"

"No? 'Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." Rebekah said dismissively.

"God, I hate that elitist Original bitch" Sage said as Rebekah walked away.

"You know them? Finn?" I asked.

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since."

"Really?" Damon said teasingly.

"He did left town, and… well, I don't really know why Rebekah doesn't like you" I shrugged and let go of Damon's hand. "I'm gonna go talk to her"

He shot me a confused look but quickly masked, turning to talk to Sage. I walked quickly to catch up with Rebekah and when I did, she turned to me with a glare.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To apologize" I said seriously and she frowned. "I'm sorry. I understand you a bit… they are your family, and we're not. We shouldn't antagonize you for being loyal to them as we are to ours. Jacob is gone, and I really miss him. I can't go to the reservation, and I wanted him here so we could work on our friendship. I don't want him to resent me for being a bitch to you. Maybe we could… be… friendly?"

She eyed me, surprised, shocked. She nodded slowly, her scowl fading a bit.

"Okay"

I smiled at her and walked back to Damon. He and Sage looked at me with frowns, but I ignored them.

"I need to go shopping, running out of clothes at the speed you destroy them" I smiled at him and kissed him softly. "See you later. Behave"

He grumbled something, throwing me a glare as I grinned at him for behaving like a child scolded in front of his friends. I kissed his cheek and walked away from them.

* * *

I stopped by the Boarding House to get my car and purse and found Stefan on the study, on his fifth blood bag.

"I can see you're now succeeding on control" I commented looking for my keys.

"What did you say to Elena this morning?" he asked frowning.

"Why?"

"She doesn't stop calling"

"If you answered she would" I retorted. "So, you're stress eating? That's what takes people to obesity"

He threw me a look that told me the joke was not appreciated.

"I told her what she already knew but refused to accept" I said with a sigh. "We're vampires, we drink blood. She has to get over it so you two can work out. You too. Own it, live it, love it. Don't be ashamed of what you are. The shame drove you to fail on control…"

"So you are ashamed? Because you don't have control, let's face it" he said.

"I'm a vampire doppelganger, a hybrid of two species" I said rolling my eyes. "I think my problems with blood are a bit deeper than shame"

"Thank you, for trying to help with Elena… But don't" he said. "It's more complicated than that"

"You make it complicated, Stefan. She's reaching out. Your relationship will never work if only she works on it"

* * *

"How about this one?" I asked getting out of the dressing room.

"No" Rosalie said firmly. "No way"

"Yellow is not your color" Alice said frowning in distaste.

"She's right, dear" Esme said mortified.

"Alright! No yellow" I said going back in.

"How about blue?" Esme asked from outside. "You look lovely in blue"

"I think Damon prefers red" I said.

"Because blue was Edward's favorite color on her" Alice explained.

"Yeah, that would be a buzz kill" Rose murmured.

"This one?" I asked getting out with a deep blueberry top and a white skirt.

"Yes" Alice said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me what would be good by your visions?" I asked going back in.

"But then it wouldn't be fun, Bella" Rosalie said.

I got out and sat on the couch while Esme and Rosalie went in the dressing rooms. I sipped the champagne, looking around the expensive boutique.

"This reminds me of the dresses fitting for the wedding" I murmured.

"Yes" Alice dragged the word, suspicious. Silently asking where I was going with that.

"So?" Rosalie asked walking out in a nude color dress.

"Looks great" I said sincerely.

She beamed and went back in.

"Things are so complicated" I sighed leaning back on the couch. "Crazy"

"When things weren't crazy, Bella?" Alice chuckled. "We're vampires"

"Right" I sighed. "I wonder sometimes if I made the wrong choice"

"What wrong choice?" she scowled.

"Not marrying Edward" I said. "If I had, and he had changed me, nothing would happen. Jenna would still be here, John, Andie, Stefan wouldn't have left and…"

"Stop right there, missy" Alice said. "You can't put that responsibility on your shoulders. Things would have been bad, marrying Edward or not. Besides, you know that… it wasn't meant to be"

"She's right, Bella" Esme said poking her head out of the dressing room. "Damon makes you so happy… Edward did too, but not as much. His departure from Forks after your birthday seemed to always loom over you, and Damon makes you care-free happy"

"I agree" Rosalie said. "Even though he's a jackass sometimes"

"Rosalie" Esme scolded.

"What? It's true"

"It is" I laughed.

Alice looked at me with a secretive smile. Even Esme and Rosalie, who weren't in on all aspects, were telling me that Damon was right for me. Her eyes unfocused and she scowled.

"It would be wise to check up on said jackass" she said.

"Of course he wouldn't behave" I rolled my eyes, standing up taking the clothes to pay for them. "Thanks girls, next time we'll get shoes"

"I'll get you some and leave at the Boarding House later" Alice said. "And no, Esme, that dress looks awful"

Esme rolled her eyes and pulled me to a hug.

"I'm happy for you, honey" she whispered. "And don't forget, we're family, no matter what"

"Thanks, Esme" I murmured. "And Alice is right… that dress is awful"

She chuckled and let me go.

* * *

I parked the car and got all the shopping bags, expecting Damon to come out to help me any minute. He didn't. I frowned at the loud music as I entered the house, and walked to the living room. Damon and Sage were dirty dancing while Rebekah sulked by the piano. Damon spun Sage around, and as he pulled her back to his chest, she giggled.

"Oops" she said. "Busted"

I arched an eyebrow as Damon gave me a blank look. _Oh, yeah, you're in trouble._ He gave me an innocent smile in return to my glare and I heard Rebekah laughing. I dropped the bags and walked to the coffee table, full of bottles.

"Can I ask what the hell is going on and why wasn't I in on it?" I asked and drank wine from an aged bottle. "Nice"

"Klaus got it from a queen, not sure which" Rebekah said.

"We're having a party" Damon said.

"What for?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Friendship" he smirked. "You and Bekah…"

"Rebekah" she corrected.

"…are friends now, and I was planning on getting these two on good terms" Damon continued. "And apologize for my assholeness"

"You would have to throw a rave that lasted a century to apologize for your assholeness, Damon" I said smirking.

"I like her" Sage said sitting on an armchair and reaching for a blood laced drink. "You have him on a leash"

"She does not" Damon scoffed.

"He likes to think not" I teased and walked to Rebekah. "Not enjoying the party?"

She waved at Damon who pulled Sage to dance again, and rolled her eyes.

"It was a bad idea to come" she said.

"Come on" I said tugging on her arm. "Where else we could have fun around here?"

"Your boyfriend is a bit of a manwhore" she commented with a smile.

"Finding him on a private party with two women gave me the ultimate clue" I laughed. "He won't change, so I accept it, and enjoy it"

"How?" she frowned.

I smirked and started dancing. She chuckled and joined us.

* * *

"Bekah?" I asked softly. "Rebekah"

"She's out" Damon said, pleased with himself.

"This is awkward" I whispered resting my head on his chest.

"This was awesome"

"You're such a guy" I rolled my eyes at him.

The door creaked and Sage tiptoed in. I watched as she sat at the end of the bed and after giving us a quick look, focused on Rebekah.

Damon had said he would work on finding out what Rebekah was up to. Sage, a 900-years-old vampire, was clearly his weapon.

"I don't care if getting her vulnerable to read her mind was the plan" I whispered. "You should have told me"

"What for?" he asked calmly.

"So the fact that my boyfriend was throwing a private party with two women, dirty dancing with one of them, didn't get to me"

I stood up and got my clothes before going to the bathroom. I got dressed and when I walked out, only Rebekah was in bed. I sighed and went downstairs and found Damon looking for something in the study while Sage watched him sipping a drink.

"So?" I asked.

"She needed an information from me" Damon said.

"What?" I snapped.

"My family took care of the milling records of the area" Damon said pulling books shelves. "There was another oak tree, planted centuries after they left"

"There's another white oak tree?" I asked hopeful. "We have a chance to kill Klaus"

"Yes" Damon grinned.

"Can you go upstairs to keep an eye on Rebekah?" I asked Sage.

"You two… two of the most untrusting people I've met" Sage said amusedly while standing up. "Not that you don't have your reasons, Bella"

"What?" I frowned at her.

"I mean, you wouldn't want Damon to know what I know" she smirked while going to the door.

"Wait" Damon said. "What do you know?"

"She's bluffing, Damon" I snapped. _I hoped she was._ "What are you up to?" I asked her angrily.

"I'm just trying to warn my friend" she said shooting me a glare. "You fool him so easily"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sage?" Damon growled.

"Damon…"

He shot me a glare and I shut up, not believing what was going on. Was he siding with her? Didn't he trust me?

"She's leaving, Damon" Sage said. "To Italy, soon"

He stared at me and I looked away. I turned to Sage.

"You got in my mind!" I growled.

"Regrets of a ended wedding?" she retorted.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. _I would not kill her, I would not kill her..._ By killing her I was reaffirming her accusations. Damon laughed mirthlessly and Sage sneaked out of the room.

"Damon…"

"Don't" he snapped.

"You believe her over me?"

"Is it not true?" he asked glaring at me.

"Damon, you have to understand…"

"No, I don't want to understand" he snapped and took a deep breath, lowering his voice. "You promised you wouldn't leave"

"I just considered, Damon. It would keep everyone safe!"

"And safety is why you're reconsidering the wedding with Edward?" he said angrily.

"No, I love you, Damon. There's nothing to consider, I love _you_"

He scoffed and turned back to the bookcase.

"You don't want to hear me out" I accused. "It doesn't matter what I say, you'll always trust people's words over mine!"

"There is a lot to _consider_"

"Screw you, Damon"

"You don't get to act hurt, like the victim" he snapped as I turned to leave. "You consider leaving me, and you're hurt? No._ Screw you_"

"Great! Screw _us_. I'm leaving" I snapped getting my keys.

"About time"

"You're such an asshole! You just can't believe anyone would willingly choose you, love you unconditionally, so you're always looking for a reason to push people away. It's tiring"

"You're tired? This is your chance to leave" he said gesturing to the door.

I shook my head at him and walked out of the house. I got in the car, and will the tears away as I drove away from the Boarding House. My phone buzzes with a message from Alice.

_**Go to Elena's. She's in danger!**_

I frown and call Elena.

"_Hey, Bella_" she said awkwardly. _"Ahn, everything okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah… Or no" I said realizing my voice was weird and she would realize I was lying. "Still looking for company at the 'I hate Damon' club?"

"_What did he do?"_ she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it" I said. "Where are you?"

"_At Ric's with Stefan. We're getting his wedding ring so Bonnie can do the spell to help him"_

"So you're not home?" I asked frowning. Why did Alice tell me to go there?

"_I'm going home now… Do you wanna meet me there? We can talk"_

"Sounds great, I'm heading there. Can I talk to Stefan?"

"_Sure"_ she murmured.

"_Bella? What's wrong?" _Stefan asked.

"Alice told me Elena is in danger… I'm going to her house, we'll meet there, see what that's about. Keep an eye out"

"_Okay. Thanks. Be careful"_

"Always am"

I hung up, and called Alice.

_"Bella, are you at her house?"_ she asked answering immediately.

"Turning in her street… She isn't home, she's with Stefan. What did you see?" I asked frowning.

_"I saw it… clear. Now it's blurry…"_

"What, Alice?"

_"She was in a pool of blood at her kitchen. She died"_

"Stefan is with her, and I'll wait for them here. We'll make sure she's safe"

_"Jasper is still on that hunting trip, Carlisle is working. We're going home, but it will take an hour at least"_

"Don't worry" I said turning in Elena's driveway. "I got it"

I hung up and walked to the door, searching for any signs of a hybrid or vampire. I got in the house, and put my purse on the table at the foyer.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Bella!"

I frowned at Meredith's cry and ran upstairs where I heard struggle. I found Ric trying to enter the bathroom while she hid inside.

"Hey!" I snapped pulling him away from the door.

He stabbed my in the shoulder with the bloody knife, and shocked, I let go of him. He ran down the stairs and I was about to go after him but I smelt blood from the bathroom. I took the knife off my shoulder and knocked on the door.

"Meredith, it's me, open up" I said holding my breath.

I heard the lock turn and when I got in, she was leaning against the sink. She had a cut on her stomach and was losing a lot of blood.

"Stefan and Elena are on their way" I told her and helped her sit on the floor. "Sorry, my blood isn't gonna help you, it's not like theirs"

"It's okay" she mumbled.

"I'm gonna go get Ric" I said and gave her the knife. "It will be fine"

She nodded weakly and I walked out of the bathroom, locking it, and checked the rooms upstairs. No sign of him. I went down the stairs, silently and checked the living room, the kitchen, the dining room. I followed his scent and it ended in the foyer. I sighed and took out my phone, ready to call Stefan and Damon and warn them bad Ric was on the loose. I opened the door, dialing Stefan's number when something hit my back. I saw Ric's reflection on the phone, behind me. Glass shattered against my skin and I cried in pain as liquid vervain drenched my clothes and burned my skin. I turning, vamping out, and Ric staked me in the heart. I could feel vervain entering my system from the stake.

"You are a shame, Isabella" he said scowling at me with disgust. "Your father must be turning in the grave because of you"

I whimpered and fell on the floor. He stared at me, waiting. Waiting for me to die._ I_ was waiting for death. I tried to pull the stake out, but it hurt and I couldn't. He sighed, glaring at me. _Oh, good, stakes didn't kill me._ He grabbed me by the arms and dragged me inside the closet, ignoring my whimpers of pain. He threw me in the dark closet and closed the door, locking it. I saw a fake wall pane, and realized the vampire weapons were always hidden in the closet in that family. He must have been inside while I was looking for him. I grabbed the stake, but it was craved so deep, and it was so painful to move that I gave up. I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and waited.

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Oh, my God!" I heard Elena crying. "No! Bella!"

I felt the stake being pulled off me, and my eyes snapped open as I took a deep breath. My vervain soaked clothes were still burning me and it hurt like hell as the wound on my chest healed. The almost numb pain in my throat I was feeling the whole day was worse, way worse.

"Oh, thank god" Elena sighed with relief wiping her tears. "I thought you…"

She trailed off, staring at me in shock as my face changed. She scrambled up, walking backwards.

"Stefan" she gasped.

I stood up and she ran. I ran out of the closet and went to the stairs, hearing her footsteps. Stefan got in my way and pushed me down the staircase.

"Control yourself, Bella" he snapped.

I growled at him and pushed him away from me. I started for the staircase again when I heard him coming behind me. I turned to get rid of him, when I felt the horrible pain I had felt earlier.

"Son of a bitch" I croaked as he let go of the stake thrust in my chest, wincing at the burns the vervain left in his hand.

I reached for the stake, the hunger giving me motivation to go through the pain of pulling it out. And suddenly there was that painful crack and everything went black.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. The room was dark but was familiar. I looked around Elena's bedroom, and saw Damon sitting in the window seat. He gave me a small smile and I sat up, rubbing my neck.

"Emmett was the first to reach the house… He broke your neck and spine" he explained.

"Oh" I mumbled.

"It's good to know I don't have to worry about you. You just don't die"

"Yeah, not quite a good experience to have a vervain-dipped stake through your heart though" I chuckled mirthlessly.

He moved to seat next to me and pulled the hair away from my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Dying really makes me thirsty, so… I need to hunt. But I'll be alright"

"When I got here and Stefan told me he had to stake you and break your neck… I almost killed him"

"I thought you would have thanked him" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry" he said and I stared at him surprised. "Sage read your mind, and I sensed she was up to something… Why would she be reading your mind? She's 900-years-old, I didn't need her going after you"

"What?" I frowned. "So, all of that was so I wasn't her target just in case…"

"Yeah, but I wasn't so smart. She read my mind too and told Rebekah that I knew what she wanted and that the Wickery Bridge was made of the white oak tree" he shrugged. "Rebekah burned it down"

"Fuck, what will we do?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow at his ease. "You're not pissed. What are you up to?"

"You know, I'm a philanthropist, I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and… Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

"You have the white oak wood" I said happily. "We have a weapon!"

"We have a weapon" he smirked. "And they don't know. Game back on"


	43. Tortured Soulmates

"You have to sharpen them" Stefan said tossing a stake back.

"That's the fifth complaint" I said dropping the stakes. "I give up. I don't know how to whittle. I'm a 21st century girl!"

Damon chuckled but we all fell silent when there was a knock on the door.

"Elena" I whispered.

Damon went to the door and opened just a bit so she wouldn't see inside the apartment.

"Elena" he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, someone has to watch the crazy guy. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see, Ric. Check on him. Let me in"

"Sorry, we're busy" Damon said. "Ooh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say, a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach."

"Very funny" she deadpanned.

"I know you love my jokes"

"Shouldn't you be with Bella? Hunting?"

I walked to the door, grabbing my purse and pushed Damon out of the way.

"I went to Newark last night, got back an hour ago" I said walking out of the apartment. "Oh, can I take one?"

She nodded and I took a muffin before handing the batch to Damon.

"I'm bored of watching Ric. Call me" I said linking my arm with Elena's.

He gave me a beaming smile and closed the door. I tugged Elena away and she followed me with a light frown.

"You are up to something" she accused.

I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So, listen, about last night… I'm so sorry" I said sincerely.

"It's okay, nothing happened" she said. "Are you okay? What Stefan and Emmett did… seemed pretty brutal"

"I got a massage from Damon" I shrugged. "I'm fine now. So, did you have plans?"

"Well, I was going to check on Caroline and Bonnie…"

"They're all back?" I asked.

"Bonnie's mom ran away yesterday evening" Elena said sadly. "She's not answering my calls still"

"I thought you had talked it out yesterday when she came to do the spell" I said confusedly.

"We did, but when Caroline texted me this morning they were back and why, I called Bonnie and she doesn't answer"

"She has a lot in her mind, give her time" I shrugged. "How about we meet Caroline at the Grill?"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"So, what happened while I was in the middle of nowhere taking care of a woman that likes to leave people?" Caroline asked while picking at her fries.

I exchanged a look with Elena.

"Nothing, really" I mumbled.

"Well, Bonnie had an emergency spell here. Something is going on"

"We found out who's the serial killer" Elena said hesitantly. "It's Ric"

"What?" Caroline snapped staring at us with shock. "He killed my father?"

"The ring, coming back to life so many times… It screwed with his mind. He turns into this mean, evil Ric, and doesn't remember later" I explained. "Bonnie did a spell and he's taking herbs to heal and keep the dark side buried. We're watching him all day now, he attacked me and Meredith yesterday. We're having rounds on staying with him, but sometimes it gets boring, nothing happens"

"Oh" Caroline said nodding. "Well, if you need me on one of these rounds…"

"We don't expect you to be okay with this, Care" Elena said softly. "But Ric will get better…"

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?" Caroline retorted pushing her plate away.

"No, Caroline, it's not okay" Elena said. "It's horrible and I feel horrible about it, but he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom, I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire. And neither did Stefan or Tyler."

"Or us" I added.

"Or you. None of you asked for this, but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?"

"Oh, Elena Gilbert, savior of the cursed and the damned." Caroline chuckled.

"You can't blame yourself either, Elena" I said. "What happened to us… Nothing could change it"

"Alice says the future can be changed" Elena retorted.

"Yes, but… Caroline would be dead. And I would… well, if I kept coming back to life like I was doing maybe I would turn into Ric. We've accepted this life, you have to accept it too, and stop blaming yourself. It will cripple you"

She nodded slowly and our phones buzzed at the same time. I threw money on the table and checked the message from Damon.

_**Meeting by the tomb.**_

"What's going on?" Caroline frowned at her cell.

"You'll see" I grinned. "Come on"

* * *

"Finally" Damon said when we reached the gathering. "Even busboy got here before you"

"Well, I have a human girl with me, wearing flats. Not very helpful on walks on the woods" I said.

"Thanks" Elena muttered. "Why are we here?"

"We found some more white oak" Damon said with a grin.

"White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" she asked happily.

"Nope, _we_ have 12 weapons" Stefan said opening the bag and presenting the stakes.

"The plan is to get them distracted and get the weakest" I said. "Caroline, you distract Klaus"

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" she asked frowning.

"Because he has a crush on you" I teased.

"What am I doing here?" Matt asked. "I'm never in on your plans"

"Because we need to distract the weakest one. We need you to play Rebekah" Stefan said. "Keep her talking"

"How?"

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate" I said shrugging.

"You would know" Caroline snickered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Well… Alice does see what happens and… it was so gossip worthy" Caroline grinned.

"Oh God" I groaned hiding my red face in my hands.

Elena and Caroline were snickering.

"What is this about?" Stefan asked confused.

"A Rebekah sandwich" Elena laughed.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow at me and I glared at him.

"Don't you dare comment! You slept with her too" I snapped.

"Can we get back to what matters?" Damon said rolling his eyes. "No last minute attacks of pity for any of them" he gave me and Elena pointed looks.

"Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom" Elena said.

"Bella?"

"I helped you whittle. I'm not going regretting anything" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Barbie?"

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus."

"Busboy?"

"Do I have a choice?" Matt retorted playing with the stake.

"Good point" I muttered.

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original." Stefan said. "But let's not screw it up"

* * *

"Where will we hide them?" I asked as we walked in the house.

"Don't worry about it" he said giving me a peck. "Go take a shower. You smell of your dinner, and it's not nice"

"Well, my dinner were dirty killers, robbers, rapists and druggies" I shrugged going to the stairs.

"We need to get you control so you can have nicer meals" he called out.

I took a shower, put on cargo skinny jeans, a blue top and ankle boots. I was putting on a red leather bracelet as I went downstairs and found Damon messing through the stack of wood for the fireplace.

"Really?" I asked. "I mean, didn't you learn anything from the moonstone in the soap dish?"

"The obvious place is always the last searched" he said.

"I'm gonna go get a blood bag" I said going to the basement. "I'll need strength"

I got a blood bag, noticing our stock was going low, and went back upstairs. I was almost in living room when I heard a floorboard creak behind me. I turned and Rebekah smirked before snapping my neck. I cried in pain and it got Damon's attention. He glared at Rebekah but she staked him in the stomach before he could do anything.

"Hello, lover" she sneered and broke his neck.

* * *

I struggled against the two hybrids holding me while Rebekah dragged Damon in the room. She got bear traps and made sure they were firmly held at the mansion's columns, before trapping Damon's right arm. He awoke with a cry of pain and glared at her.

"I found them in the shed" Rebekah said. "What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?"

"You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky" Damon said jokingly as she trapped his other hand.

He winced in pain and I struggled against the hybrids.

"I'll keep breaking your neck if you don't stop" the hybrid threatened.

"Not necessary" Rebekah said opening the curtains.

She walked to me with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

"I don't like fake people" she said grabbing my hand. "You pretended to be my friend"

She tore the bracelet out of me and I cried in pain as the sunlight burned me.

"Bella"

I could hear Damon struggling against the traps while I cried in pain, the hybrids holding me down. Suddenly the pain stopped and I opened my eyes. The hybrids dragged me to the shade. Rebekah walked to Damon who was staring at me, worry in his features. I nodded to let him know I was alright.

"You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system." Rebekah said getting a knife.

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?" Damon asked teasingly. "Or we? A couple of three? In bed might work but…"

"Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. Or better yet, Bella!" she said grinning. "But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries."

She made a deep cut across his chest, and he cried in pain. I broke one hybrid's arm and snapped the neck of the other before tackling her away from Damon, completely ignoring the sun burning me. She stabbed me in the chest and pushed me away. I got her in a headlock and was ready to snap her neck.

_"What is going on?"_

I froze as I heard Bonnie's voice from somewhere inside the house. Rebekah snapped my neck and I cried in pain. She left me there, thrashing on the ground, burning in the sun, while she and the hybrids healed.

Elena couldn't get a hold of Bonnie that morning. Klaus had her.

"Yes, your witchy friend is here. So I would advise you to behave" Rebekah said.

"Let her go!" Damon snapped. "I planned the whole thing"

"I don't really care who planned" she said and cut down his arm.

The hybrids dragged me away from the sun and I used some of the strength I got back to wipe the treacherous tears away. Klaus walked in the room, looked from Damon to me.

"Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?" he suggested calmly.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." Rebekah said.

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter." Klaus rolled his eyes. "But maybe you would want to let Bella go"

"Why would I? She tried to fool me too"

"I succeeded, darling" I weakly taunted.

"I like her, she might be useful" Klaus said.

"I've had enough of the men of this family falling at her feet. I'll kill her, and you will not interfere, Niklaus. I didn't interfere on your revenge games" Rebekah snapped.

Klaus lifted his hands in surrender and with one last look around the room, he turned to walk away.

"Just be careful with my hybrids, sister" he said before leaving.

* * *

After I killed a hybrid, Rebekah got smarter. Unfortunately. She got reinforced steel chains and she and the hybrid tied me down, leaving me in the middle of the room. The hybrid stood back, watching as I burned in the sun and she torture Damon. If I focused, I could forget about the pain. It wasn't so bad as a broken neck. But each time Damon hissed in pain, I would lose my focus. I begged her to let us go, or to let him go at least. I should've known a vengeful Original would give us trouble. The hours passed and I counted the seconds as the sun lowered in the sky. Thank God I couldn't burn to death in the sun like their kind.

"Bella" Damon breathed.

"Not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?" Rebekah taunted.

I looked at Damon who seemed disappointed with something, he looked so tired. I whimpered and struggled against the chains.

"Tsc, tsc… Will I have to break your neck again?" Rebekah said.

"Why are you so pissed?" Damon asked. "Oh, come on, we couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you? Or that Bella would want to keep an affair with you? I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too."

He cried in pain again and I could smell his blood, hear it dripping on the floor.

"Stop, please" I cried. "Please, please"

"Please?" Rebekah asked softly.

"Kill me" I whispered. "Leave him alone!"

"But what fun would I have with that? Your friend Elena pointed out. If I kill you now, I'll have used all my revenge. I want to drag this on" she said. "Maybe when sun sets, I can get some vervain…"

* * *

Rebekah had finally left the room with the hybrid and I tried to crawl away to the shade, or break free. It hurt to move. The chains creaked in protest as I tried to force them to break, and I smelt blood. Sweet, warm, human. I looked up, vamping out, and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway, looking at us with shocked wide eyes, with Klaus behind her.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently they hurt my sister's feelings. Go on, help them. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire. The woman who would kill you as soon as you got her free" Klaus said gesturing to us.

"Bonnie" Damon whispered tiredly. "Bella… please"

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears and her frown deepened. I took deep breaths, trying to control myself. The pain took my mind away from the thirst a bit. I sighed as I heard Bonnie walk away and out of the house.

"I guess she is really pissed at you" Klaus said tauntingly.

* * *

Rebekah had been very through. A vervain dipped gag on me, and breaking my neck every hour were her orders to the hybrid, minutes before sunset. Damon had passed out, drained of blood and energy. I tried to think of a way to get him free, but with a hybrid watching my every move, weak, and tied up, there was no way I would be able to do anything. I could only hope the others had continued with the plan, killed one original so all of them died. The hybrid wouldn't be sired anymore, maybe I would be able to convince him to let me go, after all Rebekah and Klaus would be dead. But if the others killed an Original, surely they would come to help. Were they even aware of what was going on? Did Bonnie tell them? Even if she didn't, Alice would. How long would they take?

I was going to give up. Or I had already.

Give up from what? _Waiting_ for help or death?

Yes, it was very disappointing when none came. I should just shut it all down.

"Let them go" I heard Stefan say.

I opened my eyes. Stefan was there. I saw him talking to Klaus by the doorway, staring at us with a worried frown.

"Why would I?" Klaus asked. "You killed my brother, why should I let yours go?"

"We both know that by killing Finn I did you a favor" Stefan said. "He was a weak link, I got rid of him"

"No, you tried to get rid of me" Klaus said calmly.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan said angrily. "What did you think I would do? Welcome you to the family? Start a bromance?"

"What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. I really think you should be thanking me."

"Stefan" I whispered.

His attention snapped back to me. He was on the edge. He would snap at Klaus, get himself killed, get all of us killed. I shook my head weakly and he sighed. He dropped a bag at Klaus' feet.

"The stakes. Give my brother and sister back" Stefan snapped.

Klaus grinned and checked the bag.

"Eight?" Klaus asked.

"Eight, for each one of us" Stefan said. He lied. We had made four for the Cullens.

Klaus cocked an eyebrow at Stefan and walked to me. I whimpered, trying to get away. Stefan narrowed his eyes, and stepped forward. Klaus raised a hand in warning and he stopped. He crouched next to me and grabbed me by the chin, forcing me to look at him.

"How many stakes exist?" Klaus asked me, his pupils dilating.

"Twelve" I answered.

Klaus sighed, standing up and turned to Stefan.

"Really? Haven't you learned that, differently from my sister, I cannot be fooled?" Klaus asked.

He walked to Damon and poked him with the bloody knife. Damon groaned and Klaus looked him in the eyes, smirking.

"You can go, without being freed from the traps"

"No" I cried.

Damon cried in pain as he tried with all his might to get free, almost tearing his hand off.

I gasped as something blurred over me. The chains broke and I watched as Alice ripped the hybrid's head off.

"Let me go!"

I turned and saw Emmett and Jasper dragging Rebekah in. Alice smirked and got in front of them, showing Klaus a stake.

"No" Rebekah cried fearfully.

"Really? Haven't you learned that, differently from you, I don't work alone?" Stefan taunted Klaus.

"Fine!" Rebekah said. "You can go"

"Rebekah" Klaus protested.

"I brought them here, I get to release them. My rules now" she said. "Bring us the stakes and I'll leave you alone. Take them as a sign of good faith"

"Stop" Klaus ordered Damon, who relaxed. "Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear"

I saw Edward go to Damon, and snap the traps open and I scrambled up. Edward seemed hesitant, but seeing my pleading look, he let me throw Damon's arm around my shoulders to support him, even though I could barely stand myself. Alice threw Klaus a warning look before throwing him the stake. Emmett and Jasper let Rebekah go and she huffed as she straightened her clothes.

I never ran as fast as I ran away from that house.

* * *

I sighed as I finished another blood bag. Looking down my arms I saw they were still red, but at least the skin was healing. It was still tingling though.

"Hey"

I looked up and gave Damon a small smile.

"How was your bath?" he asked softly.

"Bad. The bubbles made the wounds burn… I took a shower" I mumbled.

He sat by my side and pulled me close to him. I could feel tension rolling off him in waves.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ric's vampire hating alter ego hid the stake" he said. "A stake that can kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine, yours…"

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Damon, I couldn't fight it. I should have been drinking vervain…"

"That wouldn't stop Klaus from compelling me to tell him. This is exactly why he did it to you, because of the guilt you would feel" he said and tilted my head up. "It's not your fault, no one blames you"

I hugged him and he rubbed my back softly.

"It's okay now" he murmured. "I'm just happy that you're okay"

"No, it's not okay, Damon" I cried. "Seeing you like that… in that much pain… I could feel it, every time she hurt you it was like she was hurting me. I hated to see you like that. She could have killed you. I would have gone insane if I had to endure any more of that torture…"

"I'm sorry" he said kissing my cheek. "Since my safety and well-being means so much to you, I'll be careful with the consequences of my plans, okay?"

"Of course your well-being means a lot to me" I said wiping the tears. "I love you. You're the only good thing about my eternal life, so you better be careful"

"Love you too" he whispered and kissed me softly. "I'll never let something like this happen to you again" he vowed.


	44. Liaisons

"_Where are they?_" I heard Elena ask inside the house.

"See?" I said to Damon with a smirk lightly pushing him away. "We're late"

"You weren't complaining" he retorted mischievously.

"_They'll be here any moment_" Stefan said.

I ran ahead of Damon giggling as he struggled to catch up and ran inside the house.

"We're home!" I announced.

Elena and Stefan came from the leaving room and I shrugged on the white blazer I was carrying.

"Did you go hunting or on a fashion show?" Elena asked eyeing me.

"I had to pass by the Cullen's place before hunting, Esme wanted to see me, check if I was alright" I shrugged. "Alice attacked me"

"Right" she chuckled.

Damon entered the house, breathing heavy and threw me a glare while tossing my pumps to me.

"You don't play fair" he said smiling.

"Not my fault you're slow, Salvatore" I said slipping my feet on the shoes and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's kind of hard to try to go ahead of you when I get such a nice view of you ahead of me" he said coming behind me.

I chuckled as he zipped my skirt up and kissed the side of my neck.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah" she said showing him a backpack.

"Have you ever flown first class?" I asked getting my bag.

"Who did you compel for that?" she asked.

"Please, I use miles"

"At least your vacations were useful for something" Damon grumbled getting the car keys.

"Bye, Stefan" I said. "Have fun"

"Watching a psycho killer" he smirked. "I will, of course"

I laughed and linked my arm with Elena's dragging her out of the house.

* * *

"Can I take the window?" Elena asked as we looked for our seats.

"It's your only option" Damon said.

I pushed past him, dragging Elena and pushed her to the window seat and sat beside her. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You can seat in front of us" I said innocently. "Alone"

He pouted but put the bag on the compartment above us and sat on the window seat in front of Elena.

"Feel free to stretch and kick the seat in front of you" I said flipping through a magazine.

"If you want to lose your legs" Damon said.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better if Damon and I exchanged seats?" Elena asked.

"Nah, he'll bother me the whole flight" I said.

"You promised" Damon said turning in his seat.

"Did not"

"You said…"

"I would think about it. Not happening, Damon"

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Nothing" I said.

"Mile high club" Damon pouted. "Never tried with another vampire"

"And you won't ever try" I said smirking while still flipping through the magazine.

He huffed and sat back on his seat like a stubborn child. Elena chuckled and I smiled at her.

"It's good… to see you two carefree" she said. "You two are… great"

"I know I'm awesome and you wouldn't live without me" Damon said.

"I'm sure we all could live without you and your big ego" I laughed. "Thanks, Elena"

She nodded and relaxed on her seat, staring out the window. I saw her frown reflected on the window's glass, and she seemed deep in thought.

"Everything alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah" she mumbled not looking at me, "Just worried about Jeremy"

I knew she was lying but I let her be.

* * *

"They said he would be here" Elena said as we looked for Jeremy.

"There he is" I said pointing. "Batting cage 5"

We approached and watched him for a moment.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon said.

"He's not so bad" I commented playing with the heart pendant of my necklace.

He missed a shot. I could _feel_ Damon's smirk to me.

"Fine. But he could be worse" I shrugged.

"Jer!" Elena called.

He turned so quickly at her voice that he had to dodge the ball coming at him. He cocked an eyebrow at us and walked out of the cage, hugging his sister.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked putting her down.

"We came to check up on you" I said.

He turned and grinned, pulling me to a hug. I could feel Elena and Damon tensing and I held my breath. Still, I remembered the smell and taste, and his heartbeat seemed too loud in my ears.

"You're back" he said happily. "I told them you would"

"Yeah" I murmured awkwardly.

He let me go and just then realized his mistake.

"Sorry, I forgot" he stepped back.

"It's fine" I said with a small smile.

"So, why are you here?" he asked us, shooting Damon a glance.

"Hi to you too" Damon grumbled.

"We just wanted to see you..."

"Elena you called all week" Jeremy cut her off. "And why would you need two vampires to just check up on me?"

"We need a favor" I said. "We need you to contact Rose, the vampire that kidnapped Elena for Elijah"

He looked between Damon and I and then at his sister, not believing what he was hearing.

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" he asked frowning.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes" I smiled.

"I can't" Jeremy said.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon asked scowling at him.

I slapped him lightly in the chest.

"I can't right now" he looked at something over our shoulders. "My friend just got here, and yes, Damon, I actually have some" Jeremy said. "I'll call you when I'm done"

"Hey, Jeremy!"

I tensed and we turned, narrowing our eyes at Kol. He had an amused smirk as he approached.

"Well, who do we have here?" he asked innocently.

"This is my sister, Elena…"

"Kol" Elena said angrily and tugged on Jeremy's arm.

"Of course you would befriend an Original. Everyone seems to" Damon said bemusedly.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Kol is Klaus' brother, he was sent to watch you" I said glaring at the Original.

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds" Kol said to Jeremy and put on a flirty smirk, turning to me. "Isabella, it is truly a pleasure to see you again"

"It is a _dis_pleasure" I retorted.

"Have you ever been to Denver? I could show you around"

"Go" Damon snapped at Elena and Jeremy.

"I like playing cat and mice" Kol smirked as Elena tugged on Jeremy's arm forcefully.

"Is it because you are as dirty and useless as a mice? Really? Klaus' pawn? Didn't think you were a pussy" Damon taunted.

I was about to tell him to stop taunting Kol, but Kol did it for me by throwing a right hook. It was a mean right hook, Damon staggered back.

"Ahn, this one is for killing me" Kol said as Damon flexed his jaw.

"You're just mad cuz you aren't man enough for Bella" Damon teased with a grin.

I got in Kol's way as he was going to attack Damon again. He glared down at me.

"I don't like to hit ladies" he said.

"Me neither but it's all I can do at the moment" I snapped and kicked in the guts.

He groaned, grabbed my arm, twisted it until it broke and pushed me away.

"Don't get into things you can't handle, darling, leave this to men" he said and got an aluminum bat. "I'll never get used to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break"

He hit Damon on his sides with the bat, and Damon went down. Elena helped me up and I twisted my arm to correct the bone's position, and got the bat from Jeremy's hand.

"Yeah, but aluminum doesn't do this!" I growled breaking the bat and staking Kol in the back.

He dropped the aluminum bat with a painful groan and I played with the other half of the bat, taunting him. He reached behind him to take the bat out and waved my index finger in front of his face.

"Tsc, tsc" I scolded.

I staked him in the heart and he went still, his skin turning an unhealthy shade of grey.

"Let's go" Damon said grabbing my arm.

"He's not dead" Jeremy said as if we needed the reminder.

"But it will give us a heads start" I said grabbing his backpack and throwing at him. "We'll talk about your choice of friends later"

* * *

We ran up the stairs of the motel, Damon and I looking around for any signs of being followed.

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked looking at our surroundings.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere, where Kol can't find us" I answered searching for our room. "It's this one"

I opened the door and we all entered. Damon shut the curtains and I made sure the bar was stocked.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire" Jeremy muttered sitting on an armchair.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Damon asked smirking.

"Not helping" Elena snapped at him.

"Drop it, Damon, we have more important stuff" I said.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon said sitting on the bed. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works" Jeremy said rolling his eyes at Damon's antics.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one"

"It's a bit hard to contact someone I haven't met" Jeremy said. "Do you have… a picture?"

"Picture? Of what? A trip to Disneyland?" Damon rolled his eyes. "I even wanted to take some of her while…"

I scowled at him and he smiled innocently.

"Come on, Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me" Damon said.

"Maybe she'll come to drop your ego down a notch" I said smirking. "I'm sure between her and I we can destroy this egotistical Damon"

"You would only have nice memories to share" Damon retorted.

"Alright, uh – tell me something about her" Jeremy asked.

"Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue…"

"Something that matters, Damon" Elena said.

"I know you want to tease me, but we don't have time, Damon" I said.

"Fine" Damon sighed and got deep in thought for a moment. "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it"

He smiled at me and I gave him a sad smile back, remembering the day she died.

"She's here" Jeremy said quietly. "She's saying she likes the… other side. She has freedom"

"She hated that she was constantly running away" Elena muttered.

"Is she still hot?" Damon smirked.

Jeremy scowled at nothing, and I imagined Rose's answer didn't please him. He rolled his eyes and looked at us.

"She misses you"

"Well, I feel like a third wheel" I said getting a drink.

"Ahn, she was rooting for Damon and you, Bella. She is thanking you for listening to her that day, for… saving Damon" Jeremy said. "This is weird, giving messages"

"I bet" I chuckled throwing him a small bottle of scotch. Elena scowled at me. "What? Not like I'm corrupting him. He drinks. Stop being so motherly, Elena, you'll go grey"

"Okay, let's go straight to the point" Damon said.

"She knows why we're contacting her" Jeremy shook his head. "She doesn't know which Original she is connected to. Some girl named Mary changed her"

"Mary?" I frowned. "That's… vague"

Jeremy nodded and a minute later he looked at us.

"She's gone. She went to search for this Mary, see if she can find anything"

"Great, more waiting time" I said flopping down on the bed.

* * *

"Hey" Elena said walking to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored out of my mind inside that room" I said smiling at her.

"So you're gonna stay here? Alone?" she asked copying my position leaning against the rail. "Why Damon doesn't keep you company?"

"He knows when I need some time alone to think"

"Oh" she mumbled standing up. "I'm… gonna go…"

"You can stay" I said. "I needed time away from him. Just don't tell him that"

She nodded and leaned against the rail, facing the wall while I watched the street.

"So, any particular reason you want a break from him?" she asked softly.

"I don't think he would like my thoughts very much and he can read me so easily sometimes"

"Yeah, he does that… it's freaky and annoying"

"Jeremy still waiting for Rose?"

"Yeah. I had hoped an Original changed her, since she worked for Klaus and Elijah, but…"

"Things are never so simple"

"Yeah" she sighed. "And if Damon and Stefan's bloodline isn't connected to Klaus then I'm sure Damon will try to kill Klaus as soon as possible, not caring if Tyler is connected to Klaus directly…"

"Tyler would die too" I mumbled frowning.

"Yeah, Caroline is… Wait" she turned to me. "Too? What do you mean, too?"

"Elena, just… leave it alone"

"No. What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I told Damon I'm connected to Katherine's bloodline and he didn't hesitate on accepting that" I looked at her. "Meredith only stole Damon's blood after I left. So, the blood she gave me, the one that mixed with Damon's from the prank night… We don't know who is it from. She said it was a vampire caught in the round up, so technically, a tomb vampire"

"Katherine knew all of them" she said hopefully. "She must have changed them"

"Not all of them. The Volturi were helping her escape, so they had other vampires in hand, and Klaus made a lot of enemies that could have helped the Volturi and Katherine, creating her a personal guard"

"So, there's no way to know if you're of the same bloodline as Damon" she asked panicky.

"Don't tell him. I'll tell him in time, for now… don't tell anyone"

"What if you're not? And he kills Klaus and… Or Kol. Oh, my God, it could be any of them" she rambled.

"Elena, stop it, he'll hear you" I hissed.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, staring at the horizon.

"You're acting weird too" I commented. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and her eyes filled with tears.

"Okay" I whispered soothingly.

"Stefan said something, and I want it to not be true, and I really try not to make it true, but… it has been bothering me all day" she rambled on the verge of crying.

"Do you want to talk about it? This time less vaguely?" I asked softly and she hesitated. "It's okay if you don't… I'm trying to reconstruct our friendship, I'm trying to be your friend again. I just want you to know that I'm trying and if you need me…"

"That's the thing" she said wiping a tear that escaped. "You're so great, and you are my friend"

"Oh" I frowned. "It's my diet, isn't it?"

"No!" she said quickly. "It's just… You're so good to me – even when you're being mean and pretending to have shut your humanity off. And I… I'm a terrible friend"

"Stefan said that?" I asked angrily. "God, Elena, it's not true. You're the best friend anyone could ask for"

"Stefan pointed out that I might have feelings for Damon" she blurted.

Oh.

"_Oh_"

"I'm… I don't know. I swear, Bella, I would never…"

"You do" she looked confused. "You do have feelings. We had established that a long time ago, before summer" I said referring to the kiss she and Damon shared when he was in his deathbed.

"I'm confused. I don't know what I feel. And I don't want to feel. I shouldn't. You two are so perfect for each other. And I'm fighting it, but Damon has been there for me when Stefan wasn't, when you left..."

"Stefan said he kissed you after I left" I said quietly. I had left the subject alone, but since we were on that road, i might as well ask.

"He was drunk. I mean, I had seen him drunk, but that night I wondered if vampires could have alcohol poisoning. He tried to kiss me… and he did for a second, but he called me Bella and I told him to go home. I tried to make him see I wasn't you" she continued to ramble. "You really did break his heart by leaving… And you bring a side of him, it's a sweet, wonderful side that it's so rare to see, most of the time it's because of you. I wished he would show that side more. It reminds me of everything I'm missing, because Stefan is… not Stefan… I'm so sorry. I know I suck. I mean, no… vampire pun intended, I swear! I just… if you wanted to kill me now, I wouldn't blame you. You went through so much to be with him and here I am…"

"Elena. Elena!" I interrupted grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Sorry" she muttered wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"It's… okay. I don't blame you. I obviously think he's lovable, lovely" I smile and she gave me an awkward one in return. "Of course you feel that way… For so long he tried to make you feel like this, and he can be nice and sweet, when he wants to. It's okay to feel something for him…" I trailed off and sighed. "I don't hate you, Elena. You can't… tell your heart who to fall for. Now, we need to drink. Because although I don't blame you, or hate you, or want to hit you, this is weird as hell, and I probably want to be oblivious to this for awhile, while you work on understanding what you feel"

She gave me a teary smile and I hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go _bat_ shit crazy – no vampire pun intended – and scream at you and then disappear for the summer" I said.

"Thanks, Bella" she muttered. "You're great. And it makes this even worse"

"Scotch and tequila will help" I grinned and her and we walked to the room. "I was told I get bitchy when drunk so you won't feel so bad"

She rolled her eyes at me and chuckled while we entered the room. Damon arched an eyebrow at us, inspecting Elena's red eyes. Jeremy seemed worried.

"We're gonna have a shot party" I said going to the bar. "I saw tequila somewhere…"

"What are we celebrating?" Damon asked.

"Well, we're contacting your ex-hook-up, we have an Original looking for us, we're about to lose all white oak stakes, Elena's boyfriend is weird, my boyfriend is an asshole…" I looked at Jeremy showing him the bottle. "Wanna join me on the 'Bonnie-is-awkward-with-me' round?"

"No, thanks" he said giving me a small smile. "I think I'll need to stay sober to play medium"

"Alright, I'm in on the Bonnie-is-awkward-with-me round" Elena said taking the bottle from me. "And on the Damon-is-an-asshole round too"

"I'm creating the I-have-to-endure-two-annoying-joker-beautiful-girls-that-piss-me-off round" Damon said.

I grinned at him and passed him the glass.

* * *

"Okay, I'm hammered" I said putting down the glass. "I'm going to sleep"

"I knew you still couldn't hold your liquor" Damon teased.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc. I can drink more than you, Bella" Elena giggled. "Shame on your vampire ass"

"She's gonna pass out soon" I predicted standing up. "Be careful"

Damon pulled me to his lap and kissed me hard.

"Stop it" I murmured against his lips. "We have company"

He smirked and I knew he was thinking that the last time I said that, Rebekah went from company to partner. I sensed Elena watching us and I blushed, the alcohol masking it a bit. I slapped his thigh and stood up.

"Behave" I told them before jumping on bed, face down on the pillow.

I dozed off in a minute, hearing them make another toast.

* * *

"Bella" someone said softly, shaking me. "Wake up. Bella!"

I groaned and sat up.

Jeremy arched an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"I should ask you. Rose told me where to find Mary and Elena and Damon are gone" he said confusedly.

I snapped up from the bed looking around for something.

"Stay here" I told Jeremy before storming out of the room.

I had turned on the corridor and found them. I held back a gasp and hid behind the wall. They were kissing.

"What the hell?" I heard Damon snap.

"I… Hm... Oh, God" Elena mumbled in shock.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm with Bella!" Damon continued angrily.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm gonna forget this because you are drunk and you don't mean it. Whatever if your problem with Stefan at the moment, don't drag me and Bella into it! I love her and if you ruin things between us… I swear to god, I will strangle you, Elena"

"Sorry" she mumbled quietly.

I walked out of my hiding place with a small smile.

"Hey, there you are" I said.

Damon frowned at me, before putting on a mask of innocence while Elena turned so fast she almost fell. Damon scowled at her as he helped her stand straight and she blushed the deepest shade of red a human could. Her heart was beating so fast, that if I hadn't seen anything, I would be suspicious.

"Rose contacted Jeremy, she knows where we can find Mary" I said. "Everything alright?"

"Peachy" Damon said walking to me. "Get her some coffee, she's not good"

I nodded and he kissed me softly. I smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow at Elena.

"Black with a lot of sugar sounds good to you?" I asked her.

She nodded, avoiding my eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and waited for her to walk ahead of me back to the room before going to get some coffee.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked Elena turning on my seat to look at her.

She seemed a bit green, but mostly red from her embarrassment. Although she still hadn't told me anything. She nodded, still avoiding my eyes. I think she barely said a handful of words to me. I turned around and turned the radio down, Jeremy was almost sleeping in the backseat. Damon put his hand on my thigh and I gave him a questioning look. His smile erased the frown he had been wearing and he quickly looked back at the road. I entwined our fingers together, knowing we would need to talk or he would act strange about it forever. I wasn't about to do it with Elena listening, she didn't need to die of mortification. He turned on a quiet, almost deserted street. He parked in front of a large house with a light scoff. We got out of the car, and Elena told Jeremy to wait in the car. He was reluctant but did it anyway. Damon walked ahead, almost dragging me to keep up with him, while Elena followed, trying to keep up too.

"Slow down" I whispered to him.

He frowned at her, sighed and slowed down. I knocked on the door, but Damon just entered.

"Damon" Elena hissed.

I sighed and told her to go ahead. When I followed her I was impressed. By how dirty and messy that house was.

"What the hell?" Elena muttered.

"Vampire hoarder" Damon said brushing his fingertips against a centuries-old vase.

"Oh, so it isn't only your family with that messy attic?" I teased.

"That was my human family" he rolled his eyes at me. "It's stupid"

"I think it's cool" I said showing him an antique pocket watch.

"Who is this Mary person?" Elena asked.

"Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy" Damon said as we looked around.

"And how do you know her?" I asked.

"I dated her" he said nonchalantly.

"Of course" Elena chuckled.

"What?" he shrugged. "I said creepy, not ugly"

"Ahn, I would have to disagree" I mumbled gesturing for them to come over.

A woman, a vampire, was staked to the wall, her skin grey and lifeless. Her clothes seemed from the past century so I guessed her death wasn't recent.

"Great" Damon sighed.

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast"

I turned and cocked an eyebrow at Kol, sitting in an armchair playing with his phone. "Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie"

"You knew her?" Elena asked.

"Yes" he said and tilted his head to the right. "Oh, do you mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?"

We would never know who initiated Damon's bloodline.

"Screw you" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, dear, I've hit a nerve" Kol smirked standing up. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be even"

Damon pulled me behind him, even though I could hold my own against Kol. Kol smirked at him and I discreetly moved Elena closer to the exit and passed her the car keys.

"You snapped my neck, messed with my sister, killed my brother and then you humiliated me" Kol said bitterly.

"It was nothing, really" Damon shrugged with a grin.

Kol attacked him, throwing Damon against the wall and he winced at the force, falling on the ground.

"Go" I turned to Elena who was frozen in shock and fear.

I turned to Kol, he was kicking Damon in the ribs. Pulling him away from Damon I threw him on the ground and stepped on his throat. He smirked and easily got me off him and flipped so he pinned me to the ground, his fingers tight around my neck.

"I like to fight my brothers for fun. It was useful" he told me and looked me up and down. "We have got to stop meeting like this, beautiful"

"Or what? You might turn into a man eventually?" I taunted and kicked him off.

He chuckled as I stood up and looked at Damon scrambling up holding his sides with a painful scowl.

"We're even. It was nice seeing you" Kol winked at me before blurring away.

I let out a breath, feeling my face change back to normal and went to Damon.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Fine" he grumbled. "Let's go. This was all a waste of time"

* * *

The ride home was silent, disappointment killing everyone's mood. We dropped Elena and Jeremy home and Damon seemed to relax once Elena jumped out of the car. I leaned against the passenger door and watched him drive to the Boarding House. In a way, it was good to see the way he was acting, it assured me he had been truthful about never again choosing her over me.

"What?" he asked glancing at me.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up with you and Elena?" he tensed and I chuckled. "Sometimes you're so easy to read"

"Nothing…"

"I saw it, Damon. The kiss at the motel"

He paled and turned to me with a deep frown.

"Bella, I swear… Dammit, ahn, it was a mistake. I didn't…"

"Relax, Damon" I chuckled leaning over and kissed his cheek. "I saw and heard everything you said. I love you too"

"You could have told me you knew what happened and wasn't mad" he grumbled.

"But what fun would be in that? You had to see yourself squirming"

"I didn't squirm" he protested. "I was just trying to explain what happened in a way you wouldn't hate me or Elena"

"You were worried I would hate her?" I asked.

"Well… she's your friend" he shrugged.

"Damon, I'm not going to kill you for caring for her" I shrugged. "As long as you're truthful to me…"

"I love you. She doesn't mean what she once did to me" he said taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Besides, why the hell would I trade hot vampire sex with you for boring, breakable human sex?"

"You're incorrigible" I said. "Only God knows why I love you"

"I think you know why you love me" he smirked.

"No. It's beyond my comprehension. You're such a jackass sometimes, not romantic at all and moody. There's also the fact that you think you're always right. The times you think your jokes are funny, but they are just inappropriate and silly. There's also the fact that you're an eternal womanizer…"

"Geez, will you continue all night long?" he laughed.

"And that annoying fact that that even with all of that, you still make me love you" I sighed as if it was the worst thing that could happen to me.

He tugged on my hand until I leaned over the console and he kissed me softly.

"Right back at ya" he murmured against my lips.


	45. People Respond Best To Violence

"You should check on Ric, I'm gonna help the girls with Decade Dance" I said getting up from bed.

"Why?" he frowned watching me put on a robe.

"Because… Someone has to check on Ric, and it should be you. And I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to spend time with him" I sighed. "I know it's not his fault, but he tried to kill me. I want a laid off day, just relax and enjoy the dance"

"The 70s?" he scowled.

"The 20s" I said. "Rebekah changed the theme"

"Oh, right, spend the day with accidentally-psycho Ric is too much, but spend the day with psycho-on-purpose Rebekah is alright" he said teasingly.

"I want my bracelet back" I said showing him the necklace Elijah had given me and that he hated. "Maybe I can convince her to give it to me before leaving town"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna convince the pope we're good vampires" he rolled his eyes.

I gave him a light kiss on the lips, prying his hands off the silk of my robe and resisting his pout for me to go back to bed. I walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I walked out, I found him pacing around the room talking in the phone.

"I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric" he said.

Ric said something and Damon hung up with a frustrated sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked putting on my black jeans, brown dyed on the end.

"He says he's getting out of town because he keeps blacking out"

"Well, maybe it's for the best. If he's blacking out he can hurt one of us"

"I hope he killed Barbie Klaus" he grumbled.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"When I asked if he gave her the stake, he said he didn't remember, he blacked out" Damon shrugged.

"If he had killed Rebekah, I'm sure Klaus would have send his army of hybrids to get all of us killed because of it"

"Do you honestly think he cares?"

"I do" I said seriously. "They can be a family of bastards and a bitch, but they are loyal to each other"

Coincidentally, when I went to the basement to get my AB positive breakfast, the doorbell rang. It was so rare, that as I went to open it, Damon gave me a suspicious look. I opened the door and narrowed my eyes at the hybrid girl. She took a step back instinctively, and I smirked, happy I had put some fear into those stupid sired hybrids of Klaus. She extended me a velvet box and when I took it, she ran away before I could say something. I closed the door, and shrugged at Damon.

"What did Elijah send you now?" Damon scowled.

I opened the box and smiled. I took out my lapis lazuli bracelet, and Damon's scowl faded. I put it on, and unfolded the small piece of paper that was inside the box.

_I return this to you, in hopes you accept it as a peace offering.  
We are leaving town.  
You'll never see me again, I hope.  
It was nice to meet you, Isabella._

_Klaus._

"It's from Klaus. A peace offering" I said surprised.

"A peace offering?" Damon repeated in disbelief.

"Ahn, they are leaving town for good apparently"

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes… I just… have a feeling he isn't lying"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alice suddenly screeched. "You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down!"

"Trickle, duh!" Matt said to Jeremy from the other ladder.

"See? Like Bella's doing!" Caroline said.

I smirked at the boys, hung the last decoration, and got down from the ladder. I took the paper towels from Rosalie and wiped the glitter left on my hands. I approached the table and cocked an eyebrow at the girls.

"Anything else?"

"Yes!" Alice said.

"You don't have to do this" Elena said. "You don't even study here anymore"

"I have nothing else better to do" I shrugged. "Although getting drunk sounds much more fun now"

"Hey" Caroline said throwing a plastic cup at me.

I grabbed it before it hit my shoulder and put it down on the table. I grabbed the box in the floor and took a peak inside.

"Can I get rid of this disco ball?" I asked.

"I guess" Caroline grumbled.

"So, I thought we could have a girls' night after the dance" Alice said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, last dance we had girls' night out first, I thought we could make it a tradition"

"Last time was Bella's bachelorette party" Elena said and smiled at me. "Sorry, but I don't think you'll be marrying again so soon"

"I didn't get married. Just engaged" I muttered.

"Yeah, that was fun" Edward muttered picking up a box and taking it to the boys.

"Sorry"

He shrugged.

"So… that seems like a cool subject" Caroline commented.

"Still one we should leave alone, Care" Bonnie muttered.

I looked at Alice and she was smiling while checking her to-do list.

"Anyway, we really should have a girls' sleepover" Caroline said. "Just girls. A lot of tequila"

"What's the fun of getting drunk at home just between girls, Care?" I laughed.

"It can be fun" Rosalie shrugged.

"You can't get drunk"

She shrugged again.

"Well, I think someone will be happy to get drunk without a man around to kiss" I smirked.

Elena blushed and Caroline and Bonnie's head snapped up.

"You know?" Bonnie asked.

"Know what?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, know what?" I grinned.

"Oh, God" Elena muttered. "Bella, I'm so…"

"Sorry, you didn't mean to… blah, blah, blah" I smiled. "I heard that before. It's fine, Ellie"

"Really?" she and Caroline asked in unison.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Okay…" Elena mumbled.

"If someone kissed Tyler, I would rip their head off" Caroline muttered.

"Caroline" Bonnie hissed.

"What? True" she shrugged.

"I'm going to get this chandelier hung" I said taking it.

"If Rebekah wanted to do the 20s so much she should do it" Caroline said.

"Where is she?" Alice frowned looking around.

"She didn't show up yet" Elena shrugged.

"Weird" Alice said.

I took the ladder and placed it in the middle of the gym. I took off my high heels and was getting up on the ladder when someone took the chandelier from me. I cocked an eyebrow at Edward.

"Let me do that" he said.

I shrugged and got down. I put on my shoes and held the ladder. I noticed he had green lens on, but I could see they were dissolving and a hint of gold was seen by vampire eyes.

"So, how are those lens going for you?" I asked. "Demetri complained about them all the time"

"I have two more in my pockets and this is the third one this morning" he smiled. "How do you think?"

"Bonnie won't do the spell for you?"

"I don't want her to"

He set the chandelier in place and descended. He leaned his arm on the ladder and looked at me, seeming uncomfortable.

"So…"

"Yes?" I asked amusedly.

"You and Damon coming to the dance?" he asked.

"I want to, he doesn't. I'm trying to convince him, but I think I'll be Matt's date if that doesn't work out" I shrugged.

"Ah"

"Did you want to ask me something, perhaps?"

"Alice told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked innocently.

"Ahn, I'm… bringing Bonnie" he said awkwardly.

"As date" I finished. "Okay, it's fine by me if that's what you're implying"

"Bonnie was worried, I told her not to"

"So, I won't bring Damon. He's the one you should worry about" I laughed. "He'll tease you two forever, you know that, right?"

"Great" he muttered.

"Just… I don't want to be judgmental, or anything, we both know I'm the last person that should say this, but… Do you know what you're doing there?"

"What?" he frowned.

"She's a witch, but she's still human, Edward" I said softly. "She will die eventually, and you are probably just as unwilling to change her as you were with me"

"I know, Bella, and yes, I am not considering changing her" he shook his head. "I… We don't even know what we are… doing"

I nodded and shrugged, although, knowing him, he was probably more serious about whatever was going on than he was telling me. I looked at Alice and back at him.

"Whatever you say" I shrugged again. "Just be careful"

"Bella!" Alice hissed.

I turned and frowned at Alice's panicked expression.

"What?" I asked quietly, so as not to alarm humans.

"The Volturi" she whispered.

I looked at Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt, all unaware.

* * *

"Damon is almost here" I mumbled putting away my phone. "Who called him?"

"Not me" Alice said.

"It was me" Caroline said entering the bathroom.

"What?" I snapped. "Caroline!"

"Sorry. I overheard" she shrugged and I gave her a pointed look. "Fine. Bonnie told me about Edward and I was eavesdropping to see your reaction. Can you blame me?"

"Dammit, you shouldn't have called Damon" I sighed.

"Sorry, but why?"

"Because he'll try to stop me from solving this"

"If your solution was to leave again to Italy, forget it" Edward said. "It's out of question"

"But…"

"I agree with him on this, at least" Damon said entering the bathroom.

"Wasn't there a better place to do this?" Rosalie asked looking around the bathroom.

"What will we do?" Alice said.

"When?" I retorted.

"Soon. I can't pinpoint, but it's so clear" she mumbled.

"What did you see?" Damon asked.

"Aro telling Felix to get the guard ready, they were coming to Mystic Falls"

"And Demetri?" I asked.

"I didn't see him" she shook her head.

"Search for him. If he's with them, we don't even have a chance sending the humans away" I said.

She nodded and leaned against the wall while concentrating.

"What should we do?" Caroline said.

"Carlisle said we should take this meeting home" Rosalie said.

"I have to go" I said.

"What? No!" Damon snapped. "No way!"

"Damon, listen…"

"No" he snapped.

"I…" Caroline started.

"I'm not letting you leave this town, or walk into the lion's den, Bella. If we're sentenced to death, we're staying. Let them come, we'll have the home field advantage"

"This is not a football game" Edward muttered.

"What is your suggestion, hm?" Damon snapped.

"Guys!" Caroline snapped. "Listen. Klaus, that's our solution. He has hybrids, an army!"

"He'll have to create a lot more to face the Volturi" Rosalie said. "Elena would be dead from blood-loss"

"Wait. Caroline is right in one point" I said. "The Volturi might not like Klaus, but, they do respect the Originals. They let me leave because Elijah asked. Elijah had influence over them"

"Just when I thought we were free of that guy" Damon grumbled.

"Bella's idea is good, you might want to keep your jealousy in check" Rosalie said.

"Also, if Klaus became our ally, and we used his hybrids, he would want something in return, and we would be declaring war against the Volturi" Edward said.

"We have to get Elijah" I said. "I'll go with him to Italy, and solve this"

"We'll go with you" Damon said and Caroline nodded.

"No" I shook my head. "You would be liabilities. My mind is protected from Aro, and I'm sure Elijah will be able to avoid that weakness. We have to make them think Esther is still here, Klaus is forgiven and creating more hybrids, and that attacking any of us would mean death to them" I turned to Edward. "You and Alice stay, of course. Gather everyone, if Alice sees we failed or you hear enemy approaching, get everyone safe"

"This is madness" Damon snapped.

"Demetri is in Tokyo" Alice said. "We might have a chance"

"Let's hope this works and we get rid of them for good" I said.

* * *

"You got here quickly" Elijah said opening the front door for me.

"We came running" I mumbled.

"Nice to see you" Damon said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I told Elijah and leaned on the doorframe. "I know we agreed I would not bring anyone, but you can imagine how hard it was to do that"

Elijah gave me a tightlipped smile and sighed turning to Damon.

"Ms. Harris?" he called and a woman in her early forties came. "Please invite my friend Isabella in"

"Come in, Isabella" she said smiling.

"Really? You're leaving me outside?" Damon chuckled.

I entered the house and turned to Damon.

"Sorry, Damon. Go take a walk, see Manhattan"

He glared at me and Elijah seemed pleased to shut the door on his face. He led me to the living room and I looked around the modern house.

"Nice place" I said.

He gestured for me to take a seat and prepared drinks.

"Thank you, although I'm not responsible for that" he said.

"Yes. Why compel the owner, and not get a house to yourself?"

"I liked this house. And it is useful to have barriers against vampires and hybrids, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right"

I took the drink from him and took a sip watching him sit across from me.

"So, how is Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"Great" I said sarcastically. "There's a decade dance tonight, the 20s. Oh, and a threat to everyone. Elijah, I told you why I was looking for you, can we go straight to the subject? We might not have time"

"Alright. The Volturi planning a visit" he said calmly. "I'm sure my brother could handle it with his hybrids"

"He would have to create a lot more of them, and… We would be declaring war by taking his help. The Volturi would hunt us all down"

"And you don't want to listen to the deal my brother would propose" he chuckled.

"That too"

"You might be right, Bella. My brother would be better on protecting town, but I might be better on preventing the Volturi from coming at all"

"There's a flight to Milan from JFK in a couple hours..."

"Why would I go?" he said.

I stopped and frowned at him.

"What?"

"You must know that by going there, I'm immediately rekindling with people that were my allies when I was trying to destroy Niklaus. I doubt any of you warned my brother about this, so he'll think I'm just plotting something"

"We can clear that up..."

"Yet, why would I cross the world to make a deal with people I have no interest in having contact with?"

"As I said, let's go straight to the point. What do you want in return?" I sighed putting my glass down. "An apology for trying to manipulate you? Money, no, you have it. A favor? Us owing you?"

"I do not want anything from you, Isabella. I just want peace"

"Well, all of us are going to die while you get your peace in Manhattan!" I said desperately. "Please, Elijah… You said you would keep the promise"

"You are here, you are protected" he said calmly and sipped his drink.

"That's why you told me to come here to discuss this. You wanted me out of Mystic Falls"

"And out of danger"

"But the Volturi..."

"I highly doubt it they will do anything with Niklaus there…"

"Then it's safe for me to return" I retorted.

"No"

"Then people will die"

"Bella, if Aro really wants to get into battle and collect his precious talented vampires, he will. I cannot stop him. Your plan is not flawless"

"But you might delay his plans, can't you?" I asked.

"A small possibility" he shrugged.

"If… Less than a century. All our humans loved ones will be gone by then, we won't keep contact with descendents… It's the humans I'm worried about, Elijah. Us, vampires, we can run at least, if we can't defend ourselves, but them… Help me save my friends, please"

He stared at his drink for some time and then downed it.

"You said a flight in two hours?" he asked.

* * *

"You know what? This plan sucks" Damon said. "I'm not staying here"

"Damon, please" I frowned.

"No. What if something happens?"

"I assure you nothing will happen to Isabella" Elijah said calmly.

"There's at least a hundred vampires there, how are you going to do that, genius?"

"Stop, Damon" I whispered.

"And how will you help with that, boy" Elijah scoffed.

"Okay, can you guys stop with the pissing contest?" I snapped. "I got it, everyone got it. You both like me. Now, can we move on? Damon, please, stay here, I'll be back in the afternoon"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, but nodded. I put my bag in the hotel's bed and walked to him. Elijah walked out of the room and I sighed.

"You just had to spend the eight hours flight annoying him, didn't you?" I grumbled while cupping Damon's face.

"Don't know what you're talking about" he smirked wrapping his arms around me.

"Get some sleep, check with Stefan if everything is alright. They are probably getting home from the dance…" I said looking at the sun rising over Milan.

"Right, get some sleep while you go to Volterra, of course"

I gave him a kiss.

"I'll be back this time, I promise" I said.

"You better come back" he murmured.

He played with the hem of my brown leather jacket and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'll call you on my way back. Then you can check out and get tickets to the first flight out of here" I whispered. "Maybe after all this madness, if we get some peace… we can go on a road trip" I smile.

He smiled.

"How about California this time?" he suggested.

"Sounds great" I grinned.

He kissed me, and I took his hands off my jacket.

"I love you" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Me too"

I gave him one last kiss and strode out of the room before he convinced me not to go.

* * *

"Isabella. Finally" Aro said as we entered the room. "You've disappeared"

"I'm sorry, Aro, I've kept her busy" Elijah said stepping forward.

"Elijah. It is nice to see you, my friend" Aro said with that freaky sweet smile. "What brings you here?"

"I was informed you might have a problem with Bella's absence" Elijah said calmly.

"Well, she did pledge loyalty to us and disappeared with one of my guards"

"Demetri left me in Mystic Falls. Katherine" I said.

"Hm"

"I hope we don't have problems, Aro" Elijah said. "My mother and brother would hate that"

"Your mother is back?"

"Witches, difficult to die" I said with a smile.

"And Niklaus is still alive?" Aro asked with a smile.

"Of course" Elijah smiled.

"That is great, my friend" Aro said. "But we do have a problem. You see, Isabella was welcomed here, and now she clearly is not returning. I bet she is spilling everything she knows about us now"

I sensed something behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Felix, Santiago and another guard entering. I looked at Elijah before looking back at Aro.

"You must understand, spies are not tolerated around here"

"I was compelled" I lied.

"Still…"

Felix stepped forward, grinning, and Elijah grabbed me and pulled me close to his side.

"You do realize I will tear you apart if she's harmed?" Elijah asked glaring at Aro.

"Oh, my friend. Even after all this time, Blaire still haunts you" Aro sighed. "Unfortunately, Elijah, this is business"

Felix's grin widened and I let my face change, dropping into a defensive crouch. Elijah blocked Felix's attack, throwing him across the room and I dodged Santiago. I kicked him and jumped on his back, grabbing his head tightly. With a metallic crack, I ripped his head off and threw him on the ground. Elijah had killed the other guard and was holding Felix back. I heard more vampires approaching. I turned to Aro and growled. He chuckled and didn't even move as I ran to him. When he got within reach, I was ready to grab him by the head when he grabbed my by the shoulder and threw me on the ground. I hissed at the pain on my back, and he grabbed me, pulling me up. I grabbed his arm, twisting it until I tore it apart and he cried in pain. I threw him on the ground and pinned him with my foot. Everyone stopped moving, and Elijah let go of Felix, walking to me while I got the lighter Damon gave me from my pocket.

"Now, Aro, maybe now this discussion can be personal?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe his arm is _business_" I said playing with the lit lighter.

"Niklaus would be very displeased to hear about this" Elijah mused. "So let's make a deal, shall we?"

"Go on" Aro snapped.

"You leave all of us alone, we leave you alone. That includes Klaus and his hybrids" I said. "Clean slate"

"All will be well again. Your kind and my kind don't have to meet again" Elijah said. "And Bella gives your arm back"

"Leave now" Aro said.

I dropped his arm and stepped back. Elijah gave the guard a pointed look and rested his hand on the small of my back as we walked to the exit.

"Careful, there, Elijah. We both know how temperamental and impulsive your brother can be. And that girl… She might be strong, but she is not invincible, not against Klaus. We both know how that ended for Blaire" Aro said.

Elijah ignored, urging me to go faster.

* * *

I jumped on Damon, wrapping my arms tightly around him, ignoring all the people in the airport, staring.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked pulling me back and eyeing me.

"Yeah, fine" I shrugged.

"She's strong" Elijah said approaching. "What you did there, it was very impressive, Bella. Especially for a newborn"

"Thanks" I smiled. "He's just an old man"

He chuckled and checked the display of flights.

"Next flight back to the States is in a few hours" Damon informed. "The next flight away from here would be to Chile, and I couldn't find out how long we would take to get a flight from there"

"I don't think there's a rush" Elijah said. "Bella solved the problem quite easily. Aro will not dare do anything for now"

"Yes, but we have to get home, now" Damon said.

"Why?" I asked worriedly.

"Esther was back" he said and Elijah frowned at him. "She's dead now, but… Ric died"


	46. Vulnerable

Damon stopped the car and we exchanged a look before quickly getting out. I looked around the street, the calm neighborhood seemed normal. I frowned at the destroyed door, and saw a couple of windows were broken too. We approached the door and silently entered the house, looking around for danger or a clue as to what happened.I picked up the newspaper and tossed it on the couch.

"Hello?" Damon called out.

"The house is empty" I said. "Where the hell is everyone?"

I called Alice but she wasn't answering, neither was Elena, Stefan or Edward. I called Caroline and she picked up crying.

"Care, what happened?" I asked alarmed, striding out of the house with Damon.

"Ric" she sobbed.

"What?" I frowned getting in the car.

"He turned. He's a vampire, his alter-ego took over… He wants to kill us all"

I looked at Damon and he cursed under his breath.

"Where is everyone, Caroline?" I asked.

"At school, I just left" she cried.

I hung up and while Damon drove I got the bag from under the seat. Vervain grenades, stakes and guns with wooden bullets.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I muttered.

"Why doesn't anyone stay dead in this town?" Damon grumbled.

"Maybe we can find a way to fix him, bring our Ric back" I said. "We wouldn't have to kill him"

He gave me a look that said it all. I was hoping for a little too much.

* * *

We found Stefan passed out and Emmett helping Klaus on killing Ric.

"Wait!" I screeched.

Emmett's head snapped to me, and Ric took advantage of that and broke his neck. I tackled Ric to the ground before he could rip Emmett's head off and held him down. Emmett continued on the ground, the crack on his neck slowly disappearing.

"Stop, Ric" I said.

He smirked and stabbed me on the stomach. The blood was quickly staining my white top, and I saw a white oak stake covered with metal. I grunted and pushed myself away. Damon grabbed Ric and I took a deep breath, as the wound healed.

"You two should have just stayed out of town" Klaus snapped. "You love to ruin my plans"

He advanced on Ric and Damon and I got on his way.

"Wait, we can fix him" I protested.

He tried to push me out of his way and I pushed him against the lockers, letting my face change.

"You won't kill him!" I snapped.

He tackled me to the ground and held me down with a hand above my heart.

"Elijah will not be happy about this" he muttered with a sad smile. "Sorry, sweetheart"

I gasped as I felt my heart slow down. I heard a crack and suddenly the sounds of fighting ended. I tried to push Klaus off, but to no avail. Klaus looked me in the eyes and seemed to reconsider. He took his hand from my chest and I gasped for air.

"Oh, you all are so damn complicated. Always someone to stop the other from doing the right thing" I heard Ric say.

I rolled on my side and sighed, seeing Damon on the ground. I stood up and watched as Ric advanced on Klaus. Klaus kept his eyes on the stake and sighed, preparing for attack.

"Ric, please, stop" I said. "You don't have to do this"

"You all have to die" Ric said.

I sighed and tacked him to the ground. He kicked me off and easily broke my neck. I cried in pain and through my pain-hazy vision I saw him grab Klaus. Emmett grunted, trying to stand up and I watched Ric and Klaus fighting, unable to do anything.

"Ric, no" I cried as he was about to stake Klaus.

"Stop" I heard Elena scream. "Let him go or I'll kill myself"

"I call the bluff" Ric chuckled pulling his arm back to stake Klaus.

He suddenly froze and I could smell Elena's blood. I held my breath and concentrated on getting through the pain.

"Stop" Ric snapped.

"Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there?" Elena said. "She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!"

"Elena…" I said warningly.

Klaus was up and they were gone before I could say anything else. I grunted, trying to stand up and Ric extended his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up, so my lips twitched.

"You should have let me kill him" he said.

"It would kill us all, Ric"

"Yes, and now he has Elena, his weapon to kill me" he said, glaring at me. "You are always getting in my way"

I pushed him against the lockers, holding him by the neck, and glared.

"I'm getting you into rehab, starting now. You are not this jackass, Ric" I said angrily. "Stop this, I know you can"

He rolled his eyes at me and pushed me away. He was as strong as an Original, I could not fight him.

"All of you are pathetic" he said before attacking me.

* * *

"Bella" a familiar, soft voice whispered. "Bella, baby, wake up. Come on!"

I groaned, the soft voice was now worried and louder. I felt something warm and sweet in my lips, and it flooded into my mouth. Blood. My eyes snapped open, my face changing, and I saw it was Damon's wrist. I licked the wound and pulled away. I leaned back on the car seat and frowned at the Mikaelson mansion.

"What happened?" I asked Damon.

He stepped back and I got out of the car noticing Emmett, Stefan, and Alice a few feet away, talking and watching the mansion.

"Ric staked you in the heart. Good news, you're not vulnerable to white oak stake. As soon as he took it off your chest, you started to heal, like it was just a dagger" he smiled sadly and sighed. "He says that if we save Elena from Klaus, he won't kill Klaus"

I couldn't die. The information didn't brought me any relief. Damon was still in danger, all my friends were. I had to do something about it.

"And you believe him?"

"Of course not, but we have to save Elena anyway" he shrugged.

"What about Ric?" I asked worriedly.

"We'll deal with him later" he said frowning.

"We can't Damon! He's still our friend!"

"He broke our necks and is trying to kill us all"

"No, Damon… I know he's there, he's your best friend. He's just lost, we can't give up!" I protested.

"Can we discuss this later?" Stefan interrupted. "Klaus is draining Elena's blood!"

"Bonnie did the same spell her mother used on Mikael" Emmett said. "If we get in touch with Klaus, we can entomb him"

"Alright" Damon said. "We get the hybrids, you get Klaus"

"I'm the only one who can handle Klaus. I'm strong enough to hold him so you can touch him" I said and turned to Damon. "Take care of the hybrids"

He nodded and kissed me.

"Be careful" he whispered.

We strode to the house. In less than a minute there were several hybrids surrounding us. Damon, Emmett and Alice took care of them, and Stefan and I ran into the house. We found Klaus and Tyler fighting, but Klaus was stronger and was easily winning. I grabbed him by the arm, yanking him from Ty, and threw him on the wall. He stood up from the crumbles with an amused smile. I glanced at Elena, tied to a chair with an IV in her arm. Tyler ran to help her, yanking the IV off, and when Klaus rushed to stop him, I got in the way.

"You are starting to annoy me" he snapped.

"I want to make your life at least half the hell my life was because of you" I answered.

He blurred in my direction, but I dodged him, and grabbing a hold of my arm, he pulled me back. We fell down, grabbing, punching, kicking, and crashing. Stefan tried to intervene after he got Elena out, but he couldn't find the right moment. Klaus grabbed me by the chin and threw me on the floor. The hardwood cracked under me and Klaus was able to pin me completely.

"I should have ripped your heart out" he growled.

"Why didn't you?" I choked out.

"You have potential, but you are not useful to me clearly"

He bit my neck and smirked at me.

"Let's see if we can dry you out"

Stefan got him in a headlock and I locked my legs around him, trying to hold him down. Emmett showed up and while helping Stefan hold Klaus down, put his flat hand above Klaus heart. I heard his heartbeat slow down and his eyes widened, staring at me, but not really. He seemed scared, vulnerable. A side of Klaus I hadn't seen yet. His skin went grey, his veins stood out on the dead skin, and his eyes rolled back. Emmett and Stefan let him go, and he fell on the floor, basically dead. But it brought me no satisfaction.

* * *

I leaned against Damon's side, watching the moon rise in the dark sky. Klaus was in a coffin and Damon, Stefan and Jasper were going to dump his body somewhere. Stefan and Elena were talking since she awoke, and we were just waiting for them to be finished so they could go end the Klaus' chapter. Ric didn't show up after sunset, but we guessed he was feeding or hunting vampires.

"Do you think those two will finally work things out?" I asked glancing at the front door.

"Knowing Elena, probably" Damon said stretching his legs on the porch's steps.

"Wanna know the newest couple in town?" I asked amusedly and he nodded, frowning. "Bonnie and Edward"

"He has a thing for witches, hm?" he said teasingly.

I laughed and laced our fingers together.

"Probably" I said.

"You don't like it" he said frowning. "Them together"

"No"

"Jealous?"

"Jealous?" I retorted with a smirk. "No, Damon. I'm just worried"

"I'm sure he will control himself. And witchy can throw him across the room if he tries to drink from…"

"Not about that" I shook my head. "Bonnie didn't end her last relationship. It crumbled when Jeremy continued to let Anna in. She didn't stop loving him, and they didn't put an official and definite end to them. So, I'm worried. She's probably confused, and Edward can be every girl's dream… I don't want him hurt"

"He's serious about her?" Damon asked curiously.

"When is Edward not serious?" I smiled. "He doesn't hook up, Damon, his mind isn't modern on that subject, and in 1918, people had to be serious about dating"

"Things will work out" he shrugged.

I smiled at Damon's ease. I needed some of it, I needed to stop worrying so much about things. In the end things would work out. I had to have hope. The front door opened, and Stefan gave us a tightlipped smile.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked.

"Will you be joining us, Bella?" Stefan asked.

"Nah. Your… Elena has really bad luck, so I'll stay to keep an eye on her" I said as we got up.

"Thanks" he said.

I kissed Damon's cheek, and as I passed Stefan, I patted his shoulder. When I walked in the house, I smelled chocolate. I found Jeremy on the kitchen, making a mess to prepare hot chocolate. I started to clean the counter, and when he turned to set mugs on the tray, he almost jumped in fright.

"Sorry" I giggled.

"Not used to you being so silent, you used to trip and bump into stuff" he said smiling.

"Hot chocolate?"

"With cinnamon. Elena's favorite" he shrugged. "Here"

He extended me a mug and I took a sip. It was delicious, but I smirked at him.

"Great, but not my favorite hot beverage" I said.

"Blood, right" he muttered. "Ahn, how's the… thirst?"

"I fed on the way back"

"Isn't my blood… bothering you anymore? Elena told me what Cullen says about singer's blood"

"It's barely itching" I smiled. "I guess my control is as good as Edward's"

"About him…" he said, playing with the mugs. "What do you think about them?"

"Him and Bonnie?" I asked and he nodded. "I think they could work out, she would be great for him… But I'm scared she won't, that she'll hurt him"

"He's the vampire" he said scowling.

"And he's probably taking whatever they have serious, and I don't know about her" I sighed. "Sorry, Jeremy. If it is meant to be, you two will get back… But you hurt her really bad"

"I know" he grumbled.

He walked around me and went upstairs to take hot chocolate to Elena. I cleaned the kitchen and watched TV, finally able to relax, now that Klaus was gone. I heard footsteps from Elena's room, and a couple minutes later, the smell of paint filled the house. I went upstairs and found her painting the room that used to be Jenna and Ric's.

"He's really gone" she mumbled when she noticed my presence. "We should move on"

"He's not gone, Elena. We can't give up on him, not yet. I know we can bring him back"

"He would kill Klaus, knowing you, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler would die. Ric is gone. There's just the monster that tried to kill you, Meredith…" she sighed and extended me a brush. "Wanna help?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I can't" she shrugged.

"Can I change clothes?"

"Yeah, yeah, get whatever you want from my closet. There are some old PJ's on the bottom drawer" she said going back to painting.

In her room, I went straight to the bottom drawer. I got the old PJ's she mentioned, but when I was about to close the drawer, I found an album. Nosy, I couldn't resist, and took it. Pictures of her, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, Ric, Alice, Rose… everyone. Including me, but mostly, human me. The last picture was from my birthday, the day I left, and it had been crumbled. Regret for everything I did filled me. Were them right? Could I have done things differently? I had to hold back tears when I found a photo of my father and I on my wedding day, right before walking down the aisle. The album seemed to be made by Caroline, not Elena, and it was probably a gift, or something. There was a page full of photos of Stefan and Elena, surrounded by hearts. The next page was of me and Edward, a page that had been torn, but kept inside the album. Caroline and Tyler were next, there was half a page on Bonnie and Jeremy, and of all of us. It seemed someone had started a page on me and Damon, and I couldn't help but steal the page for myself. Photos of us on New Year's, a photo my mom had taken in Florida, at Elena's party… I put aside the pictures I would take to get copies, and grabbed the old shirt to change. A loud thump came from the other room, and I frowned.

"Elena?" I called out. "Everything okay?"

There was no answer, so I walked out of the room and met Jeremy coming from downstairs with extra brushes.

"What?" he asked confusedly, seeing worry on my face.

I pushed the door open, and ran to Elena when I saw her knocked out on the floor. Her nose was bleeding and she was pale.

"Call an ambulance" I told Jeremy.

It would be quicker to just pick her up and run with her to the hospital, but the last thing I needed was suspicions from the Council. We already had Ric after us. I kept my attention on her heartbeat, making sure it didn't slow down. It was unsteady, but not weak enough for me to panic. Jeremy on the other hand, was already panicking. A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital. She continued unconscious all the way and even through the battery of exams Meredith put her through. They put her on IV, and she got a bit of color back, but continued sleeping, as Meredith said.

"Witchcraft?" Jeremy asked as we waited for news from Meredith.

"No"

"Maybe we should call Bonnie" he said, tapping his foot nervously. "She might have a clue…"

"I was a witch, Jeremy, a good one, and I assure you it's not witchcraft. But if you want to call Bonnie, do it. She'll bring Edward" I snapped.

He clenched his jaw, and I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Jer. Really. I'm just tired, and worried… And inside a hospital full of blood" I mumbled.

"It's okay" he muttered.

"Elena will be alright"

"It's two in the morning. If Bonnie would bring Cullen along, that means they are together. Right?" he asked bitterly.

I sighed and moved to sit beside him.

"You played with Bonnie. You didn't mean to, but you did. You made her believe you really liked her, when you weren't completely over Anna or Vicky. You screwed things up. And she deserves to be happy, don't you think? Apparently, Edward makes her happy. Maybe they'll last, maybe not, but you can't be mad with him or her about it"

"You started hooking up with Damon when you still hadn't got over Edward, back when you came to Mystic Falls. And Damon started dating you while still loving Elena" he retorted.

"What's your point?" I asked. "That my love life is messier than yours?" I smiled.

"You two worked out, and I know Bonnie and I can work out" he said determinedly.

I leaned my head back against the wall, and sighed. Great, everything we needed. Another love triangle. This town was cursed. I took my phone out, but decided against calling Damon or Stefan. It would be better to see what Meredith said, before calling them. I remembered the nosebleeds I had sometimes after the ritual to break the curse, when I came back from the dead. Would Elena's problem be what she was? A doppelganger? What if she got worse as I did?

My thoughts were interrupted by approaching footsteps and Jeremy snapping up. I stood up and cocked an eyebrow at Meredith. She gave us a weak smile and put her hands in her pockets.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest"

I frowned at her and Jeremy was just confused as me.

"What do you mean she's fine? She has been unconscious for hours. No one passes out from nothing! And her nose was bleeding!" Jeremy said.

"She got a little banged up today. She lost a lot of blood, Jeremy. She should have rested" Meredith said. "But knowing her stubbornness, I'll keep her here until she has recovered completely"

"She'll be fine?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Yes"

I nodded and she said she had to check on other patients. I waited for her to walk away, before telling Jeremy to call Stefan and Damon, to inform them of what was happening. I followed her scent and found her on a supply closet. She turned around, surprised with my presence and I glared at her.

"You're going to tell me exactly what is going on" I said.

"What?" she played dumb.

I grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against the door. She struggled and tried to pry my hand away from her neck, her feet kicking, desperately trying to reach the ground.

"You might be a good liar to Original vampires, but I'm a hybrid. Your heart sped up when you assured me she would be fine. You forced a smile a little too much, not visible to human eyes, but to mine, yes" I let her go and she choked for air. "And you smell like my boyfriend"

I grabbed the empty vial from her pocket. The last drop of blood gave her away, I would recognize the smell of Damon's blood anywhere.

"You gave her vampire blood" I said accusingly.

"I saved her" she wheezed.

"If she dies…"

"She won't. I'll keep her here until it's out of her system. She had brain hemorrhage, she would die in a couple hours if I hadn't given it to her"

"Why didn't you tell us?" I snapped.

"Jeremy lost enough people, I didn't want him worried sick about his sister. And I know Damon and Stefan have important business out f town, if they knew something like this was happening, they would return"

I had to agree with her. If they knew Elena could have died, they would return, and we couldn't take risks, not with Klaus' body.

"Fine, we'll keep this between us. But if something like what happened to me, happens to her, it will be your fault" I said before exiting the supply closet.

I found Jeremy pacing outside Elena's room, and I could hear Damon's irritated voice on the phone. I extended my hand for it, and he gave it to me with a sigh.

"All Originals are going after Elena, since she's the key to get rid of Ric. She's not safe in the hospital" Damon said.

"You should have called Bella or Caroline, Jeremy" Stefan said more calmly.

"If you want to be mad, be mad at me. I called the ambulance" I said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because she was passed out, and her nose was bleeding. It wasn't witchcraft, and I didn't know what was wrong. Meredith could tell"

"So, what was it?" Stefan asked.

"Blood loss, stress, exhaustion, and apparently a slight concussion"

"Get her out of the hospital" Damon said. "Stefan is coming back"

"Yes, sir" I mocked. "As if I wouldn't protect her as much as I can here in the hospital"

I rolled my eyes and hung up. I gave the phone to Jeremy and told him to call Caroline, Tyler and Matt, I wanted everyone in my sight to prevent attacks. I searched for Meredith to get her to release Elena, but the search didn't last long. Soon someone grabbed me by the back of the neck, and knocked me into the wall, making me a bit dizzy. I groaned and when I turned, I froze. It was Ric.

"Nice to see you around here" he smirked.

He opened a door behind me, and pushed me inside.

"You can't kill me" I said.

"You're right, I don't know how to kill you. But I can try, just for fun" he said taking a chair to sit.

"What are you planning?" I asked frowning. "Killing us all? Did you forget who has been your friend all this time?"

"I was a weak man, and let myself be manipulated by you. Now, I'm seeing things clearly. You shouldn't be alive, you all are abominations, and you should be exterminated"

"You're one of us" I pointed out.

"But I have a purpose, I will not harm innocent people"

I opened my mouth to retort, when Meredith came in, interrupting. She looked at us with wide eyes, clearly scared with Ric's presence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shakily.

"I'm Elena's guardian, I'm surprised no one called me" he smiled.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"I have eyes and ears all over town" he chuckled. "You would be amazed how people do their jobs correctly when vampires aren't involved. Speaking of…"

He stood up and walked to the mini refrigerator.

"You have been very successful, Meredith. But it's because you cheat" he said taking vials of blood. "Found your stash of vampire blood. Very accessible, you should have been more careful"

I clenched my jaw, and held Meredith back as she protested while he poured out the blood.

"The council will speak to the medical board, your license will be suspended" he informed. "Sheriff Forbes and the Mayor will be relieved from their duties. I'll get this town back under control"

"You son of a bitch" I growled letting my face change.

"Here's what's going to happen. You will release Elena under my custody, and Bella, you will help me out by telling me where Klaus is " he said calmly.

"Tell Jeremy" I told Meredith.

She hesitated but turned to the door. Ric stabbed me in the stomach with his white oak stake, and grabbed Meredith before she could escape. I took the stake out and tried to stab him in the back, but he was quicker and grabbed my wrist. He smirked, loosening his hold.

"Go on, stake me" he smirked.

I hesitated. It was Ric. There had to be a way to save him. He chuckled, and pushed me off, throwing me against the wall easily. I scrambled up as he signed the chart he took from Meredith, and stormed out with the stake.

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"Go home, and no matter what he says, don't let him, or anyone in" I said running to the door.

When I got close to the corridor Elena's room was in, Caroline grabbed me and pushed me into an empty room.

"We got her out, now let's go before he finds us" she whispered.

We had to escape through the window, jumping from the second floor. I was still processing that this time, I was looking around for threats, from Ric.

* * *

"I'm fine" Elena protested.

"Sure" I said sarcastically while checking the closet.

"I'll get you some tea" Caroline said, throwing a blanket over Elena's legs. "Or maybe some vodka?"

Elena smiled.

"Both will put you to sleep" I chuckled.

"Second floor is clear" Tyler said with Matt following him into the living room.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine, you don't need to do this" Elena said.

"I know you hate the fact that we are smothering you" I said. "But you've been through a lot the last few days, and Meredith's orders were 'rest, rest, and plenty of rest'"

"I'll get you tea with vodka" Caroline said winking.

Elena chuckled, and Matt sat with her while Caroline and Tyler went to the kitchen and I quietly walked out of the house and sat on the swinging bench on the porch. I fisted my hair and took deep breaths. The cool air and darkness calmed me down, but also raised flags. Things were too calm. Where were Rebekah and Elijah? Ric simply gave up for now? Impossible.

"I thought you said outside was not safe"

I wiped the tear that escaped and smiled at Jeremy who frowned at me.

"No one knows how to kill me, so I think I'm safe" I said. "You on the other hand… should be inside"

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a seat by my side.

"I was just thinking how this… this situation, Ric, reminds me of my father a bit. He was the last family you two had, you lost him in a terrible way – he became a monster – and still, you remain strong. I was so broken. You Gilberts are too strong for me to comprehend"

"We didn't lose all our family. We still have you, Caroline, Matt, Ty, Bonnie…" he smiled.

"I killed you" I muttered.

"I was aware of the danger I was in when I went to talk to you" he shrugged.

"We are a seriously disturbed family" I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"Come on, let's get inside" he said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

We stood up and ran into Tyler and Caroline.

"Where are you going?" I asked frowning.

"Our moms called, something really important" Caroline said shrugging.

"Fucking shit" I grumbled. "I forgot to tell you, Ric said he wanted your mothers off duty, because of their connection to you"

"We should go, now" Tyler said worriedly.

* * *

Elena fell asleep and Jeremy went out to get us some food. I took a shower, and changed into some of Elena's clothes. I was growing insane in the clothes I had been wearing since landing in Miami from Rome. It was strange to think it had only been the day before, it seemed like it was ages ago.

I was halfway downstairs, to check on Elena and Matt, ready to call Jeremy and check if he was alright, when I sensed someone approaching the house. I quietly passed the living room, and slowly turned the knob before running out of the house. Strong hands held me off, and I relaxed.

"Stefan" I sighed. "You should have called saying you were arriving"

"Sorry, didn't cross my mind" he shrugged. "Elena?"

"Inside, talking to Matt" I said turning to the door.

"Thanks" he said and I cocked an eyebrow. "For taking care of her"

"You took care of me when I was vulnerable"

He smiled sadly, and when he walked in the living room, Elena stood up, with a huge smile. She seemed peaceful and rested from the moment her eyes found his. Matt and I escaped to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"So, finally you two settled on Salvatores" Matt said teasingly.

"Finally, thank God" I chuckled.

* * *

"Guys, I'm fine" Elena protested while Stefan and I cooked and Matt set the table.

"You had a concussion and you should rest" I answered.

"I can't be inside this house forever" she said standing up and I sighed at her stubbornness.

"She's right" Matt said frowning. "Maybe we should leave…"

"And do what?" I retorted. "Run for the rest of her life?"

"Bella is right, I can't hide from all the craziness. I don't want to run all my life, but that doesn't mean I want to stay lying on this couch. I'm perfectly capable of helping with dinner"

She folded the blanket, grabbed the pillow and went to put them away.

"So?" Matt asked Stefan.

"So?" Stefan frowned.

"Do you agree with them?" Matt asked and frowned at me. "Mystic Falls is dangerous for her"

"She doesn't want to run or hide, Matt, what do you want me to do?" Stefan asked.

"Get her out of here before she gets herself killed"

"She doesn't want to, Matt" I said frowning.

"When did that matter to you?" Matt retorted. "How many times you did things against someone's wishes?"

"I will not take her free will, Matt" Stefan said angrily. "If I do that, I will not be better than Klaus. No one should have their free will taken"

Seeing it was a touchy subject, Matt dropped it. I went to put the salad bowl on the table when I sensed a familiar scent. I frowned and walked out of the dining room. I found Elena standing in front of Elijah, who was standing just outside the house.

"Elijah" I whispered.

"Stefan!" Elena called, not having noticed my presence.

Stefan and Matt came and stopped behind me, with worried frowns.

"Good evening" Elijah said tightly. "May I come in?"


	47. Not Fine, But Surviving

"Let's talk outside" I said quickly.

Elijah only stepped back on the porch, but cocked an eyebrow when Stefan blocked my way. He looked at me with worry, a deep frown that matched Elena's and Matt's. I put my hand on his arm, and gave him a tightlipped smile.

"It's okay" I whispered.

"Be careful" he sighed, stepping out of my way.

I passed Elena and closed the door as I walked out. Elijah followed me down the street silently, but I could feel tension rolling off him in waves.

"You can't kill me" I stated after a few minutes.

"I do not wish to anyway" he said with a chuckle. "And that is exactly why you didn't have to think twice before stepping out of that house. You trust me"

"Yes, it seems my trust on some people is never-ending"

"Yes, and my patience as well" he said with a pointed look. "Klaus?"

"I was wondering how you would get to the point. It was faster than I thought" I said crossing my arms on my chest. "Yes, he's locked inside a coffin, incapable of hurting anyone"

"You decided to enable the most powerful creature on this earth when you have someone hunting our race down. Smart" he said sarcastically. "Especially considering he created your bloodline, and is now vulnerable…"

"You're bluffing"

"When have I lied to you, Isabella?"

"Oh, right, you don't lie, you only twist your words and back off on your promises" I snapped.

He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to a lamppost.

"Easy" he said seriously. "My temper is a bit off today after my sister called"

"Blondie begged for help?"

"You have been around Damon too much" He scowled.

"I love him, why wouldn't I?"

He eyed me for a long moment, his eyes taking me in, and finally smiled. His hold on my neck loosened and I calmly put my feet back on the ground.

"I want to talk to Elena" he said.

"Impossible. Consider me your contact"

"I think this is more of her interest than yours" he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because she seems to still care about people's safety, differently from you and your little boyfriend. Give me my brother, and I will make sure everyone you want is safe"

"You cannot keep that promise" I laughed. "You cannot stop Klaus"

"If I only awake him in a century, after erasing your friends' tracks, there won't be a problem" Elijah smiled. "He didn't find Katerina"

I stared at him. No, that was not good enough. Giving Klaus to him was not an option.

"It would make me very happy, Isabella, if you cooperated" he smiled. "Give me my brother, and I'll be in debt with you" he stepped closer, looking me in the eye. "I will help you"

* * *

"Why did you let him in, again?" Damon asked through the speakerphone.

"Bella told me to" Elena muttered.

"Why?" Damon snapped.

"It does not matter" Elijah said from the other side of the table. "Bring my brother's body back, and I will keep my end of the deal"

"What deal?" Stefan asked frowning at me.

"Ric is an Original for all intents and purposes. Elijah and Rebekah can help us with him, and they can get Kol too. Ric can't face three of them" I said.

"And you can get the stake from Ric…" Elena mumbled sadly.

"No!" I said taking her hand. "I didn't give up on him, Elena. Elijah will help me get him into rehab, like Lexi used to do with Stefan"

Damon laughed on the phone.

"Bella, it does not please me to say this… but I don't think Ric is like me" Stefan said. "He's worse"

"Ric's problem began as human and it intensified as vampire. Ric is gone. We have to get rid of Alaric" Damon said.

"He did not give up on us, I will not give up on him" I said.

"I have promised Isabella that I will not wake Klaus for a long time" Elijah said to Elena. "I know you worry about his bad temper and vengeful attitude. Elena, I give you my word…"

"Which means nothing to us" Damon cut in. "You like to break promises, if I remember"

"Isabella?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow to me.

"I trust him" I said looking at Elena. "If you do not, trust me then. Have faith in me then."

"This is all bullshit…"

"Bye, Damon" I snapped and hung up.

Silence filled the room. Elena looked between me and Stefan and with a sigh, turned back to Elijah.

"Help Bella with Ric, then you have Klaus' body" she said. "I want everyone safe, Elijah"

Elijah nodded and I relaxed a bit on my seat.

"How will we lure Ric in?" I asked.

"I think I can help with that" Jeremy said from the corner of the room.

* * *

"Maybe you should stay" Stefan said, as I turned off my phone, because Damon wouldn't stop calling.

"I'm the only one that is truly immortal here. I'm going" I said. "Besides, Elijah is here"

Stefan nodded, understanding what was implied. Elijah wouldn't let me get hurt. I looked at Elena, who was standing in the middle of the room, watching us. She seemed worried and nervous. I smiled at her, and waved goodbye. She ran to me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Be careful" she whispered.

"Be safe" I said back.

When she let go of me, I turned and walked out. Alice, Emmett, Elijah and Rebekah were waiting. Alice gave me a meaningful look and a tiny nod. I knew Edward had gone with Bonnie to meet Damon, so she could spell Klaus' coffin. I approached Elijah, but Rebekah blocked my way, glaring daggers.

"Sister" Elijah warned calmly.

"I should rip you apart for what you've did to Nik" she growled.

"And you would never get him back. I bet Damon would know which ocean to dump him in" I answered.

"We can go" Stefan said walking out of the house.

"Esme and Rose will be staying" Emmett informed.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I can't see If it will work" she mumbled.

"It will" Stefan said confidently.

"The plan is stupid so you shouldn't be so confident" Rebekah said and walked away.

Elijah sighed at his sister, and with a nod to me, followed her. I had his support and he could get his sister to cooperate. That was all that mattered.

* * *

We had split into two teams. Stefan and I, Alice and Emmett. Elijah preferred to stay alone, declaring he didn't need help on waiting. Sometimes he wasn't such a gentleman, sometime he was just like the rest of his family. A pain in the ass. But at least he had sent Rebekah away. Not that I liked the fact that she was meeting Damon and taking Klaus' coffin. If it was for me, she would stay a million miles away from Damon.

"Caroline and Tyler are preparing to run" Stefan said quietly, pocketing his phone. "But she wants to help"

"I don't think it's a good idea" I said watching the woods.

"I agree. We already have enough people here. I told her to check on Elena, Matt and Jeremy"

Stefan frowned as I walked away without an answer. I blurred through the woods and stopped in front of Jeremy. He gasped in fright and then relaxed, realizing it was me.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"I came to help"

I rolled my eyes, and let him follow me back to my spot.

"Caroline won't find one of them there" I said to Stefan, nodding to Jeremy.

"You shouldn't be here" Stefan sighed.

"Ric doesn't see me as target" Jeremy shrugged. "I wanted to help"

"You should be with your sister. She's scared enough as it is" I said looking at my watch. "It's been almost an hour since you've called Ric"

"He's up to something" Stefan said. "Probably planning how to attack"

"Bella" Alice said, approaching us. "I saw Esme and Rose running through the woods" she looked at Jeremy with a frown. "I think they're looking for someone who should be at the house. And I can't get in touch with them"

"I'll tell Caroline. She was going to stay with Elena and Matt" Stefan said to Alice.

"It won't work" Alice said.

"Why?" I asked frowning.

"Because I've planned it all" Jeremy said quietly. "Caroline won't find anyone"

"What?" I snapped.

"Elena had to get out of town. I knew Esme and Rose would look for me. That way Matt could get Elena out of the house" Jeremy said.

"Dammit, Jeremy!" I snapped, taking my phone.

"I'm tired of all of you defining what's better for my sister. I want her safe, and that's only possible out of this town" Jeremy said angrily. "You trust Elijah, but I don't. Any of them. They would kill Elena without thinking just to get rid of Ric"

"Maybe it's not a bad plan" Stefan sighed and I frowned at him. "Elena will be safe, in case we can't get Ric"

"I hope nothing goes wrong with that plan" I muttered leaning against a tree.

* * *

Stefan answered his phone, and all of us looked at him.

"Damon?" He frowned and looked at me.

"Why does she only turn off her phone in shitty situations?" I heard Damon say.

I extended my hand to Stefan and he gave me the phone.

"I turned it off because you were calling nonstop" I said.

"Bella" he sighed.

"What?"

"Ric was here... Is here, somewhere"

My eyes widened and Elijah approached me with a frown.

"What?" I mumbled.

"He knew I was here... He said he got the information from someone but I think he followed Rebekah"

Elijah turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Help my sister"

"She's gone too" Damon said on the phone. "I tried to stop Ric, but he was stronger than us…"

"What do you mean?" Elijah snapped.

"Alaric staked Klaus. He's gone" Damon said. "Rebekah ran"

Elijah stared at me in shock, and I tried to stop the tears.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I said quietly.

"You don't have to, Bella…"

"Yes, I have to, Damon" I said. "I… I love you"

"Love you too" he sighed.

I lowered the phone and stared at it.

"I'm sorry" Elijah said quietly. "I have to go"

I nodded slowly, and he brushed his hand with mine before blurring into the woods. Stefan came to me, and grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked at him, trying to focus on his face through the tears, but I couldn't. He hugged me when my legs gave out, and I sobbed in his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay" he whispered.

But it wouldn't. I would lose him, Caroline… Damon.

Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon.

"I have to go" I said.

He nodded and I kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Stefan" I mumbled. "You're my brother" I smiled.

"Go, Bella, he needs you" he smiled.

I looked nodded at Alice and Emmett and blurred through the woods.

With each beat of my slow heart, his name filled my mind.

Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon.

He was all that mattered. All there was to me in that moment.

Elijah swore to me he was not the one who created Mary. Finn was already gone. And Klaus… Klaus, the one who took responsibility for our bloodline, had been killed.

It couldn't be true. It had to be Rebekah, or Kol.

Please God.

I stopped running, and held on to a tree for support. My heart clenched, and I sobbed freely, letting myself be weak, only for a moment.

What would I do if Damon… died?

I had no answer. Simply because I could not see myself without him. He had infiltrated every aspect of my life. He was in every inch of my skin, engraved like a tattoo in my life. He was consuming. He was everything. And I was not going to lose him. I couldn't.

I wiped my tears and took my phone.

"Bella?" He answered with surprise.

"Elijah" I Said. "Where are you?"

"At my brother's house" he said suspiciously.

"I need you. Can I come over?" I said quietly.

"Of course"

I ran on the opposite direction of my original destination, Damon. I ran with all my strength, and when I finally came to a stop, my legs trembled. I hit the door with my flat hand and held myself on the threshold. Elijah opened the door with a surprised expression. I grabbed him by the shirt and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, and carried me inside as I quietly cried.

"Please" I begged.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

I pulled back and pulled my hair behind my ear.

"Please, please, help me" I cried.

"How?" He asked, confused, a deep frown of worry. "I wish I could…"

"Don't say that. You're the only one that can help me!" I said desperately. "Please, Elijah, help him"

"Bella… I can't" he said sadly.

I fell on my knees, grabbing his hands. I was not above begging on my knees.

"I'll do anything. I'll leave him if necessary. I'll go with you anywhere you want, as long as you want. Just, please, don't let him die" I cried.

"Bella…" he said tugging on my hands.

"I can't! I can't! Please! It hurts to think of… I can't live without him. Don't make me" I cried.

He pulled me up and held me to him, trying to calm me down.

"Please, Elijah. I'll do anything"

"I would help if I could, but I can't" he said softly. "I don't know how to"

"You're lying!" I snapped, pushing him away.

He grabbed me by the arms, and I tried to fight him off.

"Stop" he ordered and I froze. "I am not lying, Isabella, I do not wish you to hurt like this. But I cannot prevent it. I'm sorry. You should go"

"What will I do?" I said quietly.

"You will be strong. You will survive this"

* * *

I looked around the storage shed. Several doors were open, but there were no signs of fight. I heard something, but it was not close to me.

"Damon?" I called out.

I heard footsteps, and followed the sound. I found Damon coming back from outside. A car was there, probably Rebekah's, and Klaus' coffin, closed, almost entirely burned. Damon smiled sadly at me, and I ran to him. He whimpered as I tightened my arms around him, but did not complain. I buried my face on his chest and inhaled deeply, an unnecessary action, his scent would never leave my memory. I pulled back and kissed him softly, cupping his face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I feel fine" He Said.

I eyed him, but he was not lying, he seemed fine. I kissed him again and rested my forehead against his.

"Maybe I'll go with you" I whispered. "Who knows? Maybe that's the only way for me to die"

"Don't say that" he muttered, his hands tightening on my waist. "You'll be alright"

The voice in my head that had told me I couldn't live without him had quieted down, with no apparent reason. So I told him the only truth.

"I won't be fine. But I'll survive"

We sat together, waiting for something. Jasper had gone hunt Ric down, to make sure he would leave us alone for a few hours. I knew now, he wouldn't give up. There was no turning back for him. He had killed Klaus, dooming Damon, Stefan and Caroline, even though it was not for sure. He had killed Klaus knowing Tyler would die too. Damon seemed fine all the time, although it did not matter, Sage seemed fine until her last second. Damon talked to Stefan on the phone, and apparently everything was fine in Mystic Falls. A hour hadn't passed yet, when my phone rang. I frowned at the screen.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Are you with him?" she asked, and I could tell she was crying.

"Yeah, I'm with Damon" I mumbled.

"I… I had to go back to Mystic Falls, Stefan, Caroline and Ty…"

"I know"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Of course"

I passed him the phone and played with his hand in mine. He assured her he was fine, and everything would be alright. She said something and he paused. I looked at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Me too, Elena" he mumbled. "Bye"

He gave me my phone back, and pulled me to his lap. I wrapped my arms around him again, and buried my face in his neck, kissing him softly.

"Too bad Jasper could come back any minute" he said. "Or do you think he wouldn't mind catching us naked?"

I chuckled and he kissed my shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered. "And I'm sorry, for everything I've put you through, for tking so long to understand my feelings… We had little time…"

"Shh" I whispered. "I'll always love you. That's all that matters. It will last forever"

He rested his head on my shoulder, and I tried to will the tears away. One escaped.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?"

I snapped up, and Damon, pulled me behind him, glaring at Ric.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Finishing the job" he said pointing the white oak stake to Damon.

"You've already finished" Damon said coldly.

I wiped my tear and Alaric smiled.

"But it was so easy, I didn't have enough fun"

"Please, leave us alone, you've done enough" I said.

"I was thinking… What if I staked you, left the stake for some time… I would get Elijah, because he surely will come for you…"

Damon blurred to him and threw him against the wall.

"Damon!" I gasped.

"Go" he said.

I didn't move.

"Go, Bella!"

I knew what he was doing. He was protecting me. From the possibility of Ric getting to me, from his death. He didn't want me there to watch it.

He only forgot a minor detail. I would rather die than leave him.

And I could not be killed.

I let my face change as Ric stood up, and he smirked. I attacked him, and he twisted out of my grip, grabbing me and smashing me into the wall by the head. I kicked him off and Damon punched him. He chuckled, licking the blood from his lip, and punched Damon. Damon staggered back, and Alaric kicked him, making him fall on the ground. I jumped on Ric's back and grabbed his head, ready to snap it off his neck. He backed up, pinning me to the wall, and grabbed my arms. It was a fair fight. With a lot of difficulty, he was able to get free and then he twisted us, so he was facing me. He smirked and used all his strength to thrust his hand in my chest. I gasped in pain, and I could feel his fingers close to my heart.

"I've heard someone wanted to die since her little boyfriend is doomed" he taunted. "Let's see if you can live without your heart"

"You'll be doing me a favor" I grunted.

Damon grabbed him and pulled him off me. I fell on the ground, and took a deep breath. I looked down and saw the hole was already healing, but I was bleeding out. Ric wasn't stronger than me, but he was stronger than Damon, and he was winning the fight. I stood up, ignoring the pain, and was ready to attack when he just stopped. Damon stopped attacking too, and watched Ric with a frown. Alaric gasped and fell on his knees.

"Ric?" Damon asked.

"Something is not right" Ric grunted. "I can't breathe"

Damon reached out to help him, but froze. He looked up at me, with wide eyes.

"Elena" I mumbled.

"Go" he said.

And this time I've listened.

I didn't get in time. When I got to the wicker bridge, I found out what happened. Stefan was getting Matt out of the water. He had a wild look as he checked if Matt was fine. I looked at the river and saw the truck almost in the bottom. I jumped on the water and swam as fast as I could, knowing it was useless.

Maybe Bonnie could help…

I saw Elena unconscious on the passenger seat, and I tore the metal door off. Taking off her seatbelt, the silence of her heart confirmed my thoughts. Bonnie would be out only hope. I grabbed her and swam to the surface, where Stefan met me. He quickly laid her on the ground, and started CPR. I got out of the water, watching him with worry.

"You'll be fine" he murmured. "You're not dead. Come on…"

"Stefan" I mumbled.

"She told me to get Matt out first" he said.

I looked at Matt and saw he was unconscious but his heart was beating strongly.

"I should've gotten her out first" Stefan continued. "Come on, Elena, please"

As my mind ran through everything, something clicked.

"Stefan" I said softly. "Stop"

He shook his head and pressed his lips to hers, trying to push some air into her lungs. I grabbed him by the shoulder but he ignored me and didn't stop. I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him away. He sobbed and struggled against me.

"Stefan, please, calm down"

Before I could say anything else, he fell on the ground and cried. At lost of what to do, seeing he was beyond listening, I just comforted him.

"Hey, Damon" I said quietly on the phone.

"I'm almost in Mystic Falls… How is he?" He asked.

"He got a bit out of control, but I finally got him to listen. Well, me and Meredith"

"We have to ask Jeremy if he wants to bury Ric with her… I hid his body"

"Damon, you don't understand…" I said. "This morning, when I brought Elena to the hospital, Meredith gave her your blood"

"I really don't know if that's good or bad" he said.

"Me neither. She didn't want this. Stefan is going insane with the possibilities. Jeremy was not very happy either. I don't know what to do"

"I'm sure she will be fine"

"What about you? How do you feel?" I asked.

"Perfect. I haven't felt anything" he said.

I sighed and looked at the morgue's door, it would be a long night.

"Just get here soon, so I can kiss you, please"


	48. Mine

I met Damon at the top of the stairs, and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Caroline is going to check on Matt" I said. "He was released"

He nodded and I looked at the closed door behind him.

"Did she wake up?"

"No" he sighed. "Stefan is worrying too much, as usual"

"He's right. I'm worried too" I said. "She didn't want this. What if she decides not to feed?"

"We'll take care of her, she will adapt" he said soothingly, and pulled me to him.

"Bonnie will look for a way out, but… I doubt she'll find one" I rested my forehead against his sternum and listened to his strong heartbeat. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, Bella. You have to stop worrying so much too. Between you and Stefan, I'll go insane" he said with a smile.

I kissed him softly, and thanked God nothing happened to him. Hours had passed since Klaus' death and nothing happened to him, Stefan or Caroline. Klaus had lied. But Tyler…

"I have to call Emmett to check how things are going with Ric's body, and Jasper to see if he found anything on Tyler" I mumbled. "Mrs. Lockwood is going insane, and Caroline…" I swallowed the lump. "Elena can't die now. We'll bury enough people as it is"

"Keep Stefan some company, I'll take care of things for now" he said softly. "You need a break"

I nodded and accepted his soft kiss before he ran down the stairs. I entered the dark room and sat beside Stefan on the window seat. He wouldn't take his eyes off Elena, who was still lying still in bed.

"Did you come here to tell me I was stupid too?" he asked quietly. "Because Damon has done a great job at it"

"What?" I scowled. "What did he say?"

"Basically, and at least in softer words, that since I chose to save Matt first, I shouldn't be feeling so guilty about Elena"

"Your brother is an asshole" I told him.

He chuckled and I took his hand.

"We'll be here for her. Nothing bad will happen" I assured him. And myself.

He kissed the side of my forehead, and squeezed my hand.

"Why are you such a great friend, even when you tried not to be, even when I killed you?"

"I like to think that it's because we are true friends" I smiled.

We heard a gasp and I eyed Elena as she snapped up. She took deep breaths and looked at us with wide eyes.

"What… What happened?" she mumbled.

Stefan let go of my hand and ran to comfort her.

"Is Matt alright?" she asked.

"More than alright" Damon said entering the room. "Just got released from the hospital. Thanks to our hero, Stefan"

I scowled at him and he gave me his most innocent look. She turned to Stefan, her confused frown still on.

"How did you…"

"Save you?" Damon finished.

"Shut up" I told him and smiled at Elena. "We'll give you two a few minutes"

"I'm dead?" she asked fearfully, looking between me and Stefan. "Is that why you two don't answer me?"

"Elena…" Stefan said softly.

"I'm dead" she said in shock. "No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen! I… How did I have blood…?"

"Meredith" I said. "You were worse than she said when I took you to the hospital"

"Why? She knew! I can't! This can't happen!" she panicked.

"Maybe it doesn't have to" I said soothingly.

"Elena, I talked to Bonnie" Stefan said cupping her face. "She says she's stronger than ever. There might be something she can do to help you"

"Stop being delusional" Damon said. "There's only one thing that can help her. Is to feed. Before she gets out of control like Bella did and feels guilty about a mistake"

"She has all day to feed, Damon" I said quietly. "We won't let her hurt anyone or herself. Everything is under control"

"We have to try everything we can to find a way out" Stefan added.

"There's no way out. We all know the drill. Either she feeds, or she dies. There's no door number three" Damon said.

I glared at him as Elena's panic intensified.

"No! I was supposed to be dead! I was ready to die! I don't want to be a vampire! I don't! I can't" she cried.

I grabbed Damon's hand and tugged him to the door. Elena's head snapped up from her hands when she heard me open the door, and she jumped up, running to me.

"No! Please, Bella, stay!" she said desperately, hugging me. "I need you"

"Okay" I muttered rubbing her back.

Stefan and Damon walked out quietly as I comforted her. I spent the next hour with her, talking, and explaining why I hadn't want to complete the transition, and why I didn't regret it anymore. She explained to me why she didn't want to be a vampire. She had considered, many times. But she would be erasing her chances of a family, of growing old, of development. She didn't want to be forever stuck as a 18-years-old, watch everyone she cared about die, and was terrified of the possibility of hurting someone. Her biggest worry was Jeremy though. She was the last of his family. He was her last family. How could she watch him grow old, have a family of his own, and die and not be a part of his life?

And I didn't have an answer. I had thought of all of that. She was even one of the people I would watch grow old and die. I had thought of having a family, but it was not a big worry to me since I only fell in love with men that couldn't have children. I had been terrified of hurting someone, and I had hurt Jeremy. Which caused me to complete the transition. I didn't chose to be what I was. I had been so determined on not being a vampire, so how could I try to soothe her? I could explain why I hadn't want it, and why I didn't regret, but I couldn't give her any assurances. Especially considering what freaked me out about being a vampire, was the fact of losing my powers. She wasn't a witch, she couldn't understand that either.

"Say something, please" she said quietly.

"I don't know what to say, Elena" I mumbled. "I didn't want to be a vampire either. I am. And I'm happy, not exactly for being a vampire... It's complicated"

"What makes you happy about it?"

"Damon" I smiled with a shrug.

"Would you undo it?" she frowned.

"Last night, I was so scared that Damon could die. I had never felt that way. Things were out of my control, and it would affect my life in a painful, unexplainable way… I had almost lost him when Tyler bit him, but I was human. Now I'm immortal, I would live forever without him… It was awful." I swallowed hard. "After last night, knowing that Damon would feel if I died… I don't think I could go back to being human. Not without him. It would be him to watch me grow old and die. It would come a time that we couldn't be together anymore. That thought… crushes me" I smiled sadly. "It's cheesy, but I… Can't live without him. So, no. I wouldn't go back"

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen, I found Stefan pacing, gripping his hair and Damon scowling at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's admitting this is all his fault" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Damon" I said angrily. "She asked him to save Matt. He respected her wishes"

"And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo" he said sarcastically.

"Bonnie will find a way out" Stefan mumbled hopefully.

Damon scoffed and walked out of the kitchen. I sent Stefan an apologizing look and followed him out of the house.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he strode to the car.

"Home"

"What's the matter with you?" I asked grabbing his arm. "What's wrong, Damon?"

"This is wrong" he said gesturing to the house. "This is fucked up. Stefan going insane with guilt but not admitting regrets. Elena terrified of becoming one of us. Bonnie looking for a stupid cure!"

"Why do you want Elena to become a vampire? She doesn't want it!"

"Because that would make things much simpler!" he said and sighed. "We wouldn't have to worry about her safety every second. Stefan wouldn't lose her. They could be together, forever. I know it must surprise you, but I want that kind of happiness for him"

"You're lying to me" I said softly with a deep frown. "What are you not telling me?"

"I'm tired of this shit. I'm going home. Call me if there is any news" he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He hummed and held me tight to his chest. I slipped my hands down, under his jacket and rubbed his chest through the T-shirt.

"I love you" I mumbled between kisses.

"Me too" he muttered.

I pulled back and smiled. He gave me a smile and walked to the car. As soon as he was out of the street, I uncrossed my arms and smirked at the white oak stake I had taken from the inside of his jacket.

* * *

I slipped into the house quietly, and kept an eye out for Elijah. I found Rebekah packing things up, and she was completely distracted. All the pity I had felt for the loss of her brother, it had vanished after Elena's first tear of fear. She had tortured Damon, me, made our lives hell, and now she had made my friend go through an unwanted transition.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked.

"Sneaking up on ladies is not a nice thing to do, Isabella. Apparently you've learned the bad manners with your boyfriend" she said without looking at me.

"I don't see a lady around here"

"Why are you here?" she asked turning to scowl at me. "Shouldn't you be with your friends? Tragic about Elena. Not to make a gray day any grayer, but… Does Matt have insurance?"

"Shouldn't you be with your siblings? From where I come from, a loving circle of family and friends, when someone dies, we stay together… Oh, wait, your circle is not like that. Your brothers can't stand you, Niklaus was the only one that could. Oops, I guess we left you without family"

She snarled, and attacked me, smashing me into the wall. I pulled her hands off me and used the stake. She gasped and looked down at her stomach, where my hand was holding the stake and blood dripping off.

"Oh, yeah, I got that from Ric after he died" I taunted.

I pulled it off her, and she staggered back, her eyes full of fear. I let my face change as I prepared to attack. I ran to grab her, and she was ready to run, but suddenly Damon appeared in front of me, and held me.

"Stop" he said.

"Let me kill her!" I snapped.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he said trying to take the stake from me. "We would have Elijah and Kol after our heads… That is, if we don't die with her!"

I clenched my jaw and loosened my grip on the stake. He took it from me with a sigh, and Rebekah smiled.

"Good to know his leash on you is still tight" she said.

I growled and Damon got out of my way this time. I only had time to grab her before I felt the pain in my back and the sound of shots were heard. Rebekah grunted and I felt Damon's arm wrapping around my waist and then everything was a blur around us as he ran away with me.

* * *

"Ouch! Fucking shit, just take it out already!" I snapped.

"If you hadn't gone there" he said.

I hissed as I felt his gloved fingers dig deeper into my flesh, trying to get the vervain-dipped wooden bullet out of my back.

"Caroline isn't answering" I muttered, typing a message to Stefan.

I whimpered as he took the bullet out and threw it aside. He took off the gloves and sighed.

"Great, all we needed when the council is hunting us down is Barbie missing" he said.

"Call Liz, maybe she can help" I said pulling my shirt back on and stood up. "I'll go to the Cullens', see if they were threatened too"

"Be careful" he said.

"Always am"

* * *

I walked out of the woods and ran inside the mansion. It was quiet. Too quiet. I walked around the living room and sensed a different scent. It was not one of the Cullens. It was human. I focused and could hear a fast heartbeat by the top of the stairs. I took my keys and threw them on the stairs, the metal crashing on the hardwood made a lot of noise. A man snapped from his position, ready to shoot me on the stairs, but I blurred and stood behind him. He looked around confused.

"Boo" I taunted.

He turned around quickly and I grabbed his rifle before he could shoot. I knew him. He had worked with my dad. He looked at me wide eyed and open mouthed. The image of fear.

"Cat caught your tongue, honey?" I asked amusedly.

He reached to grab something on his pocket but I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him.

"Tsc, tsc. I'll have to teach you how to play my game" I said.

"Please…" he choked out.

"Let's see if you have an idea how to play… Tell me where are the rest of your friends"

"I'm on vervain"

"Hm, I'm not really a fan of spiced drinks, but I can try it" I shrugged and his heartbeat accelerated. "Ready to talk now?"

He stayed silent.

"Fine, let's play then"

I let my face change and he screamed as I sunk my teeth on his neck. The vervain made his blood burn down my throat a bit, but it was weak, almost like pepper on a burger. I pulled back and grinned at him. His heart was almost pounding out of his chest as he struggled against my hold on his neck.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked nicely.

"Your father…"

I smashed him into the wall and he grunted.

"I don't think it's smart trying to get under my skin with that subject" I snarled. "Tell me before I snap your neck"

"I-I… Please" he cried.

I let my fangs elongate again and he tried to push me away.

"Wait!" he cried.

I paused.

"Pastor Young. He's the new Head of the Council. I only had to shoot them down, and then he would take care of them"

"Fools" I chuckled imagining him shooting the Cullens. "Well, are you sure that's all?"

"Yes" he stammered out.

"You're coming with me"

I let my face change completely and bit into his neck. When his heart slowed down and he relaxed on my arms I let him go. He fell to the floor, unconscious and I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car. He could be useful.

* * *

"Any news?" I asked entering the living room.

"Bella!" Liz said shocked. "That's one of my officers!"

"He was trying to kill me" I shrugged and dropped him. "So any news? Did Bonnie find something?"

"Bonnie doesn't have anything yet" Damon said dropping his phone on the coffee table. "Which doesn't matter since Stefan and Elena are missing"

"Why is Pastor Young in command?" I asked Liz.

"Because he threatened Carol too, she had her hands tied"

"Great. So, Stefan, Elena, Rebekah are missing" I mumbled.

"And Caroline" Meredith added watching as Liz paced.

"The Cullens?" Damon asked getting maps.

"They were not at the house. Some had gone hunting, Edward is with Bonnie, Carlisle heard Pastor Young talking to Meredith… I told them to lay low" I shrugged.

"They weren't aiming to kill at the attack" Damon said. "He is holding them hostages"

"The Lockwood cellar?" Meredith suggested.

"No, only Lockwoods and us know about it. And it would be too easy to locate, right under Carol's nose" I said grabbing the unconscious man and sat him on the couch. "Let's see what else I can get from him"

"What are you going to do?" Liz asked worriedly.

"I want my friends back safely, that means your daughter too" I said to her. "Are you going to criticize me, really?"

She sighed and looked at the map of the town with Damon. I slapped the man lightly and he came to with a weak grown.

"Wake up, budy" I said. "Needing some vampire blood? I just don't guarantee I won't kill after, accidentally turning you…"

That seemed to wake him up. He tried to sit upright but was still weak.

"Now, I have my boyfriend with me this time" I said pointing to Damon. "There are two of us… And don't even try to ask help from Liz and Meredith. Not gonna work. So, are you gonna cooperate?"

He glanced at Liz and nodded.

"Where are they?" Damon asked glaring at him.

"They who?" he mumbled.

I let my face change and he got even paler.

"I-I don't know!" he stammered.

"Get rid of him" Damon said. "He isn't going to help"

"I really don't know!" he cried as I took a step forward. "He thought I was Liz's ally! They wouldn't tell me anything! That's why I only had to shoot them down!"

"You're lying!" I growled.

"I'm not! Please!"

I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him.

"Stop"

I turned to Matt and cocked an eyebrow as I let my face go back to normal.

"He doesn't know anything" Matt said.

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"I know where they can be" Matt said approaching the coffee table. "It's not on that map"

"Set him down, Bella" Liz ordered.

I smirked at the guy, letting my face change.

"But he's so tasty" I said.

"Bella!" Meredith and Liz snapped.

I tossed him down and he tried to scramble up. I motioned for Matt to get out of his way, and he seemed confused. The man hadn't even reached the door before I blurred in front of him and attacked. After a few gulps of blood, he fell lifeless on the floor.

"What the hell?" Meredith cried running to help him.

I stepped over him and walked to the couch.

"I would need to feed in case we got in a fight, and he was the enemy. Two birds" I shrugged wiping my chin.

Liz stared at the man in shock.

"Matt, where are them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…"

Damon grabbed him by the neckline and I got on the edge of the couch.

"My patience with you has run out. Elena needs to feed or she'll die again, and it will be your fault if we don't get to her in time… So she'll have died because of you, twice in 24 hours. Now, spill it" he snapped.

"The cattle ranch" Matt said frowning. "Pastor Young has a ranch… It's isolated and if it can hold bulls I imagine they can hold vampires"

Damon let go of him and Matt pointed out where the ranch was on the map.

"It's about two hours away" Matt said.

Damon checked his watch. The clock was ticking, against Elena.

* * *

I answered Edward's call as we got ready.

"I was about to call you" I said. "We've found them, but I was wondering if Alice could help. She's not answering the phone"

"She must be without signal, they went hunting, to wait until things calm down around here" he mumbled. "Bella, I need your help"

"What?" I frowned.

"Jeremy came to beg Bonnie for help, with Elena. He kind of made her ignore some limits…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to stop her heart, to pull Elena back from the other side. In the grimoire it says a part of the person dies when she transitions, so she wants to pull that part back… And save Elena from wherever Pastor Young is keeping her"

"What grimoire?" I scowled. "It wasn't mine. Hers?"

"No…"

"One of the ones we got from Luka's father?" I asked. "Edward if it is, stop her, it's dark magic. She has used it enough!" I sighed. "Elena… We'll take care of her. Take care of Bonnie, the lines are getting blurry for her apparently"

"Alright, thanks"

"I'm sorry I can't help" I said. "I have to go"

"It's okay" he mumbled.

I sensed something else was wrong. I guessed it was the fact of how far Bonnie would go when Jeremy asked.

I turned and entered the car.

"Is his presence really necessary?" I asked glancing at Matt.

"Thanks" Matt muttered.

"I don't mind, I just worry, Matt" I mumbled.

"He's showing the way"

"GPS, Damon" I said. "You need one"

He gave me a look and I smiled as he sped off.

* * *

I grabbed Damon's arm as he was about to get out of the car.

"Maybe I should go" I said.

"Who said I was going first?" he smirked.

I frowned and looked at Matt, who seemed just as confused as me.

"What?" Matt asked.

"They are not going to shoot you. You distract them" Damon said.

"Damon, that's unnecessary, and dangerous" I said. "Matt will stay in the car. I take care of them while you get Elena out"

"Just a little thing you haven't thought about" Damon said. "Who will she feed of? These guys are on vervain"

I sighed and looked at Matt.

"Stay here… Don't worry, okay? I won't let her hurt you"

He nodded, his frown going from confused to worried. Damon rolled his eyes at me and got out of the car. We walked a few yards and stopped in front of the house.

"The barn" I pointed it out.

He went in that direction while I watched the house. I saw someone on the window and knew they were aware of our presence. I whistled loudly.

"Pastor Young. Why don't you take care of the problem I am to this town personally?" I yelled.

The door opened and the Pastor eyed me with disgust. I smirked letting my face change and noticed a man coming from behind the house. He shot me and I hissed at the vervain on the wooden bullet. I dug my fingertips into my shoulder and eyed the bullet before dropping it.

"Not cool. I liked this jacket" I said.

Another man came out of the house, with a gun in hand and the man from behind the house got brave, walking forward. I let my fangs elongate and ignored the burn of the bullets as they shot me in the chest. The first to shoot me was the first to go out of bullets. I blurred to him and snapped his neck. I looked at the pastor and he grabbed the gun from the other man and aimed it at me. He was going to shoot me in the head but I grabbed the bullet before it connected with my forehead. He frowned at me.

"Let me guess. Alaric didn't tell I was different" I taunted.

The other man turned to run but before he could take his second step, I had already snapped his neck. Other two men walked out of the house and were easily killed. The pastor went inside, knowing I couldn't enter. I chuckled, wiping the blood from my chin. I heard crashing and shooting from the barn and ran there. It was full of vervain in gas, and I choked when I got to the door. It burned the skin, eyes and airways easily. That's why the officers had little vervain on their system, they had other, more important uses.

"Damon!" I called out.

He didn't answer and I ran inside, walking blindly, ignoring the pain as I searched for something. Someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me outside. I took deep breaths and wrapped my arms around Stefan.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" he groaned.

"Elena?"

"Damon got her out… I was freeing Rebekah" he said coughing.

"Caroline!" I said ready to go back inside.

"She's not there" Stefan said weakly, dropping to sit on the ground.

I frowned but kneeled by his side and helped him take out his jacket that had too much vervain.

"She wasn't here?" I asked.

"No, I didn't see her all day. She probably escaped" he mumbled.

"Stefan" I said and his eyes fluttered closed. "Oh, come on, don't do this…"

I looked around, worried about being attacked by other officers. I could hear them talking inside the house, and guns being prepared. I looked back at Stefan who was almost out from so much vervain.

"This is why you can't go cold turkey…" I muttered and bit my wrist. "Let's keep this between us" I whispered.

I put my wrist to his lips and he held it to him as he drank greedily. After a few gulps I pulled my wrist back and he leaned back with a sigh.

"Sorry" he said sitting up.

"Are you alright now?" I asked and he nodded. "Then there's nothing to be sorry for"

He looked at me with an worried look and I frowned. He looked away and I followed his eyes to see Elena and Damon a few feet away, she had her back to us, but Damon was staring at us. Jealousy and rage could be easily seen in his light blue eyes. I pulled my sleeve down and took Stefan's hand to get up. He gave me an apologetic look and I sighed before turning to go to Damon.

* * *

Stefan took Elena home, and that left Damon and I alone at the Boarding House. Damon had arrived and went straight to the shower, claiming he still felt vervain on him. He had closed the door, so I couldn't join him, and I had to take a shower on another room. I sat in bed, dressed only in one of his shirts, and waited for him. I knew he was avoiding me. The ride had been silent and when I tried to say something, he changed subject, telling me Rebekah had run home. He walked out of the bathroom almost half an hour later, a towel wrapped low around his hips, and drying his hair with another.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to Elena?" I asked quietly.

"Rebekah helped Stefan attacking the guard. When I came in they almost had it. But there was another guard, who started the vervain ventilation… We got them killed and Elena fed from one of them, apparently she was so desperate that she didn't mind a bit of vervain on the blood. I got her and Stefan out and he decided to stay to help Rebekah" he shrugged.

"I meant why she seemed mad at you"

"She remembered the times I compelled her" he said.

"Oh" I mumbled.

Yes, Elena had always been clear about the subject. She was completely against it. So, it was expected she would be mad at him for it.

"So, are we going to talk about…"

"Aren't you going to ask on what I compelled her? You seem very interested on the subject" he said. "We can go to more interesting subjects when you finish avoiding"

"I'm not avoiding it…" I sighed. "Just thinking how to get to it"

"How about: _I've shared blood with Stefan, Damon, wanna talk about it?_" Damon said sarcastically going through his drawer for clothes.

"He was really bad, Damon. He was weak from lack of feeding and the vervain was too much" I said.

"We had humans close by" Damon snapped. "Why do you think I brought Matt? He was vervain-free and a good blood bag"

"You've been acting like an ass all day, Damon. Matt is not a blood bag!" I said, standing up angrily.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me into a wall, his face changing.

"I came this close to killing Stefan!" he snarled. "Don't you get it!? You're mine!"

I stared into his eyes, waiting for the beautiful light blue to come back, and he breathed heavy. I cupped his face and pulled his face closer to mine.

"I've never wanted him, Damon. I love you. I'm yours, completely. And you're mine" I said softly. "I'm forever yours"

His lips crashed onto mine, a furious kiss, that ignited fire as quick as if I was full of gasoline and he was my lighter. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he ripped the shirt off me. He was being rough, and I couldn't complain.

"Mine" he growled before biting down on my neck.

I moaned and his towel dropped, allowing us to connect in every way.

* * *

I took deep breaths to catch my breath and smiled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, and I threw my leg over him before looking up, something coming into my mind.

"Why were you in a bad mood this morning?" I asked.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I didn't like that Elena had to go through what you went through, the same fear… And I hated that Stefan thought of a solution I didn't when it was you… Bonnie"

"It wouldn't have worked" I said.

"Yes, but at least I could have said I tried everything before being selfish and begging you to complete the transition for me" he shrugged.

"I've never been happier, even with all the trouble we have" I smiled straddling him.

He pulled on my right leg, making me lose balance and in a swift move had me under him, his hand trailing up my thigh.

"Good" he said and leaned down to brush his lips on my sternum. "Because you're mine forever"


	49. Memorial

I sighed as I hung up. Elijah hadn't answered all day, and I had even tried Rebekah but she didn't answer either. I poured myself a glass of whisky and heard the door open. I gave Stefan a little smile and he seemed hesitant as he approached.

"Damon?" he asked.

"In the shower" I said and took another gulp. "It's okay now"

"Good" he sighed. "Ahn… Thank you"

"Let's just… forget about it"

"Good idea" he muttered.

I extended him my drink and he took it with a smile.

"How's Elena?" I asked.

"She was a bit upset with Damon and confused, I think" he said sitting on the couch.

"I have some jewelry with lapis lazuli… They're already enchanted, so…"

"I already gave her a ring, Bonnie helped. But thanks" he said with a smile.

"A ring?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"A _daylight_ ring" he said rolling his eyes.

I chuckled and sat beside him.

"So, what Damon did? The compulsion, I mean" I asked.

"You didn't know?" he frowned. "Apparently, they've met before"

"Hm?"

"Before I met her… Before I saved her life in the car crash with her parents. The same night, but earlier… And Damon erased a conversation" he shrugged. "She was quite upset, so I tried to change the subject"

"Bonding?"

I looked up and frowned at Damon who was watching us with arms crossed and jaw set. Stefan seemed worried at his brother's jealousy.

"I needed a drink" I said pointedly.

"So did I" he smirked licking his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him, and stood up, knowing he wasn't mad still. Stefan seemed to relax a bit, and I smiled at him before grabbing the bottle of whisky and wrapping my arm around Damon's waist, we headed to our room.

* * *

Stefan had left in the middle of the night with Elena for a hunting trip, a vegetarian hunting trip. Damon seemed to think it was stupid, Elena would go on the same destructive path of his brother is she was forced to drink only animal blood from the beginning. I think he meant me as well, after all, my diet wasn't the healthiest in town, not to the humans anyway. But he didn't say it. I think he still worried about how it bothered me sometimes.

I thought it would be a good idea for Stefan to stay away with Elena for a couple days, considering Damon was still not on best terms with what had happened. He had accepted it. But jealousy wasn't rational, and it could get out of control.

In the morning, we were interrupted by an insistent knocking on our door. I groaned and Damon fell back in bed with a sigh. I wrapped myself in a silk robe and ran down the stairs, ready to get rid of the unwanted visitor. I opened the door with a scowl and it soothed a bit when I saw it was Carlisle and Liz. I tied the sash tight and forced a smile.

"Hey"

"Can we come in?" Liz asked.

I frowned at her dry tone and the demanding request, I stepped aside for them to come in. Damon came from upstairs in only his sleep pants and we led them to the living room.

"Considering your uniform, I'll guess you took the position back, Liz" he said.

"What have you two done?" Liz asked angrily.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Alice saw Pastor Young's farm house on fire last night" Carlisle said more calmly. "It exploded"

"With everyone in the council inside!" Liz snapped.

"We got our friends out, and we got out of there. It's not because they were bad vampire hunters we were going to take chances" Damon said.

"I saw Bella kill one of them, in front of me, yesterday. And you, Damon, have a history of eliminating obstacles…"

"So, you got to the conclusion it was us" I chuckled incredulously.

"Who else?" she retorted.

"Well, it wasn't us. You can ask Stefan… We stayed here all night" Damon said gesturing between him and me, emphasizing my robe that left my legs bare.

"But you already know that" I said frowning. "Alice knows that"

"She couldn't see who it was" Carlisle sighed. "Bella, you know I wouldn't accuse you…"

"It was planned" Liz said. "The gas line was lose and we found a box of matches"

"We didn't smell gas last night" I said.

"Only vervain" Damon muttered.

"All vervain was burned in the explosion" Liz said. "And the council is over, only Carol, Meredith and I were left. A vampire must have done it"

"What the official report says?" I asked curiously.

"It was an accident. Pastor Young hadn't gone to the farm in a couple years, and the gas line connection was bad, he didn't see… A tragedy"

"Liz, it wasn't us. But I agree. It's very weird" I said. "If we think of something, we'll talk to you"

"Fine" she sighed. "See you at the memorial?"

"We'll have a memorial?" Damon frowned.

"12 people died, it's a small town" Liz shrugged.

I frowned at the information but gave her a nod and confirmed our presence before they walked out.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he watched me get ready.

"I have to talk to Bonnie" I said. "And she didn't answer her phone"

"Talk about what?" he frowned.

"What did you compel Elena to forget?" I retorted.

He groaned and laid down on bed, taking a gulp of the bottle of whisky. He didn't answer though.

"Fine, Damon. Don't tell me" I muttered grabbing my shoes. "I'll be back before the Memorial"

* * *

I saw Jeremy and Matt talking to a girl, and approached them.

"Guys, have you seen Bonnie? Her dad said she was probably helping out with the Memorial" I asked.

"Ahn, no" Matt said frowning. "Why?"

"I had to talk to her"

"Maybe you should call Edward" Jeremy muttered with a scowl. "She was not so good last night and he took her home"

I sighed at his resentful tone and took one of the programs of the memorial they were giving.

"You're new in town" the girl behind them said.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. She was new as well.

"Yes" I said.

"Sorry. I grew up here, just a few new faces since I've moved away. Kinda hard not to notice" she said shyly and extended her hand to me. "April Young"

"April Young as in…" I mumbled shaking her hand.

"Yeah, the Pastor's daughter" she mumbled looking down.

"Oh. Ahn. I'm so sorry" I said.

"I never know what to say when people tell me that" she said nervously. "My father didn't check the gas line, and 12 people die, but I listen to 'I'm sorry'" she shrugged. "Thanks, I guess"

I exchanged a look with Matt and Jeremy, fearing for her sanity. She was not okay.

"I'm Bella Swan" I said. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks, again"

"Okay…" I looked at the boys. "Text me if you see Bonnie"

They nodded and I walked away.

* * *

"I'll go check on her" Edward said.

"Edward, you can't. It's sunny outside" I said as I got out of the car and walked inside the Boarding House. "Her dad might be home because of the Memorial, I don't know. Let's not risk it. I'll check on her"

"She was really shaken up. I shouldn't have left" he grumbled.

"She is so stubborn. She shouldn't have done the spell"

"Stubborn" he chuckled. "Must be a witch thing, hm, Bella?"

"Shut up" I chuckled. "Gotta go, call you when I see her"

"Okay, thanks"

"Bye"

I hung up and walked in my room. Elena turned around sharply, and looked at me with shock.

"Hey?" I asked.

Damon crossed his arms on his chest and gave me a smile.

"Hi, Bella" Elena said.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel… fine" she said with a small smile. "I was going to talk to you, but… you weren't here…"

"Something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No, she just wanted a doppelganger's version of how it is to adapt to vampirism" Damon said. "Since she's not a hybrid like you, I told her I might be more helpful"

"Stefan as well" I smiled.

"Yeah, Stefan as well" Damon grinned.

"Yeah, I seem to forget you're different" she mumbled. "Well, I should go. I have to help out at the church. You two are going?"

"Yes" we said in unison.

She smiled at me and walked out in a rush. I frowned at her behavior and as I looked around, my frown deepened. Our room was a mess. It smelled of blood, sex and booze. I opened up the curtains and picked up my torn and dirty clothes.

"Can you clean up our mess? I have to go check on Bonnie" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

I walked to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you still mad?" I asked quietly.

"Me? _You_ seemed mad when you left" he shrugged.

"Stefan might not have noticed, but Elena didn't tell what you compelled her to forget on purpose. And you don't want to tell me, so…"

"It was nothing" he said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, well, I…"

I was interrupting by the doorbell and I frowned at the smell of blood.

"Someone is bleeding" I said turning to the door.

Damon hesitated, but slowly followed me downstairs. I opened the door and scowled at Tyler. He had bullet wounds and was bleeding a lot.

"What happened?" I asked helping him into the living room.

"A guy came to my house, and…" he grunted as I sat him down on the couch. "He had vervain on his gloves, when I shook his hand…"

"He recognized you as one of us" Damon said getting him a drink.

"Yeah, they guy shot me!" Tyler grumbled.

Stefan came down the stairs.

"A hunter?" Stefan asked.

"A hunter" Damon grumbled.

* * *

I was looking for a dress when Damon came back in the room.

"Stefan is with Bonnie" he said. "She's not very well, but she says those bullets have nothing to do with magic"

"It was lucky that Tyler is not an ordinary vampire. That bullet had so much vervain I almost gave up on taking it out" I said and took a dress out. "Good for a memorial of people I don't mind dying?"

"Great" he said buttoning up his shirt. "Get a dress for Elena, since you're at it"

"What?" I frowned.

"She called, she got her dress dirty and needs another dress" he said. "We should hurry up, she's stuck inside the church's bathroom"

"Why?" I asked slipping inside the dress.

"She's been having some problems with blood"

I turned sharply and stared at him as he slipped his arms into the blazer's sleeves.

"She fed from someone inside the church!"

"No, I'll explain on the way"

I grabbed one of my black dresses, put on my shoes and followed him out of the house. Frowning at his secretive behavior. He grabbed a bag by the door, and took the dress from me, throwing both in the backseat. I could smell the blood bag inside. I entered the car, and waited for him to explain. He drove top speed to the church, and didn't say a word all the short way.

We rushed through the church's corridors, and when we got to the bathroom there was a tall, buffed man standing right outside it. He gave us a small smile and crossed his arms. I noticed he was wearing leather gloves, and I glanced at Damon. I knocked on the door, and Elena poked her head out.

"Bella, thanks" she mumbled and saw the man. "Sorry, I spilled coffee on my clothes, it will only take a minute"

"Sure" the man said.

I gave her the dress and Damon the bag he had brought and we stood across from the man, in an awkward, uncomfortable, tense silence.

"We have not met yet. I'm Connor. Jordan" the man said extending his hand to us.

Damon took my hand in his and gave him a smirk.

"Damon. Germaphobe" he answered.

"Bella" I said.

"Aren't you the daughter of the late Chief of Police?" Connor asked.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for your loss. This town is really…"

"Freaky" I finished with a small smile.

"But we love visitors and the scenery is to die for" Damon said and let out a mock gasp. "Oh! Funeral pun. Too soon, I'm sorry"

I leaned into him, hiding my smile into his shoulder.

"Don't you two look like a happy couple?" Connor smiled.

"We are" I said.

"Hm"

"I'm ready" Elena said getting out of the bathroom. "Sorry"

We walked away quickly and I scowled as I felt the smell of blood coming from the bag.

"You've opened the bag?" I asked her.

"I left it in the car, it's safer" Damon said.

"Something smells like… dead blood" I grimaced.

"I couldn't keep it down" Elena muttered.

We walked out of the church and I went to get the blood bag. When I came back, Elena seemed on the edge of a panic attack, and hyperventilating, while Damon cupped her face and made her look him in the eyes.

"You'll be okay. I'll help you" he said soothingly.

I gave her the blood bag, and Damon and I stood in front of her, looking out for witnesses as she gulped the blood down as if she hadn't fed in days. She scowled a second later and gave me the bag.

"It must be a doppelganger thing" Damon said scowling.

"I preferred…" she trailed off and sighed. "I have to tell Stefan, he should know. I can hide it forever anyway"

"Speaking of the devil…" I muttered.

Damon followed my gaze and threw the unfinished blood bag on the backpack he brought. A familiar scent came to me, and I frowned. Elena slipped between me and Damon and went back to the church. Stefan frowned at her, and approached Damon with an angry scowl.

"What's in the bag, Damon?" he asked.

"Little mid-service snack" Damon said closing the backpack. "Church always gets me hungry. All the blood of Christ thing"

"It's for Elena" I sighed.

"If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off" Stefan said angrily. "Maybe even desperate enough to turn her humanity off"

"And what, become a ripper?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I can't let her be anything like me" Stefan said.

"God forbid she's anything like me, that's what you're really thinking" I said frowning.

"I can't criticize you, Bella, but…"

"But I lost control in front of you. I attacked you for a girl's blood" I finished. "You might not say it, Stefan, but I see the critique in your eyes"

"Elena is more fragile than you are right now, emotionally especially. I don't want her to lose control, Bella" Stefan said in a softer tone.

"Good luck. She's on the same path" I mumbled.

"What?" he frowned.

"Your four-legged protein shake was a bust. The juke box was a no-go" Damon said.

"And don't even try to feed her your blood" I muttered. "She didn't keep Damon's down"

"What?" Stefan snapped turning to glare at Damon. "She drank from you?"

Damon frowned at me.

"Oops, did I say that aloud" I deadpanned. "Sorry"

"Bella…"

"I knew something was off" I chuckled dryly and stepped back. "She's still smelling like you"

He reached for me but I slapped his hand away, when he took a step forward I snarled at him, my face changing.

"Leave me alone, Damon. I don't want to look at you right now" I snapped.

I turned and walked to the church.

I should have known. Damon would not easily forgive and forget my blood-sharing with Stefan. But this… He went too far this time.

* * *

Stefan sat beside me and I could feel his eyes on the side of my face.

"You can go, you know. Sit with her. I'm not mad at her. Or you… Or him" I muttered. "I'm fine"

"You're hurt" he whispered. "And it's my fault"

"How Damon being vengeful is your fault?" I chuckled and snorted. "I was stupid to think he had forgiven us completely. His insecurities wouldn't let him. If there is someone to blame, I blame on Katherine… Go. I want to be alone a bit"

He gave my hand a squeeze, got up and went to sit with the others, a few rows behind me. I didn't need to be a vampire to know I was being watched. By Damon, by Elena and by the hunter.

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony. Carol Lockwood spoke, Liz, and then the pastor. He called April to speak but she didn't come. So, Elena stood up and walked to the stage. I was reading the program while she spoke when I sensed something drip.

"The worst day of loving someone, is the day we lose them"

Drip.

I frowned and after a few seconds I could tell what it was. Blood. My eyes snapped to the Cullens, in the front, and I saw Alice gripping Jasper's hand.

"Don't move" I whispered. "Everyone stay still. He's watching, waiting to identify us"

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now" I heard Damon say.

Elena paused in her speech.

"You do that and you risk exposing us" I hissed.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off!"

"Stefan get Elena out of there, now" Caroline said quietly. "She's not good"

I could tell her eyes were changing as she blinked several times and she swallowed hard. She covered her eyes, and to everyone it seemed she was trying not to cry. Jeremy and Stefan went to the stage and escorted her back to the seat, keeping up the pretense.

"Whoever is bleeding, is not alright!" Carlisle said. "We have to do something"

I stood up and felt all eyes on me as I walked to the stage. Liz smiled sadly at me, unaware of what was happening. I was ready to get on stage when Tyler stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked frowning.

"He already knows me, let's keep you a secret" he said.

He got on stage and I stood frozen on the steps. I turned to go back to my seat and saw Connor on the bridge above the audience. Matt hugged Elena, pretending to comfort her and letting himself be used as blood bag. Tyler began his speech and I looked between him and Connor as he aimed. A gun shot was heard and people screamed. I ran in front of Tyler and fell on top of him as a stake hit me in the shoulder. People started to run out and Liz and Carol came to help us.

"Oh my God! Tyler!" Carol said desperately.

"I'm okay, mom" he said as he helped me up.

We looked around and I thanked God only the Cullens were left inside the church. I took out the stake and put pressure on the wound.

"Always my best dresses" I grumbled running down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"Get this son of a bitch"

When I got outside, I easily found Stefan helping Damon out as he fought against Connor. Apparently, he was no common man. I attacked him, using my extra strength and threw him against a car. He grabbed me by the shoulders, the vervain on the glove burning the healing wound. I hissed and let him go. He took the opportunity to run. I turned and saw Stefan extending his hand to help Damon up. When he was pulling Damon up, he threw a right hook in, that landed Damon back on the ground. Damon groaned and scowled at him.

"Jealousy's beneath you, brother"

"Oh, bite me" Stefan snapped turning away.

"You bit my girlfriend, but when yours needs to bit me, you get mad?" Damon asked standing up.

"Don't try to make me seem the wrong one" Stefan said angrily. "If what you've did today was alright…"

He trailed off and glanced at me. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"If you need a ride…" he said, not turning back.

I walked to Damon and he gave me a small smile. I grabbed his tie, undid the knot and pulled it off him. I cleaned my blood off my hands and put the tie back in his collar.

"See you later, Damon" I said.

He grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Bella…"

"I was yours" I said angrily. "Why did you do that? To get back at me? That's just so childish and low…"

"I'm sorry, I… Thought I could help her"

"You were getting revenge" I snapped. "You got it. Now, that's all the blood you get from me" I said tugging on the tie. "Leave me alone, Damon, I'm not on a good mood right now"

I yanked my arm free and rushed to catch up with Stefan. I got in his car and sighed, leaning back.

"You Salvatores…" I grumbled.

"You doppelgangers" he retorted.

* * *

My phone rang and I was ready to ignore another of Damon's calls, when I saw it was Stefan. I answered, intrigued with the possibility of Damon asking him for help with me.

"Did he ask you to call?" I asked.

"Damon is going insane, and I don't care" Stefan said. "I need your presence. At school, by the picnic tables"

"What for?"

"Just come, please. It's important, for everyone"

* * *

I stopped the car in the school's parking lot and saw the others' cars there as well. I just sat there for a moment, knowing what I would hear from Elena, Damon… I checked my make-up on the mirror, and taking a deep breath, I opened the Ferrari's door. I needed another car. I had just locked the car, when the Camaro blurred into the spot next to mine. I ignored as Damon got out in a rush to catch up with me.

"You can't avoid me forever" he said.

"I won't. But I'm seriously considering it right now, so you should back off" I said.

"You would end what we have because of this?" he asked incredulously.

I didn't answer him, just kept walking across the grass to where the others were. Alice was the first to see me and she came to me, linking her arm through mine and giving me a small smile. I leaned into her and returned the smile, thankful our friendship hadn't changed at all after all that time. Bonnie had been talking to Edward and Elena, and she saw us approaching. Elena followed her gaze and looked at me with guilt before looking down at her hands.

"Everyone is here, Stefan" Alice said glancing at Damon who approached silently, his hands in his pockets.

Stefan took one of the Japanese lanterns that were on the table, and played with it.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier. We need to start healing" he said and looked at Elena. "We've all lost so much, especially recently. We think we're numb through it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it. We know how we feel. Maybe we should let ourselves grieve"

He used a lighter to lit the lantern.

"This is for my uncle Zach, for my friend Lexi. And for Alaric" he said looking at Damon.

He let go of the lantern and I watched as it flew up in the black sky. Matt went next, lighting one up for Vicky. Caroline lit one up for her father and Tyler's. Edward lit one for his mother, Elizabeth, and Bonnie for her grandmother.

"This is for our parents, Vicky, Anna, Jenna… Alaric" Jeremy said and let go of his lantern.

Alice let go of my arm and stepped forward, taking a lantern.

"This is for my past, which is lost to me" she smiled sadly. "To all of us"

I fought tears as her lantern went up.

"This is… for my mom, my dad, and Jenna… everyone you've all lost, everyone this town has lost… and for me, I guess" Elena said quietly.

Stefan smiled at me and extended me a lantern. I walked to him and took it. I stared at it for a long moment, and could not fight the tears anymore.

"For my dad. My mom and Phil. For Jenna. Ric… For Bella Marie Swan, almost Cullen" I let out a sobbed chuckle. "The last Swan witch that died slowly… And to each piece of us that has died with each loss and each heartbreak… To us"

I let go of the lantern, and felt Damon close to me as I watched it go. I looked at him, and got closer to him, letting myself lean into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my hands over his arms, keeping him there. He buried his face on the crook of my neck, and breathed in deeply.

"I love you" he whispered softly.

"Me too, you asshole" I muttered with a small smile.

His lips brushed against my skin in a whisper of a kiss. Elena watched us with a small smile.

"Sorry" she mouthed.

I nodded to her and turned around to hug Damon. He wasn't forgiven. But what could I do if I couldn't be without him? I pulled back and gave him a lantern. He frowned for a moment, but with a sigh took the lighter and lit it.

"For human Damon. For Charlie, and Giuseppe… For Ric"

I went back to his arms, and we all stood in silence, looking at the lanterns lighting up the dark sky.


	50. Devil's Lullaby

The moment we walked inside the Boarding House, coldness took me. The romantic moment of forgiveness has seemed to vanish like the lanterns in the sky. Now, alone with Damon, it was not so easy to forget how he had hurt me. How he had betrayed me. He seemed to hear my thoughts, watching me intently as I took off my coat. I turned my back to him, and stared at the wall as I hung the coat, trying to sooth myself, to bring myself to forgive him fully. But he was too close to me, and like always, I was hyperaware of him. His scent enveloped me, his warmth burned me. And when his fingers touched my skin, through the hole on my dress where Connor's stake had gone through, I flinched. As if it hurt me. The wound had healed, but its meaning would stay with me forever. Once again I had gotten hurt because I cared. Because I cared if Tyler was staked, even knowing it wouldn't have killed him. I cared what the others would think if I let Tyler get hurt. I cared too much. Especially when, hurt from being staked, I pulled Connor off Damon, and seeing red for him attacking _my _Damon, almost killed him. And even if Damon had hurt my feelings, the thought of someone hurting him, almost made me want to tear the town apart. No, it did make me tear the world.

He sighed, his breath tickling the back of my neck, and his arms engaged me as he held himself with his fists against the wall. I turned to face him, careful not to touch him. He was too overwhelming as it was. His clear blue eyes burned a hole in my soul, and I closed my eyes, feeling my face change, my fangs elongate.

"Get away from me" I hissed.

He ignored my request and cupped my face. I snapped. Grabbing him by the neck, I threw him away from me. He crashed against the distant wall, wincing as he fell down, taking a painting with him to the ground.

"I thought we were fine" he murmured as he stood up.

I growled and went to attack him. He held me off but I could tell it was a bit hard for him, and that if I tried just a little bit more, he would lose the fight. For a moment it made me feel good, to know I was stronger than him. But just for a moment. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him let go of me. He groaned and scowled at me.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you" he said sincerely.

"I'm stronger than you. Better than you. You can't hurt me!" I snapped but felt my eyes tearing up. "You shouldn't be able to!"

I pushed him off, and walked to the other side of the room, gripping the mantle tightly.

"I'm so tired" I said quietly, but he could hear me. "I feel out of control!"

"Bella, you could have killed me if you wanted, if you were out of control. You are under control…"

"I feel out of control because I feel human again! I feel like you're more powerful than me, stronger. You are, because I let you hold this power. I can't and I don't want to be human Bella, who let you stomp on her heart over and over again because all you could see is Elena. I hate that Bella! She was weak, she was a pushover"

"Stop" Damon said and I heard his footsteps getting closer.

"I won't, I refuse to be that Bella…"

He interrupted me by grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. I glared at him but his hands wrapped tightly around my wrists before I could push him away.

"Stop!" he snapped.

I just stared at him and his frown deepened.

"Please… I know where you're going with this! Don't turn it off. I know you claim you already did, in Volterra, but I know you didn't. I could feel you"

I continued to stare at him. Blankly. I should have turned it off, for good. Enough. That had been enough. Enough hurt, enough betrayal… Things would be much simpler if I just…

"Don't!" he snapped again, shaking me, his eyes angry. "Don't do this to yourself"

"Let me go, Damon" I said.

"I love you" he said. "I love _you, _Bella. Nothing will ever change that! I know I fucked things up, but that's what I do. But our love is always above that"

I looked away, but he cupped my face, forcing me to look into his blue eyes. I put my hands on his chest to push him away…

"I love you, Bella. Please, don't do this" he whispered.

I closed my eyes. He wouldn't make me change my mind. I couldn't let him manipulate me this time…

His lips brushed against mine in a whisper of a kiss.

"Please" he whispered. "Please, I love you"

"No" I choked out trying to push him off.

"If you do it, rip my heart out" he said and kissed me passionately.

And just like that, all my efforts to not care, were in vain. With those words, with that kiss, he made impossible for me to keep pushing him away.

His lips were urgent against mine, but as my hands relaxed and then started to cling to his shirt, they softened claiming my lips softly, his hands slipping into my hair.

"I hate you" I said against his lips.

"I know" his lips brushed against my cheek. "I'm sorry" he said close to my ear. "I love you, Bella, only you… I swear" he whispered leaving butterfly kisses down my neck.

I pushed him against the wall and pulled back to glare at him.

"If you ever do something like that again…"

"I won't" he said and I gave him a pointed look. "Not after seeing how much it hurt you"

"Good. Because next time, I _will _rip your heart out, you fucking loveable-lovely son of a bitch"

He smiled at me and pulled me to a searing kiss. I moaned on his mouth and ripped his shirt off, running my hands down his chiseled chest and abs, before slipping my hands to his back, my nails scratching along his spine until it drew blood. He shivered, groaning at the pleasing sensation. He slowly pulled on the side zipper of my dress and when it was open he didn't yank it off me like I expected, he let his hand slip inside, slowly, and flattened it against my lower back, his pinky skimming the thong I was wearing. I dug my nails deeper into his shoulder blades and he threw his head back with a loud animalistic growl.

"I'm not in the mood for teasing, Damon" I said huskily.

I quickly undid his fly, and pulled his pants down, kneeling as the fabric slipped down his legs. I softly scratched his muscular thighs, letting my lips brush against the waistband of his boxers. The fabric was strained against the bulge, and I brushed my nose against it, slipping my fingers inside, between the fabric and his thighs. My hands went up, but not quite where he wanted. He leaned back against the wall with a sigh, closing his eyes, but not before I saw the dark shade of blue they had turned into. I pulled my hands back, and gripped the waistband while brushing my lips along that enticing V and the happy trail. He sighed when he was finally free, and his fingers brushed against my head, no doubt aching to grab me by the hair as he liked. His skin broke into goosebumps and pre-cum leaked when my breath was on him. I pulled back and he opened his eyes in alarm. I smirked as I leaned back, taking off my dress, putting on a little show for him. When it was clear he wouldn't be able to wait any longer, I ripped the dress off, and went back to him. I trailed my hands up his thighs, and our eyes met as I licked the tip, licking off the pre-cum. He groaned something that sounded like "Oh God" before hissing as I took his engorged head into my mouth. My hands reached their destination and I lightly traced his balls with my index fingernails.

"Bella" he sighed, twisting my hair around his fingers.

I swirled my tongue around his head and then took him fully in my mouth, until he hit my throat. I sucked him hard, and he moaned loudly, his head banging against the wall. I felt his heart accelerating, and in a couple minutes he was rock hard, starting to pulse inside my mouth. That was when I pulled back, and pinched softly the slit on the head, not letting him have any real relief as he came. He shuddered and groaned, and slouched against the wall when it stopped. I stood up and walked to the couch, and he watched me with an agonized look.

This would be about me. I would be the selfish one for once. I deserved.

"Minx" he grumbled.

I smirked at him as I sat down and he blurred to me. He leaned down to kiss me, ready to lean me back on the couch. I pulled back and stared into his eyes as my fingers wrapped around his neck.

"I should end this now… You would be with a terrible case of blue balls until you truly cummed"

He smirked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Where did you get that idea… And who would deal with this to you?"

His finger pulled my damp thong aside, and circled my clit before teasing my entrance. I bit my lip, holding back a moan and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Myself" I answered confidently.

His eyes darkened even more as he eyed me, veins threatening to pop out under his eyes as he, no doubt, imagine very dirty things.

"Am I at least welcome to watch?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Will you be a good boy and keep your hands still? Away from me and yourself?" I smirked.

"You are the devil"

His fingers traced my shoulder, going down the valley between my breasts, until the black lace bra got in his way.

"I can be as vengeful as you" I said.

He stared at me for a long moment before he leaned down, forcing me to lean back against the leather couch.

"I would love to see your show, love. But I can see in your eyes that you won't have as much fun as when I perform" he said pulling on the straps of my bra.

"Maybe I just need more solo experience then…" I said as he unhooked the bra. The piece must be one of his favorite for him not to tear it apart. "Or a new partner"

His eyes started to change as he looked into my eyes.

"And who would that be?" he asked, leaning down to kiss my shoulder as his knee nudged my legs apart, so he could settle between them. "Edward?" he scoffed.

"No… I enjoyed him thoroughly, there can't be anything new with him…"

He bit down on my shoulder, but didn't drink from my blood. He just wanted to tease me, mark me.

"Thank you, love, I already knew I was way better than him. But it's always good to be reminded of how much I excel people…" he said trailing down.

"Maybe. Or maybe you'll just grow old on me, like him" he sucked on my right nipple and I let out a tiny moan. "Or maybe Elijah could help me in performance…" I said just to screw with him.

He bit down on my breast, and when he looked up, I almost moaned at the sight. My breast with a bite mark, his lips with my blood.

"He's too old and old-fashioned, his gentleness wouldn't get you there" he said pressing himself against me. Heat pooled in my underwear once again.

"A thousand years of expertise? Maybe I do need a little of his gentleness. And his accent might just get me there effortlessly" I retorted.

He bit on my other breast, swirling his tongue around my nipple, drawing blood into his mouth and pleasuring me at the same time. I grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him back. He grinned in satisfaction, clearly seeing desire burning in my eyes. One of his hands cupped me, _there, _and his grin widened as he rubbed me through the wet silk.

"I said no teasing" I growled.

"Forgive me, I thought what you did to me counted" he shrugged and his smirk grew. "You're almost cumming just from my teasing. I doubt Elijah could do that" he said cockily.

I pushed him, so he was lying on the other end of the couch and straddled his legs.

"You shouldn't even be speaking to me, Damon. I'm still mad" I said.

He grabbed me and in a blur he had me seated on the armchair, this time _he_ kneeled, kissing my right knee gently.

"I'll make up to you" he said huskily.

I leaned back cocking an eyebrow at him, daringly. He spread my legs apart, enough for his broad shoulders to fit comfortably and an his hands up my legs. I put my legs over his shoulders, and as he leaned in, I locked them tightly around his head. He groaned as his spine gave a tiny crack in protest at the strength and I smirked.

"Or maybe I should just snap your neck and leave… A fun night might make it up to me"

His eyes changed and his hands grabbed the silky thong tightly. He ripped it apart and tossed it aside. I loosened my legs around him and he smiled, his eyes didn't even return to normal as he stared at me. I felt like I was the most delicious, appetizing thing in the world right then. He took a long lick along my slit, getting my juices all over his lips and even dripping down his chin. I threw my head back and enjoyed. Damon, although not the only man I had sex with, would always be the best. He taught me everything I knew, he was adventurous, wild and never held back, not even when I had been a fragile human.

It didn't take me long to come all over his face. All it took was a curled fingers and a sucked clit. I gripped his hair tightly as waves of pleasure took me, my thighs clenched on him again as all my body tensed with intense pleasure, and he had to pull my fingers away or risk losing his hair. When I opened my eyes, I saw him licking off his fingers and then his lips, but not even close to being clean. I pushed him into the Persian rug covered floor, the closeness to the lit fireplace making his skin glow with a soft flush.

I straddled his hips, his erection brushing pleasingly against my entrance, begging for attention as I rocked against him, letting him slide against me, another part of him getting covered with my essence. But Damon groaned impatiently, and grabbed me by the hips, trying to guide me down on him, impale me like I always enjoyed. But like I said, that night, it was about me. I smirked as I stilled, his tip right at my entrance.

"Bella" he groaned.

I let my hands travel down my body, my left playing with my nipple while the right went lower, traveling across my stomach until I reached my pussy and played with my clit. His eyes darkened as he watched me pleasure myself. He liked it. His hips thrust up, desperate for me, for relief. I moaned as my middle finger slowly entered, and pumped it a few times before curling it just like Damon did, setting me off into a wonderful orgasm. I screamed and crashed against his chest, breathing heavy. He moved, but I was faster, taking his wrists and pinned them beside his head. His erection brushed against my entrance once more, and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Consider this your punishment" I whispered against his lips as I rocked torturously against him again.

"Fucking God" he groaned shutting his eyes tightly. He was starting to shake.

"I want to come again, but you're not allowed to, understood?"

"Bella" he said warningly, opening his eyes to glare at me.

"Understood?" I asked thrusting harder, but not enough for him to penetrate.

He moaned and I watched his face as I continued rocking.

"I think after this you'll never make fun of teenagers that dry-hump" I teased and nipped at his nipple.

He groaned, and his eyes started to change. I rocked harder against him, his erection rubbing my clit just like I needed and I came once again. Damon looked a bit pained, but as the last wave of pleasure coursed through me, as I rocked once more, I could see it. He was cumming. I grinned and again, pinching the tiny slit, didn't let him appreciate the full pleasure he could. He shook , his body tense beneath me, and his fists pressed against his eyes in frustration. He was still hard. I waited for him to finally look at me, and when he did, his face slowly came back to normal as I slowly lowered myself on him. He let out a half-moan, half-sigh, and sat up, wrapping his arms around me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply as my body rocked slowly against his. I quickened the pace suddenly, and bit down on his neck, triggering another orgasm for myself. All his frustration was really getting to me. I froze when it was over, and he tried to roll over to continue, but I swiftly got up. I smirked at his agonized, incredulous frown and tossed him a blanket.

"Now, you can use your own hands… But as you said, I doubt you'll have as much fun as when it's me performing" I grinned.

Pain, frustration, anger swirled in his blue eyes. I heard the front door opening and closing and my grin widened. I rushed to the foyer and Stefan's eyes widened as I leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Stef" I said.

The coat he was taking off he tossed it at me, his eyes darting everywhere to avoid me.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" I asked, not putting the coat on.

Next thing I knew, Damon had grabbed me and taken me to our bedroom. He was furious as he tossed me in bed. His eyes had completely changed and his hands were balled up in fists. I sat up and put on the coat. He clearly disliked it.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" he growled.

"As you said…" I smirked. "Elijah might be too gentle, but Stefan, with his ripper history…"

He almost attacked me, but I pinned him to the wall first.

"I might be very liberal and stuff, and I might not be fragile, but it would be wise to remember you that violence is only accepted when necessary or fun" I snapped.

"Don't make me angry then" he snapped back.

"All that anger, all that jealousy, all that you're feeling right now… Remember all that next time you so much as think of Elena" I said.

"Should have known new version of Bella would have lower limits when it came to Elena Gilbert" he smirked humorlessly.

"Do you hear me?" I growled. "Next time you get close to her, if it's not a life or death matter, I will rip her apart, your heart out and I am not bluffing"

I let go of him and walked to the bathroom.

"Where…"

"I'm going to take a shower… I need after… what? Four orgasms?" I taunted.

"Can I join?"

I turned, smiled at his cute, mischievous smirk and closed the door, locking it behind me to answer him.

* * *

Needless to say, Damon was in a bad mood. I would have pitied him, but he did bring it on himself. While Damon was in the bedroom – he looked so much like Stefan when he was brooding – I was outside watching Stefan get his vintage bike ready, talking to him about his plans to show Elena the good sides of vampirism, teach her to enjoy her new life, to have fun. He had left immediately after Damon took me to our room, spent the night out, and only came back in the morning, pretending nothing happened and that he hadn't seen or heard anything. When I tried to give his coat back he told me I could keep it. It was a bit amusing.

I had tried to call Elijah while getting breakfast, but he wasn't answering. He had simply disappeared. I knew he had kept contact with Katherine, or would know of someone who did, and I needed to know if he could help explain Elena's diet issues. Rebekah had suspiciously kept a low profile since the explosion of the council, and I didn't even know if she or Klaus were aware of the hunter. Probably, considering Klaus hybrid minions must have been watching us. Our biggest problem at the moment was the fact that a hunter, who was supposed to be human, could fight off Damon and Stefan, and wasn't so easy for me to take down. That was what I was telling myself, that I had been caught by surprise, or else I had killed Connor in two seconds, easily. Another thing Elijah might help with, unravel the mysteries of Connor. And it had nothing to do with pissing Damon off, really, it didn't. Elijah was the only Original who could help me, and it wasn't my fault he had a crush on me that could be useful…

I stood up and Stefan eyed me.

"Rebekah still going to school?" I asked.

"I… guess?" he said uncertainly.

I turned and walked into the boarding house, rushing to the bedroom. Damon was getting ready and cocked an eyebrow at me as I got my purse.

"Plans for the day?" he asked, eyeing my expensive dress

"Nope" I said.

"So, did Liz call you too?"

I stopped and turned to him, with a blank face.

"Yeah. I had an idea… I'm gonna see if it works" I bluffed.

"Or you could just keep an eye on Lockwood and the other kids while I take care of Connor" he suggested with a frown.

"Fine, Damon, do however you want"

I turned to leave but he blurred in front of me.

"So, how long will we be like this?" he asked.

"For how long I want" I grinned, trying to walk around him.

He grabbed my arm.

"I'll deal with Connor, today, and once he's dead, you and I are leaving. Maybe Australia again? Or South America?" he gave me a hopeful smile.

"And leave for good?" I asked.

"Of course. Stefan and Elena will be fine now that she's a vampire, there isn't anything to worry about around here anymore"

I stared at him for a long time.

"Fine… But you're not forgiven yet" I said.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I grabbed him by the shirt, gave him a peck and pulled away.

"Non-forgiven people only get this" I taunted.

I walked around him to leave but he grabbed me again, and turned me, giving me a toe-curling kiss. If I was still human, my heart would've stopped.

"And I'm still mad at you for leaving me hanging last night" he murmured. "That was really mean"

"Too bad"

"You'll make it up to me"

I adjusted my Fendi's strap on my shoulder, gave him a smirk and walked out.

* * *

I got out of the Ferrari and locked it, looking around for someone useful. A few boys of the football team were gathered in the parking lot and stared. I ignored the catcalls and the whispers of gossip from the girls passing by.

"Isn't that Bella Swan? She's dating Stefan's older brother, isn't she?" a girl asked her friend.

"I think so… But we can be sure of one thing, she did enjoy her father's inheritance" the other girl said looking between me and the car with disdain.

Yeah, I tried to ignore her. I really did. But she had pissed me off. I walked to her and she seemed surprised and confused as I stopped in front of her. I smiled at her friend.

"Can I talk to her for a moment?" I asked.

"Ahn… yeah, sure!"

The girl walked away and I glared at the girl.

"Your name" I demanded.

"Sorry?" she frowned at my tone.

"Your name" I compelled her.

"Heather" she said in a daze.

"Heather, you will stop saying things you don't know anything of, you will apologize to everyone you ever spoke badly of" I ordered.

"Yes… Sorry"

"And at lunch time, you will make a scandal"

"How?"

"I don't care. Just public self-humilliation"

"Alright"

"Great"

I turned around and walked to Matt who had a bandage on his neck from the previous day. He eyed me with suspicion, and I grinned at him.

"Hello, Matt" I said sweetly.

"Bella…" he gave me a tiny smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Rebekah, have you seen her?"

"No" he frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

"I had an idea to take care of the hunter, but I need something from her"

"And what compelling high school girls has to do with that plan of yours?" Leah asked, approaching me with a scowl.

"Sorry, didn't know Heather was your friend" I said sarcastically.

"She's not, but you still can't go around compelling people"

"I do whatever is needed to get what I want" I said. "Besides, she offended me"

"I'm sure you were deeply hurt by whatever she said" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at me. "Especially considering your lack of heart"

"Let's all calm down, shall we?" Matt said nervously.

"Didn't Sam order you to run back to your pack, Leah?" I sneered, "Oh yeah, you're unwanted there. Must be difficult to be a bitch of your ex's pack"

She started to shake and I grinned triumphantly.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, approaching us with an worried frown, and touched Leah's shoulder softly.

"Nothing" I lied.

"I thought you were with Tyler, Bella" he said.

Leah's angry eyes snapped to him with confusion.

"Did you?"

"Damon said you went to the Lockwood Mansion, at Carol's request, to help Tyler"

"Why does Tyler need help?" Leah asked worriedly, tensing even more.

"He was attacked by Connor during the night" Stefan informed. "Connor knocked him out with vervain"

"What?" she snapped.

I pulled Matt back because her shaking got worse and Stefan frowned. As I eyed her, I saw the clear signs. I chuckled and her furious eyes snapped to me.

"Well, well, someone's got a dirty little secret" I taunted.

Stefan tried to hold her off, but she got face to face with me anyway.

"Shut the hell up" she growled.

"Aren't you ungrateful? I saved his life yesterday…"

"You were the reason he was in that hospital vulnerable in the first place. You let go up on the stage to speak!"

"Then you should have guarded your imprint's door, bitch" I snapped with a grin.

"Her what?" Matt asked confused as Stefan stared in disbelief.

"Take deep breaths and chill" I said to her. "I'll just take a few minutes and then I'll head to his house to protect your precious Tyler"

I turned, ignoring her growl and heard Stefan sigh. Yeah, just when I thought things might get simpler.

* * *

It didn't take long to find who I was looking for. She was taking things from her locker to class, and seemed unhappy as she glanced around. When her eyes set on me, she frowned.

"Didn't you graduate?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you, and you like to get bored with high school and pretending to be human, so…" I shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to your brother"

"Klaus left, he doesn't have a precious doppelganger to keep him in town anymore" she said bitterly.

"Good to know, but I meant Elijah"

"She eyed me suspiciously.

"What do you need from him now?"

"Geez" I rolled my eyes at her hostility. "There's a hunter in town"

"I know"

"And are you aware he's in the school? Or was, very, very recently. I can smell it. So, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Do tell me how to get to Elijah. His phone doesn't work"

"Or maybe he doesn't want to answer you" she retorted.

"Give me his number, Rebekah" I said. "Please" I forced it out.

She considered my request for a moment but then grabbed a pen and wrote it down on a sheet of paper. I gave her a small smile and she huffed before turning around and walking away, as if she hadn't done me a favor. Doing her best work of being a spoiled brat. I laughed and walked out of that school, as quickly as possible so I wouldn't meet Connor.

That was the plan. Not reality.

I was walking to the parking lot, when I smelt blood. I frowned and considered if it could be a trap, Connor trying to lure me in, or if it was someone in real danger. Considering Elena and Stefan were in school, and their restraint could be weaker than mine sometimes, I decided to follow the scent to check it out. What I found was more amusing than a trap, really. Definitely more amusing than someone hurt. But it was just as troubling. A chuckle escaped my lips and Elena jumped away from Matt, her lips covered with his blood. I eyed the wound on his wrist and rolled my eyes, not worried, since he clearly would be fine. At least she could feed without making a mess.

"I didn't see anything" I declared before walking away.

I was still in a no-Elena mood.

I typed in the number Rebekah gave me and pressed send, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I looked for the keys. It rang several times as I crossed the empty parking lot before the call went to voicemail. He had no message before his beep. I sighed.

"It's me… Bella. Elijah, please, call me back. I need to talk to you. Stop disappearing on me… Bye"

I hung up and finally got the keys, and clicked the unlock button. I reached for the door when something tickled my neck. It was slightly uncomfortable, and I frowned and pulled the dart out, scowling at the soft burn. Vervain. I looked around and saw Connor across the parking lot. I threw my purse inside the car and started his way. He shot me twice and I just took the darts out of my flesh and threw them away.

"Low concentrated vervain won't work on me, dear" I sneered.

He turned and ran. I let him go, knowing I could call attention to myself if I went after him and preferring to wait for more information on him. I would go check on Tyler meanwhile.

* * *

I grumbled, throwing my phone inside my purse as I walked up the front steps. I was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and greenish-blue eyes greeted me, with his usual smirk. I stopped and frowned at him.

"Missed me, love?" Klaus asked.

"Hadn't you left town?" I asked walking past him.

"A very concerned mother called me, regarding her son's protection" he said as we walked to the living room.

"And where's Carol now?"

"At the City Hall" he shrugged.

I eyed the hybrids casually hanging around the house, as Klaus prepared two drinks. They eyed me with a mix of suspicion and threat-recognition. I smirked at them and took the offered drink from Klaus.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"Upstairs, refreshing from the hospital"

"What's in it for you? Why protect him?"

"He's my hybrid"

I sipped the brandy and with a nod of my head, I walked out to the gardens with him following.

"I know you never do things without second intentions, Klaus" I said stopping and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Like why you haven't gone after me for daggering you…"

"What are your guesses?" he grinned.

"You probably want me for something, or you want something from Elijah…"

"Wrong" he stepped closer.

"Then what?"

He leaned closer and his lips were brushing against my earlobe.

"Maybe I like you" he whispered. "You went from a fearful, head-over-hills-in-love, loyal-to-death witch to _this_. A seductive vampire hybrid not scared of anything or anyone, no longer a pushover, strong, brave, determined…"

I only he knew how wrong he was, specially when Damon was the matter.

I turned my head, our noses brushing as I stared into his eyes.

"We are alike in many ways. And I'll even admit that I kinda regretted daggering you… But we both know why you didn't go after me, after anyone… It's the same reason for you to be protecting Tyler" I smiled. "Because a blond vampire has caught not only your eye…I'll dare say, Caroline has caught your heart"

"I thought I didn't have a heart" he said scowling.

"It's because we're so alike that I can understand you, I can really see you" I said more softly. "But Caroline won't choose you over Tyler…"

"I-"

"It's not because you wouldn't be good to her. I believe Tyler will end up screwing with all the potential she has… but you made our lives living hell once and when she looks at you now, she will see that"

He stepped back and rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"I won't change"

"But you already did" I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes at me once again and walked away in angry strides.

* * *

"Where are you?" I asked Damon.

"I'm kinda… stuck with something" he muttered. "Why?"

"Well, I'm stuck at the Lockwood Mansion with a moody Tyler, Klaus and his minions"

"Klaus?"

"Yeah, back in town to protect Tyler"

"Great" he grumbled.

I heard the doorbell and frowned. We weren't expecting anyone.

"Gotta go. Call me if anything comes up" I said.

"Be…"

"Careful. Always am"

I hung up and opened the door. A brunette with big doe blue eyes was standing there with a backpack. Her scent reminded me of the hybrids and I turned to call Klaus when Tyler showed up. He looked surprised, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"Hayley?"

"Hey, Ty!"

She practically pushed past me and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Apparently she didn't need invitation. I stared at them and then turned to close the door, fighting a frown.

* * *

Turns out, Hayley was a werewolf. Tyler met her when he was in the Appalachians, fighting the sire bond. I had stayed the first fifteen minutes and then left them alone. Her behavior was too gleeful for me at the moment and her attitude with Tyler was suspicious.

I laid back in the couch, calling Elijah for what felt like the hundredth time. He still wasn't answering. I sipped my brandy and relaxed a bit more when Chris, one of the hybrids left, leaving me all alone. I could hear Tyler and Hayley talking, the hybrids watching TV while playing cards, Klaus walking across the office as his phone vibrated on top of the desk. I closed my eyes to try turn it all off, shut all the noise down, so I could think clearly on what to do. I frowned at the itch on my neck and scratched it. I took another glass of brandy to see it would quench the growing thirst a bit.

"Bella!"

I blinked and frowned at Klaus who was frowning down at me.

"What?" I asked snippy as I sat up.

"I've called your name three times"

"Sorry, I was thinking" I rolled my eyes at him, wincing at the headache.

"Well, I'm gonna help your belived Damon with the hunter… Keep the fort, will you?"

I nodded.

"Are you alright?" he frowned at me, inclining his head to the side.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe you should take a shower…" he said reaching out.

I flinched at his ice cold touch and his frown deepened. I touched my own cheek and felt the skin clammy, sweaty. I frowned at my hand. I didn't sweat because of nothing. I felt hot to my touch, but I actually was feeling a bit cold.

"I…"

"You have a fever?"

"No" I denied a sign of weakness quickly. "I'm fine, it's hot in here"

He nodded, shrugging. I stood and as he went to the door he met Hayley and Tyler. Introductions were made, words exchanged before Hayley walked to the kitchen, sending Tyler a smile. Klaus cocked an eyebrow at Tyler with a smirk. Clearly, he had seen what I did. Klaus started to interrogate Tyler on Hayley, and when Tyler was losing it, his patience he went in for the kill.

"I have a very convincing theory" Klaus said. "You went off to the Appalachians, to break my sire bond. There you met a pack of werewolves, you begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous, with the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low…"

"Stop" Tyler snapped as I frowned at him.

"Then in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something more real…"

"I said stop!" Tyler snapped, louder, his face changing as he growled at Klaus.

Klaus grabbed him by the neck, pinned him to the wall. His own eyes threatened to change, glowing yellow for a moment, as he stared at Tyler with anger and disgust.

"And Caroline has no idea" Klaus sneered.

Tyler eyes widened, snapping to me, before he shut them tightly and frowned. He didn't deny it. I scoffed and rubbed my forehead, the beginning of the headache already bothering me deeply.

"I'll solve the hunter problem, and you should think about honesty and loyalty…" Klaus said letting him go.

Klaus was mad because of Caroline. He was defending Caroline. Tyler had hurt Caroline even though she didn't know it, yet. Ironic how the roles reversed.

"I'm going too" I said grabbing my things.

"Bella…"

"I'm not gonna get in the middle of this, Tyler" I said following Klaus out. "But I expect Caroline to be aware of some things… ASAP"

* * *

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Emmett asked taking me in a crushing hug.

It was his favorite thing to do when I let him since I turned. He liked to tease me about not worrying about breaking me in half. Really, he was a teddy bear.

"It's so good to see you, dear" Esme said softly when he put me down.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me to the living room. She informed me Edward had gone to pick Bonnie and Alice up in school. He had gone hunting, but apparently, the need to see his new girlfriend had drove him back. I told Esme I needed to talk to all of them, which was difficult. Carlisle was always working, someone was always in school or doing something, or hunting. But I had to talk to Edward privately too. She seemed a bit worried but I assured her it wasn't anything bad. We talked about the family, Rose had gone to Richmond to get a car piece, Jasper was hunting, Carlisle, as I guessed, at the hospital. Emmett sat beside me, turning on his Xbox, not even pretending to be interested in our conversation. I kinda missed the antics of the Cullens.

Half an hour later, Alice skipped in the room, followed by Edward, holding Bonnie's hand as she laughed at Alice.

"Bella!" Alice said happily as if it had been years since we last saw each other and hugged me. "You have mastered revenge! You were awesome with Damon!"

"Alice" Edward groaned, frowning, no doubt at the images that could be running through Alice's mind of her visions.

I chuckled and Alice sat beside me. Bonnie seemed to be a little lost on what to do, and Edward nodded at Esme, probably reading her mind and being informed of what I told her.

"You can stay, Bonnie" I said. "It would be better for you to hear this too"

She seemed confused, but sat down with Edward on the loveseat anyway. Emmett paused his game, giving me his full attention and Alice nodded for me to go ahead.

"As you all know, Pastor Young's farm gas explosion accident, doesn't seem to have a logical explanation" I said.

"Did you find anything on it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes… and no. I have a guess and I think it's a pretty good one"

"So?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I can't be sure…"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked frowning at my uncertainty.

"First, Bonnie is one of the most powerful witches in the world. The Bennett line is one of the longest and strongest lines existing… Even stronger than the Swan line was, I think" I said frowning. "And you've just… had a bad experience with magic, because we've made you do a lot of black magic…"

"It's fine" she said curtly.

"No, it's not. My second point is… Twelve people were killed in the explosion. No sign of why, or who. Pastor Young had connection with the supernatural, all the founding families have, his was just stronger and then, suddenly twelve people die"

"What does it have to do with Bonnie?" Edward frowned at me, as if I was offending them.

"When I was with Klaus, I had access to a lot of information on black magic. I've met witches, Klaus had grimoires… Some spells… The _messy_ ones, those that cause a lot of trouble, usually to balance of nature, they require some things. A very strong witch is the most important piece" I said looking straight at Bonnie.

"I'm not planning on doing dark magic…"

"And sacrifices" I interrupted her. "A common number on the matter is twelve"

"The explosion was a sacrifice?" Emmett asked.

"It can be… And another suspicious fact. The hunter has caused Klaus to return to town"

"What?" Esme asked confused.

"Sacrifices can me a single event, or a chain to drain more power. In the case of a chain, the triangle is the simplest and most common" I took a deep breath. "Three sacrifices of twelve people, each group of different characteristics. Klaus has brought back with him his hybrids, there are at least _twelve. _Twelve humans, twelve hybrids…"

"A triangle?" Esme asked in horror.

"I was only considering the explosion, and the appearance of the hunter… too much coincidence. But then 12 hybrids? Really, too much"

"So, what are you implying?" Bonnie asked me with a scowl. "That _I'm _setting this up?"

"No. Someone wants you to make a dark spell, and is preparing the field for it… I came here about this. You have to be careful, someone, we don't know who, maybe the hunter, wants something from you…"

* * *

After leaving the Cullens, I decided to go to the Boarding House, so I could take a shower and get some blood. My thirst was getting worse in a fast pace and it was becoming visible. Bonnie had looked me in the eyes for so long, until I could see my reflection on hers, mine were turning red.

And I was still burning up.

I was five minutes away from the house when I saw a flash of something on the side of the road. I frowned but decided not to stop. Then it was in front of me. _Her_. Victoria. She gave me a wicked grin and I hit the brakes so hard the car swirled off the road before flipping twice and then it stopped. I got out of the car quickly, ignoring the pain from a deep cut in my forehead from the crash. I looked around but she wasn't there.

"Bella?" someone whispered behind me.

I gasped at the sight of Charlie. He was inside the car, pale and with his own blood all over him.

"What have you done?" he groaned weakly.

I felt tears burning in my eyes before I clutched my head, the pain intensifying to unbearable. I screamed and then all I could feel was the scent. It was like when I found Charlie on the kitchen floor. Blood everywhere, surrounding me, overwhelming… But this time, I was torn between nausea and hunger. When I opened my eyes Charlie wasn't there anymore. Aro was feet away and walked to me, looking murderous.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled in anger. "Stop your tricks!"

"Bella?" he asked with that creepy smile of his.

"Stay away" I growled letting my face change.

He continue to walk to me, his footsteps seemed hesitant, carefully calculated, but his smile was still in place. I attacked him, tackling him to the ground. His arms wrapped around my shoulders trying to stop me. I pulled back to rip his head off and frowned as I saw it was Damon.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

I jumped off him and gripped my hair, trying to clear my thoughts. This… What the hell it was…. It wasn't real.

"You're not real. You're not Damon" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

I pulled away when he cupped my cheek, and glared at him.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Get the hell out of my head!"

I turned and ran.

* * *

I buried my head between my knees as my arms wrapped around my folded legs, trying to ignore the ghosts, the hallucinations. Charlie, Victoria, Aro, Caius, Mom, Grandma, Ester, Ric… One by one they came to drive me insane, to destroy me. My skin was burning, my head pounding, my throat itching, and I didn't know what to do. Who could be doing this?

Bonnie. The only witch.

Rebekah. Getting inside my mind.

Maybe Edward as revenge…

I snapped up and vomited the contents of my stomach, the red liquid I had ingested hours earlier was a painful reminder of how thirsty I was. I cried out loudly and sank to the ground. I laid in the forest ground, staring up at the trees' tops and the dark sky. My muscles coiled from the pain of moving. It was painful to breathe. Maybe I should stop…

Someone sat down beside me. I opened my eyes and smiled at Elijah.

"I've called you the whole day" I croaked. "Where were you, Elijah?"

"Sorry, love" he frowned.

"Something is wrong" I coughed. "It must be a spell. Find the witch, please… Bring her to me…"

He picked me up, bridal style, and the woodsy scent was not exactly his, but close. It was comforting.

"Damon" I mumbled. "Will be pissed"

"I doubt that" he said carrying me through the woods.

I coughed again and saw red stain his crisp white shirt. I mumbled an apology and let my eyes flutter closed, no longer able to keep them open. He stopped and seemed to move down until the cold ground was beneath my legs again as I leaned my torso against him. A sweet smell filled the air and something liquid and warm touched my lips. My face changed instinctively, my fangs dropped and I sucked on the offered wrist. The burn in my throat was quenched but I still felt tired, so I let myself drift to sleep.

I groaned and opened my eyes, the cool breeze of the forest against my clammy skin was soothing.

"Good morning, sunshine. That was quick"

I looked up and realized I was lying with my head on Klaus' lap. I frowned at him and sat up slowly.

"Where's Elijah?"

"Never here. Hallucinations" he grinned. "You'll have to content to the prettier brother. You're welcome by the way"

"What…"

"When Damon found me in the Boarding House because Stefan asked me to cure Elena with my blood, he connected the dots. He said you were in the same troubling situation and he thought you had ran home, but you didn't so…" he stood up. "Everyone's looking for you, so we should get going"

"I had werewolf venom?" I scowled.

Then it clicked. The darts with vervain.

"Connor" I growled.

"Yes, quite interesting his methods. That is taken care of"

"Why?"

He stopped and turned to me with a confused frown.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"I really don't know" he shrugged.

"Klaus"

"Maybe for the same reason I came back, or the reason I gave you and you shot down. I like you. But don't flatter, it's only because you're amusing" he said nonchalant. "And my brother might be owing me one for this"

I smiled and watched him walk away for a moment before I rushed to keep up.

"Is this the start of a friendship?" I asked teasingly with a smirk.

"God, no!" he scoffed.

* * *

"Bella!" Damon sighed in relief when I walked inside the house.

He rushed to me, taking me in his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly in return. He took deep breaths and kissed my neck.

"Did I scare you?" I asked softly running my fingers through his raven black hair.

"Hell yes…"

I kissed him softly, and he cupped my face tenderly as if afraid I might break. I smiled at him, and he looked me in the eyes. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, he was making sure I was really fine, and I let him have access to my soul and heart through our eyes. He kissed me passionately, and I didn't complain as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, clinging to him like my life depended on it. He carried me to our bedroom and gently laid me in bed. He hovered over me, looking me in the eyes as his hands ran up my sides. I arched off the bed, and his hands slipped behind me to work on my dress' zipper. He slowly undressed me and when I was pulling him back to me, he just laid beside me, on his side, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Damon…"

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Great" I said sincerely. "Kinda hot and bothered because you were a tease" he smiled and I pulled him to a kiss. "Make love to me, Damon"

He kissed me as I worked on his shirt, giving in to me. I could tell that his body needed me, but his heart stopped us from going wild and passionately. We stayed in that bed for hours, between soft touches, caresses, loving words and using our bodies to declare our love.

"I really need a shower" I mumbled.

He smiled against my forehead, his fingers still tracing my bare back.

"Wanna join me?"

"You're about to crash in two seconds" he said softly.

"And so will you" I said looking into his tired face.

"I looked for you everywhere, I was kinda losing my mind. Alice said she couldn't see you…"

"Well, Connor was dealt with, so we can take vacations. We can relax in a sunny beach…"

"Eh…"

I looked up to him and frowned. He had a deep frown.

"What?" I asked.

"Just listen okay?" he pleaded.

"I am…"

"When I looked for you at Elena's… I found her feeding of Matt, she was going to kill him"

"I should have known it wouldn't work" I rolled my eyes.

"So… I offered my help to teach her how to feed properly"

I stared at him, feeling anger rising slowly inside me.

"It was a matter of life or death! The busboy would be dead" he defended.

"You've what?" I snapped shooting up from the bed and grabbing my dress.

"I saved the precious busboy, wasn't that the right thing to do?" he rolled his eyes with a shrug.

"Have you no respect for my wishes, whatsoever?"

"You will help her too, Bella" he said standing up and frowning as I looked around for my things.

More angry words were exchanged, especially when he realized what I was doing. But half an hour later I was walking out of that house with a duffel bag.

I knocked on the Cullen's door and Alice opened it with a sad smile.

"I told him to go to hell and forget me" I said.

"I know" she said taking my bag and leading me inside.

"So… I guess we're on a break?" a mirthless chuckle escaped my lips.

"As long as this doesn't turn into Ross and Rachel, you two will be fine" she smiled.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lateness :S **

**I hope you've liked this chapter, it defines a lot on this story...**

**I'll probably take a bit too long to update again, sorry.**

**Title: Lizzy Pattinson's song, Devil's Lullaby... I listened to it several times this week, and I just loved it!**

**Polyvore on my profile :)**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	51. A Deal With The Devil

I sighed and sunk in the water. The bubbles were almost completely gone, and I could stare up at the ceiling from underneath the water. It clicked that I hadn't tested yet if breathing was a necessity to me. Maybe, like the Cullens, I didn't need it. I let the air out, bubbles going up, and let water fill my lungs. It burned and caused an instinctive panic, but nothing else. I sat up and coughed the water out. I sighed and pulled my hair back. I stood up, reaching for the towel and in a matter of a minute I was already dressed in my long sleeved green dress and white sandals. I walked out of the bathroom, and went to my bag on top of the king sized bed. I put on one of my lapis lazuli necklaces and a golden bangle and took off my bracelet. I sighed as I put it in my bag, and sat in bed. A soft tune filled the house and my lips twitched. I walked down the stairs, and Edward paused to write something down on the music sheet. I leaned against the piano, and he resumed playing.

"Done trying to drown?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Done eavesdropping?" I retorted with a smile. "I might have to tell Bonnie that you're a bit too interested in my baths…"

He frowned at me and I sat beside him on the bench.

"New tune?" I asked softly.

"Yes… Trying something new" he shrugged.

"For Bonnie?"

"No… Not exactly" he sighed. "She noticed your lullaby was still on my iPod, and, well asked if I had anything else. I haven't played much… lately"

"It's beautiful" I said nodding to the keys.

"Just playing around" he said dropping his hands.

"No, don't stop, please" I asked. "I really liked it"

He started to play a random melody again, and I relaxed. A few moments later he stopped again and stood up. I watched him walk to the stereo with a frown, and he plugged his iPod on it. He scowled as he scrolled down his playlist and when he found what he was looking for, he smiled at me. He walked to me and I cocked an eyebrow. A few notes in, I recognized the melody. My lullaby. He extended his hand to me, and I took it. With one hand on my hip and the other holding my hand, he pulled me a bit closer, and I smiled as he spun me, like he did in his bedroom the day I met his family officially.

"You've gotten better" he said.

"Yes, you don't have to tackle me through windows and climb up trees with me on your back" I chuckled.

I came back to his arms, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Forgive me" I whispered. "I never meant to hurt you"

"It's fine, Bella" he said.

"I hate that Damon messes with my head so much" I grumbled.

"So, should I worry about his temper now that you're on a break?" he asked. "Because Bonnie is planning on a quick trip with him and Elena…"

"Bonnie can take care of herself, Edward" I smiled. "And Damon isn't stupid, not as much as he seems"

He scoffed and I chuckled.

"You wanted to talk to me when you passed by yesterday" he said.

"Yes… Just don't get head over hills on what I'm about to say"

"Okay"

I pulled back and watched his face.

"I think you should leave"

"Sorry?" he was confused.

"All that I said stands. Someone is trying to get to Bonnie. And if there isn't, too many people know where she lives, who's liked to her… She isn't safe in Mystic Falls. I think she should leave. You could convince her and go with her to protect her if necessary"

He frowned, deep in thought, and spun me again, slowly.

"What about you?" he asked. "Bonnie is the only witch, as you've pointed out. If something happens, someone needs her…"

"Good to see you're a little less selfish with her than you were with me" I chuckled.

"Yes, when it was you, I would've been running with you before you finished speaking" he said amusedly.

"Maybe how things are now, me with Damon, you with Bonnie, it is not easier, simpler" I said. "And sometimes I miss you, how you were so perfect…" he rolled his eyes. "But I… I wouldn't go back to that day and…"

"Walk down that aisle?" he smiled sadly.

"I regret how I did it though, Edward. I shouldn't have done that to you"

"The day was too perfect for it to be real" he whispered.

I stared at him. He was that unnatural pale with glowing golden eyes that I had fallen for. His eyes had changed to golden quite quickly, but Edward had a very good restraint, I was proof of it, and hadn't slipped ever since I brought him back to Mystic Falls. His eyes snapped away from mine suddenly, and I frowned as I followed his gaze. Bonnie was by the entrance of the room, kinda frozen as she stared at us, her grip on her bag's strap tight. Edward's hands fell from me, and he smiled at her. She smiled hesitantly and shifted on her feet, her eyes snapping to the stereo, where my lullaby was still playing. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and walked upstairs. Alice was on my bed, waiting for me.

"I miss everything about my human life. Before all this insanity. Before being a witch, before…"

"Damon?" she finished my sentence.

"Yes" I sighed and threw myself on the bed. "Ugh, I hate this"

"But do you miss what part of your human life? Before Forks?"

"How can something be so wrong, hurt so much, be so complicated, a disaster really, and still feel so right?" I asked myself. "When I'm with him, everything is gone. I feel complete, happy. Like he could make anything and everything better with just one touch, one smile, one look. It is so overwhelming sometimes"

"So why would it be wrong, Bella?" she asked.

"Because when he does this stuff… fuck it all up, like he always does, I can't explain. I hate that I can't hate him. I hate that he could break me so easily. I hate that I can't ever push him away. I hate that I feel so incomplete without him. He fixed me after you left, without me noticing, and it's like he used himself to glue my pieces back together. I would shatter if he wasn't with me"

"Bella, you love him"

"Yes" I rolled my eyes at the oblivious.

"You love him like any vampire. Of his kind, intensely, a magnified feeling. And like our kind, forever. He's your mate, Bella, of course everything will be so intense about him"

"And when will he feel like this and stop screwing things up?"

"You should ask that to him… He's outside" she said.

I put on a white leather jacket over my dress, and walked out of the Cullen house. Damon was leaned against his car and watched me as I approached. Elena gave me a small smile before rushing inside the house to give us some privacy.

"Hey" he said and frowned.

"Liz called you?" I asked.

"Yes… They didn't find Connor's remains"

"Alice told me… And that you asked Stefan to check that out for you while you're out of town"

"Klaus must have something to do with it" he frowned.

"I'll help Stefan out with that"

We stayed silent for a long moment, and I sighed, turning to leave.

"Wait" he said reaching for me. "Come with me"

"No" I said softly. "I need time"

"How long?" he asked frowning deeply. "I've missed you"

"It's been two days"

"It's been torture" he retorted. "I miss you, everything about you…"

"Me too. But I still need time" I said.

He sighed and leaned back against the car. I gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his lips and walked back inside.

* * *

I walked inside the house and a temperamental hybrid girl came at me with an angry scowl, grabbing me by the arm.

"You're not invited" she growled.

I yanked my arm back and pushed her against the wall, my eyes changing.

"Easy" Klaus said calmly.

I smirked at her, pressing her harder against the wall before letting her go. She stumbled to the ground, rubbing her chest.

"Do apologize" I said.

She glared at me and I cocked an eyebrow at Klaus. He rolled his eyes at me and nodded at her. Her face scrunched up, and she avoided my eyes.

"Sorry" she muttered.

I grinned and walked to Klaus who lead me to his study. I looked around at the paintings while he took a seat and sipped his scotch.

"Very nice" I said about a painting of a familiar bar. "Gloria's?"

"In the 20s"

"The girl dancing… It's Rebekah?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the blond figure in the painting.

"Yes, I did it a few years after…" he scowled at me. "You're not here for this. What do you want?"

"Ooh, so welcoming" I said smiling at him.

"I've heard your beloved Damon is out of town with the doppelganger" he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Issues?"

"Any reasons why she's having trouble adjusting to this life?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"I wouldn't know"

"Right, Katherine escaped you for five centuries" I sighed.

"Is that why you've been trying to talk to Elijah? If someone would know of her, it would be him"

"Yes, I know"

"Now, to the subject that brought you here" he said passing me his drink.

"You wouldn't know why Connor's body wasn't found, would you?"

"About that…" he smiled as he stood up.

"What did you do?" I groaned at the devilish look in his eyes.

"Connor is interesting to me… for reasons that I can specify right now" he said. "But do not worry, once his use ends, I'll deal with him. He won't trouble you"

"He tried to kill us all! He almost succeeded on killing me! He will be trouble again, as long as he's breathing" I snapped.

"Do not fret. I'm giving you my word that I am not going to let him live any longer than necessary" he said seriously.

"How many times you've failed to keep your word?"

"He will not hurt anyone else, be assured"

I frowned at his back as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Maybe you could get something from him" I said to Stefan as he took his shot.

"Right, because he and I are best friends" he scoffed as we watched the ball almost enter the pocket.

"Well" I mused bending to take aim. "You used to be, back in the 20s"

"Yes, and I also had a thing with Rebekah. I clearly wasn't in my best state of mind"

I took the shot and the ball went straight into the pocket.

"He clearly appreciated that friendship enough to not kill you, and to try to get you back into his circle" I said. "Who else can help?"

"Rebekah. She's pretty desperate to be forgiven by Matt, maybe he could help" he suggested.

I looked at Matt serving the tables.

"She would be onto us. Matt has been ignoring her all week and then suddenly, he won't?" I sighed. "Come on, Stefan. We need to find out what is so precious about this hunter for Klaus to keep him alive. We can kill two birds with one shot, ruin Klaus' plans, whatever they are and get rid of the hunter"

He thought about it as he took his final shots, winning the pool game, and put the cue aside.

"Fine. But do not bet all your chips on this" he said.

"I admit sometimes I like Klaus, but I'm not dumb, I know how this can go" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

It had been an hour since Stefan left the grill to get information from Klaus about the hunter, and I sat at the bar, waiting. I was sure Rebekah would show up sometime to beg for Matt's forgiveness. It would not be her day. The Grill was full, and Matt was going crazy attending to tables. Not that in a calm day he would forgive her. She came in and took a table. Matt looked at me with a frustrated frown, and I chuckled. Unwillingly, he attended to her, and as soon as he got her to say what she would be ordering, he was walking away before she could continue her apology speech. I took my drink and went to sit with her. She frowned as I sat across from her, and I grinned at her.

"I find it interesting that you are desperate for Matt's apology" I said. "What do you want with him?"

"It's none of your business" she snapped.

I grabbed a fork and stabbed her hand, she gasped and glared at me.

"I have a theory" I smirked. "I, even though in my mind you are heartless, I think you really did feel something for Jacob… But it is common knowledge that he is better off without you. So you tried to entertain yourself with Matt, but somewhere along the way, you realized you wanted real friends, you wanted to deserve Jake… Please, do tell me if I got anything wrong"

"What the hell is going on?" Matt hissed as he set down Rebekah's order. "Why can't any of you be discreet or at least do it somewhere far away from people?"

I took off the fork and she flexed her fingers as the wound healed.

"We're just having a girl chat" I said sweetly. "Don't worry"

"Sure" he scoffed and walked away.

"Am I wrong?" I asked as she watched him walk away.

"God, you are so… infuriating" she snapped. "What do you want!"

"I want to know about the hunter"

"Thanks to him I know I can't die with werewolf venom. And he should be dead. That's about it" she said taking the fork from my set to eat.

"Klaus supposedly helped Damon kill him yesterday with an explosion in the hospital" she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Yes, they like to cause an unnecessary show. Anyway, the police didn't find anything in the hospital. Not even a tiny piece of brain. So… I know Klaus has him, but I want to know why"

"I really don't know. Believe me, I would like to help you ruin Klaus' plan. But I don't know why he didn't kill the hunter" she said sincerely.

"Let me give you some clues" Stefan said sitting down between us and took my drink.

"Hey!" I protested.

"I spent hours with Klaus" he gave me a pointed look.

"Right" I gave in waving to Matt to get us more.

"What did you get?" Rebekah asked, finally interested.

"Klaus told me an interesting story. A hunter you've met in the 12th century? Something about an organization? The five?"

She tensed and frowned at him. I saw the pain in her eyes, the hurt.

"What did he tell you?" she hissed.

"Only that a hunter came into the town you were living in, giving speeches about vampires and exterminating them" Stefan said and leaned forward. "Now, you could help us and fill the blanks"

"It doesn't matter anymore, that hunter is dead"

"Yes, but according to Klaus the hunter we have is alike him. So… why does he interest Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"And you believe Niklaus?" she chuckled.

"Well… You had a pretty strong reaction to the mention of this hunter of centuries ago…" I mused. "So… yeah, we do. What do you know, Rebekah? You can help us"

"Or I could be helping Niklaus" she narrowed her eyes. "You'll tell Niklaus anything I say"

"Fine, I was trying to make things simpler" Stefan said. "Klaus wanted me to tell you he's expecting you for dinner, so we all can have a chat"

"I'm not going, I am not stupid" she scowled at him.

"We both know how Klaus gets when he doesn't get what he wants. I am not going to be the one to tell him about your answer" Stefan scoffed.

He stood up and walked out of the Grill. I eyed her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" she asked.

"For someone who wants forgiveness and friends, you really aren't doing well…" I chuckled.

I stood up, took one of the drinks Matt was bringing and downed it before tossing him some money and walking out. Stefan was leaned against his car, parked beside my bike. I walked to it, and climbed on, taking my keys from my jacket's pocket.

"Can I count on you to tell me what's the plan?" I asked.

He pulled the car door open and smirked.

"Meet me at home"

He got in the car, and I put on the helmet before speeding away to the Boarding House.

* * *

"Sorry, I could've changed" I said taking a seat across from Stefan, at Klaus' right. "But… Well, I really don't care what you think" I said taking the napkin and putting it on my lap.

"You've got something in your hair, love" Klaus said smirking.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled the leaf out.

"How was the bear?" he asked taking a sip of wine.

"Not better than the bobcat" I said reaching for my glass.

"Glad to know you still had time for entertaining your Cold Ones friends with an animal hunt while I still had to go talk to Rebekah to convince her"

"Curiosity would bring her" Stefan said.

"Curiosity isn't stronger than her pride. I had to go give her a little push to make sure she would come" Klaus sighed.

I sighed, leaning back as a compelled girl put her bleeding wrist above a glass, pouring it for me. I brushed a bit of dirt from my dress' hem, and shooed her. She came back five minutes later, interrupting my discussion with Klaus about the hunter's tattoo, and smiled at him.

"Your guest has arrived, Sir" she said sweetly.

"Sir? Really?" I scoffed.

"Klaus always needed to compel himself a boost of his ego every once in awhile" Rebekah said entering the room and taking the chair across her brother.

"Welcome home, sister" he said spreading his napkin on his lap.

"Wait a second" I said getting back to topic. "How can we be sure he's one of the five?"

"Jeremy can see the tattoo" Stefan sighed.

"The tattoo is not visible?" Rebekah frowned.

"Not in this lot, some kind of evolution" Klaus said. "But do not fret, sister, the Gilbert boy can see and, surprisingly, a good artist"

"You got Jeremy into this?" I snapped at Stefan.

He shrugged in helplessness.

"Not him. But if you want to discuss your relationship, dear, go ahead. Dinner can wait" Klaus mocked and turned to the compelled girl nodding to her.

Two other compelled people came in, bringing trays of food and the girl came back to offer her arm to Klaus. He motioned to his still full glass in thanks and she walked away, swaying her hips as Klaus watched her with a smirk.

"I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They've made my life so much easier" he said smiling and frowned at Rebekah lightly, leaning forward. "Rebekah, love, eat your veggies"

I swallowed the piece of meat and chuckled behind the glass' rim at the comedy, Klaus' condescending tone was teasing, and yet he was able to piss Rebekah off… even more.

"I'm not eating until you apologize" she snapped.

Stefan sighed, slouching in his chair, seeing how this could go.

"For which indiscretion, there have been so many" Klaus retorted.

"You broke my neck" she frowned at him.

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make anymore hybrids!"

"Because you took me for granted!"

"This is what big brothers do, sweetheart" Klaus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I let out another scoffed chuckle and snapped my fingers to get my glass refilled.

"Let me just name the million other people I would rather be having dinner with right now" Stefan deadpanned.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Klaus raised his hands in surrender. "I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" he gave her a sweet, fake smile.

"I'll take it into consideration" she replied.

"Okay, great" I said. "Now, tell me about Rebekah's hunter"

"Right. Alexander" Klaus said. "Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night, which is why we felt very safe around him wearing our daylight rings"

"As always, Elijah had been the more civilized one. Letting him get close to us so he would spill his secrets" Rebekah said.

"It was a good strategy. Too bad you ruined it" Klaus said.

"He told us what we wanted to know. They were a group of five, bound by a spell of a dying witch, and their cause was quite simple" Rebekah told. "Destruction of all vampires"

"How?" I scowled.

"According to him, they had a weapon which no vampire could survive" Klaus said. "I thought he was bluffing"

"So, that's what this is about?" I asked. "A weapon?"

"Not just any weapon" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked scowling at Klaus.

Klaus and Rebekah looked at each other, as if daring one another to say it. Klaus cocked an eyebrow, and Rebekah looked away.

"Okay, why don't we skip the theatrics and get right to the point?" I said impatiently.

"Not yet. Because in order to get the weapon we have to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared" Klaus said.

"Which puzzle?" Stefan asked confusedly.

"The tattoo?" I guessed. "It's a puzzle?"

"It's a map to the treasure" Klaus said smiling.

"That's why you grabbed at any chance of help. Even if it meant Jeremy Gilbert. God, you must be desperate" I chuckled.

"Probably" Rebekah said and cocked an eyebrow at Klaus. "How did you get a Gilbert to help?"

He fished something in his pocket and I snapped up as the ring fell on the table. My eyes snapped to Stefan who had a deep frown.

"I didn't know" he said to me.

Klaus gestured for me to sit down.

"Easy… Young Gilbert did not give me much trouble after I took this and I completely intend to give it back once he finished his sketch" he said.

"Your hybrids?" I asked.

"Under control" he rolled his eyes.

I sat back down unwilling to.

"Tell me more about the tattoo" I said.

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. But Rebekah, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right, little sister?" Klaus smirked with an edge of anger.

Rebekah looked down in shame, her cheeks turning light pink.

"He revealed to me that he and his brothers had taken years to decipher the tattoo, the symbols and the key to it was his sword" she muttered.

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brother put us all down in our sleep, introducing us to the daggers. Elijah, Finn, Kol and me" Klaus said angrily.

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah said defensively.

"Cheers" he said raising his glass. "To my sister's uncanny ability to choose men"

"I thought the daggers didn't work on you" Stefan frowned at him.

"They don't" Klaus grinned. "I killed all of them and undaggered my siblings"

"Except Finn, if my calculations are correct" I said.

"Finn was a problem"

"Rebekah trusted Alexander because he promised her something" Klaus said and gestured to her. "Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell them. Tell them what the hunter said the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring the end to the vampire species?"

"A cure" Rebekah squeaked. "He said there was a cure"

"There is no cure for vampirism" I said.

"He's telling the truth" Rebekah said as Klaus rolled his eyes at me.

"Then why wouldn't you have searched it, found it?" Stefan asked.

Klaus stood up and walked to another room, the double doors that lead to his study were closed and two hybrids guarding it. They left when we arrived and Klaus sat leaned against the mantle.

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town" he said.

"Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekah asked with a bit of hope sipping in her voice.

"_We _don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty" Klaus said giving her a mirthless smile, mocking her, and chuckled. "I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."

Her eyes filled with angry tears and I gripped my hair, seeing how this could get out of hand.

"But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment" she said angrily.

"No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box"

"You want the cure for Elena, don't you?" she said with narrowed eyes. "So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts!" she scoffed. "You know what? You can shove your cure"

"Rebekah, wait!" I said as she turned to leave.

Stefan gave Klaus an exasperate look and ran after her. I turned to Klaus with a scowl.

"I hope you got all you needed from her before chasing her off" I said angrily. "What the hell, Klaus?"

"She would never tell me what I need to know" he said calmly. "But she'll tell you"

"Why would she? And what do I need to find out?"

"The map is useless if we can't decipher it" he gave me a pointed look.

"You need the sword" I mumbled.

"Yes, and she knows where it is, and you're gonna make her tell you"

"Why would she tell me?" I snapped in frustration.

"She'll either spill it to you or Stefan. She won't be able to help it. She likes to blabber too much for her own good" he shrugged. "You are a girl, the only one that has potential to be her friend, and you two have something in common. You always get screwed over by lovers"

"You were mean to her" I said. "And don't give me that's what big brothers do speech. I don't buy it. Be careful, Klaus, that's what makes you so despiteful"

I turned to leave.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said.

"I'll think about it" I said.

"You have a chance to save your friends, Elena, Stefan, maybe even Caroline, save yourself and your love, Damon. You have a chance to have a normal life with him, a chance of family, and growing old together. A chance to save Elena from the very thing that will destroy her… Maybe the cure will work on the Cullens… Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie… If you don't do it, I'm sure there will be people interested"

I stopped and sighed. He was right. I could get the cure. Elena wouldn't suffer anymore as human, Caroline maybe. Rosalie and Esme would definitely grab at the chance of being human again, having a family, growing old. Me too. My mind conjured images of getting old, with Damon, kids running and laughing, no longer killing, no longer struggling…

"Fine" I muttered.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to walk away from this" he said happily. "Call it a deal with the devil"

"Did you catch her?" I asked Stefan in Klaus' driveway.

"No, she ran off" he sighed.

"I need you to help me with something" I said getting my keys.

"You want to find the cure, don't you?" he asked.

"Don't you?" I retorted.

He clenched his jaw, frowning and a moment later, with a sigh, he nodded.

"Then help me out"

* * *

I poured a drink, nodding to Stefan who was sitting watching the fire. The front door opened and Rebekah walked in, coming straight to the parlor.

"I got your message" she said as I turned to face her. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted my help, he just… makes me so angry!"

"I get it. I would be pissed off too" I smiled sadly. "I mean, I know I'm stupid and Damon is an asshole, but that doesn't mean I want to hear it thrown in my face. No one deserves to be treated that way, specially by family… Klaus seemed to have changed" I shrugged.

She sighed and I gave her the drink, turning to prepare another.

"I wanted it, back then. The cure" she said quietly. "I was willing to leave my family behind for it"

"That's the reason Klaus is touchy about it, I guess" Stefan said.

"Would you take it if you had the chance? Or is it just for Elena?" she asked him.

He looked at me, and I shifted on my feet as her eyes turned to me as well.

"I don't know" I mumbled. "I like the idea, growing old with Damon, kids maybe, family, not having to watch people that I love die while I stay young forever… I really like that idea. And Esme and Rosalie would be thrilled with it as well, but… I know now how weak, how vulnerable I was as human, even being a witch. What if something happened and I couldn't protect my family?" I mused.

"A part of me wishes that she and I could have an eternity together" Stefan said. "But Damon's right, there's not a single vampire who hasn't killed a human. Elena will kill and then there will be the pain, the guilt, and then…"

"She'll turn off the humanity switch" I said.

"But Elena, she's driven by love; by compassion. If she turns off her humanity, then I don't think we'll ever get her back. So, I'd do anything to save her"

"I envy that" Rebekah Said smiling sadly. "You and Elena. I envy the love you have. I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married. We even picked out a church" she chuckled mirthlessly. "Salmatorane in Briano. I know you want my help. But I just can't do anything that lets my brother get what he wants"

She downed the rest of the bourbon and extended the empty glass to me. I took it, my eyes flashing to Stefan's. He got up as she started to walk out of the parlor.

"The answer to your question… If it meant that I got to be with her, have children, grow old with her. If it meant that we'd die together, be buried together, then yes. I'd take the cure" He Said.

I knew he meant it. And I envied him for being so careless to want that. I would love to just choose, but I couldn't stop thinking of the 'what ifs…'.

She turned, smiling at his answer and I could see she was fighting back tears.

" I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married." She chuckled. "What kind of hopeless fool does that?"

Without thinking, my head snapped to Stefan. We got it. She told us where she had buried him. He frowned and I turned back around to see realization dawning on her, her smile vanishing as she scowled at us.

"But that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword"

"I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right." Klaus said coming in with a smile, he pulled the white oak ash dagger from behind him. "You really are a hopeless fool"

She panicked and tried to run past him, but Stefan blocked her way.

"This was not the plan" I said frowning.

"I'm sorry" Stefan said quietly, looking at her.

She blinked in shock at his betrayal and turned to face Klaus, a brave look in her face even though her eyes betrayed her, showing off fear through the tears.

"Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love" she stared at him, and he clenched his jaw, a sign I already recognized as his way of emotionally blocking. "Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!"

He looked away from her and his eyes fell on mine. I could see the internal battle, but the Klaus we all despised was winning as his fingers tightened on the dagger.

"Do it!" she screamed at him.

I got in front of her, and my breath escaped me as the dagger went through my heart. I held onto Klaus' shoulders as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's what big sisters do" I mumbled. "Go"

Rebekah hesitated, but left. Stefan didn't even try to stop her, panicking at me.

"Take it out, Klaus!" he yelled.

Klaus pulled it out and Stefan held me as my legs gave out. I took deep breaths, my grip on Klaus' arm still strong.

"What have you done?" he asked quietly.

"She wouldn't have forgiven you… You wouldn't deserve her or anyone after this" I said. "I stopped you from doing something I knew you would regret"

Stefan sighed, as if annoyed at my compassion towards Klaus. He was probably wondering if I had gone mad after being daggered. Klaus eyed me with a frown and when he looked me in the eyes, I saw the Nik Rebekah used to talk about, not the Klaus that had tried to dagger her, his own sister.

"Thank you" he said softly.

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea anyone else knowing it" Alice said quietly. "Klaus can have some good in him, in your mind, but we can't trust him, and if we divulge this news, well… People either will get too excited to get it, or extremely disappointed if something goes wrong"

"Edward?" I asked.

"I'll hide my thoughts, and we can make sure he and Stefan don't meet up too often…"

"You can't see anything?"

"No, it's all blurry. Whatever is ahead of us, it's like it's not about our will, our decisions… Maybe it's too early to know, Klaus doesn't even have the sword"

"He said he should be back by the end of the week. Stefan went to compel Jeremy to forget everything, so we don't have to worry about anyone else knowing… I just have to pass by the mansion and make sure Connor is alive and find a way to get his tattoo to grow"

"I can help you with that. Maybe some nomad vampires in New York, you and Damon said the city is infested with them"

"Yes" I smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you take it?"

"You all miss being human, I don't even know how that is… So, I still don't know, probably yes"

"How can you all make this look so simple?"

"Because we have found the only thing we thought it was impossible, Bella"

* * *

I opened the mansion's door and I was thrown back on the front steps. I glared at the hybrid girl and saw Tyler and Hayley rushing to contain her.

"What did you do!" she growled.

"You're so dead. I doubt Klaus will bother" I sneered.

"It wasn't her, stop it" Tyler told her. "Calm the fuck down, now!"

She scowled at him and I felt my eyes changing.

"No, wait!" Hayley said stepping forward. "We have bigger problems"

"My need to rip her head off is stronger than anything"

"Dean is dead and Connor is gone" Tyler said and I stared at him in disbelief. "Is your anger stronger than that?"


	52. Hunting the Haunting Hunter

"If the hybrid hadn't lost his head already, I would've ripped it off by now, Klaus" I said on the phone.

"Pointing fingers won't help me, you will help me" Klaus answered.

"Stefan has been looking for him, there are no signs… He could be anywhere by now"

"He took the hybrids head"

"Yes, Klaus, I'm aware that he has access to werewolf venom now, and he will use it to kill vampires, but if he was smarter, he would get out of town, because he has seen we are too much for him to handle" I said rubbing my forehead.

"You shouldn't underestimate the hunter, love. He has the toxin, and I'm in Italy, trying to keep discreet to the Volturi while digging a freaking sword. So all of you have no access to the cure, I would be careful" he said. "Anyway, his tattoo is the map to the cure, and it's your job to find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. Is that too hard for you?"

"Careful with that tone, Klaus, I don't like it" I snapped and he chuckled. "Damon is looking for him but not for the same reasons…"

"Keep Damon in check then" he said. "And do not reveal it to him, the way things are going it seems he enjoys vampire Elena a bit too much"

"You sent someone to spy on them in college" I rolled my eyes.

"The fact that you seem so suspicious about what could've happened there, just confirms my theory"

"Didn't you?"

"Maybe" he said. "The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?"

"Do I need to remind you again, I'm not a hybrid, you're not my boss, and you should be careful of that tone, or I'll take that sword you're bringing and shove it up your..."

He had already hung up.

* * *

Damon had called me about five times and Alice informed me he had called the Cullen home number as well looking for me. When Elena's name flashed in my screen I knew it wasn't her, so I didn't even answer. I went through the hunter's trailer, looking for something. His scent was fresh and Dean's head was there, but no signs of where he might have gone. I walked out and met Stefan.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"No" he grumbled. "And Damon and Elena must be looking for us"

"I'm avoiding them until we've dealt with Connor"

"That's a good plan"

"I'm thinking of going to next town, see if he's passed by…"

I was interrupted as his phone biped with a new message. He sighed and took it from his pocket. He frowned as he opened the message and looked at me.

"Just found him"

He extended me his phone and I took it.

**_Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown._**

"He's taken Jeremy" I sighed.

"And Jeremy doesn't remember a thing about him" Stefan reminded me.

"Let's go"

* * *

We were halfway to the Grill when our phones biped simultaneously. It was a message from Damon, saying they were gathering at the Lockwood Mansion to plan the attack. I told Damon to go, not divulge anything and I would check the Grill. Damon would be even more pissed once only Stefan showed up, but I had to make sure I would be able to stop them in case they went to the Grill. I was approaching the Grill when a police officer blocked my path, and I saw the streets leading to the Town's Square was closed off.

"Sorry, there's a gas leaking and the area is blocked…"

I looked him in the eyes.

"Let me through"

He smiled stepping back and I rushed to the square. Liz let me pass when she saw me and seemed worried as she eyed the Grill. I watched the Grill for half an hour, I had already established that he had three hostages, April Young, Matt and Jeremy, and he was getting antsy as nothing happened. I informed Liz to probably get a sniper if possible. If she was able to put him down, without killing him, before Damon did something, everything would be great. Stefan showed up, approaching me with his hands in his pockets. I stopped playing with my necklace and cocked an eyebrow at him. He stood beside me, turning to look at the Grill as well.

"So?" I asked.

"Damon, Elena, Tyler and Caroline are planning on going in there and ripping Connor in pieces. He's outnumbered to them" he said.

"And what did you say?"

"That I would check for any traps, since Connor has werewolf venom"

"Tyler?"

"Apparently all he knows is that one of his hybrid friends showed up dead. The other hybrids covered the story well as Klaus requested, they told him Connor had tried to attack Klaus, but when he realized Klaus wasn't there it was too late, Dean was attacking him and lost the fight. Of course the fact that one hybrid had accused you of being the one to decapitate Dean didn't even cross his mind again"

"Connor is getting antsy with the quietness" I said hearing him pace back and forth.

"So is Damon" he said.

I sighed, taking my cell and dialed Klaus' number. He picked it up going straight to the subject.

"Do you have him?"

"No… He made hostages at the Grill to get vampires to kill" I said.

"Then go inside and get him" he said irritated.

"He has hostages, Klaus!"

"Do you expect me to care about hostages?"

"Well you should. Damon does, so does Caroline, Elena, Tyler. They are planning on taking Connor down and if they get to him, you've just wasted a trip to Italy. The sword is of no use without the map. And Jeremy is one of the hostages, and we need him alive to read the map" I said, pacing myself while gripping my hair. "I can slow them down, buy us time, but Damon is getting antsy to do something. So if you want Connor alive, you better get the hybrids on board with my plan"

He stayed in silence for a long moment and I looked at Stefan who was watching intently. My eyes snapped to the Grill before coming back to his.

"Fine. I'll make sure they help" Klaus said.

I hung up and sighed. My head snapped as I heard a familiar voice.

"What?" Stefan asked.

My eyes scanned around and when another familiar voice answered the first, my eyes went to the windows of Alaric's loft.

"They're at Alaric's" I said quietly. "Elena was watching us. They are impatient"

He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the Grill.

"Call them, tell them we'll be checking it out… Damon has found a way in to the Grill, the tunnels"

Stefan did as I asked informing how many hostages and who and snapping at Damon for complaining when he asked for more time.

"As if dealing with Klaus wasn't bad enough" he grumbled.

I chuckled and checked my watch, keeping my focus on the loft to see if they were going to do something or not. Trying to control myself as Elena and Damon interacted.

"So are you gonna explain why you've saved Rebekah?"

"Because Klaus shouldn't have tried to do that. I used her for information, it was the least I could do" I said.

"So, moment of compassion for Klaus' humanity wasn't real… right?" he asked eyeing me.

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? Can't I?"

"Well, if I remember well, he made me try to kill you" he frowned.

"We all did bad things" I said turning away.

"Yes, but he's still Klaus… Look, have a crush on badboy Damon is one thing but Klaus…"

I turned sharply and glared at him.

"Do not, ever, question my loyalty to your brother, are we understood?" I growled.

"I didn't mean like that" he sighed.

"I can be friends with whomever I want. Do not piss my off right now, Stefan, I already have your girlfriend on my nerves" I snapped.

I took deep breaths to calm down and he relaxed, my eyes had changed without me realizing it.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Connor is making a werewolf venom bomb, I'll wait for the hybrid, get Damon under control"

* * *

I sat in a park bench, waiting for the hybrid to show up. My phone rang and thinking it was Stefan I answered without looking.

"You snapped his neck… Nice" I deadpanned.

"B-Bella?"

I frowned, tensing up and sat straight.

"Caroline? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tyler broke Nate's neck after talking to Klaus and stormed off… Damon didn't answer his phone and I know you're at the square, and I'm afraid Tyler went to get Connor by himself…"

"Caroline, slow down! What happened to you?" I asked worried at her tone. "Are you crying?"

"No" she snapped in a shaky voice.

My frown deepened as I saw Tyler approach the square.

"Tyler, wasn't it?" I asked knowingly.

"He… Do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sorry, Care… I told him he had to tell you"

"Well, it was Klaus who spilled it without knowing I was listening" she muttered.

"Look, I'll stop this jackass from going in, and we'll talk later"

She thanked me and I hung up before rushing to block Tyler's path.

"Not so fast" I said pushing him back.

"Get out of my way… I can deal with him" he said.

"No, you can't"

"I won't have a problem with the venom, and he will have some problem killing me… I can rip his head off before he rips mine"

He tried to go around me but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Tyler, I'm already mad at you for Caroline, don't make me do this…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped at me. "Jeremy and Matt are in danger!"

But the cure would be jeopardized if I let him go in there.

I snapped his neck and he fell lifeless to the ground. I sighed and picked him up. I carried him to where Liz was and she looked at me in shock.

"Shoot him with this vervain if he wakes up before I solve this problem" I told her giving her a few vervain darts I had left.

"What are you doing, Bella?" she asked quietly.

"I'm keeping him safe, Liz" I shrugged.

"You'll have to compel half my staff now" she sighed glancing at the officers watching us. "What's going on? Damon said he was about to solve this a couple hours ago"

"You'll have to trust me in this" I said and she looked skeptical. "Please"

She sighed and nodded. I turned to go back to the square, dialing Stefan's number to see where he was when suddenly there's an explosion at the Grill. I ran to it, not thinking twice before entering. Connor shot Nate, the hybrid, in the heart and he died. He looks down at his arm, but then notices me. He smirked and aims at me.

"Don't be stupid" I said.

He shot me in the head, and I winced, before pulling the wooden bullet out, wiping the blood from my forehead.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded, watching us with apprehension and I stared at Connor who was scowling at me.

"Go ahead, try again, but we both know you're getting out of here with me" I said.

Stefan came in from the back quietly, but Connor noticed and grabbed Jeremy, pulling him closer to him as he aimed at Stefan. I rushed in front of him and Stefan ducked down behind the bar. Connor shot me several times, and I stood still. His gun went out of bullets and he pushed Jeremy away. He reloads it and takes a step closer to the bar. I follow his movement and he keeps his eye on me as he continues approaching the bar.

"You don't need to do this" Stefan called out.

"Bella" Jeremy said.

I looked at him, he was frozen, looking down at the mat he had stepped in. The sound of a bomb ticking filled my ears as I stared at the device right beside Jeremy.

"We can end this now" Stefan said. "Just put down the gun and come with us"

"Come out and I'll hand it over to you. I'm don't like to make trades with women" he said smirking at me.

"Well, I'm the one you can't kill, I'll call that fear" I taunted. "Think about this"

"We'll tell everything you need to know, no one has to die" Stefan added.

"I don't make deals with vampires!"

"Let Jeremy go and I'll give you the truth" I smiled softly. "You want to…"

I was interrupted as Elena burst in. I scowled at her and she eyed Jeremy, raising her hands in surrender as she looked at Connor.

"Please!" she cried.

He points his gun to her, and I tensed. Stefan might have had chance, but she was a newbie.

"Don't hurt him, please" she begged.

He pointed the gun to Jeremy, seeing he was everyone's weak point.

"Come any closer and he's dead" he threatened.

"Elena, get out of here" Jeremy said desperately.

"Shut up" I said quietly and Elena frowned lightly at me.

"He's the only family that I have. Just… Let him go, please" she said.

"Your girl is watching!" Connor taunted Stefan. "I'll shoot the boy right in front of her, on the count of three! One… Two!"

I stepped forward and Stefan stood up at the same time. Connor seemed lost about who to shoot first, but in a quick decision he settled on Stefan. I rushed to him, and tackled him to the ground, but he fired anyway. I heard Stefan rushing to Jeremy and then the bomb went off. I got knocked off Connor with the explosion, wincing as nails and pieces of glass pierced my skin.

"Jeremy?" I heard Elena calling.

Connor came at me and then suddenly Elena pinned him to the wall. He slipped from her hold and tried to stake her. She held his wrist away from him, struggling. I pulled him off, turning to get between them. Stefan knocked the stake off his hand and blurred away from him. I sighed, the hunter was safe. Elena rushed to Jeremy, and I leaned against the wall. She bit into her wrist and fed her blood to him, pulling the bullet out at the same time. I pulled the largest pieces of glass and a few nails before going to the tunnels to check on Stefan and Connor.

"Run as fast as you can!" I heard Stefan say.

I frowned, rushing to find him, and found him pinned by Damon who had a hand in his chest, pulling at his heart.

"Damon!" I yelled.

"Why are you protecting him? Tell me!" Damon snapped.

"Let him go" I said. "I'll tell you, but you have to let him go"

"Tell me!" he yelled looking at me as Stefan cried in pain. "Now!"

I grabbed him and threw him away from Stefan, my face changing as I snarled at him.

"Enough" I snarled.

He stood up, his eyes changing as well, and pinned me to the wall.

"What are you up to?" he asked angrily.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, and my nails started to draw blood. He winced as I got to the jugular.

"Not of your business, sorry" I said.

He groaned, torn between holding me or fighting me off. He didn't make the decision. I gasped as a stake went through the side of my neck and Damon let go of me, looking shocked. I pulled it out and turned to Elena. Her eyes had changed and she snarling at me.

"Hurt him again and I'll kill you"

My own face changed fully and I tackled her to the ground. She was inexperienced fighter, but she was driven by something deep. Stefan pulled me off her, and Damon held her.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Stefan asked scowling.

"She hurt Damon!" she snapped.

I glared at Damon.

"So?" Damon said frowning at her.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened lately for her to be so protective of you" I sneered.

She growled and I pushed Stefan's hands off me.

"So possessive. He's all yours. I'm done" I said.

"Bella…"

I ran through the tunnels until I was in the forest. I held onto a tree, as my body shook with sobs, and I pressed my hand against my mouth to keep my screams from being heard. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps getting closer, a branch snapping under a foot…

"You can be the strongest, but you're also the most pathetic"

I looked up at Connor, who was aiming a gun at me.

"Werewolf venom?" I asked.

"Yes"

"I already have it" I muttered picking at another piece of glass still in my arm.

"Let's not take chances" he said smirking.

I stared at him.

Stefan wanted the cure for _Elena_. Klaus wanted the cure for _Elena_. And if Elena was human, we would never leave. Damon might like her vampire version, but as a vulnerable human, he would want to stay to protect _her_. A doppelganger alive. The dangers would never end. Ironic, that everyone wanted the cure for Elena, and now, this moment that I had the chance to secure the map to it, I couldn't care less if Elena was dead or alive.

"Shoot me, I really don't care" I said waiting. "Go ahead" I said when he hesitated.

"Too bad Damon Salvatore isn't alive anymore… I would have fun watching him suffer as you slowly died" he said smiling and shrugged.

I snapped up and pushed him against a tree. My hand breaking the trunk after it went through his chest, ripping out his heart. His eyes quickly turned lifeless, and I pulled my arm back, letting him fall to the floor. I stared at his heart in my hand and gasped. I fell on the ground, crying out, and threw the heart away from me. I gripped my hair tightly, not caring that I was getting my hair bloody.

"Bella!"

"No!"

Stefan crouched down next to me, and pulled my hands back from my face.

"Bella…"

"Damon" I cried. "He killed him, I couldn't control myself!"

"What?" he asked frowning.

"I just ripped his heart off… How…. I lost the cure. I'm stuck forever without Damon"

He cupped my face, making me look into his green eyes.

"Bella, Damon is alive… We were looking for you" he said softly.

"Damon?" I asked shakily.

"Connor bluffed…"

I looked at the body lying in front of me.

"Bella? Did you hear me? Damon is fine…"

"The cure" I mumbled.

He followed my gaze and sighed, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I ruined it"

"Don't worry about it" he said softly.

"It's lost…"

"We can find another hunter, just like Klaus did with this one" he said hopefully.

"900 years later" I deadpanned.

"We have eternity, it doesn't matter"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Damon asked as Stefan led me inside the Boarding house.

"She's a bit shaken up…"

"Did you find Connor? We have to kill him!" Elena said.

"Leave him" Damon said kneeling in front of me as I sat in the couch.

"But you said we had to…"

"I'm saying I don't care right now!" he snapped at her and cupped my face. "Bella?"

"I killed him" I said staring at the fire. "I lost it, and killed him"

He looked at Stefan, his deep frown revealing he knew the importance of Connor. He knew of the cure.

"It's lost" I said burying my face in my hands.

"Elena, you should go home, check on Jeremy" Stefan said softly.

"I just… I'm sorry, Bella" she said quietly. "I kind of snapped. You weren't helping today and… I shouldn't have attacked you"

I nodded and she said goodbye before leaving.

* * *

I washed the blood off my hands under the shower and then entered to wash my hair and face. The water turned pink as it cascaded down my body and down the drain. I stood half an hour under the water, before deciding that only a bath could calm me down. I turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me as I searched for the bath salts Alice had given me. When I stood up I gasped at the blood in the sink. I hadn't used it, I was sure of it, yet, it was full of blood. I turned on the tap, to see if it would be drained, but it started to spill, getting all over the bathroom. I turned it off and turned around to grab another towel, when I saw Connor. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, his elbows in his knees and staring at me with a frown. He was bloody in the chest and I looked down at my hands to see they were bloody all over again.

"Killer" he said quietly.

I looked at him, breathing heavy, and turned, slipping in the blood and falling.

"Damon!" I screamed.

When I blinked, everything was gone. The blood, Connor…

"Whaty" Damon asked bursting in the bathroom.

I looked around once again, and wondered if the second time with werewolf venom was faster. Klaus wouldn't forgive me for killing Connor, and I would die without his blood…


	53. Second Scare

Damon was pissed off when I told him I was returning to the Cullens' after I took another shower. I still felt fine, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I was already hallucinating, and last time I tried to kill Damon thinking he was Aro. It was not safe. As I prepared a bag, he started to go and on that if it was about feeling guilty because of Connor and the cure, it didn't matter. That just reminded me of that failure, which would lead to Klaus' anger and lack of cure, both for vampirism and werewolf venom. I gripped the drawer tightly, and bit my lip. Damon stood behind me, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"We will find another hunter" he said. "Everything will be fine"

I shook off his hands, finished stuffing clothes into the bag and pulled black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved draped top.

"Why are you always running from me?" he snapped watching me.

I slipped on my ankle boots and looked at him. With a sigh, I walked to him, cupped his face and kissed him softly. I pulled back, staring into his eyes and he eyed me with confusion. My hands slipped from his cheeks, down to his neck and chest.

"I love you" I whispered.

He frowned, his hands gripping my hips tightly. My hands fell on top of his, trying to pry them away, but he pulled me to him. His lips crashed down on mine, his arms wrapping around my waist, his hands resting on my ass, and pulled me tightly to him, my whole body pressed against his. I relented to the kiss for a moment, gripping his hair as I always did. But I knew it had to be over. I pulled back a bit, but he tightened his arms around me pressing his lips to mine forcefully. I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him away, but he was determined, probably to make me break down and give in to his charm, to the lust, to the love.

But not this time.

I pulled back once again, turning my face away, but he didn't stop, kissing down my neck.

"Damon, stop" I said quietly, I pleaded.

"I'm not letting you go this time" he growled against the skin of my neck.

He nibbled on my neck and I feared he would pierce the skin and drink. I had venom coursing through my veins. I pushed him away with all my strength and sent him flying across the room.

"I said, stop" I said.

He looked at me incredulously, and I grabbed my bag and left the room. When I got to the parlor, Caroline and Stefan were there. She was sitting, nursing a glass of bourbon, her eyes red from crying and Stefan seemed lost on what to do. When she saw me she snapped up, looking at me with pleading eyes. I relaxed my posture a bit and she rushed to me, sobbing and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know what's going… Could you fill me in?" Stefan asked worriedly.

I shook my head.

"Let's take a walk, Care" I said softly.

She nodded on my shoulder, and I guided her out of the house, into the car I had borrowed from Alice, and drove to the next town. She stayed silent almost the entire ride, just staring at the landscape and silently crying. When we got to the town, her eyes went to the bag at her feet, and she looked at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"Catching a break" I mumbled.

"Oh. With Tyler?"

"What? No!" I frowned at her.

"Sorry… He… left town, so I thought you might be going with him to keep an eye out for him…" her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry"

"He told me he had left for me. To break the sire bond for me" she mumbled.

"I really don't know what to say, Care… I don't know what happened. Klaus was the one that revealed it…"

"He enjoys seeing people suffering, he enjoys ruining people, things" she scoffed shaking her head.

"I really don't think it's about that. He…" I sighed shrugging.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"He was really mad at Tyler, he really seemed angry at him for this. For hurting you" I said glancing at her and she was frowning. "I know he's crazy, he's _Klaus, _for god's sake!" I chuckled. "But he's infatuated with you, as crazy as it sounds"

"Well, he can shove his infatuation up his ass. I hate him" she said and looked out the window. "Because of him Tyler went to the Appalachians"

"If we are going to play that game, it's my fault Tyler is a hybrid… It's your fault he was at high school prank night… It's Katherine's fault for changing you… Damon's for involving you in this at all…"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" she said. "I know no one is to blame but Tyler, he did this… But I… Ugh, Klaus is infuriating! How can he not see that he is like the last person on earth I would think of dating?"

I parked the car outside a hotel and turned off the engine. Caroling looked around and frowned at me.

"I'm going to stay here for a couple days… Would you take the car back to Alice for me?" I said quietly.

"Do you want company? I could use a break as well" she gave me a weak smile wiping her cheeks.

"Well, you have a BMW with the tank full, and Alice keeps money in the glove compartment, so… You could go anywhere you want" I said. "I'm sure no one would mind"

"But you?"

"I would like to stay alone for a bit… Have my head only to myself" I smiled.

I got out of the car, we said goodbye, and even though she seemed hesitant to, she took the keys and took off, but in the direction of Mystic Falls.

* * *

I had to suffer it all again. The burning up, the thirst, the hallucinations, the chills, the pain… This time was even worse, and it seemed to be faster as well. But I couldn't tell, hidden in the forest, miles away from population, I had blackouts and lost track of time. I know my phone rang several times, almost constantly until it ran out of battery, and to me it seemed to ring for two days. I sat against a tree, my hands in my ears, trying to block out the sounds even though I knew they were all in my mind, the forest was always silent. I opened my eyes and saw Jeremy standing over me, he was talking but I couldn't hear him. Slowly, I lowered my hand. He crouched, giving me a smile, and eyed me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Jer…" I croaked.

My throat burned from its sudden use, reminding me of the thirst. I lips were dry and I smacked them together, swallowing hard.

"You'll be okay" Jeremy said and cupped my face.

My eyes fluttered closed and I smiled weakly. His heartbeat filled my ears and his scent hit me like a train. My eyes snapped open, completely red and with veins popping around them as my eyes locked on his wrist. So close…

"It's okay" he said putting the wrist closer to me. "You need it right?"

I nodded, my fingers wrapping around his forearm, and I let my fangs elongate as I pulled his wrist to my mouth. My fangs sunk into the soft skin and flesh, tearing the veins and blood flowed down my throat, quenching the maddening thirst almost instantly.

"Because you're a monster, you can't help it" he said resignedly.

I looked at him, into his dark brown eyes and I saw life vanishing from them. I let go of his wrist, frowning at him and my eyes went to his other hand. He was holding a stake.

"Don't make this harder" he said.

I turned to flee and felt pain in my stomach as he staked me. I gasped and held on to the three to keep from falling face first to the ground.

"You're a monster, and I should have killed you a long time ago"

His voice had changed and I turned around to see Connor.

"You're dead" I mumbled.

"Are you sure? Weren't you hallucinating?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I frowned, trying to think back at that night.

"How do you feel knowing you ruined the only way to get the cure?" he taunted. "You've ruined your friends' possibility of happiness…"

"Shut up"

"And you got yourself killed. Was it worth it? Having my blood in your hands, my heart in your hands. Was it worth it all of this?"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

I grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. He slacked in my hands, and I gasped as I stared at the face I cupped. Jeremy.

"No" I whispered as I dropped him. "Jeremy?"

I looked at his hand. His ring was gone.

"No. No, no, no!" I cried. "NO!"

I gripped my head as pain coursed through my head and screamed at the top of my lungs as if it would bring my some kind of relief. My voice broke and the burn had only grown stronger. Tears burned tracks down my cheeks.

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

"No! Jer!" I cried.

"What happened?"

"She's hallucinating"

Someone touched me and I opened my eyes. Jeremy's body was gone. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Damon and Edward were there. Damon hand went from my arm to me cheek and I flinched, jumping back into a defensive crouch.

"It's us, calm down" Damon said softly.

"Jeremy?" I mumbled.

"Ahhn… home" Elena said confusedly.

"You're lying" I snarled. "You are all lies!"

"Bella, it's been two days" Caroline said softly. "This is the venom talking…"

I turned and ran. I didn't even make a mile before someone grabbed me by the back of my top and pulled me back, making me crash into his chest. I struggled as cold arms wrapped around me and I saw something sparkle.

"Bella, calm down" Edward said in my ear, trying to hold me down.

"Come on, let's get her home" I heard Stefan say.

Damon wrapped his left arm around me and grabbed my right arm with his right hand, in a tight grip. Edward did the same on my other side, and they started to drag me through the woods for what seemed as an eternity. The hallucinations never had gone that far… What did this mean? That the venom's effect had reached its peak? Or was it real?

* * *

"Bella, stop!" Alice screeched as I fought her.

"I think it's enough" Caroline sighed. "At least she isn't all muddy anymore"

I grabbed the towel Alice wrapped around me and ran to the other side of the bathroom, crouching. Alice looked at Caroline with eyes full of emotion and I fought the tears. If this was real, Alice would be like this… But was it?

"I'm not going to do anything, Bella" Esme said from her corner. "Look, just, rest, get some sleep, alright? We won't touch you…"

My eyes didn't return to normal. If it was the extreme hunger or the paranoia, I couldn't tell. She grabbed my muddy clothes from the floor and gestured to a pile of new clothes. Alice and Caroline hesitated but followed her out. I slouched on the bathroom floor and whimpered at the burning. It was everywhere. It was like going through transition all over again. I took another shower and leaned against the tile wall as cold water fell on me heated body.

"Nice"

I spun around and saw Demetri sitting in the counter, watching me with a smirk. I grabbed my hair.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled.

He chuckled and suddenly Damon burst into the bathroom. He looked around frowning, and when his eyes settled on me, confusion was replaced with worry and desperation. He took a towel and approached me slowly. When I was within his reach, he wrapped the towel around me and I gripped the edges tightly. He brushed his knuckles against my cheek softly. He extended his hand to me in an invitation, but his eyes were begging me to accept it.

"How do I know you're real?" I whispered.

He took both my hands, ignoring as I flinched. His skin felt ice cold against mine. I hated it. He held my right hand to his chest, right above his heart and the other, he laced our fingers together before pressing the back of his to my chest. The towel had started to fall, but his eyes stayed in mine.

"Feel that?" he asked quietly.

I felt his heartbeat against my hand, and I started to shake my head. It didn't prove anything. He put more pressure against my chest and then I realized our slow beating hearts were in sync.

"It's me" he said.

I nodded hesitantly, and he tugged me to him. He wrapped the towel around me again, and took another, gently drying my hair. He wrapped his arms around me and took me to the bedroom. He laid me down on bed, and sat beside me, giving me a blood bag. I took it greedily, and ripped it open, desperate to stop the burn. Except it tasted like dead blood and I threw it all up. Damon cleaned everything up and watched as I laid down against the pillows with a tired sigh. My eyes were fluttering closed even though I fought against it, and I felt a wet towel wiping my forehead, followed by his soft touch before I fell into darkness.

* * *

"Maybe she'll recover, like Rebekah" I heard Elena say.

"Does she look like she'll get better?" Damon snapped.

"I'm sorry"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I… You looked like you might need company, a friend…" she said softly. "I want to be here for you, you've been there for me so many times…"

"I need _her"_ he said.

Silence followed and then light footsteps leaving the room. She had left.

"Damon?" I croaked.

"Hey" he said scooting closer to me.

"What day… How long?"

"You've been really strong, it's been almost three days since the explosion" he said and I felt him caress my arm, his touch no longer cold, but normal. "You've been doing great, the fever stopped"

"I'm… cold" I mumbled.

He covered me with a thick blanket and I smiled, opening my eyes with all strength I had.

"Distract me, please… I… The pain really… sucks" I said out of breath.

He blinked a few times, glanced away and when he returned his gaze to me, he gave me a forced smile.

"Stefan told me what you did for Barbie Klaus" he said.

"Hm…"

"You really are too compassionate" he chuckled mirthlessly.

"Has Klaus returned?"

"No"

"She should get out of town" I mumbled.

"She already did, that night. She called you several times, I got her voicemail for you, I hope you don't mind" he said.

"Oh… no. What… did she say?"

"She… Ahn, she ran, and was sorry for leaving you with Klaus. She said you were right, that she would be forever thankful, and that at least on her part you were her friend" he scoffed lightly. "She went to Forks… The tribe has received her well considering… Of course, she told them there was a cure, and she was looking for it"

"Jake must be happy" I smiled.

"He is" he mumbled.

I closed my eyes again, and he pulled me close to him, my head resting on his chest and his face in my hair. He inhaled deeply and breathed out shakily and his body was tense.

"I want you to be happy…" I whispered.

"Shhh"

"No, Damon" I sighed. "Please, listen"

"Rest" he retorted.

"I can see… her feelings for you also magnified and… If she can make you happy, don't let me keep you from that. And if not her, someone else…"

"Bella, don't" he choked out.

"Move on, Damon" I croaked. "Don't hold on to a ghost"

"Shut up, you'll be here with me, you won't be a ghost, ever"

"I love you… so please, listen"

"No"

"So, stubborn" I smiled weakly.

"Learned from the best" he said quietly.

* * *

"Klaus…"

"I really hope you didn't expect my heart to go soft by this" Klaus mocked.

"Get out" Damon snarled.

"Damon, he can…"

"I will not, love" Klaus interrupted Caroline. "Two times in less than a month is a bit too much. Besides, she killed the hunter, which I told her not to do"

I blinked my eyes open, and my sight was a bit blurry before focusing on the two figures standing at the end of the bed. Caroline had her eyes red once again as she looked at me and Klaus had his bored look as he shrugged.

"I suppose you don't want Elijah owing you anymore" I chuckled weakly.

His eyes turned to me and he gave me a smirk.

"No, sorry, darling" he said.

"Good. Because owing something to you fucking sucks"

His smirk vanished for a moment and then his lips turned into a tightlipped smile.

"Can you go now?" Damon said emotionlessly.

Klaus nodded and stepped back. Caroline grabbed his arm and gave him a serious look. He frowned at her and then looked at me. I closed my eyes again, feeling Damon tense beneath me.

"Please" Caroline cried. "She's my friend… And yours, admit it"

"Caroline" Damon said impatiently. "Leave!"

"Leave them, Damon" I whispered and opened my eyes again. "Let me have some fun with their love quarrel a bit" I joked.

Klaus clenched his jaw as he looked at me, and then looked away.

"Please" Caroline begged once more.

"Leave it, Care, I'm… okay. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore…"

"Bella, no" she said quietly.

"Everything will work out, right, Damon?" I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Stay awake and it will… I just know this is a scare" he chuckled. "You'll be fine"

I nodded the best I could and relaxed against Damon. His arms tightened around me. A familiar soft smell filled my nostrils and Damon tensed as if ready to leap forward. The sound of glass clinking against metal was heard as I felt Damon move. I guessed it was his ring against glass when glass touched my lips.

"Drink" he said softly.

I obliged and drank the warm, sweet liquid I recognized as Klaus' blood. My eyes opened and I saw Caroline had thrown her arms around his neck and was thanking him excitedly as he stood awkwardly, his wrist still bleeding, before he wrapped an arm around her waist. I lowered the glass and took a deep breath. I still wasn't alright, but I could feel the pain vanishing slowly. Damon pulled me to a hug, and I sighed against the crook of his neck happy it was all over. I looked up again to thank Klaus and Caroline when something caught my eye. Connor, sitting in the armchair across the room.

"C-Connor" I whispered tensing.

Damon pulled back frowning and I gripped his hand tightly. No, this couldn't be, the hallucinations had stopped hours ago and I had just taken the cure…

"Yes" Klaus said. "About that…"


	54. Sired

I pulled the sleeves down until they covered my hands, and pressed my fists into my eyes. The dark room was driving me insane, but the taunting man sitting across from me was even more maddening.

"This can get boring" Connor said. "You should just kill yourself already, it would do everyone a favor"

Shut up. Not real.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Shut up" I grumbled.

"Are you grumpy because Damon is with his little puppy?" he taunted smirking. "She is nice"

I stood up and started to pace around the room.

"She broke up with Stefan, surely because of Damon…"

"Shut up" I snapped.

"How long has Damon been gone?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

My eyes went to my watch. Hours. I clenched my jaw, and resumed my pacing.

"You're a waste of air, pathetic"

"I cannot die, believe me the thought has crossed my mind in the last 24 hours!" I said angrily.

"Are you sure of it? Or are you Just too coward to do it?" he asked. "Rip your own heart out, stop feeding… I can help. Whatever it takes to kill you"

I grabbed a book and threw at him. The book hit the wall and fell to the floor, a few pages falling off. I took my cell and dialed Damon's number. He didn't answer, so I left a voicemail.

"Damon, I know you're busy trying to find a solution, but I'm going insane, please, come back" I sighed.

I threw the phone in the bed, and flopped down on it.

"He's probably too busy with Elena"

I groaned and my hands clenched in fists. It was useless to argue with a ghost, a hallucination. Klaus told me he would try to get me to kill myself, but I didn't believe it. Not until now. Now I realize how maddening this was. And it had only been a couple days. It sucked because it made me forget what Klaus said, and the desire to just agree with Connor became too much sometimes.

"I mean, what is stopping them. She isn't with Stefan, and you're locked up here. Damon can take his sweet time with her, enjoy her like he wanted to all this time…"

I shut my eyes tightly, gripping my hair tightly. I heard Damon's soft voice. I opened my eyes and stared at the scene in front of me. Damon had Elena pressed against the wall, his shirt ripped apart and his hands under her skirt. My stomach turned and I closed my eyes once more.

"Elena" I heard him say softly.

I ran to the door and banged on it.

"Please! Unlock this now!" I screamed.

When nothing happened and I could still see and hear Damon and Elena, I broke down the door and rushed out. Klaus grabbed me by the shoulders when I was reaching the front door.

"Stop" he said.

"Damon" I gasped.

"He's on his way. Calm down"

I shook my head, struggling against his hold and he held my face in his hands, making me look into his eyes.

"Calm down" he ordered.

I took deep breaths and felt my blood pressure diminish as the adrenaline wore off. I saw Connor standing by the front door, leaned against the wall, arms crossed and smiling as he shook his head at us with amusement. I stayed calm.

* * *

"We can't keep her here" I heard Carlisle say.

"She can't be walking around, her mind can't discern real from hallucination" Klaus said.

"She can be dangerous. He's right, Carlisle" Edward said.

"Yes, but how will we keep her here? She broke down a steel door" Damon pointed out.

"There won't ever be enough to hold her" Jasper said. "She's too strong"

"Bonnie" Alice said quietly. "Maybe she could…"

"What?" Damon asked.

"Entomb her" Alice murmured.

"No" Damon snapped.

"Until we find a solution, Damon" she said.

"It is a… good idea" Esme said quietly. "We would awake her when the time came, when she would no longer be in pain. This is driving her mad"

"She'll be fine, we are not entombing her" Damon said angrily.

"She won't survive this" Emmett said

"She's strong, and she can't die!

"She won't be herself anymore, she's going insane and it has been only a few days. Psychologically, she's in pain" Edward said.

"Klaus is fine and he suffered 52 years"

"We can all agree that Klaus' mind isn't… quite well" Tyler said.

"Easy" I heard Carlisle say. "Tyler, we're trying to work together, please"

"Sorry" Tyler muttered.

"You should have left town, the desire to kill you is getting worse" Klaus growled.

"Klaus, please" Caroline sighed.

Klaus scoffed and everyone fell silent.

"Bonnie isn't strong enough" Edward said. "She can't make such spell right now, I don't want her to. It's risky"

"So what?" Rosalie asked.

"Her mother. She has contact with other witches" Edward said.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"No. I'll find a solution" Damon said stubbornly.

"Damon…" Esme said softly.

"No one is going to turn by girlfriend into a mummy!" he yelled. "Touch her, and I'll kill you"

He stormed out of the living room, passing by me without even noticing. Alice walked out a moment later and looked down at me. I was sitting beside the threshold, my arms around my knees. I looked up at her and she seemed so sad, it broke my heart. I stood up and walked to the stairs to go to the room Klaus had given me after I destroyed the basement. Connor and Victoria followed me taunting me about my friends trying to get rid of me.

* * *

"That's low, really" I said frowning at the image of my mother.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's been almost a week, I'm not falling for it" I said.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. As if the hallucinations weren't enough, I was alone. Everyone was away, either looking for a solution, looking for a witch or avoiding me. I got it, staying with someone hallucinating might not be fun. But the loneliness was driving me insane as well. The hybrids guarding the house weren't company. I winced at the soft touch in my cheek and glared at the image of my mother.

"Stop" I snapped.

"I love you, Bella" she said smiling. "And I don't blame you. You shouldn't have erased yourself from my mind, but I don't blame you for what happened"

"Shut up" I said.

"I just need you to promise that you won't do anything reckless" she said frowning. "You can't go after them, they are too powerful. Forget revenge, Bella, you're stronger than that"

"What?" I frowned.

"The Volturi, be careful with them. They told me they would kill you if you dared go against them again"

I frowned, my mind racing even though my body was in a haze, completely calm. My heart didn't race with my conclusions but it hurt. I grabbed at my chest.

"Bella" Renée cried reaching for me.

"You're dead" I gasped in shock. "No!"

"Shh, it's okay" she comforted me.

No. It was not okay. My heart hurt, beating slow. It was like being staked through the heart. My body wasn't catching up with my mind, and it hurt. My breaths were under control, and my head exploding. I cried out clutching at my chest, and heard a hybrid stop at the door in his patrol, but he didn't enter. I didn't even bother to ask for help, what could he do?

"I can help you, you know" Connor said from his corner. "Let me rip it out of your chest"

"No, leave her alone!" Renée snapped, pulling me closer to her.

"You're not here. You're dead" I croaked.

"Pathetic" Victoria said advancing on my mother.

"No!"

I got in front of my mother, but Victoria was gone. I turned around and she was standing behind my mother. She grabbed Renée's head and snapped her neck.

"Mom" I breathed as she fell to the floor.

The pain got worse and I screamed.

"Bella"

It was Carlisle. He was by the door, hesitant, and eyeing me.

"They are not real" he said softly.

"It hurts" I gasped.

He focused on my hand in my chest and frowned.

"What?"

"My heart, there's something wrong"

"Bella, you're hallucinating, there's nothing wrong" he said approaching me.

I cried in pain, falling to the ground.

"Make it stop!" I begged.

"Carlisle" I heard Stefan say. "It's futile, she can't comprehend"

"Kill me" I cried.

Carlisle sighed and turned to leave.

"Please, no!" I begged looking at them. "Don't leave me"

"Klaus asked me to try to get Rebekah, he's trying to speak to Elijah. They can help us find a hunter" Stefan said. "Once we do, Bella, it will be okay"

"Kill me and it will be okay" I whispered.

Carlisle walked out, and Stefan closed the door with a sigh.

* * *

Damon had passed by, but my screams and the begging to be killed got to his nerves. He couldn't stand being with me like this. The pain never stopped or got better. In fact, my head started pounding.

I had enough.

I placed my hand right above my heart, and my nails broke the skin quite easily. I bit my lip until it drew blood as my fingers dug into the flesh. It was harder than I expected, but then again, I was half Cold One. I cried as my fingers went through the bone, breaking it. I held on to the wall, and felt my fingertip graze my heart, before the muscle retreated as it clenched, pumping blood. When the heart expanded again, all my fingertips touched it. I screamed in pain. The door burst open and Klaus and Damon frozen in shock. Damon rushed forward but with my left arm, I threw him across the room and was able to hold off Klaus by his neck right on time.

"Stop" Klaus snapped.

"Please" I cried as my hand dug deeper. I could finally grab my heart.

"Don't" Klaus said trying to break my arm so I let him go.

"Enough"

Someone pulled Klaus away from me, and his hands wrapped around my wrists tightly. His hazel eyes with flecks of green stared right through my soul. My grip on my heart loosened as I got trapped into his comforting gaze.

"Stop, Bella" Elijah said softly resting his hand on my wrist. "Don't do this"

I hesitated, the pain clouding my judgment.

"I will help you" he said.

I pulled my hand out of my chest with a gasp and whimpered at the pain.

"Elijah" I sighed.

"You are alright" he said nodding to me.

I rested my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist and practically collapsing.

* * *

"Has the pain stopped?" Elijah asked quietly as I sat across from him in bed.

"Yes, thank you" I smiled.

"What did you do?" Damon asked angrily.

"Stop, Damon" I said frowning.

"I helped her" Elijah said clenching his jaw in annoyance.

Klaus scoffed from his corner.

"What?" Damon snapped at him.

"I was just wondering how long people around here take to realize such an obvious thing" Klaus said.

"Niklaus" Elijah warned.

"You don't want them to know" Klaus said frowning. "Well, you should have come sooner if you were that interested. What was keeping you? She has called you several times the last month. What is it this time? The Volturi? Conspiring against me with their help, brother?"

"Stop being paranoid, the world doesn't revolve around you, Klaus" Elijah said angrily.

"Yes, but her world seems to revolve around you, so you should be more careful"

"Fuck you" Damon snapped.

"Like you're careful y with yours?" Elijah scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frowning.

Elijah sighed, and Klaus cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

"Isabella is sired to me" Elijah said glancing at Damon before he turned to me. "I'm sorry"

"What?" I frowned.

"No" Damon frowned. "She can't be sired to you. You weren't…"

"I wasn't here and I wasn't the one who changed her… But when I was in town, I realized the risks to Bella… I knew Dr. Fell was using vampire blood from the vampires caught in the rounding up, so I exchanged it for my blood"

"That way if something happened, you would have vampires that might be sired to you to work for you" Klaus said. "Smart"

"You're wrong" Damon said. "She attacked you to get information on where Rebekah was keeping Elena…"

"He got her under control more than once as well" Klaus pointed out.

"So, what?" I asked scowling. "I… I'm like Klaus' hybrids, I don't have control over myself? I might kill Damon if you tell me to?"

"No. First, I wouldn't turn you into a puppet" Elijah assured me. "And it seems this sire bond is a little more subtle than the bond Klaus has with his hybrids"

I looked at Damon. He was staring at us with an angry scowl and clenched his jaw.

"Damon…"

He turned and left.

"Hypocrite" Klaus muttered.

"What?" I asked him frowning.

"Well, he really doesn't have any moral to say anything" he shrugged.

"Niklaus, stop meddling" Elijah frowned.

"No, what are you hiding from me?" I snapped.

"Bella…"

"You wouldn't lie to me, Elijah. So tell me" I said.

He hesitated and glanced at Klaus.

"Elena is sired to Damon"


	55. Unbreakable Bond

"Damon" I said quietly, "Can we talk?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked standing up.

"Better" I mumbled.

"The hallucinations?"

I bit my lip, frowning and he frowned back.

"They're gone… Elijah made them stop" I said.

"Oh. Great"

He turned and continued to go through stuff. I dropped my bag in an armchair and approached him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Stefan heard what Elijah said… About Elena. So, I went to confirm it. She's drinking from blood bags after I told her to try"

"That's… good" I kneeled beside him. "But why are you going through this stuff?"

"In 1942 I was in New Orleans, Stefan found me there and… Anyway, there was a girl at the time, I changed her and she was sired to me" he explained.

"Charlotte" Stefan said.

I glanced at him, he was leaning against the threshold watching us.

"Yes" Damon said.

"And you probably took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?" Stefan frowned.

"No" Damon snapped and gave me a card before he stood up. "I found a witch to break the sire bond. Get ready, I'm leaving in twenty minutes if you want to join me"

I turned the card over.

_**Valerie LaMarche**_  
_**630, Bourbon Street**_

I looked at Stefan who was watching me intently.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm not crazy anymore at least, I mean" I said chuckling.

"You're going?"

"Of course" I mumbled. "I'm sorry about Elena"

"I'm sure Damon isn't" he said angrily and stormed off.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Stefan said when we met in the driveway.

Damon was still looking for a few things from his past in New Orleans, and we were just waiting for him.

"I… I know Damon didn't mean to do this. Hell, he didn't even want Elena as a vampire" he chuckled mirthlessly. "It sucks anyway"

"The hybrids are sired to Klaus because in their minds, he saved them from the pain of transforming every full moon" I mumbled. "Tyler had to go through the pain several times to break the bond"

"So… what is the equivalent to vampires?" he asked frowning.

"I… I don't know" I frowned. "I… What Elijah and Damon have in common about me and Elena? Elena liked Damon, I guess…"

"And didn't you like Elijah?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I…" I sealed my lips shut as Elijah walked towards us. "Elijah"

"Bella" he smiled at me.

"We're going to New Orleans, to find out more about the sire bond… Damon has a clue" I said.

"You do whatever you need to do… Call me if you need" he said, he glanced at Stefan and stepped back. "Could we talk? Privately?"

I looked at Stefan and at the house. Damon would be out any moment… He was mad enough as it was…

"Please" Elijah said.

I nodded and followed him. Stefan scowled at us. Elijah stopped at the edge of the woods. Stefan could still hear us if he wanted to, but it was as far as we could go without getting out of sight.

"I really hope you trust me when I say I never meant this to happen" he said.

"Didn't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"In a way, I did. I wanted vampires created by my blood… But the possibility of that happening was so small. And I thought I would be here to make sure you wouldn't be one of those people. And for that, I'm sorry"

"I trust your word, Elijah, I trust you… It's just really hard to tell if it's sire bond telling me that or not"

"I would like to think we were close enough before you turned that it wouldn't be the bond" he said softly. "I… I thought of something, but…"

"What?"

"The only thing in common, between you and me and Elena and Damon… I… I loved you, Bella. And Damon loved her"

"Not at the time of her change" I said shaking my head.

"Bella…"

"Not like that. He was with me. He cared for her, but he was already with me at the time"

"He loved her at some point, like I did to you. And… It is of my understanding that she had feelings for him"

I stared at him, and shook my head slowly, putting my hand against his chest.

"Elijah, don't go there. Please" I whispered. "I know where you're going with this. You are a good friend to me, and I care for you. But not like she cared for him. It will always be Damon for me. Please, don't…"

He frowned at me, and my heart broke for him. It would be so simple if I loved him. I would be out of the confusion that was the relation between the Salvatore brothers, Elena and I. I could leave, and never have to worry about ex-girlfriends, ex-infatuations… But I didn't love him like I loved Damon.

"Go" he said softly, giving me a small smile, taking my hand from his chest. "Anything just call me"

I nodded, smiled at him and rushed back to the boarding house. Damon was just walking out as I stopped beside Stefan and thankfully Elijah wasn't mentioned.

"Elena called" Damon said awkwardly unlocking the car. "She wanted to know if she assault our wine cellar for a Girls' Night"

Stefan nodded silently in resignation. We got in the car with me in the backseat and I could already tell it would be one of the most awkward trips I've ever made.

* * *

During the trip, Stefan and Damon told me, through brief arguments, that Damon was living in New Orleans and Stefan came with Lexie to meet him. When I tried to get them to tell me what had happened during the time I had been locked up hallucinating, they told me, but it ended in a fight of course. At least I knew they had already found a "solution". Jeremy was a potential hunter apparently, but no one wanted him to go killing vampires. Thankfully one of the hybrids had eavesdropped while Jeremy was with Connor, drawing the map, and heard Connor said that it became instinct, need and he had to kill vampires. Considering his sister and half of his friends were vampires, everyone agreed to leave Jeremy out of it. Elena had broken up with Stefan after Damon filled her in on the hunter and cure situation, claiming she was confused by Damon. Hayley had disappeared after the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, so Caroline had cooled off a bit, and Klaus as well, but Tyler was still in town and making things not only awkward but tough on Caroline.

I stayed silent as they fought over the fact that Elena texted Damon saying she was making herself at home with the girls, like he told her to. Stefan got mad, stating there wasn't anything Damon asked that she hadn't done.

"Bella doesn't do everything Elijah tells her to" Damon snapped.

"Doesn't she? She stopped hallucinating when he assured her nothing was real, and she would be fine" Stefan pointed out.

"Really, I don't want to get into this" I murmured.

"Bella's… bond with him is different" Damon mumbled.

"How?" Stefan said angrily. "Or you aren't capable of admitting that Elijah is better for her, sire bond or not?"

"Stefan!" I snapped.

"You're mad your girlfriend left you for me, sire bond or not, admit it" Damon retorted angrily.

"Elena wouldn't be so blind to see how wrong you are for her" Stefan said. "That is, if she wasn't controlled by you!"

I leaned back and sighed. I tried to stay out of the fight as much as I could. Eventually they stopped, both mad, hurt by words and desperate to end the sire bond. It was the longest ride of my life.

* * *

When we got to New Orleans it was already night and Stefan's temper seemed to have cooled off. He apologized, told Damon why he had came to New Orleans to meet him in 1942. As they tell how that night went, after Damon volunteering to go with Stefan to the war, I started to get worried.

"So… Charlotte did everything you asked?" I asked Damon. "Get dinner, kill anyone who touched your drink?"

"Yeah" he said awkwardly as we walked down Bourbon Street.

"And… didn't you pity her?" I frowned. "I mean… you just got rid of a girl whose entire life seemed to be revolved around you"

"I had to before she went all fatal attraction on me" he shrugged.

"And what will you do if Elena is like that?" I asked.

He glanced at Stefan, frowning at the look of fear in his brother's face.

"We're leaving town. The hunter is gone, the cure is lost and… Really, there isn't anything to do in Mystic Falls anymore" Damon said. "We're leaving as soon as this is solved"

He took his hand in mine and I squeezed it as we approached the address of the witch.

"Well, this can make things a bit harder" Stefan mumbled.

There was only a car shop in the address. We looked around but Damon didn't see anything remotely alike the witch's 1942 shop.

"What now?" I asked with a sigh.

"We'll we could contact Charlotte and ask her" Stefan suggested.

"What?" I scowled. "No" they frowned at me. "Are you serious? Contact a vampire that was obsessed by Damon and that He left behind? She's probably pissed off, and there's the risk Damon screws up whatever broke the bond by seeing her again"

"Well, she's our best shot to find Valerie LaMarche" Stefan said.

I looked at Damon and he shrugged with a sigh.

"I met her on the corner of Bourbon and Dumont" he said pointing the direction. "I asked her to count all the bricks of New Orleans and I would meet her there but… I was gone the next morning"

"That's shitty, Damon" I commented.

"Nandi said I had to disappear" he shrugged.

"Come on, let's check that corner and see how literal the sire bond is" Stefan said.

We walked down the street, Stefan falling behind us and Damon wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "For being a dick, it's not your fault…"

"It's fine, Damon. I'm not happy with Elena's sire bond to you either, so I get it" I said. "I was wondering if it was a doppelganger thing… You met her doppelganger, you were in love with Katherine… And Elijah loved Blaire…"

"Maybe" he frowned. "But that wouldn't explain Charlotte"

"Yes, she shot my theory to hell" I mumbled.

"When are we going to tell Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her" Damon said.

"Of course, so you can take advantage of it!" Stefan scoffed.

"You just can't handle the fact that you're losing the girl for once"

"Enough" I snapped. "I spent the week slowly going mad but you two are driving me insane with only one day! Damon didn't ask for the sire bond, Stefan, I know you hate this, but it's not his fault" I said angrily and turned to Damon. "Stop being a dick. You, better than anyone, should understand him. Elijah sired me. So… Stop fighting you two" I looked around. "There's no one here, and I need a drink"

I started to walk away and heard Damon running after me.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned to him with a frown, and he stopped, breathing out and his shoulders slumping a bit.

"You're right. I'm just pissed off at Elijah"

"Damon, I…"

Something jumped on Damon, throwing him to the ground. Someone. My face changed as I saw someone hovering over Damon. I attacked, pinning the person to a building's wall, and heard a few bricks crack. The girl whimpered, pulling on my hand, but something over my shoulder caught her attention. She smiled as if my grip on her neck didn't bother her.

"Damon" she breathed out.

I looked at Damon with a frown and he stared at us in shock. Stefan had rushed to us when he saw the attack and was looking around, for witness or other vampires I didn't know.

"Charlotte" Damon said awkwardly.

Her hair was bright auburn red and her eyes hazel, staring at Damon like he was a miracle she was witnessing. I let go of her and she rushed to him. I growled as she jumped on him, kissing him. Stefan took a step forward, ready to intervene in case I attacked the girl. Damon pushed her away, shooting me a look.

"Charlotte" he said again, holding her off him.

She reached for him, caressing his face lovingly. I clenched my jaw and he decided to hold her by the wrists so she would stop.

"Charlotte" he said again to get her attention.

"I've missed you" she said smiling. "I knew you would come back, you told me you would"

He glanced at me and Stefan with a fearful look.

"Please, tell me you've done something else other than counting bricks and waiting for me" he said.

"Of course I have" she chuckled. "I'm not crazy"

Damon shot me a look that clearly meant he disagreed with her.

"So… What have you done?" I asked.

She glanced at me before grinning at Damon.

"You know how when someone breaks up with you, there's a song that reminds you of them?" she asked quietly, her hands caressing Damon's chest and shoulders. "First you hate it but then it brings you back all the good memories. Counting bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades"

"So, you didn't do anything else" Stefan clarified.

"I did. When there was a new building I would count again" she smiled at Damon. "Like you asked"

"Good" he said nervously. "Thanks"

"Then you must know New Orleans better than anyone" Stefan said.

"Yes, I guess"

"We need your help finding a witch" I said.

She frowned at me, but as Damon pushed her away carefully, her attention turned back to him.

"Help us track down Valerie LaMarche?" he asked.

"Of course, Damon" she said softly.

* * *

"Elena and I are lucky if you ask me" I said quietly as Stefan and I followed Charlotte and Damon.

The girl had a vice grip on his arm and to appease her, he let her. They walked ahead of us, leading the way, as she told him about all the times she thought she had seen him, and how silly she was for mistaking him for someone else. She finally stopped in front of a store. Damon told her to wait outside for him, and even thought she didn't seem happy to let go of him, she stood outside like a statue. Damon opened the door for me and as I passed him, he shot me a worried look. Inside, there was a woman in her forties behind the counter, dealing with some herbs.

"Hello" Stefan said.

She looked at us with a smile that slowly vanished.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I need to speak to Valerie, I've met her in 1942" Damon said.

"That would be my grandmother" the woman said standing up straight. "I'm Nandi"

"Is she here?" I asked. "We need her help with a spell"

"She has passed away a long time ago"

"Well, maybe you could help us" Stefan said. "We need a spell to break a sire bond"

"I can't help you. I don't practice magic, and even if I did, I never heard of such spell"

I narrowed my eyes, and Damon stepped forward with a frown.

"Your grandmother told me I had to kill 12 people to do the spell. Maybe that will refresh your memory"

My head snapped to him and I stared at him in shock.

"Even if there was a spell, it's lost. Katrina took all my grandmother's stuff" the woman said. "Sorry, I can't help…" she hesitated. "Please, leave"

* * *

"You killed 12 people?" Stefan asked in shock as we walked around the neighborhood.

"I had to do something. The sire bond was making Charlotte completely nuts" Damon said. "And if I have to do it again, I will"

"No" I said stopping. They stopped as well and turned to me. "It was a sacrifice, Damon. Natural magic doesn't deal with sacrifices, witches should take energy from nature… What she did was black magic"

"And it didn't work apparently" Stefan muttered.

"She fooled you, Damon" I said.

"But maybe she knew how to do the real spell… Maybe a sacrifice isn't needed…"

"And if it is?" I asked frowning.

"I'll do it. I can't have Elijah controlling you!"

"He doesn't"

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

I sighed.

"Anyway, you heard what Nandi said… Her grandmother's things were lost" Stefan said hopelessly.

"She was lying" Damon rolled his eyes. "She's not her granddaughter, she's her daughter. I remember her. She's well conserved for someone who should be 80, don't you think?"

"And she was dealing with magical herbs" I commented.

"She practices" Stefan frowned. "And she knows what we were talking about"

"Let's see if she'll be more willing on the second round" Damon said.

* * *

Damon and I entered the shop and Nandi turned around with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Calling you out" Damon said. "You're not Val's granddaughter. You're her daughter"

"For 80-years-old, you don't look a day over 50" I said. "You're a practicing witch"

"And as a Swan you should know better than to call another witch out" she said calmly, turning away. "Get out of my store"

"Give me what I want" Damon demanded advancing on her.

She turned around, her hand raised at us and my head felt like it would explode. I cried out as I fell to the floor, clutching my head and Damon followed me, gesturing for her to stop.

"I gave you a chance to leave while you were alive" Nandi said.

"Wait, wait" Stefan said sneaking in.

I looked up and saw a drop of blood coming from her nose. She was frowning at me, as if I was the biggest threat and I understood what it meant. Being a hybrid, it was harder to use magic against me.

"Wait" Stefan said more softly. "We don't want trouble, we… we just need your help, that's all"

"I told you there's no one here who can help you" she said, freeing me from the spell.

I sighed, and stood up, frowning as she continued to torture Damon.

"Stop" I said trying to control myself.

"The kind of magic my mother practiced is unnatural" she said.

"Black magic" I said.

"No" she frowned at me as if I was fool for thinking that. "We don't call it magic… We call it Expression. Channeling the power of human sacrifices, calls on a darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole" she freed Damon and he slouched on the floor, breathing heavy. She fooled you into thinking there was a way to break the sire bond because she wanted access to that power" she glared at Damon. "And you gave it to her when you killed those twelve people"

"What are you saying?" Damon asked frowning. "There's no spell?"

"The bond can't be broken with magic" she said glancing at me. "A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him. Before she turns. Human feelings!"

Damon turned away, clenching his jaw and I watched as he lost hope.

"Vampirism only heightens those emotions" she said and walked to Damon. "You want her free?" she looked at me. "You have to set her free" she turned back to him. "Tell her to live her life without you, to never think of you again, to stop caring about you and then… leave her" she looked at me again, staring right through me. "That's the only way around a sire bond"

Stefan turned to Damon with a deep frown and Nandi walked back to behind the counter. Damon sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at me. He stared at me and then stormed out. I rushed after him.

"Damon, wait!" I called out.

He turned around abruptly and stared at me. I caught a faint shine in his eyes but as he blinked they were gone.

"No, I… I need to do something" he said.

"But, Damon…" I said reaching for him.

"Don't!" he snapped pulling away and sighed. "Sorry, just… I'll meet you two later"

I stared at his back as he walked away. I wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek.

He was mad at me for Elijah being my sire. When human, I didn't love him. I… I respected him, I cared for him and in him, I saw a protector. Now everything he told me, I respected it. I cared about how he would feel. When things got rough I would call him. I realized I might go to extremes to make sure he was satisfied, and then I understood what angered Damon. What wouldn't I do for Elijah? How many times, when I was human, he told me to leave Damon? What if he did it again? Or simply expressed his opinion on Damon, and I started to agree. What would happen if Elijah went off the road, and asked me to kill someone on his behalf? Kill Damon. Or Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena… Anyone. Would I be able to stop? Would I bow down to everything Elijah said? Didn't I have control over myself anymore?

"Bella"

I turned to Stefan who gave me a sad smile. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I blinked away the tears.

"Come on, let's take a walk… I know where Damon will be" he said.

* * *

We found Damon on the bar Stefan had found him in, back in 1942. He was with Charlotte, and we stood outside as they talked. She was crying so I assumed Damon was setting her free.

"This fucking sucks" I mumbled.

"Yes, it does" he said frowning at Charlotte. "So… If I stay with Elena, after Damon frees her, I won't ever be able to see my brother again because of the sire bond… Or… How does this work?"

"We'll break the bond, and leave. We… We'll meet again, sometime, maybe in a couple years, after Elena has gotten over it, and… we'll see"

"I've always thought that once people settled with their respective partners, things would be fine"

"Sounds like this would be the time" I smiled sadly. "Damon and I, you and Elena, Bonnie and Edward maybe…"

"And I thought maybe Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and you would go to college together, and I would join you, and maybe even Damon…" he shrugged. "We would spend the rest of our lives living together, being a farce together…"

I laughed.

"In my mind, I imagined us as the TV show, Friends" I explained at his confused expression.

He smiled.

"Kinda"

"Well, it would be nice… Maybe someday" I said.

Damon walked out and we walked away from the bar. I glanced behind us, but Charlotte hadn't followed like I expected her to. When we were far enough, Stefan excused himself, saying he would call home to check if everything was alright.

Damon slumped on a park bench and I sat beside him.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"What for? For being sired?" he scoffed.

"I… I respected him, cared for him, and saw him as a protector… Nothing else, Damon. I never thought it would be a problem to feel like that. I mean… That's how I felt about Stefan, Jake…"

"He won't set you free" he grumbled.

"He will"

"Why would he?" he said frowning at me. "He loved you, Bella, and now he can… control what you do with your life"

"I'll ask him" I said and he scoffed. "Damon, we both know I always was a soft spot for him… Maybe…"

"Maybe" he nodded.

"Everything will work out" I whispered.

"Once Elena and Elijah are solved, we are leaving. I mean it. For good"

I nodded and hugged him. He pulled me tight against him and in that moment, I really believed everything would be alright.


	56. Always My Home

"I'm going to meet Elijah" I told Damon.

He was on the phone making travel arrangements and nodded to me with a frown. I walked to him and gave him a peck.

"I'll be back soon" I said quietly.

He nodded again, this time with a smile and I walked out of the room. I shrugged on my coat, the wind was strong these days preceding Christmas, and humans were using coats even though the sun was shining. I took Damon's car and drove to the town's square where I had agreed to meet Elijah. This could go very badly. If Elijah didn't set me free, Damon would flip. I parked the car, watching people walking around decorating the streets for the day. Apparently, Carol would throw a charity event with Winter-Wonderland as theme of the party. And of course, in a town as small as Mystic Falls, everyone was participating. I saw Elijah helping a girl hang glittery, handmade snowflakes in a tree and headed his way. The girl thanked him, running to find something else to do. Elijah turned to me and raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"So?" he asked. "Did you find what you were looking for in New Orleans?"

"Ahn, kinda… Not exactly" I mumbled, looking down at my boots.

"What happened?" he asked frowning.

"Damon had sired a girl a few decades ago, and a witch fooled him into thinking that there was a spell to break the bond" I said and looked up at him. "There isn't"

"So…"

"You were right. A vampire only bonds with her sire when she had feelings for him" he stared at me blankly. "I… I cared for you, you were my friend, I respected you, and I saw you as my protector… All that was heightened. Like the tiny bit of compassion I had for Klaus and Rebekah. And like my love for Damon"

"I imagine this must be bothering him"

"Yeah, you can say that" I chuckled mirthlessly.

"So, is there anything I can do?" he asked frowning.

"Ahn…" I stared into his worried eyes. "Yes"

"Whatever you need, just ask, Bella"

"I… I need you to…" I looked away and back into his hazel eyes. "I need you to promise me you wouldn't use the bond against me… Damon is really worried you might control me, and…"

"Isabella, I would never take your free will" he said seriously. "If I wanted to do that, I would have compelled you"

Right. He could control me already, sire bond or not. I hadn't been taking vervain. The thing burned like a bitch. I opened my mouth to ask him to set me free. But as I looked into his eyes, I didn't see why. He wouldn't. I trusted him, he was my friend. He had the chance and he hadn't done anything…

"Thank you, Elijah" I said quietly.

"Anything, anytime" he said smiling.

* * *

I was walking around, watching the kids play in the fake snow and even helping people set up decorations a bit, when I met Rosalie. She was playing with kids, apparently she had been left responsible for them while their parents were put to work. She was enchanted by the children, that was obvious, even though her eyes had a buried sadness in them.

"Rosalie" I said as I approached.

She looked up, her smile faltering a bit, but stood up, a little girl still on her arms.

"Bella, hi" she said.

"Hi" I said looking at the girl.

She smiled shyly, still playing with the handful of fake snow.

"Is your brother around?" I asked Rosalie.

"Jasper was with Alice… I think the mayor asked them to help her out with something…" she said looking around.

"No, Edward"

"Ahn… He's with Bonnie, it's sunny, so… they're enjoying it" she said giving me a pointed look.

"Right, I forgot"

"Is anything wrong? Carlisle was around for lunch time as well…" she frowning.

"I'll look for him then. Thanks, Rose" I said and smiled at the little girl. "Bye"

"Bye" she said smiling shyly.

I turned and had taken a few steps before the handful of snow was thrown on my back. I turned around and Rose and the girl gave me innocent smiles. I narrowed my eyes, crouching to get snow. The girl giggled as Rose ran. My perfect aim enabled me to hit the back of Rose's head. She gave me a fake angry look, but couldn't keep it as the girl giggled wildly, smiling at her.

I could have talked to Carlisle, but I just wanted to get this over it and Edward would be my shortcut. I dialed his number as I crossed the square and he took a bit too long to answer, making me question if I was interrupting something.

"Hello?"

"Edward. I need to talk to you" I said, cutting straight into the subject. "It's about Bonnie"

"Do you want me to meet you?" he asked and I could hear his worried frown.

"No… I was informed you were with her, so this will make my life easier" I said. "In New Orleans I got new information about the sacrifices… It's called Expression. It's unnatural magic. The witch has to draw power drom sacrifices… So… Bonnie has to be very careful with what she reads and practices…"

"Professor Shane was teaching her expression" he said angrily. "He said it was natural, that she wouldn't get energy from the spirits so…"

"_What's wrong?_" I heard Bonnie say in the background.

"Edward, keep him away from her. Whatever he's planning, it can't be good" I said unlocking the car. "Damon and I are getting out of town, but anything call me, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Bella. Be safe"

"I will" I smiled. "Keep in touch"

I hung up and reached for the handle when a loud whistle called my attention. Leah was running towards me.

"For God's sake, why Caroline doesn't answer her damn phone!" she said angrily.

"What?" I scowled at her.

"Where's Caroline?"

"I don't know, probably helping out" I said looking around the square.

"We have to stop Tyler. Now" she said tugging on my arm.

"Wow, hold on. What?" I said yanking my arm back. "Start at the beginning"

She sighed and looked around as if worried someone would listen.

"Hayley didn't get out of town" she said.

"Well, she better hide, because if Caroline doesn't kill her, I will. Or maybe Klaus, he probably has some mean ways…"

"No" she interrupted me. "That doesn't matter right now. She went out of town to get a witch. Tyler got all hybrids to break the sire bond and they want to get free. She got the witch, they'll make a spell to put Klaus in Tyler's body"

"Sorry, what?!" I snapped. "What the hell?"

"Then they will bury Tyler's body – Klaus – in cement. This way all the hybrids can leave for good and make sure Klaus won't find them"

"Klaus hunted Katherine down for five centuries, of course he won't give up so easily" I rolled my eyes.

"I thought maybe Caroline could warn Klaus, or even convince Tyler… We can't let him do this" she said desperately.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why did he tell you?" I asked.

"Because I saw Hayley" she deflected.

"Leah, I think I've made myself pretty clear lately. I don't have many boundaries right now, so if you keep lying to me…" I trailed off. "Tyler wouldn't tell you all of this because of something trivial… What's going on?"

She avoided my eyes and bit her lip.

"Leah! Did you tell him about the imprinting?" I snapped.

"No! He figured out!" she frowned. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

She blushed bright red and seemed to be ashamed. I tried to think of why she would be sorry. I glared at her.

"He didn't sleep with Hayley" I hissed.

"No" she mumbled. "I went to the Appalachians to visit him, I… I couldn't stay away and…"

"Ugh! Leah!" I growled. "Try to get him under control. And this better come out… Hayley is in town, and Caroline and Klaus are probably going to rip her apart as soon as their eyes set on her. I will have a backup plan in case you can't convince him to give up of this stupid plan"

"Okay" she nodded.

I got in the car and sped off and went to the Boarding House. When I entered, slamming the door, I could hear Damon's sigh. I met him and Stefan in the parlor, they were having a drink.

"What is it this time?" Damon asked frowning.

"Tyler is planning on getting rid of Klaus" I said.

"So?" he asked confused.

"He intends to trade bodies with Klaus and then bury his body, Klaus, in cement" I said. "And… Klaus has been nice. He helped me, I can't let Tyler do that"

"Klaus has the sword" Stefan muttered.

"What?" I frowned

"The sword to decipher the hunter's tattoo, the map" he said standing up. "He showed it to me this morning, trying to convince me to initiate Jeremy"

"We aren't going to have Jeremy killing anyone" I said.

"No, but if we find another hunter, like Connor found Jeremy, that sword is our only chance to decipher the map" Stefan said. "If we lose the sword, and find a hunter later… It will be in vain"

I looked at Damon.

"Tell me you scheduled our flights for tonight" I said.

"10p.m." he shrugged. "I had a feeling we would need some extra time"

* * *

"Really?" Caroline complained. "Why am I always Klaus' bait?"

"Do I have to tell you again?" I said.

"Ugh, fine. I'll distract him, but tell Stefan to be quick, I'm not in the mood and if he figures it out…"

"I'll tell Stefan to be fast, he's already on his way" I said. "I would do it, but… I have bags to pack, Bonnie to talk, and Tyler"

"I would gladly pack your bags and talk to Bonnie if you dealt with Klaus and Tyler"

"Yeah, well, we both know Klaus is more distracted by you" I chuckled. "Care, I gotta go, talk to you later. Good luck"

"Thanks" she muttered and hung up.

I closed the suitcase and looked around at the other clothes I had separated for packing. I sighed and texted Alice, saying she could have fun doing it. I drove to Bonnie's with Damon, and in the way I tried to get some details of our trip. He wouldn't tell me anything, claiming he wanted to surprise me. He was curious about how things went with Elijah, but I deflected claiming he was deflecting me. When he insisted I sighed.

"It was fine. Things went smoothly, as I told you they would" I said.

He parked in front of Bonnie's house, and leaned over for a kiss. He had a happy smile when he pulled back.

"I really can't wait to get out of this town with you" he said.

I nodded, smiling and we got out of the car. Bonnie opened the door and hesitantly invited us in, before leading us to the living room where Edward was. He smiled at me and eyed Damon, chuckling at something.

"If you need help…" he offered.

"No, I got it" Damon said. "Thanks. Now, get out of my head"

"Damon" I scolded softly.

"Edward told me what you found out…" Bonnie said arching an eyebrow at us. "Do I want to know why you got to the subject with an unknown witch?"

"Let's just say I had a fucked-up experience with it, I just didn't know" Damon said frowning.

"So, Shane has been teaching you Expression?" I asked.

"Yes… He told me it was a natural way to practice magic… Not drawing power from the spirits"

"How was that going?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Very well…" she glanced at Edward with hesitancy. "Ahn, it got a bit out of control even"

"She slipped up and didn't realize her own strength" Edward explained. "She knows now and everything is fine"

"Well, I want it to continue to be like this… It's dangerous. So you should stay away from Shane" I said worriedly.

"I would" she said and we all frowned at her, she looked at Edward. "Caroline told me about the cure"

"It's lost, Bonnie" I mumbled.

"For now… We'll get the sword and if we find a hunter, not being Jeremy, we'll get it" Damon said soothingly.

"Shane said he knows where it is" Bonnie interrupted him before he continued. "He told me he almost got it, but… A hunter and a witch was needed"

"The hunter? Why? If He knows where it is, he has deciphered the tattoo?" Damon asked.

"What is the tattoo isn't a map, but a way to get to the cure… He didn't have the hunter, the deciphered tattoo or the witch, so he couldn't get it" Edward mused.

"He said he would help us when we wanted to get it, he would take us there…" Bonnie said.

"But you would have to practice Expression" I said shaking my head. "No, it's too dangerous… We'll find another witch"

"I'm the descendent from Qetsiyah, the witch that gave Silas…"

"Sorry, I got lost a bit. Who?" Damon said, voicing my thoughts.

"Silas?" Edward frowned at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You heard of him?" she asked frowning.

"Mind filling us in?" I asked.

"There's a myth…" Edward started.

"It's _real_" Bonnie argued and turned to us. "Over a two thousand years ago, Qetsyah, a witch cast a spell with Silas, a warlock, to make him immortal. She loved him"

"But Silas intended to spend eternity with another woman, so the witch that helped him, she murdered his lover, created a cure for immortality and imprisoned him in a tomb… She killed herself, and waited for him to take the cure, to be stuck on the Other Side with for all eternity, but he didn't out of spite" Edward finished.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Damon said.

"That's what I thought the myth was about, a bedtime story…" Edward said frowning.

"So, what you're saying is that an immortal being, older than the Originals, exists and has the cure" I said. "But only Bonnie can free him, get access to the cure…"

"Yes" Bonnie said.

"That's sounding more dangerous with each word, Bonnie" I frowned.

"I could help you, Bella! Elena, Caroline!" she turned to Edward. "You. And Esme, and Rosalie….They would be able to have the families they've always wanted… blood-related children…"

"Oh, that's a low blow" Damon commented quietly with a frown.

"Everything would be fine" Bonnie said.

"No, Klaus would want to use Elena as bloodbag" I said.

"We could make him take it" Bonnie said.

"Klaus?" I scoffed. "He would kill us if he knew we were even considering"

"We would have the cure. All of you would be normal again" she argued.

"Not at such high price" I mumbled.

"Edward?" she said softly, turning to him. "I can do it"

He looked torn. He glanced at me and his fingers flexed. He looked down at his hands, evaluating himself.

"We don't even have a hunter" Damon said. "So, this is futile"

"But I have to learn. Shane can teach me" Bonnie said desperately.

"We'll get the information we need from him, and then you should stay away from him, Bonnie. It's… This guy knows too much" I said glancing at Edward, who nodded with a worried frown.

"But…"

"Stop trying to fix us so desperately" Damon said scowling at us. "We are_ fine,_ there's nothing wrong with us!"

She seemed ready to argue with that, but as her eyes strayed to Edward, her lips sealed closed and she sighed. I slipped my hand into Damon's and tugged on it, deciding to leave the two alone to talk.

"I'll talk to you later, before we leave" I told them with a small smile.

Bonnie nodded, looking tired and sad, and we left.

* * *

I called Leah to know where she was and how things were going as I got ready for the party. Since I was staying in town until later, Carol Lockwood and Caroline asked me to be there. Carol just for the hell of torturing me with her parties, and Caroline so she could take a break from Klaus. Alice had already chosen what I would wear, a off-white dress with matching pumps, and my bags were packed, so I didn't have to worry about anything but saying goodbye and stopping Tyler from screwing things up.

Leah wasn't answering so I left her a message asking her to call me back soon, I needed to know what was going on.

Damon was waiting for me by the door, and the sight of him on a white shirt made me stop. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You're wearing white" I said in shock.

"I only have black T-shirts" he shrugged rolling the sleeves up uncomfortably. "And it's Christmas" he muttered.

I smiled, rushing to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You look handsome" I whispered.

"Stop making a big deal of it" he scowled at me.

"The good thing is, Carol probably hired photographers, so this" I said smoothing over the shirt. "Will be forever registered"

"As if your memory wasn't enough" he rolled his eyes at me.

I grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled him to a passionate kiss.

"You really like this shirt, don't you?" he asked against my lips when he pulled back to breathe.

"I really do" I said huskily. "Will you wear it until we get alone, wherever we're going?"

"I think I might" he smirked.

"Good, because you look…" I eyed him and licked my lips. "Delicious"

He kissed me passionately, pushing me against the wall.

"If you don't stop, we won't go to the party say goodbye and solve this mess" he growled.

"How long will it take to get to wherever you're taking me?" I asked softly.

"A couple hours"

"Then we should get going so we can try to get an earlier flight"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm as I dragged him out the door.

* * *

"That is very generous of you, Bella" Carol said smiling as she folded the check.

"Just my goodbye contribution" I said putting away my check book. "I'm leaving town with Damon, tonight"

"Oh, that's a shame!" she said sincerely. "We will miss you"

I saw Caroline by the bar, talking to Klaus over drinks. She saw me as well, and gave me a meaningful look. I walked to them and Klaus smiled at me.

"Bella, nice to see you… I can see you're better" he said.

"Yes, thanks" I said.

"Join us!" Caroline said. "I'm getting a little tipsy so, share my drinks, please"

"Please, do not" Klaus said amusedly.

"Hitting on drunk baby vampires, Klaus? Wow, what a big bad wolf" I mocked.

"Hey!" Caroline said frowning at me. "I'm older than you… on the vampire thing"

"Right" I rolled my eyes.

"So, what was your contribution? Carol seemed very happy about it" Caroline cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Surely not as entertaining as Klaus' paintings… I gave money. I find it more practical" I shrugged.

I reached for the glass of scotch when I saw Leah across the bar, staring at me with nervous eyes.

"I'll be right back" I said.

Caroline shot me a look that could kill me. She was starting to get pissed off for being Klaus' distraction for so long. In my defense, it was working wonderfully. His attention was completely on her.

I reached Leah, and she seemed nervous to talk in a room so full of people, but I gave her a look that made her spill.

"I convinced Tyler to change his plans" she said.

"Thank God" I sighed.

"Change, not _cancel_"

I frowned at her.

"What?"

"I had an idea. I could call Jake, tell him we got progress on finding the cure, and Klaus was gone… He would bring Rebekah, because she would want to be a part of it. They both would want to help getting the cure. We dagger her and put Klaus in her body… That way Tyler won't have to sacrifice himself" she said smiling triumphantly.

"Yes, you've only forgot one little thing with that imprinting obsession of yours" I snapped. "We can just sacrifice Rebekah. First, she would be pissed off and in Klaus' body. Secondly, I did not save her only for you to use her as it is convenient later. And, no, we are not calling her back, Klaus being cool or not. We will cancel the plans. We won't change anything, only cancel, Leah, do you got it?"

She glared at me and I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not changing the plans back. I can put off calling Jake and Rebekah, until we find a way to stop Tyler, but I'm not going to let him offer himself again, because if something goes wrong, he's the one screwed"

"Didn't cross your mind that you're putting Jake's imprint on danger?" I frowned. "Wasn't a pack code to protect the imprints?"

She clenched her jaw.

"I don't care, Rebekah isn't good for Jacob"

I racked my brain for another solution and glanced at Klaus and Caroline before turning back to give her an answer.

"If we can't convince Tyler to cancel his plans… I'll kill the witch they got"

* * *

"So… This has been fun but, curiosity is eating at me" Klaus said and I smiled as I put my drink down.

"What is it?" Caroline chuckled at the serious look he suddenly had.

"I might have heard my sister's name in your conversation" he said narrowing his eyes at me and my smile faltered. "I wouldn't have minded usually, but… The fact that you both have been trying to distract me started to bother me"

"Klaus…"

"Caroline, I do not like being treated as fool" he said angrily cutting her off. "And frankly, it is pathetic how you let them use you as bait"

She shot me a look and I sighed.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked in a low, angry, menacing tone.

We looked at each other, and I looked at the clock. It was almost nine and Leah hadn't told me anything else. Time was running out. Hayley was probably with the witch already and Leah head told me one of the hybrids would lead Klaus into the trap. A hybrid had entered the Grill half an hour earlier, and was watching us, waiting for the best time.

"Tell me" Klaus urged.

"There is a plan against you" I said and he stood up, towering over me. "Not me, you dumbass. Tyler. He unsired all hybrids and they got a witch"

"What?" he hissed.

"They want to put you in someone else's body and get rid of you so they can run" Caroline said quietly.

Klaus clenched his jaw, his temper flaring visibly.

"We're trying to stop them. I'll kill the witch myself if no one convinces Tyler to stop this madness, Klaus" I told him.

"Too late" he growled.

He turned around and walked away. Caroline had a panicked look and I rushed after him. I grabbed his arm and looked around, being careful to not attract too much attention.

"Stop. What are you planning to do?" I frowned at him.

"What I should've done a long time ago" he said.

"You can't kill him, Klaus!" I begged. "Look, I'll fix this, just, don't do anything drastic"

"Drastic" he scoffed.

"Klaus, if you kill Tyler…"

"What are you going to do?" he mocked.

I glared at him.

"I wasn't going to do anything… Caroline will" I said and he scowled. "He hurt her, but she still cares for him. It's not as easy… She can't simply turn her feelings off. And if you do this, you might as well give up. No one will forgive you" I said and smiled. "Besides, all hybrids are unsired and Tyler is Leah's imprint. So, if you keep cool, and don't harm him, you might have the pack's support when needed"

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked at the hybrid who was watching us…

"Tell Tyler I'll give him a head's start. I'll hunt him down after I deal with the hybrids" he said.

I didn't think I would get a better deal from Klaus, so I only nodded.

* * *

"Did you talk to them?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yes… Leah and Tyler left" I mumbled.

"And Hayley?" she sneered.

I frowned and knowing Hayley was still around town, I decided to tell Caroline, before she did something she might regret.

"Care, Tyler didn't have an affair with Hayley" I said softly.

"What? What are you saying?" she frowned. "He… He admitted, he said he was sorry"

"Care…"

"Why did he lie to me? Why would he say that?" she smiled. "He…"

"He didn't cheat on you with Hayley"

She stared at me, her frown deepening as she went over my words.

"Tyler and Leah got out of town?" she said emotionlessly.

"She imprinted on him" I whispered. "I'm sorry. I thought you should know…"

"Thank you" she mumbled.

I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'll miss you" she mumbled. "And even Damon, but just a bit. Don't tell him though, he's a pain in the ass and it would get worse"

I chuckled and squeezed her a bit.

"I'll miss you too, Care. Call me if you want to join me during the summer, alright?"

She nodded against my shoulder and I pulled back with a smile. I turned to the others, and hugged Matt. Even though it hurt to say goodbye to all my friends, I was at peace, knowing I was no longer necessary there, and I needed some time alone with Damon. We both did. Stefan and Elena were one of the last we said goodbye to, and probably the ones I would miss more considering we would avoid seeing each other until we were sure the sire bond had been loosened when Damon told Elena to forget about him. I looked at the front of the Boarding House, all my friends, my family there and smiled. Damon tugged on my arm impatiently and Alice chuckled.

"Have fun" she called out as Damon dragged me to the car.

"I… Love you" I said softly before getting in the car.

Damon smiled teasingly at me for being so emotional and they all waved at us as we drove away from what would always be my home.


	57. Friendships Don't Die Over Distance

**_PART I_**

**_Six months later..._**

**_Paris_**

"As if being forced to go, I still have to wait for hours, for you to get ready!" Damon called out from the living room.

"Shush!" I said walking out of the bedroom. "I have to think what's best for a flight that long…"

"You're fine. Now, come on, let's go" he said turning to the door.

"Do you have your suit?" I asked closing my bag.

"Yes, it's in Mystic Falls"

"But, Damon, we're making a surprise" I frowned at him. "You can't go to the Boarding House"

He groaned as I rushed back in the bedroom. I went through all his suits and decided on the simplest one, considering the risks it would take during the trip. I grabbed a white shirt and black tie from the drawer and put together with the suit, closing the clothing bag and rushed back out. I smiled at him as I gave him the bag.

"Thanks. Even though surprise is futile considering Alice is there" he said frowning.

I kissed him softly and he smiled.

"I feel so normal when we do stuff like this… Packing, getting your clothes, making sure the house is alright… Ignoring the fact that Alice knows we're going" I shrugged.

He kissed me once more and then slapped me in the ass playfully.

"We aren't if we don't get to the airport now"

I called the elevator as he locked the door, and after walking inside the elevator, and the door closing, Damon pulled me to him with a smirk.

"Damon… I thought you were in a rush" I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I don't even want to go" he shrugged, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Don't you want to be there for your brother's graduation, for once?" I murmured.

"Hm… I'm sure there will be plenty more in the future"

The elevator stopped and he sighed, wrapping an arm around me we walked out through the extravagant lobby and into the warm sun shining on the streets.

"But I know you want to go to this one" he shrugged.

I smiled and waved at a cab.

"Thank you" I said and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "For being so perfect… I know you don't want to go, but it's been six months, everything will be fine. And when we get back, we can go to Greece like we planned"

He sighed, gave me a smile and kissed before opening the cab's door for me.

* * *

"Bella, what are you doing?" Damon asked worriedly.

I broke the lock and twisted the knob, the door opening to reveal a dusty house that once had been my home.

"Bella…"

I stepped through the threshold and turned, smiling at Damon as I walked backwards, further into the house.

"I left the house for Ric, Ric left it for Elena, but Elena didn't have a will when she died, so… it's unoccupied" I shrugged.

He gave me a small smile as he entered the house and we looked around for some time. It was just like I had left it, Ric hadn't used it, and Elena probably didn't realize the house should have been hers. It was dust and someone would have to invest a good amount of time to clean it up, but I really didn't want to do it. I walked upstairs, noticing Charlie's room door closed and walked into mine. I smiled as I remembered the time Jake and Embry lived down the hall, always barging in my room so could be the judge of some stupid boyish competition tie. The girls visit, Edward's…

Damon walked up behind me, his arms slipping around my waist, his fingers playing with the fly of my shorts. He nuzzled my neck, and gently nibbled on it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

I smiled, leaning back against him, and rested my hands on top of his.

"When you took off my wedding dress" I mumbled.

"Hm… With so many good memories…"

"Didn't you like that moment?" I asked turning in his arms.

He stared into my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine with a sigh.

"There was too much running through my head in that moment" he said softly. "And… You almost married Cullen" he grumbled.

"But I didn't, because of you"

"Still" he shrugged.

I cupped his face, forcing him to pull back a bit so I could look into his blue eyes.

"Tell me" I whispered.

He kissed me, softly at first, but the kiss grew passionate as he led me towards the bed. When the back of my knees hit the bed, he stopped, his hands falling from my hips. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I was thinking I couldn't lose you, and I hated to admit, but your plan was a good one" he said.

He gave the dusty comforter a tug, pulling it off the bed, until only the clean, snow-white sheets were revealed. I smiled as I sat on it and he crouched between my knees. He slipped his hands up my legs, and grabbed the hem of my leopard-print top. He pulled it up and off me, and then undid the fly of my shorts.

"And I was thinking that you looked beautiful" he said his smiled growing a bit, but faltering. "Maybe even better than at the Mikaelsons' Ball… And you looked stunning that night"

"You're lying" I scoffed rolling my eyes and raised my hips so he could pull my shorts off. "I had been crying, I was stressed and you looked glad to get rid of the freaking white wedding dress"

He leaned up, kissed me and pushed me down onto the mattress, pulling my legs around him and pressing his body to mine.

"Only because I wanted you to be wearing that for me" he whispered against my lips.

"A wedding dress?" I scowled.

He hummed against my neck and I pushed against his chest. He resisted, but I rolled us over and frowned down at him.

"Damon?" I asked and he opened his eyes with a shrug. My heart faltered. "A wedding dress?"

"Maybe" he said uncertainly. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like an awful proposal" I chuckled dryly.

"It's not" he blurted and frowned. "Not now"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he sighed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I like what we have now… And I know I won't want anybody else as much as I want you, ever. And… you feel the same…?" he said awkwardly.

"I love you, Damon, forever" I whispered, my fingers getting lost in his raven black hair.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe one day we could… you know" he shrugged.

"Damon" I chuckled. "What are you doing? You are stammering like a nervous idiot"

"We could get married, one day" he said frowning at me. "I wanted to know if that's something you would like… Because it would suck to get the guts to do it only to find out you don't want to"

"I would like that… one day" I said softly.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah…"

"So… soon?" I asked eagerly.

"Slow down, I only asked. One day" he stammered out. "Not now! I mean… why rush?"

I chuckled and kissed him, cutting him off.

"Sorry, I just… The image of you in a suit, wearing a ring that claimed you as mine came into my head and I couldn't contain myself" I said softly.

"One day" he said against my lips.

"One day" I agreed again.

"Meanwhile" he said and rolled over, so he was on top of me once again and smirked down at me. "Let's celebrate"

* * *

I smoothed the leather of the shoulders of my dress and slipped into my black Louboutins, checking to see if my hair and make-up was alright. Damon came grumbling as he fixed his tie, and I smiled at him. He took my hand and spun me around before pulling me to his chest. I wiped a bit of dust off his sleeve and cupped his face before kissing him.

"I love you" I whispered. "Thank you for coming"

"Like I would let you come alone to this crazy town" he said.

I slipped my hand into his and we walked out of the house, deciding to walk to the school, since it was a warm day and it wasn't so far.

When we got there, Alice immediately showed up to greet us. She hugged me tightly and even hugged Damon, throwing her red cap and gown at me to hold as I stared in disbelief. When she pulled back she shrugged at my questioning and Damon's stunned looks.

"I'm happy you two are here" she said.

"Bella!"

I turned and saw Caroline rushing to us. Bonnie and Elena were with her, and as soon as they focused on me, they came running too. Edward and Stefan walked slowly to us. Caroline jumped on me in a hug and spun around with me in her arms.

"You're here!" she said.

"I'm here!" I laughed.

"Did you get my invitation?" she asked pulling back with a big grin.

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you say anything!" she complained.

I ignored her as Bonnie and Elena hugged me, and although Bonnie and Caroline practically ignored Damon, Elena gave him a hug as well. I met Damon's eyes over her shoulder, and smiled at him. She pulled back quickly, and stood aside as Stefan greeted his brother. I gave Edward a hug and saw his family a few feet away, waiting for me to get free so we could talk. After giving my gifts to Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Edward and Alice – the last two the most difficult ones to find a suitable gift – I walked to Esme and Carlisle. After greeting, hearing the girls' excited screeches for my gifts, I walked with the rest of the Cullen Clan to the seats. They had gotten seats on the second row, and Damon and I sat right beside Liz.

"I think they liked your gifts" Liz commented, as we watched the girls talking excitedly over the checks and airplane tickets.

"I got Caroline tickets to Paris, I hope you don't mind" I said to Liz.

"Not at all" she said grinning. "Thank you"

"Speaking of Paris" Rosalie said from my right. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes… Thank you for borrowing your apartment"

"It was Edward's, he gave it to Alice as wedding present on the last wedding" Emmett said. "She never used it, kinda refused it. So, I guess the gift is from both of them"

"We can't accept it" I said shaking my head. "But thank you for letting us use it…"

"Well, if someone can't accept, it should be Damon" Esme said.

I looked at Damon who was frowning. His birthday had been a week before, and if Stefan hadn't called, I wouldn't have known. Damon only let me celebrate it because my plans involved a simple home-made dinner, and sex. The Cullens had sent us a package, and with a note they explained they had transferred the apartment in Paris we were staying in to Damon's name, and wished us happiness. I realized then I shouldn't have even accepted the apartment for the time we were in Paris, I should have known it would give the Cullens crazy ideas.

I cocked an eyebrow at Damon, waiting for him to answer.

"I hope you liked the gift, Damon" Esme said softly, smiling that motherly smile and I knew she was doing it on purpose. No one could deny her something when she smiled like that. It was like breaking your mother's heart.

"Yes, I loved it" Damon muttered, forcing a smile. "Thank you"

"So, you'll take it?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Yes" he muttered.

I smiled, shaking my head at Esme, who smiled innocently at me and turned to talk to Carlisle. I leaned against Damon and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You're a sucker for mother figures aren't you?" I whispered in his ear.

"Shut up" he grumbled.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, he took the hand that was resting in his thigh in his and gave it a squeeze.

"So… We have an apartment in Paris" he said.

"Yes, apparently we do" I chuckled.

"Well… Ahn, what about our plans?"

"We can still go, the apartment will be there. Maybe Caroline will like to have it all to herself for the summer" I shrugged.

"India first?" he asked.

"Yes… And then Egypt"

After the ceremony, we all gathered at the Boarding House, and I noticed someone had been missing all day. I walked up to Caroline who was getting a drink.

"So…"

"Hi" she said smiling. "Thanks for the tickets…"

"You already thanked me, and I already said 'you're welcome'" I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to ask when do you think it's a good time for me to go" she said.

"Well, Damon and I have been planning on going to India and Egypt for the summer, so you could spend that time in Paris" I shrugged.

"Alright…" she mused, frowning lightly.

"So, where is Klaus?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Klaus?" I asked smiling at her frown. "Why hasn't he come to graduation? I imagined he would, even if just to get shut down by you again"

She smiled, turning to look at the others and I noticed a subtle blush appearing in her cheeks.

"He's in New Orleans, said he had a problem to solve… He left a message saying he would be here tonight" she said.

"And what is that blush for?" I asked teasingly.

She turned to me, her smile faltering and she bit her lip.

"You can't tell anyone" she said quietly.

"What?"

"I… Well, Elena and the others think I was going to travel with the money I inherited from my father, and that the ticket you gave me would make Paris my first stop…"

"But?"

"Klaus invited me to go with him, travel around the world…" she shrugged. "So, I'll have to talk to him about Paris, maybe reschedule out trip" she shrugged.

"Klaus is welcome to Paris as well, Caroline" I chuckled. "You can take him there, but it would be best to go before Damon and I come back, because you know how Damon can be. You would go crazy with all the meaningful jokes, and I think Klaus would end up killing Damon"

"Right" she sighed.

"What is it?" I asked concerned at the sudden sadness in her tone.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" she asked fearfully.

"Care, it's your life, you can be with whomever you want" I shrugged.

"Klaus and I are not together" she frowned at me.

"You aren't?" I asked skeptically.

"No!" she rolled her eyes at me. "I didn't forget who he is!"

"So?"

"We're friends… But I don't think Elena would like that very much, considering Klaus' historic"

"Yeah, they probably won't approve" I said. "But… Well, they accepted Damon and he was a class-A jackass" I shrugged.

She giggled and I smiled, changing the subject to sooth her.

* * *

**_PART II_**

**_A couple months later…_**

**_India_**

"How about this one?" I asked Damon, showing him the fabric. "I bet Alice could make a nice scarf"

He looked at red dyed fabric, and I covered half my face with it, smiling at him.

"I like the color" he said and leaned closer. "But I want sheets with it, so you can lie on them naked"

I let out a mocking gasp and he paid the man. The man probably never got that much money with just one costumer, and seemed ready to throw a party with the Rupees Damon gave him. We walked hand in hand through the crowded streets, carrying a couple bags, in the scalding sun. Damon was wearing dark green cargo shorts but hadn't given up on black, wearing a black polo shirt. He looked so normal, so easygoing, free… It was refreshing.

"Bella, look"

His voice snapped me from my thoughts of him, and he let go of my hand, walking forward. I pushed through a couple people to follow him, and my smile widened at the sight of the huge elephant. People had painted his forehead and put flowers and other decorative items on him, but he still looked like a frightening animal, his size making me feel a bit insignificant, even though I knew he couldn't harm me. The owners, invited people to come closer, but no one dared to. Damon passed me the bags and walked forward.

"Damon!" I hissed.

He turned to me, smiling, but didn't stop.

"Be careful" I said nervously.

He chuckled and greeted the man before approaching the animal. I sighed, taking the camera I carried with me, and watched as he patted the elephants leg. He dodged the ear as it waved and I laughed, taking pictures of him. He walked in front of the elephant and put his hand on its trunk, slowly and carefully caressing the animal. He looked happy, and in awe at the same time. He looked young, human with the new experience, like a child learning new things. He turned to me, with the biggest grin and his eyes shone in excitement and love.

My phone rang and I saw it was Caroline, so I answered.

"Hey, Care!" I said happily.

Damon turned back to the elephant, listening to what the breeder was telling him.

"Hey, Bella" Caroline said quietly. "How are you?"

"Good, what about you?" I asked looking through the photos we had taken.

"Fine… Listen, would you mind if I went to Paris now?" she asked.

"Ahn… What about college?"

"I… I don't know" she mumbled.

I frowned.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see you" she said.

"Damon and I are in India, we came back after Egypt… But you and Klaus can go, we'll be there in a couple days"

"Not… Klaus. Only me"

My frown deepened and my worry was heightened.

"Caroline, what happened?" I asked.

"I… Klaus and I got into an argument, and I don't think I can travel with him anymore"

"Where are you?"

"New Orleans, we didn't even left the country" she mumbled.

"Care… I can go to Paris to meet you there, but it will take me a couple days"

"No, forget it, I'll go home"

"Caroline, go to Paris. I'll meet you there" I said firmly. "I want you to go, I want to see you and I want to know what happened"

"Klaus and Hayley. They had a thing" she grumbled.

"What?!"

"It's been a few months, but… Before graduation, he found out she's pregnant and has been hiding it from me. I found out yesterday"

"She's pregnant? So what?" I asked confused. "What Klaus has to do with it?"

"Bella. It's Klaus' baby"

"What?" I whispered in shock.

"Can we talk when you get to Paris?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. I'll call my building, tell the doorman to let you in. You have the address, right?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple days"

"Thanks"

She hung up and I put away the cell, my mind in a haze. Klaus got Hayley pregnant? How?

Damon turned to me again, a frown starting to show as he took in my own. I shook it off and smiled at him, shrugging. He smiled again, petting the elephant once more before rushing to me. He grabbed me in an embrace, ignoring the people around us as he spun me around.

"God, I love you and I love this trip. It's been wonderful" he said happily.

As I looked him in the eyes, I understood why I had not only been confused and worried. I had been jealous. Why did Klaus get to have children when all of us were doomed to never know the feeling?

I would never feel what is like to have a piece of Damon grow inside me, what having birth felt like. To love a piece of you and your mate, unconditionally and have that kind of love back. A bond that could never break. Parenthood.

But as I looked into those blue eyes, I understood something else.

It must be close to the feelings I have for him. It's this incredible high, sometimes painful, but so fulfilling, so worth it… A rush that left me breathless and dizzy. A feeling so strong, that it seemed it could rip me apart or make me stronger; it could make me or destroy me. It didn't matter we weren't together for long. Not even close to how long Carlisle and Esme were. My love was just as strong as theirs. I loved him, as irrational as it may be. It was senseless, crazy and completely amazing. I didn't regret it, not for anything in the world.

"I love you" I said softly, not sure how to voice it all. It was too much, and words would never be enough.

* * *

I didn't tell Damon about Hayley's pregnancy, not knowing his reaction, only told him Caroline was going to Paris and that she needed me. Thankfully, he didn't make such a fuss of it, only commented that it was bound to happen.

"Blondie and Klaus?" he scoffed. "Of course she would get burned sometime"

We got the first flight to France, and in less than two days we were in Paris. We hadn't packed much, buying clothes as we needed them, and in our bags only souvenirs and essentials. The doorman greeted us, asking if our summer had been pleasant, and I asked if Caroline was there. He said she had arrived the day before and hadn't left. She was on lockdown apparently. When we entered the apartment, we could smell food. Lots of it. Damon and I walked into the kitchen and found Caroline eating a brownie as she stirred something.

"Hey, Care" I said softly.

"Bella!" she exclaimed with relief and her eyes widened, tears in them. "You're blond!"

Only Caroline to comment on my new hair color while clearly upset.

She ran to me and hugged me tightly, burrowing her face in my shoulder. Damon walked into the kitchen and turned the stove off, and then disappeared in our room. I guided Caroline to the couch and made her sit down and tell me exactly what happened.

"I ignored all about college, I thought about taking the year to get to know the world" she said. "Klaus had offered to take me, and although mom was not happy with it, she let me and gave me the money dad left for me so I wouldn't depend completely on Klaus…"

"But you didn't travel" I clarified.

"No… He went back to Mystic Falls as promised, on the night of graduation, and after a week, we left. No one had seen him around town, so no one knows I left with him. He took me to New York, and then L.A., and suggested we did a road trip back to New Orleans. Now I know he was only stalling" she huffed. "Once we got to New Orleans, a month had passed and our rhythm slowed down. He showed me bit by bit why the town was one of his favorites, introduced me to some of his acquaintances..."

"Care, now you're stalling" I said apologetically. I wanted to get to the core of the problem.

"Right, sorry… I met a witch, Klaus was solving some stuff, and I was alone. She had a bar, and it reminded me of the Grill, so I started to hang out there. Hayley showed up and I got mad, and demanded to know what was she doing there and if she was following us. She frowned at me as if I was the intruder. I got a bit angry, and the witch attacked me. She protected her" her frown deepened. "She said I should be more careful or Klaus would kill me for touching the baby"

"And…"

"I heard it, Bella, its heartbeat" she mumbled.

"So… it's real" I mumbled.

"Klaus is half werewolf and she's a werewolf, so… yes, for them it is"

"And what Klaus said?"

"Well, I had to confront him about it, what made him edgy… He said he wasn't happy with it either, and that the witches were trying to manipulate him with the baby… I was angry that he didn't tell me. I mean, how long would he stall on New Orleans? Why didn't he just tell me he couldn't travel because Hayley was pregnant and he couldn't leave?"

"Care, even though you are right…" I said softly, pausing to choose my words carefully. "You know Klaus is complicated, and you shouldn't have known trouble wouldn't stop only because you were with him…"

"But it's a child, Bella!" she said exasperated. "He got exactly what none of us can have and he's treating it so lightly, it infuriates me! I mean, how would he hide the child when it was born? He doesn't want it, he doesn't even deserve such miracle and he's such an asshole to treat the situation so callously"

I had to admit Caroline was right. But she chose not to see why it bothered her so much. It was the same feeling I had when she told me, only stronger. Jealousy, envy.

I told her to get ready, I would show her Paris and clear her mind a bit. She went to take a shower and change and Damon walked out of the bedroom. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, brows furrowed, and stared at me.

"Eavesdropping?" I asked teasingly.

"Klaus is having a child?" he retorted dryly.

"They're werewolves, Damon" I shrugged, getting up and going to the kitchen.

He grabbed me by the arm, turning me around and his worried eyes pierced through my soul.

"I'm fine, Damon" I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I sighed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll admit I envy Klaus, but I had already come to terms with vampirism, and the fact that that window was closed to me" I said and cupped his face. "I don't need a baby, Damon, I have all I need right here"

He kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Join us on the tour through Paris?" I asked changing subjects.

"Caroline isn't my #1 fan, so it might not be a good idea"

"Alright" I kissed him softly. "I'll see you later then; maybe we all can go out to dinner"

* * *

Caroline was enchanted with Paris, and completely distracted from what caused her to be there and not in New Orleans. The three of us went out to dinner, Damon chose one of the best restaurants to show her the French cuisine, and then we went to a jazz bar where we could sit, have drinks, talk and dance. It was so nice to see Caroline and Damon getting along. They weren't even close to being best friends, but they were friends, as if all the shit Damon had done to her was forgotten, and as if Caroline had never been against him. Of course they bickered over the silliest things, but all good-naturally.

Damon kissed my cheek before going to the bar to get us more drinks, and I smiled watching him go.

"You two are so happy" Caroline commented.

"We are" I smiled at her.

"This time away has been great for you… It's like none of that shit happened… You only have eyes for each other, there's no stress, no resentment… Only love"

She had a wishful tone and my smile faltered. A familiar song started and when Damon came back with the drinks, he gave me a smirk, extending his hand.

"I hope you don't mind if I take my lady to dance for a bit, Caroline" he said.

"Of course not! Have fun!" she said shooing us with a grin.

He pulled me out of the booth and pulled me through the crowd to the dance floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and he gripped my hips tightly, smirking down at me.

"Don't even think about it" I said smiling.

"Why not? I remember you enjoyed it" he said huskily.

Last time we had been to that bar and that song played, I was tipsy, and horny, so I dragged him to a quiet, dark corner and had my wicked way with him, our mouths muffling our sounds, and the risk of getting caught having sex in public making the it even more thrilling.

"Caroline is here, that's why" I chuckled. "She might catch us"

He pouted and I kissed him. He hummed, his arms wrapping around me and his hands resting above my ass, pulling me against him. I pulled back and frowned. He frowned back, confused and I sighed.

"Tell Caroline I'm in the bathroom and invite her to dance" I said.

I pulled away from him and he followed my gaze. Klaus was by the bar, looking in the direction of our table. Damon went to get Caroline and I walked to Klaus. He smiled at me and pushed a glass of scotch to me.

"You screwed up" I said and downed the drink.

"Yes" he grumbled downing his.

"So why are you here? Don't you think she's quite upset as it is?!"

"I need to make things right" he shrugged.

"Klaus… how?" I asked exasperated. "How exactly will you fit Caroline into the mess that your life is turning into?"

He looked to the dance floor and I looked over my shoulder to see Caroline laughing at something Damon said as they danced to an upbeat song. I looked back at Klaus and he clenched his jaw, before staring at his glass.

"I didn't exactly plan this" he said quietly. "Elena is a vampire, the Petrova bloodline is over, so… of course my curiosity was peaked when I found out there was another way…"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled at him. He stared at me in shock.

"You are talking about your baby, Klaus, not a hybrid factory!" I snapped.

"I know" he said angrily pushing my hands off him. "I fucking know. And that's why I can't say I would go back on it, even though I hate that Caroline is hurt!"

"Klaus, you can have something none of us can… Enjoy that and forget her, it will be best for everyone" I sighed.

"I can't forget her…" he said, his eyes filled with so much emotion my own watered. "I can't let her go, and I can't choose between them. I can only hope…"

"And Hayley?" I asked sitting in a stool.

"She's not very excited… She's young, and alive. I don't think she has understood the magnitude of this. I told her she's free to do whatever she wants, as long as she doesn't endanger the child" he muttered sitting beside me and waving at the waiter.

"She'll take off, won't she?" I asked quietly. "You know that…"

"As things are now, I can say I won't count on her presence for much longer after the baby is born" he said in a clipped tone.

"And how would this work? Caroline would be its step-mom?" I chuckled.

"I don't fucking know!" he snapped glaring at me. "What is this interrogation? Are you her mother now?"

"I'm her friend and I'm worried… Because she can deny it as much as she wants, but it's clear she got attached and she's confused"

"I want to talk to her" he said more softly. "I want to make things right, I want her"

"This will end badly" Damon commented quietly.

We were sitting in the bar and watching Klaus and Caroline talk at our table. She had been angry, had gotten quiet as he gave a speech, she had cried – what made Klaus all awkward and edgy – and now they were talking quietly, a smile slowly tugging at her lips. Klaus took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, saying something that made her nod and suddenly she hugged him. He was surprised but was smiling.

"Why?" I whispered. "He's good to her. He cares for her, and we know Klaus can go to extremes for those he cares about"

"Like daggering them?" Damon said skeptically.

"I think she balances him. She makes him a better person, and he changes her too. He challenges her, surprises her, makes her question everything, her life, her beliefs" I smiled at him. "I see a lot of us in them. They can be the best thing for each other, or the worst. But there a lot of potential there"

"Did you turn into a cheesy romantic during this vacation, Isabella?" he teased, with that carefree smile I came to love.

"No… This time only enabled me to see how strong love can be"

* * *

_**PART III**_

_**Months later...**_

_**Paris**_

"I don't know, Care" I said uncertainly.

"Come on, I haven't seen you in months! And it's Christmas!" she argued.

"But… There's the sire bond issue between Elena and Damon. It's been only half a year, and although things seemed good at graduation, I don't think it's good to keep in touch so much…"

"And don't you miss her and Stefan?"

I did. A lot. Stefan and Elena would always be my family, it didn't matter what our issues. Because of the distance, and the sire issue, we had barely spoken in the last months, and I missed them terribly. I kinda missed that time before my wedding, when Elena and I were practically glued, Caroline and Bonnie as well, with wedding plans. On the other side, that was a time Damon and I barely spoken, so I didn't really missed it. I smiled at my silliness, my naivety to think everything would be fine as soon as I was a vampire.

I stopped in the corner of the building's street and took a deep breath.

"Care, I will have to talk to Damon" I said.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I could hear her frown. "You aren't with Damon, and I just noticed you are breathing heavy"

I laughed, and controlled my breaths.

"I was running, enjoying the nearby parks" I said.

"Why? Can you get fat?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out… And it's mind-numbing… Sometimes I decide to visit the museums or the tower"

"You are so lucky" she mumbled.

"It's not a big deal"

"Living in Paris is not a big deal?" she screeched.

"Well, in the first months, yes. But I got used to it" I said shrugging and greeting the doorman. "What are you complaining about? I thought Klaus was showing you the world?"

"It has been fun, but he's avoiding Europe… Probably so we won't be too far in case something happens. Elijah doesn't leave New Orleans, but I think it's cute Klaus is worried about Hayley's pregnancy" she said. "South America was wonderful, but… Paris!"

"I got it" I said. "Look, I'll talk to Damon about the Christmas thing, which I still am not convinced…"

"Bella…"

"But, Christmas or not, you can come to Paris. We have a guest bedroom ready for you, and I would love to have you here"

"But you have to come to the Alps!"

"Maybe next year, we'll see" I said.

"Please, Bella. Elena still doesn't know I'm traveling with Klaus, and… Stefan is pressuring me to tell"

"Why didn't you tell them when you left?" I frowned.

"What would I say?" she asked. "Hey, guys, I lied. I'm not going to travel with the money I inherited from dad. Klaus, the psychopath hybrid, is taking me. Oh, and he will be a daddy soon! Yeah, I could see how that would go"

"Well… How are things with Klaus by the way?" I asked amusedly. "Still resisting his charms?"

"Hm…"

"Caroline"

"Well… We… He got really pissed off a month ago, and we fought" she mumbled.

"Caroline, I know you've been dying to gossip it to someone, just spill it" I rolled my eyes.

"We kissed" she said. "And… I… think we're dating?"

"Do tell me, does Klaus enjoy that uncertainty?" I teased.

"We're dating" she chuckled. "I guess" she added a moment later.

"Ok, so… I'll talk to you later about Christmas" I said unlocking the apartment. "And you have to come to Paris. You want to, and Klaus can't make any excuses, you even have a place to stay… So, that's an order"

"Alright" she said happily. "I had a hard time convincing him about Christmas, but considering Hayley is pissy on the last months of pregnancy, she didn't care if he was across the word… But once the baby is born, we'll definitely go!"

I smiled at Damon as I dropped my keys in the table and said goodbye to Caroline. I yanked the headphones off and threw my phone in the coffee table as I approached him.

"How was your run?" he asked frowning at the laptop on his lap.

"Good" I said kissing his cheek.

"Caroline?"

I unzipped the light jacket I had on and jumped up, grabbing the upper door-post and started pull-ups.

"Christmas is coming" I said.

"Is she sending me a gift?" he asked sarcastically. "Don't change the subject, I hate it"

"I didn't" I said and did another pull-up. "Caroline wants to spend Christmas with us, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and maybe Matt, if he lets us pay for his tickets"

"You mean we would spend a few days with Blondie, Psycho-Dad-to-be-Hybrid, Ripper, Sired-Doppelganger, Potential-Hunter, and a human?" he asked amusedly, turning on the couch to look at me. "Where did she get the idea from?"

"Well… She heard Tyler will be back to Mystic Falls to spend Christmas with his mother. So, she doesn't want to go home. Elena and Stefan were considering going back to stay with Jeremy, and Matt was checking if he could afford to go back and forth from Charlottesville, apparently, he would be working on Christmas. But, Klaus has a house in the Alps, and a snowy Christmas with everyone gathered sounded good to Caroline… She has a hard time convincing him to go across the world from Hayley so, we might as well appreciate her effort…"

"It's a bad idea"

"I miss them, Damon, maybe…"

"Bella…"

"I'll pay for Matt's and Jeremy's tickets, as Christmas gift, and you could pay your brother's and Elena's. Klaus has the house. It's practically done, we would only have to go"

"Bella, I thought we agreed we would stay away from Elena for sometime" he frowned.

"I miss her, even though I hate to admit it. We can see how it goes"

"We'll spend Christmas with Klaus" he said skeptically.

"He's… a friend" I said.

"Right" he scoffed.

"Well? I told Caroline I would call her back on it"

He narrowed his eyes at me and walked to me. I pulled my body up once more and when I lowered myself, his hands slipped up my legs and settled on my hips. I looked down at him.

"You pouted, that's not fair" he murmured stepping closer. "You know it's irresistible"

I smiled and he kissed my bare stomach.

"Stop, Damon" I wiggled. "I'm not done and I need a shower"

"Oh, you are done" he said huskily, his fingers tracing the edge of my sports bra.

I let go of the door-post, falling on him. His arms wrapped tightly around me as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my sneaker-clad feet pressing against the back of his thighs.

"Have we christened the new dining room table?" he asked huskily.

"Damon, if we break this one…"

"Shh" he said carrying me towards said table.

"Damon, I mean it!" I said giggling.

"I'll be gentle" he said and I looked at him skeptically. He grinned. "Maybe"

* * *

**AN: Hi!**

**It's been quite some time since I left a note in the end of a chapter... So there's a lot to catch up to. People complained that I had said I wouldn't follow 4th season's plotline... I admit I did it, but only because:**

**1. I wanted to get rid of the Hybrids and have a good reason why Leah and Tyler would leave. **

**2. The Hunter, The Five, and The Cure, gave me a way to reveal Bella's sire bond to Elijah, show how deep her love, for Damon and friends was (by going after the cure...) and I saw in "We All Go Mad Sometimes" an opportunity to create a friendship with Klaus. (Because he's irresistable and I wanted him inside the gang 3 )**

**3. As you now can see, I also liked the twist "The Originals" gave to the plot, with Hayley getting pregnant... And to those who are mad at Klaus for the Klayley affair, I'll let you know that as always, Caroline was fighting her attraction, pissing off Klaus, and denying even friendship to him, so in my mind, he's forgiven. Hayley and the baby will have a big role in this story. **

**That's it :)**

**I assure you, surprises are not over, I have a lot of them planned, but for you to know... Stay tunned! :)**

**I hope you're enjoying... **

**Photos of the apartment in Paris have a link in my profile, and as always Polyvore sets.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	58. Merry Christmas

"Thanks" I murmured as Damon extended the coat to me.

It was two days before Christmas, and Damon and I had to pick up Matt and Jeremy at the airport. I was wearing a brown tank top, with a dark greenish-blue cardigan, skinny dark green jeans and boots. I just didn't realize how cold it was. People were wearing coars, scarfs, and gloves and I looked like a freak. So I stood there pretending to be cold, rubbing my hands together while Damon went to the car to get me my coat.

I put it on, and kissed him with a thankful smile. He rolled my eyes and adjusted his own coat and scarf. As a vampire of the Original kind, he suffered more with the weather than I did. I put my hands in my pockets and leaned into him, looking at the screens showing what flights were in time and what were late. Considering the snow storm we had the previous night, we were lucky. Matt and Jeremy's flight was on time.

"Elena and Stefan will get here later" I said as Damon wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Do you want to pick them up too?"

"Stefan said he could get there easily" he said shrugging. "We could get going, just so I can rub it on his face if I have to get back to save his lost ass"

"Alright, so while the boys freshen up at the apartment, I'll finish packing and you go to the post office to send the gifts?"

"Sure"

I turned my face and he kissed me softly, his arms tightening around me.

_"Flight 5839 from New York has landed, gate 5_" a voice announced through the speaker, in heavy French accent.

We walked to the gate and waited while people greeted friends and family, until two tired-looking boys walked out. I waved at them discreetly, and they gave us small smiles. Matt was the first to reach us, dropping his bag and pulled me to a hug.

"Hey, Matt" I said softly. "How are you?"

"Tired… You have a couch, right?" he asked smiling.

"There's a queen-sized bed waiting for you" I chuckled.

I turned to hug Jeremy while Matt and Damon exchanged awkward greetings. Jeremy hugged me tightly, lifting me a bit. I chuckled and when he put me down, I reached up to ruffle his hair.

"You need a haircut" I said smiling. "And you have to stop growing, what is this? Steroids?" I teased.

"Well, I have a lot of free time now that everyone left. I've been exercising" he shrugged.

"How's Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"Weirdly calm" Jeremy laughed.

"Come on, let's get your bags" I said.

"What bags?" Matt asked frowning. "I didn't bring anything else"

He gestured for his carry-on. I frowned at him and looked at Jeremy, who shrugged, patting his bag.

"You packed for five days in those?" I asked shocked.

"Honey, they are men, we don't need to pack for a year when it's only a holyday" Damon said teasingly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I frowned at him, and he pecked me, before leading the way out of the airport. We got into the new Porsche Panamera we had gotten, and while the boys discussed the car's details with Damon excitedly, I smiled. What a difference a year made. Jeremy and Matt could barely stand Damon. Now they talked, not as best friends, but at least there was some respect and they were friendly to each other. Of course, Damon' new carefree, relaxed, easygoing nature helped, a lot. I was wondering about how things would go when we met the Cullens again, and if someday, Damon and Edward could call each other friends. That would be the epitome of change.

My phone rang, snapping me out of my dreamy thoughts. I grabbed it from my pocket, pointing out the Louvre to the boys and slid my finger across the screen to answer Klaus' call.

"Hey, Klaus" I greeted, reaching to turn down the music.

"Bella" he greeted and I heard Caroline yell in the background. "Ahn, Caroline says 'hi'"

"I heard it" I chuckled.

"Well, I'm just calling to check on things" he said.

"Did Caroline force you to participate on something?" I teased.

"That and I needed to warn you and for you to warn Stefan that you will need sports cars to get here… I forgot. The road is a bit bumpy and well, off-road"

"Great, thanks for letting me know in such tight-schedule"

"Oh, don't me grumpy" he said. "At least your precious new car won't suffer with any surprises"

"Alright, I'll talk to Stefan as soon as they land. Thanks" I said. "Oh, ask Care if she needs us to get something"

"Well, at the rate she's going through my wine cellar, I'll guess more wine" he chuckled.

_"Klaus, shut up!"_ I heard Caroline say amusedly._ "Get chocolate!"_

"Alright, chocolate it is… We'll be leaving Paris in a few hours, I'll text you" I said.

"Great, have a nice trip" Klaus said and hung up.

I turned to Damon and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"We have to get another car. Off-road" I said.

"Great" he grumbled.

"So… Was that Klaus?" Matt asked frowning.

"Yes" I said.

"And he's gonna be there?"

"He already is" Damon said.

"With Caroline?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Ahn… And that's not news to you" Jeremy commented.

"Your sister doesn't know yet, and we hope she'll adjust to the news very well" I said.

Matt scoffed and I turned to frown at him.

"Sorry" he said shrugging with a small smile. "Caroline is with the man that killed Elena's aunt, tried to kill Elena, and then used her as blood bag, and you think she'll adjust 'very well'?"

I sighed leaning back on my seat and rubbed my temples.

"I pray for it" I whispered.

Damon rubbed my thigh comfortingly.

* * *

While I packed, the boys were knocked out and Damon went to the post office. The Cullens and Bonnie wouldn't join us, but we would talk to them through Skype on Christmas morning, and my gifts should get there in time… I hoped.

But the boys were so tired, and Damon was being so picky about the car, that I decided to post-pone our departure to the middle of the night. Alice told me there would be another snow-storm in the evening, so Elena and Stefan's flight would get delayed.

I sat in the living room, flipping through a magazine, waiting for Damon to come home. He entered the apartment just as the winds announced the storm. He had a happy smile and flopped down on the couch, pulling me to him and kissing me.

"I got us one of the nicest cars I've seen" he announced.

"Your Camaro is probably jealous back at home" I said smiling.

"I wouldn't get rid of him for anything in the world" he said mortified. "I couldn't"

"Glad to know you are attached to something"

"Now, are you jealous?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him, and sighed, relaxing against him.

"I called Stefan and left a message explaining we would still be in Paris when they arrived, and what kind of car he should get" I said.

"I already transferred the boys' bags to the Rover from the Porsche, and the gifts and chocolate are there too"

"Thanks"

I rubbed my temple, and my fingers slipped into my hair, tugging at it. Damon's hand grabbed mine, stopping the nervous motion, and pulled to his lips. He kissed my knuckles softly and I squeezed his hand.

"What is it? You've been nervous, edgy" he said softly.

"I'm worried. Matt is right. This could go very badly" I muttered.

"Everything will be alright"

"No, it won't" I shook my head. "Caroline needs out support, she doesn't say anything, but I know it must be hard. While Klaus tries and makes her happy, there's still Hayley and the baby…" I sighed. "She cares for him, and they are good together… But if Elena judges them, if she doesn't support Caroline…"

"They won't speak for a few days and eventually Elena will call her and apologize" Damon shrugged.

"Probably. But Caroline's relationship with Klaus' can get damaged, and let's say I don't think it's wise to be responsible for the ruin of one of the best things that ever happened to Klaus"

He sighed and kissed my shoulder before nuzzling my neck.

"Don't fret over it. If it's meant to be, then it will…" he nipped at my neck. "Smile. It's Christmas. I'm only doing this to make you smile, remember?"

I smiled and relaxed against him. We sat there talking about past Christmases' memories until Matt stumbled out of the guest room, rubbing his eyes and stomach growling. I stood to prepare some food, while Matt and Damon watched a basketball game on the TV. I couldn't help but smile as they teased each other, cheering and booing at the teams. If the rest of the holydays went by like this, it couldn't be more perfect.

Jeremy awoke with all the yelling about the game, but didn't seem to mind. He was also starving so when I put the food on the table, both attacked it. Damon smiled at me, and I winked at him.

"Your plate is in the stove" I informed him.

"Thanks"

I leaned down, my hands gripping his thighs and gave him a kiss. His hand cupped the back of my neck and he tried to pull me down. I smiled against his lips and pulled back.

"I'm going to take a shower"

I turned and started to walk to the bedroom.

"Hey, Minx, wait up!" he said standing up. "I'll record the rest and joining you"

"Ugh! Dude, I'm eating!" Jeremy whined.

I giggled as Damon picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a potato sack and ran to our bedroom. Apparently he had missed having audiences.

* * *

Elena and Stefan got to Paris late at night, so it was past midnight when we left the apartment. Matt immediately fell asleep on the backseat, adapting to the jetlag quite well apparently, and I would drive the first half of the trip, to Damon's displeasure. He insisted he could drive all the way, but it was late and I preferred him to sleep on the way, so he wouldn't miss half of Christmas' eve sleeping. We agreed I would drive the first half and he would drive the second half, which was better considering I had no experience with off-roads. Elena and Stefan agreed it was a good plan, and decided to do the same, they were following us, with a sleeping Jeremy on the backseat. I was amazed how human boys could sleep like the dead. Thankfully, no one mentioned Klaus. Caroline told Elena that the house was his, but Elena assumed it was another attempt to charm Caroline with extravagant gifts and that he wouldn't be there. No one bothered to correct her but Stefan had cocked an eyebrow at me. He wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't quite like that.

After almost seven hours inside the car we finally reached the house. Klaus had said it was just a chalet, but looking at the breathtaking construction, it looked like a palace. The early morning sun shone on the snow that covered almost every surface and the chalet, or palace, looked cozy and homey. Everyone had stopped to admire the scenery. We were surrounded by trees and behind the house mountains. It was perfect.

"Klaus. Of course" Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I smiled at him, and grabbed one of our bags. Damon frowned as he picked the biggest one, and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Want help?" I asked.

"I got it!" he snapped.

I grabbed the bag with chocolate, and walked forward. I was almost at the door when I saw Caroline walking to the balcony. She gave us a grin and rushed inside. A moment later the door was thrown open and she hugged me.

"Happy Christmas!" she said happily.

"Happy Christmas, Care" I chuckled hugging her back the best I could with the bags in my hands.

She took the bag of chocolate and ushered me in, staying to greet the rest. From the foyer, I could see that the floor had the garage, and of course, an expensive looking sports car parked in it. I took off my coat, because the house was much warmer than outside and hung by the door. Caroline walked in past me, smiling at everyone.

"Ready for a quick tour?" she asked excitedly.

"With a house this big? I doubt it will be quick" Matt said smiling.

She walked forward, gestured to the door that led to the garage.

"Garage" she said.

"Really? I thought it was the bathroom" Damon said sarcastically.

"Over here, we have a steam room" she said opening a door across from the foyer, beside the stairs. "And over there is a closet… There's ski equipment in there and other stuff" she said walking backward to the right and stopped in front of double, sliding doors and her grin widened. "The pool!"

She opened revealing a swimming pool, with comfy-looking puffs around it, and even a bar in the corner.

"I know! It's awesome" she said and linked her arms with mine and Elena's, leading us to the stairs.

She showed us the rest of the house. On the second floor, there were two suites, one with balcony, that Matt immediately claimed it. Jeremy took the second room, even though there were more bedrooms. The boys claimed that the couples should get the floor, and Elena gave Caroline an awkward smile, that made Caroline's falter. I shot a glare to the boys, who rushed to their rooms, claiming they wanted to see if the beds were comfortable.

"I'm going to put the chocolate in the kitchen" Caroline said quietly and left us standing there in the living room.

"I feel bad for her" Elena said frowning. "It seems she's still upset over the whole Tyler-Leah ordeal"

"I don't think that's it" Damon said.

"Well, who knows?" Elena said smiling at me. "Matt is here…"

"Caroline, love, have you seen my…"

Klaus voice and presence cut off Elena. She stared at him open-mouthed, wide-eyed as he stopped at the end of the stairs, a towel around wrapped low around his hips and using another to dry his hair. He dropped his hand as Caroline came rushing out of the kitchen, her face flaming red.

"Klaus!" she snapped.

"What!" he shrugged. "I didn't hear them arriving"

She sighed, her shoulder slumping and she turned to us, biting her lip. Damon sat in one of the armchairs and folded his arms, seeming amused by the situation. I frowned at him, and watched Elena carefully.

"What is he doing here?" Elena asked quietly.

"It's my house, sweetheart, I have the right to be here" Klaus said with a shit-eating grin.

"Great" Stefan sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Elena, I'm sorry… I didn't know how to tell you" Caroline said. "I… I thought maybe the holydays would be a good way to…"

"Break the news that you're dating him!" Elena snapped. "What the hell, Caroline?"

Klaus scowled at Elena and I saw Stefan tense, ready to jump in front of her if necessary.

"How can you!" Elena continued. "He killed me! Bella! He killed Jenna!"

"We all killed people" Caroline muttered.

"Caroline, you are out of your mind, if you can't see how wrong he is for you!"

I blurred to Klaus, grabbing his arm and holding him when he went to step forward. He was furious. He didn't like people going against him, not when there was something he cared about at stake. I knew what he was thinking. Elena would try to convince Caroline to leave him. I didn't think Elena would be able to, Caroline wouldn't, but he felt threatened and he was volatile.

"Come on, Klaus, get dressed and let's go for a walk" I said quietly.

"Bella…" Elena said quietly. "You knew?" she looked at Damon and then at Stefan. "You all knew, didn't you?"

"Go, Klaus" I said tugging on his arm and turned to the others. "Klaus will show us the area… You two can talk"

Caroline nodded in thanks, and gave Klaus a shaky small smile. He sighed, and headed upstairs. When he returned, dressed, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Matt and I followed him out the door. Of course, he was no mood for talking, much less being tour guide. Stefan and Damon walked off, talking quietly, and Matt and Jeremy wondered in another direction, soon starting a snowball war. I walked with Klaus for a few minutes, there was a frozen lake and he stood, staring at it, arms crossed and a deep frown.

"Everything will be fine, Klaus" I said softly.

"I should have known this wouldn't work" he grumbled.

"It will, Caroline just needs to talk to Elena"

"If Elena says something and Caroline…" he clenched his jaw, his knuckles popping as he flexed his hands and balled them into fists. "It will be one more Petrova to get rid of"

"You shouldn't think like this" I said frowning.

"Why not? I'll kill anyone who…"

"Who what? Steals Caroline? Pulls her away from you?" I finished scowling at him. "You shouldn't think like that because… Firstly, if you kill Elena, or anyone because of something like that, you would be proving them right, you are not good for Caroline, and Caroline wouldn't forgive you, or herself for growing attached. Secondly, Caroline has thought all of that through. She's a thinker, planner. Of course she knows all arguments Elena has, but she still chose to be with you. Thirdly, have more faith in her. She cares a great deal for you or don't you see that?"

He swallowed hard and went back to staring at the lake. I looped my arm through his and he looked back at me with a questioning frown.

"If you want my opinion…"

"I don't" he cut me off smirking.

"I think you two are great together" I said smiling and he smiled back. "You balance each other, complement each other… She needed Matt when she was human and he helped her through her insecurities. She needed Tyler when they both went through their transformations and had to adapt to their new lives…"

"She doesn't need me. She doesn't need anyone" he said. "She's wonderful on her own"

My smile widened and I leaned closer.

"I think she needs you to show her how wonderful eternity can be" I whispered and pulled back. "Come on, show me the area"

* * *

After Caroline talked to Elena, things quieted down. Although Elena wasn't really happy with the news, and still thought Caroline had lost her mind, she kept her opinions to herself which was good, considering Klaus was probably dying to get his hands around her neck. Elena and Stefan isolated themselves in their room, and Damon went to take a nap, so Caroline, Klaus, me and the boys stayed up. Caroline had made Klaus get a tree from outside and put it on the corner of the living room. I helped her opening the boxes of decorations she had bought, as we talked about the plans for the feast.

When Elena and Stefan finally emerged from their room, Caroline told Stefan to help Klaus, Jeremy and Matt to decorate the tree while the us girls cooked. Klaus had turned on the stereo, but besides the background music, the silence in the kitchen was maddening. Caroline and I exchanged looks every time Elena gave short answers to us, and I could tell it was upsetting Caroline. I was chopping carrots while Caroline started the cake when Klaus came into the kitchen. Elena stopped peeling potatoes, and tensed.

"The tree is done, love" Klaus informed Caroline and walked to her. "I just need scissors"

"I think it's on the third drawer" she said quietly.

He frowned at her, got the scissor, and then just stood there, staring at her. She looked up at him, pausing on mixing the ingredients, and I looked away as he cupped her face, looking at her sad expression with worry. My eyes went to Elena, her frown was quickly turning to a glare and she dropped the knife loudly on the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna check on Stefan" she sneered turning to leave.

"Elena" Caroline and I protested.

Klaus blurred in front of her, blocking the kitchen's exit, and glared at her. She didn't even flinch. She had gotten courage after becoming a vampire, but it could get her into some trouble.

"Get out of my way" she said.

"You're in my house" he said angrily, "At my girlfriend's invitation…"

"Girlfriend" she scoffed.

"Let's all calm down" I said stepping closer to them.

"Yes. We are together. And that bothers you, because for once, someone isn't thinking of what's best for you" Klaus snapped.

"You are not together. Caroline will open her eyes soon and see…"

"Elena, stop" Caroline begged.

Elena cocked an eyebrow, smirking at him as he clenched his jaw.

"I bet you want to rip my heart off right now, don't you?" Elena taunted. "Go ahead, I don't mind if it means Caroline will realize how wrong you are for her"

"Enough" I said angrily.

"You speak of me like you know me… But you are bothered, because you know I'm right, and you have no one but Caroline even if it's a silly impossible dream"

I grabbed her, pulling her away from Klaus as he reached for her throat. Caroline stood in front of him, holding his hands and begging him with her eyes.

"Enough, Elena!" I snapped as I held her.

"You're a killer!" she growled at him.

"And you are an egotistical bitch, just like any other Petrova" he sneered.

"Stop, both of you!" Caroline yelled.

They both shut their lips, glaring at each other and I sighed as I saw Caroline wipe her cheeks.

"Christmas is ruined" she grumbled and ran off.

Klaus glanced at the way she ran to, and looked back at Elena.

"I hope you are happy" he said turning to leave.

"I've known her all my life" Elena said and he stopped over the threshold.

"Elena" I said quietly.

"No" she said frowning at me. "I've known her since she was a baby. We learned to walk, to ride bikes, to read together. I was there when her parents got divorced" Klaus turned to look at her and she eyed him. "I'm… glad, that you've changed. Or it seems so. It would be fantastic if you were a better man. But I've seen too much, I've experienced too much because of you"

"I know" he said quietly.

"It's Caroline, she's too good for you" Elena continued.

"I know that" he said more firmly.

"I can't trust you with her… I can't trust you at all" Elena said. "And that's why, you'll never get my approval"

Klaus stared at her for a long moment.

"You are a good friend, Elena, or you try to be… But things seem to have two standards. And you hold tightly to your opinions, not caring for the others" he said and stormed off.

She huffed, and turned to me as I sighed.

"Asshole" she snapped.

"Elena…"

"Don't tell me you agree with him?!"

I lost my patience.

"You didn't even take a second to see how happy Caroline has been!" I snapped.

"Of course she's happy! He pretends to be perfect, he's realizing all her dreams…"

"He has changed! He saved me, twice, before… He's a better man now, and of course, he's still Klaus, and he'll threaten to kill you every now and then. But it's Caroline that makes him a better person" I said and shrugged. "And you do have double standards"

"How dare you?" she growled, veins popping out under her eyes.

"You forgave Stefan, even after all he did"

She attacked me, grabbing me by the neck.

"Take it back" she snapped. "He wasn't himself!"

I grabbed her arm, and twisted, pushing her against the fridge.

"Yeah? And how will you explain Damon? He was a jackass, he killed several people and you forgave him! You didn't mind I was with him? So? Wasn't my friendship valuable enough for you not to approve? Or you didn't care if he hurt me?" I let go of her, and she glared at me. "You even fell for him! So you have no moral to talk about Klaus and Caroline. Leave them alone, Elena"

I plopped down in bed, and Damon stirred.

"Hey" he said quietly giving me a sleepy smile and wrapping his arm around me.

"Sorry to wake you up" I mumbled.

He turned on his side, and looked at me with a frown.

"What is it?"

"Elena and Klaus fought and then I fought with her"

"Told you Christmas would be crazy" he smiled.

"Elena is being so stubborn and it's making Caroline quite upset…"

"I thought we all came here to enjoy the Alps, the company and relax" he said.

"Tell Elena that" I frowned.

"Well, if you, Klaus and Caroline would relax, ignore her, you would be able to enjoy the company, and she would give in… And we all could enjoy the Alps"

* * *

After talking to Caroline, Klaus had calmed down and was able to convince her not to give up on the party. Caroline asked for my help, and we went back to the kitchen, this time with Damon and Stefan helping. Elena passed by a couple times, but words weren't exchanged.

I went to get ready first, so Caroline could go after me while I kept an eye on things in the kitchen. I put on a red off-shoulder bandage dress that went past my knees, and black pumps, and curled my hair and pinned it up. I kept my make-up simple, and put the ring Damon gave me on my first birthday as vampire, and a lapis lazuli ring. I had just arrived in the kitchen, smiling at the scene. Stefan and Damon were in an argument, about some sauce ingredient, and Care and Klaus were standing close together, sharing a glass of wine with smiles. If we erased all that happened during the day, we could easily proclaim this as a perfect Christmas. Damon saw me, and smiled at me, ignoring his brother. I took a couple steps forward, but the sound of my heels on the hardwood floor didn't stop me from listening to a car approaching. I turned around frowning. Klaus looked at me, losing his smile and frowning.

"Werewolf" he said angrily and turned to Stefan. "You brought Tyler?"

"No, of course not!" Stefan said defensively.

"It's not a hybrid" I said my lips twitching as I walked to the door. "It's a Quileute"

"Rebekah" Caroline said.

"You invited her?" Klaus asked bemusedly.

"Of course!"

"Well, this will make things interesting" Damon said quietly as he followed me.

I rushed down the stairs, and opened the door just as Jake parked the jeep in the snow-covered driveway. He smiled at me, and they got out of the car. Rebekah smiled as she looked around, probably familiar with the place and Jake rushed to me.

"Bella!"

He hugged me spinning me around and I chuckled.

"Where have you been, loca?" he said happily.

"London, Buenos Aires, India, Cairo, but mostly Paris" I said when he put me down. "How are you, Jake?"

"Good" he said and nodded awkwardly at Damon who stood behind me. "Hey"

"Hey" Damon said just as awkwardly.

"Bella" Rebekah said in greeting. "Merry Christmas" she said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Rebekah… Enjoying Forks?" I asked.

"Yes… Esme was very kind to let me use their house" she looked at Damon, her smile turning tight. "Asshole"

"Barbie-Klaus" Damon retorted.

"Hm, I'm starting to feel at home" I said amusedly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Although Rebekah and Klaus' relationship was strained, they easily fell into that brotherly banter of theirs, and the mood of the house lightened up a bit with her arrival and Jake's, even though Elena didn't seem happy to see her either. Matt did not consider Rebekah a friend, but they were friendly enough for him to include her on conversations. Elena, and specially Jeremy, were happy to see Jake, as was I. Jeremy had to move to Matt's room, with the couple's arrival, but no one complained. After everyone got ready, and Caroline and Klaus set the table ready like nice hosts, we all sat around the table.

It started awkward.

But as soon as Jake and Jeremy attacked the food, and Klaus' teased Rebekah for scolding her boyfriend, everything was fine. Matt, Stefan and Jeremy told funny stories about Elena until she loosened up, and with a smile, she started to tell Caroline's tales. We laughed, we drank – which led to emotional, crying Elena and Caroline to make peace with each other – and we acted normal. Damon told me about his Christmases as human, a child, and soon Stefan joined our conversation. After everyone was satisfied, which took awhile considering Jake's presence, we all moved to the living room. Caroline put music on, and pulled Rebekah, Elena and I to dance. We danced until their feet hurt, and we all took off out shoes then. Elena tried to pull Stefan to dance, which he refused of course, so Matt joined her. Caroline plopped down on Klaus' lap, and he didn't even stop his conversation with Jake, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled against him… it came naturally to them. Damon had gone to the kitchen to get a new bottle of champagne, and as he stood in the middle of the room, popping the bottle with a flourish, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so at ease. His relationship with his brother was much better, as if all the bullshit had been left behind. He and Klaus were becoming good friends, even though they would deny it. He didn't mind Jake's presence. He continued to tease and joke with Jeremy, and even Matt, almost like with Stefan. He and Rebekah still bantered, but it was good-naturally, and friendly. As to Elena and Caroline, he treated them with respect, he cared for them, and they all had settled on friendship.

He smiled at me as he poured champagne for everyone, and then sat on the couch, watching me as I danced with Rebekah. I walked to him, and he parted his legs, so I could stand between them. Damn, he looked good. I played with his scarf as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around my hips. His hands splayed against my lower back and he grinned at me.

"You look beautiful, Bella" he said.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, handsome" I said smiling and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I need a haircut" he frowned.

"No, I like it this way" I said tugging at the mop of messy hair. "And I thought you liked it like this, it's better to pull at it when you're…"

He squeezed me, his eyes darkening and I giggled.

"Later…" he said glancing at our friends.

"I love you" I said sincerely, running my fingers through his hair once more.

He looked at me, his eyes shining, and grinned happily.

"I love you too, more than anything"

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Caroline said.

"Merry Christmas, Damon" I said, sliding down to sit on his lap.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful" he murmured against my lips.

I thought I couldn't be any happier than I was at that moment.

* * *

**AN: Hey, guys!**

**I'm sorry, to say, but it might be a while before I update again, because I'm moving, and I don't know when I'll have the time to write, and if I do, I don't know if I'll have internet connection. **

**Link on my profile to photos of Klaus' house on the Alps. **

**Sets on Polyvore, as always. **

**And I saw a video of xxWhisperofDreamsxx on Youtube, that I loved and it inspired me... Actually, a lot of her videos are wonderful and have been inspiring me. Check out the video (link on my profile) and her other videos. **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	59. New Life

Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Matt left before New Year's. Although everything went fine after Christmas Party, things were still a bit tense. Matt had to work on New Year's, and Jeremy used him as excuse to go home with him, claiming he didn't want to stay alone with couples. Elena and Stefan didn't even give a reason, they just said they should go as well, when Jeremy and Matt were getting ready to leave. Damon gave Stefan our apartment keys, so I guessed they would probably enjoy Paris during New Year's. Rebekah and Jacob stayed, and she and Klaus were back in good graces. Caroline was happy to have me there, considering Rebekah couldn't exactly be considered her friend, even though she wasn't giving Caroline a hard time. It just that to tease Klaus, she used Caroline, because that was a great way to get under his skin.

New Year's went a lot like Christmas, maybe even better now that there wasn't tension.

The next day, Damon and I were lounging by the pool, relaxing, and watching Klaus nurse Caroline out of her hangover. She was curled in a ball in one of the puffs, sunglasses even though we were inside, and moaning and complaining about vampires having hangover. It didn't matter that Klaus and Damon told her she was lucky. If she had a hangover as vampire, she probably would have alcohol poisoning as human. Rebekah and Jacob had gone for a walk, which meant he was probably on his wolf form, checking in with the pack, and she was accompanying him on a run through the forest.

I slid in the warm water beside Damon, and he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He smirked as he turned around, pushing me against the edge of the pool, and grinded against me. I smirked, feeling my eyes change. He let his hands rest on my knees, and they slid up my thighs.

"God, you two are infuriatingly in love right now" Caroline grumbled.

I chuckled and Damon kissed the crook of my neck, playing with the waistband of my bikini bottom.

"Don't you dare" I whispered in his ear, my lips brushing against his earlobe.

"Hm… I like that challenge" he hummed, tugging on the fabric.

"I'm sure Klaus won't mind the show then" I whispered leaning back and playing with my strapless top.

He frowned, sighed and embraced me.

"Are you frustrated, baby?" I asked amusedly as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yes" he grumbled.

I chuckled and grinded against him, making him hiss and pull back to glare at me. I pulled myself out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and looked over my shoulder at him.

"I think I'm going for a walk" I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

He bit his lip, and smirked, rushing to follow me. I giggled as his arms wrapped around me from behind as we got to the door. I heard Caroline laughing, but I didn't care. It's not like Klaus wasn't as desperate to get alone with her as Damon was.

Damon had gone to get us blankets. I didn't mind the snow, even though I was in a bikini, but he did. I looked out at the frozen lake and wondered if the ice would bother me like the snow couldn't. I wasn't as ice cold as the Cullens, but until now I hadn't felt any temperature bother me. I had dropped boiling water on my hand once, and although it bothered a bit, and the skin blistered, in less than a minute it was healed. I stood up, wiping the snow from my ass and thighs, and carefully stepped on the ice. It did make my feet sting a bit, and I even shivered, but my instincts didn't tell me to pull away from it. Warm arms wrapped around me, and Damon's lips trailed down my neck. He was wearing a shirt now, and had changed out of his wet board shorts. His skin had a thrilling, amazing contrast with the ice beneath my feet and I shivered, moaning as his hands roamed over my body. His hand had just slipped inside my bikini bottom, igniting fire inside me when I grabbed him, and pulled him around me. He smirked, but slipped on the ice and fell. I giggled, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down with him, which made us slid a bit further.

"Fucking hell" he grumbled shivering, trying to stand up.

I chuckled as I stood up quite easily, and after steadying myself on the ice, I extended my hand to him. He grabbed it and I had just started to pull him up, when we heard a crack. I looked at him, and as he stared at the ice, I lost my smile.

"Let me get you out of here" I said.

"Wait" he snapped. "If you move it will crack…"

"I'm fast…"

"Not enough for me to stand up before the ice shatters"

"I can carry you" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't need to be carried" he frowned at me.

"Damon"

"Bella" he mocked my tone.

"Damon, don't be silly… You could freeze to death. Well, temporary death" I said eyeing the ice.

He ignored me, looking around for an escape. I sighed, and raised my foot.

"Stop" he said.

"Damon, I'm fast enough!"

"Who will freeze to death here?" he said cocking an eyebrow at me, "So, stand still and let me think"

I rolled my eyes and put my foot down. The ice cracked once more and I wasn't fast enough to grab him before the ice gave in. Cold engulfed me, making me freeze in shock. It was painful a bit, something could hurt me… The water was dark, and my eyes stung as I looked at Damon. He was thrashing, trying to swim up, but the solid ice stopped him. I grabbed him, broke the ice and pulled him out. He was freezing and an unhealthy pale. I rubbed his arms and cupped his face after sitting him on solid ground. He was shivering, and his eyes clenched shut.

"Come on, let's get you inside" I said frowning.

I helped him up and we walked slowly to the house. I could have carried him, but the situation was proof of how prideful he could be. When we entered the house, I called for Caroline as I got towels and blankets. She came and frowned at our sopping wet forms.

"Get a warm bath ready, please" I asked her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said looking at Damon with worry.

"Really? You should've known fooling around on a frozen lake wasn't a nice idea" she said amusedly and ran upstairs to get the bath ready.

Damon opened his eyes to glare at me.

"It's your fault, you know" he choked out.

"My fault?" I asked frowning. "It's yours… If I had moved before nothing would've happened. You told me to stand still, so I put my foot down!"

"Your feet shouldn't have left the ice at all" he retorted. "And it would only make it happen sooner"

"Fine, believe whatever you want, Damon" I grumbled, wrapping another towel around his shoulder. "Go take a bath before you get a hypothermia and I have to watch you slowly die tonight"

"You owe me" he grumbled. "Cockblocked and frozen"

I smiled at his back and walked to join him in that warm bath.

* * *

"Why can't we go faster?" Klaus complained.

"Yes, we've been doing this for two hours already" Damon said.

Caroline and I stopped and frowned at them. It was the first day after Rebekah and Jacob and we decided to go hiking, and they had grumbled all the way.

"Because humans can't hike so fast in the snow" Caroline said.

"But there aren't humans in the region, love" Klaus retorted.

"Yes, but we won't be able to truly enjoy the scenery if we go faster" I said.

"We took a lot of pictures, and I'm sure we can you can come back some other time" Damon said and turned to Klaus with a hopeful expression. "Right?"

"Right!" Klaus agreed.

"Klaus" Caroline whined.

"Love" he retorted smiling.

"My phone just got out of signal" Damon said looking at his phone and frowned at him. "Can I go back?"

"Who are you expecting to call?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Klaus fished his phone out of his pocket, and frowned at the screen. Caroline sighed.

"Go" she said with a small smile.

"But… you?"

"I'll continue the hike with Bella for another hour then we'll head back, vampire-speed" she promised.

He kissed her gently, and rushed down the mountain. I rolled my eyes at Damon's pout.

"Go" I said.

He smirked and walked to me.

"When you get back, there will be a warm bath, with flower petals, champagne and chocolate-dipped strawberries" he promised.

"There better be" I smiled.

He kissed me passionately and when Caroline cleared her throat, we broke apart. He rushed down the mountain to catch up with Klaus.

"So…" I said quietly as we turned to continue our hike. "What was that?"

"Klaus gets antsy if his phone isn't working" she shrugged and gave me a small smile. "Elijah could call warning Hayley is going into labor any time at this point"

"I imagine that this vacation isn't soothing his nerves much" I frowned.

"He's anxious even though he doesn't admit it"

"What about you?" I questioned.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"The more he gets excited the more… dread fills me" she said quietly. "He's so excited about this baby, and… It doesn't matter that he tries to get me involved. It doesn't matter that I helped decorate the nursery; that I explained a few things to him that he didn't understood by the books I gave him… It doesn't matter, because I'm not the mother, and I won't ever be. And what if he wants another baby?"

She huffed and we fell into silence for the next few minutes, before she stopped and sat on the snow, looking at the horizon. I sat beside her and fidgeted with the laces of my white snow boots.

"This sucks" she murmured.

"It does" I said sighing. "Damon… Every time the subject is raised, he keeps watching me, with those apologetic eyes, waiting for me to break down. As if he had done something wrong. He doesn't understand that _I'm_ wrong too" she frowned at me. "I'm happy for you and Klaus… I think this baby will be good to you, but I can't help but be jealous. And then I remember of the cure we've lost… Well, I lost it…"

I trailed off and laid back. Caroline let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Vampires are screwed up" she said.

"We are" I chuckled.

* * *

We entered the house, and took off the snow covered boots, before rushing upstairs where it was warmer to be barefoot – at least to Caroline. Damon and Klaus were in a history discussion, discussing their first-hand views on World War II and the Cold War. When Klaus saw Caroline and I entered, he gave her a smile and shook his head. She relaxed a bit, even though it had been obvious that nothing had happened while we continued our hike.

Caroline and I decided to cuddle in with them, drinking hot chocolate and searching for something to watch on TV while they continued their discussion. Caroline had just settled in show about fashion, making the men groan, when her phone rang. She rushed to get it and when she came back, from the conversation, it seemed it was Bonnie. She frowned confusedly, pulled the phone away from her ear and tapped the screen.

"Okay, you're on speakerphone, Bon" she said.

"Bella?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, Bon, how were the holidays?"

"Great" she giggled. "Edward proposed"

"What?" Caroline screeched.

"Of course… Cullen" Damon grumbled as he and Klaus exchanged a look.

"Congratulations, Bonnie" I said smiling. "And Edward"

"He said thanks" Bonnie answered.

"Can I plan it? Can I be bridesmaid? Oooh, I know the perfect flowers…" Caroline rambled.

"Care!" Bonnie interrupted with a laugh. "I'm calling exactly for that… I would like you and Bella to be bridesmaids"

"Of course!" Caroline said excitedly.

"Bella?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Yes, Bonnie" I chuckled.

"Okay… Alice is planning a engagement party for the end of the month, and I expect you here"

Caroline tensed, and frowned.

"Okay" I answered.

"I gotta go. Edward is talking to their cousins" she said quickly. "Can't wait to see you guys! Bye!"

Caroline mumbled goodbye, and hung up.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I still didn't tell Bonnie… About Klaus" she said looking at him. "And by the end of the month..."

"The baby will be here" Klaus muttered clenching his jaw. "You can go alone, if you wish"

"Of course not!" she said. "I just… don't know how…"

"Oh , for Christ's sake! I got your mother's permission, but I should be worried about Elena... and now Bonnie!" he scoffed.

"No… I just don't want to stress her on her engagement party" Caroline said quietly. "We'll go, us three and… everything will be fine"

She seemed to be assuring more herself than him.

* * *

I opened the door and Caroline followed me, dropping one of her bags, and walking to the couch. As Damon and Klaus entered, dropping down the luggage, Caroline laid down on the couch, and sighed. I sat on an armchair, and smiled as I looked around.

"Home sweet home" I sighed.

"I have some bourbon" Damon said guiding Klaus to the bar.

"I doubt you have anything good enough to please me, but let's see" Klaus said following him.

"We have to go shopping" Caroline said. "Last time, I wasn't able to"

"Yes, Klaus came, swept you off your feet and you immediately left" I said teasingly and took off my coat. "We could go right now"

"Aren't you tired?" she frowned at me. "It was a seven hours car ride"

"It's really difficult for me to get tired" I shrugged. "Cold one thing"

"Which is good for me" Damon said, plopping down beside me with a smirk. "She never runs out of stamina"

"Ugh!" Caroline scrunched her nose at us, as I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"It has been some time since I visited Paris" Klaus said sitting beside her and looking at the window. He was sipping a glass of Damon's bourbon. "How about a tour through the museums? I'm sure you'll love the Louvre, love" he smiled at her.

"Alright" she said. "We can do that today, relax, and tomorrow, Bella and I will go shopping"

"Well, then we should get going, so there is time to see everything" I said.

Damon groaned and I pulled him up, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed me softly, playing with the hem of my long-sleeved shirt.

"Home sweet home" he whispered happily.

* * *

"Oh, your face when you saw the escargot" I teased Caroline as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Shut up" she scowled at me.

Klaus laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and the scowl disappeared. We talked and laughed as we walked back to the apartment, the snowy Paris scenery making everything more soothing, nicer, and perfect. It had been so long since we didn't have to stress, that we could hang out without some tension. And the fact that Klaus was now included on the list of friends was a nice surprise.

"The wine was divine" Caroline commented.

"Yes, I had drunk that wine before but a younger one… It was nice but not as much as this one" I said.

"How about we get a bottle to bring home?" Klaus suggested to her.

"We have it at home, we just never opened it" Damon said. "There's a cellar on the outskirts of town, that is great on champagnes and wines"

"We could go there tomorrow while the girls shop" Klaus said.

He was interrupted by his phone, and he answered it without pausing to check who was it.

"Hello"

His smile slowly fell as whoever was calling spoke. We all stopped walking, and Caroline watched him with worry, as he squeezed her hand.

"Fine. Yes. Of course, Elijah!" he snapped. "Alright. Bye"

He hung up and gripped his hair as he resumed our walk, his pace much faster than before.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline called as we rushed to catch up.

"Hayley is having in labor and I'm across the world" he growled looking at her. "I told you this wasn't a good idea"

"Everything will be fine, she had it all planned and Elijah and Kol are with her" she said soothingly reaching for his hand.

"It's not enough!" he snapped. "I should be there to make sure everything will be fine"

"Klaus" I said calmly and he scowled at me. "I'm sure that is something went even remotely wrong, Elijah would have told you. You'll see, you might be there before the baby is born. This things take time. You have to keep calm"

He rolled his eyes and turned away, bursting in through the doors of our building's lobby. A couple and the doorman jumped a bit in fright at the sudden entrance, and Damon smiled at them apologetically. Klaus was typing furiously on his phone as the elevator rode up, and Caroline watched him, tense.

"I'll call the airport to set up a private flight departure" Damon said as we walked into the apartment.

Klaus nodded, already on the phone as well.

"Come on, Care, I'll help you organize your things" I said quietly, guiding her to the guest room.

When I closed the door, she sat on the edge of the bed, gripping her hair tightly. I crouched in front of her, my hands resting on her knees and she looked up at me, her hands falling from her hair to twist nervously on her lap.

"I'm fine" she gave me a shaky smile.

"No, you're not" I said softly.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one going into labor, and it would be silly to freak out considering I'm feeling fine"

"It's okay to freak out. Your life is about to change drastically"

"I already knew that for a few months, so… Why am I freaking out?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Because it doesn't matter how many times people try to tell you and Klaus that everything will be fine. Something might go wrong, and… Your boyfriend will be a dad in a few hours" I frowned. "Sorry, I'm really going in the dark here, I have no idea why you're freaking out. I have as much experience with this as you" I shrugged.

She smiled, wiping at her eyes.

"No, you're… you're right" she mumbled. "I'm scared, and Klaus is freaking out, which isn't soothing at all"

"Do you wanna call Alice to see if she can sooth you a bit about the future?"

"No" she shook her head. "She must be with Bonnie, with wedding plans and all, and I don't want to bother her over something so silly"

"What can I do to help then?"

She shrugged, smiling a bit at me and then her eyes shone.

"Go with us" she said quietly. "Please! As much as Elijah is nice to me, I don't have any friends there, and I could really use some right now"

"I don't know…" I said uncertainly.

"Please, Bella. I can't ask Elena, or Bonnie… And the town is full of vampires, I can't call my mom…"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, while listening to Damon and Klaus on the phone.

"Fine, just let me get ready and warn Damon" I said.

She hugged me tightly, thanking me and I just hoped this wouldn't freak Damon out.

* * *

I sighed as Caroline's head rested on my shoulder and she fidgeted. It had been a long flight, Klaus was not in a good mood, Caroline didn't know what to do about it and was still freaking out. I looked at my left, at Damon, my hand still rubbing Caroline's upper arm. He had a deep frown, and his arms were crossed as he stared at Elijah, sitting across from us with Kol. The Mikaelson youngest brother seemed amused by the tension between Damon and Elijah. I crossed my legs, my ankle bootie hitting Damon's leg, and his eyes shot to mine.

"Stop it" I mouthed.

He scowled at me, and Kol chuckled, bringing Elijah's attention to us. He put away the magazine he was reading, cocking an eyebrow at me and smiling.

"I'm gonna get coffee" Damon said standing up suddenly.

"Damon…"

"What?" he snapped and I glared at him. "Sorry, waiting is maddening" he lied.

"Get me some and a water bottle for Caroline" I said.

He nodded and was just a few feet away, when Klaus turned around the corner of the hall and crashed into him.

"Watch it" Klaus snapped.

"Jeez, it seems someone is getting contractions" Damon teased.

Elijah blurred to Klaus, grabbing his arm before he could attack Damon. Caroline sat straight up and I stood up.

"Brother" Elijah said warningly.

"I don't need your help" Damon said. "I can defend myself"

Klaus ripped his arm off Elijah's hold and sighed.

"Sorry" Klaus said but it didn't seem he meant it.

"I'll go get that coffee" Damon said and cocked an eyebrow at Klaus. "Black for you? As your soul?"

"Yes" Klaus answered walking to sit on Caroline's right.

"I want a latte" Kol said.

"Get it yourself" Damon said before walking away.

"How is Hayley?" Elijah asked Klaus going back to his seat.

"She threw me out" Klaus grumbled.

Kol chuckled and we glared at him.

"Apparently I can't compel nurses on my own child's birth"

"I'm sure she's just stressed" I said. "They say woman in labor can go crazy"

"I'll check on her" Kol said standing up.

We were silent until he was out of sight, and I checked on his footsteps to see if he was out of earshot. I cocked an eyebrow at Caroline and she shrugged.

"He and Hayley became friends" Elijah said and shrugged when I frowned at him. "Apparently his jokes could get her in a good mood"

"Great, I go on a trip for the holidays and you let Kol get closer to the mother of my child" Klaus said. "If she runs away, I'll blame him and you, brother"

"How long before the baby is born?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I don't know" Klaus sighed, leaning back.

"It's been almost twelve hours" I frowned. "How much is she dilated?"

He turned to me with a scowl.

"I think six and I don't want to remember or think about it" he said.

"Men" I rolled my eyes and reached for a magazine. "How did you expect the baby to come out…"

"Ah, shut up!" Klaus cut me off. "Just… don't"

We chuckled, and soon the mood in the room was much lighter.

"Is everything ready?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Yes, the rooms are ready for their return and I improved security" Elijah said.

"Improved security?" I asked frowning.

"Compelled vampires" Elijah answered.

"I thought Marcel had them on vervain" Caroline frowned in confusion.

"Not the new ones" Elijah shrugged.

"New ones?!" Caroline exclaimed and scowled at Klaus. "Klaus? What the hell?"

"You didn't really think I would bring the baby back home to a town where vampires don't answer to me, did you, love?" Klaus said.

Kol showed up interrupting the conversation.

"Ahn, Hayley is with eight centimeters or whatever, and she wants to discuss names with you" Kol said to Klaus awkwardly.

"Alright" Klaus sighed.

He kissed Caroline's cheek, and left. Kol and Elijah started a conversation and Damon came back with our coffees. He sat beside me and held my hand, his thumb rubbing soft circles. I sipped the coffee, looking at the Original brothers, and looked back at Caroline.

"She's moving in with you?" I asked quietly frowning.

"I… I wasn't aware" she mumbled and sighed. "I guess so, Klaus will want the baby home, and the baby needs her…"

I nodded, taking her hand in mine, sensing how much the subject bothered her.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door and we heard Klaus tell to come in. She glanced at me, and opened the door slowly. The room was big, big enough to be clear that Klaus had paid or compelled someone. We all walked in, and Klaus looked over his shoulder, with the biggest smile I had ever seen his wear. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital, bed, leaning over Hayley, but pulled back a bit so we could look. She look drained, but happy. She was smiling down at the bundle in her arms, a tiny little hand peaking out, grabbing her finger. The blanket the baby was wrapped in was blue, but that was not a surprise. She pulled her eyes away from the baby long enough to smile at us, but soon was smiling at him again.

"Lucas" Klaus said proudly.

"Congratulations, brother" Elijah said smiling.

Kol stepped forward, and patted Klaus on the shoulder, giving him the bouquet of flowers he had gotten.

"Thanks" Klaus said and turned to Hayley. "I asked him to get it for you"

She looked at the red roses entwined with lilies, and smiled at him.

"Thank you. That's sweet" she said softly.

"Where should I put them?" he asked.

"There" she said nodding to a table by the window. "So they can get some sun"

"Here, I'll put them" I said stepping forward.

Klaus thanked me as he gave me the bouquet, but immediately went back to fussing over the newborn baby. I put the bouquet on an empty vase that was in another table and took it to the table Hayley had said. Caroline was standing close to it, leaning against the wall, watching everything with tearful eyes. I glanced back at the group; Kol and Elijah sat on armchairs across the room, and Damon was leaning against the wall, by the door, watching everything. He didn't seem comfortable at all. I looked at Caroline and touched her arm softly. She flinched and her eyes snapped to mine.

"Are you alright?" I mouthed.

She nodded, swallowing hard as the new-parents laughed quietly about something. Klaus finger had replaced Hayley's and he was playing with the gripping little fingers.

"Yeah" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Care…" I whispered.

"No, no" Klaus said.

"Come on, Klaus" Hayley chuckled.

I turned again and saw he was reluctant as she tried to make him hold the baby. He was awkward as she passed him the baby, but as the bundle was settled on his arms, he relaxed and was a natural at it. Hayley leaned back and they talked quietly as Klaus rocked the baby slowly. Caroline brushed past me, rushing out the door and as I followed her, I noticed only Elijah, Kol and Damon had noticed her leaving. I found her at the end of the hall, sitting on the ground, against the wall, crying. I slid down to the ground beside her and sighed, stretching my legs in front of me.

"I'm fine" she said wiping her eyes.

"Okay"

"I am" she said rolling her watery eyes. "I'm just… emotional"

"Hm"

"Stop with that" she said scowling at me.

"What?"

"The short answers!"

I shrugged and we stared at one another for a long moment, and eventually her tears fell faster.

"They have a baby. And he's gushing over not only Lucas, but her too. He gave her flowers. He invited her to live with us, and didn't tell me. He's happy, and I'm… jealous, and this makes me a bad person. I should be happy with him, for him. But no, I'm here, outside, crying, envying and he didn't even noticed it"

"I don't know what to say" I mumbled.

"Don't say anything… Just… Stay a bit, please?"

I nodded and she closed her eyes, leaning back, and a few more tears trailed down, but soon exhaustion took her and she fell asleep. I quietly stood up and walked back into the room. Hayley was asleep, the baby was in the glass bassinet, and Klaus was watching him sleep.

"Caroline fell asleep, help me?" I asked Damon quietly.

Klaus turned to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Where is she?"

"Ahn, we were outside so we could talk without bothering…" I lied. "Can I take her to your house?"

"Yes, of course" he looked at Elijah and Kol. "Can you take them to our home? I'll stay, and tomorrow I'll pass by"

Elijah nodded and they said goodbye to Klaus before following Damon and I out. Damon picked her up from the floor and she groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. We passed by the living room to gather out stuff, and slowly walked out of the hospital.

"She's… upset" Elijah said softly to me as we watched Damon put her in the car.

I shrugged and got in the car with Damon. He looked at Caroline in the backseat and sighed, turning on the engine and waiting for Elijah and Kol's car to lead the way.

"This is one messed up family" he said quietly.

* * *

"This is strange" Damon said frowning as he folded the piece of clothing for the hundredth time.

"Because you don't know how to fold clothes, you can't learn or because it's baby clothes?" I asked as I folded a little shirt.

"I forgot the mess the extra room was" Caroline said as she folded quickly. "Or that I had gotten so much stuff"

"It's alright, we'll get everything done in time"

The front door opened and two vampires passed carrying a huge dresser, with Kol following.

"Where should I have them put it?" Kol asked Caroline.

"In the nursery of course…"

"Where in the nursery?" he rolled his eyes.

"Anywhere, just soon so I can put all this stuff away, before Lucas comes home" she said gathering an armful of clothes.

I followed her, carrying the clothes I had folded and the two Damon had. As I entered the room, I was impressed. There was nothing normal about this baby, not even his room. Instead of the common blue walls, the walls had been painted, no doubt, by Klaus, one mashing into another, creating a beautiful piece of art. A beautiful landscape filled them, hills of green grass and trees on one wall; the dark starry sky on another, the full moon pictured perfectly; on the last wall, the night turned into the skyline of a city, and although there wasn't tell signs of it being New York, the lights of the buildings reminded me of it. The furniture was all in mahogany and the floor-to-ceiling window that took an entire wall had curtains that were dark blue and green dyed. The soft, dark brown carpet muted our steps as Caroline and I moved around the room, she organizing stuff and I taking in everything. The vampires left and Kol stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

"I think it's perfect" Kol said.

"Hm…" Caroline looked around looking for a flaw.

"It's perfect" I said smiling at her.

She rushed to the window, pulling the curtains open, revealing that it wasn't a window, but sliding doors that led to a balcony. She opened them a bit, and the fresh air filled the room, just enough to refresh, but not enough to cool the room with the winter weather. She took a deep breath and gave us a small smile.

"Done" she said quietly.

"Let's put the bottles you got on the kitchen" I said.

We were just getting to the ground floor when we the door opened. Klaus walked in, carrying two bags and a baby carrier, and held the door open to Hayley that was carrying in the baby in her arms. She thanked him and turned to go to the living room. Klaus looked up as he closed the door and smiled at us, or at Caroline.

"We're home" he said.

She smiled at him and we followed him to the living room. Hayley had taken a seat in one of the couches, and was talking to Elijah about the medical check the baby went through. I had asked Caroline why they had taken her to the hospital, considering something about the baby could out them. She had told me Hayley had wanted it, and the witches had said it was okay. Klaus dropped the things on the floor, and sat beside her, dropping an arm on the back of the couch, behind her, as he leaned in to see the baby. I saw once again what had been bothering Caroline. It was as if she didn't exist, Klaus wasn't desperate for her attention anymore, and while that was okay, the baby had brought him and Hayley much closer. Close enough to make Caroline worry.

"I need to sleep. The hospital room was very nice, thank you, but it was still a hospital with nurses checking in during the night" Hayley said and passed the baby to Klaus. "You've got him, right?"

"Yeah" he said waving her off.

"Wake me when he gets hungry" she said.

She slowly went upstairs and we continue to watch Klaus being a dad. It was freaky how gentle, delicate he was with Lucas.

"I'll go put the bottles away and unpack the hospital bags" Caroline said quietly.

"Leave it" Klaus said and grinned at her. "Come on, you should get to know each other"

She looked at me, and back at him. He looked at her expectantly, and she stepped forward hesitantly. She slowly sat beside him and he moved the baby so she could see him. She stared at the baby and he smiled looking between his girlfriend and son.

"Lucas, meet Caroline" he said and the baby gurgled, his arms waving around madly. "Yeah, she's beautiful isn't she?" Caroline smiled shakily. "But, she's mine, so eyes off, and hopefully, by the time you turn into a hormone-crazed teenager, she'll be your official stepmom, and you'll consider her disgusting to date"

Caroline chuckled, and reached an hesitant hand to the baby. His little hand hit hers, and he stopped moving so much, grabbing her thumb in his fingers and his other hand balled up in a fist and he sucked on it, staring at her.

"He has your eyes" Caroline whispered.

"And nose" Elijah chuckled.

"He's beautiful" she said quietly.

The baby made an unintelligible sound and Caroline chuckled.

"Here, hold him" Klaus said.

"What?!" she panicked. "No, no!"

I chuckled at her panic as I sat beside Damon across from them.

"Take him" Klaus said smiling.

"No! Klaus, I never … I don't have any experience with this. I'll drop him" she said nervously. "Seriously, no. You're good with him, stay with him. Besides, I have to put the bottles away and unpack…"

He put the baby in her arms and she froze with it, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'll do that, and you stay with him a bit" Klaus said and shrugged. "Besides, it can be tiring holding him…"

He went to the kitchen and Kol followed him. Caroline looked down at the baby and at me with panic.

"I… I told my mother she didn't have to come, but I'm reconsidering" she said nervously. "I should have asked her some things…"

"You're fine, Care, you just need to relax" I said as Elijah and Damon chuckled.

"No… I think it's better if he goes with Uncle Eli" she said looking at Elijah with hopeful eyes.

"I think you should get used to it… As Klaus said, hopefully, you'll be his stepmom so you have to learn" Elijah said amusedly.

"Just lean back, relax and enjoy it, Caroline" Damon said rolling his eyes at her.

She did as he said, leaning back on the couch, but didn't relax. It took a few minutes before she gave up. She stood up carefully and moved around the coffee table to me.

"Here, take him" she told me bending to give him.

"Caroline" I frowned.

"Please" she said softly.

I could tell she wasn't worried she wasn't getting the hangs off it. The baby was getting to her, too much. Her eyes were watery once again, and I saw sadness in them. I smiled at her, and took the baby from her. I settled him on my chest, and he squirmed a bit in my arms but as his right hand wrapped around a lock of hair, he calmed down. I took his other hand in my fingers, playing with it as I hummed a song to see if he fell asleep and we could put him down. He gurgled happily, and his hand escaped my fingers to pull at the neckline of my short-sleeved sweater.

"No, no" I chuckled quietly as I pulled his hand away. "You little perverted boy"

I settled my cheek softly against the side of his face and caressed his back.

"Are you drooling on me?" I asked amusedly and Caroline handed me a box of wipes that had been on the hospital bag, smiling at me. "I won't be mad at you. Only because you're too cute for your own good"

"You look great with him" Damon said quietly and smiled at me. "You're great"

"Yeah, a natural" Caroline agreed.

"Maybe motherhood would have fitted you, Bella" Elijah said. "A shame… I'm sure Lucas will enjoy having you as aunt though"

"What?" Damon snapped scowling at him.

"Damon" I said quietly.

"You should stop worrying so much, Salvatore. I didn't mean anything by it" Elijah said rolling his eyes and stood up. "I think that if Bella had ever thought of leaving you, she would have. You don't deserve her, but…"

He shrugged and walked out of the room. I put my hand on Damon's thigh, and he looked back at me. He relaxed, his fingers entwining with mine, and I gave him a small smile.

"Let me take a picture" Caroline said going to get her phone.

* * *

"Well, I think dinner is canceled, right?" Kol sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What is wrong with him?" Klaus asked angrily as he rocked Lucas back and forth.

"I'm trying to find out, calm down" Caroline said flipping through a book.

"Meredith said it might a gastric problem, colic is the most probable" I said putting away my phone.

"We already massaged his tummy" Caroline sighed.

"Maybe you should try feeding him again" Klaus said, extending the baby to Hayley.

"I already did" she said, with her head in her hands.

"That's why I said again" Klaus snapped.

"He's already fed, changed, burped, rocked, massaged!" she snapped back. "He's crying without a motive!"

Caroline took the baby from Klaus and shushed it, as she walked out of the room.

I followed her and saw her rocking him gently as she took deep breaths.

"Klaus needs to get his temper under control" she said quietly. "What will he do when Lucas drives him mad?"

"I think he already did today" I chuckled. "Better to snap at Hayley than at Lucas" I looked at the crying baby, and played with his hand. "Hey, hey, don't cry…"

He ignored the request, all of us tried but Luke just wouldn't stop crying. Hayley and Klaus were the most stressed out ones of us, and wouldn't stop fighting above anything and everything. So it wasn't a surprise when Hayley, stressed out and impatient, walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. I watched as Caroline looked at Klaus with worry. We knew, this was just another way her life was going to change drastically.


End file.
